Survivor
by TheCatchingLightAlchemist
Summary: L is the world's greatest detective. Light is Kira. Rei is Light's sister. And she's determined to bring him down. LXOC
1. Beginings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

I was dreaming. I was usually pretty good at being able to distinguish dreams from reality, but still…. the images filling my subconscious mind looked far from fake.

Death was everywhere. Men, women and children littered the ground, their expressions caught between shock, pain and pure terror. Some seemed to have simply dropped dead, others clutched at their chests in a last attempt to cling to life. A few were mangled beyond recognition. I clasped my hand to my mouth and nose, both trying to hold back vomit and to drive the smell of decay and rotting flesh from my nose.

I struggled to comprehend the situation I was in, while willing myself to wake up. I was trapped in a nightmare of my own creation, alone and helpless. If I were able to conquer the fears that bound me into this monstrosity of a dream, I would have. Preferably awake and with a shrink, but I didn't have that luxury.

I glanced up when a small scratching sound reached my ears. It was familiar, comforting but ominous at the same time. I closed my eyes flipping through past memories, terrified as I was, at least I could still manage that. My photographic memory allowed me not only to remember things in perfect detail, but to project myself as a separate entity inside the memory as a separate watcher instead of a participant, releasing me from the limited view of my past self.

A memory washed over me, and I felt myself being pulled into my room, or at least an older version of my room. It was a cheery yellow, a reminder of my nursery days, with several toys strewn on the floor. The small bed decorated with a flowery pattern, as well as several stickers. A few photographs adorned the walls, and I leaned closer to examine them. Judging from the pictures, I was at least four. I turned around when the same sound I was hearing in the dream came from behind me, at the desk I had begged for to prove that I was a big girl too and could go to work too.

It was my four year old self meticulously attempting to teach herself how to write. My soft brown hair fell in my eyes as I struggled to master kanji. I chuckled under my breath, had I always been this determined? I bent closer to hear the source of the noise, watching my young unskilled hand drag a pen across a sheet of paper. That was it!

_A pen and paper…_

Much to my dismay I found myself wrenched back from the pleasant memory to the dire situation of before. I ground my teeth in annoyance. Apparently I wasn't escaping this nightmare so easily.

It was silent now. I strained my ears; hand clasped over my mouth to quiet my breathing while attempting to determine the direction the sound of the writing instrument had originated from. My effort was soon rewarded when the noise resumed coming from right. Ignoring my better judgment, I followed it.

_Nothing to end a nightmare like skipping right to the part where you die. _

I quickly stepped over bodies, trying to ignore their various wounds and states of death. The noise grew louder and I almost sighed in relief, the nightmare would have to come to a close soon.

As I grew closer, I saw a pedestal in the center of a pentagram, a single beam of light illuminating whatever rested on it. The pedestal itself was ancient, about half my height, and was covered in ivy and to my disgust, dried blood. It had an ancient tribal feel to it, like at any moment an ancient evil spirit would come to grace me with the same demise as the other poor souls in this nightmare.

When I was within touching distance of the pedestal the noise stopped, fading away to silence. My heart thudded loudly in my throat, as I swallowed and got even closer .Perched upon the pedestal was a small black notebook labeled, "Death Note."

I hesitantly picked it up, opened it, and began flipping through the pages. I bent closer to examine the words written on the pages. The handwriting occasionally changed, but the content didn't. It was filled with names. Names and details regarding these people's deaths.

As I reached the last page, something caught my eye, a small blank space at the very bottom. The moment I saw it I understood, but that didn't mean I could prevent it from happening.

"Room for one more," a harsh voice came from behind me.

_Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! _My body didn't comply. I was completely frozen. A hand reached over my shoulder and wrote the letters, R-E-I.Y-A-G-A-M-I.

"No," I finally managed to whisper. I spun around to face my murderer, my killer, the one who I knew was the cause of my swiftly approaching death, my body back under my control.

A man stood in the shadows, his profile barely visible. Only his red eyes and maniacal grin showed, reflecting brightly in the darkness.

"You lose, Rei." I gasped as I began to feel my heart constrict in my chest. I collapsed spots dancing in my eyes. As I felt myself slipping away, he murmured, "I am Kira."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I was wrenched awake by the sound of my alarm clock. My pulse thudded loudly in my ears as I brushed tears from my eyes.

_That's one way to wake up._ I shut off my alarm clock and pulled myself to the bathroom. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and taking care of other needs. I steeled myself to look in the mirror. It wasn't going to be pretty.

I frowned at the faint circles that seemed determined to slowly and permanently etch themselves into my skin. I was a bit pale from the nightmare, but nothing that walking to work wouldn't fix. Other than that the damage was minimal. I was still 5'5", my eyes were still brown, my hair, also brown, still reached down to my lower back. Basically if no one looked too closely I would pass off as a normal seventeen year old. I sighed softly. How I longed to be normal.

But I wasn't. Graced with superior intelligence, and apparently good looks if accepting credibility from my classmates, I had managed to graduate high school a year early and secure an internship with the police, based of a recommendation given by my father, Soichiro Yagami, before planning on heading off to college next year with my twin brother, Light. Having purposefully tied with Light in every previous class we shared, I decided to use my talents in deduction and investigation to make myself stand out more to colleges, ergo; I now work with the police.

After musing if I was a masochist or narcissist for wanting to stand out more with the internship, I rooted through my closet searching for "appropriate work attire" as my dad calls it. No weird colors, prints or jewelry. And the thing that hit me hardest, no sneakers. Especially not my custom made ones that went up to my knees. From approximately eight to six, they were off-limits.

I sighed and pulled out a black sweater and jeans. Even jeans was pushing it. Once I managed to tug those on, I pulled my hair into an updo, sighing again. Even on a good morning I sighed about twenty times. I grabbed a pair of flats to change into at work and through them into my bag, along with my wallet, badge, and chap stick. Did I mention I hate chapped lips? Well I do.

I trudged out of my room to the top of the stairs, while going through a mental checklist of everything I needed. I could hear the sound of my family happily eating breakfast, even on the second floor.

_Right. Good attitude. _There was no need to make my family needlessly worry. I grinned, trying to stay in character, as I playfully leapt down the stairs.

"Good morning." Dad, Mom, Light, and Sayu all smiled back at me, barely concealing the relief in their eyes. I quickly hid my irritation.

_It's not like I'm gonna snap at any moment._ Though I could understand their concern. Coming down the stairs hysterically unable to recognize members of my own family had put a certain tension in their mornings. Never mind the fact I had been thirteen at the time. Actually, after last nights little episode, maybe they should be worrying about me. Once he had established I was still sane, Light looked away.

"Won't you stay for breakfast at least once?" Mom pleaded. I chuckled.

"No way. If I don't leave now, I won't make it on time."

"You could always take the bus or ride with your father?"

"Nu-uh. I'm trying to be self-sufficient," I exclaimed a smile gracing my lips.

"Young lady are you sure you should wear those to work?" Dad asked his voice skeptical, clearly looking at my jeans. I groaned.

"Come on, Dad! You said jeans were fine!"

"I know I just didn't realize you had jeans that..." he trailed off as I glared.

"Lighten up Dad!" Sayu interjected. "They look awesome on you Rei." Dad sighed clearly outnumbered. I winked at her.

"Thanks Sayu. Well I better get going. I hesitated at the door realizing Light hadn't said a single word to me. "Oh and Light?" He glanced up, his expression guarded. "Take care." He nodded before lowering his face back down to his breakfast. I slipped on my sneakers before heading out the door.

Once I was several blocks away, I let the happy ditzy façade slip and proceeded to work normally.

_A few more minutes in there and I might have said 'Believe It._' Back to the problem at hand.

I bit my lip worryingly. Light was avoiding me…that much was clear. Was he hiding something from me? Or was he distancing himself from me emotionally in case I _**did**_lose it again. Or was I just over thinking things? Of course I was. There were several reasons Light could be behaving differently. Being the analytical person I was, and hating myself for it, I made a mental list:

1.) He was worried about his future. Probability 17%. It was his final year at high school and I had already surpassed him. This could cause a bit of pressure on his part and some ill intent towards me. However, Light was also over confident and not the type to be pettily jealous.

2.) He was keeping personal secrets from me. Probability 59%. Light was a teenager and it made sense he wouldn't want me looking too closely at his personal life. Especially when it came to girls. Heck, I didn't want to look too closely at his life when girls were involved.

3.) We were simply growing apart. Probability 23%. Not exactly uncommon for two siblings who spent less time together, but I could hardly see Light letting one of his few providers of intelligent conversation slip away so easily. That combined with the fact he had always been protective of me made this also seem unlikely.

4.) He was up to something illegal. Probability 1%. I only included this possibility because of Light's intelligence and my involvement with the police. It was logical that he'd be reluctant to say anything that could later be used against him. But, Light also knows how I think so it doesn't make sense for him to be so obviously avoiding me.

I really _**was**_ over thinking this. I chastised myself for being so focused on Light's behavior and continued my walk to the station.

~Light's P.O.V.~

I watched Rei leave, keeping my expression neutral, relaxing slightly when the door shut behind her. It was obvious Rei had noticed my strange behavior, she was almost too observant.

"Mom?" She looked up. "I think I better head out too." I stood up from my chair taking my plate to the sink.

"Have a good day Light-kun." I smiled before kissing her on the cheek. If Rei was too observant, Mom was almost too oblivious. Sometimes she made me question if Rei and I were actually related to her.

"Bye Dad. Bye Sayu." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door, waiting until I was out of hearing distance of the house before addressing the entity flying over me. Ryuk, the shinigami.

"That was interesting," I mused softly. The misshapen creature next to me laughed.

"You can say that again."

"I'm going to have to be cautious around Rei. She won't disregard things like Mom, Sayu, or even Dad do." Ryuk chuckled under his breath most likely excited with this new development.

"She did seem to be a bit confused about your little performance at breakfast this morning," he answered, his harsh low voice containing some sort of hidden emotion. Delight, maybe?

"Rei is almost unparalleled when it comes to reading body language and emotions. Couple that with the fact that she's my twin sister and has seen how I normally behave and interact with people, I'm practically an open book for her. I'm not exactly sure how to respond to her yet to keep her from suspecting my," I paused searching for the right word, "goals. But if I manage not to lie directly around her, I should be able to avoid suspicion."

I stopped talking as a jogger ran past us, resuming when he was out of hearing distance.

"Plus, Ryuk, she knows I'm keeping something from her. She also must know that I am aware of this. So basically my behavior says, 'Yes, I am hiding something from you, but I find it so trivial I don't care if you know I'm hiding it.'" I smiled triumphantly. "Also, knowing Rei, she probably has also created several possible scenarios for why I feel the need to keep something from her. I'm also quite positive she has already considered that I may be doing something illegal, but will have dismissed it as impossible, out of respect and trust in me." The walk continued in silence for a while, as Ryuk pondered this, my school coming into view.

"No matter how smart your sister is, Light. I think you have the upper hand," Ryuk said reluctantly, most likely disappointed Rei wasn't a more interesting opponent.

"That's the advantage of knowing what the other is thinking, Ryuk." He looked at me curiously. "We may be able to anticipate each other's movements, but in the end her faith will lead her to ignore any evidence pointing towards me. I will then be free to protect her and all the other pure people on this planet. I will be the 'God of a new world.'"

I then proceeded to enter the school and put on the mask that hid the real Light Yagami.

~Ryuk's P.O.V.~

I watched as Light entered the building, interacting with all the other humans. I chuckled under my breath.

_Humans are so… interesting. _

~Author's Note~

So did you like? Yes, No, Maybe, Lobster?

Writing Light's scene was actually really hard. I had to make Light sound intelligent or else we lose a credible bad guy. Why are you so smart YAGAMI!

Did you catch the Naruto reference? That was just for giggles.

Oh and about the dream, I know the death note can't run out of pages. The space for one more name was just for dramatic appeal and to make the scene more intense.

Rei is not psychic or anything like that, I just figured that Light doesn't really bother too hard to talk quietly to Ryuk when he's in his room, so Rei could have heard everything while she was sleeping and her subconscious put it all together for her in a dream. Kinda far fetched but I wanted to start this dramatically.

Rei's little trip down memory lane was inspired by the pensieve (SP?) in Harry Potter. I found it quite interesting that when you went back to watch a memory you were there as a separate person and could watch things from different angles and such. Ahhh magic…you gotta love it.

I realize Light may be a little OOC where Rei is concerned, but I wanted one character that no matter what Light would not be willing to kill. He would kill the rest of his family if he had to, but he isn't willing to kill Rei.


	2. Theories

Chapter 2: Theories

My eyes slid past a blur of people, shops, and cars before I came to a small café I usually hit for breakfast. I shook my head fiercely, trying to rid myself of the images clouding my mind. The dream. Correction nightmare. The death. The decay. The carnage. The notebook. The names. Oh God, the names! What did it all mean? Was my subconscious mind really that disturbed? Or had I just watched one too many horror movies?

I stepped inside the small shop, a light tinkling indicating my arrival. Warm aromas drifted from the room and I immediately felt comforted. The woman manning the counter smiled warmly as I approached.

"Hey there, Hun. What will it be today?" I was a well known regular and was familiar with all their specials, so I got to skip the normal customer spiel. My eyes raked the counters; fudge, chocolate, pastries, cakes, pies, and fruit were on display under the cool glass my hands pressed upon.

"One apple pie and hot chocolate please." I loved apples, and this place had the closest thing to perfection there was when regarding sweets. Another bonus was that they didn't just serve coffee. I couldn't stand the stuff.

"Let me guess, you'll have one piece here, while I box up the rest," she said in a maternal tone. I laughed.

"You know me well," I responded easily, my voice relaxed. This place was like its own kind of therapy for me. The woman winked, before bustling off to get my order.

I sat at one of the back tables. The playful interaction with the clerk had taken the edge off the leftover terror from the dream. Spearing a piece of my pie on my fork, I began to contemplate possible reasons for why my mind had come up with such disturbing images.

_It could be the deaths of those major criminals…_

They had all died of heart attacks, a pattern I'd noticed after the second day of the deaths. I had begun to look into it and had started my own case file, even though Dad had warned nothing would come of it.

~FLASHBACK: Three days ago~

_No way this is coincidence._

I looked over all the names of the criminals who had died in the past two days. It wouldn't be strange if some of the older ones bit the dust, but age wasn't a discriminating factor. They were all well known and declared to be the scum of society. All except one man who was holding a group of hostages captive in a school. This led me to believe he was, in simple terms, an experiment. Never the less, this data was extremely invaluable.

_I gotta show this to Dad._

I managed to maneuver myself past the crowded desks and stacks of files to my father's office, my laptop in hand. No way this was going on paper where anyone could see it. The portable device was heavily encrypted, along with several other safeguards to prevent unwanted eyes from stealing information.

I knocked on the door of Dad's office, he looked up and nodded gesturing for me to sit down. I closed the door behind me, making it clear to him that what I wanted to discuss was important. I took the chair in front of his desk and examined his face, he looked tired. Exhausted actually.

"What is it, Rei?" I winced at the tone of his voice. The one that said, 'The grown-ups are busy sweetheart, why don't you go play over there.' Fine. I'd be professional for both of us. Being known for my bluntness I got straight to the point.

"I have reason to suspect that a person or organization is responsible for the heart attacks and deaths of the major criminals who have died in the last forty-eight hours." Unfortunately, Dad had taken a sip of coffee at that very moment and nearly choked. I waited patiently, and somewhat smugly, as he sputtered and tried to regain composure.

"And what would lead you to that conclusion?" he asked eyes wide. Nothing got people's attention like accusations of murder. I opened my laptop, broke through some firewalls and turned it towards him.

"All these people have died in the past two days. They were all criminals and all widely known except for one man who I believe was used as an experiment for the killer." My father stared at me, dumbfounded. "Due to the fact this man's identity was only revealed on the news in the Kanto region, I believe the killer lives in that area of Japan or at least is hiding there." I held back from my guess that a name and face was needed to kill, because I had no proof, and because launching the supernatural part of my investigation on Dad this early on in the game seemed a bit unkind. I waited while Dad read over all the names and details of the deaths, a frown forming on his face.

"While this is impressive," he paused choosing his words carefully, "I don't believe this to be creditable evidence." I nodded. I had expected this much. But, being my father and a fair man, he felt obligated to ask, "Is there any other evidence to lead you to suspect this?" I grinned ruefully.

"Just a gut feeling."

"I see." I looked at him waiting for the verdict, crossing my fingers. He exhaled heavily, "While I can't authorize an official investigation, you do have my permission as a father and the chief, to look into this on your own." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Thanks Dad, but can I get you to promise me something?" His face had a wary expression. "When the world does notice what's going on, I want to be involved. Along with Matsuda, of course."

Here's where the real conflict begins. He can either promise to let me help, and nothing will happen. The coincidental deaths will be dismissed just as that, a coincidence. The second option is the more dangerous possibility, the one that may cause my father to say no. I may be right. If I am and he agrees, he'll be putting me in danger by my very involvement. But as the chief, he can't refuse. Stopping the person who discovered the case from being on the investigation team was unheard of. I could clearly see the dilemma on his face.

"Alright," he agreed his voice admitting defeat.

"Nu-uh," I said, holding my hand up, pinky extended. "You have to pinky promise." A smile twitched at his lips. He wrapped his own pinky around mine.

"I pinky promise."

"Excellent." I stood up ready to leave. "And Dad?" His expression guarded, most likely scared I'd get something else from him. "I predict, in less than a week, the world will acknowledge the deaths as murder." And on that ominous note, I left him.

~End Flashback~

I chewed on my pie thoughtfully; the case was definitely the cause. I'm working on a case where criminals die of heart attacks and then have a dream where I die of a heart attack. Doesn't take a genius to make the connection.

_All this stress must be clouding my mind._

It should be any day now, even if the world hasn't officially acknowledged the murderer's presence, the proof was on the internet. Sites had been popping up all over, supporting the maniac. They called him savior and a bringer of justice. They even went so far to give him a name. Kira. Derived from the English word killer. Appropriate to say the least. Also further proof regarding the cause of my dream. The man declared himself Kira.

I pondered this, the moved from the subject of Kira in my dream to who would be designated the task of being Kira's captor.

_They may actually put L on this one. Or at least one of his aliases. _

Growing up I had been an admirer of L and had gone to sleep hearing about his various cases across the globe from my father. As I grew older I had heavily researched him, finally concluding that L was not only the number one detective in the world, but the second and third as well, Eraldo Coil and Deneuve, along with hundreds of lesser known aliases.

It would be an honor of course for L to lead an investigation I myself had began, but I had little chance of meeting L, once the authority my father had was passed along to someone else.

I pouted, a childish characteristic I still held onto, before finishing my pie and drinking the dregs of the hot chocolate. While changing out of my sneakers and into my flats for work, I caught a glance of my reflection in the glass window to my right. My coloring was normal and the only way to notice the bags under my eyes would require someone putting their face right up to mine. Highly unlikely.

I exited the sanctuary of the shop, bag with the pie in it dangling from my hand. I finally approached the station.

_Hooray for monotony._

However the moment I walked inside I realized something was off. People were muttering to themselves and holding conversations in whispers, eyes wide. They were clearly distracted, though trying to remain calm. Were…were they all aware of Kira now? It was the only thing that made sense. I know I had said less than a week, but that was around three days ago. I hadn't expected this fast…

"Rei." I turned around to find my best friend at the station, Matsuda looking at me. Because we had joined around the same time, we bonded over all the easy rookie paper work they had given us. He approached me quickly, his normal carefree face troubled.

"Hey, Matsu. What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet. You're dad's holding a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks for telling me." Relief saturated my voice, quickly followed by panic. If everyone was this worked up now…

"Rei?" I snapped out of my mini panic attack.

"Ye-ah?" I drew out the word, giving it multiple syllables. Matsuda looked nervous. He beckoned for me to come closer. Slightly irritated that he felt like he needed to whisper his next words, I stepped closer. He bent down to murmur softly.

"Your dad said to tell you," he hesitated, his breath hot on my ear, "You were right."

~Author's Note~

Is that a cliffhanger? Kinda? I don't even know and I wrote it.

The main purpose of this chapter (and the next one if I remember right) is to show that Rei thinks like L. There is a reason she reached almost the exact some conclusions that L announced at the ICPO meeting. I need to set her up so she can see through all of L's BS, and kinda put him off guard.

As for L himself, be patient. I gotta prep L for meeting Rei. This means all the canon elements have to be set in place. If Rei seems like a Marysue, I apologize. I AM new at this after all.

This chapter was much shorter than I wanted it to be and it doesn't seem like much happened. Hmmm, now that I think about it, it takes awhile for the real fun to begin.

And the apples thing…yeah I like apples, so Rei likes apples. Its coincidence that Ryuk does, but I can use this to mess with L. Rei will be all, I likey me the apples, and L will be all, OMG KIRA/SHINIGAMI! Yeah…that's totally how it'll go down…

Don't worry next chapter makes up for this one's shortness. I think I'll be updating weekly on Sundays.

I'd like to thank: **snowXgem, gnarley-, **and my BESTEST WRITER FRIEND EVER, **Dragonwriter444,** for reviewing. I'm not usually big on asking for reviews, but it's nice to get them.


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 3 Confrontations

I was right. The word echoed through my head, as horror and nausea threatened to overtake me. I was right, the smug confidence of only a few days ago was completely gone, erased by the desperate need for someone to point out an obvious flaw in all my theories and calculations. For someone to say, "I'm sorry, but this is clearly impossible because…", but that wasn't happening. I was right.

Managing to keep a neutral expression, one that hid my inner turmoil, I asked, "Did he say anything else?" Hopefully, I was the picture of calm and decorum. Matsuda always claimed to be stupid, but he was a lot more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. Matsuda just tended to believe the best of people and was easily dissuaded from his own opinions and conclusions, even when he was later proved right.

"No." Matsuda's expression was a mixture of surprise and curiosity. I nodded, he knew something was up, but obviously didn't suspect me. Now I just had to keep him distracted until the meeting.

"Well I've got time to drop my stuff off at my desk. And this," I held up the bag that contained the pie, "at the break room." His expression changed from confusion to delight as he snatched the bag from me.

"You brought pie?" I couldn't help but smile, all the worry and concern was gone from his face and replaced with a childlike innocence. He eagerly removed the box and opened the top flap, peering inside. "Apple, of course, with one piece missing." He made a scolding sound. "What would your dad say?" I laughed.

"He'd want to know why you would be so rude to steal the first piece of pie I kindly brought in, before I even had any." Matsuda snickered under his breath. If we weren't at work, I was sure he would have mussed my hair.

Quickly we both fell back into the tension of before, our moment of fun over. After depositing my things in the proper areas, I made my way to the meeting room, steeling myself for what was to come. Dad would announce who he was taking to the ICPO meeting to discuss Kira. No one would blink an eye when he announced Matsuda, but my name would bring out all sorts of arguments. Especially from Momiji Minagawa and his lackey Kakeru Kinoshita. I hated them with a passion. Minagawa was a greasy smooth talker, more interested in power than actually helping anyone and Kinoshita was no better, he was just willing to grovel to get what he wanted. I wouldn't mind if Kira killed them off…but if I started thinking like that I might actually _**agree **_with Kira…

No. I wouldn't _**ever**_ agree with Kira. Killing was wrong. Especially killing people who haven't been declared guilty or judged formally by the government. What if new evidence came to light proving the person's innocence? I could almost hear the man from my dream in my head,

"_They were all worthy sacrifices needed to purify the world…"_

I shuddered. No I definitely can't start thinking like that. What about people like Tai who were imprisoned for crimes they did commit, but for good reasons?

I thought fondly of Tai, the man who had kept me alive and somewhat intact. He had protected me. He had gone along with a crime to keep the hostage, me, alive. And unlike his "associates" he hadn't resisted arrest. He thought himself guilty even though his cause had been noble and I was alive as a result. Guilt swept over me, I hadn't been able to visit Tai in the last week, and was most likely going to miss today's appointment too. Maybe I could get him a present. Something special to make up for my absence…

My train of thought was disturbed as I arrived in the meeting room. The usually cluttered and stuffy room was clean and full of my anxious colleagues. I took a seat near the back. I wouldn't be able to watch their faces, but I could still read their body language.

My father was at the front of the room, his expression identical to the anxious looks I had witnessed earlier. But there was a hint of something else, too…he looked weighed down somehow. Was his knowledge about the case that heavy a burden? Yes, yes it was. I could feel the weight of it too, though it seemed to be troubling me less than him, something that would probably be remedied with time. His eyes met mine from across the room. I gave him a curt nod, indicating Matsuda had delivered his message.

Matsuda wandered in moments later, taking an empty seat beside me, his tension, and everyone else's in the room for that matter, palpable. I gave his hand a light squeeze along with a smile to try and calm him. He briefly smiled back and seemed to relax slightly. His utter faith in me was endearing.

Noticing everyone was assembled, Dad cleared his throat, stood up, and began, "As many of you may be aware, criminals around the world have been dying of heat attacks. Due to the number of deaths, we have been led to believe that an individual or organization may be responsible for these deaths." He paused, most likely stalling so I could read everyone's reactions. Hmmm…mostly shock, except for a few of the better trained agents, ones I had worked with actually. Mogi and Aizawa. I had helped them find a pair of hackers who were messing with a school's mainframe. My old high school actually and as a result I created a new security system and gained a couple thousand bucks. It was win win, but back to the matter at hand.

I continued to scan the room, my eyes stopping on Minagawa. My lips pursed in irritation. There wasn't any sign of surprise from the vile man, but he seemed to be radiating a smug sense of superiority. He also must have reached this conclusion and judging by the way he was holding himself, he had brought the information to my Dad's attention and now expected to be placed in charge of whatever task force was created for the case. I had to stop myself from smiling. I couldn't wait to see his look of horror when he realized I had made a move first.

Then Kinoshita caught my attention. The small man was twitching nervously and kept looking at Minagawa like he was the only thing keeping him from bolting out of the room. And looking over past experiences, he probably was. Kinoshita was cowardly and always liked having big friends to look after him

No one else was revealing anything unusual so I gave Dad a "go ahead" look. To everyone else it might seem like dad was the one running the meeting, but I was the one pulling the strings…and it sickened me. Having this kind of control over anyone while they were afraid, made me feel like I was taking advantage of them. Under normal circumstances I could have brushed the guilt off, but now it stayed with me, like a predator that had sank its claws into a meal. I shuddered at the imagery.

_Maybe I am twisted enough to have come up with that dream on my own…_

Dad began to speak again and I snapped to attention. "Due to the gravity of the situation, the ICPO has decided to hold a meeting to discuss the best course of action towards this case. Our department is allowed three representatives, including myself. The other two candidates have been chosen, in one case, to gain experience and the other because they were the first to consider the possibility of murder." Everyone betrayed their shock, except Minagawa, if anything he grew more proud. Kinoshita was looking at Minagawa with his mouth agape. Apparently Minagawa hadn't bothered to tell him the details, just that something good was going to happen.

"The first representative I've chosen is Touta Matsuda. He needs the experience and I believe will provide a good input on how the general population will react to the murders." Nice, Dad! The reasoning was perfect, no one would question the decision. Me on the other hand…

Matsuda stood up, slightly dazed, and made his way to my father's side. Some people even applauded. Now it was my turn. I tensed up in anticipation for what was to come, my eyes locked on Minagawa. Dad continued after clasping Matsuda's shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"The other representative I have chosen came to me personally, mere days after the supposed murders began. I invite that person to come forward now," he paused. Minagawa began to stand, a smirk surely on his pointed rat like face. "My daughter, Rei Yagami."

Minagawa whirled around to face me, his face a mixture of surprise, loathing, and a trace of his earlier superiority. I ignored him and followed the path Matsuda had just taken, stopping at my Dad's side. Gazing out at the stunned officers, I hoped I managed a calm and confident atmosphere. Their expressions were almost too easy to read now, the challenge was taken out of it.

The room seemed to be divided in half. Those who thought I was up to the task and those who thought I was a brat who had whined at "Daddy" until he had given in. This seemed to be a safe assumption because I had only worked with about half of the force in my time here and once I actually explained my thought process, they respected me pretty quickly.

"May I say something?" I asked, snapping the police men out of their reverie. Dad nodded. "I understand I am not what many of you expected and in any other circumstances I would not be standing up here, but none the less, I was the one who theorized these 'coincidences' were murder." I paused letting the words sink in. "Before you protest my involvement on the case, I would like to ask you if anyone else in this room was in my place would you still object?" Several members of my audience shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I realize my age and gender make me a slightly unusual choice, but I believe my intelligence overshadows the complications caused by them. Thank you." I waited for the inevitable act of defiance from Minagawa and he didn't disappoint.

"What do you mean 'intelligence'?" he spat out, obviously furious. "Are you trying to tell us that you, a seventeen year old girl, is smarter than us, a room filled with government trained police officers?" I didn't flinch or even blink at his outburst.

"You misunderstand me. I was not demeaning anyone's intelligence and I was not claiming intellectual superiority. I merely meant my own intelligence made my age and gender a miniscule issue," I replied calmly, but he wasn't done yet, not by far.

"You claimed to have considered the possibility of murder mere days after the deaths began. I too began to suspect foul play. How do I know you didn't hack into my computer, find the information and then go to your father with the theory before I did?" He was trying to use my previous success with designing a security system as a basis that I could have stolen the information. I could have, of course, but I didn't. People had started whispering to each other, arguing whether or not I would perform this act. Judging from the outraged expression on Aizawa and Mogi's faces they had side with me. I was pleasantly surprised, but then they were extremely loyal to my father. It would make sense that some of that was extended to me.

"Quiet," my father commanded, the chatter died down, but the mistrust was still clearly in the air. Minagawa was smirking, sure he had driven me into a corner, further proof that he was an idiot. "How could you ever consider that my daughter wou-"

"Dad." I cut him off, he looked at me, clearly intent on defending my honor. "Minagawa's suspicions are justified, how can we be sure I did not hack his computer?" I turned to face the vile man in front of me.

"Minagawa-kun?" I asked sweetly, his expression suddenly turned wary, I NEVER used honorifics. If I did it meant I was extremely pissed. "Could you please tell me when you first considered the possibility of murder?"

Unsure of what I was planning he answered. "Four days after the deaths began."

"And when did you approach my father with this information?"

"Four days after the deaths began. Why?" I smiled at him so simperingly bubblegum sweet, he took a step back.

"Because, Minagawa-kun," I said caressing his name lightly. "I came forward with this theory two days after the deaths began." I stopped myself from laughing hysterically, having to content myself with a small vindictive smile. Enraged he stormed towards me, oblivious to the disapproving glances being sent towards him by his colleagues. Kinoshita merely peered at me nervously, unsure if he should switch sides.

Minagawa stopped a few feet away from me, his teeth bared and fists clenched. "How the hell could you assume that with that little evidence? A pattern of a few days isn't enough basis to claim murder," he spat, venom dripped from his words as if he hoped by saying them I would succumb to their poison.

"You are quite right of course." He blinked, derailed by my lack of argument. "I only had a feeling the deaths were murders, and I simply brought the information to my father's attention, so if my theory was correct he wouldn't be taken completely by surprise and could employ counter measures." I paused, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "At least that's my official reason. I really didn't want anyone else to take credit for my discovery. If I had been wrong, no harm would have been done. I'm really quite childish aren't I?" Growling angrily he roughly grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me.

"You little bitch!" My shoulders started aching as his fingers dug into my skin.

"Restrain him!" my father ordered. Two men came forward attempting to pull Minagawa away from me as his shaking grew more violent. "I'm going to kill you!" Minagawa was practically frothing at the mouth now, as he turned on the officers behind him. They lunged hoping to knock him down, but he dodged instead landing an effective blow in one of their stomachs. As the first man doubled over in pain, the second managed to get behind Minagawa and pull his arms behind him, driving him to his knees. Handcuffs locked into place and the wildly thrashing man was removed from the room, his screams echoing in the halls. Kinoshita slunk out behind him, looking like a kicked puppy or a slave about to be whipped. Again with the disturbing imagery…

I blinked. I hadn't expected him to become that violent. It was a miscalculation, one that would require an apology. Not to Minagawa, but our assembled audience. I turned to address them, the dumbfounded looks on their faces almost comical.

"I apologize. I did not believe this would get so out of hand. I understand if you know longer want me representing the NPA. I await your judgment." I bowed my head, trying to appear humble. Dad clasped my shoulder comfortingly, and I bit back a hiss of pain. Minagawa was stronger than he looked. I was definitely going to have to ice my shoulders later.

Dad spoke up, "Are there any objections to Rei representing the NPA." I waited with baited breath, lifting my head slightly to observe their reactions. No one said anything. My little interaction with Minagawa had acted in my favor. "All right then you are dismissed." I concentrated on keeping only relief on my face. It wouldn't due for them to think I had manipulated them.

Once the room cleared leaving Dad, Matsuda, and I alone, I let it wash over me. I was doing this. My first _real_ case. No stapling papers or grunt work or coffee runs. I was playing the game now.

A sudden grin appeared on my face as I resisted the urge to jump up and down, all professionalism gone. I turned to look at Dad his expression trying for stern.

"Rei-"

"Don't start in with the lecture now, Dad. I already know everything you're going to say." He seemed to deflate slightly, but continued anyway.

"Rei that was extremely unnecessary. You didn't have to-" he struggled for the right word, "play with him like that. I didn't agree with his opinions, but that doesn't mean you have the right to-" I cut him off, slipping back into the defensive part of me that was stubborn and childish, but also could effectively diffuse any argument against me.

"It was completely necessary in order for you to keep your promise. Minagawa was attempting to rally support against me. Upsetting him was the quickest way to have both Matsuda and myself attend the meeting with little resistance from the other officers."

Up until this point, Matsuda had been nervously watching the exchange. He disliked conflict and that the two people he admired most in the NPA were arguing was distressing for him. Upon hearing his name, Matsuda broke in, "You were the one who wanted me to go?" His look of surprise was extremely amusing. I gave him an 'are you stupid' look.

"Of course, Matsu. Do you really think I'm taking my first real case without you?" A smile made its way onto his face.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I chuckled as he pulled me into a hug, going as far as to pick me up and spin me around. "Come on! Let's go! I don't want to be late!" Eagerly he took my hand and dragged me towards the exit. I glanced sheepishly at Dad, who sent me a look that clearly said, "This isn't over, young lady." Which I translated as, "Off the hook for now."

Then the reality of the situation washed over me again. This was actually happening. My first case, my first chance to prove myself, and I wasn't going to fail. I would capture Kira, at whatever the cost.

~Watari's POV~

Carefully, I put on the last piece of my disguise, a wide brimmed hat that through my already unrecognizable face into deep shadow. I scrutinized my reflection, searching for any sign that would link my disguised appearance with my normal one. A small noise of approval escaped me, when I found nothing.

I was going to have to leave soon in order to be L's, no _**Ryuzaki's**_, eyes and ears once more. But that didn't mean I couldn't check on my young ward one more time, before my departure.

_Not so young anymore._

I smiled briefly. Ryuzaki had recently turned 24, with no formal acknowledgement of the date of course, Ryuzaki thought birthdays were one experience he didn't need. How could a man without a face have a birthday? He had asked me. Besides, he was far more interested in the excuse to eat more sweets. Even in the womb it seemed Ryuzaki had been planning ahead, to be born on Halloween, a day when it was considered normal to eat half of one's body weight in candy. It seemed far too beneficial to him for it too be coincidence.

Of course when I had pointed this out to him, I was rewarded with an extremely detailed description of the origins of the holiday, and how it had nothing to do with candy. I still hadn't decided if Ryuzaki had been merely correcting me or was trying to distract me from monitoring his sugar intake. He had mentioned nothing about the impossibility of him planning out what day to born on.

I approached the room Ryuzaki was currently residing in, most likely in the dark. I opened the door without knocking, there was no need. We were the only ones in the spacious hotel rooms.

I had been half right. The room was dark, but light was coming from the computer screens and laptops that littered the floor. My protégée was sitting on the ground in the 'normal' way, that is, with his knees drawn up to his chest, his skin made even paler by the slightly eerie glow of the monitors. His thumb was by his mouth in his classic thinking pose, his dark hair unruly and wild. I felt a rush of affection toward the first of many orphans I had trained, he seemed so childish. At least until he opened his mouth and theories and observations rivaling Einstein's came pouring out.

I broke the silence, "Ryuzaki, I will be departing to attend the ICPO meeting shortly, do you require my assistance with anything before I leave?"

"No, Watari," he replied, his voice low and monotonous. He was in detective mode right now and was assuming the master and servant role that went along with it.

I gave a small nod preparing to leave the room, stopping when he spoke again, "But could you bring me a slice of cake?" I smiled beneath my disguise.

"Of course, Ryuzaki." I left, leaving the world's greatest detective alone with his work.

~Author's Note~

Did you guys get the Fruitsbasket names I stole? I used the last names of two of Yuki's most rabid fangirls and Momiji and Kakeru's first names. It's funny because Momiji is in no way evil and Kakeru is not a whimpering obedient lackey. Just a little joke on my part. I also based Minagawa loosely on Lucius Malfoy and Kinoshita on Peter Pettigrew. I also made up a word for that scene, or at least one Microsoft word didn't recognize. It was simperingly.

Did you enjoy the Matsudaness? This chapter was kinda meant to explain why he went to the ICPO meeting. I mean I love Matsuda, but he would not be my first choice as a delegate about the Kira case. Especially since there were only two representatives per organization.

What about Watari and L's little scene? I kinda feel like Watari was slightly senile in it, but I wanted to get his doting father/grandfather persona in. How many of you lost the game when Rei said, "I was playing the game now." How many of you have lost the game now? And who is this Tai person? Don't worry, all will be explained….eventually.

I'm surprised by the number of OCs I created, even if they are minor OCs, but still….

L is coming. Just not face to face for a while. I need to set it up so Rei makes a certain type of impression on Watari, before meeting L. Cause face it, without his approval, no one is even getting close to L. I finally know what chapter L shows up in and you're all gonna hate me for it…It's seven. I make you wait for more chapters before he and Rei meet face to face. I'm evil aren't I?

And about the title of this chapter, I totally forgot that episode two was called Confrontation. I just figured that it fit in with Minagawa and Rei's little tousle.

I'd like to thank **gnarley-, snowXgem, and Lt. Sarcasm for reviewing.** You guys rock.


	4. Confirmation

**Disclaimer: Yeah, apparently I don't own Death Note. Who knew?**

Chapter 4 Confirmation

~Rei's POV~

Childish. That was the word that came to mind as I silently observed the bickering representatives, all desperate to put the blame on someone. Anyone actually. It didn't matter if the organization was represented in this room or not, all trust was thrown out the window in the time of a crisis. It was all so juvenile. At the very least it made me feel better about my episode with Minagawa. Thinking of Minagawa brought my attention, yet again, to my throbbing shoulders. I grimaced against the pain.

I glanced to my right towards Matsuda and my father, who also seemed reluctant to join in with the verbal abuse that was being thrown back and forth. I folded my hands underneath my chin and settled in my chair, waiting for something relevant to be said. The arguing then reached an all time high when a gray haired man accused the FBI or CIA of possibly being behind the deaths. The insistent chatter died down though, when a large mustached man voiced the option of contacting L. I sat up, my interest piqued. The assembled organizations then began to murmur to each other, apparently discussing the option, when Matsuda asked,

"Uh, Chief? What's this L they're talking about?" My father began to describe L's illustrious history as I silently pondered my good fortune. Was L going to be put on my case? That's how I thought of it, my case. It didn't matter what it ended up being called to me, I would always refer to it as MY case. Even if I had never had the opportunity to meet the man, it would still be too good to be true.

"But I've heard this L is extremely arrogant. I understand he'll only take cases he is personally interested in," another man piped up.

"That's exactly right! Besides we don't even know how to contact him," someone replied.

"L is already on the move." The assembled agents all turned to face a heavily disguised man at the front of the meeting hall.

_Watari…_

I smiled briefly, it was just a guess, but I was sure I was right. Who else would L send?

"L has already began his investigation into these incidents," the man said, his voice low and gravelly, this put his age at approximately seventy years old. I smiled again; pleased that I was right when he was identified as Watari. Matsuda then asked who Watari was and was treated to another hushed explanation.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates." I leaned forward eagerly as Watari opened a laptop, an ornate L decorating the screen which also appeared on the monitor at the front of the room. A synthetically altered voice then began to speak.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L. The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scope, but make no mistake; we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable." This grounded me slightly. Hearing that L say I was right was much worse than hearing my father or Matsuda admit. His use of large words did amuse me though. It was a classic move. If you don't want to be interrupted, use words that the other party can't understand and hopefully they'll be shocked into silence. L continued on, "This case cannot be solved without full cooperation of the ICPO, that is, all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting." That was either going to be extremely simple or difficult. It depended mostly on the amount of respect these men held for L and whether if they were going to immediately trust him or make him work for it. Knowing how L worked he would not interfere with the decision, instead deciding to make them cave to his demands. I suppressed a groan. The meeting could drag on for hours if that happened.

"Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency." Dad and Matsuda stood up in response to this. Really, they shouldn't be so surprised. I had reminded Dad and explained to Matsuda for the first time all of my theories, excluding the name and a face one. I was content to remain sitting. I knew better than to question L. You didn't get any answers and ended up more confused than you started out.

"What? Why Japan in particular?" Dad asked.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan." Dad glanced at me, everything L was saying matched up with my theory perfectly.

"What's all this based on?" Dad questioned.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit." A direct confrontation? Not L's usual method of operation. But if we were dealing with someone who only needed a name and a face to kill, as I suspected, perhaps unusual methods should be used.

"A direct confrontation?" Dad inquired, echoing my thoughts.

"At any rate, we'll set up headquarters in Japan."

My father made a small noise of disapproval not picked up by the microphone. He clearly didn't like being kept out of the loop and was also unhappy that the headquarters where in Japan, most likely somewhere I had easy access to. He had probably been hoping HQ would be in England or America. Somewhere where it would be irrational for me to start investigating before I'd have to turn right around and go to college. Just because Dad had promised to let me investigate didn't mean I necessarily had to. Silently, I thanked L for being so difficult.

Since L seemed to be done speaking for now, the discussion regarding the ICPO's support was opened and after a slow forty-five minutes (though I was grateful it wasn't more), the ICPO consented. It was clear several delegates still weren't happy with giving L complete authority, but he had never steered them wrong before.

After thanking us for our cooperation, L explained his next course of action. A live world wide broadcast directed at Kira in hope that the pressure of L being after him, would cause him to make a mistake. L's assembled audience was clearly annoyed that he had assumed support would so readily be given that he already had a plan set for action, but I could only grin.

L wasn't telling them the whole story. I had studied enough of L's cases to understand how his mind worked. L was most likely going to send in a proxy, probably a criminal due to be executed today, and have him declare himself to be L, then directly address Kira. This fake l would probably have a name plate with his real name on it so once Kira was angered, he would attempt to kill the stand in. If this succeeded, it would give solid basis that not only did Kira need a name and a face to kill, but that Kira didn't have to be personally present at the crime scene. And though L claimed it would be a worldwide broadcast, it would only be shown to small portions of the world at a time (starting with the regions of Japan) in order to pinpoint Kira's location. All in all it was quite well thought out, it was L after all. I then left with Matsuda and my father to head back to the station, anxious to watch the fun unfold.

~Watari's POV~

During Ryuzaki's interaction with the ICPO, I had been monitoring the crowd, searching for potential threats or roadblocks for the investigation. If necessary we would bribe them if it meant we got unanimous support to work on the investigation. When I got to the NPA my eyes slid past the first two men to the girl sitting at their sides. I blinked in confusion. A girl? She didn't like she could be any older than eighteen.

What was she doing here? I then noticed her headset, she must be a delegate. I noted that while she seemed serious, small smiles kept appearing on her face. She was amused it seemed with what Ryuzaki was saying, or at least at her colleagues' reactions. The smiles became more frequent when the elder of the two male NPA agents started questioning Ryuzaki. There was enough of an age difference and resemblance to safely assume he was her father. When Ryuzaki mentioned the culprit being in Japan, he looked directly at the girl, who had an "I told you so" look on her face.

When discussing giving their support to L, her expression varied between bored and irritated. Once or twice it looked like she wanted to say something, but a withering glare from her father kept her silent. Daringly, she stuck her tongue out at him, and he merely shook his head disapprovingly before facing the front, allowing the smile he had hidden from her appear on his face.

Once Ryuzaki explained his plan, she seemed to struggle to keep her…grin from becoming too obvious. It made me wonder if she had reached the same conclusions as Ryuzaki and had used them to pick out the true intentions of the broadcast. It didn't seem impossible, I had been trying for years to train a child to think like L and take up his mantle, it didn't seem to far fetched to think it had happened by pure chance. It explained all her secretive smiles and knowing looks, things I was well familiar with from Wammy's house. It was the mark of a smart child. However, she didn't seem to have any unusual habits or behavioral patterns. Perhaps growing up in a normal environment had prevented those from occurring? It was something I'd have to think over…

But back to the matter at hand. If she had realized Ryuzaki's true motivations she didn't seem too eager to spoil the plan or let anyone else in on the secret. She would make a good addition to our list of contacts and agents. I would have to speak about her to Ryuzaki.

~Rei's POV~

We were all back at the station now, in the same meeting room that had been used this morning actually. All the clutter that had been removed earlier on seemed to be slowly accumulating again. Most of us were gathered around a small television, waiting for L's broadcast to come on. Our patience was rewarded when a nervous looking reporter appeared on the screen.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live world wide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO. We now take you live to the ICPO." The image then changed to a well dresses man, with shaggy black hair. A name plate in front of him read Lind L. Tailor. This must be L's proxy. He then began to speak.

"I head up an international police task force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known, as L."

"So this is how it all begins," Dad stated his arms crossed.

"But, Sir, I don't get it. He's never actually shown his face before, right? Why would he choose to do it know?" Matsuda asked, honestly confused.

"It must mean he's serious about this," Dad replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I murmured. Matsuda looked at me questioningly before turning his attention back to the miniature TV.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find." Now came for the bait. The proxy was most likely going to attempt to anger Kira in hope that Kira would try to kill Lind L. Tailor.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now, is evil."

_Bingo_

There it was. The ultimate insult. Calling Kira what he hoped to exterminate from this world. Somewhere, I was sure Kira was throwing a tantrum. Hell, that's what I'd be doing.

Suddenly, "L", began to convulse and clutch at his chest before slumping down on his desk, clearly dead. Kira fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. Now it was time for the big reveal. And judging by my fellow officers looks of horror, L had better do it soon, before a riot started. I relaxed when the people attempting to remove Lind L. Tailor from the scene, were replaced by a familiar L logo. An electronic voice then began to speak.

"I had to test this out just in case, but I, I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." There we go, now everyone could relax. I looked around; no one seemed relaxed, just dumbstruck. Apparently they weren't taking the supernatural side of the case as well as L and I did. Maybe we were just more open to unusual solutions.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on the TV or internet. It appears that not even you have access to information to these types of criminals." L paused and then seemed to speak with a renewed energy.

"But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" That was a slight curve ball. I hadn't expected that. I thought L would stop after acquiring a basis for the kills with a name and face theory, not that he would go so far to gather evidence by using himself as bait. It was drastic, but at the very least I gained a bit more respect for him. I wasn't even upset I had failed to predict this. In fact I was slightly relieved L still managed to stay ahead of me. It just proved that he was the best and that we would catch Kira all the more quickly. I muffled giggles as the other agents questioned L's sanity as he continued to challenge Kira by asking for his death.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan." The moment Kira may have recovered; L dropped another bombshell on him. Kira had to be getting nervous now. Hopefully, it was nervous enough to make a mistake.

"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious, and furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decide to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never actually expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long before I am able to sentence you to death."

"L has…certainly lived up to his reputation," Matsuda commented.

"That's for sure," I added.

"Uh-huh. He proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were murders, and that he is here in Japan," Dad agreed.

_And he proved me right._ But I kept that to myself. L spoke again.

"Naturally, I am very interested to know how you commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

In the silence left by the ending of the broadcast, I softly applauded.

~Light's POV~

I sat on the edge of my bed, a frown growing on my face. That was absolutely humiliating; such an act against God would not be forgiven. This L had to go. But there was something a bit more pressing on my mind. Something that I knew wasn't true, but couldn't help but think. Ryuk took a look at my expression, chuckled, and asked mockingly, "Come on Light, are you really gonna sulk over that?"

"I'm not sulking; it's just that…I have a feeling like…I was just talking to Rei."

~AN~

Kind of boring. Nothing really happened. Watari did take an interest in Rei though. The title is confirmation because L is proving all of Rei's theories. I liked Rei applauding at the end though.

Ahh Watari, always thinking of the children. I would think that while he doesn't really mind L's strange quirks he would think working with outside sources would be a lot easier if l didn't have them. Thus he compared Rei's behavior to the other orphans and wondered if somehow being raised in a house full of genii GIVES you said quirks. For some reason I feel like Watari and L's relationship is really downplayed in the anime. The only real glimpse you get at it is episode 25…which makes me feel like crying every time I watch it.

Oooooh Light's in for it now. Btw does Ryuk remind anyone else of a puppy? No? Just me? Weird…

Today was the first day of high school for me, Ahhhh, right? Scary to think I'm a high school student. The day was kinda boring, so I decided I needed a pick-me-up and for some bizarre reason, posting does that. Probably because of the lovely reviews you guys leave me. But seriously, watch me get addicted to posting, but I guess that's good news for you guys. New chapters faster right?

I'd like to thank **Game-girl209, gnarley-, Lt. Sarcasm, and snowXgem **for reviewing. You guys rock. You guys were so excited to be on the list it made me happy. Good thing life's filled with those simple little pleasures.

Here's another random tidbit, while I was writing this whenever the phone rang I got hungry. Like immediate stomach rumble. **O.o** Weird right?


	5. Human

**Disclaimer:*Cue Sarcasm* Yeah I totally own Death Note. That's why I killed off all my favorite characters. Because that's what all loyal fangirls do. *End Sarcasm* I do NOT own Death Note.**

Chapter 5 Human

~Rei's POV~

Six o'clock. Almost quitting time, which meant it was time for the final reports of the day. And surprisingly a large number of leads had been found. Nothing that would seem extremely relevant to anyone, but L or myself…but still. It was progress. Everyone in the cramped overcrowded room of a headquarters had been strangely efficient today. Most likely because of our visitors, or to be more specific, Watari and L. Not that L was here in person, he was far too paranoid for that. Once again he was just a letter on a screen, seeing us unfit to grace with his presence, as some of my more arrogant colleagues put it. When they weren't following leads they were shooting distrustful looks at the legendary pair or muttering to themselves angrily. For the majority of the day I had been tuning them out. Actually, I was _still_ tuning them out.

It wasn't like I needed to pay attention. I already knew the results of all their research. When I was younger, I had created a program that allowed me to simultaneously monitor the use of several computers. With my father's permission, I had been using this program to go through all the findings throughout the day to look for patterns and possible information we could use to profile Kira. I was also supposed to examining the data from every angle to find any conclusions that L might have missed. Like that would ever happen. I was starting to feel obsolete and that bothered me.

If I had wanted to, I could join the current discussion at any time, but I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself to both L and the other investigators. In regard to L, I had chosen my seat in the corner because it kept me out of his line of sight. Despite the fact my colleagues supported my involvement of the case did not ensure my permanent place on it. And if L found me too young or inexperienced for the case I would have no choice in leaving if he ordered me to. In regards to the other officers, let's just say the Minagawa incident was still fresh in their minds and I had no desire to get an "insufferable know-it-all" reputation. It didn't help that last I'd heard Minagawa had a three month suspension and had to attend anger management classes. I probably shouldn't have been proud of my ability to make a grown man behave like a wild animal, but I couldn't help it. I snapped out of my mental ramblings and tried to focus, L was addressing us.

"That information is extremely relevant for us." Well, crap, I had just missed out on the relay of today's information. It's not like I didn't know what had been said, but it made me feel highly unprofessional. "It suggests, that given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student." Everyone turned to face the monitor now. Instead I lay my head down on my desk. Screw professionalism, I had just been reminded why I felt depressed and obsolete. There had been no need for me to point out this theory. I sighed quietly as a small tingling sensation took place on the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. It wasn't the threatening kind of feeling you get late at night, more like when someone across the room wanted your attention. Perfectly harmless. I pretended to look around the room, acting like I was bored, something that to the untrained eye, would blend in with my earlier actions.

_Watari?_

He was looking straight ahead, but his body was angled slightly in my direction. I blinked in surprise before closing my eyes, while also making sure to listen to L.

"Based on the fact that Kira has only killed criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he's driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course this is mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest route to catching Kira. Please continue with your report."

I was planning on ignoring the rest of the meeting, until Matsuda started speaking. I sat up, ready to back him up if anyone dismissed him without hearing his reasoning first. If Matsu thought it was important, we were damn well going to discuss it. Instead, Matsuda surprised me. He pointed out the decrease in crime across the world. It was actually quite brave of him to point out a good side effect of the killings, something no one else had dared to do in front of L. I felt a surge of pride which quickly turned to anger as the men around Matsuda acted like his observations didn't mean anything. I growled slightly under my breath, and felt Watari's eyes on me once again.

The meeting was then dismissed after L requested that we investigate how criminal's (who had been killed) identities had been made public and if there had been photos along with the names. Watari then shut the laptop before preparing things for the officers on the night shift. I stood up stiffly and stretched, keeping an eye on Watari the whole time.

_That was bizarre._

Why had he been so focused on me? It's possible he recognized me from the ICPO meeting; Dad had certainly drawn enough attention to us that my face may have stuck in his memory…but that wasn't it. He had started watching me after I acted depressed and angry. Emotion? Was that it? I was certainly getting warmer.

_Besides Dad, I was the only person he paid any special attention to. My behavior must have been different…_

I compared my small outbursts to the stoic, almost robotic expressions of the other officers. They were angry of course, but suppressing it in a way that wasn't quite natural for humans. Human. I pondered the word. I could almost hear a faint click in my head as I made the connection. I was acting human, not even bothering to imitate L's blithe mechanical attitude towards the case.

I felt a small pang in my chest, accompanied by guilt. When was the last time anyone treated L or Watari as humans? During the course of the day Watari hadn't left his post once, and no one had thought to offer him anything either. He hadn't complained though. Didn't voice any dissatisfaction with his treatment. I could only assume it was worse for L. He just didn't strike me as the type of guy who would willingly participate in the outside world, even anonymously. He was far too paranoid for that. It made me wonder if he lived in a padded cell of his own creation.

A plan then began to formulate in my head. The break room should still have some coffee and pie…

I approached Watari slowly, a thermos of coffee in one hand, the box of pie in another. He was facing away from me, almost finished packing up. When he slipped L's laptop into its case, I decided to go for it.

"Hello," I said softly, not wanting to startle the man. He turned to face me.

"Hello," he replied, copying my low tone like he was somehow thought our conversation was forbidden or against the rules. I bowed.

"I'm Rei, uh Rei Yagami." He bowed in response.

"It is nice to meet you, Rei-san. I am Watari."

"Yeah I know," I muttered. Did I hear him chuckle? He seemed strangely adept at dealing with young people. Though I suppose to work with L you have to be adept with dealing with anybody. "And just Rei please, No need to be so formal."

"All right, Rei. What can I do for you?" I grinned, all apprehension gone now. He was extremely polite for such an imposing figure. Almost servant-like in his mannerisms.

"It's actually more of what I can do for you. I noticed you didn't have the chance to eat or drink anything today and I figured you might like these." I held out the thermos and pie box. He accepted them and began looking through their contents. "The coffee is just for you, but the pie is for you and L to share." He looked at me, blankly I supposed, I couldn't be sure due to his disguise. "If you feel uncomfortable about accepting it, you don't have to." I shifted slightly nervously now. He just stood there. "Of course you don't want it, how do you know it isn't some assassination attempt or truth ser-"

"You misunderstood me. I was merely surprised." Finally, a reply. "It's just been a long time since I was treated so…" he trailed off, uncertain how to continue

"Human," I finished for him, feeling slightly embarrassed for suggesting people didn't treat him human. He nodded.

"Yes, that is the right word isn't it?" I was surprised by his cheerful tone. I was sure if I could have seen his eyes they would have been twinkling. Was he…was he teasing me?

"Well, I've got to go; I'll see you tomorrow I guess." It felt weird to give him such a normal farewell.

"Yes, I suppose you will." Then I, for lack of a better word, scurried away, quite sure he was laughing behind me.

"Please state your name and purpose," a large burly man demanded, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. I grinned at him.

"Sir, yes sir!" He smiled at my overenthusiastic greeting, before dropping the serious pretense.

"Always nice to see you, Rei."

"The pleasures all mine, Shou." He smiled again.

"All righty then, back to protocol. Name and purpose?" he inquired, a pen poised over a clipboard, ready to mark the time I visited the prison.

"Rei Yagami to see Taichi Todo." He begin filling in the data. "And I come," I paused for dramatic effect, "with pie." I held up the bag containing the fresh pie I had bought on my way to the prison. He whistled appreciatively.

"Damn," he said, drawing out the syllables. "Do I get a piece?" He flashed me another cheeky grin. I liked that about Shou. He was a freaking prison guard, but always had a smile.

"That's up to Tai. Besides you can get pie whenever you want." He looked at me mournfully before sighing softly.

"True…" He looked so distraught, gazing off into the distance like the protagonist in some sappy movie. I raised a hand to my mouth to muffle my laughter, which was of course his desired effect. "OK! Let's run this baby through the x-ray, and you, and then off we'll go!"

I obligingly removed my loose articles and placed them in a container before walking through the huge metal detector. It didn't go off of course. This was second nature to me after the many visits I'd made. None of the usual intimidation factors of the prison that had worked on me when I was twelve had any effect any more. The bleak concrete, barred rooms, and various guards and check points no longer unnerved me. It also helped I had become friends with Shou who was mysteriously _always_ on duty whenever I made a visit.

Shou handed me my belongings and began to escort me inside to where Tai would be waiting. Shou was whistling cheerfully, playfully saluting any other guards he passed by. I snorted softly after his third salute. He was so concerned with making me smile. Hearing me, he caught my eye and winked.

"Ah! Here we are!" He threw open the double doors with far too much enthusiasm. The spacious room we entered looked a lot like a basic cafeteria. Except for the walls and floors that all had the same dreary gray shade and the convicts in their bright orange jumpsuits, the only splash of color in the room. Oh and did I mention that all the tables and benches were bolted down to prevent prisoners from using the furnishings as weapons? Lovely, right?

"Your man is over there," Shou informed me, gesturing to a small table in the corner of the room, one of the more private spots. I turned to thank him, but he held his hand up, not wanting me to speak. "No thanks necessary, we both know you two are the only ones we can leave alone without trying to plan an escape or smuggle something in or out." I nodded, but continued with my earlier thought anyway.

"Still…thank you." The twenty-seven year old then adopted an "Aw shucks" expression and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Stop it. You're making me blush." He dropped the embarrassed act. "Go on now. Before visiting hours are over." I gave him on last grateful look before making my way over to Tai.

"Hey," I said softly, sitting down on an uncomfortable plastic bench. Tai glanced up, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"Rei? Is that you?" he asked, as he continued to stare unblinkingly in my direction. I snorted loudly.

"Trying to make me feel guilty about missing last week's meeting by feigning blindness? Really, I would have expected better than that from you." The back haired man across from me snickered.

"Actually I was just emphasizing my steadily increasing age. Do you realize I'll be forty-three in a few months?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not old?" This had become a tradition ever since he had mentioned how old he felt when I turned seventeen

"That depends. How many times are you going to visit in the next month?"

"Four, and-" I paused, "wait, what?" Tai gave a small smile.

"They're releasing us in a month." I blinked repeatedly, my mouth gaping like a goldfish. He gazed at me patiently, waiting for me to require my powers of speech.

"That's great! When's the exact da-" My eyes narrowed. "You said we."

"And, just for the record I know I'm not old I just like hearing you tell me I'm not," he said attempting to stall.

"Tai. You said we." He might my eyes with a sad look. He lowered his head.

"Yeah, I said we."

"They're actually going to release them?" Fury was pumping through me. After everything they had done, they were just going to go free? "Why?"

"Good behavior. Someone pulled some strings I guess."

"Tai. They tortured me. They filmed it. Sent it to my father."

"I know. I was there remember." His distress was showing now, he was also upset that these monsters were going to walk free.

"I know you were there. You protected me, I wouldn't forget something like that." I ran my fingers through my hair also distraught. "But how much more damning could the evidence be?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I stared down at the table. "I'm sorry. I am happy you're getting out. You shouldn't have even been in here in the first place. Maybe if I had been out of the hospital for the trial I could have done something. Maybe if I had been at that trial those bastards wouldn't be getting out now."

"Rei," he said softly. I looked up him, guilt in my eyes. "I went along with it. It's me who should have done something. Maybe I should tell them to keep me locked up."

"NO!" I nearly shouted panic audible in my voice. "I'm not going to ask you to do that. You deserve it Tai. You deserve to have a life again. You deserve to be human," I said, thinking of my earlier conversation with Watari. "It just kills me that those monsters are going to get the chance again too." We sat in silence for while.

"It's going to be in the newspaper too," he said randomly.

"What?" I asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"Some people want to interview us. Have them tell our side of the story. How prison 'rehabilitated' us and all that." I froze. "I think they're going to have a photographer come in a few days." I slammed my hand down on the table. Tai looked at me alarmed.

"Did you agree?"

"What?" he questioned. "Rei what's wrong?"

"Answer the damn question." The words were harsh, but came out as a whisper.

"I haven't given them an answer, yet." I sank down in relief, my head hitting the table with a dull thud.

"Thank God," I murmured softly. He had been so close, so close to being a possible victim.

"What is it Rei?" He looked genuinely concerned now.

"Kira," I said my voice filled with disgust.

"The guy who can kill with a heart attack?" I looked up at him in surprise. Usually the prisoners were cut off from the world. "Shou," he explained with a shrug. "He smuggles me newspapers from time to time. A lot of the guards talk about him too."

"Yeah. The guy who can kill with a heart attack. We have reason to believe he can kill with just a name and a face. You would have definitely fit his MO. He would have seen you as another criminal escaping the justice system."

"Should you really be telling me this? Isn't this supposed to be classified?"

"Yeah, but if it means saving another victim…" I trailed off.

"We should tell the others," he said firmly. "I know you want to see them pay, b-" I cut him off.

"Tai, even I wouldn't wish that upon them. You can tell them if you want. Just don't expect them to believe you." He nodded.

"I will. And Rei?" I glanced up at him. "You're a good person, and if it meant keeping them in here," he swallowed audibly, "I would stay too."

"I know you would Tai. But I can't let you." The next pause was somewhat awkward. "Umm, I brought pie." He laughed under his breath.

"Same old Rei. Thinks pie will fix every thing."

"Not all pie," I said defensively. "Just apple pie." He smiled again.

"You should go, it's getting late." I got up to leave.

"Be careful alright?"

"Always," he said softly. Then Shou escorted me back to the entrance.

~Watari's POV~

I placed a piece of the pie Rei had given me in the microwave for Ryuzaki, chuckling slightly at the memory of it. That girl was something else. She had been concerned for us; had been the only one to notice the schism between L and myself and the other investigators. And if that hadn't been surprising enough, she had actually felt guilty about how we were treated. It hadn't bothered me how I had been ignored, treated more like a piece of furniture than a person, but she evidently had cared enough. The pie had been a nice gesture and unbeknownst to her, extremely appropriate. If she wanted to show L she cared at all this had been the way to do it. I was looking forward to being able to speak to her again, curious to compare her lifestyle to the other gifted children at Wammy's house.

The microwave dinged loudly, and I opened it removing the pie. I then proceeded to cover the piece in caramel topping and whipped cream, along with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Then I made my way to the room Ryuzaki resided in. Still completely dark with little or no furnishings. I placed the pie on the floor next to his hunched form and he promptly scooped it up, a forkful halfway up to his mouth before asking,

"Watari? What is this?" I know he meant where it had came from. It was a mystery to me how he could tell the difference between what I prepared and bought.

"A gift from a fellow investigator." He brought the fork under his nose, trying to detect anything wrong with it. "I already and it tested for any type of poison or drug. It's clean."

"I see," he muttered in his usual monotone, before placing the plate back on the floor. "That will be all Watari."

~L's POV~

Watari left the room, and I turned back to the task at hand, my pale fingers moving swiftly over the familiar keyboard. I _was_ planning on eating the piece of apple pie, if I was identifying the aroma correctly. I just didn't want to do so while Watari was present. It was rather juvenile actually, like a child holding their breath or hiding in a tree until they got what they wanted. My paranoid side was also kicking in (and by paranoid side, I mean all of me). I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something that hadn't been prepared by Watari, and I was slightly reluctant to stop now.

I brought my thumb to my mouth. My classic thinking gesture. This brought me back to the question, who had chosen to give it to me. It wasn't a particularly pressing problem, just a bit of a surprise. The probability of this happening, now that I thought to plug the numbers in, had been less than two percent. Almost absently my free hand reached down to bring the fork I had previously filled to my mouth. And the pie…it tasted good.

~Author's Note~

So now ya'll know who Tai is. What exactly happened will be explained later. Who thought Rei and Watari meeting was cute? Who thought Shou was just five levels of awesome? And this is the first time I used L's POV! GASP!

I really didn't think this story would become so pie-centric. It really wasn't supposed to be mentioned this many times, but it feels like very other word I wrote was pie. Pie is a weird word, anyone notice that? Or is it just me?

Anyways thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed: **Lt. Sarcasm, gnarley-, snowXgem, RenKun-Sensei, .Booth., and .** You guys rock. I would give you the cookies I'm making today, which are the best in the world, but unfortunately I knowith not where any of you live. So instead I'll give you these virtual cookies, which aren't as good because they're just a tribute.

Does anyone get that joke? If not go look up the song Tribute by Tenacious D. Really a random song and it reminds me of Jack Black for some reason…


	6. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note. You no sue. Got it?**

Chapter Six Curiosity

It was yet another magnificent morning at the station. Of course I'm not being sarcastic in the slightest. It's wonderful to spend your day attempting to find a deranged killer. Absolutely wonderful. I sighed despondently; mere hours after we come up with our student theory, Kira breaks the pattern, instead deciding not to kill within his normal time period but to kill an incarcerated prisoner once every hour. And my "esteemed" colleagues were more concerned with the fact that L's theory might be wrong and were spending all their energy on creating scenarios that allowed his conclusion to remain plausible instead of noticing the critical information this provided for us. L cut in over their inane chatter.

"You're missing the point. It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these victims in prisons where they're sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death." There we go, give the man a prize. And judging by the current silence from L, he was deducing, like I had, that somehow Kira had gained access to classified information from the task force. Which meant that now L was going to have to investigate every single one of us here. I suppressed a groan. Great, so much for remaining under L's radar.

But it made me wonder if L could see Kira's motivation. Kira was definitely smart; he had proven that by being able to somehow hack our database. He had most likely thought ahead and knew that L would plan on investigating the police. L wouldn't be able to hide this forever and then the investigators would begin to lose the little trust they had in L. In turn they would probably attempt to investigate him. Kira was probably counting on them revealing L's identity for him…but that wouldn't work. Kira was clearly underestimating L. I had been researching him for years and had turned up very little, minus his little detective war with Coil and Deneuve.

Was L counting on Kira reacting this way? Did he want the other officers to distrust him? At the moment, that seemed to be the case. If L truly wanted the task force to trust him, he would tell them about the leak and give them instructions on how to secure their computers, not keep it secret. That was the only conclusion; L didn't want the task force's trust. Or at least he didn't want all of it. Once they discover L had been investigating them, a majority of them are going to leave; only the truly dedicated ones would stay… Ah! I'm such an idiot! That's it! L wants to weed out anyone who isn't one hundred percent dedicated to the case and him. It really shouldn't have taken me so long to figure out, but then he was L. If it was easy for me to understand his thought process, he would be out of a job.

And more pressing to me, I actually felt happy knowing all this. Don't get me wrong, I hated Kira and everything he stood for, I was completely exhausted, working myself to the bone finding conclusions I knew L had already made, and I was still having terrifying nightmares about it all…but I was happy. I was being challenged, something that hadn't happened in who knows how long. There were no simple solutions here, I was being forced to use every cell I had of brain power to even stay close to L's level, and I was happy about it. If I had the energy I would be completely disgusted with myself. I didn't sigh this time, but exhaled loudly, blowing my bangs out in annoyance with myself. This earned me a glance from Watari.

Speaking of Watari, strangely enough I had began to enjoy his company. He at the very least understood my plight now. I gave him a curt nod to let him know I was fine and then continued on with my research. Everything was calm (for once), until three gentlemen made their way to my father's desk. Each carrying what looked like a form of some sort. This couldn't be good.

"What's this about?" Dad nearly shouted. I blinked in surprise, Dad wasn't usually so brash, the stress of it all must be getting to him.

"With all due respect, Chief, we're resigning." Resigning? What? How could anyone even think about backing out on a case this important? As it was we barely had any men. I ground my teeth in annoyance. "We demand that you assign us to a different case, or you can have or badges right here and now." Cowards.

"Why?" Dad asked, obviously confused. "You're good cops." We were then treated to what was basically a giant anti-L rant and how it wasn't fair that they were on the front line, without any cover or protection whatsoever regarding their names and faces. All of it was utter nonsense. They could die on any case, and they were backing out just because they didn't have the same level of protection as our best chance at catching Kira? All of it was utter bull. I spent the rest of the day practically throwing myself into work; I was not going to allow us to be put behind by three idiots running away, while also praying for the day to be over so I could rant about it to Watari.

Finally, when the day was over, I made my way towards Watari sitting in an empty seat near him. I heard a faint beep as he, well I assumed, shut down the laptop.

~L's POV~

My laptop beeped loudly, Watari was contacting me. I frowned. The task force would have just been leaving; he shouldn't be contacting me yet. I crouched down on the floor, and held a button in to answer him.

"Yes, Watari?" I waited hearing no response. Frowning again, I checked the settings on the laptop, everything was working properly, he should be able to hear me. Looking at the settings on the laptop he currently had, I found the problem. The speakers on his end we're off. I reached forward, about to rectify the problem before I heard him speak.

"Good evening, Rei." Rei? Who was Rei? My mind immediately supplied the answer. A member of the task force, obviously. What was strange was that Watari was greeting "Rei" so informally and that he thought I would want to hear the conversation at all. Watari was far too good at his job to have contacted me and then conveniently have the speakers on his end turned off. He clearly didn't want to inform the other member of the conversation that I was listening in. Could this be the mysterious gift giver? It would be plausible. Watari had mentioned the fact this person had deliberately sat in my camera's blind spot so I would be unable to see them, it would make sense that would be reluctant to speak in front of me too.

"Hey, Watari," came the tired reply. It was female and sounded young. There was the solution as to why she didn't want me to know her identity. She assumed that I might be unwilling to have a young woman on the investigation team. It was a slightly prejudiced view point, but I could understand her concern. Many men still had a difficult time understanding that women could be competent in all fields of employment. I myself had no qualms towards women being members of my investigation teams; in fact I found that they did their assignments almost better than their male counterparts. Naomi Misora, for example, of the L.A.B.B. murders case had preformed excellently in my stead. I leaned forward and turned up the volume on the laptop, wanting to hear more of the conversation.

~Rei's POV~

"Good evening, Rei," Watari said, fiddling with the papers in front of him, condensed reports of the day's findings.

"Hey, Watari," I answered tiredly. Well that was no good; I didn't want to appear tired. That made me sound like a little kid who had been up to late. I wanted to be angry and whiny for once.

"I trust you had a good day?" Now he was looking through the papers, carefully making sure everything was in place.

"You should know," I shot back. "You were watching me." Now I sounded testy, which still translated as being tired, just choosing to be grumpy rather then subdued. He chuckled lightly under his breath.

"I was." He then chose to look up at me, taking in my unhappy face and slouching posture. "You are upset by the men who resigned."

"Of course I am!" I blew up. "How could they be so selfish? It wasn't like they haven't risked their lives on a case before, and this is probably the most noble cause they have to risk their lives for!" Watari waited patiently for me to finish. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "It just bothers me that these people still don't trust L. I admit we could be doing a bit more to protect our officers, but we can't grant the same level of security to all of us. L should be the priority. While I know I sound heartless by saying this, we're expendable, L isn't."

"Rei," Watari chastised, "you are not expendable." I snorted.

"At the moment, I am. All I'm doing is coming up with conclusions, the same ones L is drawing up actually. My job is to see all possible outcomes and now that L has left one out, I can't help but think he did it purposely." Watari remained silent for a moment before responding.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Rei." I smiled at him and then looked away.

"How do you think the other officers are going to react when the discover L's been investigating them?" Watari said nothing, though if I had to guess, I would say he was gaping at me. "Come on, Watari. We obviously had a leak; you can't tell me that L's not curious to how it happened. Because he didn't say anything to the other officers, I'm guessing he's hoping they'll react badly and leave. Then only the truly dedicated investigators will remain right?" Watari kept quiet. I sighed quietly, "I guess that means I shouldn't be so mad about those three officers then. They would have left anyway." Watari chuckled then, gradually growing louder before full blown out laughing.

"Extraordinary," he said once he was done laughing. "I had a feeling you'd give L a challenge. He's been asking about you." I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"He has?" Watari nodded.

"He's extremely curious to know exactly what drove you to give him that pie." I could feel heat gradually creeping into my face, despite my efforts to suppress it. "He was extremely disappointed when I told him you were hesitant to show yourself." Crap, I could feel my face getting pink. "He was even curious to know what bakery you bought the pie from." Damn it. Full on blush. I was so glad L couldn't see me now.

"I-it was just a silly wh-whim." And now I was stuttering. Just perfect, I hated this. I never liked being put on the spot. I sighed getting serious. "And I don't want to show myself and risk a bad impression and then get thrown off my case." Watari was looking at me intensely now.

"Your case?" he questioned. Crap.

"Yeah mine." I decided just to go with the truth. "I was the first one in the office to suspect that Kira was murdering people. I was the first one to suspect all of it actually. The name and face theory, the Kanto region theory…everything."

"I didn't know that," Watari mused softly. "Though it certainly explains why a young girl such as yourself was at the ICPO meeting…" he trailed off. "But you didn't answer one of L's questions." My eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't?"

"No. You have yet to inform me where you obtained such a magnificent apple pie." At this, I broke down laughing.

"Ahaha, no I guess I didn't. Here I'll write down the address." I grabbed a piece of scratch paper and quickly jotted down the information. Watari quickly read over it, before stuffing the scrap into one of his many pockets. "I get the feeling that underneath all that genius, L's just like a little kid" I gasped suddenly realizing what I just said. "I'm sorry what I meant was, umm, uhh…" I slowly babbled into silence.

"Hmmm," Watari muttered thoughtfully. "I do believe you're right on that account." Watari then turned on his heel and begin walking towards the exit, leaving me gaping openly behind.

~L's POV~

I shut the lid of my laptop, a thoughtful expression on my face.

_Well that was certainly…interesting._

No, not interesting. That wasn't the right word, more like, enlightening? Yes that was the meaning I was striving for. That was enlightening. Absently I scratched my head. It had certainly answered all my questions and then some, but it also created more. I pulled my knees in tighter to my chest, wanting my deductive skills at full potential. Ideally I'd also be eating some type of sugar, but Watari was still presently away. But back to the matter at hand.

I now knew this girl, Rei, was extremely young for this line of work. She had reached many of the same conclusions I did, a few even before myself, due to her proximity to the first murder. Obviously she was intelligent. She was also humble, not hiding her face out of mistrust, but out of worry that I would throw her off the case if she happened to make any kind of blunder while I was watching. She had given me that pie because she was still new to police work and not completely desensitized to the treating of humans more like machines than individuals with feelings. She also seemed to be extremely loyal to me, hinting that she had been aware of my past investigations. And somehow, she had managed to deduce my movements before I had even had time to arrange for the officers to be tailed. It was to say the least impressive. All in all she seemed like an intriguing young women.

_I'll have to ask Watari to take note of her for future Japanese investigations._

Then I frowned, remembering Watari's earlier agreement to Rei's observation that I was like a young child. It was good thing Watari was irreplaceable…

~Rei's POV~

It had been some time before the task force finally figured out L was having them investigated. Idiots that they were (I mean honestly what kind of training did they have back then?); they had only became aware of the agents following them, which I now knew had been FBI, _after_ they had died. And now, to put it simply, all hell was breaking loose. Dad then suddenly managed to stop all the commotion and decided to address us all.

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's quite possible that we all may be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families," at this he glanced at me, "and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave the investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You have my word. But if you're not absolutely sure, then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all." I bit my lip softly.

_Dad…_

It was killing him to do this. His own morals wouldn't let him back off the case, and he sincerely hoped no one else would either, but deep down he knew the truth. That Kira was, at the very least, terrifying and that if people were given the choice to possibly be killed by a delusional murderer or be able to stay safe, to stay with their families, and have the burden of searching after Kira lifted from them, who could blame them for choosing the later? Well, I could, but I was the exception. I hadn't lived long enough for there to be anyone truly important. I loved Mom, Light, and Sayu, but they would learn to manage without me. I was sure Light would be able to fill any hole I left behind. And I knew from past experiences that you could die at any time at any age. If I had to die I was going to do it with a bang and for a noble cause.

During all my mental ramblings, all the unwilling officers had crept from the room. I looked around, curious to see who was left. My father (of course), Matsuda (which made me feel extremely proud of my young friend, despite the fact he was older than me), Aizawa and Mogi (who were once again proving their loyalty to my father), the two men who had taken care of Minagawa who I now knew were named Ukita and Ide (which was surprising, I hadn't been at all sure of their thoughts), and finally myself. Altogether we made a rather ragtag team.

"Six men, huh?" Dad muttered. Then he spoke louder intending for us to hear his next words. "Well seven, including myself. Still I'm grateful to see that there are as many as six of you willing to risk your lives to face evil." He looked at me, his eyes strong and focused. He was giving me one last chance to back down, to become the perfect little student again with Light and forget all this Kira nonsense. I met his stare not looking away until L spoke.

"The fact that you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you," he stated in his usually garbled voice. And he must have. Dad had said there were seven of us, yet L could clearly not see me from the current positioning of the camera. Watari had told me that he informed L I did this, but the fact that he wasn't demanding to see me emphasized that he did mean what he said. Either that or he trusted Watari's trust in me.

Aizawa then cut in, "Hold on a second. L just said he's decided to 'trust us' now." I could almost here the air quotes around, trust us. "But honestly what reason do we have to trust him?" If I hadn't been worried about drawing L's attention to me I probably would have said something along the lines of, "Um, because he's freaking L?" That was hardly appropriate for the situation though.

"Look L, all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice, so I hope you understand what this means." Ide chimed in, agreeing with Aizawa. "We're really sticking our necks out here." So cynical.

"But you never have to show your face do you? You just give the orders," Aizawa complained. I felt myself stiffening slightly out of irritation. L was our best chance at catching Kira. When you're a cop you make sure to protect you're best possible way to solve a case. Why couldn't these people understand that logic? I was overreacting again; it was just like when those three officers resigned from the case. At least Aizawa was willing to stay. He just needed a little symbol of trust from L. "I don't see how you can expect us to work alongside you under these conditions," Aizawa finished.

"L," Dad started to say, "if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we could all meet in person?" The request wasn't completely unreasonable, and I was at a loss to know how L would respond. L had never been willing to show his face before on a case, and do so now when one's face was extremely important was dangerous. But, L had said he trusted us, and to have purposefully antagonized members of the task force into leaving meant he must have had something special in mind for the few of us that decided to stay. I held my breath, waiting for the world's greatest detective to answer.

"The thought had already crossed my mind. After all, I did say that I trusted all of you." Watari then turned the laptop so the screen faced outwards, where instructions began to appear.

We were standing outside of headquarters, waiting for it to be close enough to eleven o'clock so that we would arrive at the hotel at the specified time. The wind blew through our clustered little group and I shivered, pulling my coat tighter around me. We had been standing in silence for a while now, letting the reality that we were going to meet L, sink in.

"Why is he seeking our help now?" Ide blurted out, disrupting the previously quiet atmosphere. "There's only seven of us. He's solved all these difficult cases by himself in the past, so what makes this one different?"

"What about the fact that our target has some sort of power that allows him to kill with a heart attack?" I asked sarcastically. Ide's constant mistrust was becoming extremely grating. All I wanted right now was to enjoy the high that meeting my idol was providing me with. He ignored me and continued.

"The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's gonna send a stand in or proxy of some kind instead of coming himself. It's not like we'd ever now," he practically sneered. I frowned at him, feeling my previous irritation with him returning.

"A proxy, huh?" Aizawa pondered. "Well it is possible." Ugh, not Aizawa too.

"I believe L. I think we can trust him. And besides, I don't really see how we can solve this case without his help," Matsuda offered, not wanting his opinion to go unheard like many times in the past.

"I agree," Mogi added. Thank God for Mogi and Matsuda.

"As do I," I stated firmly, shooting Mogi and Matsuda grateful looks. Mogi nodded back, while Matsuda grinned like a school girl, a look which on him, was extremely endearing.

"From the beginning, he's been very upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case. Perhaps we should think of it like, he's been waiting for this to happen all along," Dad deduced. Perceptive. Well, Light and I had to get our intelligence from somewhere.

"Why would he do something like that?" Matsuda asked, honestly curious.

"There were a number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began. And once we got started we had detectives resigning left and right. Following that, classified information was leaked, so I'm not surprised that he didn't trust us."

"In other words," Matsuda said slowly, like his brain was translating what Dad said into another language. Well, in a way he was. Matsuda language, which most people could understand. I myself was fluent in it. "He was waiting for the task force to get narrowed down to only those of the investigation he could trust. And to do that he needed to weed put anyone that wasn't totally committed." I felt a surge of pride for both my father and Matsuda. While it was a little late now to make sense of L's past movements it was still impressive that they had managed to figure it out at all. I decided to keep quiet about knowing L's strategy before he even put it into place. Let Dad and Matsuda have their super hero moment.

Ide gritted his teeth and the burst out, "If we're working with that guy, I'm leaving the task force. You don't have to worry, I won't try to follow you, I'm not interested in finding L," he said with disdain. He quickly left not making eye contact with any of us. Ukita frowned slightly and looked at the ground, before adding.

"Well I think we can trust L, so I'd be willing to cooperate with him on this investigation." That seemed to be all the encouragement Aizawa needed.

"Count me in," he said. We all then prepared to meet the world's greatest detective.

~L's POV~

This was absolutely impossible. Watari had finally given me the full name of the mysterious "Rei" so I could be adequately informed of her past investigations and possible criminal records. I had managed to gather information about every remaining member of the task force except this, "Rei Yagami." Initially, I had searched her name through the files the police had on their employees. Unfortunately, this had turned up very little except that she was the Chief of the NPA's daughter and that she was not even an official employee of the police, but an intern of some sorts. Because she was an intern she was not required to have a police ID therefore there were no pictures of her at the station.

A little more digging had revealed that she was seventeen years old and had a twin sibling named Light Yagami. Using the information I had found about Light Yagami, I had been able to find her previous school which she had apparently graduated a year early from. However when I had requested the files on Rei Yagami from the school, they refused to voluntarily offer up the information because of some privacy policy they had about past and current students.

My next move had been to hack the school's main frame, but surprisingly, this too was fruitless when all attempted hacking failed because of some ridiculously advanced security system they had specifically made when two students had tried to alter their grades. Whoever had created the system was a master, and I would have to remember to send the site to Matt to see if even he could break through the complex firewalls and other defenses. I, unlike my successor, had focused my mental abilities simply on detective work and reasoning skills. While I was a fairly good hacker, I was not familiar enough with programs such as these to confidently attain the information I wanted without possibly crashing my laptop or leading someone to my present location.

I frowned in annoyance. From the start this Rei Yagami had been an enigma, and now I was going to meet her blind. This was something I couldn't come to terms with. Since I had begun my career as a detective, I had never once had to go into a situation without knowing every possible variable that could occur. It was extremely uncomfortable not knowing what this one unknown might cause to happen. And underneath my irritation I was also, against my will I might add, slightly fascinated.

It had been quite a while since anyone had provided a challenge for me that did not involve some huge stake, whether it was lives or money. True she was involved with the Kira case, but my interest in her lay outside of my duties as a detective. To put it quite bluntly, I was eager for our meeting so I would be able to reach some conclusion and then focus once more on the Kira case. I was hoping once we met face to face I would be able to classify her in some category and then get on with the case. While she had not been a huge distraction, in the moments I was not working, referring mainly to when I was waiting for some new batch of information, my thoughts had drifted towards her, something that was not acceptable.

I turned from position by the window when a faint knock sounded at the door. Ignoring the other members of the task force that had arrived first, I called out for them to let themselves in. Time to put an end to all these questions.

~Author's Note~

AWW CLIFFY! Yes that was definitely a cliffhanger. Finally figured it out. Well L seems awfully interested in Rei now doesn't he? They finally meet next chapter. Sorry to use the plot for all it's worth, but most people skip over the beginning and just go straight to meeting L. But I wanted to be different; I wanted to make you all wait! HAHA I'm evil aren't I? I assure you, all stalling was needed for plot purposes. I mean I wanted L to be interested in Rei when she first shows up so I was wondering how to do that. And then I thought, L is interested in things he doesn't understand, so let's have Rei unintentionally spark up his interest. Now that's set up and their relationship can progress all the faster. And yes, I am fluent in the language of Matsuda.

Who caught the Timekeeper101 tribute? It's, "Um, because he's freaking L?" I also slipped in a B tribute. The mention of the LABB murders. Yeah, that's all he gets. Sorry BB fans! I love him too, but if he was in this he would kinda take over…But I am doing a B story after this! It'll be full of blood and gore and all that fun stuff! Matt got a small mention too. Because I loves him as well. Please ignore my atrocious grammar.

I'm such a retard. I stabbed myself (ACCIDENTALLY!) in the finger with my pencil. Hard enough to make myself bleed. Now it's bugging me….

To all my wonderful reviewers I give virtual banana muffins, which means I made real muffins today. Because your reviews amuse me and make me want to respond (And because I still don't know how to PM people…) I will respond!

**snowXgem:** Good! I'm glad you liked it. You're comments are always so nice and positive. They're an awesome pick me up. Thanks for acknowledging Shou's awesomeness. He thanks you, from wherever he lives deep inside my head.

**gnarley-:** Haha yeah, that was probably one of my more fun disclaimers. This one is just grammatically incorrect. XP. I'm not saying nothing about anything!

**RenKun-Sensei:** Oh my gosh…I've just been glomped. O.O My first glomping ever! I'm so happy! And I love Rei too. She kicks major Kira butt. Hear that IMAGAY? I think he hears me.

**Lt. Sarcasm: **I've been chibi tackled! The firsts just keep coming today…And yay more L POV! Hoorays and whatnot. If you did live in Santa Monica I could visit you. I live in Huntington Beach. It's the _real _surf city capital. Not Santa Monica. Santa Monica lies. I agree with you on the strawberries, but that's about it. I'm not really in to tropical fruits. Apples are my fave, though I've never had apple pie XP. I reference it every five seconds yet I've never had it….

**XxMichyBabyxX:** Thank you! Here's more for ya!

**theawesomesarah: **Don't worry, I won't stop writing, unless the carnivorous dolphins get me…then I might be forced to stop. I'm glad you like Rei. I'm horribly worried she'll become a Marysue. And we cannot let that happen. Your pie is in the mail.

**Rat300:** Did you just call me a genius? ^/^. Aww shucks I'm blushing. Stop it. No seriously. I don't like blushing. That is where Rei's reaction came from. But I'm glad this story made your day. It's always nice to find an awesome story when you're feeling down. I would know. And just out of curiosity, does your name come from Fruitsbasket by any chance?


	7. Fascination

**Disclaimer: Apparently no matter how many pennies I throw into a wishing well I will never own Death Note.**

Chapter Seven Fascination

~Rei's POV~

"It's unlocked. Please let yourselves in," came a low voice from the other side of the door. I could feel my heart pounding in anticipation as my father opened the door. We stepped inside and were greeted by a young man in a long-sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans. "I am L," he announced, while his right foot scratched his other leg, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Contrast. That was the first word that came to mind when I saw him. Dark hair, pale skin, black eyes with rings underneath them. Not only did his appearance contrast with itself, but it contrasted with the image he had in the world. His intellect made vs. his scruffy appearance. In truth, I didn't mind. I thought L fit the mad genius look he was currently sporting. To some degree he even reminded me of a Japanese Einstein, though I couldn't be a hundred percent sure of his nationality. He was at the very least part Japanese.

He scratched the back of his head, apparently perfectly at ease with the way the investigation team was ogling him. He had probably even had a guessed estimate for exactly how long they were going to remain silent while they were asking themselves if this was the real L. I however, had no doubts. What good would it do to send in a proxy this unbelievable? And when I concentrated I could detect a slight resemblance in his tone to the electronically scrambled voice he normally used to communicate with us.

Mogi, Ukita, and Aizawa exchanged a look, all clearly struck dumb by his strange appearance. Dad finally regained his senses and brought out his badge and ID.

"I'm Yagami of the NPA," he explained, though L already knew his identity. This started a chain reaction.

"Uh, Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

When it came to be my turn, I remained quiet. L already knew who I was, and I had a general idea of what he was about to do, and matching my name to my face would just be stupid. His eyes bored into mine waiting for an introduction. I said nothing keeping my face blank. He quirked an eyebrow at this.

"I'm very sorry we're late," Dad apologized. "Currently the six of us are-" L raised his hand, making a fake gun with his fingers and pointed it towards us.

"Bang," he said, pretending to fire.

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa asked. L made a small noise of disappointment.

"If I were Kira," he explained, "you'd be dead Soichiro Yagami-san, Chief of the NPA." Everyone excluding me gasped. I suppressed a smile. I had predicted L's actions correctly once again. "Kira needs a face and a name to commit murder. But I'm sure you've figured that much out haven't you? All of you excluding that young lady," he gestured towards me, "would be dead. Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead let's value our lives," he nearly muttered before slinking off into an adjoined room, his back slightly hunched.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone," Matsuda commented, "but I don't remember any evidence that showed he needed a name too."

"There's no way to verify if this is related, by criminals who's names were never released publicly or who's names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted." Dad answered. "We briefly went over it at one of our meetings."

"Just because none of them have died doesn't mean they weren't targeted," I murmured softly.

"That's enough small talk for now," L cut in. "Come this way."

"Ah, oh right," Matsuda said somewhat submissively.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there," L instructed, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"What do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" Aizawa asked slightly enraged.

"It's alright," Dad ordered "Just do as he says." We all pulled out our cell phones and powered them down. I didn't have any qualms about leaving my cell phone, and if someone desperately needed to reach me, there was a password they could type in to immediately turn on my phone.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not," Matsuda stated. L made his way over to chair and sat in it, but not in the usual way with his feet on the ground. His legs were pulled up to his chest with his hands on his knees. Well it explained the bad posture; his position forced his back to bend in a way that was normally thought as uncomfortable. If he made a habit of seating like this, it stands to reason that standing completely vertical would hurt.

"No I just find it distracting. I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing while I'm trying to talk. Let me start by saying that nobody takes notes on anything that is said at these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable," L commanded. We proceeded to sit and I found myself seated closest to L. He stared at me, something that seemed to be a bit of a habit for him. I met his gaze unflinchingly; his unblinking eyes didn't disturb me like the others. Maybe because of the strange fascination I felt towards him.

"You have yet to tell me your name," he said finally. I crossed my legs and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm Rei. Rei Yagami. And I have a slight contradiction in regards to your earlier statement." He raised his eyebrow, inviting me to continue. "You claimed that if you were Kira, all the members of the task force excluding myself would be dead. However, I am quite sure Watari has described myself to you in detail, and because of the fact I am the only young female here, there is no one else to match my description and you could have matched my name to my face through process of elimination." His lip twitched slightly as he tried to keep his poker face. He then raised a thumb to his lips and muttered to himself, "Extraordinary," before pouring himself a cup of tea.

The task force just continued with their open watching of the world's greatest detective, some of there mouths slightly agape. L took an experimental sip of the tea, before making a face and then adding several sugar cubes. And by several, I mean twelve. Matsuda bravely attempted to break the silence.

"Um, excuse me, L?" he asked.

"From now on I'll have to ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe."

"Uh, ok Ryuzaki," Matsuda answered his confused expression comical. "If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims, by keeping criminals names from the news?" It was an interesting thought, just not one that would work for our particular situation.

"If we do that we'll only be putting the general public at risk," L said, stirring his tea with a spoon. Though the way he was holding it was slightly off. Like it was contaminated with some sort of disease or like if he held it any tighter it would suddenly shatter.

"The general public?" Ukita asked aloud.

"Why?" Aizawa inquired.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing," L answered, like this explained everything. Which it did in a way. It meant that Kira would make his displeasure on this subject known by killing innocents or petty criminals, much like a child would through a temper tantrum.

"But how do you…" Matsuda trailed off.

"Just what do mean," Dad finished.

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose," he responded. I smiled at this, the words coupled with his tone of voice just didn't work. "That's how I know." He took another sip of his tea, slurping it slightly.

"Ryuzaki," Dad said, "would you mind being a little more specific for us."

"Early on in the investigation, I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand-in. Also as soon as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say, 'Whatta ya gonna do about it?'" L paused and drank more tea. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"I guess," Matsuda started, but was interrupted by L.

"If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil." He wiggled his toes and sighed softly. "That's exactly how Kira thinks."

"Like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum," I muttered softly. He looked at me his eyes widening slightly in surprise, not that it was noticeable to anyone but me.

"Exactly," he nodded. "In any case, let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?" Aizawa asked, shifting forward in his seat slightly. L brought his hand to his mouth.

"How about something like this, 'Death of FBI agents infuriates the US.' 'Latest killings anger the international policing community.' 'Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan.' For Kira, this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat, psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that'll cause him to make some sort of drastic action."

"A bluff, huh?" I asked myself. It wasn't a bad idea, but the chances of it succeeding were low. Kira would have learned from his past mistakes and would make sure that there in fact _were_ fifteen hundred investigators before taking any drastic actions. Apparently the rest of the investigators didn't think as far ahead as I did.

"That's interesting," Ukita said smiling.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred, when there are really only eight of us," Aizawa deduced. "And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them."

"It just might work," Ukita added enthusiastically.

"Well, before we celebrate," L said somewhat sarcastically, "I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case. We all nodded. "Kira works alone." L brought his thumb to his mouth, something that seemed to be a habit of his, though I had no idea how we could still understand him around it. "He had access to all our classified information."

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" Aizawa asked.

"Hold on Aizawa," Dad interjected. "Let's listen to his entire theory before asking questions."

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill," L continued, ignoring the interruption. "And to some extent he can control a victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind. And listen carefully to what I have to say next." L pulled out a marker and began drawing diagrams to go along with his explanation. The gist of it was L suspected that Kira had to be one of the people being investigated between the fourteenth and nineteenth of December. The task force gasped appreciatively. L then brought out a stack of files. "These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information you might find useful. For obvious reasons you're not permitted to take these from this room, but-"

"Amazing!" Matsuda interrupted. "There might only be six of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground!"

"We'll split into two teams," Aizawa decided. "One team traces the FBI agents, the other looks at the heart attack victims."

"There weren't that many people who had access to information from headquarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first five days," Matsuda continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Aizawa agreed. L frowned. Apparently he disliked being interrupted, it had probably never happened before.

"So," he drawled. Ah so he was mad for being interrupted. "Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone made a "huh?" noise. Dad spoke up.

"Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you, and it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

"That's right," L said somberly. "By showing you my face to you know and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle." He paused before, speaking again. But when he did, his voice was full of conviction. "But I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we are all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." He gave a small smile, one that didn't fit with his earlier behavior. It was slightly goofy, like a young child just learning how to smile properly, but it looked…cute. "And that justice will prevail no matter what." This speech out of everything he had said provided the biggest motivator for everyone.

"Yeah that's right."

"I like the sound of that."

"We can do this."

"Alright then. Let's do this, Ryuzaki." Everyone smiled towards L, their spirits lifted. Even Dad smiled, finally accepting that this was L. Then L ruined the mood.

"Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today. Aizawa started to complain, until Dad sided with L, completely shutting down any chance of winning the argument.

While this was going on, I kept my eyes on L, watching him amble slowly over to the window; he must not have had any fear of being seen from this high up. This man was utterly fascinating, well to me anyway. All of his insane quirks only seemed to heighten my curiosity towards him. And as for the individual interviews, I was itching for a chance to talk with him one on one. L remained by the window for a few more moments before getting down to business, choosing my father as the first to interview.

The remainder of the task force began working by using the files L left out for us. Every time L came out to start a new interview I stiffened waiting for him to call my name, but after the first three interviews I had the distinct impression he was saving me for last.

_Pft saving. You say that like he has more of an interest in you than any of the others. Hmm, though he had been staring at me a great deal…_

It was probably nothing though. My young age made me an anomaly, nothing more. Finally L emerged from the room with Matsuda who looked distinctly flustered and embarrassed, most likely afraid he had said something stupid. Now I was the only one left. L didn't even call my name; I simply met his eyes and stood, making my way to his side. He nodded in acknowledgement before leading me into a different room then the one he had used to interrogate the others. He opened the door and headed inside, not even bothering to check if I'd follow, we both knew I would.

The room was a lot like any other fancy hotel room. The same plushy chairs with atrocious patterns along with matching curtains and carpet, nothing surprising. It was more the belongings of the room's occupant that stood out. Computer monitors and laptops littered the floor, and a variety of sweets, teas, and coffee cluttered a small table. L gestured for me to take a seat on the coach across from the large chair I presumed he'd be sitting in. It only struck me as odd now that we had not exchanged a single word on our way here; or rather we had not needed to. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

While I was caught up in my stupor L took the seat across from me, sitting in the same monkey-like crouch from before. He fiddled a bit with the teapot in front of him before pouring two cups of tea. Silently, he offered me a cup, which I accepted and then proceeded to add a large quantity of sugar to, not even tasting the tea to see if it was needed. He mimicked my actions adding even more sugar than I had and we sat quietly for a few moments. The quiet before a storm. He took another huge gulp of his tea, making an audible slurping noise before turning his dark and heavy gaze back on me.

"Rei-san," he began, absentmindedly stacking sugar cubes into an intricate tower.

"Just, Rei," I interrupted, placing my cup of tea back on the table. He looked at me questioningly.

"Rei-kun?" he asked. I fiercely shook my head.

"Just, Rei. No san, kun, or chan needed." He frowned at me slightly.

"I do not believe your father would appreciate me referring to you in such an informal matter," he said lightly, not breaking his stare even to blink. I smiled in response.

"He's used to it by now. I ask everyone just to call me Rei." He mulled this over while pouring himself another cup of tea and slowly dissembling his sugar tower to drop the cubes into the tea.

"Rei, then," he said like this settled everything. He shifted in his chair, toes wiggling. "Would you please give me a brief history of the last year of your life." He didn't say it like a question. "The files at your formal school and the NPA were quite vague."

"You mean the NPA had virtually nothing on me and you were unable to gain the files legally from my school or hack into the system to gain the information illegally." He didn't comment on me calling his bluff. I gestured towards one of the many laptops. "May I?" He gave a quick nod, his eyes never leaving my face. I easily gained access to my file from the school using one of my backdoors. I handed over the laptop. "Here, this is slightly less tedious and now you can't accuse me of withholding information if I forget anything." He made a sound of agreement.

"Mmm…that is the logical approach." His eyes were moving incredibly fast and he finished reading much earlier than I thought. What was this guy's reading level? "Though I am curious to know how you were able to gain access to the information so quickly," he said monotonously. Coming from anyone else it would have been a question.

"I designed the system," I admitted, nervously brushing my hair back from my face. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly again. Was that going to be the only way I could detect his surprise?

"I see," he answered as he reached into his pocket to pull out three photographs. "These are photographs of suicide notes left by three of Kira's victims. I would like to know your opinion on them." I held my hand out for the pictures and his hand brushed my mine. He immediately recoiled. I blinked at his reaction. "My apologizes," he murmured. Was he apologizing for touching my hand or his reaction? "Both," he said. I gazed at him open mouthed. He frowned, his brow furrowing. "You said that out loud."

"Ah," I squeaked and I willed my face not to heat up in embarrassment. "Sorry…" He looked at me, slightly amused now.

"Why are you apologizing?" I opened my mouth preparing to answer, but thought better of it. Instead, I chose to examine the photographs.

Well, the notes themselves were easy enough. With the information given the notes spelled out a message. "L, do you know gods of death love apples?" However according to the print numbers on the back the message would read. "L, do you know? Love apples Gods of death." It made a lot less sense, and I had a hunch the first message was the correct interpretation, but…this was too simple. L was obviously testing me. He wanted me to be able to draw a conclusion that most normal people wouldn't look for. Most people would go with the first message I had decoded because it made more sense, so that meant there was something key about the second version…it sounded incomplete to me. A fourth note then? Yes, that would make the most sense. However this wasn't the extent of the test though. Not only was this supposed to test my reasoning, somehow my conclusion would prove I was or wasn't Kira. So something to trick Kira. Going with my gut, the first interpretation was correct, so if I were Kira I would give the answer, "L, do you know gods of death love apples." Which meant…I would know there were only three notes. If I were Kira I wouldn't even consider the existence of a fourth note because I hadn't caused an inmate to write it. So the correct answer would be Kira's message was my first interpretation and the print numbers on the back were to lead me to that conclusion. But the numbers were also there to lead me to think the second version of the message might be the real one, but be simply incomplete. But knowing L, if he had a fourth photograph it would be fake, and the revealing of said note was to make Kira feel humiliated and possibly act irrationally out of anger. All right, I got it.

"Ryuzaki…" I said, handing the notes back to him. "Can I tell you all the conclusions I reached, before having you tell me if I was right or wrong?" He nodded.

"Yes, that is acceptable." He spoke so formally, like royalty or some sort of robot, though the former was more flattering towards him. I quickly drank some tea; my explanation was going to be quite long winded.

"I believe the message Kira is trying to send is, 'L, do you know gods of death love apples.' However due to the print numbers on the back of the photographs the message could also be, 'L, do you know? Love apples Gods of death.' This makes a lot less sense, but hints that the message may in fact be incomplete." L leaned forward eagerly know.

"Yet you seem sure that the other message was Kira's intended meaning." I nodded.

"You see, I was also looking for any possible traps you might have in an attempt to corner Kira, or at the very least narrow down a list of suspects. And if I were Kira, I would know the exact number of notes needed to convey my message. You placed the print numbers on the back of the cards to distract Kira and have reason for him to throw out the possibility of the other message without completely giving away the fact he is Kira. But I believe you created a fourth fake note in order to lock in on Kira even further. Kira wouldn't consider a fourth note because he was the one to have caused all the notes to be written. He wouldn't have thought any more about the second meaning when he had a probable reason to dismiss it from being the true message," I explained.

During my explanation, L had been staring at me with a transfixed expression. When I had finished he slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth.

"Extraordinary," he muttered. I could feel my face heating up again as I fought the Blush of Impending Doom©. "Your deductive skills are quite impressive. You managed to be correct about everything, even the fake note. I had expected you to at the very least decide that the second message was incomplete, but you went above and beyond my expectations." He seemed to go into his own little world at this revelation. I sighed lightly.

"That doesn't proof I'm not Kira though," I pointed out. He turned to face me sharply.

"Your reasoning?" he commanded.

"Despite the fact I interpreted the message correctly, I was adamant about the first translation being the correct one, and so I attempted to foresee any taps you might have set in response to that. Why was I so sure that the first translation was right? The second one could have just as easily been right, and I'm sure you would have let me believe that the fourth note was real if I hadn't pointed it out. However Kira would have been one hundred percent sure, like I was, that there were only three notes." L watched me throughout the explanation.

"Do you want me to believe you are Kira, Rei?" he asked softly, like he was disappointed that I was going out of the way to create reasons why I could be Kira. I shook my head.

"No I don't. But I want you to be sure I'm not. It's much better for me to be innocent and come up with reasons that I could be Kira, then to be guilty and have to come up with reasons I'm not." He nodded broodingly before drinking what seemed to be his fourth (or was it fifth?) cup of tea.

"I understand. The fact that you are so willingly creating reasons as to why you could be Kira is causing my suspicions to be lowered." I opened my mouth about to speak, but he quickly cut in again. "And yes, I am aware that you may be doing this with the intent that I will no longer suspect you." He opened up what appeared to be a bag of mini marshmallows and promptly placed no less then seven into his tea along with five more sugar cubes. I doubted if his tea was even a liquid anymore, it was most likely now some sort of paste…

"None the less," he continued as I jumped for the sudden restart in the conversation, "the chances of you being Kira had been less than one percent. I only gave you the test because your high intelligence alone made you a possible suspect."

"Is that an honest percentage?" I asked, a wry smile on my face. His lip twitched as I suspected he tried not to smile.

"Yes." he reached back into the bag of marshmallows and placed five into his mouth. "However, I would like to ask why you chose to become involved with the police." I visibly paled, all traces of humor gone. He was only asking to see if my motivation matched up with Kira's, I told myself. No reason to panic. He doesn't know why you don't want to answer.

"Rei," he said harshly, suspicious of my silence. When I didn't respond he spoke again, "Rei?" he asked, his voice much softer this time and I stiffened when he reached towards me, trying to get some sort of reaction from me. Finally I found my voice.

"I'm going to answer," I whispered miserably, "just give me a moment." He waited patiently, ignoring everything but me. I swallowed audibly and I decided to begin.

"When I was twelve years old…I was kidnapped…"

~AUTHOR'S NOTES~

Duh duh duh! Cliffy. So yeah, Rei was kidnapped. Not really that shocking. I mentioned her being a hostage in like what, Chapter 3? I think that's it. So next chapter is kinda of a big reveal, something major happens. I'm not telling what….but it's something big. Good, bad, or other. You guys can guess if you'd like. Major L and Rei bonding next chapter. Yay!

So really quick update this time. I'm getting worried. I've only got one more completed chapter in reserve after this. I have a couple paragraphs of nine written. So if my updates after eight slow done considerably I'm sorry. But these things called school, choir, and swim team have started and they eat up my time! I just found out you aren't supposed to use run-ons or fragments when writing. That is basically all my writing consists of. Um, whoops?

This was all Rei's POV wasn't it? There wasn't really any need to include anyone else. And Light trying to kill Naomi doesn't really have anything to do with Rei and I'm too lazy to work him in, so sorry to all you Light fans. To all you fans who want to take Light's pen and stab him in the gut, I suggest you check out my short letter to him which I entitled, "Did I Mention I Hate You?" Let me know if you like and maybe I'll make more for other characters who should just die *cough*Orochimaru*cough*.

I really hope I wrote L right. Basically I just used big words and then worded things slightly awkwardly. So sorry if I fail. I have him fiddling with his tea a lot too…. L's probably a bit OC here. It's kinda unavoidable at this point. He's expressing a bit more emotion then he normally would. My excuse? Uh…cause I'm the writer and what I say goes? No? Well how about his curiosity and focus on Rei is causing the part of his mind that concentrates on making him like a robot to be distracted. Yeah…that works…

THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

**gnarley-: *Accepts hug and bites cookie* I'm so cold…I only accept hugs via the internet….Thank you for reviewing. You're one of my favorite reviewers. Don't tell the others!**

**Rat300: Haha bouncing up and down like a lunatic is fun. Tell your brother a crazy fangirl from the internet says hi. Cool name story. Wish I had one like it. I was just thinking of cool alchemist names and that came out. But when you think about it, it's kinda lame. It's like, "I CAN CATCH A LIGHTBULB! OOOHHHH!" Yeah. So impressive.**

**: I know right? Bad L! Didn't anyone ever tell you eavesdropping is rude?**

**Lt. Sarcasm: I see…an evil hamster army…sounds strangely effective. Count me in. If you murder me I can't write and you'll never know what happens! I think I have CDO. It's like OCD, but the letters are in alphabetical order…LIKE THEY SHOULD BE! *sobs softly* Why is the cake a lie? Why? Eh, I'm over it. You can waste as many minutes of my life as you want. Your reviews amuse me. And as for L and Light as a couple….if it happened it would so be the other way around. No way L's uke. You are another one of my favorite reviewers. BUT DON"T TELL NO ONE! Please forgive my atrocious grammar.**

**snowXgem: Shou thanks you for thanking him (I have a feeling this could go on for a while….). I'm glad you like the funny aspect. Death Note needs just a bit more humor. *accepts virtual bandage and cookie* It makes me really happy that you actually quote your favorite parts. It's like, "I'm QUOTE WORTHY!" *starts hyperventilating in corner* Hope the quick update dries your tears. And I finally see the button you mean. I'm usually checking my reviews on my i-touch and you can't respond on the mobile version of FF. You are another one of my favorite reviewers. You are so sweet and nice. If you see a news piece on a girl in southern California that exploded from happiness, it's your fault. Not that I mind.**

**RenKun-Sensei: Haha actually I wouldn't mind being attacked by chibi Matsuda. Light on the other hand…well let's say I've learned some things from BB just for him…**

**Ailia Sparrowhawk: Your name makes me think of Johnny Depp. Which makes me think of L. Which makes me think of cake. Which reminds me I'm hungry. Thanks for alleviating my Marysue fear. I never want to write a Marysue. To stop myself, I usually end up abusing the you-know-what out of my characters. Hence Rei's kidnapping!**

**Kazaazz: Thanks! After this Rei can afford to get some stuff wrong. I just needed her to keep up L's interest in their first real meeting. Now that she totally has it she can mess some stuff up. The original scenes are coming. I've got some cute L and Rei moments coming up. They made me squee just thinking them…so I hope they'll satisfy.**

**Mega-chan: MEGAN! *glomps* I actually know this chick everyone. She started reading this against her better judgment, and now likes it! I am the one who corrupted her to fall into the pit that is anime so everyone give her a round of applause! Have I embarrassed you enough?**

**xXMicchyBabyXx: Thank you! I hope this chapter satisfied.**

**Sesshomarus-demoness20: *gasp* You think my grammar is good? The end is nigh! Haha just kidding. Now go tell my English teacher that. Seriously.**

**EvaUnderworld: Thank you! It means the world to me that you think Rei is a good character and not too much of a Marysue. I admit at the beginning she is (or at least seem slike it), but it' shard not to have a fanfiction with an OC who doesn't seem slightly Marysueish. Though I kinda have an excuse. She is supposed to be Light's twin. So her being attractive and smart isn't too out there.**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: Your name makes me giggle to myself in a way that frightens my friends and rivals BB.**

**cutepenname: Now I'm more hungry. I like your name too. It's so cliché. Misa is going to be interesting. I bet you can totally see her clinging to Rei in an attempt to make Light like her.**


	8. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but if for some reasons the original creators tire of it, I am sooooo willing to buy it off them.**

Chapter Eight Vulnerable

~Rei's POV~

L's eyes widened infinitesimally and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I could feel his silent demand for an explanation. I swallowed loudly and my hands twitched, longing to bring my legs up to my chest in a copy of L's position. I wanted some sort of security, but I didn't want to appear vulnerable. I bit my lip torn, between maintaining my reputation and feeling safe. He seemed to understand my dilemma. I was practically baring my soul for this man so he would trust me.

"Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," he said softly as though he was trying not to frighten me away. I nodded in gratitude and obliged in my instincts, making myself into a small ball. I cleared my throat before I continued, painfully aware of my "audience."

"I was walking home from school. Light had tennis practice that day so I was alone." I paused, trying to get all the details right without having to completely revisit the memory. "The street I was on was deserted. At the time I found it odd, but not necessarily suspicious." I fidgeted shutting my eyes shut, attempting to block out the visuals that were beginning to assault my mind. "They came in a van and just grabbed me right off the street. They didn't even stop the car."

_A white van…doors flying open…hands grabbing…pulling me inside…_

"I didn't struggle or scream. There wouldn't have been any point. They outnumbered me and no one else was around." I could feel L's worried gaze on me. He probably thought I was going to have a fit or something. "They blindfolded me and knocked me out with some sort of drug."

_Harsh voices and hands…cloth roughly wrapped around my eyes…a rag shoved in my face it's smell dense and cloying…_

"When I came to, I was some sort of basement. I didn't know where." My hands tightened around my knees, my nails digging into my legs despite the cloth barrier. "They took some pictures and sent them to my father. They wanted a ransom." My throat felt dry and I swallowed trying to rid myself of the sensation. "Being the upstanding citizen and police officer he is," my tone sounded harsh and mocking, "he refused. So they were forced to resort to…'other methods.'" I began to shake.

_Burning stinging white hot pain…blood dripping down…screams echoing, no one answering…laughter…black…red…end it…end it…OH GOD PLEASE END IT!_

"They tortured you," L muttered softly. I finally opened my eyes and faced him, his dark pair meeting my brown. I hung my head in shame.

"Yes, they did. They tortured me and filmed it and then sent it to my Goddamn father." I forced my trembling limbs to be still, and I drew a shuddering breath. "I thought I was going to die in there, but then another man came in." L started slightly, surprised by the new conviction in my tone. "At first I thought he was just going to hurt me more," I admitted a small bitter smile adorning my face, "but he surprised me. He cleaned me up, gave me food and water, and tended to my injuries as best as he could without alerting the others to his actions."

_A soft gentle touch…water flowing down my parched throat…a soothing promise, one without pain…_

"He told me he hadn't wanted any part in this, he had only agreed to keep the hostage, me, in one piece until the police could step in. I'm not going to tell you his name," I said firmly in response to the question I could feel L's mind forming. "I owe him that much. He wanted to remain anonymous then and now." L didn't push the matter. When I remained silent he gently prompted me,

"And then?" I shook my head softly, my brown tresses falling into my eyes.

"I don't remember much after that. I don't even know how long I was there. There were a few moments of clarity, but most of it blended together. I'm not sure if it was the drugs they kept giving me, or the lack of food or water, or even just my own subconscious trying to protect itself. Maybe it was a mix of all of the above." I hesitated, wondering if I should go any farther. There was one more memory, the last one before I was safe. It was this one that drove to have nightmares years after the event had taken place. It was something I had kept secret, not even revealing it to the confidential therapist Dad had hired. But L…he had a right to know.

"There's one last memory I have." I said hurriedly, afraid if the words didn't come pouring out now, I would back out. "The kidnappers were panicking for some reason. I think the police were on the way there. They were going to run; apparently survival even beat out money for these lowlifes." I began to shiver erratically. "They decided to leave a little present for the officers. Me, dead." My voice was shaking now too, though I was unsure if it was because my body's tremors jarring my voice, or if the past terror was buried that deeply into my psyche. "He, meaning the man who was protecting me, refused to go along with it. He wanted to stay with me and ensure that I got out." I forced out a harsh laugh. "You can imagine how that went."

"I can," he murmured. My eyes met his, conveying all the violence I had witnessed being unleashed on Tai without me having to explain it. I dropped my gaze.

"That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in the hospital. I had been out of it for three weeks due to the massive amount of drugs they put into my system and head trauma." I sighed softly. "It had been long enough." I closed my eyes in past resentment.

"Long enough for what exactly?" L inquired, his long fingers gripped his knees more tightly in agitation.

"Long enough for them to have had the trial without me and convict all the men involved." I admitted bitterly.

"Hmm….that seems unusually quick for a case of that nature. May I inquire as to what caused the accelerated process?" he deadpanned, obviously trying to keep his emotions in check, now that I appeared stable.

"My father pulled a few favors. And I'd be lying if I didn't say he would have done nearly anything to keep me out of that court room." He took in my angry expression, and took another sip of tea (the first in a while, at least I was more interesting than tea), processing this. He clearly wanted to say something, but was trying to phrase it correctly.

"May I inquire as to why this upsets you? Most citizens would be extremely relieved, if not grateful that their tormentors were behind bars." I gritted my teeth in frustration, furiously blinking back the tears that were threatening to make themselves known.

"Because it wasn't just my assailants they placed in prison, Ryuzaki," I said slowly, careful to enunciate every word.

"Then what was the cause of your…" he trailed off in understanding. "The man who helped you. The court convicted him as well. Despite his noble intentions they saw him as an accomplice," he deduced, proving once again his prowess as a detective.

"Yes they did." I answered. "They locked him away because he helped me. That was his great reward. The fact that he didn't resist arrest or attempt to off anyone didn't mean anything to them." L absorbed this new information with interest. He began putting more sugar into his tea for the umpteenth time today.

"You blame yourself," he said slowly, carefully observing my reaction. I visibly stiffened. "Because you were not conscious during the trial, you were unable to defend your protector, resulting in his imprisonment." I sagged in my chair. Why did L have to be so damned smart? He kept going, "So your desire to become apart of the police force stemmed from your desire to protect anyone from falling into this situation again, correct?"

"Do you really have to even ask?" I responded weakly. He considered this for a moment.

"No, but it is polite to at least pretend that I may be incorrect." This earned a small smile on my part.

"Oh? I didn't think you cared about small niceties like politeness," I shot back, surprising him with my rapid recovery. He, for lack of a better word, grinned like some humanoid form of the Cheshire Cat.

"Normally," I snorted at his choice of words, he smiled again, amused at my reaction, "you would be correct. However, on occasion I find it beneficial to engage in some form of manners." He reached forward lifting off the cover of a dish, revealing a large strawberry cake lying beneath it.

"Beneficial to who, exactly?" I asked, immensely enjoying our banter. L delicately cut a generous portion of the cake and lowered it on to a plate.

"Hmmm, mainly to yourself. I attempted to be polite to reward you for your earlier deductions. This also is a sign of my respect, something that is quite hard to earn." He looked me in the eye. "Though you seemed to have gained it in only a matter of minutes." I ignored the serious implications of his statement.

"Does this respect extend to you cutting me a slice of cake?" I inquired teasingly. He looked at me and then at the cake. He repeated the cycle several times, before answering.

"Mm, no. I don't believe I'm willing to part with any of my cake," he said before promptly sticking his own fork into the mass of sugar on his plate. My jaw dropped in amazement. L was….teasing me? He hadn't initiated it, but still he was teasing me. Or was he attempting to cheer me up? Either option was flattering, though the second one seemed more likely. During my mental ramblings L had cut another slice of cake for me. Albeit a much smaller piece, but still a piece. He placed the plate in front of me and took a large bite of his own slice.

"Thank you," I said sincerely and he glanced up at my tone. He swallowed the bite he had been chewing on.

"Not at all," he answered stiffly. I wondered if he was embarrassed by his concern. We ate in silence for a few moments. It wasn't awkward exactly, just slightly on edge. We both knew I hadn't been thanking him just for the cake.

"Umm, can I ask you a question?"

"You _may_ ask me a question; however I may choose not to answer." Such a diplomatic response.

"Why did you bring me to this room?" He blinked. Apparently he hadn't been expecting such a simple inquiry.

"May, I ask what brought this on?"

"You _can_," I replied, mocking his earlier correction of my grammar. He smirked, and waited for my answer. When I stayed silent his smirk grew wider.

"What brought this on?" he finally questioned.

"I simply noticed you brought the other investigators to a room in a different direction," I explained. "It didn't mean anything. Though have you noticed you have a habit of answering a question with a question?"

"It is the best form of distracting the other party from their original question. If that fails I resort to a vague answer."

"And if that fails?" I asked, eyebrows raised, thoroughly intrigued.

"Then I call security," he said nonchalantly, bringing another bite of cake up to his lips. I simply stared for a few moments, before he quirked an eyebrow at my expression. "I am joking of course. Though it might have been made in poor taste," he admitted like an after thought.

"Well, I couldn't be a hundred percent sure if you were kidding. And if you weren't and I laughed I doubt you would have taken it very well." He nodded in agreement. "And besides, you are avoiding the question."

"I was wondering when you were going to realize it. I brought you to this room, instead of the room I interviewed the other investigators in because it was my bedroom." That definitely wasn't what I had in mind. "I did not find it appropriate for your interview to be conducted in such an environment. Your father also appreciated the gesture." That was actually extremely considerate of him. While I hadn't had any worries of him trying anything, it was still nice to know he didn't lack all social skills. Just most of them.

"So you brought me here instead. To a padded cell of your own creation," I murmured softly, remembering my past thoughts on how he most likely ostracized himself from the rest of society. He started softly upon hearing this, bringing his thumb to his mouth.

"That is a fairly accurate description of my lifestyle," he mused. I suddenly realized the implications of what I said.

"OH! Sorry! I meant…um….uh" A knock at the door interrupted my floundering. L frowned. Automatically, I got to my feet to answer the door. "Matsuda?" I asked in surprise. If anyone had been checking up on me I would have expected it to be Dad. I took in his sad expression, with a touch of sympathy? Why was he sympathetic towards me? "Matsuda?" I questioned urgently. "What is it?" L hearing my distress got to his feet. Matsuda opened his mouth to explain, but thinking better of it, wordlessly held out my phone.

"I requested you to leave turn off any communication devices, Rei-san." The san was added for Matsuda's benefit. I could hear the disapproval in his tone.

"I did," I answered slightly defensive, "It must be an emergency." I accepted the small device from Matsuda and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Rei?" A panicked voice asked. "Rei is that you?"

"Shou?" I answered in recognition. "What is it? What's wrong?" Shou hesitated.

"It's…Tai."

"What's wrong with Tai?" I demanded. "Shou?" he remained silent. "Shou? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"Rei…I'm so sorry…but…he's dead." I could feel ice creeping through my veins.

"Dead," I whispered, whirling to face L. His previously irritated face had become expressionless once more. "How?" I managed to choke out. "How? Tell me how damn it" There was no more fire in my voice. "How?" I pleaded again, already knowing the answer.

"A heart attack," Shou said softly. I crumpled to the ground. Matsuda made a move to help me up, But L held out his arm, wordlessly restraining him.

"No," I said softly hoping that if I denied it, it would stop being true. "He promised me. I made him swear to be careful. He promised nothing would happen to him," I explained wildly, my voice steadily going up a few octaves. "I made him promise, so why is he dead?" I kept repeating that one phrase, it was my one lifeline. If I stopped saying that, time would start again and I'd be forced to face it.

"Rei…Rei I'm so sorry. He was great guy." I finally ceased my insane mantra. "Rei? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I answered weakly. "I'm still here."

"There's going to be a funeral." I didn't say anything, though I could tell he knew I was listening. "It's going to be two days from now. I figured you'd want to know." I sighed softly brushing my hair back from my face.

"Thank you for telling me," I responded, my voice low with grief.

"And Rei? I really am sorry," the ever smiling security guard repeated again.

"I know you are Shou, thank you." I ended the call, unable to take any more apologies. I handed the phone back to Matsuda. "Thank you, for bringing me the phone."

"I thought you would have wanted to know right away," the brown eyed man explained.

"You were right." I gave him my best attempt at a smile, which came out as a pained grimace. The young officer nodded and left to rejoin the rest of the task force. I mutely returned to my seat. A newspaper on the table caught my attention. I opened it, scanning the various articles and pieces searching for the one that had caused my friends untimely demise. Upon finding it the paper fell from my loose grip. I buried my face in my hands. I could feel the numbness creeping back, and I resisted my instinct to go back, to remember all of it.

The world was a sick place, I observed somewhere in the back of my mind. And whoever was in charge had one hell of a sense of humor. Wait until someone's finally opened up, and then strike a devastating blow, like a wound finally beginning to heal, and then reopen it with twice the pain you experienced the first time. Maybe it was karma. Was this my punishment for not saving Tai the first time? Or was it for all the little things I'd done over the years, mixed to a boiling point? It didn't really matter. All I knew was that I felt numb and raw and far too exposed for my liking. Vulnerable. Something I rarely felt when awake anymore. Any form of that feeling was saved for the nightmares I had every time I dared to close my eyes.

I heard a soft crinkling coming from my right. L must be reading the article. To my surprise when I opened my eyes he was sitting next to me. I inhaled, not even daring to breathe out; afraid if I made any acknowledgement to his close proximity to me he would retreat once more. I needed contact right now. Or at the very least the presence of someone. Anyone really. That I had ended up being with the world's greatest detective was of little consequence. He was still another person, despite all his little word games and mannerisms he used to pretend otherwise.

He fidgeted slightly, as though debating what to do. His fingers twitched in agitation, revealing that I had been correct. I simply watched, still not daring to exhale, lest I break whatever spell he was under. Finally, very slowly and hesitantly his hand moved and settled to rest in the small of my back. His touch was very delicate. He obviously was trying to comfort me to the best of his ability, without either of us feeling awkward. I just sat there and let him, soaking up all the comfort I needed from his one frail touch. Once my breathing calmed he drew his hand back as slowly as he had placed it. Like he was testing to see if I would stay stable. We sat for a few more moments in silence.

"Ryuzaki?" I finally croaked out, my voice hoarse from suppressed tears

"Yes, Rei," he answered

"Why do people apologize when someone dies?" He stood up, deciding to sit back in his own chair, when my arm shot up, almost of its own accord, clamping firmly around his thin wrist. "Please, stay," I whispered. He sat down again and rubbed my hand soothingly with his thumb. I released my vice like grip on his arm.

"I believe it is a sign of sympathy or empathy. They are apologizing that you no longer can see this person or be able interact with them ever again. They regret the sorrow you feel for this person."

"You explain it so eloquently," I muttered, rubbing the back of my hand over my eyes in attempt to remove any excess moisture from them.

"Your reason for the question?" he asked, actually allowing his voice to lilt at the end of the phrase, marking it as a real question, not a command.

"I just…don't like it," I said lamely. "It makes it sound like they're sorry for the pain you have from knowing this person, and that if you didn't know them you wouldn't be sad." I struggled to get my meaning across. "It's like they're saying you would have been better off and happier not knowing them. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he stared at me owlishly, with some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Yes," he replied gently, his voice filled with past grief. "Yes, I do understand." We didn't say anything after that. There was no need to. Once L decided I was composed enough, we got to our feet to rejoin the other members of the task force. I stood in the doorway of the room wanting to say one last thing.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Rei?" He didn't seem bothered by how much I addressed him.

"Thank you."

"For what exactly are you thanking me?" He asked his voice gradually losing the little emotion he had shown to me, slipping back into his previous role as a polite stranger.

"For not saying sorry." I walked past his frozen form, and left him behind.

~L's POV~

I was perched on one of the many armchairs that adorned the hotel room, shoveling ice cream into my mouth with what could be described as a reckless abandon. The task force had left a few moments earlier, so I didn't need to fear their reaction towards my slightly animalistic behavior. I needed sugar. Watari brought in three cakes, their flavor hardly registering with me as I went about fueling my brain. Watari merely observed me with a small smile on his face. He was obviously pleased, with the current object of my thoughts. Rei Yagami.

I frowned in irritation at the problem she now posed. It wasn't the possibility of her being the murderer we pursued; a few minutes alone with her had certainly proven her innocence, if anything. It was the fact I had been genuinely interested in her; to the point that I had actually felt compelled to comfort the girl and let some of my own long since repressed emotions slip through my stoic mask. And to make matters even more aggravating, Watari was happy, no ecstatic, at the turn things had taken. It was only a matter of time before he asked when the wedding was and how many children we wanted to have.

"Ryuzaki?" Just as I suspected, though I had been exaggerating when I mentioned a wedding and future offspring.

"Yes, Watari?" I answered in my usual monotone voice (even I recognize that it is monotonous), careful to make myself sound thoroughly uninterested.

"I am curious to know your opinion of Rei." I repressed a sigh. I quickly went over all the things I could say, without sounding as intrigued as I was.

"She was a very astute investigator. She managed to predict that the fourth note I had created was indeed a fake. She respected all my limits and didn't press me for any details about myself unlike the other investigators. She didn't hold back any information and was willing to play along with my tests and games, though I didn't extend the same courtesy towards her. She seems like a fine upstanding young women," I listed carelessly. Mentally cursing myself for the slipup, I added, "However her emotions fluctuated so quickly, I am surprised I have not contracted whiplash." Watari chuckled at both my blunder and attempt to belittle the praise I gave her.

"You should consider that a high honor."

"Honor, Watari?" I questioned dully, eating more cake.

"Rei is not usually so free with her emotions. It means she must trust you absolutely," Watari explained. I made a small noncommittal noise. Watari ignored it and continued on. "I would like for you to be careful with her, Ryuzaki." Watari wanted me to be careful with her? "She doesn't deserve your normal treatment of the other investigators. She's much more fragile then she appears." My thoughts flickered to her near breakdown.

"I have managed to deduce that much on my own," I replied. "She seemed quite lost at the knowledge her friend had fallen victim to Kira." I recalled her collapse to the floor. "However she recovered very quickly." I tried very hard not to remember the moment of understanding we shared. The feeling of our hands touching…

No. I was not going to allow myself to become one of those males who became distracted whenever a female walked into the room. It was not acceptable. Being inexperienced was no excuse. I would have to guard myself much more carefully around her. I could not allow any sort of relationship beyond being coworkers exist. I would speak to her at the bare minimum. Avoid being alone with her. Yes, those precautions should work. I couldn't afford to become any more interested than I already was, and unfortunately that was quite a bit.

This posed another problem. How to sate my curiosity. I needed another chance to observe her, hopefully undetected…. Hmmm, she was going to the funeral in two days. That would give Watari ample time to install cameras and would give me an opportunity to scrutinize her behavior while she was unaware.

"Watari," I barked out suddenly.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Please determine the location of the funeral Rei will be attending and place camera's allowing me to monitor her actions," I instructed beginning to play with the food in front of me.

"Of course, Ryuzaki," Watari complied, though I could sense his disapproval at my decision. I bit on my thumb nail broodingly. I would solve the enigma that was Rei Yagami. And I would do it on my own terms.

~Light's POV~

I smirked widely and lay down on my bed. My arms were behind my head and I stretched like a satisfied cat. A very smug cat. Ryuk took in my pleased appearance with more than a little curiosity.

"Why the hell are you so happy, Light," Ryuk asked, ripping off chunks of the apple I had given him with his teeth.

"Do you even really care, Ryuk?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the shinigami. "You're usually so indifferent to the reasons behind my emotions."

"Yeah, but your smiling is starting to creep me out," replied the seven foot tall death god, shoving the final remains of the apple into his oversized ever moving mouth. I shrugged the comment off; I wasn't going to let my mood be spoiled by some supernatural apple junkie.

"I've just finally realized how good it feels to use the death note for personal vendettas, Ryuk," I answered vaguely.

"You talking about those FBI agents?" I sighed at his stupidity.

"Do you even read what I write in the death note?" I accused, my rush fading despite my will to ignore Ryuk's idiocy.

"Nah, I told ya, it's more interesting if I don't." I shook my head. I hated people like this, never willing to look for answers themselves.

"Then I'm not going to bother explaining it," I countered, ending the discussion.

"Whatever, Light-o," Ryuk said. I rolled my eyes at his need to have the last word, before turning my attention back to the cause of my high.

The death of my sister's tormentors. It had been a long enough gap between gaining the possession of the death note for me to end the lives of the miserable men who had thought to hurt Rei, without anyone making the connection to their deaths and past involvement with my family. And even if it did raise some suspicion towards me, it wouldn't be a hundred percent absolute because I hadn't killed the men until the article with their names and faces had been published, meaning even if I wasn't Kira they would have still been targeted. It was like fate. I couldn't wait to see the look on Rei's face when she learned of their demise.

~Author's Note~

Well that cleared some things up now didn't it? L and Light are morons. You finally meet a girl whom you might be able to have a halfway decent relationship with, and that's just going with the friends curve for now, and you decide it's a good idea to watch her cry over her dead friend. Real classy L. And then there's Light, who ends up killing said friend. Though that is slightly Rei's fault. Nobody but Mr. Yagami knows she visited Tai.

L still does not know Tai is the one who saved her. That is why he just asked for the funeral she was attending to be bugged. Yes, the article had Tai's name and face in it, but L couldn't match him up with being Rei's protector with one hundred percent certainty, so he just asked Watari to do it instead of being bothered by it.

I realize I have not yet explained Rei's mentioned freak out from chapter one. It is coming. I promise you. It gets explained once L decides to monitor the Yagami household. So very soon. At the earliest two more chapters. At the very latest in four.

I find it ironic I was eating an apple during Light's part.

This chapter absolutely refused to be written. It nearly took me two weeks. I don't really have an excuse either. I didn't have writer's block. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen; it just didn't want to come out. I feel like a mom going through labor…not really.

I'm gonna be L for Halloween! I'm so excited. I'm doing everything. Wig, makeup, chest bindings, the whole shebang. I'm even bordering on finding cake patterned boxers.

I have homework for all of you! I am unsure if I eventually want to have an L meets the Yagami family chapter. If I do have one it's going to take place during the handcuff arc. I already have an excuse for the handcuffs so the Yagami's won't be weirded out. So I would like to hear from you guys if you'd like to have the chapter or not. I'm not asking you just to review with to answer that, but if you are planning on reviewing then it would be awesome if you could give some feedback on the issue.

Now time to respond to my wonderful reviewers!

**gnarley-: I'm so glad you don't really talk like that. If you did I would die. And thank you! I'm glad they seem like a believable couple. It makes me really happy. I could probably say more, but I'm using this to procrastinate writing chapter nine….haha so I better be brief!**

**snowXgem: I find L shooting the task force adorable and sexy. No one uses that speech anymore? I think it's really important. It shows how much L is already in Light's head. 12 was a random number. It was probably more like nine, but twelve sounded better. Light is basically a giant toddler, I just thought Rei should point that out. Mello is another toddlerish character for me. Haha L would fail at motivational speaking, but if he just stayed quite and smiled at me I bet I would write more in a desperate effort to please him. Ah yes, Light is constantly underestimating L. So when L shows him the suicide notes he falls into a trap which I felt Light could have probably foreseen. However Rei acknowledges L for the mega genius he is, so she caught it. Now I desperately want that brand of blush. Did you know there is a perfume called L? It uses the right font and everything. I think it's from Gwen Stefani's line or something. I'm glad you think L is in character, well as in character as he possibly could be for a LXOC story. I'll try not to explode, though I might sometime in January when Kuroshitsuji comes out in English. I now love your cat. I wish I had a cat. I would name it Zombie or Belzenef.**

**Sesshomarus-demoness20: I don't think he got the message….oh wells. And normally my grammar does fail, but that's kinda on purpose. XD. Thanks for the well wishes! I'll do my bestest! (see?)**

**EvaUnderworld: Ooooooh! You're writing a story? I must look at it! I'm glad ****it's L and OC. I personally don't think there are enough of those out there. I also rock back and forth like a mental patient. But that's usually when I don't get emails. For some reason I really like getting emails. While I don't necessarily like L and Light yaoi, I don't really have a problem with the couple. It depends on how it is presented. For example when people are just like, "Well they did *insert word of choice* because of hormones and built up tension and stuff." No that is not gonna cut it. Most people fail at it anyway. It also helps that I wanna kill Light. **

**Ailia Sparrowhawk: Thanks for the warning! I'm gonna have Rei miss something in chapter nine? I think… This was my thought process with your name. Ailia Sparrowhawk=Captain Jack Sparrow=Johnny Depp.**

**: Thanks! It is hard to make sure Rei doesn't end up overshadowing L in the intelligence area. Hence my insecurities about her becoming a Marysue. That is why I abuse the heck out of her. XD. That is my usuall anti-Marysue campaign. I apologize if your name doesn't show up. I don't know why it does that...**

**Rat300: It made me smile just writing it. L being awkward is so adorable. You get to die your hair blue? Lucky…when I was little I wanted to die my hair black. It's funny cause I have so many freckles. I would have looked awkward. Haha your brother sounds like Sasuke.**

**ztarstrukk: I'm glad you loved it! Here is the next installment!**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: I have become a "you people!" My life is now complete. Love the name btw. Evil purple cookie monkey and penguin hybrids FTW!**

**RenKun-Sensei: Since I have yet to be attacked by a Chibi Light, I guess I updated soon enough. That was close…for the Chibi Light anyway. I bought some pointy knives just for him….**

**Mega – Chan: You reviewed again! YAY! Mr. Whitmore understands nothing. Some girl on our literary analysis response put, "It was made after WWII," for a detail on Fahrenheit 451. His response? "So? So was I." Touché, Mr. Whitmore, touché….**

**Hikari-Suzume: Haha I know right? You hate suspense when you're reading, but love to use it to mess with your readers.**

**Lt. Sarcasm: You guessed right….wow. The first one was the right guess by the way. Though a hamster stopping global warming would have been cool. Phew! I'm glad L is being written correctly. Why so serious? Bad joke. I should have said, "No need to be so serious either." (Referring to the scene where Misa asks Light to sleep with her). Hope this update stops your memory loss! Though if you relinquish ownership of your death note I doubt this will fix it.**

**cutepenname: It's more like being temporarily removed from reality then memory loss, but yes. That gets explained hopefully in chapter ten or eleven. Misa and Rei will be fun to write. Though Misa's third person will be annoying. Have you noticed L practically speaks in third person? He says everyone else's name an awful lot. I like the name it is clever! I just realized that my name could mean that I want to catch Light. That is a cool thing, but not what I originally had in mind. Do you know if you rearrange Raito Yagami you get "I am a gay riot?" it's true! Try it!**


	9. Understanding

**Disclaimer: *sings* If I wish upon a star…*stops singing* I still won't own Death Note. I guess I don't need this annoying cricket then.**

Chapter Nine Understanding

~Rei's POV~

The wind blew through my hair as I stood in front of Tai's grave. I was alone. Everyone else had already come and gone to pay their respects. The grave itself was simple. No meaningful quotes or decoration to mark the person under the ground as the hero he was. I struck again by the guilt I felt. I hadn't known the press would turn to the guards for photographs and information when the convicts refused to be interviewed. Shou had felt just as bad. He hadn't hidden his tears at the small ceremony. I knelt on the ground in front of the discreet headstone. I needed to pay my respects in the only way I knew how. I shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable; I was going to be here a long time. Then I closed my eyes and started to remember.

I'm not sure when I started doing this. Revisiting past memories of the person lost. Letting them play before my eyes like an old movie. Maybe it was when my grandparents died. Maybe when the neighbor's four year old girl suddenly was killed by a car. It doesn't matter. It was never my past I needed to remember. It was theirs. Locked away in my mind was that person, their essence. Everything that made him, him. Or her, her. Or Tai, Tai.

The images began to play. I relived it all. The torture, the rescue the numerous visits. All of it. Emotions shifted, barely registering before moving on to the next one. Hurt. Love. Anger. Happiness. Sadness. It all came and went.

When I broke away after seeing our final farewell, it was morning, I had stayed all night .Tears were flowing down my face. I wasn't sure if I was crying from grief or some form of relief. I took in my surroundings and blinked in surprise. Sunlight streamed down on the grave, from a break in the clouds, so symbolic it couldn't be considered coincidental. I smiled tiredly at the memorial.

"Hey, Tai," I whispered softly. The breeze ruffled my hair just like he used to. "I love you." My voice was thick from crying. "I'm going to catch him for you Tai. I promise." The light slowly disappeared as the cloud moved away from the sun. "Goodbye."

I stood up and brushed the dirt from the black dress I had worn. I needed to get back to the investigation. A glimmer caught my eye. I looked around searching for the cause.

_A camera?_

I slowly felt all the anger I had been suppressing towards Kira surge forth.

_L…_

I though his name as venomously as I could muster. He had been spying on me. I stormed over to the camera ripping it from its perch. After a quick walk around the area I found five more. One had even been in a bouquet someone had left. Did he have any limits?

"I hope you're happy, Ryuzaki," I muttered. I was sure he could hear me. Why just stop at cameras when you could install microphones too?

I'm sure I was quite the sight. A seventeen year old girl in a mussed and slightly damp black dress storming down the street with an armful of expensive surveillance cameras. I'm surprised no one reported me to the police. That would have been a fun trip down to the station. As I approached my house I slowed down, wanting to be sure no one was home. I really didn't want to have to explain my appearance to the rest of the family. Excluding my father, all of them were blissfully unaware that I had continued visiting Tai after the incident. I seriously doubted that any of them even knew he had died. Well, unless Light was Kira….

No I was not going to go there. I was already in an unstable emotional setting, if I though about Light being Kira I could completely lose it. Scratch that, I _would _lose it. Possibly even going far enough as setting fire to his room. Cautiously, I unlocked the front door, waiting for some sign that anyone was home. I sighed in relief and closed the door behind me.

One shower and set of clean clothes later and I was back out the door, this time the cameras in a conservative bag that wouldn't attract attention. On the way to the hotel of L's current residence I picked up a strawberry cake. Part of me recognized that my anger was going to be fleeting. L had a way of twisting things to make it seem like whatever he did was in the right, so it would be best that I had some sort of peace offering when I was done hurling insults at him. The remaining trip to the hotel went by much faster than I wanted it to. Even the elevator up to his floor was being startlingly efficient. Before I knew it I was standing outside of his door, my knuckles poised to knock and to give the man known as the world's greatest detective, hell.

~L's POV~

I sighed in resignation. Rei was not happy with me. That much had been clear from the video feed I had recorded before she dismantled the cameras. And judging from Watari's observation that she didn't feel the need to repress her emotions in front of me, I was due for a lecture. A very loud lecture. A very loud lecture that may or may not include her throwing various items from around the room at me or physically assaulting me. I made a mental note to have all the items in the room that could be reasonably picked up, be removed before she arrived.

I rubbed my temples broodingly before taking a sip of the coffee in front of me, trying to gain as much peace now as possible, when a loud knock sounded at the door.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

However in this case it was more of a factor of thinking of the devil instead of actively voicing aloud my thoughts of him. But, it could also be argued that due to my intelligence level, my thoughts were much louder than that of a normal person so reasonably my thoughts would work in the same way as actually speaking. During my mental debate with myself, Rei had been let in by Watari. Her cold expression had silenced all the chatter I had been drowning out from the task force.

Hmm…their dumbfounded expressions indicated that Rei was normally quite good natured. Under her arm was a bag that presumably carried the cameras because she handed it to Watari. In her other hand was a box. More importantly a box primarily used in bakeries for transporting cake and other pastries of that nature. I perked up when I saw the box and immediately slumped when I recalled who was carrying it.

Almost lazily Rei turned to face me, and her expression to be quite frank, was murderous. On any other girl her age the expression would have looked ridiculous, but she managed to pull it off. However, I wasn't intimidated. I had dealt with many enraged people before, while not necessarily in person, the same principles applied.

"May I speak with you, Ryuzaki?" she asked in a deceptively level tone. A few years earlier and she might have convinced me, but my past case with Naomi Misora had prepared me for the wrath hidden beneath even the quietest woman's exterior. A lesson I had learned the hard way by being violently being kicked down a flight of stairs. I gestured for her to continue, knowing fully well she would want to speak to me in private. "Alone." This time her words held a threat and left her mouth as a hiss.

I stood up to comply and in a fit of morbid humor considered asking Watari to draw up my will. However, in Rei's current emotional state in would only serve to make her angrier. Rei led the way to one of the many rooms my suite was composed of. She held the door open and I entered unenthusiastically, not looking forward to the verbal and possible physical abuse I was about to endure.

A wave of irritation washed over me I fully grasped the situation. Hadn't I resolved not to be alone with her? I could have refused her request and demanded that she confront me in full view of the other investigators, where their presence would prevent any relationship outside of coworkers exist. Yet the moment she asks to be alone with me I do nothing to resist.

_You're getting soft Lawliet…_

"You were spying on me," Rei said, breaking me out of the thoughts that clouded my mind. She hadn't hesitated in the slightest. She went straight for the "kill" as it were.

"Yes," I answered matching her straightforward tone. She didn't avoid my gaze like the other police officers. It was unsettling. Most people couldn't take the intensity of my stare and looked away after a few moments of eye contact.

"Why?" The formally hidden rage was rising to the surface now.

"Because you interest me." Damn. I hadn't meant for that to slip out. I was reminded of my earlier conversation with Watari where I complimented her a bit too much for my liking. This completely diffused her. She gaped at me like a goldfish struggling to understand.

"I…you…me…I interest you?" she finally managed to sputter out. I observed her reaction with amusement. Was it really so shocking? I decided to see how much information I could receive for being truthful.

"Mm…yes," I said slowly, "you do." The shock was evident on her face, but another emotion was mixed in as well. Pleasure perhaps? Her face was turning a light shade of pink now, a color that would have been darker if she hadn't been attempting to hide it. I see….she was flattered that I singled her out for attention.

"I thought you…I mean you…uhh uh," she trailed off uncertainly. Understanding flooded through me.

"You believed that I suspected you of being Kira," I deduced and judging by her embarrassed expression I was correct.

"It was the only reason I could think of," she admitted anxiously, pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Do you have anything to hide from me?" I asked, fully aware this might rekindle her previous ill intent towards me. "Something that will prove to be beneficial for the case?" To my relief she wasn't angry.

"No!" she said earnestly. "Nothing like that! It was just so…personal." She bit her lip, a nervous habit.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing?" I was genuinely curious; her behavior at the graveyard was far from the norm.

"I was…remembering," she replied hesitantly. She saw the wordless question on my face and began to explain. "It's something I've done ever since I was small. I have a photographic memory and I can recall things in almost perfect detail. So when somebody I love dies…I remember everything about them. From the moment I met them to up to their death. It's like I'm watching an old movie of myself, but I'm in the movie. Do you understand what I mean?" I nodded. While this had never occurred to myself, the principal should be possible.

We stood in silence for a few moments, before I thought to ask an important question.

"What was his name?" She blinked, surprised.

"What?"

"Your friend. What was his name?" I hadn't bothered to match Rei's protector to one of the men in the article. I simply had asked Watari to find the funeral Rei would be attending, without finding out the man's name.

"Taichi Todo. I called him Tai," she answered with a sad smile.

"I see…after the case is over….I would like to pay my respects." She stared at me wide-eyed for a few moments, before showing me a real smile. One that wasn't tainted will grief or anger.

"I….He would like that."

"Then shall we rejoin the other task force members?" I asked holding the door open for her. She nodded in agreement and lightly brushed me on her way out. She had no qualms whatsoever about being near me. It was astounding to say the least.

When we entered the room we found the five officers struggling to appear productive while they were clearly attempting to listen to our conversation. I returned to my seat, my eyes focused on the box Rei brought in. She laughed when she saw my eager expression.

"You brought cake," I explained simply, while the others looked on in awe, taken aback by the rapid change from the previously intense atmosphere.

"Yeah…why do you want some or something," she teased, a right she earned by putting up with my observation of her.

"Mm…to put it bluntly…yes." She cut me a slice and placed it on a plate in front of me, before removing the strawberry that adorned it and placing it in her mouth.

"You ate my strawberry." The horror in my tone was evident. She finished chewing.

"Cake buyers privilege, Ryu." I continued to stare at her in shock, before the other half of her response registered with me.

"Ryu?" I asked.

~Author's Note~

Awwwwwwwww. They're so adorable. Sorry about the chapter's shortness. It was either get this out today, or wait until Saturday when I could write again and I figured a little chapter is better than nothing, right? This chapter was a result of a minimum day at school and a pack of Oreo cookies. The gods smiled upon me today.

So some insight into Rei and L. A lot of L POV. Because well…I love it. This is to set up L realizing he could possibly become attracted to Rei if he wasn't a little already. I mean come on, Misa just kisses him on the cheek and he thinks he could fall for her? No. I'm making Rei work a bit to earn L's affections.

I know all you guys wanted to see Light's reaction, but I already have something planned that depends on him not knowing for now. And while it doesn't necessarily depend on it. It makes the scene a lot better I think.

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!

t**herabidpenguin:** Megan! No, that's a word. Look it up. Hooray! I'm a corrupter of souls! And it was a tiny apple.

**snowXgem: **Haha I know L ruining it is just so well….L. I thought it would be a bit unrealistic if Rei didn't get PO'd at him at least a couple times. Yes it will happen again. And her anger will not be so short lived! I still hate Light. Don't care if he creates a new energy source or solves global warming (something that is particularly funny if you're a fan of silent reaper) if he is Kira, I will hate him. If he's normal Light I'll pat him on the back. This is my first time cosplaying ever. Though I look forward to the day where I am shameless enough to just walk around in public like that for the heck of it. Because it's coming.

**gnarley-: **L and Rei awkwardness FTW right? Haha. I miss innocent Light too. I really wish death Note ended with L making sure Light never got the death note again and then they would become a team of crimesolving detectives! Then Matt, Mello, Near and B would join the picture! Ah the possibilities…I also enjoy procrastination.

**theawesomesarah: **Thanks for reviewing! *forces L to swallow his germaphobic pride

and accept virtual hug*

**Sesshomarus-demoness20:**Awww your welcome! Really? It reminded you of the live action? Guess I've really know what I'm doing because I haven't seen any of the live actions yet. Jk I have no idea what I'm doing XD. Though I hear an American live action is in the works…

**darkravensnight: **Just wanted to say your review compelled me to look up Light kills Kenny and Kenny gets killed by the death note on Youtube. This makes you awesome.

**Rat300:** As of right now I have no idea which is older. I am terrible like that. I'll probably not even mention that for like another five chapters XD. It was dedication. And your dedication is appreciated. I actually enjoy it when my reviewers tell me little snippets about their lives that tie in with my story.

**Lt. Sarcasm:** SIR YES SIR! Was this fast enough for you? I hope you find a decent sheep costume.

**Ailia Sparrowhawk: **Yay! I aim to please. That is an accurate description of Rei right now. Mainly because it's fun to write characters when they shatter. I am so sadistic.

**boarsskin: **You reviewed 4 times! That makes you so awesome. I'm mean. I wait until I finish all the chapters someone has written before reviewing XP. And mine isn't the only fanfiction you're reading. We're reading like three of the same ones. I swear I'm not stalking you! I just happened to see your reviews.

**.cake**: Oh my gosh! *falls down to worship this awesome writer* you reviewed my fic. Oh my gosh, thank you so much. It really is an honor to have someone as talented as yourself review. I'm serious. I've got nothing on you. You write so maturely and don't have to spell everything out like I do. The characters just get their points across with your spectacular writing. Thank you! Now if only **Timekeeper101** would read this…my life would be complete.

**kenichisan: **Thank you very much!

**MetaloidAlchemy: **A fellow alchemist yes! Haha this probably sounds mean, but I think it would be hysterical if your teacher caught you reading this in class. It'd be even better if she/he read it aloud. Don't worry L won't fall too hard too fast, though I am itching to write his attempts at flirting.

**xXMichyBabyXx: **Thanks so much for the review! I liked last chapter too.


	10. Progress

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Death Note, ****Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata do. **

Chapter Ten Progress

~Rei's POV~

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn protecting our sensitive eyes from any outside light. We, meaning the task force, had been watching surveillance tapes for more than twenty-four hours straight. The glare from the television screen had ceased to make my eyes water approximately twenty-three hours ago. I was sure I would be completely blind if I so much as stepped into the hall of L's ritzy hotel of the week.

Everyone, excluding L, Watari, and myself, was completely exhausted. The only reason I hadn't passed out once already was my tolerance to sleepless nights. That and the strange concoction of caffiene Watari kept serving me whenever my cup was empty. So far the weirdest mixture had been Gatorade, Five Hour Energy, tea, and some Japanese form of Coke. Much to L and Matsuda's amusement, I had proceeded to drink it all without wincing or any other sign of disgust. As a result I was completely buzzed. I had never understood the appeal of a sugar rush before, but I was starting to get why people gorged themselves to achieve this level of hyperactivity.

I was thinking at a much faste rate than usual and wondered idly, if this was how L maintained his role as the world's greatest detective. However I wasn't at the same level of L. He managed to look completely at ease, even going as far as to nonchalantly eat ice cream. I on the other hand was dealing with muscle spazzums and twitches and I couldn't focus. Thoughts were running through my head at a million miles an hour and slipped by as easily as water dripping through a cupped hand. When I caught myself staring at the patterns at the furniture I realized it was less of thinking like L and more like I was on some sort of drug. I snapped to attention when Aizawa spoke.

_More like ADHD…_

"That was footage from survellance camers at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here," Aizawa explained lethargically, shaking his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was most likely fighting another wave of tiredness.

"Let's see the following scenes again," L demanded slurping on his ice cream. Despite the bizarre conection we had shared after I caught him spying on me during Tai's funeral, he had revereted back to the distant stranger he was before, with a few differences. He joked with me on occasion, and when we were alone, openly discussed the case, eager to hear my thoughts and ideas. Apparently as L put it, I "interested" him. For what reason I couldn't possibly fathom. L continued with his instructions, "Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally the part where he dies on the platform." L took another monumental lick of his ice cream.

Right. Raye Penber. He was one of the few agents who had died in public, and had caught L's attention. There was a connection, I could sense it, but due to the state of my caffeine clouded brain, I couldn't find it on my own. Aizawa looked for the tape; sleep deprived enough to even crawl on his hands and knees in search of it. Aizawa place the tape into the player. Matsuda began to narrate the events contained in the tape.

"So um, based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at three eleven PM. Then at three thirteen he boards a train on the Yamanta line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's going to very difficult for any of us to draw any conclusions about this blurry video," Matsuda pointed out before continuing. "Then at exactly four forty-two PM – oh! Thank you very much Watari." I peered at him watching in amusement as Watari began serving the same brand of ice cream L was eating to the other members of the task force. "Um at four forty-two PM he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."

Watari offered me an ice cream cone. I quickly shook my head, afraid of what the sugary substance would do to the already volatile combination of sugar and caffeine in my body. I grimaced in pain when the movement brought on a severe headache.

"It's quite strange don't you think?" L voiced his thoughts allowed softly.

"I'm sorry. What do you think is strange?" Dad asked in response.

"Yeah, what is it? Do you notice something," Matsuda added. At the moment he was probably the most competent member of the force here. He at least could form complete questions without nodding off in the time it took someone to answer. L's eyes fell upon me.

"Any ideas, Rei?" He had dropped the "san" in front of everyone else when he confirmed that no one called me Rei-san. I held an arm out apologetically, while the other cradled my head. My eyes were screwed shut in an attempt to stop the pounding on the inside of my skull from becoming worse. I opened my eyes to answer.

"Sorry Ryuzaki. I can't concentrate. There's something there I just can't see it." He nodded thoughtfully a slightly disappointed look on his face as he turned to the other members. I felt a pang in my chest.

"Mm…we know that Raye Penber got onto the train and an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform." His tongue darted out, grabbing more ice cream into his cavernous maw. I _definitely _needed to stop with the caffeine. Cavernous maw? I mean really. "But the Yamanta line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked. L pointed at the television. Automatically I glanced towards the electronic device and regretted it immediately when the glow caused the pulsating in my head to become exacerbated.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate," L explained. In shock, Aizawa bounded up to the TV screen for a closer look, the bushy haired man's body effectively blocked the offending glow from the television and I sighed in relief.

"You're right. It's right there under his arm, but on the footage right before his death, it's gone. I can't believe you actually caught that," Aizawa's tone was of grudging admiration. Dad frowned as he looked through a list.

"Well I don't see an envelope on the list of his personal effects," Dad said.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end here, it seems he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close. You can see right here." I squinted noticing that this lessened the pain in my head considerably.

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Dad wondered.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira were on that train?"

"That's impossible," Dad said. However I wasn't so easily convinced. The fact that our target could have been so close was bringing momentary clarity to my mind. It would fit with his profile. Kira liked using our own deductions and conclusions against us and this would take the cake.

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well," L conceded. I smirked. Liar. If he wasn't more than eighty percent sure he wouldn't have even brought it up. L found that the task members went with his theories much more willingly if he admitted that even he himself found them improbable. This was going to be key when he attempted to zero in on Light. Light. L, in a great show of trust, explained that at the moment, Light was our prime suspect. He as telling me in advance in a gesture of peace indicating his remorse for the Tai incident. When I pressed him further he admitted to not wanting to anger me again if he came out with the theory out of nowhere. L continued, "There's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance. Well maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold mood." L broodingly licked his ice cream.

I groaned loudly, finally voicing my dissent at the pain in my head. L glanced at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. Now he notices. The world's greatest detective can't even see that I was having a freaking migraine. I bit back the sarcasm that longed to appear.

"It feels like my head is about to split in two," I complained, rubbing my temples furiously. In a swift movement he disposed of his ice cream and grabbed my chin, turning my face towards him. One hand supported the back of my neck while the other felt my forehead. I shivered.

"I apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I am merely checking for a fever," he explained.

"Your hands are cold," I grumbled.

"I apologize…." We remained like that for a few more moments before pulling away. I thoroughly thanked the gods for making my father nearly unconscious with exhaustion. He had missed the awkward exchange.

"So what's the verdict Doctor Ryuzaki?" I asked dryly. His lips twitched as he held back a smile.

"You do not appear to have a fever. I believe you are dehydrated from all the caffeine you consumed earlier today."

"Ha!" Matsuda exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew you couldn't take it! Remind me to never take you out drinking." At a glare from Dad, who apparently was retaining awareness now, Matsuda hastily backtracked. "Not that I ever have before! I was gonna wait until you were legal…"

"Shut up. Let's see you drink it," I growled. Matsuda accepted the challenge. Less than a half hour later he started complaining of a headache.

"Honestly Matsuda," Aizawa said exasperatedly. "Once you saw Rei get a headache, why the hell did you still do it?"

"She challenged me!" Matsuda said in his defense, and then moaned at the pain the volume of his voice had brought upon himself. After drinking three glasses of water and taking two aspirins, I felt much better. I smirked at the writhing form of my friend.

"Exactly who shouldn't be taken out drinking, Matsu?" I asked teasingly. L smiled.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The phone rang, knocking me out of the light nap L had suggested I take. A quick glance out the window told me it was morning. L was slouching near the window, resembling a drugged panda more then ever. I focused as Watari began to speak on the phone.

"Yes. Yes would you please hold for a moment. Ryuzaki? It's Ukita at the NPA." L's gaze shifted from the window to Watari. "He says he's on the phone with someone on the tip line who has information for us." L nodded like this was no surprise.

"Right, then give Ukita the number for line five and ask him to have the informant to call that line instead. It'll be safer that way." He turned his attention to Matsuda. "Matsuda-san its okay for you to turn your cell phone on now. Actually please turn it on right away." Matsuda glanced at him in confusion.

"Uh sure." The device immediately began to ring and I had to muffle laughter when I saw Matsuda's expression when L snatched the phone away from him. L held the phone like he did everything else, peculiarly. He gripped the top of the phone delicately letting it dangle by his ear so he could still use the mouth piece. My amusement reached an all time high when I heard the voice L was using to answer the phone with.

"Yes, this is Suzuki, head of Kira's investigation public information division." He had mimicked the professional rushed introduction with a hint of extreme boredom that plagued people holding this job, perfectly. He paused as the informant began to speak. "Raye Penber's fiancé?" I sat up at this. Penber had a fiancé? "Naomi Misora," he repeated for Watari's benefit. I got to my feet and silently crept up behind L so I could see whatever information that was brought up.

A photograph of an attractive Japanese woman came up, apparently like her husband-to-be she had formally been an FBI agent. L let out a low outtake of breath as he viewed the picture. There was a faint touch of recognition on his face, but it faded quickly. He turned to the other investigators like the exchange had never happened. I nearly toppled over when the movement took me by surprise. He steadied me, his fingers momentarily brushing across my waist and shoulders.

"Well apparently she's been missing since the day after he fiancé died," he explained stoically. Matsuda's shoulders slumped in understanding.

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Suicide," Aizawa finished.

"No," L contradicted firmly. "The Naomi Misora I knew was strong. Not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent. If anything, it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber it's possible she may have found a lead," L murmured voicing his thoughts out loud. His thumb came to rest on his lips as he slowly paced away from us. His head snapped up as he reached a decision. "Everyone from this point on I'd like to focus our investigation on only those people Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them." I stiffened. Here it comes…

"Very well. Who are these two individuals he was investigating?" I couldn't decide if it was funny, sad, or simply ironic that Dad was the one to ask that. L looked over his shoulder back at us.

"Deputy Director Kitamura, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami and their families. At this stage I'd like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households." Everyone was silent a moment before exploding.

"Surveillance cameras?" Matsuda asked in disbelief. "Ryuzaki!"

"I don't see how you could even consider this!" Aizawa spit out. He seemed to take every opportunity to argue with L, though I admit that this time his reaction was justified. "If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands! We'd all lose our jobs!"

"You'd told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" L countered sharply. This shamed them into staying quiet.

"Ryuzaki," Dad said finally. "What are the odds that Kira is in one of these households?" L looked up thoughtfully.

"Maybe ten percent. No it's closer to five," he mused. Liar. Matsuda's jaw dropped open.

"Seriously? I'm sorry, but it isn't worth the risk," Matsuda commented.

"No," Dad disagreed in a feverish voice. "Of all the people we've investigated so far, not even one of them seemed even the least suspicious. Even if there is only a one percent chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it."

"Chief?" Aizawa asked hesitantly. Dad continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion." Not everyone Dad, just Light. "Having said that…" he glared at L, his eyes wild. "Just go ahead with it. And make sure you install them everywhere. I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom." L nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you very much. That was my intention," L answered.

"Come on Chief!" Aizawa yelled, enraged. "You don't have to agree to this!"

"Yes he's right!" Matsuda agreed. "Think about your family!" His eyes flickered towards me. "You have a wife and daughter at home don't you?" Dad whirled upon the pair.

"Yes I am well aware of that fact. But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough." His expression changed from anger to that of a deranged man. "Now I suggest you keep quiet!" Matsuda hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Dad sighed tiredly.

"No it's okay. Excuse me," Dad apologized. Aizawa muttered under his breath.

"I still don't think its right…" I had had enough. I turned to the aggravating man, teeth bared.

"Aizawa, do you want to catch Kira?" I asked in irritation.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!" He answered just as aggressively.

"Now tell me. Does my father want to catch Kira?"

"Why do you kee-" He began to ask before I cut him off.

"Does he?" I roared.

"Yes!"

"What about the Deputy Director?"

"Yeah. He wants Kira caught! What's your point?"

"My point is that all three of you want Kira behind bars and this is the way to do it! Having your family under surveillance is a small price to pay in order to catch the world's most dangerous murderer! I'm sure they'd much rather prefer their families to be cleared then have the possibility that Kira is among them hovering over them for the rest of their lives! So I suggest you quit bitching and do your job!" I panted heavily, my hair hanging around my face. His gaze sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry…."

"Apology accepted." I straightened my clothes and hair. L's eyes met mine briefly and I saw a hint of admiration and approval in their depths. L began to give instructions.

"As a courtesy to the Chief and his family, only he, Rei, and I will conduct surveillance on their home. Watari how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need?"

"Well, starting tomorrow, I can set them up at any time providing we know when both houses will be empty." L nodded in approval and headed back to his seat. On the way his hand briefly made contact with mine and he gave it a light squeeze as he passed. I smiled softly before getting back to work.

~Author's Note~

Ten chapter anniversary! And to think at first I was apprehensive at posting this story….

Yes! You tell him Rei! I like Aizawa a lot, but he questioned L a bit too much for my taste. Aizawa also holds a bit of disdain towards Matsuda, who doesn't really deserve it. They need to give poor Matsu a break already…

Heh, Rei was sugar high. And then Matsu followed her without question. Stupidity in smart people is the best!

I fit in a couple of cute moments for L and Rei, though they have a big one during the surveillance arc. And no, it's not dirty you pervs. Just because it has to do with him spying on her through cameras….

I finally figured out why Tenacious D reminds me of Jack Black. It's because he's in the band. Face palm moment on my part guys XD.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I think the reviews for chapter nine reached an all time high.

**Hikari-Suzume: **Why thank you! Hope this satisfies!

**gnarley-**: Mello does look like a woman…at least until he gets his BA scar. Then he looks much manlier. I feel that happens to characters in general like Harry Potter or Zuko. The scar just makes them cooler. Rei is scary when angry. I really want her to flip out on Light; I just need to find a good reason for it. I know I was like, "L admitting anything romantic to a girl at this point is unrealistic, so…he just finds her interesting? Yeah that'll work." It's like little kids with the words "like" and "like-like." You called me love. That is so sweet!

**Mega-chan**: Megan!1 Haha random ones FTW! And I didn't land on anybody, though Whitmore did catch me spacing out in class. I was wondering what you called black people born in England or France. Obviously not African Americans. So what are they African-English or African-French? Important questions!

**.cake**: ah yes….flattery. Though I am not lying. I do believe you are the better writer out of the two of us, and you update much more quickly then me. Speaking of which update again soon! I less than three (3 get it?) V and L. I'm evil aren't I? Using a review response to pressure you into updating. Why won't the first part of your name show up?

**Sesshomarus-demoness20**: Haha I should have called it that! Short and sweet! I reeeally wanna see the live actions, but unfortunately I am broke and have no time…maybe my birthday….Whether the American live action sucks or not, I will be there at the midnight showing in L cosplay shoveling four different types of candy in my mouth. I am now Alchemist-san! You all must address me as such!

**snowXgem**: Haha I am rapidly approaching the nerdiness in cosplay. My friends and I are already making plans to go bowling in cosplay and to the mall. It's only a matter of time… You're so nice; everyone is like update right now! But you go, "take your time. I'm willing to wait for your work to be at its best." This makes me squee. Not really, but in my head, I am squeeing.

**Lt. Sarcasm**: NO! Not splenda! It's like sugar went on a diet and what's the point in that? I feel your pain. And I love that even you who is writing a Twilight fanfiction realize how deplorable it is. Don't get my wrong, I like Twilight fine, but the whole thing kinda reads like well…a bad fanfiction. I mean honestly vampires, werewolves, mean girls, and a Marysue who even admits to being boring! It's like Stephanie Meyer is mocking us! Haha jk. I did like her other novel, The Host, a lot though.

**japancake**: Did you change your username? If not I'm severely confused. And thanks for the review!

**Rat300**: I hope this ends another Wednesday nicely for you! I accept your love despite the stalkerish implications. I have never been stalk-oh wait. Yes I have. By a creeper Asian who denied stalking me until I asked him what my favorite color was…AND HE KNEW THE ANSWER! Yeah, we're cool now. He stopped following us around.

**PyromanicVocaloid:** Sweet name. I don't understand it at all though….here's the new chapter!

**Akisua: **Haha yeah it's funny, because L kinda flirts on accident if you haven't noticed. So when he actually tries it's going to be very amusing…yes very amusing indeed….

**Shinigami's-Rusty-Death-Scythe:** Yet another sweet name. I know right? Imagine how I feel after writing it! I'm also wanting sugar now…

**E - Echo:** Your wish is my command!

**Hareiyu: **I enjoyed the squee and accent. I'm glad you like the chemistry, I was a bit worried that I might be laying it on a bit too thick too soon.

**XxMichyBabyxX:** Ah yes. Poor Tai, however he no longer had a purpose. Rei's not dead, but she is traumatized and has a strong sense of justice. That's all he had going for him. I give Tai imaginary flowers in the graveyard in my mind.

**sakuno101: **I still like hearing they're adorable XD. Is this update fast enough for you?

**Ukaran:** Wabam indeed. I also chew my nails. In fact I'm doing it right now, but it's more in an imitation of L then anything. Thanks for the review!

**kieanu: **I would love to be Rei! And no one has ever described my work as a captivating before. Thank you!

**Aoi Nami-chan: **She's realistic? Thank God. I'm really worried that she'll come off as too much of a Marysue. And everyone wants to see Light and Rei interact, but the next one I show might be a bit disappointing.


	11. Blame

**Disclaimer: Death Note own I do not. Clever ways of saying this I'm running out of. (Yes I have the gall to use Yoda-speak on a Death Note fanfiction.)**

Chapter Eleven Blame

~Rei's POV~

"Light's home," I murmured. L nodded and Dad tensed up. Up until this point we had been monitoring an empty house. My empty house. This had given Dad plenty of time to reflect on the situation. He was not taking this easily. Every fiber of his being rejected the idea that his family could be anything less than law-abiding productive members of society, let alone a mass murderer. I had a feeling if Light was proved to be Kira, because it was obviously not Mom or Sayu, he would either kill Light himself or just completely break down.

He was also agonizing over the HOW's and WHY's of the situation. How could have he let this happen? Why didn't he see it coming? Why didn't he prevent this? What _could_ he have done to prevent this?

I was doing my best to deliberately not let my thoughts stray in this direction. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. Light was my twin. My other-half. If anyone could have prevented this it would have been me. I had left him alone, only concerned with my own future, not realizing the dark turn he would take. And even worse….I had given him a motive. A reason to feel like he needed to end the lives of those who broke the law. Because I had been a victim, I had condemned thousands of souls to an early grave.

No, I couldn't let myself dwell on this. There would be plenty of time to blame myself later. I had to concentrate on being impartial. On being a good investigator and trying to lessen my guilt by the slightest fraction by saving all of the future victims. I focused on the screen, not hesitating in the slightest. I couldn't afford to be weak. Out of the corner of my eye I saw L glance at me with approval in his eyes.

I politely averted my eyes when Light changed, despite the fact I had seen him undressed before. Of course we had been five at the time….

Dad started suddenly when Light stooped down to replace a piece of paper that had fallen from the previously closed door.

"I don't believe it. I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone to see?" Dad pondered aloud. L's expression didn't change in the slightest. This behavior clearly didn't surprise him.

"For a seventeen year old kid I wouldn't say this behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too," L said dismissively. I started chocking in a desperate attempt to hold back my laughter; the images flooding my find were far too amusing for my own good. L turned his face slightly to the side and surreptitiously winked at me. He quickly turned serious once more. "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?" This sobered me fairly quickly.

"Of course not," Dad replied somewhat defensively. "I've never once revealed classified information to my family." He sighed, a tired tone replacing the defensive one. "Besides I usually don't get to see them too often these days. Usually as soon as I get home, all I can do is sleep."

"I understand," L answered, for once sounding like he did. He must have felt guilty at monopolizing the task force's time, leaving their families to fend for themselves. After leaving the house for about twenty minutes, Light returned with something he purchased from a store. I didn't get a good look, until he lay down on the bed and the cameras revealed them to be some sort of magazine of the playboy variety. I blinked, startled and momentarily confused. Light was not the type to look at…suggestive material like that. He didn't even particularly enjoy dating girls as far as I could tell. He only seemed to do it because it was expected of him or because he couldn't turn them down nicely enough. But…

While Light wasn't the type, maybe Kira was. It wasn't that I assumed Kira would be a pervert or anything, but this was another thing that fit Kira's profile. Deliberately trying to throw us off track with something that would seem perfectly normal if not for the fact he was suspected of being a mass murderer. And it would stand to reason that if Light simply had those magazines for his enjoyment he would um…be doing something with them. However this wasn't the case. Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed he wasn't doing _that_ in front of the cameras and I could have gone my whole life without having the mental image of him doing that in my brain. It was just something to consider. It was certainly something I was going to discuss with L later. Preferably when my father was not around. It wasn't going to be a good conversation regardless, but my father's presence would only make it worse.

"I can't believe that my son is looking at those magazines," Dad growled outraged. Once again L acted perfectly indifferent to this turn of events.

"It's normal for a seventeen year old," L answered. "But it seems contrived. It's too…" he rolled the words around in his mouth, "obvious. The reason he didn't want anyone in his room was because he had these magazines? That's what he wants us to think."

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about," Dad interjected, back on the defensive. "Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?"

"I do suspect him," L stated firmly, making it sound less like suspect and more like he was sure and was just waiting for enough evidence to bring out the handcuffs. "That's why I placed wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your house and the Deputy Director's house. Dad gazed mournfully at the screen.

"Oh, Light," he muttered disappointment lacing his tone.

A few hours later Sayu and Mom came home from the shopping trip I had persuaded them to take in order for Watari to bug the house. Light was sitting at the table while Mom cooked dinner and Sayu was busy swooning over some movie star on TV. L flipped open a cell phone and hastily dialed some numbers.

"Hello Mr. Aizawa? Are the Kitamuras watching television now?" he asked. I heard a faint response from the other end. L nodded to himself and hung up the phone before addressing Watari.

"Watari, please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message.

"Very well. Understood," Watari answered and left the room to obey the order.

A few moments later the message must have ran on the television because Sayu read it out loud. Both L and mine's eyes flickered to Light. Light disarmed the message so quickly it was like he knew it was a bluff…or like he had learned from his mistake. This bluff was eerily similar to the one L pulled with Lind L. Tailor. It stood to reason Light would be able to counter any moves that L made that shared any relationship to that particular trick. Kira. I mean Kira would be able to counter. Deep down I knew it was inevitable. At this moment, Light was Kira, but I wanted to pretend for as long as I could that he wasn't.

L let out a small chuckle under his breath. "Your son's clever isn't he?" he asked, his thumb pressed between his lips.

"Well," Dad hesitated, searching for anything accusatory about the statement. Finding nothing, he agreed. "Yes."

I smiled as Sayu chastised Light for eating a bag of potato chips right after dinner. It was so Sayu to be concerned about Light's appearance. However, while Sayu appeared shallow and frivolous, she often showed an understanding far beyond her years. She somehow managed to catch me by surprise very time she experienced one of these moments.

Light went upstairs to study, locking the door behind him. He didn't appear to be paying attention at first though and he was careful not to make any unnecessary noise, like he was listening for something. The cameras possibly? Did he suspect that if he remained quiet enough he would somehow be able to hear them? But Light was also talking to himself, something he never did. Was he trying to send us a message? Or was he somehow able to hear something we weren't and was giving answers in a way that would be construed as just being wrapped up in studying? Did he possibly have an ear piece? L suddenly spoke again, disrupting me from my speculations.

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer?" he inquired.

"It's because the entrance exams are five days away." Dad explained. He turned towards me, suddenly reminded of something. "Speaking of which, have you studied at all Rei?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Dad, I don't need to study. I'm going to get in just fine," I said attempting to placate him.

"You say that now, but you forget you haven't attended school for almost a year."

"Rei is going to college?" L asked curiously. I nodded.

"Of course I am. I can't remain an intern forever. This was just something to make my résumé stand out a bit more. The universities over here really competitive," I answered. L frowned.

"Where does that leave you on the Kira case?" I shrugged.

"That depends on if you'll allow me to work on it once I no longer have access to police information." L mulled this over.

"So you fully intend to continue working on the case? Even if I did not allow you back into headquarters?" I nodded.

"I would start investigating on my own and have Dad give you all my findings." L continued to think it over.

"You have been a major asset to this team and you are one of the strongest connections we have to your brother. It would be unwise to let you out of my sight. I believe an exception can be made in this case. Once you join university you will still be a member of the investigation." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. When he winked at me again, I realized all of his reluctance had been merely a show on his part, used to placate Dad.

We resumed watching Light study when we were interrupted by Watari.

"Ryuzaki," he said urgently.

"Yes? What is it Watari?" L relied questioningly.

"A few minutes ago, a bank clerk being charged for embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center were broadcast on the news. They both just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks."

"It's him again," Dad said disgustedly, getting to his feet. L stared off into space somewhat intensely, his mind fitting all the pieces together.

"While all that was happening, at your home your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was over, they turned the TV off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From just past seven thirty until now, eleven o'clock, your son has done nothing but study. Kira needs a name and a face. Without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news couldn't be Kira, right," L reasoned. Now this was slightly cruel. L was raising Dad's hopes, only to have them dashed again.

"You said it yourself," Dad said, grasping at the straws. "That means my family has been cleared." I sighed, ready to do damage control.

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast." Dad gasped. I frowned, glaring daggers at L. Did he have to be so detached from everything? "I know it's only the first day, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." Dad sputtered, hopelessly trying to come up with an argument. I got to my feet making my way over to him.

"Dad, come on. You could use a break. No one is doing anything right now anyway, except Light. You should try to get some sleep. You can take over for me in the morning. That is," my voice suddenly got threatening as I burned L with my eyes, "if that is agreeable to Ryuzaki?" L nodded, having the sense not to try and stop me. Even so, I practically had to shove Dad out the door while countering all his protests. I sighed in relief, before flouncing back to my seat, not making any move to hide my irritation with L.

"Not to be rude or anything," I began in an offhand voice, "but sometimes you're a complete asshole, Ryuzaki."

~L's POV~

I chuckled under my breath. Her anger was so entertaining. I knew if I had really made her furious I would have felt incredibly guilty, but she was only mildly aggravated with me at the moment.

"I have been told that," I answered, mimicking her tone. Her lips twitched before sinking into a frown. She was fighting to stay angry with me. Her brown eyes met mine.

"Apparently it hasn't sunk in yet," she commented dryly.

"Sarcasm is the last defense of the weak," I countered.

"I thought that was denial," she replied. I smirked.

"Well either way, I have you."

"Damn," she cursed under her breath when she realized her retort could be seen as a form of denial. We remained quiet for a few more moments while her anger dissipated. She could never manage to be angry with me for very long.

"What is your opinion of everything we have witnessed," I inquired getting back to business. She sighed distressingly.

"I believe Light is Kira, that he is somehow aware of the cameras in the house, and that you are right. My family does appear too perfect." Steel came back into her voice after moment though. "However that doesn't mean my entire family is involved. Everything my mother and sister did tonight was perfectly genuine. Light was the only one who was behaving noticeably differently."

"Light was behaving differently?" I quickly replied, eager for any new information. She dropped her head into her hands for a moment before looking back at me.

"Yes, he was. I noticed the change right after the murders began, but was a bit preoccupied with work. I never dreamed that the murderer could be in my own backyard." I nodded.

"I agree. They very probability of this occurring was under two percent." She raised an eyebrow at me. "That is an honest percentage."

"I can never tell with you," she admitted.

"Then that means I am doing my job correctly." She smiled briefly. "Though I would like to ask you a few questions." She gestured towards me and reclined in her chair.

"Ask away." I shifted in my seat, keeping one eye on each Yagami sibling.

"Why were you the only one to notice this new behavior pattern? Surely your mother or sister would have noticed it, as they interact with him much more frequently than you do." She stretched, before answering.

"If this was anyone else you'd be right, but as it's Light…" She paused wondering how to continue. "How do I put this…? Ryuzaki, can you tell when people lie to you?"

"Yes," I said, slightly surprised that I answered so honestly.

"And can anyone tell when you're lying?" I frowned, not out of irritation at her, but at myself. I never sought the answer to this question before. Could anyone tell when I lied?

"No," I answered slowly. "Watari may have a vague idea when I'm not being entirely truthful, but he cannot be perfectly sure of when I lie."

"Imagine I could tell when you were lying. You'd be exceptionally careful, right? You'd make sure to use half-truths or specifically not say things I would be able to classify as false. That's how it is with Light and I," she explained, her hands moving in an attempt to convey her point. "Light is a spectacular liar. He managed to convince Sayu once that they were adding a new day of the week in between Wednesday and Thursday." She smiled at the memory. "But for some reason, I always can tell when he lies. He seems stiffer to me or more like an actor than himself." I nodded taking in this new information.

If Rei could discern Light's lies from the truth, then this could be crucial to the investigation. It would allow me to compile questions based off the deceptions he fabricated and attempt to trick Light into disagreeing with a previous story. It would be even more beneficial if we could capture this on cameras, which we conveniently already had stationed at the Yagami household….

"Rei," I began a plan formulating in my mind. She glanced up at me expectantly. "I would like to use you to test the waters so to speak. Would you be able to infiltrate your household without Light being suspicious of you?" She snorted at my choice of words.

"Infiltrate, geez. What do you do? Read the dictionary for fun?" she teased. I smiled in response.

"Not as of late. Though I did when I was a child, but back to the matter at hand. Could you?" She waved her hand at me dismissively.

"Of course I could. I happen to live there, you know." I nodded already aware of what her answer would be.

"And could you use the opportunity to discover if Light is deceiving the task force or not?" Her expression turned hesitant for the briefest of moments before returning to her earlier confidence.

"Yes, I could," she answered her defiant tone not aimed at me, but at her brother still on the monitors. I leaned forward.

"Now the true question is, will you?" I asked my eyes meeting hers unwaveringly. She nodded, keeping her gaze locked with mine.

"Yes, I will." I leaned back; relieved she had agreed to go along with the plan. Her father certainly wouldn't have. He believed far too wholeheartedly in his son's innocence.

"Of course, I must request that you do not inform the other members of the task force of our motivation. To them, I will simply be giving you the night off in return for all your hard work," I explained. She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I get it, Ryu. I'll keep quiet." Her expression turned somewhat pained. "I can just understand where Dad's coming from. Why he defends Light without any sort of doubt. To admit that Light is Kira is admitting that he failed or that I failed." My stare turned intense.

"I assure you Rei that you have not, in any way, failed. If your brother is Kira, then it is he who failed you," I declared my voice low and intent. She nodded weakly, but I could see she didn't quite believe me yet. Something suddenly seemed to occur to her.

"Oh don't be surprised if Dad is angry with me after I go home. Just do your best to restrain him." I looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. Apparently I wasn't going to receive an answer that easily. In order to break the serious atmosphere, I decided to ask a somewhat ridiculous question.

"May I ask what you visualized?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for more information. "When I admitted I did strange things as a teenager," I clarified. It had the desired effect, she burst out laughing.

"You really want to know?" she managed to say in between giggles. I gave her a wry smile.

"Well if I didn't before, now I must if your reaction was any indication." Her face got a light flush on it, slightly embarrassed by the visuals her mind had created.

"Well…"she trailed off, before blurting everything out all mixed together. "."

"I didn't catch that," I said, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. She sighed in defeat.

"I thought of you at a poetry reading and ice skating." I blinked in surprise.

"You give me far too much credit," I answered. "I am not nearly as creative as that. Though the image of me sitting on a stool at a café reading poetry is amusing." Her face darkened even more and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. She crossed her arms indignantly, though the effect was slightly ruined by her pink face.

"Am I 'amusing' to you now too?" she questioned in irritation.

"Yes you are," I answered as her jaw dropped, before getting up to retrieve a slice of cake.

~Author's Note~

Yay! L POV! Oh and I couldn't resist putting in the bit where Light didn't appear too interested in girls.

So next up is some family time. Lots of Sayu love. I think Sayu is a very underused character and usually is just written a as ditz, but I think she has quite a bit of potential. Light is in the next chapter too. He and Rei have a nice sibling moment, which I have to put in because I've been neglecting him.

L and Rei have progressed to the friends stage. If you want a hint about their relationship next chapter I'll give you the title as a hint: Realizations. It means oodles to me, but probably squat to you. Oh wells.

Thank you all for reviewing! You all make me smile stupidly. So congrats!

**snowXgem:** I need to watch that show now. Maybe if I ever get around to just posting drabbles I'll title it that. "Awkward Moments with L." Rei certainly does know how to get her point across. I am glad my mind spawned her. Light and Rei next chapter for sure! And here's the L POV you requested. And don't feel bad about asking, I like incorporating little stuff you guys like into the story. Don't hesitate to put forth any ideas. And I'm a stalker like that too XD.

**caribou. and. cake:** I DEFEAT YOU WITH SPACES STUPID USERNAME BLOCK! Procrastinating is fun. I enjoy it immensely. I'm trying really hard not to do that with this story though. And you are looking in someone's mind. It's mine. Aren't I seriously messed up?

**gnarley- **I don't mind if you call me hun or dear. I think it's sweet! I seriously love your comments. You point out everything you like, which gives me more ideas of what to put in to please my audience. Please continue with the in-depth reviews.

**Sesshomarus-demoness20**: Yes I am Alchemist-san! HERE ME RAWR! *attempts to roar and small mewing comes out…sweat drop* Gotta work on the roar. Thanks for the feedback!

**WinglessDreams: **I promise future interaction is to come! I PROMISE! SAILOR SCOUTS HONOR! Thanks for the review.

**Ailia Sparrowhawk:** Thanks! I just wanted to prove that Rei isn't some sleepless sugar fueled machine like L. She does have limits. And if the other officers were tired she would be too. Your reviews help me a lot. They give good constructive criticism and tell me when I'm going in the right direction with the story.

**sakuno101: **My wish is your command! Here's the update!

**Mega-Chan: **Dumb Kira. Make him stop giving you headaches. It's not polite for fictional characters to give their host's body pain….wow. I only just realized how nerdy that sounds. But Kira should be pleased. He gets some time next chapter.

**Lt. Sarcasm: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bad . I kill you with my mind! L is sneaky. And Rei is oblivious. But that's kind how these things have to work XD. I like the werewolves best! Can Bella die? Like, can she and Edward get hit my an asteroid or something?

**god of all:** GOD? Haha Mikami moment XP. Thanks for the review.

**Shinigami's-Rusty-Death-Scythe: **I less than three constant reviewers. You guys make my day, honestly. And so did multicolored fluff feathers. I bet they're fluffy….


	12. Realizations

**Descargo: de responsabilidad Megan dice que no cuenta propia muerte en algo pais. Lo siento. (****Disclaimer: Megan says I don't own death note in any country. I'm sorry)**

Chapter 12 Realizations

I stood poised at the front door, the key in the lock, contemplating rather than actually unlocking the door and letting myself in. I dropped to my knees groaning. Why was I doing this again?

_Because you told L you would._

And why did I do that exactly?

_Because you're shallow and want to impress him._

Ugh. Why was I so irritating? I sighed and got to my feet while dusting my knees off. Cautiously, I opened the door to my house.

"Hello?" I called. "Anybody home?"

"Rei?" I heard a young voice exclaim in shock. I had about three seconds warning before Sayu sprinted into the room, sliding across the floor with her socks and tackled me to the floor. "REI!" she yelled out. "You're home! You're home! You're home!" she said her voice gradually increasing in volume.

"Sayu?" my mother's voice asked. She calmly walked in carrying a wet rag and wearing an apron. "Sayu, what are you yelling about?"

"Rei's home!" She said cheerily from her position on top of me. Mom's eyes widened in surprise as she took in my ruffled appearance as well as the fact Sayu was pinning me to the ground. Light, with the superb timing he always had, chose this particular to moment to come downstairs. He frowned in confusion at the assembled gathering until his eyes drifted towards Sayu and me underneath her.

"Rei?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's why I said!" Sayu interjected, oblivious to the fact that her knees on my chest were preventing me from speaking or breathing. Light, noticing my lack of speech and oxygen, hastily went to my side and tugged at our enthusiastic younger sister.

"Sayu, get off. She can't breathe," Light scolded, finally managing to pull her off me.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, nee-chan!" she apologized, leaping to her feet.

"It's fine," I sputtered, gasping heavily, trying to reacquaint my lungs and precious oxygen. Seeing my dilemma, Light offered me his hand.

"Need some help," he asked, genuinely concerned. I felt my heart crack. Why did he have to be this way? Couldn't he be less charming, or kind, or polite? All I needed was one condemning fault so I could justify reason I was doing this. Damn it all!

"Thanks," I said accepting his hand, hiding my inner turmoil. As he pulled me to my feet I was struck, as I always was, how much taller he was compared to me. I mean it made sense seeing as he was the older of the two of us, but you would think the gene pool would have been a bit more even due to the fact we where twins. Noticing how I was scrutinizing him, he smiled.

"Do I have something on my face?" he teased referring to a long running joke between us. I was supposed to respond, "Yes. My face," but…damn it! I hadn't expected it to be this hard! It was much easier when he was just on a screen…

"No," I answered slightly pained. "It's just that you look as immaculately disheveled as always," I said, referring to how his hair fell in perfect disarray. He looked at me questioningly, but decided to let it go.

"That's a bit of an oxymoron isn't it?" he asked, trying to bring me out of my dejected state. Why did he have to care? Come on Light! Prove to me how heartless and egoistical you are!

"Your face is an oxymoron," I muttered, placating him with the retort. He ruffled my hair and I forced myself not to stiffen. It's amazing how reluctant one becomes to be touched by someone they suspect is a serial killer. Even if that person is their brother.

"What would you like for dinner, Rei?" Mom asked bringing my attention back to the other two members of my family. "I can make something special in honor of you coming home if you'd like."

"That's alright!" I said hastily. "You don't have to do anything special for me! I'll eat anything. I'm not picky like these two." I gestured at Light and Sayu. What did it say about me that coming home was something to be celebrated? I needed to come home more often. That was obvious. But it was difficult to remember family obligations when I was so occupied at work.

"Hey I'm not that picky!" Sayu protested. "Light is way pickier than I am!" Light sent her a dirty look. "It's true though!" Sayu continued. "Remember that time he wouldn't eat dinner because there was a green tomato mixed in with the red ones? And the time the fish hadn't been cooked for the same amount of time on both sides? And the ti-"

"Is your father coming home?" Mom asked me with a worried expression. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry, but no. The only reason I'm even here is because they were worried I was overworking myself, but I can try to work something out with the boss. Maybe he can home for a few days next week." She nodded resignedly, but her eyebrows remained drawn down in concern. "Do you need help with dinner," I asked feeling guilty over the neglect directed at them from me and Dad.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask you to help!" She looked around frantically for something for me to do while she made dinner. Her eyes fell on Sayu who was pouting with her arms crossed for being interrupted. "Why don't you and Sayu watch TV?" she suggested. Sayu's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" she agreed happily. "And I can show you my favorite pop idol!" Sayu clamped onto my arm and dragged me to the family room. Light sent me a sympathetic look before going back up to his room, claiming he needed to "study." Study my a– "That's him!" Sayu said pointing to an actor on the screen. "Hideki Ryuuga," she sighed dreamily.

I examined him. All in all he seemed like a lot of other actors. Of course he was good looking and charming, but if you put him in real life he would just seemed fake. "Mmm," I said noncommittally. Sayu laughed.

"You don't like him do you?" she said amidst giggles.

"He's not really my type," I admitted.

"You have a type?" she asked in fake astonishment and shrieked when I threw a pillow at her face.

"Enough about my love life! What about you? Any boys at school catch your eye," I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She crossed her arms and stuck her chest out.

"No way! All the guys at my school are either jerks or nerds."

"Hmm, alright then. Have _you _caught anyone's eye?" She groaned and lay on her face on the floor. I muffled my own laughter at her reaction. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" When Sayu remerged from her spot on the floor her face was red.

"It's been awful! He's been writing me poetry and love letters! It's so embarrassing!" she complained.

"What's his name?" I asked with some interest. Not too many kids her age would have had the guts to be so straightforward about their feelings.

"Taro Kagami," she answered. "You met him at my school festival last year. He worked at the onigiri booth." I nodded in recollection.

"He seemed sweet….I would date him," I encouraged. She rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't. You don't date anyone," she retorted. It was my turn to roll my eyes. I grinned when a sudden burst of inspiration hit me.

"But just think about. If you two got married your last name would barely even change…Yagami to Kagami." Sayu's answering shriek was probably heard back at headquarters. Strike that. It was definitely heard because of the wiretaps. She whacked me with the pillow I threw at her earlier and I quickly retaliated. We were saved from a full out war by Mom's call of, "DINNER!"

When we sat down at the table Sayu was still glowering at me and Mom was holding back laughter. She had apparently heard the whole conversation. Light simply sat down, his expression as proper as ever. Dinner was surprisingly enjoyable, but is also gave me a chance to grill Light.

He was extremely vague about what he had been doing at school. Not like he had been up to something there, but rather he had been too preoccupied to pay attention to what was happening. And now that I could see him face to face, there was something….different about him.

What was it? His eyes? That was part of it. His eyes were cool, calculating; observing everything. Searching for anything that could be used to his advantage. Then there was his altogether demeanor. He was much more distant. He participated in the conversation, but only offered information that seemed required. I practically had to pry anything else out of him. When it was clear I couldn't ask anymore questions without seeming suspicious, I backed off and focused more on Mom and Sayu.

Once dinner was over Sayu and I retreated to her room for, "girl time." This mainly consisted of her painting my nails various colors and shades while she attempted to give up details about the romance in my life. She refused to believe it was nonexistent.

"Come on!" Sayu demanded as she painted my thumb nail a vibrant red that was eerily close to blood. "You must have dated somebody! You must have been at least attracted to someone! Even thinking that a guy was cute can count!" I cringed at her shrill pitch. Sighing, I brushed a strand of hair back with my free hand.

"I told you nobody ever interested me. If you haven't noticed our family isn't very keen on dating. Even Mom and Dad didn't date before they met," I said patiently.

"What are you talking about? Light dates girls all the time!"

"Has he ever brought one home though? Have you ever actually met any of them?" She cocked her head, a habit she picked up from me.

"You think he made them up?" she asked in confusion. Her hands paused over my middle finger's nail that vaguely resembled a bumble bee.

"No. I just don't think he's serious about any of them," I explained stretching my legs from my spot on her bed. Her eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh I get it! If Light wanted a real relationship with them he would introduce them to us instead of dumping them after a couple weeks!" I smiled approvingly. The smile immediately turned mischievous after another thought crossed my mind. Something that had earned a fair bit of teasing in English class.

"And of course you're aware of what our last name in English is when it's spelled backwards," I said nonchalantly. She shook her head her expression curious. I beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm a gay." She blinked at me in surprise for a few moments before roaring in laughter.

"Oh my God!" she giggled rolling of the bed with tears in her eyes. And as fate would have it, Light, distracted by the noise coming from the room, walked in asking what all the laughing was about. Sayu and I simply stared at him for a few moments before looking at each other. Of course we both cracked up again and it was my turn to roll off the bed and join Sayu on the floor. He stared at us in evident confusion.

"What?" he asked. Sayu and I only continued to laugh harder. Finally I managed to choke out an answer.

"Ahaha – English class – hahaha – last name – hahaha - ninth grade," I sputtered. He groaned in understanding.

"You told her that?" I managed to regain control of my giggles. What the hell did L think about all of this, I wondered faintly.

"Of course. How else was I to explain why you never brought any of your dates home?" I teased.

"You're evil," he muttered. I suppressed a gasp. I really didn't want to hear that from him, but…was Light really evil? Surely he deserved some credit right? He had good intentions…

"Look who's talking," I shot back, a bit more venomously than I would have liked. He gave me a strange look.

"Well, I'm going to go back to studying," he said with a slight frown on his face. Crap.

"You do that!" I said much cheerily than I normally would have. He gave me another strange look before leaving. Damn. Now he thought I was bipolar or something. I sighed before sitting back on the bed. Luckily, none of the nail polish had spilled from our wild thrashing.

"So," Sayu began going back to our earlier topic like the last seven minutes hadn't happened. "You're sure you haven't ever wanted to date anybody?" she asked yet again.

"Yes, I'm sure," I muttered slightly edgy from my mess-up. She nodded to herself like this made sense.

"I guess you're just one of those types." I cocked my head at her, our roles reversed this time.

"One of what types?" I questioned as the nails on my left hand were being finished.

"You know," she said, gesturing vaguely. "Those people that have a real soul mate."

"Are there fake soul mates?" I teased.

"Yes," she answered her expression serious. "Hardly anybody finds their real soul mate anymore. They just marry for money, or convenience, or to please their families. Of course there's a little bit of love," she said dismissively, "but not the mind-boggling stuff you read about in books or see in movies. But you," she said pointing at me with the paint brush, "you're not the type to settle for anything less than real love. So when you do fall in love, it's going to be hard and fast," she explained practically. She appeared to think for a moment. "Oh and unexpected. Definitely unexpected." I raised an eyebrow.

"And they call Light and I the smart ones…" I trailed off. She grinned at me.

"Oh, I'm smart. I just don't show it. I actually value my social life." I grinned back.

"You are the smart one," I said.

"I know. And…there!" she exclaimed as she flourishingly applied the last bit of nail polish. "All done." I examined my nails with interest. A myriad of colors splashed across them, a welcome change from their normally drab state.

"Thanks."

"No prob," she said waving me off. "Now get some sleep! That's the whole reason the big bad boss let you come home right?" I nodded.

"Night, Sayu."

"Night." I made my way back to my room, but stopped when I passed Light's. I sighed from outside the door. I couldn't just leave things like this. Who knows when Light would just be able to be my big brother again?

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. Light opened the door, surprise on his face. "Can I come in," I asked. He nodded and I walked in, my eyes trailing over everything in the room, before I sat on the edge of the bed. He made to sit in the chair in front of the desk, but I grabbed his hand and tugged him down next to me. He started in shock, but sat down anyway.

I stared at the floor, my throat suddenly thick, tears threatening to emerge. "Light? You know I," I paused. Why did this hurt so much? "You know I love you right?" I asked my voice slightly higher than normal.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly, his arm wrapping around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Then please," I murmured softly, my vision swimming from the tears in my eyes. "Please," I choked out. "Please,"

_Don't get caught._

"It's okay," he muttered soothingly. I nodded, willing to pretend for the moment. Because the second I stopped, it was all going to catch up with me. The case. Tai's death. Dad. Matsuda. All the innocent people. L. Light….

I simply let him hold me and when I stood up, I left part of myself behind. The child that cried for Light whenever he was out of sight. That refused to go to sleep at night if he didn't say goodnight. Who would hide on the roof after an argument and pretended that she actually minded sharing a birthday party. She was gone.

And who was left, I wondered numbly as I sat back in my room. A broken girl who cries out for justice. Who holds the lives of the innocent far above those of the guilty even if she loved them. Who would die in order to preserve what was right. She didn't feel real. Every bit of her felt false. It was role I wasn't meant to play. Just like Tai shouldn't have died and Light shouldn't have been Kira in the first place.

I put off going to sleep that night, instead choosing to eat an apple and obsessively clean my room. Anything to stop me from facing the nightmares that were sure to assault me. Dad didn't need to see me that way. But at midnight I couldn't put it off any longer. I climbed into my bed, my body tense as I waited for exhaustion to take over. My eyes closed and I fell into a fitful sleep. I didn't last an hour before the first nightmare set in.

~Light's POV~

I sat up in my bed, blinking in disorientation. I peered around the dark room searching for the source of my awakening. The clock caught my eye, displaying the time 2:43.

"Oi, Light," Ryuk said lazily. I forced myself to not to jump. Instead of glaring at the shinigami like I normally would, I had to content myself with squinting in his direction. I was sure L's cameras had night vision and glaring at nothing would not go over well. Once he was sure he had my attention, Ryuk continued. "Your sister's having a nightmare," he explained. "It was kinda entertaining at first, but all her whimpering got boring…" I stopped listening after the word nightmare. I sprinted out of the bed, stopping outside of Rei's room; my ear pressed against the door. I heard a faint whimpering coming from inside and immediately entered.

Rei was lying on her bed, her legs intertwined with the blanket. Her arm was over her mouth in what must have been a subconscious attempt to muffle sound. I knelt on the floor beside her, examining her frightened expression. Definitely a nightmare. I didn't dare wake her up. Not after last time. The doctor had specifically advised against it. In his words, "It may cause her to permanently lose her already tenacious hold on reality." I winced in recollection.

I wrapped my arms around my shaking twin, hoping my presence might calm her. She stiffened and seemed to be on the verge of lashing out at me, until she suddenly relaxed. Her body grew limp in my arms and she buried her head in my chest. The sounds of terror she had been making quieted and I knew the tears that had been on her cheeks had stopped. I got up on the bed with her and laid there. Happy to simply watch her sleeping face until all traces of fear were gone.

_I swear Rei, I will protect you. No matter what the cost…_

~L's POV~

I pried my eyes away from the screen showing the sleeping Yagami twins. It felt too…intrusive to watch them at a moment like that, despite that earlier I felt no qualms about observing the Yagami family while they were unaware. Perhaps it was the fact that Rei was added into the equation. She always seemed to make things more complicated or upset my thought process. Rei….

Rei it seemed suffered from nightmares, most likely caused by post-traumatic stress relating to her abduction as a child. It certainly explained the growing circles under her eyes; though at first I had concluded they were from overworking herself. And judging from Light's reaction, the nightmares were not a recent development. Perhaps she managed to convince her family that they had ceased? It would explain her order to restrain her father if he became too emotional over the situation…

I glanced warily at the sleeping man in the chair next to me. Fortunately, he had fallen asleep before Rei's nightmares had begun. But back to the matter at hand. If Rei had somehow convinced her family that her nightmares had ceased, how long had she endured the nightly tirades in silence? Far too long if the exhausted look in her eyes were any indication.

I needed to discuss this with her. Not only for the sake of the case, but for her own well being. I sighed and rubbed my temples. No, nothing was ever simple when it came to Rei. I focused back on the screen, the guilt of letting a serial killer move freely without being monitored overwhelming the urge to give Light and Rei privacy.

I frowned in annoyance as Light's grip on his sister tightened protectively. I blinked in surprise. What reason did I have to be annoyed? Rei mumbled something incoherently and Light smoothed her hair. My eyes tightened, both in irritation directed at Light and myself. Why was I reacting this way? Carefully I examined my emotions.

Hmm…anger…possessiveness…want….all mixed in with a slight tinge of relief. The first three emotions were easy enough classify. They fell neatly into the category of envy. How interesting. I was envious of Light, but for what reason I had yet to determine. Light murmured softly to Rei and I felt another wave of jealousy hit. Hmm…

So I was envious of Light protecting Rei. What did this mean for me? I cocked my head contemplating. I was jealous of Light's relationship with Rei which meant I wanted to strengthen my own with her. The true question was in what direction did I want our relationship to develop. There were several ways this could evolve. Friend or brother being the least. I was going to have to research the topic thoroughly. But going back to the last emotion.

I was relieved? I carefully watched the pair on the monitor waiting for the emotion to react for something. Rei sighed contently in her sleep, the worst of the nightmare over. Immediately my mood brightened considerably.

So if I couldn't be the one to comfort Rei…at least someone was able to. Everything fell into place at the point. I wanted Rei to be safe and happy. It wasn't a particularly unique thing. There were many people I wished to be safe and happy. Rei was just one of the precious few whom I would actually personally get involved to make sure that happiness occurred. I settled down in my chair. Everything else could wait. At the moment, it didn't matter how I cared, just as long as I did. For the remainder of the night I simply watched as the darkness faded into that of a new day.

~Author's Note~

At the moment, this is probably my favorite chapter. It's amazing how much I've improved in only twelve chapters. This had a little bit of everything. Family, comedy, angst, and L's finally getting that he wants to have some sort of relationship with Rei! Geez man.

Basically this how I think L would be with his emotions. He's good at not showing them, but I also think he'd be good at recognizing them and figuring out why he feels that way. He's not all, "Argh! I'm mad for no reason when this dude bonds with this girl! I'm so confused!" No. Not how L is. And notice L isn't admitting to himself that he may be attracted to her. He hints to himself that he may be, but he's looking at all other options first. And what does L do when he doesn't get something? He researches it. So look forward to him asking Rei and the gang some very weird or obvious questions.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. A bunch of you were apologizing over how you hadn't reviewed in a while and it's totally fine. I get it. Sometimes you just forget or are too busy to. Seriously guys its fine. I'm not one of those authors's that throws a hissy fit every time someone forgets to review. Btw Microsoft Word did not recognize the word hissy. Epic fail Microsoft. Epic fail. Oh yeah. One more thing.

113 reviews! AHHH TRIPLE DIGITS! *explodes in happiness*

**gnarley-**:I know. Slight awkwardness, but then it's overcome by sweetness. That was basically what I was thinking when I saw that the first time. Light with a playboy magazine equals baaaaad mental images. L's hard did indeed crack.

Rat300: Don't feel bad! And I'm sure the people watching with you were ecstatic XD. I read some of your stuff. I'm a big Ouran and FB fan so it was cool to see you write stuff about those stories.

**Mega – Chan**: Megan you are a writer now! Yay! I'm talking to you on skype now, so I have nothing pressing to say.

**god of all**: Just cause you said that I'm going to stop. Jk. I'm not that mean.

**caribou. and. cake**: why thank you! withdrawal sucks. It makes you do handstands.

**Sesshomarus-demoness20**: That would be one funny conversation. I almost wish I did it like that now…

**Lt. Sarcasm**: Interesting FF considers porn to be a bad word. Haha flowers and glitter…what is this? Ouran?

**Theawsomesarah**: It's totally cool. I. Have. Fangirls. O. M. No. Not gonna say G. Glad you giggled though.

**Game-girl209**: I don't like Light. Sorry. But I do like pre-Kira Light when he's not being arrogant. So…1% of the time XD.

**TheSteelFlameAlchemist**: Ah. A fellow alchemist. I salute thee. I enjoy making people's friends question their sanity. I WANT A CAT!

**XxMichyBabyxX**: It's totally cool. Thanks for the continued support.

**snowXgem**: It's cool. I'd write more but I have swim practice soon and I want to get this posted first. AHHHH! DEADLINES! I'll send you a PM later.

**2Lazy2LogIn**: Nice name XD. Don't worry. You can think of all the ample threats you want later.

**Maela Shane**: Of course I know who Gir is! When I got your review I was wearing a shirt with him on it! Once again you'll get a PM later with more detail, but DARN SWIM PRACTICE~!

**darkravensnigh**t: Haha melon lord…Avatar reference…South Park moment! Thanks for the review.


	13. Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the voices in my head do. This disclaimer is once again, courtesy of Megan.**

Chapter 13 Sides

I woke up to the sound of faint breathing. I opened my eyes in disorientation seeing Light sleeping peacefully next to me. I got up with a small groan and disentangled my legs from the blankets on the bed. Creeping silently over to my closet, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. I locked the door behind me and leaned against one of the walls, finally sliding down to the floor, my head in my hands.

_Shit._

Light knew. God must really hate me. How the hell was I supposed to explain this? Could I just brush it off as stress related? Something told me that wasn't going to go well. What if I left before he woke up? That might work. Just get dressed and then sneak out. With my work schedule I could probably avoid Light for about two weeks. I could come up with a good explanation then. Alright, problem solved for now.

"I'm changing now," I muttered softly, sure L's cameras could pick up the sound. Hey, just because I didn't mind him watching didn't mean I shouldn't give him some warning. I slipped a sweater over my head and pulled on some jeans. It wasn't like anyone would really mind if I wasn't dressed up today. Cautiously, I opened the door, peering out to check if Light was still asleep. I sighed in relief when I saw his unconscious form. Potential disaster averted. I walked over to my door, my hand outstretched towards the handle, when I heard Light stirring behind me. I whirled around and froze as Light groggily sat up.

_Double shit._

"Rei," he muttered as his eyes focused on me. He took in my dressed appearance and frowned. His eyebrows scrunched together as he put everything together and let out a small sound of remembrance. We stayed silent for a few moments. "How long have you been having nightmares," he asked finally.

_Triple shit._

"They never stopped," I admitted grudgingly. Honesty was the best policy…unless of course your brother was a deranged serial killer. Whoops. I probably could have planned that better.

"What?" he hissed. I flinched at his harsh tone. I never could deal with Light being angry at me. He continued his voice low with suppressed fury. "Are you telling me, you've been having nightmares for the past five years and didn't tell me? Why the hell would you keep something like that to yourself?"

In that moment, I suddenly realized I was furious. Me? How could I keep that to myself? How could you not tell me what happened to you? That you suddenly saw yourself as a godlike figure who could inflict his cruel version of justice anyone he pleased?

"Yes, Let's talk about me Light," I said dangerously my eyes flashing. "Let's talk about me who was sick of having her entire family breathing down her neck every time I looked sad or unhappy. My family that flinches every time I raise my voice because they're sure I'm suddenly about to break down. My family who threw hundreds of therapists and medication at me because they were trying to help. Well it didn't help! And I was sick at having no control over my life! Do you think I'd be able to do anything I do now if I admitted I still had nightmares? I'm not as fragile as you all make me out to be," I finished slightly out of breath. Light looked down avoiding my eyes.

"You still should have told me," he answered with a slight tone of defiance. I shook my head at him.

"You're such a hypocrite, Light," I laughed darkly. He looked up his eyes instantly narrowed in calculation.

"I don't know what you mean." He was lying. He sounded defensive and seemed wooden to me.

"Liar," I accused. He opened his mouth about to protest before I cut him off. "Do you think I honestly wouldn't notice? You're different, Light. Secretive. When you talk to people it looks like you're enjoying a private joke at their expense or like you're planning their demise. You're cold and calculating and manipulative," I spat out, ignoring all the warnings going off in my mind reminding me to tread carefully. That he was unstable. Screw it. I was unstable too, and pissed as hell. "And you expect to me to be able to trust you? Trust goes two ways Light. So if you want to know why I didn't tell you, then tell me, why didn't you tell me that something was wrong? I come home one day and you're shaking and then you lock yourself in your room. When you come out, you've, you've transformed into this," I said gesturing towards him. "So, you tell me, what happened?" I glared at him, my mouth twisted into a frown.

"Nothing happened," he responded. "You're imagining things." His voice was low. Soothing. Trying to lure me back into the delusion he's created.

"That's what I thought," I said with a small laugh. "Honestly, Light. I'm going to miss you. Let me know when you're ready to let me in and start telling the truth. I walked out the door, willing myself not to look back. Already knowing his face would show no regret.

~L's POV~

I stared blankly at the monitor that had displayed Rei and Light's argument. My thumb was halfway to my mouth; paused in the journey it had been making when the shouting had begun. It was only a matter of time until Rei was here and I needed to make preparations. Her father for example, was still asleep. Blissfully unaware of the violent transaction that had taken place between his two children.

I reached over towards the slumbering man and gave him a light prod. Surprisingly, he sat up right away even though he remained unconscious during the increased noise level.

"What is it, Ryuzaki," he asked blearily, still not completely awake. He ran a hand through his hair, suppressing a yawn.

"You fell asleep during surveillance last night. Due to the lack of sleep you have endured over the past few days, I thought it prudent to allow you to rest. Nothing of consequence happened." I said all this in my usual monotone, knowing lies fell more naturally from my lips when I acted normally. I was briefly reminded of Rei's question, if anyone could tell when I lied, but the man seemed to believe me.

"Watari," I said knowing he would respond no matter what he was doing.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Prepare a room where I can debrief Rei about her observations of the Yagami household. I would also like you to prepare some sort of meal for her. She did not eat before exiting the house.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." I spent the time waiting for Rei to arrive continuing to monitor the rest of the family until the house was empty again. When I heard muffled greetings coming the next room, I entered seeing Rei being assaulted by Matsuda, who was explaining how much he missed her. The over exuberant man even had the audacity to embrace her. My lip twitched as I repressed a frown. Hmm. It appeared I was jealous again. Though it was a dark day indeed, if I found myself envious of Touta Matsuda.

I coughed, getting the task force's attention. Immediately Matsuda flushed and tripped in his haste to release Rei. I felt a grim sort of satisfaction at seeing him splayed on the floor. I simply raised an eyebrow at him as he got up, his cheeks growing even darker with embarrassment. This time I suppressed a smirk.

"Rei, I would like to debrief you on your observations of the Yagami household," I explained.

"Sure," she answered avoiding her father's curious gaze. "But would you mind if I ate something? I kind of skipped out on breakfast…." She trailed off.

"I had Watari prepare something for you."

"Of course you did," she muttered before sending a wry smile my way. A smile that I regretfully admit, made me forget all plans to further humiliate Matsuda. I was beginning to doubt that I merely wanted friendship with her. Unless I was an extreme possessive friend, something I couldn't entirely rule out.

We sat in the previously empty room while she picked at her breakfast, which earned another smile as it included an apple. The silence was not uncomfortable. I doubted anything could be any more uncomfortable between us that our first meeting. I simply waited, knowing it would be better if I let her take the initiative.

"So," she said finally. "You've probably realized, I have nightmares." I nodded content to let her continue at her own pace. "I've had them ever since I was kidnapped and when it was clear to my family they weren't stopping, they enrolled me in therapy. As you can probably guess, that failed miserably. Therapy is only effective when you're unsure of what's causing your reaction to something, but I always had a strong grasp of what terrified me in my dreams. Eventually, in a last ditch effort they put me on a special type of medication." She paused unsure how to convey what happened. "I had a…bad reaction to the meds. My dreams were suddenly that more real to me, so much more vivid." She swallowed loudly. "They got so bad that I couldn't wake up." Her voice hitched. I had to admire her bravery. This obviously hurt her to explain to me, but she was willing to help me understand anyway. Her eyes closed.

"One morning, Light couldn't wake me up. He started shaking me and my eyes opened. But I didn't see Light."

"You saw the men who kidnapped you," I guessed my stomach sinking as I tried to imagine what emotions were running through her head.

"I was terrified. I ran downstairs screaming for my parents or Sayu to tell them they were back. But I didn't see them either," her voice was a whisper. "I collapsed into sobbing ball and whenever they came near I screamed, calling them monsters. I woke up in the hospital; the drug was being pumped out of my system. After that, I couldn't deal with it anymore. All the hovering and concern. So I lied. I told them the nightmares stopped, and I got a bit of my life back." She snorted. "I guess that's over."

"Not necessarily," I disagreed. "You father fell asleep during surveillance. He did not see your nightmare or argument with Light." She slumped in relief.

"Thank God. I can't deal with another argument right now." Her eyes widened like she had just realized what she said. She began wringing her hands in her lap. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mmm, no. I do not believe I am angry with you. I am slightly disappointed you behaved so recklessly, but I think Light, 'had I coming to him,'" I explained.

"You're not mad?" she asked with wonder.

"I believe I just reiterated that," responded, a trace of amusement in my voice. "Though, I am slightly concerned. I understand that therapy and medication did little for you in relieving yourself of nightmares, so there is very little that I can do. I will however listen to any concerns you have whether they relate to the Kira case or not. Watari is of course also ready to listen to anything you have to say," I added. She blinked at me, astounded before a wide smile broke across her face and in a fit of happiness she pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you," she muttered into my shoulder as I mechanically responded to the unexpected hug.

"You are quite welcome," I answered stiffly. "I have become quite fond of your presence and would like you be as happy and safe as possible."

"You're so cheesy," she said while pulling away. "Now would you like me to write down all of my observations?"

"That would be ideal," I answered distractedly, nibbling on my thumb. Her eyes focused on my face. I immediately froze as she reached towards me, her hand heading towards my mouth. Reluctantly I allowed her hand to tug mine free from my mouth. She examined the thumb, a clinical expression on her face.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, continuing her examination.

"It helps me think," I responded easily as she ran her finger over my thumb, apparently completely at ease with the fact it had been in my mouth.

"You're going to make yourself bleed at this rate," she chided before releasing my hand. I brought my thumb to eye level, seeing that it was red and callused. I shrugged and after a moment replaced it in my mouth. I glanced back at Rei to see her giving me a strange look, one caught between laughter and chastisement. I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head slightly before beginning to record her observations.

~Matsuda's POV~

"What to do you think they're doing in there anyway," I asked, curiosity finally getting the better of me. Aizawa exhaled heavily and I winced preparing to be reprimanded.

"Ryuzaki told you, he's debriefing Rei. Now stop asking stupid questions and get back to work!" Aizawa almost yelled. Geez, that guy really needed to relax.

"I know that…but I was wondering if he was telling the truth…" I trailed off uncertainly. The Chief sighed.

"What do you think they are doing, Matsuda?" the Chief questioned, humoring me.

"Uhh…" I responded flushing. "Well um, don't you guys think, that uh, maybe Ryuzaki…might…like um Rei?" They all stared at me like I had just said Ryuzaki was an alien bent on using cake to gain World Domination.

"No."

"No."

"No."

Yeesh even Mogi had said no.

"Yeah, but didn't you see how he was glaring at me earlier!" I insisted.

"Because you were being an idiot," Aizawa insulted.

"Because I hugged Rei!" I argued. "And why else does he talk to Rei so much? I saw him smile at her the other day!"

"Matsuda even Ryuzaki smiles. He smiled the first day we met him remember? And every time Watari brings out cake," Aizawa said skeptically.

"But it would be so romantic…." I said dreamily. Aizawa cuffed me on the back of the head. "Ow," I muttered rubbing my head. The Chief sighed again.

"Matsuda, you need to understand that Rei and Ryuzaki's relationship is strictly professional. Rei isn't even eighteen yet," The Chief's expression suddenly turned dark. "And there is no way my daughter is ever going to marry someone in law enforcement. Not even if they're the world's greatest detective." I inched away from the Chief's scary expression and almost ran in to Watari.

"Watari can back me up!" I exclaimed. "Right, Watari?" Watari peered at us over his mustache.

"While I do not know the extent of Ryuzaki's affection towards Rei, her happiness is very important to him," Watari conceded.

"See!" I said, pumping my fist. Aizawa, Mogi, and the Chief all glanced at the door leading to the room Rei and Ryuzaki were in.

~Rei's POV~

L was peering at me over the rim of his teacup, obviously deep in thought about something. It was seriously freaking me out. L already had an intense gaze, but this was making it way worse. Unable able to take it any longer, I met his eyes and put my pen down.

"Yes?" I asked with an eye roll.

"What is your relationship with Matsuda," he asked bluntly. I raised an eyebrow. Well that certainly came out of nowhere. I picked up the pen hitting it on my pursed lips, while searching for an answer.

"Well, he's a friend and a coworker. We both started working around the same time and got stuck doing all the easy work. You know, like coffee runs and making copies and picking up files. That sort of thing." I laughed. "The first time I met him, he was trying to make the coffee maker work, but somehow he managed to get the cord tangled in the blender and shredded the wires. _That_ was a fun trip to the department store." L gazed at me somberly for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you have a," L paused searching for the right word. When he did find it, he said it with distaste. "Boyfriend," he finished flatly.

"Nope," I answered easily. "But really you should have figured that out from listening to me talk with Sayu."

"I could not be sure if she was exaggerating or not or if you were lying to her. However, I seriously doubt you have never engaged in a romantic affair with anyone." L reached towards the remains of my breakfast, which was the rest of my tea. I rolled my eyes again before shoving it towards him. Well at least L didn't believe I had any horrible fatal diseases.

"Is it really that hard to believe? I bet you've never dated anyone either," I criticized.

"That is more from a lack of opportunity and proper social skills," L retorted.

"Aha! So you do know you have no social skills!" L merely smiled back. He suddenly seemed to reach a conclusion though.

"So you and Matsuda…"

"Are not a couple," I finished firmly. "I love Matsuda, but not like that."

"I see…" L's mood suddenly seemed to improve dramatically. "I believe we should rejoin the rest of the task force." I nodded.

"Okay." We both stood up and headed for the door pulling it open only to have Matsuda and Aizawa fall at our feet. A few feet behind them, were Dad and Mogi looking slightly embarrassed despite their normal stoic appearance.

"What just happened?" I asked L. he stared down at Matsuda who flushed.

"I believe it would be wiser not to ask." And with that, he stepped over the bodies on the floor, calmly returning to the investigation.

~Author's Note~

The only real note I have on this chapter is that Ukita is not here because he is at the police station. That's it. Now I'm going to complain about my personal life.

I'm an insomniac. It sucks. All you guys probably think it makes you cool like L when really, it just sucks. Especially because after a certain time at night I need to be in bed with the lights off which means I can't do anything productive except curse and stare at my ceiling.

Oh and it's raining here. A lot. I live in bloody southern California and it's raining. Thunder and lightening status. Pretty intense. Now for some self-praise.

I am the world's best multitasker. I'm taking all accelerated classes (except PE), maintaining A's in those classes, doing choir, doing swim team, doing a church program, watching three different animes and getting three or four eps in every other day (FMA Brotherhood, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Sailor Moon) and writing this. I gasp at my own impressiveness. Bow before me mortals!

And onto you guys. I switched over to PMing unless you're anonymous. Then I'll address you below.

**Mega –Chan:** haha sorry no chocolate this time either.

**Ailia Sparrowhawk:** You are not an evil witch! You are a writer's dream reviewer. You very politely told me what you didn't like and how to fix it in the future. I agree that canon Light would not behave this way, but I had to make Light seem slightly human so I can completely trash him later without feeling like I'm being unfair. Light's concern towards Rei is being based off the assumption that if Light had a very close sibling he would at least try to keep up the relationship before completely given into Kira. That was my thought process anyway. Light is overprotective of Rei which is why he sees her as more fragile than she actually is. And you inspired the argument at the top! I was already planning on having Light and Rei drift apart but after rereading my work I decided this would be better because it pushes Rei closer to L more quickly. Thank you very much for the review! It does so much to improve my work!


	14. Suprises

remailcsiD: I t'nod nwo htaeD etoN.

Chapter 14 Suprises

It had been a week since we had begun observing the two households under suspicion. As a result, everyone (excluding L and Watari) was exhausted. And it showed too. In fact I was slightly grossed out by everyone's current state of personal hygiene and if I was more awake I would probably objected to sitting next to any of them. Can you blame me for not wanting to sit next to men with five o'clock shadow and morning breath who haven't changed or showered in at least three days? L of course acted oblivious to the tired atmosphere and went on with the morning's meeting like usual. That is to say, fiddling with some sort of sugar coma inducing food/drink, dodging every and any questions, and being purposely vague on how long the surveillance was going to continue. L decided at this moment to speak.

"In the past few days I've listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we captured. I've gone over them many times." L as usual was perched in a chair at the head of a coffee table littered with sweets and files. In his hand was a partially wrapped chocolate, most likely with some sort of filling. "And I've come to a conclusion." He paused unintentionally causing suspense. "Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed," everyone leaned forward in anticipation, "nothing." The investigators sagged in defeat. L pulled the wrapper completely off the chocolate. "We will remove the cameras and wiretaps."

"All that and we still don't have any suspects…" Matsuda muttered dejectedly.

"It's okay Matsuda," Dad replied, pushing his glasses higher up on his face. "We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get them."

"Please don't get the wrong idea," L interjected while licking his finger. I raised an eyebrow at this and stared pointedly at his finger. He ignored me and continued on. "I only said we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on our observations."

"What," Dad asked in obvious horror.

"Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious." Damn it, L. Stop getting Dad's hopes up. Just tell him straight off the bat that Light is our main suspect. "No in fact, it could mean he was able to continue killing criminals without doing anything outwardly suspicious."

"Or she," I added throwing in some avocation for women. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be offering up the opinion that Kira could be a girl. It was a bit of an insult to all the other females on Earth.

"Well then you believe Kira is among one of those families?" Dad pried, hoping for a real answer. L pensively stirred his tea.

"As I've said, there's a five percent chance." Which in L-speak equaled about ninety-five percent. L stared into his tea obviously thinking hard about our next strategy. When he looked up, I tilted my head questioningly. He shook his head, almost imperceptibly. I nodded in understanding. Later then.

* * *

I found myself in the worst position in the entire world at the moment. Heading off to take a crucial exam that would determine which life-altering college I would get into with my deranged serial killer of a brother who had a god complex. This was only made worse by my family who whole-heartedly wished us luck, completely oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"Light, Rei! Hurry up! You don't want to be late! Do your best!" Mom called as we walked out of the house.

"I know you don't need it, but good luck," Sayu cheered, still in her pajamas. Ah the carefree attitude of middle school. How I missed it. Okay, so it wasn't middle school I missed, but can you blame me for wanting to laze around in my pajamas for once?

"I really don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this," Light commented. Like you weren't loving every minute of it.

"Yeah," I agreed. "This is going to be so simple."

The ride on the train was some mixed form of awkward. Like the kind where you have to explain that you killed your friend's goldfish or tell a little kid how babies are made. And not the elusive stork bit. I mean the science that some genius thought to teach as a class.

Basically, because it had been less then a week between Light and I's spat, we were unsure how to react to each other. We had progressed to the polite, but distant faze. However, now L was insisting that I apologize to Light, if only to lessen his suspicions towards my behavior and possible involvement of the Kira case. In other words, L wanted me on Light's good side so he wouldn't kill me the moment he found out I sided with L. And because not dying was ranked pretty high on my priority list, I had agreed.

Once we stepped off the train and were in relative privacy, I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Light?" I asked in a small voice, faking regret.

"Hm?" he asked glancing at me in passing. I stopped walking, and grabbed his arm effectively bringing him to a halt.

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking down, trying to fake some tears. If I looked up at the right moment he should buy it.

"For what?" he questioned. The jerk was going to make me say it. I looked up my eyes shining with my crocodile tears. He jerked back in bewilderment.

"For our fight." My voice cracked slightly. Oooh nice effect. I should get an Oscar. "It was really unfair for me to lash out at you like that. I was just defensive and mad and…." I trailed off hiccupping in the process. Was I overdoing it? Apparently not, Light was eating it up.

"Rei, I'm sorry too," he "admitted." Hah more like lied between his teeth. "I was just upset that you hadn't trusted me." He ran his fingers through his hair in false distress. Wow, he really was a drama queen. "Can you forgive me?" I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug, unaware I could see him smirking over my shoulder. We were worse than a soap opera. I brushed away my fake tears and gave him a small smile as I pulled away.

"Let's go then," I said, making my voice still shake a bit. Light smugly let the way. Cocky bastard. Did he really think I was that easy to win over? We continued to the exam center and were greeted by some random man at the gate.

"You there! The exam will be starting in ten minutes! So you better hurry up!" Light sighed in minor annoyance.

"It's fine. I planned to get there three minutes before the test. I hate waiting. I'm here too early," Light answered coolly.

"Someone's confident," I commented. Light's head whipped from where he was apparently staring at thin air to me, barely concealing the alarm on his face.

"Whaaaat," I said slowly. Light shook his head, sparing me one more side glance. Huh. Weird.

I took my place in the exam hall next to Light, who was absently spinning his pencil. I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me. The bell rung loudly and the test proctor ordered us to begin. I picked up my pencil and flipped open the test packet my eyes sliding down each question. All multiple choice except for an essay question. Easy.

The test proctor walked past us, obviously heading towards some unfortunate kid who wasn't obeying protocol.

"You there!" he belted out. Ahh such a melodious voice. Like kittens being skinned with broken glass by a drunken Irish man singing love ballads. "Student number one sixty-two! Sit properly in your chair!" I froze. No. Freaking. Way.

I glanced over my shoulder, already knowing who it would be. Sure enough, L was sitting a few rows behind us. His pencil dangled from his delicate grip as he peered owlishly in our direction. Well that explains who was watching me. I forced myself to turn around and focus on the test, making sure there were no signs of recognition on my face. It wouldn't do if Light discovered I knew L.

When I finished the test, nearly a half hour early I might add, I found myself bouncing in my seat, willing the clock to move faster. I needed to speak to L. Obviously, this was somehow part of the conclusion he had reached. But putting himself in a position where he could possibly interact with Light was a dangerous one. This meant I somehow needed to establish a story. Something that would allow L and I already to know each other when school started.

When the test finally ended. I leapt up from my seat, almost certain I could hear L's quiet chuckle a few rows down. Light gave me a strange look while I nervously hopped from foot to foot while he stood up. Once we were outside I put my plan into action.

"Why don't you go home without me, Light," I suggested keeping one eye on the exit. I wasn't going to let L slip back into headquarters.

"Sure," Light answered giving me yet another strange look. Yeesh, I was his sister he was supposed to look on my bizarre behavior with love in his eyes or something, right? I milled around the building pretending to be waiting for a ride or something, I really could care less what people thought I was doing, when I spotted the slouching detective trying to escape under my radar.

In order to catch his attention, I found myself yelling the first name that came to mind.

"Oi, Ryuuga!" I shouted. To my surprise he turned to face me, most likely having recognized my voice. I sped over to him avoiding more stares from what I supposed would eventually be my fellow classmates. As a result, I was slightly out of breath when I arrived and was doubled over with my hands on my knees panting. Eerily enough, my position looked like some odd imitation of L's.

"Yes, Rei?" he inquired, amusement in his tone.

"Where do you think you're going," I gasped heavily. Though a more accurate portrayal would be, "Where-gasp-do you-gasp-think-gasp- you're going?"

"I was returning to headquarters," he answered amicably, his hand shoved deep into his pockets. I shook my head.

"No you're not," I disagreed, tugging his thin frame to one of the many benches surrounding the building.

"And why," he said quite good naturedly for a guy being dragged by a girl about seven years younger than him if I was judging his age correctly, "am I not?"

"Because we need to establish an alibi," I argued firmly, finally sitting on a bench. He stood awkwardly. "Well come on." I patted the seat beside me. He sighed before resuming his typical crouch.

"An alibi," he finally muttered like this was a foreign concept. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes an alibi. I seriously doubt you need me to define it for you." He brought his thumb up to his lip, eying a little girl waking with her parents who was looking at us curiously. She flushed when he caught her staring.

"No, I do not require a definition," he replied. "Though I am curious to how the word relates to our particular situation. What crime are you concerned about being suspected for?" I resisted the urge to flick him.

"I meant for when you meet Light. It's much easier if you already know me when you introduce yourself to him. Besides, it makes you look impressive if you already managed to infiltrate this far into his life already," I explained. He nodded.

"I see…but why could this not be discussed back at headquarters?" I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to come to the conclusion on his own. "I see. If our possible classmates have already seen us together it creates less suspicion later on. This also avoids having this conversation in front of the other investigators," he concluded.

"Very good. If I had a gold star, I'd pin it on your shirt." He chuckled, clearly choosing not to hear my sarcastic tone. I sighed heavily. "Don't tell me I'm being amusing again." He gave me a goofy grin and nodded again.

"I find you very amusing when agitated. I'm assuming your apology to Light is the source of your mood?" I didn't say anything. "I'm taking your silence as a yes."

"Whatever. Should we head back?"

"That would be prudent," he answered. We both stood and made our way to where Watari was surely waiting.

* * *

"Tomorrow is Rei's birthday?" L asked with slight surprise. I gave him a strange look. It wasn't like him to not know something like that. I was almost positive that he had every member of the team's blood type and horoscope sign memorized, so why was my birthday a shock?

"Yeah," I answered. "February twenty-eighth. Why?"

We were back in headquarters. It had been nearly two months since the exam incident. Because school didn't start for a while, there was little we could do on the Kira case other than look over death patterns and statistics to try and force a connection that didn't exist to appear. As a result, L had been much more lenient with the team. He allowed more breaks and everyone went home at least four times a week. This conversation had spawned when Matsuda, unable to wait any longer, gave me my birthday present.

"I was aware of the date of your birth. I was not aware that it had approached so quickly." Matsuda looked on in confusion. He was still hopeless at translating L's weird speech patterns. I rolled my eyes.

"Basically Matsu, L lost track of time," I offered helpfully. His mouth parted in understanding.

"Was I not clear enough?" L asked.

"You were clear to a college English professor maybe, but not to any normal humans."

"English professors are not human?" L asked with a trace of amusement. He seemed to enjoy our pointless banter immensely and took every eye roll or raise of my eyebrows as a compliment.

"Not even remotely," I grinned back. I turned back to Matsuda. "Do you want me to open this now or later?" Matsuda waved dismissively at me.

"Open it whenever. Just don't peek," he instructed.

"Sure, sure." I glanced back at L who seemed deep in thought about something. "Ryuzaki. Ryuzaaaaaaki….Ryuzaki!" L snapped back into focus, but ignored me.

"Watari," he called.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" the elderly man answered.

"From Kira's current actions of late do you believe any new information will be gathered at this point in time?" L demanded.

"No, Ryuzaki."

"So a 'day off' so to speak, would not be detrimental to the case?"

"No, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Watari," he said smoothly. "I would like for you to gather up the remaining investigators." I looked at him questioningly, he finally acknowledged me with a small smile.

"What are yo- " I began to ask but he cut across me again when the rest of the team filed in.

"Thank you for coming. I have a proposition for you. Tomorrow I would like to take a day off from the case and," he sent me brief look, "celebrate Rei's birthday." Everyone stared at him, mouths agape.

"Ryuzaki," Aizawa said, slowly building up the anger he always seemed to have on hand. "Don't you think it's frivolous to be spending time on something as stupid as a party when we haven't even finished our job yet?

"You need a break," L stated firmly. "All of you. I am quite experienced at determining when someone is on the verge of overworking themselves and all of you are hovering on the brink. I was already planning this short halt from investigating; Rei's birthday just provided an excuse. Besides, Kira has no change in behavior from a month ago and perhaps a short break may open connections we were unable to see before."

"I think it'll be fun!" Matsuda exclaimed, but quickly withered under Aizawa's glare. L gave him a nod of recognition which made Matsuda practically beam.

"Thank you Matsuda."

"And what pray tell," Aizawa drawled, "are we going to do if suddenly Kira changes patterns tomorrow?"

"We will immediately return to work. That is the reason the party shall be held here." He turned to the others. "I all suggest you begin preparations. Gifts are not necessary, but I believe parties require some source of food and decoration." He said this in such a commanding way that everyone hastened to obey. Soon the room was empty excluding L, Watari, and myself. I stared up at L's most trusted contact.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I believe Ryuzaki just decided to throw you a birthday party," Watari answered, smiling behind his moustache. I nodded numbly and sat back watching L work on his laptop, his fingers flying across the keys before he suddenly stood up. He made as if to leave, but stopped at the last moment turning to face Watari.

"I can trust you with the cake?" L asked seriously.

"Of course," Watari chuckled. L met his gaze for a long moment, finally nodding giving one last glance in my direction.

~L's POV~

Of course when I had requested Watari would take care of the cake I had been referring to Rei. Taking care of had meant distract. And by judging her comatose state, she hadn't realized my true intentions. That was all the better. I needed to have a long conversation with Matsuda and Rei's presence would certainly ruin a surprise.

Just what kind of surprise I was at a lost. But that was exactly why I needed to consult Matsuda. Having never been to any birthday parties before, least of all my own, I had no idea what to give as a gift. Especially to a young girl I may or may not wish to be romantically involved with. Emotions were so complicated. Pleasant, but complicated.

I caught the rookie of the team just as he was about to leave. He was blithering on about some sort of balloons that were needed. Ignoring his protests, I gripped his arm and pulled him to a vacant room in the spacious hotel suite. When I turned to face him, the man looked terrified. And after reviewing my actions towards him the past few days, he had a right to be. I had been outwardly hostile to the man every time he was within touching distance of Rei. Deciding that the best way to disable his fear was to explain my dilemma directly, I began.

"Matsuda, I would like your help."

"AHHH! Please don't fire me Ryuzaki!" He begged, cringing away from me. I only stared. "Please this is so important to me! I want to catch Kira! I know I'm an idiot and mess up but please! I'll do better!" he paused when what I said actually registered with him. "Uh….."

"Matsuda, I am not going to fire you. Though I am relieved you are going to improve your future performance," I said in an attempt alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"Heh heh. Right," he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "So….you want my help." I nodded in affirmation.

"It is concerning Rei's gift."

"Oh! You wanna know what she likes?" he guessed.

"While that would be helpful, that is not exactly my dilemma." He waited for me to go on. "At the moment I am currently unaware of my feeling towards Rei and I was curious what exactly…" I stopped trying to phrase the question. "I wish to know what gifts are acceptable for someone you wish to be romantically involved with." Matsuda gaped at me. It was a much better reaction than I had expected, that is, until he did something that caught me off guard for one of the few times in my life.

"I. Was. Right!" Matsuda gasped. I blinked, sure I had misheard.

"Excuse m-"

"I was right! I was right! I was right!" Matsuda chanted happily.

"And what were you right about?" I interrupted slightly off put in the rapid change. He pointed at me dramatically.

"That you liked Rei!" I am sad to say that at that moment the most profound thought going through my head was,

_I was that obvious?_

"I see," I said pretending to be completely at ease with this information. "Now when you are done," I tried to think of a word to describe his strange maneuvers around the room, "celebrating." I finished flatly. "Would you be so kind to answer the question?"

"Of course!" Matsuda answered at once. He sat down in a chair, clearly in his element. "Most guys take the easy route. You know CDs, candy, stuffed animals. But if you wanna give her a bit of a hint, tickets to something for the both of you or flowers are good way to go."

I considered this. Did I want Rei to be aware of my possible feelings? If I went for the more heart felt gifts and learned that I felt something completely different than romance I could always feign ignorance. As she liked to say, "I had no social skills." So something from the second category.

Tickets were out of the question. I would be far too uncomfortable revealing myself in public at any large scale event. I only did so when working undercover on cases, and the times I was required to do that had dwindled significantly after I became known as L. Flowers perhaps? But a bouquet didn't mean anything. A single bloom was so much more significant….

Inspiration struck at that moment. Quietly, I explained exactly what I wanted Matsuda to purchase for me. He responding grin wiped away ant doubts I had towards the idea. After he swore that everything would be done according to my instructions, he swept away, still in high spirits from his victory. I was left alone then, smiling softly in anticipation for tomorrow.

~Rei's POV~

I was sitting on a stool in the small kitchen provided in the room for us, my head resting on the counter top. Because everyone had left me on my own, I was currently watching Watari make my cake and was occasionally a taste tester. The elderly man hummed happily, clearly pleased with something. I yawned tiredly as a question came to mind.

"Watari?" I asked softly.

"Yes Rei?" he answered, beating eggs into the batter.

"What do you think Ryuzaki is doing?" he stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating his answer I suppose.

"I believe he is asking Matsuda for advice," he replied just as quietly.

"About what?" I asked my eyes drooping slightly.

"I believe he has his eye on a young lady." I mumbled in response and buried my head in my arm. "Pardon?"

"Does she deserve him?" All was silent for the next few minutes. The only noises came from the additional ingredients Watari added to the mix. When I had almost fallen asleep, he answered.

"Yes. I believe she does." I smiled sleepily, relieved. Then I nodded off to sleep.

* * *

The party the next day, surprisingly enough, was quite well done. There were decorations, food, and even music. I decided not to ask how L attained a list of my favorite songs. Despite L's previous declarations presents weren't required, I received something from everyone.

Aizawa, whether it was meant to be ironic or not, gave me a package of red hot candy. The package clearly displayed a man steaming in rage, his expression not different from Aizawa's. Mogi, also ironically, had given me a gift card in a large obnoxious card that sang loudly in a drunken tone whenever you opened it. Ukita had given me a lighter and was met with a disapproving gaze from both L and my father and it was hard to say whose stare was more intimidating. Dad had given me a new advanced program for my laptop that I had my eye on forever, but had no desire to spend my college tuition on. Matsuda had given me a collection of American movie classics, like James Bond, Indiana Jones, and Gone With the Wind. Watari's gift was an apple pie he had somehow managed to make along with the cake while I had been sleeping. I was surprised when Ryuzaki didn't give me anything. But when I looked his way, he merely mouthed "later."

Later came along when Watari convinced the rest of the team to have a drink at the bar in the hotel lobby. I was not invited due to my age and L, according to Watari, not only had a low tolerance for alcohol, but hated the taste.

"Is it later?" I asked eagerly.

"I suppose it is," he answered with a chuckle. He left and shortly came back with a long thin box. I took in from him and lightly shook it and was greeted by the light crinkle of paper. Slowly I pulled the lid from the box to reveal a single red rose.

I gasped softly in appreciation. This was the type of rose you read about in storybooks. The kind that could keep a man transformed into a beast or be the last token between two lovers. I removed the rose from its home, pressing it to my face and inhaled deeply.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"I suppose it is," L answered with his goofy smile. Suddenly, I felt something tight constrict in my chest and I leaned forward slightly. The door was loudly pushed open by the tipsy members of the team. I realized with a start, how close I was to L. Immediately I scooted back. Luckily everyone else was too involved in their conversation to notice the momentary closeness.

Only when L was across the room, engaged in a talk with Matsuda, did I see what almost happened.

_Did I…did I almost kiss him?_

~L's POV~

The party was long over and according to everyone, a success. The investigators were all slumbering throughout the suite in what looked like various uncomfortable states of sleep. I picked my way through the decorations and paper that littered floor to Rei's unconscious form.

She was splayed across the couch, with one arm dangling towards the floor. Her hair was fanned around her face and a few strands fluttered every time she took breath. Clutched tightly in her other hand and pressed against where her heart would be, was the rose.

I smiled fondly and brushed her hair back. Slowly, making sure she was asleep I pressed my lips lightly against her cheek, pulling back before she would stir. I whispered softly in her ear,

"Happy Birthday."

~Author's Note~

This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. I almost gagged. Just kidding. I figured we should throw a bit of romance in there. Yes L is OCC. Almost all fanfics have L doing inane things like going to the beach or a rock concert or something. I have almost no events planned like that in this story. I'm saving them all up for another one. And this is the most believable OCC thing L would do I think. Why?

The investigators needed a break anyway

It provides an opportunity for him to further to determine his feeling towards Rei

And cake. Yep, L would think birthday cake as a pretty good justification.

So yeah fluffy romantic chapter. And then Rei almost kissed him! Huzzah! Finally they're starting to catch on. I realize the relationship is progressing much faster than it should, but I wanted to give them ample time together before…you know. That thing that makes us all sob uncontrollably and clutch an L plushie to make the hurting in our heart go away. If you don't get it, get out now.

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

**Mega –Chan:** haha yeah…well I told you this would be fluffy. Aren't you vomiting profusely? And now you can leave me comments by signing in! YAY!

**Ailia Sparrowhawk:** Thank you, I aim to please. I'll try to fit in Matsuda Rei fun whenever I can, but I don't think l would like it. And I apologize about L being out of character in this one. I just wanted to do a romantic fluffy chapter. Besides I could never hate you! Unless I don't know you were Kira…then I'd hate you with my entire being ^_^.

**Ookami:** Insomniacs unite in online chatrooms at two in the morning! Haha thanks for sympathizing and reviewing.


	15. Outings

**Disclaimer: Sadly all I own are my OCs, L plushie, and a ginormous pile of Halloween candy.**

Chapter 15 Outings

"Now for the freshman address," a voice boomed out over the speakers. "Freshman representative Light Yagami." Light was greeted by thunderous applause as he made his way to the small stage. "And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuuga." L also stood, though the crowd's clapping was a bit distracted and off due to his appearance. I mouthed a, "good luck," in their general direction.

We were then treated to a boring, obviously scripted speech that went on about how we were embarking on some new chapter in our lives and that university was only the first step. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I tuned most of it out, instead deciding to listen to the gossip that flowed freely in the hall.

Most of it concerned L's looks, name, or intelligence though a few people went even farther to compare L to his counterpart on stage. A girl mentioned how she preferred L over Light and I found myself agreeing with her. Though I could have been slightly biased. One was not keen to go after one's brother.

L's version of the speech was hysterical. He held the paper in his typical delicate way causing his voice to be slightly muffled on the microphone. Couple that with his off key reading and strange speaking cadence and I was nearly rolling on the floor. Finally, the terrible ordeal was over. Light was bowing and Ryuzaki stood awkwardly next to him, waiting to get off stage. It was on the stairs that L made his move.

L was saying something to Light. I couldn't hear what they were saying and was not a talented lip reader so I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation. I kept my eyes on L's mouth as he formed words.

Hmmm…Light…Chief….justice…cases.

So he was buttering Light up. Preparing him for L's most dangerous reveal yet. I faced forward, using my peripheral vision for all its worth when they finally sat down near me again. L's voice was suddenly audible to me.

"…I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you," L finished. Light gave me a side glance before focusing on L again.

"I won't tell anyone," Light answered. "What is it?"

"I want to tell you," L twisted towards him so he could get a clear view of Light's face and his voice dropped to a whisper. I had to strain to hear his next words. "I'm L." Light stiffened, his jaw locked in shock. L openly watched his expression for any changes. Light's eyes closed briefly and he relaxed. When he answered it was his perfect son voice.

"If you are who you say you are, then I have nothing but respect and admiration for you." His tone was perfect. Just the right amount of awe and submissive shock.

"Thank you," L responded his tone nonchalant. "The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you was because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation." I almost snorted. Yeah, some help. Meaning it would be extremely helpful if you simply confessed and came quietly.

I thought this in a joking matter, but in truth the idea made me sick. The idea of Light behind bars, never to see daylight again or the thought of him cold and buried in the earth was nauseating. I needed to get a grip. We were moving in now. I couldn't afford my judgment being clouded.

During my disturbing trip of what was likely to happen in the near future, the assembly ended and we were released outside. I lost both L and Light in the crowd when I finally did emerge in the sunlight. I shivered despite the warmth of its rays. I was only reminded of what Light may never see again. I spotted Light and L at the edge of the throng of people and I decided to put our alibi into effect.

"Ryu!" I yelled throwing my arms around L from behind. Light started and blinked in recognition.

"Rei?" he asked in evident confusion before frowning. "Wait, Ryu? You two," his gaze flickered between the two of us, "know each other?" I put on my best innocent face. L saved me from answering.

"Your sister and I became acquainted after the exam. I was quite hopelessly lost and she kindly offered to give me directions and then treated me to lunch." Light's expression was still skeptical. I decided to intervene.

"Of course you two would gravitate towards each other immediately," I groaned in false disappointment. "And here I thought I would have a friend who Light didn't sink his claws into." Light's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the comparison, but shrugged it off.

"I assure you Rei, I doubt Light-kun will be able to sink his claws, teeth or anything else into me." Light frowned again, sure now L was referring to Light's schemes to kill L.

"By the way Ryuuga," Light said not even bothering with niceties. "I'm curious if you extended the same invitation you gave me to Rei." Light carefully monitored my reactions. I turned to L in "puzzlement."

"What offer?"

"To play tennis," L answered smoothly. I laughed.

"Why would you bother asking me that? I believe I already I admitted I fail miserably at tennis," I grinned, acting proud of my failure.

"Perhaps you simply didn't have the right teacher," L retorted.

"Light's tried to teach me dozens of times," I argued. L flashed me a quick smile.

"Exactly." Light bristled at the implied insult and L turned to face him like he had forgotten he was there. "Light-kun, it was nice meeting you." Light's responding smile was strained.

"No the pleasure was mine," he lied easily.

"I'm sure I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah take care." Light waited for me to detach myself from L.

"Oh. Right," I said pretending that a minor detail had just slipped my mind. "Ryuuga and I are going out to lunch." Light sent me a look that screamed quiet fury and betrayal. It made my blood run cold.

"I see," he answered slowly. "Then I'll see you at home."

"Sure," I nodded numbly. Light walked off and I sagged in relief from being released from his stare. L gave me a concerned look. I smiled weakly at him.

"If you are unsure about proceeding with the plan I have no objections if you wish to remove yourself from the operation," L murmured softly. I shook my head fiercely.

"I'm fine," I said. And because I liked how it sounded I said it again. "I'm fine." L accepted this and led me over to where Watari was waiting. I whistled appreciatively.

"Yes?" L asked amused at my reaction.

"It's just for someone who likes to remain out of the public eye; you sure do attract a lot of attention. If you're not careful you may end up being targeted by the Mafia," I commented referring to the expensive car Watari was currently waiting by.

"I believe it is the Yakuza," at this I oohed appreciatively, "and Watari is perfectly capable at fending off any unwanted pursuers." I decided to believe L.

Watari opened the door and L climbed in, immediately ducking down into his crouch and ignoring the seatbelt. I proceeded to copy his example, though I wore the seatbelt. Just as I was closing the door, a voice from outside drifted in and I had to hurriedly close the door before laughter overtook me.

I convulsed in my seat, giggling like a mental patient trying to muffle the nearly hysterical laughter that came from me. Tears began to course down my cheeks and I felt extremely grateful for the soundproof and tinted windows. After a few minutes of this I realized that emotional stress was most likely the cause of my outpour of emotion, though the comment I had heard was quite funny.

L had waited patiently throughout the entire ordeal and I found him looking at me expectantly while I wiped away my tears.

"May I ask what you found so amusing?"

"It's just that, one of the boys ogling the car commented on how unfair it was that you had money and intelligence," I explained vaguely. L raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Then he said 'where's the justice.' Which I found ironic, because you were right there." L considered this for a moment and slowly a smile spread across his face. I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You think I'm justice," he said slowly. I felt my face heat up.

"I never said that," I answered quickly.

"No," L consented, "but you implied it and my profession requires me to make conclusions based on such."

"Ryuzaki," I began. "I don't think you're justice."

"That contradicts your earlier sta-"

"You're better," I interrupted, my face heating up even more. L adding to my embarrassment asked,

"How so?" I fiddled with my seat belt.

"Well…you're kind, I guess. You leave room for redemption, or second chances. You influence decisions so that the real criminals are shut away while their confused or misguided accomplices are reintroduced into society. You value the worth of even those you lock up, letting them assist officers by explaining their motives or thought process. I don't know how to really put it but…" I paused, my tone mournful. "Real justice doesn't see that worth. People are simply executed with no regard for what they could have done to better the world."

"You are speaking about Light," L deduced with eerie ability of reading my thoughts. "You don't believe he deserves to die."

"He doesn't," I whispered. "It's Kira who deserves to die." L let a flicker of grief touch his face. It was an emotion I had never seen from him before. It sharpened his features dramatically.

"I am afraid they are the same person," he said softly.

"I know," I answered. We remained silent for the next few moments and I directed my gaze out the window. Wait….wasn't the hotel the other way? "Ryuzaki…where are we going?"

"I thought that would be obvious," he answered. I simply stared, not in the mood for guessing games. "We are going to lunch." I leaned back in my seat.

"I see…."

"Do you object?"

"No," I assured him, "I just didn't expect for you to really follow up on my story."

"I had no desire to make you a liar. Besides it is crucial that you are as truthful as possible while around Light, though you must conceal anything important." Typical L. Give me impossible instructions while worrying about my state of morals. Watari stopped outside of the café I had gone to all those days ago, the same one I had bought L's pie from.

L, in an uncharacteristically gentlemanly move, opened the door to the shop for me. I nodded at him in thanks. The moment we stepped inside we were assaulted by a range of smells from coffee to peppermint. L's eyes widened and he inhaled deeply like he could consume the store's contents just by breathing. The lady behind the counter recognized me and was about to wave when she saw L standing next to me in all his scruffy glory.

To her credit, she only gaped for a second before snapping her mouth shut with an audible sound. I tugged L over to the counter where he ogled everything beneath the glass panes. His breath practically fogged up the glass.

"What can I get for you today?" the woman asked, eying L in interest. It was at that moment I realized I was starving. To prove my point, my stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. The situation was made only more embarrassing because L was at eye level with my stomach and proceeded to stare at it and prod it a few times to see if it would duplicate the sound.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked slightly bemused. He straightened then, for his full height for once and glanced at the menu up on the walls before ordering like he came here every day. I blinked in surprise before the poor woman behind the counter scrambled to write down everything he had said. Hell, I hadn't even caught half of it.

When she came back, her arms were laden with a variety of sweets and cakes as well as a coffee, two teas, and a hot chocolate. I reached for my wallet but L gripped my arm, preventing me as he reached for a wad of cash tucked in his pocket. The woman's jaw dropped when L simply dropped the pile onto to the counter muttering that she could keep the change before scooping up the buffet he had ordered and searching for a free table.

A few minutes later, L had already demolished half of everything he had ordered while I simply sat there sipping at my hot chocolate. L suddenly noticed I wasn't eating.

"Would you like anything?" he asked gesturing to the still considerably large pile of what had avoided consumption so far. I shook my head, not wanting to eat what he had paid for when my stomach growled again betraying me. L smirked and pushed a plate of what appeared to be chocolate cake towards me. Sighing, I admitted defeat and began to eat.

"Thanks," I answered awkwardly, enjoying the moist texture of the cake. We continued to eat in silence and L's supply of diabetes inducing food substances was slowly dwindling.

"Your hair is up," he suddenly commented. I blinked reaching towards the knot on the back of my head.

"Um, yeah it is," I responded struck dumb by the random nature of the comment. "Sayu suggested I wear it up for the ceremony. Why?" He shrugged.

"I simply prefer it down." He gestured towards me. "May I?

"Um, sure?" I hated how that came out as a question. His fingers ghosted over my scalp as they removed the offending hair clip. I shivered.

"I apologize. My hands are cold." He withdrew his touch and my hair fell back on my shoulders.

"No problem."

"It matches your eyes," he observed calmly. I chocked on my hot chocolate.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered. He looked at me like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. His response was slow, like I was young child he was explaining a difficult concept to.

"Your hair, is the same caramel colors of your eyes. Though perhaps syrup would give better credit for the red tint in your hair." My face was slowly heating up. Underneath the embarrassment I was slightly amused. Trust L to give someone a compliment that related to sugar.

"Thanks…" I trailed off.

"You're welcome," he answered serenely, like he had no idea what effect he was causing in me. "Are you ready to leave?" I suddenly noticed that during the strange exchange he had somehow managed to finish his food. I gulped down the rest of my hot chocolate, hastily rubbing a napkin across my mouth.

"Sure," I stood up knocking the table in the process. Why was I so clumsy today? We stepped outside the warm shop and waited on the curb for Watari to bring the car around. It was then I caught L staring at me. Hesitantly, just like the first night we had met, he reached toward my face. I stayed still, curious about what he was doing. He extended a single finger and brushed my face lightly. When he pulled back I saw a small amount of whipped cream on his finger. He stared at it a moment, before popping it in his mouth. When Watari showed up, my face was still scarlet.

~L's POV~

I chuckled under my breath as she stumbled drunkenly into the car, narrowly avoiding contact with the ceiling. It appeared my attempts at subtle advances had been too obvious. Or at least because they were so obvious she felt I had no idea what my actions meant. I had spoken again with Matsuda after the party and he had advised "sweeping her off her feet." Hmm…perhaps I had swept a bit too hard.

She was staring off into space, obviously unaware of how I was staring at her. I smiled to myself and grabbed a lollipop from my pocket and transferring it to her pocket. I had a feeling she would enjoy the gesture. I pulled out another lollipop and unwrapped it, placing it in my mouth while gazing contentedly out the window. Watari sighed in the front seat and I could see a smile on his face from the mirror. I ignored him, instead reveling in the days successes.

~Author's Note~

I literally wrote all of this in one day. I've never done that before. So I apologize for any typos or weird sentences. Because you all responded to last chapters fluff so well, I decided to throw you all another bone. So I apologize if this seems a bit too out there for L, but I just wanted to see this happen.

So…Halloween was awesome. I was L and nobody knew who I was XD. Well my friends knew and a random old lady knew I was an anime character. Who were you guys for Halloween? I seriously wanna know. Double points for a Death Note character.

So…I'd say more but it's late, I'm tired and you guys probably wanna read this.

Special thanks to **WhiteLadyDragon** for her awesome constructive criticism and just for being an awesome writer. I suggest you read her LXOC story, "Story of the Century." It rocks. You can find the link to her profile on my profile.

Thanks for reviewing!

**xKyo: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! And is that a Fruitsbasket inspired name I see?

**Ailia Sparrowhawk:** This is kinda OOC L. I'm sorry, but I really wanted this to happen so….I"M SORRY! And that sounds interesting…maybe as the tension increases Rei will be a bit more manipulative and sneaky? Maybe she'll give Light all the crud he's throwing at the world and then some. Thanks for the suggestion!


	16. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: Thursday is gonna suuuuuuuuuuuck! Oh and I don't own Death Note…probably should have said that first….**

Chapter 16 Mind Games

~Rei's POV~

I squinted as sunlight streamed across the tennis courts. I felt a bit like a third wheel; after all this was L's attempt to befriend Light, not mine. But L had assured me that my presence would cause Light to relax and make more mistakes. I hadn't necessarily agreed, but really there was no arguing when it came to what L wanted. Speaking of what L wanted….no. Not now. I could think about L's weird and possible attempts at flirting later. I needed to focus on the present. Light was currently rummaging through his tennis bag and brought out a racket.

"I have to admit I was surprised, Ryuuga," he began straightening to his full height, possibly trying to intimidate L. "I never thought you'd ask me play tennis as a way to get to know each other." He said it flatteringly, like he really did admire everything L suggested. He made it so easy to believe him. L slouched there passively, as wide eyed as ever.

"Is that a problem for you?" L asked with barely a hint of a challenge in his voice. It was enough to earn a quick response from Light.

"Not at all," Light answered, quickly backtracking. "But when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?" He returned L's challenge with a boast while still managing to have a teasing mood, like he and L really were friends.

"Yes. I'll be fine though. It's been a while but at one time I was actually the British Jr. Champion," he peered at me from behind his bangs, a cue for me to involve myself in the conversation.

"Of course you were. Are bad at anything?" I questioned pretending to be put out with his success. His eyes gleamed. He was enjoying this.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Tennis and art," I said immediately. "I'm lucky if I can draw stick people that don't look like trees." I suddenly noticed Light's calculating expression. I see. L wanted to distract me slightly so Light wouldn't see how intent I was on watching him.

"Ryuuga," He started with a curious air that he probably hoped would pass off as just trying to get to know L better, "were you raised in the U.K.?"

"I lived in England for about five years when I was younger, but save your breath. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity, I promise you," L deflected. It was like the tennis match had already started and Light, it seemed, was falling behind. That would be remedied quickly, Light hated to lose. I knew L did as well, but Light was going to play with vengeance in his heart. "Well since it's our first match, why don't you we play a single set. First one to six?"

"That's fine by me, "Light responded. "Oh and Rei, I would prefer it that you were behind the fence. Last time you were on a court you got a bloody nose." I crossed my arms.

"You should know. You gave it to me," I grumbled.

"It's not my fault you're a ball magnet. Besides, I told you to duck."

"Fine, fine." I waved at them dismissively before going behind the protection of the chain linked fence. I wrapped my fingers around the cool metal and watched with anticipation. No serious profiling could be done with just a tennis match. Kira exhibited personality traits far too common to suspect someone with something so trivial ….but this was the excuse L and Kira had been waiting for. To go head to head in anything. And I was quite sure neither of them would go down without a fight.

L bounced the ball with an eerie precision. Even from my spot behind Light I could still see that in hit the ground and his hand in the exact same place every time. Without warning, the ball was airborne and L's racket whistled as it connected with the small projectile. The ball sped towards Light before going between his legs finally coming to hit the fence at exactly where I was standing. I let out a small yelp and brought my hand to my mouth in embarrassment.

"Fifteen love," L called out, smugness radiating off him.

"Whoa, Ryuuga. You sure don't mess around," Light said "impressed."

"He who strikes first wins," L answered easily. He sent me a look that didn't escape Light's notice. His knuckles tightened around his racket and when L sent another serve his way, he returned it with equal ferocity.

The game after that was a blur. L and Light were constantly in motion. The both radiated grace and power that I could never match. I felt a shiver run through me. The fate of the world rested in one of their hands. I bit my lip as the game progressed finally climaxing. Light sent a particularly well aimed hit towards L and I couldn't help but cry out.

"Go, Ryuuga!" I covered my mouth, astounded. I had chosen L. Did that mean…did that mean I accepted Light as Kira? I shook my head; I can't dwell on this now. Then when was I going to? I had shoved the topic aside so many times before. If not now then when? Later, I told myself firmly. Yeah, when Light is locked behind bars…

Light's intensity suddenly went up another level. Though my encouragement had been aimed towards L, Light had taken it in his stride and was using it as further motivation. His arm slammed the racket into the ball which was sent spiraling back towards L. L dived, just missing the green blur.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" a man who had declared himself referee had shouted out. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I really hope this wasn't some form of foreshadowing. I made my way over to the panting pair and offered congratulations that sounded false even to my ears.

About ten minutes later, Light had changed back out of his tennis clothes and was heavily drinking water while we made our way down the walkway off the school. It was beautiful, I had to admit. The way the sakura blossoms drifted to the ground on an unseen breeze. Too bad I couldn't really appreciate it. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out a Jolly Rancher. This was another new habit of L's. I found candy constantly on my person, though I had no recollection of him placing it there. I delved into my other pocket finding another Jolly Rancher, this one cherry flavored. I offered it to L who took it and immediately placed it in his mouth.

"Just as I expected, you beat me," L commented, seemingly at ease with his defeat.

"It's been a while since I had to play that hard. I'm feeling kind of thirsty, plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?" Light asked far too innocently, though he very deliberately made it clear I wasn't invited.

"You humored me with a tennis match. The least I can do is answer some of your questions. But before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you." Uh-oh. I had a feeling my cover was going to be blown soon.

"What's that," Light asked clearly still pleased with his victory over L.

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira. Now if you still want to ask me something, please go ahead." Light stopped walking and his eye flickered to me in panic before he forced out a laugh.

"Heh you think I'm Kira? Ryuuga you really shouldn't joke like that in front of my sister."

"On the contrary Light, she is already fully aware of my identity and investigation. She knows any suspicions I have are completely serious. And when I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent possibility. That aside, I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you're not Kira and I can verify your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me on this investigation." Shit.

"Rei," Light said turning towards me, "is this true." Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?

"Yeah," I said apologetically turning my face to the ground. L came to my rescue.

"You must understand Light, I required her to keep her knowledge of my identity a complete secret in order to participate in the investigation and prove your innocence." Thank you, L. I'm buying you any sort of candy you want for the next three months.

"I wanted to tell you," I pleaded, "but I also wanted to prove to L you weren't Kira."

"I understand," Light said. "But Ryuuga, you really need to learn to reveal this things a bit less dramatically. You're lucky I didn't suspect you of using Rei to get to me." Touché, Light. Exchanging one lie for another. On this note, we all made our way to a small coffee shop to further discuss the case.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And if we sit here, there's no chance in anyone overhearing us," Light explained as he sat in a chair on one side of the table. L took the chair on the over side leaving me to choose again. Hesitating slightly, I sat next to L.

"Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it," L commented, his attempt at making small talk.

"Not to mention we're so out of the way here, no one will give you a hard time about the way you sit."

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I have to sit like this," L said. Oh really? "You see if I were to sit normally then my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent." There was a slightly awkward pause while Light processed this. Typical L, turn everything into a percent. Most likely he simply felt less vulnerable in that position, allowing his thoughts to flow more easily. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Light blinked, brought back to the subject.

"Right, I'm sure that can wait until you're convinced I'm not Kira. So please let's talk about whatever you want to," Light said graciously, like he was doing L a favor.

"You're under no obligation to do this, but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" L questioned. Light sipped his coffee.

"Sure. Why not? It sounds like fun." Only Light or I would find that fun.

"Alright then," L answered flatly. He ruffled in his pocket bringing out the same three photographs L had used to test me all those weeks ago. "We can begin by taking a look at these; photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information had been made public." L slid the photos across the table. "You can take as long as you'd like to look them over. Please let me know what you think."

Light picked up the pictures and flicked through them. L reached for his cup only to find it empty. He frowned, his brow furrowing. He probably needed to refuel on sugar after all the energy he had expended during the match. I shoved my untouched cup towards him as well as several packets of sugar and cream. He murmured his thanks before happily pouring in the diabetic mess.

"Very interesting," Light said, bringing L out of his sugar obsessed moment. "It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others, but also control his victims' reactions." I noticed he was speaking mostly to L and I relaxed a bit. "I think Kira wrote these and it seems he encoded a message for you as well, almost as if he's mocking you. If you line these notes up side by side and take a look at the first character of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this gives you, 'L do you know? Gods of Death love apples.' But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange them in that order and you get, 'L do you know? Love apples Gods of Death.' That doesn't sound right and based on that it's hard to believe Kira would have wanted you to read it this way."

L glanced my way while I suppressed any reaction. Light was proving yet again how often we were on the same wave level. However, he hadn't decided to take it any farther unlike me. He wasn't expecting L to pull a trick.

"That's incorrect," L deadpanned, not even pretending to be disappointed with the outcome. Light let out a noise of surprise. "The thing is there were actually four photographs." L dug in his pocket drawing out another photograph and laying it next to the previous three. "When you add this one it reads, 'L do you know? Gods of Death who love apples have red hands.'" Light sat up defensively.

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with, my deduction was perfect!" Light argued back, fuming.

"No it wasn't," L answered, stirring up the fire to get a greater and possibly more revealing reaction. "The truth is, there were four of them. If you had managed to deduce that then your deduction would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decide there were only three notes, you never even considered there might have been a fourth. What do you make of that?" Light stiffened, his nostrils flaring slightly, before all signs of agitation drifted off his face. He even added a fake laugh.

"Well you got me there, I didn't think about that. In any case the likelihood that this message will lead you back to Kira isn't very great. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist," Light said dismissively.

"Actually," I interrupted unthinkingly, "I'm beginning to wonder if Kira is somehow referring to his power to kill when he mentions Death Gods." Light stared at me.

"How so?" L asked, once again absorbed in his coffee.

"Well he could be comparing himself to a Death God with how easily he can end people's lives or he could be attempting to suggest that his power somehow derived from a Death God," I explained.

"That's an interesting theory," L mused. "I'll have Watari look into it."

"But then Rei," Light commented, "wouldn't that make you a God of Death then?" he smiled falsely at me and I tried not to wince. The insult had just enough of sting behind it to hurt.

"Yeah, that's me," I joked weakly, "a God of Death and serial killer." L frowned.

"Please do not joke about such matters. I have already ascertained you are not Kira. It is an insult to even consider that you are any form of a criminal. Do not say things like that lightly," L criticized coming to my defense. Of course Light's calculating eyes and ears didn't miss this. We were silent for a moment before L restarted the conversation.

"If you were me faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt? You need to be absolutely sure," L instructed. Light considered this while sipping his drink.

"I would probably want to get them to say something that was never made public. Something only Kira would know." Light's eyes narrowed. "Kinda like what you were doing just now." L shamelessly stared back at Light.

"Truly amazing. What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to come up with an answer. But you, you immediately though of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective Light." I could almost see the vein throbbing in Light's head. L had just thrown back an equally armed compliment his way in retaliation to his insult towards me.

"But it's a bit of a double edged sword," light pointed out. "The more impressive my answers are the more of a suspect I become."

"Yes, it's about three percent now." Light's expression soured. "However, it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this investigation. You see, I'm in a position where even if you are Kira it would still be to my benefit to have you working alongside us. Do you know why I'd say that?"

I blinked. I hadn't considered that before, but this would give L an opportunity to watch Light and study his reactions to evidence and theories L suggests. And if Light isn't Kira, then he's added another able bodied mind to the team.

"If I cooperate with you, there's a chance I could help the investigation move forward and if I'm Kira I might reveal myself. In other words whether I'm Kira or not you stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part, but I think you may be getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an interest in the Kira case and yes detective work is a hobby of mine but I know that I'm not Kira and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides what proof have you been able to give me that you yourself aren't Kira?" I felt my own eyes flash in response. I balled my hands into fists and bit my lip suppressing my anger. That was a low blow. "I mean it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated wouldn't you say?" Light argued, referring to the trust between L and I. "At this point neither of us can prove we are not Kira. However if you are in fact L, I don't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me." And so the truth behind the monologue is revealed. "I think I'd be convinced if say, my father or someone else from the task force was able to confirm your identify. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid that I just won't be able to help you," Light finished.

"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from task force headquarters to verify my identity," L contradicted. "I am currently working alongside your father as well as several other senior detectives from the NPA." Yeah and one under qualified rookie. And I didn't mean Matsuda. "Now if I understand you correctly, I take you to task force headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?" the way of L worded this made it sound like he was making a deal with the devil, though in his eyes he probably was. Suddenly L's phone rang. "Excuse me." Light's began to ring as well.

"Oh there goes mine," he said lamely.

"Yes? Light, Rei, its your-" Light's eyes widened.

"My father, he had a heart attack," Light said in shock.

"What?" I screeched throwing my hands down on the table. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!

"Rei, please calm yourself," L pleaded taking my face and turning it towards him. It was only then I released I had said no out loud.

"It's happening again," I muttered. And if Light wouldn't hesitate to kill our own father…then what was in store for me?

"It is not happening again," L assured me. "Your father will recover. The heart attack was not fatal. I can call Watari to bring us to the hospital immediately." I nodded weakly. Light watched our interaction curiously.

"What do you mean it-"

"Watari is on his way," L interrupted loudly snapping his phone shut.

* * *

Mom had just left the hospital room, leaving Light, L and I alone with Dad. The room was far too sterile and everything seemed too loud, from the crackling of the hospital sheets to the heart monitor that would warn us if Dad was going to have a relapse. I was a mess, clutching my father's hand tightly in mine. Dad wasn't faring much better. He was gaunt, his cheekbones hollow and his eyes were red. His breathing was shallow and it seemed to be an immense effort to stay awake.

"So the doctors think stress is the only cause?" Light asked. I resisted the urge to glare at him. I didn't want Dad to waste energy by talking.

"Yeah. To be honest, I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately," Dad explained. A bit? A bit! He had barely slept or eaten in the past three weeks. His body couldn't take the constant pressure he was putting himself under.

"Indeed," L added. "It must have added to your stress knowing that Light is a suspect in the investigation."

"You actually told my father that?" Light exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," L answered unperturbed. "In fact I told him everything; it's true that he even knows I am L." Light's eyes widened as hid head whipped towards Dad for confirmation.

"That is correct. This man is L," Dad answered breathing heavily with his eyes closed. "To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuzaki, but make no mistake. It's him. So Ryuzaki, now that you've had the chance to talk to my son, is he cleared as a suspect?"

"When I say I suspect him you should know it is very minor," L clarified. "We've gone over this, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago Kira killed twelve FBI agents who had come to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Ray Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died." Light crossed his arms.

"I understand. And I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died," Light said. I froze. Did L ever explicitly state Raye Penber was the one following Light? "It only makes sense that I'd be a suspect. No to be more precise there's no one else you could suspect."

"Light," I began. "Ryuuga never said anything about Penber following you." The room grew scarily silent before Light brushed the comment off.

"It was clear from how Ryuuga reached the conclusion I was a suspect that Penber had been the one following me. Besides why else would he only mention Penber?" Light argued. I nodded, not completely convinced. L continued the conversation.

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." Really? I found Light's deductions long, evasive, and left up to the interpretation of the listener.

"Ryuuga, I'd like to be able to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubts I might have had regarding your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all I'm not him," L said.

"No, Light," Dad disagreed. "This is a time in your life you should be studying to be a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done. That goes for you as well Rei."

"Come on Dad," Light argued. "What are you talkin about? Who knows how many years that will take? Besides don't you remember my promise? That if something ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed." Light promised that? And it didn't seem like he was lying. He was being sincere.

"Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil, we can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people. And any person who has come to posses such a power is cursed no matter how you use it. No true happiness can be achieved like that. Not by killing other people," Dad said passionately. Though from Light's expression it appeared it was falling on deaf ears.

"I think you're absolutely right," L agreed. "If Kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say that he's cursed."

"Ryuzaki I'm sorry for all-"

"If you apologize then I will call the nurse in to sedate you," I said menacingly. At this moment, a nurse chose to walk in to kick us out. We apparently had over stayed visiting hours. We showed ourselves out and were in the process of walking out the entrance when Light chose to spoke again.

"Ryuuga…what would it take for you to believe I'm not Kira? Please isn't there something?" he pleaded somewhat desperately.

"If you're not Kira it won't be necessary. Let things run there course and the truth will be revealed." This only wound Light up even more.

"I can't take this anymore! Put yourself in my position. How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?" L pondered this staring into space. When he answered his voice was despondent.

"It was one of the worst feelings ever." I felt my breath hitch at this. I suddenly wanted to comfort him, like he had done for me. Light's voice was wild now.

"What if you were to lock me up for a month in a place with no TV or any kind of access to the outside world and keep a constant watch over me?" Any regret in l's voice dissipated.

"That's no good. I can't do anything that deprives you of basic human rights, and furthermore its complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from the suspect."

"I understand," Light finally said defeatedly. "We should probably head home, Rei." He extended his hand toward me and I couldn't help, but flinch. Light frowned.

"I am afraid that is impossible Light," L contradicted. "I requested Rei's presence at headquarters tonight. I need her help with analyzing some data." Light's stare hardened and his mouth turned to a thin line.

"Of course," he answered. Watari opened the door and I climbed in. I hadn't been aware of this plan. But I didn't exactly disapprove either. L followed closely at my heels and rolled his window down.

"Don't worry so much," he told Light. "Be patient and it will become apparent to us that you're not Kira. And after listening to that conversation with your father I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light, please take care of Yagami-san."

"Oh and one more thing," light added. "I know I agreed to help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father is feeling healthy again."

"Yes, of course. Well then," L trailed off as Watari pulled away.

I pressed my cheek against the cool window of the car, watching street lights pass by. I felt positively sick. I had been so sure that my father was going to be taken a way from me, and by my brother no less. The idea that Light could have killed him….I had to hold back vomit. And if he could kill Dad, what did that mean for me? Or Sayu? Or Mom? Were we all one tiny step away from being murdered in cold blood? I shuddered.

I blinked when I felt pressure on my hand. It was curled around a small chocolate. I smiled softy and I pressed the small candy across my heart, comforted to know there was someone who cared.

~Author's Note~

Well that wasn't nearly as fluffy as usual. This chapter is mostly set up anyway. Now I'm sure you're all wondering, why is Thursday gonna suck? Well it's because I'm having all four of my wisdom teeth removed. Because of this, I'm going to do two things I don't normally do.

1.) Ask for reviews.

I never really ask for reviews mainly because I find it annoying when authors constantly ask for them. But today is an exception because I want some sort of comfort when I can't eat sold food and I'm spontaneously bleeding from my mouth.

2.) Advertise.

I want ya'll to look at two things I've written recently. One is a bonding one-shot between Matt, Near, and Mello called the Bonds of Brotherhood. The second is one of nine drabbles I'm writing about characters of death note called 9 Masks. So please check those out and review too.

Oh and if I answer any reviews after this is posted strangely, it's because I'm high off pain meds.

Thanks for reviewing!

**princesscay:** Miss you too.


	17. Experiments

**Disclaimer: All I own are my DVDs, L plushie, and strawberry smoothie. Oh and I guess my OCs, but they're not important….right?**

Chapter 17 Experiments

~Rei's POV~

I was currently sitting in one of the many rooms that made up L's hotel suite, dressed in pajamas that L had Watari purchase for me going over information that L and I had already discussed dozens of times. Everything about this situation just screamed bizarre. I sighed and brushed my hair back out of my face only to have the offending locks obstruct my vision again. I repeated this process several more times before loudly blowing on my hair. It immediately fell back over my eyes. I groaned and flopped back on the couch. Why wasn't I putting my hair up again? Oh right because I'm vain and L told me he liked it better down.

I sat up again only to find L peering at me over the edge of his laptop, smirking while he toyed with his lower lip. Ugh! Did he have to look so….

_Cute?_

I never said he was cute.

_You didn't have to. _

Shut up.

Once I had finished arguing with myself, and I had to admit that I probably had lost, I decided to voice aloud the question that had been bothering me for quite some time.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked. He quit the "secretive" looks he had been sending for the past few minutes and gave his complete attention.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Why am I here exactly?" I flushed embarrassed at the implications of the statement. "Not that I mind being here! Its just I'm sort of wondering why you need me here. It's not like we're looking at any new information…" L smiled softly and I felt my breath hitch.

_I told you that you think he's cute._

Shut up!

"I understand. I am not in any way offended. I suppose you are here," he began pausing slightly, "because I felt that judging by your reactions towards Light this evening you would not be comfortable being alone with him for long periods of time. I also felt you would not feel at ease on depending on your mother for comfort when she was also clearly distraught. And I suppose I should add that I have grown fond of your presence," he explained easily, like he was telling me why it was warm in the spring.

Ahhh screw it, he was cute. And he was "fond" of me. I mean what guy talks like that today?

"I see…" I trailed off lamely. "Oh! Thanks for the pajamas."

"It was no trouble. I did not think you would want to spend the night dressed in something of mine."

"Not necessarily," I muttered under my breath. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that? Bad Rei! Bad bad bad bad Rei!

"What was that?" L asked sounding pleased with himself.

"Nothing!" I said waving my hand dismissively. "Nothing at all."

"I see," L answered mysteriously. What? What did he see?

We worked in silence for the next few moments while the blush that I constantly seemed to have on my face in his presence faded away. I really needed to pull myself together. I mean really, L and I together? It would be impossible. I mean say I were to exclude any of the other factors such as age distance and the fact that my dad would never approve, it still wouldn't be probable. I mean, L is the world's greatest detective. Even right this second he was working on about thirty other cases besides the Kira case. In the long run, all I would be was a distraction right? And when L decided to focus back on the important things, I would just be pushed aside. It was better how it was right now. At the very least I could still be considered a friend. I would still have a piece of his life. That is until the Kira case was over….

Which led me to the next question. What was I going to do when the case was over? Finish school and join the police force hoping that one day I'd become renowned enough to work with L again? And who knows how long that would take? I could very well be in my thirties before I saw L again. So what do I do? Take a chance and have everything be awkward between us for the remainder of the case and never see him again? Or do I keep up with the pretense that all I was interested in was friendship and then never see him again? Ugh. See Sayu? This is why I never dated!

I blinked, suddenly brought back to reality when L got up and took a seat on the couch beside me.

"Um, Ryuzaki?" I asked in confusion. He merely scrutinized the files in front of me before tugging the ones I had in my hand out of my grip and laying them on the table. He didn't say anything for a moment and it was clear from the expression on his face that he was steeling himself for something.

"Rei, would you agree to participate in an experiment with me?" he questioned.

"An experiment?" I responded turning to face him. He nodded. "Doe it have to do with the Kira case?"

"Hmm…no. This is merely something I have been looking into during any free time I have."

"So virtually never," I finished. He smiled.

"Exactly. Which is why it would be extremely helpful for you to participate." I considered my options. Knowing L it wouldn't be anything bad, maybe a social test or something?

"Alright," I agreed. He blinked in surprise.

"Alright?"

"Alright," I said again. It was my turn to be amused with him for once. He almost seemed…nervous? "Are there any rules I need to follow or anything specific I have to do?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "All that is required on your part is to close your eyes." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Close my eyes? That's it?" He nodded again. I obligingly lowered my lids. I shivered when I felt his breath near my ear.

"Now stay very still," he whispered. I nodded. I stayed completely silent, waiting for some sort of clue regarding his presence. I had almost thought he had left when I felt air blow across my lips. Very lightly, I felt his lips press against mine. The kiss was very brief, like two moth's wings that brushed during flight, but….I'm not sure how to describe it.

It wasn't like how it was told in books. There was no sudden electricity or flames between us. Just the feeling that I had been cold for a very long time and had just gotten warm. He pulled away and I opened my eyes slowly, like if I had looked at him immediately I would have scared him off. His face was emotionless, an expression I hadn't seen from him directed towards me for quite some time.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you feel the result of the experiment was?" I suppressed a smile. He was pretending like he didn't care. That rejection wouldn't hurt him. I pretended to think.

"Hmmm…inconclusive," I finally said. His eyes widened as I smirked. "I think we'll have to try again." Then it was my turn to capture his lips with my own. He stiffened and I was about to pull back when he began to reciprocate the kiss. I was very careful not to put to much pressure on him. I was aware that he had issues with contact and if I got too close too fast I might end up sprawled on the floor while he retreated to a corner.

But now I could get a better idea of how this was supposed to work. The kiss was clumsy of course. Neither of us had much (translate any) experience with this sort of thing, but that made it that much sweeter. We were hesitant and unsure and felt very young, but that's what first love is supposed to be about right? I finally broke the kiss and we pulled apart though he kept his forehead pressed against mine.

"Wow," I murmured softly. He chuckled under his breath.

"My sentiments exactly." Any embarrassment I had abandoned returned all at once. I tried to back away and put some space between us. He complied, though a bit reluctantly. His hand brushed my cheek softly and I resisted the urge to lean into the touch. We stayed silent for a while, the only sound in the room was that of air entering and leaving our lungs. Almost without being aware of it, we began to gravitate towards each other again when….my hair fell back in my face.

I stared blankly for a moment; my eyes crossing in order to focus on the strands haphazardly flopped over my eyes. I swiftly grabbed a pillow and put it up to my face. I then proceeded to scream my lungs out into said pillow. Then I dropped the pillow back onto the couch, making no move to do anything to my hair. Instead I chose to sit there sulking. L blinked. Or at the very least, I think he blinked. In all honesty I couldn't quite tell with my hair in my face.

"Rei?" he asked curiously, though I could tell he was suppressing mirth as well. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that would be obvious," I said loftily. "I am refusing to move my hair." He considered this for a moment.

"I see…but then why not simply put your hair up?" he asked slowly. I stiffened. No way I was telling him the real reason.

"Because that would be admitting defeat," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. I'm sure I looked very intimidating. An eighteen year old girl in pajamas with hair in her face is the epitome of terrifying.

"Of course," L answered like this actually made sense and I was not behaving like a five year old. "May I try?"

"Knock yourself out." I scooted closer to him to give him easier access. He lifted the hair from my face with his normal two fingered grip while staring at it with a critical expression on his face. He turned his attention to the rest of my hair and after a few moments of consideration mussed it. I sat there waiting for it to fall back into my face. When it didn't, L gave me what I had decided to call his "panda smile."

"No way," I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows. L's smile grew into a smirk.

"I believe this is where I say, 'yes way,'" he remarked. I eyed the black mess that resided on the top of his head. Hmm…I guess if he could see through _that_ he had some idea of what he was doing.

"I'm impressed," I said, reengaging in playful banter.

"You should be," he said solemnly. "I was the British Jr. Champion in the art of hair arrangement."

"But of course!" I gasped in false astonishment. "I read an article about that! You should challenge Light to that as well; though I have a feeling he would give you a run for your money…" We stared at each other, trying to maintain the "serious" air before breaking down into laughter. Well L didn't really break down laughing. A better way to describe it would be chuckling breathlessly. I ogled him, loving the sound.

"Yes?" he inquired finally, noticing all the attention I was giving him.

"Nothing, I just like your laugh. You should do it more often," I added casually. His hand reached for mine, and he intertwined our fingers. His grip didn't remind me of someone holding something disgusting this time, more like a person holding something very delicate and precious.

"I have laughed much more in your presence than I am normally inclined to," he admitted.

"Why is that?" I wondered and though I meant it to come off as a joke, it sounded much more serious than I intended. He smiled kindly at me.

"I believe the phrase used here is, 'you tell me.'" I returned the smile and gradually leaned towards him again when…

"Ahem," called a voice from the other end of the room. Due to my shock I fell off the couch and landed on the floor, with my arms and legs splayed at strange angles. My left hand however was still caught in L's grip, but he managed to stay on the couch despite his unstable perch.

"Yes, Watari?" L answered, completely at ease with the situation. I felt my face flush scarlet. Damn it! I thought I was finally done with blushing. Watari chuckled at the scene before him.

"I merely wanted to inform you that Rei should retire soon. She requires much more sleep than you do." He eyed my bright red face and linked hands. "Am I wrong in assuming that your experiment went as hoped?"

"No, Watari you are correct. Rei responded quite well." Ugh, did he have to act like I wasn't in the room?

"I see. Then I will leave you two alone for the time being." The moment the door shut behind him, I sprang up from the ground and buried my face in my hand. L surveyed the flush that was steadily making its way across the small portion of my face that was visible.

"I take it you are embarrassed?" L finally asked.

"Of course I am!" I exploded. "He's like your dad! How embarrassed would you be if my dad saw us in that position?" L soothingly stroked the back of my hand that he still hadn't forfeited possession of.

"I don't believe embarrassed would be the right word. I believe terrified for my life would better describe the emotions I would feel. You are forgetting that your father has an overprotective streak and has easy access to a gun." I leaned back considering this.  
"While that is true…he wouldn't actually shoot you."

"I am not so sure of that," L muttered darkly.

"Besides, I think I'd almost rather get shot than have to face that again." L chuckled.

"Only you would find being shot a better alternative to embarrassment," he answered.

"If I haven't mentioned this to you before, I will now, I really hate blushing." L pondered this for a moment and then let out a wicked, and pardon my made up word, unjusticey smile. "And I should not have told you that," I said lamely. "Is there any chance I could make you forget what you just heard?" He shook his head.

"The chances of you succeeding in your attempt are less th-" I interrupted him by hastily kissing him. He responded immediately and I smirked a bit, pleased I could invoke this sort of a reaction. I pulled away, leaving both us gasping for air.

"How about now?" I asked with a wicked smile of my own. He blinked in astonishment.

"Considerably higher than they were a few moments ago." I nodded smugly. I thought so. "But I still remember." I sighed.

"Damn it…"

"Does this mean you will assault, I mean kiss me again?" he asked almost hopefully. I rolled my eyes and tossed a pillow at him. "No, I suppose you won't." His eyes went to a clock on the table stating it was near midnight. "However, due to the late hour, I believe you should take Watari's advice and rest."

"Alright," I agreed, not really in the mood to pretend to fight anymore. "Are you coming with me?" He blinked at me. I slapped my forehead. "Okay, backtrack. That could be misconstrued the wrong way. I mean will you stay with me while I sleep?" He visibly relaxed. Well that was sort of cute. He was nervous about that.

"I have no objection in doing so." It was my turn to relax. I was less likely to have nightmares if he was in the room with me.

"Lead the way," I commanded in a fake imperious voice. He chuckled and muttered something sounding like, "so dramatic," but complied anyway. The room we stopped at was just as lavish as one would expect from a five star hotel suite. The bed itself wouldn't have fit through the door of my room back home. I whistled appreciatively. I climbed into the middle of the over extravagant bed and sighed appreciatively when my body sank into the mattress. I stretched contentedly, while making a note that if I wasn't careful, I might not be unable to unhunch my back at the end of the day. L stood awkwardly off to the side, and I sat up in confusion when he made no move to sit or get on the bed.

"Would you prefer I sit in a chair near the bed? Or perhaps…" I cut him off.

"Ryuzaki. The bed is huge. If you sit next to it, I'm likely to forget you're there." When he still remained standing, I impatiently patted a place next to me. "Come on." He sighed and after what still seemed like an eternity settled into the place I directed, though he still remained hunched over on himself. I grinned in victory and patted his head. "Good, Ryuzaki."

"I am not a dog," he murmured slightly disgruntled.

"True. If you were a dog you would have turned around three or four times before lying down instead of standing there like I had asked you to adopt Matsuda." L's expression turned to one of horror. I couldn't resist laughing. "Is he really that bad?" I asked amidst giggles.

"No," L admitted. "As of late I have found his presence much more tolerable. But the idea that all the setbacks we are regularly forced to combat with on his account would be forever introduced into my working environment was horrific." I stared at him.

"Please stop reading the dictionary for fun. Or at least use shorter sentences," I begged. He smiled.

"Are you suggesting you are unable to cope with my constantly expanding vocabulary?"

"Don't make me pet your head again," I threatened.

"That I found enjoyable. It was your comment of, 'good Ryuzaki,' that I found irritating," he retorted. I sighed heavily, ready to let out another retort, when my sigh turned into a yawn. L smiled again. "Our conversation is becoming completely nonsensical. I suggest you sleep." I was going to protest, but another yawn stopped me.

"Fine. But for the record, you were losing." L shrugged.

"I will accept that if you will sleep. If it is clear that I am not taking good care of you, then your father will be less likely to allow such rendezvous in the future." I snorted while I wriggled under the blankets.

"You make it sound like you asked for permission this time."

"Sleep," L said firmly, leaving no room for debate. I closed my eyes, remaining still for a moment. Then sneakily, I wormed my hand free from the blankets and slid it on top of the comforter, searching for something. I smiled when L's hand grasped mine and gave it a small squeeze. Slowly, feeling much more content than for a long time, I drifted off to sleep.

~L's POV~

It became clear that she had fallen asleep when her hold fell slack and my hand was the only thing pressing our two palms together. I still carefully leaned over her to be sure, and was satisfied to find that her eyes were shut and her breathing low and soft. She was smiling. I allowed a small smile of my own to creep across my face. The evening had been much more fruitful than I had anticipated. I turned when I heard the sound of shoes on carpet.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari asked in hushed tones.

"She is asleep Watari," I answered.

"Would you like me to fetch your laptop or any other case files?" my oldest friend inquired. Watari was always concerned with my well being, though he had given up the battle of forcing me to sleep years ago when it had become clear that my insomnia was not detrimental to my work.

"Mm…no. Please bring the novels I requested you to purchase." I didn't want the rapid speed at which I typed to jar her awake.

"Of course, Ryuzaki." I sighed softly. I disliked the formal air that we had to treat each other with, but this was the norm. While I was working on a case I treated Watari as an employee, whether we were alone or had company, though company was rare. But by the time I had discovered my aversion to this, it had been too late. The routine had become inbred and I would have had trouble functioning with him on any other level.

I pushed those thoughts aside. That always seemed to be an error on my part, I never seemed to cease thinking and if I didn't have a case to focus on, I inevitably focused on myself. On mistakes and errors of the past, present, and even of the future. I could anticipate myself enough to understand that the mistakes in the future were the ones that were sure to lead to my early death. I was not going to delude myself into believing I would live a long life. Besides any belief on my part would only serve in exacerbating the guilt I already felt about the pressure I already heaped upon my successors. Why deprive them of their childhood if I believed they were not needed?

So many gone or broken. A, B, X, Y, Z, and countless others whom I had removed from the order, but not before tainting them with false hope and the burdens that L must carry. No, I shouldn't think about that. But it was because I recognized my life to be short that I had justified myself in reaching for this last taste of happiness.

So I contended myself to watching her sleep, aware that my presence would only hurt in the end when I was snatched away by death's cold hands.

~Author's Note~

There we go. Something to break up the fluff fest the rest of the chapter was. I feel so much more at home writing depressing stuff. Just shows you how messed up I am. Well I do kind want to marry Beyond Birthday…but he just makes blood seem so attractive….

Anyways. I apologize for "Fluffy L" as I have decide to call him, but this story isn't necessarily supposed to be with in character L. This is with L deciding to spend the little time he has left, happy. So sorry, but this story is mostly with L having out of character emotions, but still speaking in character and having in character mannerisms.

It was funny because a couple of you guys were all, "I sense cuddling," or "please make them kiss soon." I bet you all think you guilted me into it. Well you're wrong. I had planned it to be right in this spot since the beginning. So I win.

And now an important announcement. Next week, I will be camping. I'm leaving Monday and am not coming home until Friday. This means I won't be able to update Wednesday. I am going to try, try being the key word here, to get the next chapter up before I leave, but if it's not up, don't assume I suddenly hate you or I am dropping the story. I'm just gonna be gone. Yeah. That's right. I'm camping over Thanksgiving. My family is weird.

One more special announcement.

**213 REVIEWS! **Nuff said.

Thanks for reviewing!

**Nicole:** Haha happy now? Because I am ecstatic.


	18. Tactical Errors

**L: Please remind me what I am doing this.**

**TCLA: Just say it.**

**L: Fine. TCLA-san would like me to explain to you, rather superfluously in my opinion, that she owns none of the characters or the premise of Death Note. She also wishes me to convey that her disclaimer is being done in this format because she can no longer come up with witty ways to state what I have just explained. I feel this is a great insult to her intelligence and she should feel more upset with me instead of gazing at me in such a frightening matter.**

**TCLA: I can't help it. You're adorable.**

**L: Please begin the story before I am subjected to any more unwanted attention from one of my rabid fans.**

**TCLA: Fine. And I no longer have rabies. I was cured.**

Chapter Eighteen Tactical Errors

~Rei's POV~

The sun was just beginning to set, bathing the room we currently resided in with colors that only the most talented of artists could duplicate onto a blank canvas. Why was I treating my observation of the hotel room with such delicate precision? You could blame the man sitting in the large comfortable armchair for that. Romance, contrary to my earlier beliefs, did indeed provide a bit of a distraction. However, I had not sunken low enough to shamelessly stare at him with my mouth agape. My thoughts were merely a bit scattered, making serious concentration difficult. Especially when faced with such poetic elements of the perfect sunset occurring outside. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind and focus.

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance," Ukita began, only furthering my proof that I was distracted. I had no recollection of the conversation leading to this topic. Damn sunsets. Wait, I was being irrational. It would be more prudent to simply damn L for causing the sunset to affect me so intently. Wait…wasn't I supposed to be focused? Oh damn it all. Sunsets and quirky super detectives included. "Shouldn't we open an investigation into this matter?"

That was right; we still hadn't managed to locate her. It was possible she was merely in hiding, but judging L's faith in her need to help; even if she was forced to go into hiding she would have devised some sort of way to alert L to her location. However, as she had been missing for four months, the likelihood of her somehow being dead whether by her own hand or Kira's was only growing more likely everyday.

"If we do it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case," L mused. "Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos." I see, because we are unsure how far Kira's infiltration into the police has progressed, we can't risk using photos on the off chance she was still alive. Kira could discover L's attempts to locate her and decide she would be better off dead.

"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already. Chances are she's probably dead," Aizawa commented cynically. My lip twitched in agitation. I normally got along with Aizawa, but his negativity was grating.

"If you're right about that, I find it odd we haven't found her body yet," L countered in a tone that made it clear he also disliked Aizawa's skepticism on the matter. I was beginning to find L's confidence in Misora a bit annoying. Yes, I was jealous. Can you blame me? A highly attractive young woman who had a promising career with the FBI and previously worked with L on a case that warranted his respect. Name someone who wouldn't feel intimidated. "If we did," L continued, "it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence."

I sighed. That was a valid point to consider. Even if we somehow managed to catch Kira, there's no guarantee we'd be able to convict him if no physical evidence was left behind in order to kill. Who was to say Kira simply didn't kill with nothing other than his mind without giving any outward sides he had committed the act?

The door creaked open, making Watari's presence known. We turned towards him expectantly. Watari only used sound to announce his presence when he had something to contribute to the case.

"Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV," Watari explained. My curiosity was instantly peaked. Sakura TV was the televised equivalent to the magazines in grocery stores that described how the president of the United States and Bigfoot were lovers, and somehow Bigfoot had been impregnated. So basically, it was complete drivel. But if Watari had deemed something on the station to be important then perhaps Kira had chosen to target them over the outrageous lies they called stories. Or maybe the station, fed up with the police's lack of answers had created their own theories that would hinder the investigation. Whatever it was, it was sure to be interesting enough to break me out of my almost delirious state.

The officers stood and followed Watari to the room decked out in all methods of observation. The television sat in the center of the room in front of one of the many armchairs L favored sitting in. Watari switched the TV on and Ryuzaki settled into the single chair while the remainder of the force crowded around the TV in the remaining space. The reporter in the center of the trio on the screen began to speak.

"In other words, all the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and Sakura TV is not airing this for the purpose of sensationalism." I repressed a snort. Of course they were airing this for sensationalism; however their information could still be valid.

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa asked.

"What is this?" Matsuda said echoing Aizawa's disbelief. I shushed them when the reporter spoke again.

"Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination there could be no doubt they are from Kira himself." No doubt huh? Almost unconsciously I dropped to my knees next to L in order to get closer to him. L's eyes flickered to me and back to the TV. "The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested and as predicted, at the exact time Kira specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly five fifty-nine PM and we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that we understand that it contains a message to all of the people of the world from Kira."

A message from Kira? That just screamed of disaster. People were obviously going to panic when addressed by a mass murder who declared himself justice. I bit my lip. This could possibly fuel riots between Kira supporters and anti-Kira supporters. I t was much easier to keep order when Kira was an anonymous killer without a face or voice.

"This has to be another fake don't you think?" Ukita asked desperately.

"I doubt it," Matsuda answered, his normal care free voice serious, while his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low."

"And now the video," the reporter continued, most likely oblivious to chaos he was causing. The screen was then changed to a white background with the word Kira crudely written in the same style as L's trademark insignia. I frowned, he had the audacity to mock L. He most likely felt his position at the moment allowed him to safely retaliate against L's past tricks aimed at him. We were then greeted by a voice masked in a ridiculous deep frequency, another attempt on Kira's part to further humiliate L.

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on exactly April eighteenth at exactly five fifty-nine Pm as I requested then the time now is five fifty-nine forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine." We were then instructed to change the channel to another network to watch the death of a news anchor who had publicly spoken out against Kira.

"What?" Ukita asked in shock.

"Change it!" L ordered, and I resisted the urge to flinch at his harsh tone. Watari obeyed and the screen changed to a man slumped in his chair, obviously Kira's handiwork.

"It can't be! How could he!" Ukita cried out.

"Change the channel back! And I need you to bring another TV Watari. No make it two." L's voice was a bit gentler now, but it was still harsher then I had ever heard from him before. This was the voice that continually pursued justice, not allowing emotions or personal opinions to allow him to deviate from the laws laid down by the world.

"Yes," Watari answered, hastening to obey his employer. Kira continued.

"I will present you with another claim. My target is NHN TV commentator Seto Koizumi who is scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too dared to defy Kira."

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda said awaiting instruction.

"Change it to channel twenty-four," L commanded and Matsuda fumbled with the remote while the image on the television changed to that of another man collapsed in his seat while employees swarmed around him. "Please change it back," L said wearily.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing I'm Kira." I felt my stomach twist into knots. Kira had transcended from a simple anonymous entity. It was clear from this message that Kira was indeed a very real person who was capable of ending anyone's life regardless if they had committed a crime. L seemed to be reaching a conclusion of another sort as he nibbled apprehensively on his thumb.

"Stop this broadcast! We can't let them finish!" L suddenly blurted out. Strangely, Matsuda was the first to react, while I remained motionless.

"Get Sakura TV on the line!" Matsuda shouted. He and Aizawa immediately began calling the station. Matsuda tried the official number while Aizawa attempted to call his informants who worked there.

"It's no good," the irate elder of the two said. "I'm trying, but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on!"

"Nobody's picking up at reception either," Matsuda said in devastation. I stayed on my position on the floor overcome by the feeling of helplessness. I had no power here. No amount of deductive reasoning or mind games could be used here. It was a situation that required some sort of action that I found myself unable to perform.

"Damn it," Ukita said through gritted teeth, eyes closed in anger. His eyes suddenly opened and he stormed towards the door of the suite.

"Ukita!" Matsuda called out from his place by the room's phone.

"I'll stop this broad cast myself if that's what it takes!" The door slammed heavily behind him and I winced at the sound. Kira began to speak again and I stared transfixed.

"People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill anyone." At this a strangled laugh escaped my throat and tears appeared on the corners of my eyes. Somewhere in the back of mind I realized I was hysterical. More laughter broke free from my throat which quickly turned to breathless gasps. My vision began to swim. L turned my face towards him.

"Breathe," he commanded. I struggled to inhale and push the panic and fear I was experiencing to the back of my mind. "Breathe," he said again. "If you're not careful you'll go into shock." This time I managed to obey and my lungs were filled with sweet oxygen. His long tapered fingers brushed the tears from my eyes. "I understand your internal conflicts, but I require you to be strong in order to analyze the situation rationally." I nodded and his hand lightly squeezed mine. "Good girl." I smiled weakly at his reference to our past interaction.

"Hello? Damn it! I'm still not getting through!" Aizawa complained.

"Aizawa look!" Matsuda yelled pointing at the screen. I directed my attention towards the three TV's Watari had assembled. Matsuda was gesturing to the screen displaying the broadcast occurring outside Sakura TV.

"As you can see someone has collapsed just outside the door," a woman narrated. "Again, we're coming to you live from the front of the Sakura TV building."

"Ukita!" Matsuda cried out in horror. "Damn it! Kira did this!" Nausea threatened to overcome me and I monitored my breathing careful not to hyperventilate. Ukita was dead and Kira had no way of knowing his name. Was the task force compromised? Were we all as good as dead? I was brought back to attention when Aizawa started for the door.

"Aizawa-san. Where are you going?" L's tone was commanding again, though I could detect an undertone of fear.

"Where do you think?" Aizawa answered scathingly. "I've got to go there!"

"You can't. Please think about this rationally," L…pleaded? I've never heard L speak to anyone that way before.

"What you just want me to sit her and watch TV?" Aizawa thundered dangerously. L almost seemed to shrink back from the anger in Aizawa's voice. He curled up into an even smaller ball.

"If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there," L said.

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how did this happen?" Aizawa demanded while coming even closer.

"The aliases and fake police IDs were worthless," Matsuda despaired. "What are we going to do L?" he asked forgetting to call L Ryuzaki. "You don't think Kira has all our names already?"

"That's a definite possibility," L admitted and Matsuda tensed. "However if that was the case you'd think it would be easier to kill off the entire task force before making a move." Matsuda relaxed. "Initially I deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill. But from what we've just seen, I'd say that it not entirely impossible for Kira to kill without a face. All I know for sure is that Kira is either outside the TV station or somewhere close by in a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps he's," L was cut off by Aizawa.

"If Kira is in the area then isn't that why we should go down there?" Aizawa asked desperately grasping on an option that would allow him to retrieve Ukita.

"For all we know he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we rush down there unprepared all of us will be killed," L attempted to explain to the enraged officer.

"Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?" Aizawa nearly screamed. I got to my feet suddenly determined to get between L and Aizawa's deranged advances.

"I meant what I said, but risking my life to catch Kira and doing something I know will cost me my life are two different things." Aizawa stampeded forward pushing me back as he gripped L's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" he sneered.

"Aizawa!" I said sharply shoving him back though he kept his hold on L.

"Please control yourself. We lost Ukita. I understand you want to go there, but if something were to happen to you as well…" L trailed off, his voice laced with regret. It was then I noticed him shaking. I pried Aizawa off him and dropped back onto my knees and took his hand in mine. Aizawa had the decency to look ashamed and retreated several feet away from us.

"It's not your fault," I murmured softly, repeating the words he had once said to me. "Only Kira is to blame." L nodded and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Then with our hands firmly intertwined we faced the rest of the broad cast which detailed Kira's demands and giving the police the option of complying with his demands or refusing. A loud crash on the television showing the entrance of Sakura TV diverted our attention. An armored vehicle burst through the glass doors of the station. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of the station!" the newswoman shouted.

"Well that's one way to get into the building without being seen by Kira," L commented in a detached tone. I laughed a bit nervously.

"But who would…"Aizawa began.

"We're still outside Sakura TV," the newswoman continued. "As you can see a police car just arrived."

"We're not alone," Matsuda said in awe. "There are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to Kira."

"Aizawa-san," L said. The specified man turned to face L. "You know Deputy Director Kitamura's cell phone number right?" Aizawa nodded and dialed the number before handing the cell phone off to L. L paused while the person on the other end spoke. "This is L. there's something I need you to do for me. There may be other officers who see this broadcast and may feel moved to take action in the name of justice. If we don't take control of the situation quickly there will be a disaster." L's eyes flickered back to the television when another announcement was made.

"Two police officers have just collapsed on the sidewalk! I think we may be in danger. We're moving away to be sure," the newswoman said.

At that moment Watari's phone rang. The elderly man pulled the phone out.

"It's Director Superintendent Yagami," Watari informed us. I pulled my hand free from L's and hastily stood. Dad? My heart pounded. Dad was in the hospital. Even if he had seen the broadcast, he knew better than to call us while the task force was attempting to handle the situation. Unless…I blanched. No way. Please don't tell me Dad was in Sakura TV right now. The man just had a heart attack for Christ's sake!

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone," L ordered. Watari complied and handed the cellular device to L.

"Yes it's me Yagami-san." L paused as my father spoke back. "So you're the one driving the police van." I approached L, a question on the tip of my tongue my face showing my worry. "What about your condition? Are you all right?" L asked for my benefit. Dad answered again and L gave me a curt nod to convey he was fine. I nearly sagged to the floor again in relief. "Please hold the phone for a second," L requested before pressing the other phone to his ear. "Deputy Director Kitamura it was Chief Yagami who drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?" L nodded to himself before switching phones again. "Yagami-san. Listen carefully. In exactly five minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." L then bid my father goodbye.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

"Your father is fine. He is in possession of the tapes and will be able to exit the building safely," L assured me.

"Thank God," I murmured, sinking to the floor for what seemed to be the twelfth time that day. The next twenty minutes were tension filled as we watched the entrance become completely covered and Dad drove away, seemingly alright. When a knock sounded at the hotel door, I sprang to my feet and threw the door open to help support Dad who was leaning heavily on Watari.

"Chief Yagami!" Matsuda said.

"Welcome back Chief," Aizawa added.

"Ryuzaki," Dad started, "I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little carried away there." he held out a paper bag which L took. "These are all the tapes in the envelope. Everything that Kira sent into the station is in here."

"I can't thank you enough," L said with sincerity.

"I better rest for a minute," Dad sighed tiredly and Watari and I helped him hobble to the couch where he promptly collapsed.

"Aizawa-san, could you please take these to the crime lab right away," L requested while handing the bag off to Aizawa.

"I've still got a couple of friends down there. I'll make sure they go over every inch if this," Aizawa promised.

"That's good please do so. While you're doing that I'm going to watch these tapes and see if they can tell us anything." He turned to begin playing the tapes.

"Wait!" I found myself saying. L turned curiously back towards me and I threw my arms around his neck, drawing him close. Almost instinctually he responded and embraced me as well. I could hear Aizawa and my father's sharp gasps from behind me, while Matsuda awwwwed and Watari chuckled. "Thank you," I whispered softly. "Because of you he got to come back." I pressed my lips to his cheek and pulled away, heading back to Dad's side.

Surprisingly, Dad didn't look angry. Instead he was strangely resigned. Matsuda was nearly hopping from joy.

"So you and Ryuzaki are dating," Dad began. I smiled and held up a hand stopping him.

"Look. I'm sure all you want to do right now is sleep and any lecture you can come up will be weak and riddled with loop holes. This talk can wait until you're healed," I said.

"Alright," Dad allowed as exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep. Now I had to face Matsuda who promptly threw his arms around me as I just did to L, though I doubted I was capable of making the squealing noise emitting from his throat.

"It worked!" he said proudly.

"And exactly what worked?" I asked in amusement.

"My plan of Ryuzaki sweeping you off your feet of course!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Right….now if you'll excuse me, I should help Ryuzaki." I left to follow L and smiled when I found him curled up in a chair waiting for me. I promptly sat down next to him and his hand found mine once again giving me comfort in a cruel and unfair world.

~Author's Note~

I did it! I managed to update before I leave! So this chapter is up early because I'm going to be gone on Wednesday, when I normally update.

I hope all of my American readers have a very Happy Thanksgiving!


	19. Manipulation

**Alright! Before we start this chapter I have something very funny to say, but if you're here to read fanfiction and not my ramblings, feel free to skip down to where the bold words end.**

**Anyways, I got my first flame. And it made me giggle like a mental patient. Seriously, this person must be new to trolling because they failed. It wasn't even that insulting. It was just a bunch of swear words mixed in with the word "Marysue." Here's a copy.**

**U suck. ur story's ** up n u copied l completely and ur charactr's a ** mary sue! dont post stories is u kant even rite, bitchfaced ****

**Ahhh that was so refreshing. I was accused of not being able to write and copying L completely. Um, it's fanfiction. Duh, I copied L. And he's not even in the first chapter, which is all the flamer read so I'm a bit confused….unless he/she/it meant Rei was a copy of L. Which really all they had in common in that chapter was circles under the eyes (not uncommon in any form of fanfiction) and the usage of percents. And then add that wonderful use of grammar, spelling, and swearing and you've got a lovely comment. And yes Rei is a bit of a Marysue. I've tried to fix it, hence all her uncertainty about Light and all the crud that happened to her as a child.**

**So thank you anonymous person with a rude username! Of course I removed the comment, but if the person actually had the guts to publish it under their own name then I would have left it alone. I would actually congratulate that person for being my first flame.**

**So applaud the poor misguided troll and get on with the story!**

**And while I have your attention, I don't own Death Note. Like at all. Sorry to disappoint. Now begin!**

Chapter 19 Manipulation

I paced the room anxiously, awaiting for my Dad to return with information on what the NPA's decision regarding the choice the second Kira had left for us. Either way it meant death. L's or the Deputy Director. My eyes flickered to L as I continued the path I had been treading for the past twenty-five minutes. He was calm, quietly sipping tea while I was worrying enough for the both of us. His gaze met mine and he raised a nonexistent eyebrow while I exasperatedly threw my hands up into the air.

Nope. He wasn't bothered at all, though he did smirk at my reaction. My eyes narrowed in mild irritation and to show my displeasure I sped up my pace. I could feel him watching me, and I waited for the inevitable remark that would follow.

"Is Rei attempting to wear away the carpet?" he asked with barely concealed amusement. I huffed angrily.

"No. Rei is trying to stop worrying about Ryuzaki because Ryuzaki doesn't appear to care whether Ryuzaki lives or dies!" I retorted hotly. Matsuda and Aizawa watched as warily.

"Why is Rei speaking in third person?" I whirled around stomping towards him.

"Why does Ryuzaki feel the need to say the person's name Ryuzaki is talking to in every other sentence?" I countered.

"Why is Rei avoiding the question?"

"Why doesn't Ryuzaki care?" I bellowed. I suddenly realized I was directly in front of L. I had been steadily getting closer with every remark. He tilted his head, apparently not understanding why I was so upset. He opened his mouth, about to ask why when Matsuda interrupted.

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!" he suggested happily in a loud voice. We all stared at him. Aizawa's mouth fell open before he proceeded to cuff Matsuda sharply on the back on the head.

"Owwwww….." Matsuda whined curling into a ball on the floor, cringing when Aizawa loomed over him.

"Why the hell would you say something like that!" Aizawa screamed hitting Matsuda again. "This is serious business!"

"I said it because they obviously wanted to! And besides, nothing is as serious," he paused dramatically before looking up with stars in his eyes, "as love." Aizawa looked at us with an "is he serious?" look. I shrugged. Aizawa took this as an open invitation to continue abusing Matsuda. I sat down, my anger derailed by the idiotic outburst and violence that is still continuing.

"Ugh," I muttered, massaging my temples.

"Yes," L agreed, "they are quite loud." He passed me a cup of tea.

"You're not kidding." I accepted the cup and sniffed it suspiciously.

"I did not add my usual amount of sugar," he assured me. I relaxed.

"Good. Last time you added sugar to my tea I almost threw up." I sipped the hot liquid, relaxing even further as it slipped down my throat.

"Precisely why I didn't proceed to this time."

It was at this time that Dad chose to return to the room. I would have leapt up if my pacing and the antics of the two other officers hadn't exhausted me. Matsuda quickly got to his feet avoiding more of Aizawa's blows and slipped into a chair. Aizawa followed, grumbling loudly.

"Ryuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our member countries have weighed in and it seems that they are in favor of having the real L appear on TV," Dad explained. I paled shooting a horrified look at L. He ignored me and slurped his own tea.

"I think that's the most appropriate choice given the options." My horrified look turned pleading. He couldn't do this. "Well we still have three days before it happens. Maybe we can find some counter measure. After all this would really annoy me if I'm killed by the first person who jumped on the Kira bandwagon," he added. The task force gasped as my mind finally made the connection that had been eluding me.

The choice of victims. The senseless killing of the innocence. The showy announcement. None of it fit with Kira's normal behavior. Because this was a different Kira. A different person in entirety. Which meant that this person had somehow found it possible to attain Kira's power. There was another one. My stomach twisted unpleasantly.

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" Dad asked in shock. L focused intensely on the cup in his hand.

"That there's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake." He reconsidered. "No we should think of him as more of a second Kira."

"A second Kira," Dad echoed with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"I-I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa forced out.

"I looked at the victims he used for his prediction in tape number one. Their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV's staff that he's Kira." I twitched. There he went again. Assuming Kira is male. Statistically, there was about a fifty percent of this Kira being female or male, so why was L so sure this second Kira was male? "Both their names were only reported in tabloids and daytime talk shows." This only proved my point. What self respecting man read tabloids or watched talk shows? "They weren't exactly hardened criminals." L started stabbing the strawberry on the plate in front of him.

"The real Kira has no need to prove himself using such insignificant criminals, but from the perspective of the second Kira," he placed the strawberry in his mouth with the fork, "he had to make absolutely certain that he didn't predict the death of a criminal who could be killed by the real Kira first." He swallowed loudly.

"Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it, what's the probability of a second Kira?" Dad asked.

"This time I'd have to say it's more than seventy percent." This time I joined in the gasps. He was serious if he was giving that big of a number, almost certain. L frowned. "I really don't like the way he operates. It's not like Kira," L complained.

"Not like Kira?" Matsuda repeated. L began to explain again.

"In the past, he has traditionally avoided killing innocent people with the exception of those who were trying to catch him. Anyway if we can capture one Kira, I think that will provide us with a lot of insight on how we can find the other one. Yagami-san, I'd like permission to ask your son to cooperate with us on this investigation."

"If you want my son to join the task force does this mean you no longer suspect him?" Dad asked hopefully.

"Well, I can't say he's completely cleared, but his deductive skills would be invaluable to us right now." While this relaxed Dad, it only put me more on edge. What was L planning?

"If my son wants to cooperate with you, then I have no reason to prevent it," Dad responded.

"I appreciate that. However please don't tell him that we think this latest Kira might be a fake, I don't want him to know that yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're still chasing the same Kira," L instructed. I decided now was the time to add my two sense.

"I agree with you on all points but one Ryuzaki," I said. L's eyes narrowed slightly. I repressed a smile. He didn't like being told he was wrong.

"And just what do you disagree with, Rei?" he inquired stiffly. I smirked.

"You seem far too confident that this Kira is a male." I swear he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, you've made your opinion on this known many times, however I still believe the Kira is male." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Look, in light of the information, I agree that the original Kira is most likely male. The original exhibits stereotypical male traits, like the urge for dominance and resorting to violence to solve an issue. But the second Kira exhibits much more feminine traits." Now I had his focus. He shifted towards me.

"Please explain."

"If you go by the starting percentage that this Kira has a fifty percent chance of being female," I started

"But if following that logic, Kira also has a fifty percent chance of being male." L interrupted.

"I'm getting to it. You mentioned that the victims were only reported on daytime talk shows and tabloid magazines, two things that females are typically associated with providing the most demand for such things." L considered this.

"While that provides more support for your argument," he said slowly, "it is not solid proof." Funny, Dad had said the exact same thing to me when I considered the first deaths as murder.

"Are you familiar with the New Testament of the Bible?" I asked. L blinked, surprised by the question.

"Yes," he answered unsure where this was going, "I have read the books in the New Testament, though I'm surprised you have." I ignored this.

"Then I'm sure you remember who Jesus' most loyal followers were. The ones who washed his feet, sang of his praises, wept at his grave, and were the first to believe in his resurrection. It wasn't the disciples, as most would believe." L eyes widened as his finally understood. "It was the women. His mother and friends, not the men who had promised loyalty, but fled." I could see the idea growing in his eyes.

"I see," he muttered lowly. "And if you continue that thought even farther it leads back to the ancient priestesses of Greece, Rome, and Egypt. If Kira considers himself a god, it would be plausible for a woman to worship him…." He trailed off. "However, this is not a certainty."

"No," I agreed, "but it is something to consider when planning a counter measure." He nodded.

"Indeed." L then began to further explain several more theories on why it was a different Kira, like the fact this one did not need a name to kill. He also explained that we would not inform light that we believed there was a second Kira. He focused on my father, who jumped at the sudden attention. "Yagami-san, please contact your son immediately, it would be prudent to begin as soon as possible."

"Of course, Ryuzaki." He stood and began dialing Light's number and after a short conversation, put it away. "He is on his way."

"Thank you, Yagami-san." Dad looked uncomfortably in my direction.

"Yes?" I asked in confusion. He coughed.

"Could I speak to you," his eyes flicked to L, "alone?" I suppressed a groan. He apparently was taking up on my offer to lecture me later. Damn. L looked suddenly pleased with himself. Damn. He definitely knew what was going on.

"Sure," I said through clenched teeth. He led me to a balcony off the room we were in. "So," I blurted out. "What do you need to say?"

"It is about your relationship with Ryuzaki."

"Of course it is," I muttered darkly. "I mean, what about it?" He sent me a glare.

"Exactly how long has it been going on? And why wasn't I informed of it?" I winced. I really didn't need to have this conversation. And worse I knew everyone was listening in and L was probably enjoying hearing me squirm.

"It happened after we saw you in the hospital. Which is why I didn't tell you. I'm pretty sure a second heart attack wasn't going to help you recover from your first one. We were planning on telling you once you got out. And preferably when you didn't have a gun on you," I added. He scowled.

"Please don't joke about this."

"I wasn't joking."

"Rei," he said in frustration. I didn't respond. "What does Watari have to say about this?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested, being purposefully difficult.

"Rei."

"I don't know!" I said throwing my hands into the air for the second time that day. "From the way he acted I think he was encouraging Ryuzaki." I heard distinct chuckle from L. "Oh shut up Ryuzaki."

"How can I shut up when I'm not participating in the conversation?" I heard him call.

"You are now, so kindly shut up. I'm trying to plead your case and you're not helping." I turned back to Dad.

"Look, for some reason this weird love/hate/constant irritation relationship is working and for an even weirder reason it's making me happy. Can you accept that?" he sighed.

"Yes, I suppose." I sighed in relief.

"Good, now please don't mention this to Light, Mom, or Sayu yet. It's better that they don't know yet. Especially if Ryuzaki can't meet with Mom and Sayu anyway. And telling Light will only add more tension to this situation." Dad nodded grudgingly. "Thank you."

I practically fled back to the safety of the hotel room, ignoring the huge smile on Matsuda's face and the glare Aizawa was directing towards him. I sat back down next to L and took a large gulp of tea.

"You're awful," I moaned. "You're lucky he's not chaperoning us right now." I glanced back towards the balcony where Dad was apparently trying to get some air before facing L again.

"I take pride in embarrassing you. I'm hoping you'll blush again." At this my face flushed scarlet. He smiled in victory and held a strawberry next to my red face. "Hmm perfect match."

Not to be completely outdone, grabbed the strawberry out his hand and quickly swallowed it. He blinked, looking between his empty fingers and my triumphant smirk several times. "You…ate my strawberry."

"Excellent deduction," I said sarcastically. "I now know why you are the world's greatest detective." He opened his mouth, when a knock resounded on the door. I grinned. "Superb timing as always Light." L immediately frowned.

Dad moved from his position at the window and opened the door, revealing my twin. I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned. L wiped all traces of annoyance of his face and stepped up to greet Light. He extended his hand for a handshake, which surprisingly, Light accepted.

"Thank you, Light," L said.

"Not at all," Light answered politely. "After all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuuga." They broke the handshake, though I noticed they both grimaced slightly and flexed their hands like they were in pain. I rolled my eyes. Boys, everything had to be a contest. Damn male bravado.

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here."

"I'm Matsui!" Matsuda introduced cheerily.

"I'm Aihara," Aizawa said.

"And I'm Asahi," Dad added.

"Yes, of course," Light said turning towards to L. "Then perhaps I shall call myself Light Asahi?" he proposed.

"Yes please do. To keep things simple I'll call you Light, like how Rei is Rei." L frowned at the mention of my name. Damn overprotective brother. "Okay, let's get to work. You can start by looking at all the information we've collected." L began to walk away, assuming Light would follow. When Light didn't move, I nudged him and nodded towards L to indicate he should follow.

"I'd also like you to examine these videos," L continued. "They were sent to the TV station but never aired." Light finally trailed after L and sat down in the loveseat in front of a fuzzy TV. "For security reasons you're not allowed to take notes and all materials must remain here," L instructed.

"I understand," Light answered.

"We will begin now," L commanded.

The video began to play, and against my common sense (and hopes) and following my instincts I intensely watched Light. I started when Light suddenly stiffened and his eyes flickered back towards us. But before I could further riddle out his actions the video ended and L interrupted.

"So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?" L asked while pressing his index finger against his bottom lip; a sign he had been watching Light as intensely as I had.

Light made a slight noise of surprise before seeming to come to some sort of realization. Light tensed and clutched at the arm of the loveseat while propelling himself to his feet. I almost jumped at the sudden movement. When Light answered L, he hid his eyes beneath the fringe of his hair.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there could be another person out there with Kira's power," Light finally said, though he sounded reluctant to voice his thoughts aloud. I tilted my head curiously. He wasn't lying…but it didn't seem like he had reached that conclusion from the tape.

"With Kira's power!" Dad exclaimed. "But what do you mean by that Light?" I winced at his obvious over acting. Light gestured back at the screen with his thumb.

"At the very least I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings, and since we've established he needs a name and a face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that," Light explained.

"It's the same," Aizawa said in awe. Matsuda continued.

"That's almost exactly how L, I mean Ryuzaki said it," he added not bothering to hide L's intentions. Dad merely looked relieved. L stared at Light without blinking, like he could extract Light's very thoughts if he stared long enough.

"I think you're exactly right about that. We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira," L admitted. Light looked disgruntled.

"So you knew about this all along Ryuuga? Sorry, I mean Ryuzaki?" Light crossed his arms. "Which mean this was just another one of you tests?" Light asked. L shook his head.

"It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing. But the fact that we came to the same conclusion made the theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help." I resisted the urge to laugh when Light's eyes narrowed. L was obviously mocking him. "It's decided then. First we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he," his eyes flickered to me; indicating Light wasn't to know about my suspicions this Kira was female either, "may even be willing to obey the original. If is we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."

Light sent him a charming smile. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you literally took the words right out of my mouth." L's eyes narrowed and I knew he was going to play his trump card in this particular match of wits.

"Oh and Light, I would like you to play the part of the real Kira," L said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Light answered "intelligently." "Me as Kira?"

"Yes, you're the only one I can think of that could pull something like this off. At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" He said it as a challenge. Light's eyes flashed in defiance, before nodding.

About fifteen minutes later, Light called for L again. I followed, almost like a puppy after its master. I scowled at the thought. I wasn't completely whipped yet was I? I caught a glance of L delicately holding the script, and melted a little. Oh yes…I was completely whipped.

"Ryuzaki, does this look okay? I think I managed to make it believable," Light bragged.

"I think you've done an excellent job with it," L admitted. "However, if we don't omit the part that says, 'You're free to kill L,' then I'm going to end up dead," L said.

"What?" I shouted, seizing the paper to see for myself. Light laughed sheepishly. I stared at him in horror.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured that if I was him, I'd probably demand you'd be killed." Light leaned back in his seat and put his hand behind his head. "I was improvising, feel free to change it to whatever you like."

"Not funny Light," I chastised, unable to stop myself from imagining the consequences if that got through.

"I'm sure Light meant no harm," L comforted, though he was lying between his teeth. L stared at me until I relented.

"All right," I waved him away. "Go save the world." He smiled and headed towards Aizawa. I watched him go, anxiousness beginning to build in my stomach again. I didn't like the way Light's eyes followed him. Like a predator sizing up it's prey. Light turned back to me.

"So Rei…"

"Yes, Light?" I asked suspiciously. Can you blame me? He looked like he wanted to push L off the roof of the hotel!

"You and Ryuzaki seem to be pretty close," he observed. My eyes narrowed. Where was he going with this?

"As close as someone could be to Ryuzaki, I guess," I admitted warily. He sighed, and in a very brotherly like gesture put his arm around me.

"Just be careful alright? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"See me get hurt?" I repeated incredulously. "And how the hell do you think I'm going to get hurt?" He sighed again, like this pained him to tell me.

"Rei, I'm the main suspect in this case. Don't you think it's possible that Ryuzaki might be manipulating you, to get to me?" Light prompted. I stared blankly back at him, my stomach feeling like it just dropped twenty stories.

"I don't understand," I said flatly as I ignored the connection Light was trying to create.

"Look, I'm just suggesting that it's possible that he's manipulating your feelings in order to get more information about me from you, or to even convince you that I'm Kira." Manipulating me? L was manipulating me? "It seems like a likely move on his part as well as a way to assure loyalty to him even if he is proven to be wrong," Light explained plausibly.

"Manipulating me?" I whispered. I was sure I caught a glance of triumph in Light's eyes, but I was too far distressed to care. It would fit with L's investigation methods. He had no boundaries when it came to interacting with suspects. Light's stare grew kind, though I could feel that he was just going through the motions of comfort right now.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't want him to use you like that," Light pleaded. I didn't answer. "I'll just leave you alone for now I guess." I nodded mutely.

Was everything L had done an elaborate act? From the first time I had met him, he had shown no hesitating in prying into my private life, hell he practically stalked me at the graveyard. Would he go so far to twist my emotions like that?

What about Light though? Couldn't he also be manipulating me? I had seen how he had looked…. Yes, Light was definitely manipulating me. But that didn't mean that L wasn't.

I felt someone's gaze on me and I looked up in response, my eyes meeting L's. He tilted my head at my expression and turned, ready to walk over to me until Light intervened by placing himself in L's line of vision. And from the looks of things, he was bombarding L with questions. I felt relief washing through me, as well as thanks towards Light. Even if Light was faking the concern, I couldn't talk to L right now without broaching the topic. Taking advantage of the solitude, I started analyzing all of L's past actions towards me, until a loud beeping interrupted me.

I glanced up seeing the task force gathered around a laptop with a gothic W providing contrast against the formerly blank screen.

"Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira," Watari's voice reported.

"What?" Dad asked, surprised by the quick response.

"Really?" Matsuda said excitedly.

"I'm bringing over the envelope and tapes we received, but in the mean time, I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can view it on your end." I crept behind the huddled group while Watari spoke, momentarily distracted my internal dilemma. The screen changed to the crude calling card of the second Kira.

"Kira, thank you for your reply," the distorted voice said. "Please do not worry, I will follow orders and do as you say."

"Whoa," Matsuda said reverently.

"It worked," Dad added in astonishment.

"I really want to meet you," the voice continued. "I don't think you have the eyes," here Light inhaled sharply, "but you don't have to worry, I'd never try to kill you. That's a promise." How reassuring, though it would be rather nice if the two Kira's had killed each other off.

"What's this having the eyes supposed to mean?" Aizawa wondered. "Is it a code?"

"Yeah…" Matsuda trailed off. However I was ignoring them. I found myself focused on L, who had suddenly gone rigid in his seat, with his thumb paused halfway to its normal position on his mouth.

"Kira, please tell me how I can meet you, you'll think of something. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other." Air whooshed out from L's lungs.

"Shinigami?" Aizawa and Matsuda asked simultaneously, but I continued to ignore them, watching in shock as L began to scream, with his hands in the air. Manipulating me or not, that sound terrified me beyond all measure. L tipped over, his sudden outburst ruining the precarious way he had sat.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked reaching for him instinctually. L sat up from where he was sprawled on the floor, looking past my concerned face to the screen.

"Shinigami?" he asked his voice shaking as he trembled. "Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?"

~Author's Note~

And end scene! I'm evil to stop it there huh? Rei and L are freaking out. I am the true manipulator here.

Nothing much to say really…I have a paper cut. On my right ring finger right below the nail. I have no idea how I got it there. Oh well….

Thanks for reviewing!

**methodtothemadness:** I agree, that it does get tedious which is why I decided to spice things up! Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Reconciliation

**B: Why the hell am I here? You barely mentioned me in the freaking story!**

**TCLA: L said it…and you don't want to be defeated by L now do we.**

**B: THAT BASTARD IS NOT BEATING ME! TCLA DOES NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND WANTS TO TELL YOU ALL THAT SHE FINDS ME INCREDIBLY SEXY DRENCHED IN GASOLINE! Wait, what?**

**TCLA: You sounded like Mello talking about Near.**

**B: No, what you said about me being sexy drenched in gasoline.**

**TCLA: Have you seen that fan art? *drools* You're also holding a match. A lit match….now that is sexy.**

**B: Well I can't argue with that…**

Chapter 20 Reconciliation

"That's impossible!" Matsuda cried out. L was still frozen on the floor, staring at the screen in stunned disbelief. Hesitating slightly I offered my hand to help him to his feet, but for the moment he seemed incapable of movement.

"Obviously they don't exist!" Aizawa negated. Light took this opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"Yes, that's right Ryuzaki," Light said rationally. "Listen to yourself. Of course shinigami don't exist." L finally moved. I let out a small sigh of relief to see that L wasn't completely paralyzed.

"You're probably right," L agreed far more easily than he had ever conformed to one of Light's points before. He was desperate to find some reason amidst the sea of unknown. "But I remember Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami."

"So based off that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all. It would definitely explain why we're hearing the same words…" Dad reasoned. Light's brow furrowed.

"I don't think so," Light began. "Because if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he'd respond to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let l live after going to all the trouble of getting him to appear on TV?" Light shook his head. "The real Kira wants him dead, so it doesn't make sense.

"Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one," Aizawa said, struggling to come up with a logical answer. "They could have already met and decided to use the word shinigami to confuse us," Aizawa suggested.

It was then I felt L's fingers curling around mine. I started suddenly, and tugged L to his feet, my emotions in complete turmoil from the simple touch. How could he touch me so casually? L had problems with human contact, so was this proof his feelings were genuine? Or did it merely mean he was so intent on using me he was pushing his aversion to human flesh aside? Ugh, circles within circles.

L released his hold though it didn't lessen the unpleasant sensation in my stomach or my building headache. L turned over his toppled chair and sat in it again like he hadn't just had a screaming fit.

"No," L said, bringing me back to the matter at hand. "I'd say that's unlikely. It's as Light says. If the two Kira's were connected then I don't think the imposter would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me that the copycat has his own agenda and is acting independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original," L concluded in his normal round about way. Light stepped in immediately to prevent anyone form debunking the theory.

"I think you're right," Light added. "He's acting out of interest in Kira." Light crossed his arms. "The word shinigami could very well be a reference to their killing power."

I frowned. I had said almost the exact same thing in the café after the tennis match. But Light had been quick to shoot down that particular theory. Why the change of heart?

_Maybe because now it's to his benefit…_

"Saying that we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other," Light continued, "probably means they confirm their identities by somehow demonstrating their abilities to kill."

"Yes, that's it," L said. "That theory is nearly identical to the one Rei voiced," L reminded Light, coming to my "rescue."

He couldn't say anything without some snide voice in head questioning his motives! I was going to go mad over all the what ifs! Especially if I finally reached a conclusion that proved to be wrong. Either way I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for a.) letting L manipulate me in the first place or b.) pushing him away only to discover he really had cared.

"Based on their messages, we can assume the word shinigami must hold some other meeting that only the first and second Kira are aware of," L deduced.

"So will you respond and force him to be more specific?" Light asked swiftly. "We have to be careful how we handle this, we can't make it too obvious that we're asking, other wise he'll realize we're not Kira," he explained.

"No," L said sharply. His period of agreeing with Light had ended. "From now on it's best we leave it up to the two Kiras."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"I imagine the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with current situation, now that he has received a televised response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention, and as far as he knows, he has it. Also, there's that word he used, that only the two of them would understand. We'll arrange to have this broadcasted on Sakura TV's six o'clock news. Naturally this will be of interest of Kira and he'll be following the exchange between the copycat and the one we've invented. Now if I were Kira himself, my priority would be to prevent this imposter from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us because it means the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time," L answered patiently.

"Ok," Aizawa nodded, accepting the situation. "But, let's say that he doesn't respond, then what do we do?

"Yes, I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response. For one, he might reveal information that he knows Kira wants kept secret in order to pressure him into a meeting. Of course," L added, "that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening. I ideally this could provide us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the mean time, let's gather all the information we can find on this copycat," L finished.

The investigation team nodded and began assembling the info when I felt Light clasp my shoulder. I jumped, startled and looked up at him, but his gaze was directed at L.

"Ryuzaki, I think Rei and I should head home now. We still have classes tomorrow at the university," Light said expectantly. L looked at me for a sign of what I wanted, but I kept my eyes lowered to the floor.

"You may leave if you wish," L finally relented, his voice slightly confused, though I doubted Light would have caught it.

I stood up; wriggling out of Light's grip and practically fled the room, Light hot on my heels.

The next day was pure agony. I thought having to endure L's presence was bad enough, but it was nothing compared to being out of his range.

I was exhausted, physically and mentally. Last night's self doubt had brought on a new sort of nightmare. Kira had been taunting me on how easy it was to string me along to make me believe L cared for me. He then changed into L who mocked how desperate I was, then changing once again to Tai who asked how I could let him die. The dream had ended, as they usually did, meaning I died of a heart attack. I could still recall the twisting sensation in my chest…

I was also being forced to deal with classes that left far too much time on my hands, school providing little if any distraction. Couple that with the fact Light sat next to me in every class and shot smug looks in my direction every few minutes that he was _convinced_ I couldn't see, and I was thoroughly miserable.

When the final class of the day ended, I bolted from the room. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, though Light didn't comment on it, instead quickening his pace to match mine.

On our way to the hotel, Light got a call from Dad telling him that Kira had apparently sent in a diary entry of all things. This worked wonderfully as a distraction…during the walk to the hotel. However the moment the suite door swung open, I was in my own personal hell…whoopee.

"He wanted the journal shown on TV?" Light asked immediately, reaching for the paper in Dad's hand. How like a guy to call a diary a journal.

"Yes this is it," Dad confirmed. I could feel L's stare boring into me, looking for an explanation to my odd behavior, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. I settled for looking at the diary page over Light's shoulder.

It was from last year, 2006, so all of the spaces were filled out. I scanned the page ignoring most of the information and focused mainly on the things that would correspond with the second Kira's goal. Translation meeting Kira. I noted all the places mentioned.

Aoyama, Shibuya, and the Tokyo Dome. Well the Tokyo Dome was the most obvious choice. It clearly mentioned shinigami in that particular entry, but it was far convenient. Not to mention easy for the police to interfere. Then there was Shibuya where it mentioned shopping with a friend. The friend could easily refer to the first Kira, but it was far too generic. The copycat couldn't hope to find Kira by looking for people who were shopping. And then there was Aoyama where it mentioned showing off notebooks. What the hell did that mean? The wording was far too strange, not to mention deliberate. Perhaps notebook was another code word?

I looked at Light and followed his line of vision, pleased to see he was also focused on the Aoyama entry. L's voice suddenly sounded to my left and I resisted the urge to flinch.

"Please take a look at the entry he made on the thirtieth. What do you think? Is it real?" L demanded. Light hesitated before answering.

"At this point in time, all I can say is that he must be stupid."

"Yeah, I agree," Matsuda chimed in. "I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game."

"Doesn't he understand what would happen if we aired the message? It would cause an immediate panic and the game would be canceled," Dad said in confusion.

L walked over to a box of chocolates resting on a nearby coffee table. He stared at them, brooding. His eyes narrowed in irritation and picked up a single chocolate eyeing it with distaste like it was Kira himself. He brought it up to eye level and examined it at a close range before aggressively shoving it whole into his waiting mouth. Yeah, he was pissed with me.

"To be honest," L said, not caring in the least he was almost incomprehensible with the chocolate in his mouth, "it's so stupid I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." L swallowed loudly and sat.

"If we make the diary public, then we'll be forced to make some sort of televised announcement canceling the game on the thirtieth, but if we don't broadcast it, we can be sure the second Kira won't do anything," L explained.

"Won't canceling the game make him angry?" Matsuda asked a bit nervously. "There's no telling what he'd do." Aizawa, Matsuda, and Dad all sat on the couches clustered around L's chair. I remained standing much to Light's delight. Haha I'm so hysterical.

"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we've witnessed it's safe to say the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he would refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say that we make it public and air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time, we will announce that on May thirtieth we are going to set up checkpoints on all main roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally we'll send a response from our invented Kira. Something like, 'I understand and I agree to meet you there.'"

"Ryuzaki, you don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"I don't think Kira would even consider it, but it's possible the other one might. And it all depends on how stupid he really is," L replied, raising the diary entry to eye level, hiding his face. "However, assuming he's not the idiot we all think he is, there could be another message hidden in this diary. One that's not so obvious." I held my tongue, biting back my own conclusions. I was loath to break my self imposed silence.

"If there's a message here that only people who have this shinigami power can understand, there'd be no way for me to decipher it. Still it would only make sense for us to look into all the places that were mentioned in the journal. On the twenty-second he's meeting a friend in Aoyama twenty-fourth meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all our efforts will be fruitless. Let's keep our eyes out for people with notebooks in Aoyama and people in clothing stores in Shibuya." L put down the paper blocking his face. "All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya in hopes that we might capture something. We should also arrange to have undercover officers in both locations of those dates," L decided.

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I blend in with the crowd there you know?" Matsuda volunteered. L took a sip of his tea.

"I should go too," I added.

"NO!" The resounding negative came from L, Light, Dad, Matsuda, and Aizawa. I blinked at the sudden change in volume.

"I mean, it's too dangerous!" Matsuda said.

"For once he's right…" Aizawa said.

"Absolutely not," Dad argued.

"I agree with your father," L said.

"Please Rei," Light pleaded. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got kidnapped again." I recoiled like he had slapped me. His eyes flashed sensing the advantage. "Just stay here."

"Fine," I spit out. "But I hope you know you're all being incredibly sexist."

"That being said," Light began, "I'll go." I waited for everybody to protest, only to hear silence from everyone excluding Dad. Sexist Bastards.

"But Light…"

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway. Not to mention out of all of us, I'd probably look the most natural with Matsui there. Besides the second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not the police."

I spent the time until the Aoyama visit sulking and avoiding both L and Light. I honestly couldn't handle all their little mind games right now. But one could only avoid L so long without him dragging you into a conflict. This moment came the second Light and Matsuda left for Aoyama. Ignoring the stares of the other officers, L had pulled me to an empty room.

Warily, I sat on a couch while he arranged himself in his crouch next to me. He stared at me and I tried to meet his probing gaze, only to drop my eyes after a few seconds. This seemed to worry him beyond all else and he frowned, knowing on his thumb.

"You are avoiding me," he stated plainly.

"Yes," I answered honestly, knowing I wouldn't be able to lie.

"Why?" I sighed heavily, building my resolve to look him in the eye when I responded. Gritting my teeth, I met his gaze again, this time with defiance.

"Are you manipulating me?" The question was direct, but it was the only way to get a real answer.

"You believe I am manipulating you?" he questioned flatly. I let out a humorless laugh.

"That's so like you, to avoid a question by asking another question." I shook my head. "You're impossible."

"I am not manipulating you," he answered frowning.

"Prove it," I said quickly. He stayed quite for a moment, seemingly absorbed in the pattern of the couch. His head snapped up and looked back at with me with just as much intensity as I had.

"How would you like me to prove it?"

"What?" I asked startled.

"How do you wish me to prove that my affections are real and not merely a manipulation tactic?" he repeated.

What could he do to prove he wasn't lying? The answer came to me, and I took in a sharp breath.

"Kiss me," I said slowly. He tilted his head in confusion. "Kiss me," I demanded. He looked at my fierce expression and pulled my hand towards his mouth, gently pressing his lips across my palm. I felt my resolve crack and tears threatened to overflow from my eyes.

"That's not what I meant," I said, shaking my head.

"If I had responded any differently, would you still be here?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"How do you know me better than I do?" I asked, slightly frustrated. He smiled weakly and brushed my hand with his.

"Practice…. Do you believe me?" he asked softly.

"I want to, but I can't," I whispered.

"Why? Please explain to me." I shook my head.

"Don't you understand? You have everything to gain from this! Why else would you be interested? What exactly were you planning to do when the Kira case was over? I can guarantee it's not staying in Japan," I said bitterly. L answered slowly.

"I would have waited for you to complete your education and stayed in the area for as long as possible." I didn't say anything. "You still don't believe me," he stated wearily. I shook my head. "I will leave you to your thoughts then."

He stood, seemed to consider to comfort me, but though better of it, before shuffling out of the room. I was not left alone for long.

"Watari," I said, hearing him approach. "I suppose he sent you to represent his case." Watari sat down across from me, shaking his head.

"No, I am merely here because I want to see you and Ryuzaki happy." I snorted in a desperate attempt to keep from crying. One that failed, I realized, when I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Watari offered me a handkerchief. I took it, mumbling my thanks and hastily wiped away the tears.

"I suppose you heard the entire conversation?" the elderly man nodded.

"Could you explain to me why you believe Ryuzaki is manipulating you?" I sighed.

"It's like I said, the relationship doesn't, make sense," I paused, "and if really cared for me…why didn't he ask…" my voice cracked, "why didn't he ask me to come with him?" Watari echoed my sigh.

"Rei, I don't believe you fully understand what you are asking of Ryuzaki." I looked at him, momentarily distracted. He smiled at my display of interest. "You seem to forget that you are young. Decisions you make now may not be applicable to the near future. But suppose Ryuzaki did ask you to come with him? Would you leave your life here behind? Ryuzaki and I have seem firsthand your devotion to your family; your mother and sister in particular. Would you be content to leave them for a life confined in a hotel room? You are a young girl; you rely on social interaction far more than you know. You need to be with people. He did not wish to make you choose between him and your family. And of course your age is problematic. Ryuzaki is sensitive to this."

"Why can't I believe you?" I asked, my voice flaring with anger. "Everything you're saying should reassure me! Hell, I want to believe you, but it's not that simple…"

"Why?" Watari questioned intently. "What makes it so complicated? You have trusted Ryuzaki with everything before this. You held nothing back from him. What makes you believe he is exploiting your trust?"

"Because it's Light!" I yelled, breathing heavily. "Light's the one who suggested it." I buried my head in my hands. "I can't not trust Light. You could prove to me he was Kira, make him kill someone in front of me, make him murder my family, and I would still trust him. That's what you need to understand."

"I see…."

"Could you please leave me alone for a while? I need to think." Watari nodded and left, most likely to report his findings to L.

What was I going to do? I wanted to trust both of them…but I couldn't. I was finally being forced to choose a side. Why was this so hard? I had already accepted that Light was most likely Kira so why couldn't I let go? It wasn't as simple as deciding just to trust L…but, why couldn't it be?

Watari was right, I had immediately trusted L from the moment I had met him, hadn't that been a decision? So couldn't I decide to accept the consequences of trusting L? What would happen if I did and I proved to be wrong? Some tears? Well I had already cried. A broken heart? I would survive, wouldn't I? So I would trust him.

Immediately I felt a weight lift off my stomach. I could think again. I could focus. And I knew exactly who I wanted to focus on. Grinning, I got to my feet and headed to the doorway I had seen L disappear into.

L was facing away from me, huddled into a small ball on the chair he sat in. I felt guilt pull at me heart, but I pushed it aside. I had made my decision. Hopefully, it would make him happy.

I cautiously approached the chair, taking care not to make noise. With a grin I threw my arms around the dark haired detective. He stiffened and that was all I had time to register before he was moving me.

I was thrown to the floor, and his foot shot towards my face only to avoid me at the last second. I stopped breathing. We stared at each other wide eyed for a moment.

"Rei, you…surprised me," he said lamely. He scratched his head nervously.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in awe. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's called capoeira. It's a form of dance used for self defense…." He trailed off. "You are not angry with me?" he asked tilting his head.

"No, but I am kinda freaked out and impressed." He chuckled.

"I apologize for scaring you. I suppose this means you forgive me?" My grin crept back onto my face.

"I threw my arms around you in what was clearly a romantic gesture. What do you think?" I asked, though the effect of the sarcasm was lost in my giddy tone.

"You could have been attempting to strangle me," L observed. "I believe that is the typical female's reaction to an exboyfriend." I snorted at this.

"Leave it to you to destroy what could become a perfectly good romantic moment."

"I apologize, would you like me to try again?" Not waiting for an answer he pulled me from the ground and against his chest in a loose embrace. Lightly, he kissed the top of my head. "I am very glad you decided to trust me."

"Mmm, me too," I answered. He laughed at my response, a real laugh that I could feel reverberating throughout his body.

"Shall we return to the others before they investigate our extended absence?"

"In a second. You still didn't fulfill my request."

"And what request is that?" he asked, humoring me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"To kiss me of course." He smiled and brought my hand to lips again, kissing my palm. He then let me go and stepped back. "Freaking tease," I muttered. He chuckled again.

"So we where there both days, in Aoyama on the twenty-second and in Shibuya on the twenty-fourth and we observed nothing of significance on either occasion. That leaves us only with the dome on the thirtieth," Aizawa reported, reading from a file.

Despite the lack of progress, I was ridiculously happy. It was amazing what making up with your boyfriend could do to your mood. However, this meant Light was acting distinctly unpleasant. But I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty.

I was distracted though, when a loud beeping came from one of L's many laptops bearing a W. As expected, Watari's voice followed soon afterwards.

"Ryuzaki, Sakura TV has just received another message from the second Kira. It was postmarked on the twenty-third." The screen quickly changed to the childish Kira insignia.

"I'm happy to say that I have found Kira." My eyes widened as the copycat spoke. "To all of the people of the television and the police department, I'd like to thank you very much." The video ended abruptly. He… she…screw it, _it_ found Kira? How? Please tell me in explicit detail!

"This is a disaster if he found him," Aizawa commented worriedly.

"Yeah it's most likely that the two Kiras are now cooperating with each other…" Dad added. L furiously stirred his tea with a spoon.

"At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. He is only saying he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet. Now that it has come to this," L slurped his tea, "we have no choice but to commune as the police directly to the second Kira," L mused.

"You want to send a message?" Matsuda asked curiously.

"Yes. The police need to reach out to the copycat and offer him a deal to negotiate with him to see if we can get Kira's real name," L explained.

"That makes sense," I muttered. "But you do realize he'll most likely refuse? He's clearly reached and unhealthy level of devotion akin to someone worshipping a god?"

"I do, but we will lose nothing but attempting it. In fact it may put more pressure on Kira if he were to believe this second Kira would agree to the deal."

"Alright then, want me to draft a script?" I asked cheerily. Light scowled.

"Yes," L nodded. "That would be useful." I continued grin as I left the room, leaving my brother and the rest of the task force gaping at me. Hey, so I was happy. Deal with it.

~Author's Note~

Hey guys! Your response to last chapter was kinda freaking awesome. All of you were ticked at Light and my pathetic flamer. You seriously rock. All of you.

Sorry for all the angst, but everything can't go well for them or else it's gonna get boring.

And just thought I should let you guys know, I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. I have everything planned out in my head, but weirdly the length differs when I write it down. So I'm guessing….at least forty chapter and less than sixty. That gives me a twenty chapter error margin so I think I'll be good. And when you think about it, Light still hasn't lost his memories and I just hit twenty. That should tell you about my writing style. Basically, I'm a very wordy sucker.

I also just tried out for Guys and Dolls! Wish me luck!

Twentieth chapter anniversary! Woot!

Thanks for reviewing!

**methidtothemadness: **Lol, I'm lazy like that too. I'm always reading off my itouch. Haha I'm glad my replying made you happy. Thanks for the caketastic review!

**jj: **would ya look at that? I updated XD. Thanks for the caketastic review!


	21. Discoveries

**Light: I understand why L and B were here. You actually like them, so please enlighten me as to why **_**I**_** am being forced to participate in this.**

**TCLA: Does it irk you?**

**Light: …yes.**

**TCLA: Well there's your answer! Now say it before I have Misa rape you.**

**Light: TCLA-san,**

**TCLA: Sama to you buster.**

**Light:…sama…would like me to inform you that she does not own any of the characters of Death Note, though she wish she did own me so she could…castrate me, with my own over-dramatic pen…. I hate you.**

**TCLA: The feeling is mutual. I'd also like to wish a happy late birthday to Mello and Matsuda!**

Chapter 21 Discoveries

"I should probably head home now, Ryuzaki," I yawned tiredly. "I have school tomorrow." His dark eyes met mine from across the dimly lit room.

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow," he answered.

"Night Ryuzaki," I called as I left the suite. He paused before speaking back.

"Good night, Rei."

I grinned to myself as I closed the door behind me. He was so cute. He had no idea how much self-control it took not to give him a goodnight kiss in front on my father. That would have been disastrous. I considered how good I had been as of late on the train ride home.

No unnecessary touching or contact, no references to past romantic incidents, basically nothing that could be construed as couple behavior. At least during work…after work was a different matter. Yes those few moments before Dad dragged me home, or Light, or occasionally Matsuda when apparently I was overworking myself. Insert eye roll here. Yeah overworking. Translation the second L looked at me for more than approximately twelve point five seconds without saying anything pertaining to the case.

Pft. Overprotective idiots. However, in interest of being good, and hoping Dad would let me out of his sight for more than a few seconds, I had left on my own tonight and was enjoying the silence of the train ride. Light had already gone home, so I wasn't going to be forced to endure the small talk he had shifted to during the duration of the case. He had to realize his lack of saying anything relevant was suspicious right?

Bad, Rei. No thinking of the case. Think of your boyfriend. Oh, right. Damnit. They kinda went hand in hand. Well, crap. What was I supposed to think about the last couple of feet to my house? What about the blonde girl standing outside it talking to my family? Wait…what?

"I'm really sorry for coming so late at night," the blonde apologized in a high voice. "See you later, Light." The girl turned to leave, while I continued standing in shock in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Light, you should walk her to the station," Mom scolded.

"I could do it," I suggested, effectively announcing my presence. A flicker of fear and anger appeared in Light's eyes before disappearing completely. Scary. Ok, now I'm definitely spending some time alone with this girl.

"Rei!" Sayu squealed enthusiastically. The blonde turned to me, frowned scrutinizing my appearance while I raised an eyebrow. The frown however melted off her face when weirdly enough she seemed to glance above my head. Um, what the hell?

"You must be Light's sister!" she shrieked happily. Seriously what the hell? "You two look so much alike!" I gave Light a, "Seriously dude, what the hell is going on?" look. Helpfully, he shrugged. Thanks a bunch, bro.

"Right…." I trailed off uncertainly. "So you're going to the station? I just came from there. I could walk you there if you'd like," I offered. Light barely shook his head, but the blonde was oblivious.

"Of course! Misa would love to walk with Rei!" Light's nostrils flared in a warning. Ok, what was I missing?

"Misa, is it? So Light already mentioned me?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Misa blinked in confusion. "I mean you already knew my name…" Her eyes widened in what looked like…horror? The hell?

"Yes! That's right! Light already told Misa Misa about Rei!" Oh God, please don't tell me she was one of those girls? I took a closer look at her outfit.

Sheesh! How hadn't I noticed it before! She looked like a little girl dressed up like a hooker! If she were anywhere else in the world, she would either be in handcuffs or with a couple twenties shoved down her shirt. Only in Japan, would this pass off as acceptable daily wear. Ok, Rei, don't be judgmental. It's not her fault she voluntarily wears that…oh who am I kidding? Yes it is.

I blinked when I saw her mouth moving. Wait what did she say? Oh crap, she's staring at me all expectantly. "…yes," I settled for, hoping I hadn't agreed to anything horrendous.

"Great!" she practically gushed. "Misa will call you when she's free!" Wait, did I just agree to a date? "Rei will look so cute when I'm done!" Thank God. It was some girl bonding thing…wait. Crap. I had no idea what this thing was going to entail. Focus Rei. Worry about that later. "Let's go!" She clamped onto my arm with a vice like grip and started tugging me towards the station. Light stared impassively as we walked away. Putting sarcasm aside, that actually was scary. Light's face I mean. Scary as hell…I need a new word to use. Hell just seems to be overused as of late.

It was then I noticed Misa had stopped talking. Right, time to pump for information. How did Light do this? Flattery and some innocent questions leading to the big ones right?

"That's an interesting dress there, Misa. Gothic Lolita right?" I asked hoping I sounded genuinely interested. She smiled at me.

"Yeah! Misa got to keep it from one of her shoots!" That was something to work with.

"Shoots? Like a model?" I asked shifting to the more personal side. "I should have known. You're so naturally beautiful and outgoing," I complimented. Ugh. Was that too much? I felt like I needed to brush my teeth after saying something so sickly sweet.

"Aw…thank you Rei! You're so sweet! Just like my Light!" Her Light? Now we were getting somewhere.

"I knew it. You and Light are an item. I thought you guys looked cute together." She pretended to flush modestly, though she was clearly pleased with the attention. "So, out of curiosity, how did you two meet?" She seemed to clam up a bit at this.

"Oh, around," she answered vaguely.

"School? A shoot? Shopping?" I prompted, careful not to give specific locations. She nodded noncommittally. "Which one?"

"Shopping," she decided with a nervous glance upwards. I followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

"Love at first sight, right?" I asked, backing off. Light clearly didn't want her talking. She sighed contently.

"Right…" she answered dreamily. "What about you?" she retaliated. I hesitated. She pounced. "You do have someone! What's his name? Is he cute? Is he any good at you know, kissing?" I flushed. Why was it anyone mentioned anything like that, I went bright red?

"Um, I can't tell you his name, otherwise Light would most likely kill him," Misa laughed nervously, "I think he's adorable, and yes, he is a good kisser." My blush got even worse at this.

"Awww…. What does he look like?" I tried to be as vague as possible.

"Tall, skinny, pale, with dark eyes and hair." There. Without L's telltale habits I could be referring to more than half the guys in Japan. She nodded closing her eyes. Most likely imagining some artistic pop idol. I held back a shudder. Sooooo not my type. If I had a type. Maybe L was my type classification. I probably should never mention that to Light. Ever.

"Darn, we're here. And Misa liked talking to Rei," Misa pouted. She brightened suddenly, digging around her purse. "Here, take Misa's number!" She pulled out a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it. I blinked. She kept…her number…on little pieces of paper…in her purse. Ok, ignore the hookerish implications of that. Overall, she was nice. Over exuberant, but nice. I should introduce her to Matsuda.

"Right," I said taking the paper. Was this…was this scented paper? Happy thoughts Rei…happy thoughts…

"Bye!" she called out happily.

"Bye," I answered weakly, watching as she skipped off.

Well, that was in my top ten, "What the hell just happened?" nights. I shook my head. Why was Light so intense? I mean really, Misa wasn't all that suspicious. I mean, sure she was a bit reluctant to talk about how she and Light met, but knowing Light, it might not have been all too flattering on her part. You have to remember, Light would barely notice a girl if she were bleeding in front of him with her hand missing. The only weird thing was how Light reacted when she said my name. He acted like she somehow knew it without him telling her about it…

Wait. My name. She knew my name. Light. She wouldn't tell me how she and Light met. Really, when had Light had time to meet any new girls? And my name. Somehow she had known my name. Light. Name. Misa. Meeting. Shit.

Misa…Misa was the second Kira? Shit, shit, shit. And I had given her information about L! Please someone just end my miserable existence now! Kira maybe?

It was then I realized I had been standing stock still for the last few minutes. Alright, what do I do know? Right, tell L. But before that….

I started sprinting, heading back towards home. I reached the house a few minutes later, wheezing heavily. Yet another reason I didn't play tennis. I had no wind. I threw the front door open, heading towards Sayu's room. I knocked heavily on the door. A concerned Sayu opened the door.

"Rei?" she asked in confusion. I went straight towards the pile of magazines on her bookshelf. I scrabbled frantically through the glossy covers, searching for the familiar blonde. I breathed out in relief. Bingo.

"You mind if I borrow this?" I asked.

"I, uh, yeah sure. But Re-"

"I'll bring it back later!" I promised, already thudding down the stairs. I was halfway out the door when someone grabbed my wrist. I whirled on my captor, already knowing who it would be.

"Where are you going, Rei?" Light asked silkily. I shivered at the threat behind that tone. I swallowed heavily.

"W-work. I forgot to tell Ryuzaki something," I stuttered out. Sensing weakness, he swooped in.

"I'll come with you. It is late after all. I wouldn't want anything happening to you," he offered. The way he said it made it sound like he would be the one doing me the damage if I refused. Terrifying. My brother was terrifying.

I was nearly choking on my fear. Who…who was this person? Wordlessly, I shook my head. He seemed to understand I was scared because his expression softened and his hold loosened though I wasn't completely free. He sighed running his free hand through his hair.

"I'm just…. I'm worried for you. I want what's best for you. I love you," he admitted softly. I body relaxed at this, but my mind was screaming at me: He's manipulating you! Move! Move! Light's eyes slid to the magazine in my hand and I jerked away. Finally, movement.

"No. I'm leaving." My voice was quiet, but firm. He frowned; surprised he hadn't got his way.

"Alright," he relented, not pushing me any farther. His eyes were narrowed in cold calculation. I stepped outside into the cold night air, to make the journey to the station for the umpteenth time.

~L's POV~

I blinked at the sound of someone pounding heavily on the door to the suite. Frowning, I stood. The investigation team had already left for the night and no items of importance had been left behind. I drifted towards the door, the pounding increasing. As I got closer I could hear the sound of someone breathing erratically.

"Damn it Ryuzaki! Open the door!"

Rei? I opened the door only to see Rei fall to the ground at my feet. It was strangely reminiscent of when Aizawa and Matsuda had been caught spying on us.

"Were you leaning on the door?" I asked, the humor obvious in my voice. Rei struggled to get to her feet, her face flushed, though it did not appear from embarrassment this time.

"Not important!" she gasped out, clutching at her side. So it was physical exertation. She had something gripped in her hand, a magazine of some sort. She turned to shut the door, slamming a bit harder than necessary, but she didn't notice in her agitated state. Her expression was serious and she held the magazine in front of me.

The cover contained a photograph of a blonde posing for the camera. I almost frowned in distaste, but kept my expression blank. This was important for some reason… My gaze flickered from the magazine to Rei, my confusion growing evident.

"I found the second Kira," she whispered. My eyes grew large and I focused on the magazine again. I tugged it from her hands, she was unresistant.

"Explain," I commanded. She began pacing the floor, wringing her hands. Rei always seemed to be moving when put under pressure.

"I was walking home from the station, and I saw my family talking to her," she gestured to the magazine in my hand. I nodded. "And Light was refusing to walk her to the station, so I offered. And we were walking and talking. She claims she's Light's girlfriend…" she shook her head, "but she's not really his type. So I asked how they met and she wouldn't tell me." I raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't warrant an accusation of murder," I contradicted. She threw her hands down and increased her pacing.

"I know! And normally I wouldn't come to forward with this to you without solid evidence but…" she stopped her frantic motions, biting her lip.

"But," I prompted.

"She knew my name," she admitted. It was my turn to freeze. "She _says_ Light told her, but Light looked livid when she just blurted out my name. And then Light didn't want me coming back tonight…" She stared at me in concern when I said nothing. "Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki?"

In a swift motion I pulled her towards me and crashed her lips on mine. She made a small, "Mmph!" of surprise but responded after a moment, her fingers tightening in the fabric of my shirt. When she began to sag slightly in what I suspected was lightheadedness, I pulled back though I kept my forehead pressed to hers.

"Have I mentioned how wonderful you are as of late?" I asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Not that I can recall…?" she answered dizzily, her voice lilting up at the end. I nuzzled into her neck, suppressing a smile.

"Ahem," Watari's familiar voice called out. Reluctantly I pulled back from Rei, though I kept my grip on her.

"Ah, Watari. Superb timing." I picked up the magazine that slipped out of my fingers while I had…been otherwise engaged with Rei, and handed it to him. "I would like you begin researching," I squinted at the cover, "Misa Amane under the assumption she is the second Kira. Please take the necessary precautions when dealing with her."

"Of course Ryuzaki," Watari answered, suppressing mirth. I glanced down at Rei to see what was so amusing, to find her limply lying against my chest, apparently trying not to hyperventilate. "But perhaps you should give Rei a bit of warning next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered sheepishly. Watari walked off, muttering something about hormones. But in retrospect, I was past the age where hormones compelled me to behave in such a way. I shrugged the comment off.

I finally released Rei, but remained close by as she was swaying unsteadily. She held her head, speaking to herself in a low tone.

"I didn't quite catch that," I said. She looked at me, still slightly unfocused.

"I said, 'A warning would be appreciated.' You have to remember I was still winded." She finally seemed to come back to her senses a bit.

"I apologize." She smirked.

"I didn't say not to do it again, just that I would like to know in advance when you're going to kiss me like that. That would have made the rest of today a lot more bearable if I knew I had that waiting for me." I smirked back at her.

"Well then would object if I did it again?" She considered this.

"No, but it's not my fault if I collapse." I chucked.

"Fair enough," I answered slowly closing the distance between us to press our lips together. True to her claim, a few seconds into the kiss, her legs gave out beneath her.

"Damn it!" she muttered from the floor. "How cliché is that?" I considered that.

"I suppose you should feel happy I did not manage to catch you then and pull you into my arms?" She shuddered.

"Yes. If that had happened, I would…" she trailed off shaking her head unable to think of a threat to convey her displeasure.

"You would?" I asked. She focused on me, an intense expression on her face.

"Make you drink coffee." I raised an eyebrow. "Without sugar," she clarified. My brow furrowed at the imagined taste.

"If that is the best threat you can come up with, I am afraid you have no future as an interrogator." She grinned up at me.

"But, effective. You should see your expression. Besides I'm tired."

"Then perhaps you should go home," I suggested, instantly regretting it. Evenings were much less tedious when she was here.

"Do you want me to go?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Not particularly, no." She staggered to her feet and collapsed onto the couch.

"Then I'll stay." I crept up next her, pulling my knees up in my normal crouch. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. I stiffened, surprised by the contact then relaxed.

"You're comfortable," she murmured.

"I find I must disagree with that statement. I am not at all comfortable." She shrugged hardly bothered. "If you find me comfortable, then perhaps you should retire to a real bed. Your exhaustion may be making you delusional." She laughed weakly.

"No…. It's better if I jus stay up until I pass out. Less likely to have nightmares that way…" she trailed off blearily.

"What exactly do you fear that results in nightmares," I probed. Childhood trauma was one thing, but something else was clearly triggering the sudden increase in the night terrors.

"I'm just scared," she breathed out. "Scared that…that people close to me are going to die because of mistakes that I made." I was able to read between the lines that I was one of these people. "And I'm scared of not knowing Light. Of not being able to see any trace of him left. Even if he is Kira," she struggled to get her point across, "I could still forgive him. But, what if he stops being Light? What if…if Kira just consumes him?" I tentatively wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know how to console you in this situation, and I do not wish to lie to you in the event something of that nature would occur," I paused, "but I would like to ask you not to blame yourself for Light's choices."

"Speaking of Light's choices…" she began. "Why did you believe me so quickly after I suspected Misa as the second Kira? I hardly had substantial evidence."

"It was a sign of trust I suppose," I answered honestly. "I know you are not prone to fits of suspicion and that your hunches are usually accurate."

"Thank you for trusting me then," she said softly, a yawn emerging at the end of the sentence.

"Trust goes both ways. It felt unreasonable to ask for yours without giving anything in return. But now, I believe you should sleep, lest your father see your exhaustion as proof of less honorable activities."

"I'm fine here." I chuckled.

"I was not asking," I reiterated. She said nothing. "I will carry you if forced to."

"Fine by me," she grumbled into my shoulder.

Very well, she had given me permission. I removed myself from under her and examined her for a moment, unsure how to approach the situation. It seemed best if I carried her…bridal style. And Rei was worrying about clichés, when it was I who was about to make the biggest faux pas. Smirking slightly at the implication, I carefully hooked an arm behind her knees, using the other to cradle her head.

"You were serious," she muttered, sensing the sudden motion.

"Am I anything but serious?" I asked. I meant it to be rhetorical, but in her sleep deprived state, she didn't notice.

"Sometimes you're stubborn, or annoying. And sometimes you're nice. Like now." She sounded like a child, but the honesty was refreshing. Not that Rei lied to me, but she often skittered around the edges of things she felt uncomfortable towards.

"I'm nice?" I asked, curious to see how honestly she would answer.

"Uh-huh. Really nice. And sweet. Like cake." I chuckled. Her level of awareness had deteriorated to complete nonsense.

"I like cake," I answered.

"Me too." It came out as a tired sigh. I pried the door to the bedroom open and gently deposited her onto the bed. She curled up into a small ball, much like a kitten, and let out another small sigh. "G'night Ryuzaki." Even completely exhausted she still remembered my alias.

"Good night, Rei." I slipped out of the room.

Rei was much less…volatile, without interference from the others. She was almost languid in how relaxed she was when we were alone, but the others, or more specifically, Light and her father set her on edge. This was…interesting. I would have to conduct some experiments in order to further solidify this conclusion.

But in the mean time…it would not be harmful to make sure she slept through the night peacefully. At that I retreated back into the bedroom, prepared to watch her until she awoke.

~Author's Note~

I'M SO EXCITED! Winter break is in two days and two very good friends of mine, actually on this site, **Jayne Foyer **and **princesscay, **will be visiting me. J.F. is coming from England while p.c. is coming from Northern California. We shall squeal and be nerds.

So, because break is coming up, I'll be trying to crank out a good couple chapters while I actually have time to write. So look forward to that!

Thanks for reviewing!

**methodtothemadness: **I'm glad you liked it, though this chapter mostly consists of her running around like a headless chicken, being kissed repeatedly, and then passing out. Not too much character development, but it was fun to write.

**random fan: **There ya go! A fresh chapter with a good chunk of L POV with the required plot and fluff! You better read it while it's fresh ;)

**LOVEsickCRACKhead: **Glad you liked it! Here's an update!


	22. Temptation

**Light: Who are you?**

**TCLA: What are you talking about? You were just here last chapter.**

**Light: …I don't remember that.**

**TCLA: I see…do shinigami like apples?**

**Light: What does that even mean?**

**TCLA: AWWWWW! It's Innocent!Light. Hooray! Oh and I don't own Death Note. But now I own a Kira dart board courtesy of Cutebutdeadlyalchemist. **

**Light: You have a Kira dartboard.**

**TCLA: Yep. There are now lots of holes in it. XD**

Chapter 22 Tempation

I was warm and surrounded by something soft; much softer than my bed at home. This should probably worry me, but I was far too drowsy to care and something told me I was safe. In truth, I wouldn't mind sleeping for another hour or two, but curiosity was getting the better of me. Blearily I opened my eyes only to find a dark pair meeting mine. The air whooshed out of my lungs soundlessly. The eyes pulled back, letting me take in the person the belonged to.

"Ryuzaki?" I whispered. Right, I had spent the night at the hotel. I sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to erase the sleep from them.

"Hm?" he responded still on the bed. For someone who had been reluctant to be in this situation before, he sure was comfortable now.

"Not that I minded, by why exactly were you so close to me?" I asked the yawn at the end helping with my nonchalant tone.

"I was curious as to what your eyes looked like when you first awaken." I blinked my face blank with surprise before a small smile tugged at my lips. I shook my head to myself and pressed a palm to my mouth to stop from laughing. He tilted his head, unsure why I found this funny.

"Ryuzaki, next time I'm mad at you, I'm sure if you say something like that, I'll immediately forgive you." He smiled in response to that, but decided to mimic me by pressing his thumb to his lips to hide it.

"I see." I raised my arms above my head and stretched, wincing when I heard something pop. I glanced around the room searching for a clock. Finding none, I asked,

"What time is it anyway?" L tugged a phone from his pocket and looked at it briefly.

"Six thirty-six." I nodded. The police force didn't come in until eight thirty, but I wouldn't put it past my father to come in a bit earlier. That was not going to be a fun conversation. A shower might be in order to brace myself for that…

"I suppose you would like a shower?" L asked. How did know exactly what I was thinking?

"Yeah actually…" he nodded and reached to the side of the bed for something on the floor. He came up with a bag and handed towards me. I accepted it, peering inside to see clothes inside. "What is it with you and buying me clothes?" I questioned thinking of the pajamas he had bought me, and embarrassingly had worn every night since, excluding last night. He truly smiled this time, letting his thumb drop.

"I believe you have only yourself to blame for that. Perhaps if you did not continuously feel the need to spend the night in my company then I would not have the need to provide you with such things," he remarked.

"You're impossible."

"I believe that would be the pot calling the kettle black."

"Touché," I answered dryly, untangling myself from the bed. "Well I am going to take you up on that offer to shower.

"Of course." He took this as he cue to leave, but I caught his wrist. When he turned to face me, I briefly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"It was no trouble." I shrugged. Like it mattered to me. He still had stayed instead of working. My shrug communicated all this to him. He nodded once, and then left softly shutting the door behind him.

Now to shower, though it would be probably safer not to. If I showered and changed, it would appear I was trying to hide…another event that could have occurred. But didn't. I considered that, but I was going to go to university today and I would rather be in different clothes than yesterday and be on time then either go in yesterday's clothes or be late so I could change. So I would shower and make sure to be especially patient to Dad today. Fun.

I entered the suite's bathroom trying not to gape at the extravagance. Though I did catch a glance at myself in the mirror. I smirked at my ruffled wrinkled appearance. And I had thought a shower would have made myself look suspicious. Light would be having a heart attack if he saw. Yeah, a heart attack. I should probably stop using that expression.

I quickly stripped and got into the shower ignoring the more luxurious bathtub. I turned the knobs, noticing that unlike lower class hotel rooms this shower was easy to operate and did not soak the occupant with either frigid or boiling water. I reached for the shampoo and broke the seal by unscrewing the cap; it had been unused. Of course it had.

I scrubbed my hair violently wanting to finish as fast as possible. Upon grabbing the soap though, I noticed a bruise against the tan skin of my wrist. I examined it closer. It was a mottled purple and encircled my entire wrist. I cautiously pressed against it and bit back a whimper. Where the hell had I gotten that?

Oh, right. Last night when Light had stopped me from leaving. But it hadn't hurt at the time, or at least my adrenaline helped me ignore it. Hopefully, whatever L had Watari purchase for me had long sleeves. Deciding that I was clean enough, I rinsed and turned off the water.

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself. I frowned. My wrist looked even worse under the bright lights and away from the steam. Please let there be a long-sleeved shirt…I ruffled through the bag. Success! I emptied the bag of its contents revealing a red sweater and jeans, along with socks and embarrassingly enough…a package of underwear. I felt my face flush, matching the red hue of the sweater. Thank God there wasn't a bra. That would have been mortifying. Especially considering Watari would have had to think about my size… I shuddered. Moving on from that subject.

I quickly towel dried my hair and pulled on the clothes. Good, my bruise was covered. I looked in the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised. I looked better than I had in months. The bags under my eyes were far less pronounced, though they may have appeared less obvious to me because I was constantly seeing L's. My hair was curling ever so slightly, the result of still being damp; my hair had no texture when dry. Both my brown hair and eyes had an almost red tint, brought out by the sweater.

I actually looked like I was related to Light. Relatives and strangers always went on about how we looked almost identical, but I had always dismissed it as common courtesy. Sure we had similar features, but I didn't posses Light's effortless and sophisticated way of carrying them. At least, not normally.

I resisted the urge to preen in front of the mirror, instead deciding to find L. I crept back into the bedroom, especially quiet in just my socks. I spotted my shoes on the ground and picked them up, but opted out of putting them on. I wanted to surprise L. Or to be more precise, see if he would attempt to kick me again with, what was it called? Right, capoeira.

I slipped out of the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind me, it would only make noise. L was sitting on the couch, his mop of hair sticking wildly over the back. I smiled when a plume of steam rose above the couch as well. He was drinking tea or coffee; probably coffee. I tiptoed behind him deciding to cover his eyes. I reached around about to place my hands to block his vision when…

"Hello, Rei." I stumbled in surprise, my shoes making a dull thud against the carpet as they fell from where I had stowed them under my arms. So much for surprising him. Sighing loudly, I gathered my shoes again and walked around the couch to sit next to him, slipping my shoes on in the process.

"How did you know I was coming?" I asked with a bit of a pout. His lip twitched at my tone and he seized the bowl of sugar cubes, dropping a fair amount into his cup.

"I had thought you would have attempted to catch me unaware after the last display. Besides I could smell the hotel's shampoo." L wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I have never understood what compelled people to want to smell like flowers." I laughed under my breath.

"I don't know, maybe because they smell good?" I sarcastically replied. L rolled his eyes.

"That I understand. What I fail to grasp is in regards to why they must make the fragrance so strong. It's overpowering and tainted by the chemicals used in the production of the shampoo." We had the most inane conversations sometimes.

"Would it bother you if it smelled like sugar or strawberries?" He considered this.

"Perhaps not," he admitted. Deciding to end this particular topic there, I perused the plethora of food laid out on the table. Various breakfast foods wee present as well as several that most people would not consider breakfast food, including chocolate cake and pocky. I smirked when I saw a bowl of fruit that appeared untouched, L only ate fruit when it was used as a garnish excluding strawberries, and plucked a bright red apple from among the fruit.

I brushed my fingers over the glossy fruit and brought it to my lips, biting into the soft flesh. L watched me, his head tilted and knowing on his thumb; a question obviously on his mind. I ignored him, knowing he would broach the subject when ready. I swallowed my bite of the apple and was about to take another when L stopped me, lightly grasping my wrist. Luckily, it was not the wrist Light had bruised. He tugged the fruit from my grasp and brought it close to his face. He turned it in his hands, peering at it from all angles. After a few minutes of scrutinizing it, he handed it back to me, a question on his lips.

"What condemned the apple as the fruit from the tree of knowledge?" he asked softly. He almost seemed to be speaking to himself.

"You mean the tree in the garden of Eden?" I responded. We both knew he had meant that, but I still felt the need to clarify. He nodded. "I'm not sure. Over time it just came to represent it. Though if you think about it, it is a rather strange choice. To be more accurate you would think it would have been a fruit more common in the Middle East. But if you look at it from a religious perspective you would also have to consider that because it was a paradise that God created, apples may have been in the garden," I mused. "Why?"

"I was questioning why Kira chose shinigami to be particularly fond of apples. It may have been a simple coincidence, or it could have been alluding that Kira was the shinigami who had partaken in the forbidden fruit, granting him the power to become a god."

"That's true. It also hints that Kira has been tempted by evil and believe he had chosen the proper path by giving in to that temptation." I smiled softly. "I sincerely doubt that Kira would be fond of being described as Eve." L nodded distantly, his eyes still far away.

"That does worry me slightly. For in this situation, if Light was Kira and therefore Eve, wouldn't Rei be Adam?" I blinked.

"Wouldn't that require Light and I to be married to accurately portray the roles? Intermarriage within the same family is generally frowned upon Ryuzaki," I retorted tersely.

"Not necessarily," L argued. I felt myself frown. Why was L continuing with this subject? "The Bible states that Eve came from Adam, when the same could be said of twins." I tensed.

"The Old Testament states that Eve was made from one of Adam's ribs and only identical twins could be said to come from each other."

"It is still worrying," L pressed on. I felt hints of anger beginning to show on face. He said he trusts me and I said I trust him. I need to hear him out before making another mistake. "It suggests that Light shall attempt to bring you around to the idea that his cause is noble." I balled up my fists.

"Do you honestly think I would ever believe that Kira was justice?" I asked through gritted teeth. L didn't flinch away from my anger.

"No," he answered slowly. "I do not believe that you would follow Kira." He paused trying to phrase it correctly. "However I do believe that you would follow Light," he explained softly.

All of my fury slipped away at that. I felt my heart sink. He was right. I would never follow Kira, but Light…Light was another matter in entirety. I wanted to believe him desperately. I could almost imagine the web of lies he would be able to weave. The maze destined to brainwash me. I would go willingly. Into the labyrinth. Convinced the path he had created would lead me out safely.

"You're right," I replied with defeat. "I would." I twisted my hands. "He would find the perfect trap for me and I would believe him." L's hands covered my own in an attempt to soothe me.

"The fact that you are aware of this means it will be much harder for him to deceive you." I let out a bitter laugh.

"That's what you think." He looked at me with a hard stare.

"Rei, would you ever willingly betray me? Even to follow Light, would your loyalty to this case and me be swayed?"

"No," I answered. "I don't think it would."

"There is your safeguard. It pulls you in two, but keeps you centered." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"It is not something you should be thanking me for. I am sure you would have come to the conclusion yourself eventually." I grinned.

"But then we would have missed out on this wonderful discussion in regards to the truth of the Old Testament," I teased.

"I am still surprised by your thorough knowledge of it," L answered, playing with his food again; a large piece of chocolate cake. I shrugged.

"We had to read from it in English class a lot. The old language was supposed to make the modern version seem much easier to learn by comparison."

"I see," L said around a mouthful of cake. I rolled my eyes, also choosing to finish my breakfast. It was only a matter of time before Dad arrived, most likely with Light in tow.

"Thanks for the clothes by the way," I said after a bite of my apple, only slightly mocking L. If he noticed he didn't seem to care.

"It was no trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"You could always say, 'You're welcome.'" His brow furrowed.

"I believe the two have the same meaning," he said balancing a large bite of cake on his fork.

"In essence they do, but 'It was no trouble' sounds conceited coming from you. You say it a bit condescendingly. 'You're welcome' would sound more sincere," I explained.

"When will I ever feel the need to express that feeling to someone besides yourself or Watari who will clearly understand I am not belittling the either of you?"

"You never know. Besides, Matsuda is pretty fond of saying thank you. If you said you're welcome he would probably hug you in gratitude." L made a face.

"Despite how comfortable you are with Matsuda, I would rather not be hugged by the man." I smiled.

"Sure you wouldn't." He frowned.

"Rei," he chided. "I would not."

"Just keep telling yourself that Ryuzaki," I said in a singsong voice. Deciding to ignore me, he got back onto our original topic.

"But you do find the clothes to your liking?" L asked.

"Yeah, especially the sweater. Why?"

"I picked it out." I nearly chocked.

"You did?" I gasped out. L paused.

"Well, not pick out per say. I only suggested Watari get something red." I laughed at his sheepish tone.

"Nice," I said still laughing. He responded with his panda smile and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Stop looking cute," I ordered. He tilted his head, disobeying my orders.

"Mm, why?"

"Because Dad and/or Light is going to be burst into this room at any second and I would rather face them without having my lips red from kissing you." L's smile widened.

"Rei would like to kiss me?" he asked far too innocently. Crap. I scooted towards the other end of the couch and his gaze turned slightly predatory. If I were a cartoon character, I would be holding a sign saying "Gulp." Seeing my retreat he started towards me in some mix of a crouch and crawl.

"Ryuzaki…" I said warningly, the stern tone ruined by the slight quaver in my voice. "Ryuzaki…?" I squeaked out. He chuckled under his breath as his face drew closer to mine. His lips were mere centimeters away when a loud knock sounded at the door. L cursed under his breath in what sounded like English, though I didn't catch the word. Taking advantage of the distraction, I wriggled away, falling on my butt in the process.

Watari entered the room upon hearing the knocking, thankfully ignoring L and me. I scrabbled to my feet and sat opposite of L. I reached across the table and seized the apple I had been eating and took a bite trying to wipe away any expression that occurred from the situation of a few moments ago. L's face was already a blank, most likely angry at the interruption.

Watari opened the door and I braced myself for the hell coming my way. With the door opened, both Dad and Light stormed in looking incensed. Shit. Upon seeing me, the stormed over to the couch and stood on either side of me, flanking me. They both glared at L, who gazed back undisturbed by the obvious hostility.

"Um, hi," I started to say, but was silenced when they turned their glares on me simultaneously. I shrank away in a futile attempt to make myself a smaller target. Not that I believed that either one of them would hit me, but after seeing the bruise on my wrist, I wasn't so sure about Light. I had never seen him truly angry before.

"I will speak to you later," Dad spit out and I winced, "but for now I will have to settle for Ryuzaki." I nodded weakly. He whirled back towards L and I pitied the lecture he was going to get.

"Ryuzaki, do you have any idea what proper conduct between employees and their superiors is? Let alone between young girls and older men?" Dad questioned, just warming up.

"Yes actually," L replied emotionlessly only serving to further anger Dad.

"Than you should be aware that what transpired last night was hardly appropriate." L reached forwards for his tea, stirring in some sugar and sipping before answering.

"In actuality Yagami-san, last night was not out of the boundaries society deems acceptable. In fact as far as the employee superior relationship goes, Rei acted as she should. She had information she felt was crucial and unsafe to say over the phone, and found that coming in person was the most logical course of action." Actually, I didn't have Watari's phone number and I had never been giving the belt bestowed upon the other investigators or any kind of substitute. Watari probably assumed I wouldn't have been in the field at all.

"And in accordance to the relationship between young girls and older men," L continued, "I believed that you would have preferred Rei to remain at the hotel rather than have some tragedy befall her on her journey home. Even if Watari had personally escorted her there could be no telling what could happen. Watari could have been overpowered and Rei's safety would have been compromised," L said coolly. "Besides, Watari acted as a chaperone preventing the interaction that is worrying you." Dad's face went red at this, and not from anger.

"I-it's still not acceptable behavior!" Dad bellowed, though he was quickly losing steam.

"I understand Yagami-san. Though I do believe Light and Watari should have informed you of Rei's whereabouts last night." Dad said nothing. "Perhaps Rei and I should exchange phone numbers in order to prevent future occurrences of this nature?" L suggested. He was….amazing. He had somehow gotten away from the topic of him taking advantage from me to saying he should have my number.

"Fine," Dad answered curtly, angered that L had made his fury seem uncalled for. Light on the other hand was still steaming and looked like he wanted to take my phone from me and crush it as I handed it to L. I took L's in exchange and quickly hit entered my own number, aware of Light's glaring. We exchanged phones again and I noted the smug air radiating off L. Light was so going to kill me.

"We should leave if we want to be on time, Rei," Light asked, his voice hiding the tension obvious in his body.

"Right, but I don't have my b-" I began.

"I have it," Light answered smoothly, holding up my bag. I bit my lip.

"I also need my jacket," I pointed out. Light scanned the room, seeing it abandoned on the floor, his expression soured, but he scooped it up and handed it to me.

"Anything else?" he mocked, knowing I was stalling.

"Ah, no…" Light sent me an expression that clearly said, "I thought not."

"Good bye Rei. I hope your day will be pleasant," L said as a direct jab to Light.

"You too, Ryuzaki," I answered.

"And that is also directed to you Light," L added, trying to further agitate Light. Light's responding smile was flawless.

"I'm sure it will be Ryuzaki." Translation: Oh yes, my day should be wonderful. I'll be dismembering my sister and disposing of the body in an abandoned warehouse. I shuddered. "Let's go Rei," he said turning that smile upon me, his hand reaching for my hurt wrist. I almost whimpered when his grip tightened, forming a manacle around my wrist. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me along behind him.

His aura of pleasantries disappeared the moment the door shut behind us. Now he was practically frigid. He said nothing during the trip to the ground floor and I was perfectly happy not to say anything in a desperate hope he wouldn't broach the subject in public.

That hope died though, when I was dragged to an alley on one side of the hotel. He was facing away from me as he pulled me deeper into the shadows. I slowly felt myself start to hyperventilate. I had never seen Light truly angry before, as I had already mentioned. But I had a feeling this was going to be the closest I was ever going to get. He stopped suddenly, though his grip didn't loosen at all. If anything it grew tighter, irritating the already throbbing skin.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked blankly. I flinched, instinctively pulling away from him. Keeping a hold on my wrist he dragged me around him and into the wall of the alley, air knocked out of my lungs. Black dots danced across my vision form the impact and I gasped heavily trying to get air. "I asked, what the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing!" I blurted out already knowing it was the wrong answer. His eyes narrowed dangerously and I tried not to recoil unsure of how violent Light would become. He seemed to notice my fear and released me. I sagged against the wall, rubbing at my wrist.

"You expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and Ryuzaki last night?" Light questioned anger creeping into his tone. I thought of the breathless kisses and touches last night.

"Yes," I said firmly, hoping he wouldn't detect the lie. Light considered this and all the agitation seemed to flee form his body. He looked much softer, less threatening. Except for his eyes. His eyes still held that cool fury.

"I believe you," he finally said. "But you have to understand what that would look like to everyone on the task force." Immediately my guard went up. It was this Light who I found hardest to resist, but he was also the easiest to detect lies from.

"And how would it look Light?" I asked, feeling safe enough to use sarcasm. Light looked me in the eye.

"Like you had slept with Ryuzaki to gain your position on the task force." If he had slapped me in the face I wouldn't have been more shocked. "Your position in itself is questionable enough. You're a young woman with little experience." I felt my fists ball up and I saw red.

"You filthy hypocrite," I hissed out. He blinked in surprise. He had probably thought I would have become docile and embarrassed, not furious. "After all the girls you've dated, simultaneously, I might add, and I'm the one being accused of whoring myself out?" Light's mouth dropped open. It appeared Light had never seen me truly angry either. And just like him, I was only getting warmed up. "You bastard! Do you honestly believe that I would do that? Do you believe that Ryuzaki would even let me do that?"

Light's silence and expression was enough of a confirmation. It was at that moment how I understood how murder was conceivable. No not murder, but the driving someone to complete ruin. Love and hate all twisted together funneling into a violent and destructive relationship. Maybe Shakespeare knew what he was talking about.

I let out a bitter laugh. "Fuck you, Light." Light's eyes widened even further at the curse. I turned on my heel about to leave.

"Rei! Stop!" He clutched at my wrist again and I ripped away from his grip, a cry of pain tore free from my mouth.

"Let go!" I nearly screamed.

"Rei, what happened?" I could only hear concern in his tone. Tears pooled at the corner of my eyes.

"I said let go," my voice dropped down to a whisper. He ignored me, rolling back my sleeve. He didn't gasp. If anything he grew eerily calm.

"Who did this to you he asked," his voice devoid of emotion. I said nothing. "Who did this to you?" he repeated.

"And what would you do to the person who did it?" I asked sarcasm entering my tone again.

"It was Ryuzaki wasn't it?" I said nothing. "I'm going to kill him." At this I looked up.

"Ryuzaki had nothing to do with this," I said firmly.

"You don't have to protect him. The bastard probably raped you too."

"Ryuzaki did not rape me!" I almost yelled. Light's far off gaze met mine.

"Did he tell you he loved you? Because it's a lie, Rei. That machine is incapable of loving anything."

"Do really want to know who did it?" I asked hysterically. "Do you really want to point fingers?" Light said nothing. "Fine then. Let's point fingers," I continued. "You really want to know?" Finally Light nodded. I sent him a beatific smile that caused him to stagger back. With a deliberate slowness I raised my hand and pointed to him. "You."

"I didn't," Light answered immediately, though I could see him searching for any time he could have caused the injury. A sharp intake on his part told me he had found it. "But it wasn't intentional," he argued. I snorted mirthlessly.

"Right. Like you didn't just slam me into a wall or drag me away from the hotel room in order to accuse me of something I didn't do." I shook my head at him. "I'm leaving."

"Rei, you can't."

"Why?" I retorted. "Because God forbid I might actually be able to think without you influencing or manipulating me at every step? I'm not stupid Light; I know what you've been doing. We both do, Ryuzaki and I." Before he could say anything else. Before he could poison or twist, I ran. I ran away.

Unlike last night, I wasn't aware of being unable to breathe or pain in my side. I was simply running as effortlessly as I ever had before. Perhaps running didn't do it justice. I was fleeing. Covering my ears as I escaped the sirens.

When I finally stopped, I collapsed on a bench. My heart pounding in my ears. Slowly other sensations made themselves known. My lungs were on fire. Or were they being ripped in two? No…those were the sobs escaping me. I was sobbing? So those were tears I felt sliding down my cheeks. I was strangely distant as I cried myself out.

When the sobs subsided to a manageable level, I suppressed them and sat up, examining my surroundings. I was in some sort of park. Luckily, no one was in my vicinity and didn't see me break down. I wiped away the tear stains from my cheek and considered my options.

University…or work. I was not going back to university. I had all my classes with Light and right now, I didn't feel like forgiving him. Forgiveness was inevitable of course, but I wanted to see how long I could manage to keep myself away under the pretense of being angry. And work…I did not want to explain my disheveled state to L and the others.

So what was I to do? I sighed softly and shivered. I tugged my jacket on in response to the cold, surprised I hadn't dropped it in my mad dash for freedom, and shoved my hands into my pockets. My right hand brushed something. Frowning softly, I pulled it out.

It was a phone number. Misa Amane's phone number. The second Kira's phone number. I smirked to myself. Maybe I could get some work done today. I pulled out the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Misa, it's Rei."

~Author's Note~

Wow. This chapter turned out to be a lot more angsty than I intended. But then again, most chapters don't usually turn out how I would like. For example, this chapter was also supposed to cover the outing with Misa, but somehow the conversation about the apple and Light's rape accusation wound up in there. Yeah. Those just came out as I typed. Weird.

I kinda love this chapter. Mainly because it shows both Rei and Light at their most vulnerable. It's probably out of character for Light to be struck without any sort of a comeback, but I figure him learning that he had lacked the self control not to hurt Rei was pretty upsetting for him. Especially because Light values control above all else. Except his life.

I love writing poison…bet you can imagine what a story with B would be like. So much glorious blood and poison.

So anyway, my friends were completely wonderful and awesome. And my other good friend on here that I mentioned in my disclaimer, **Cutebutdeadlyalchemist**, did indeed make me Kira dartboard. I love it. Light has several holes in his face. It's wonderful and glorious and I shall love it until it is little shreds of Styrofoam from overuse.

Oh yeah, and my updating schedule may be a bit weird this and next week. Because I have winter break, I'll obviously be able to write more. I'm hoping to get a couple more chapters out because I want to finish this story before my muse suddenly strikes one of my other OCs. So, while I may not be updating in Wednesdays per say, I should be updating more often than normal.

Thanks for reviewing! A lot of anonymous (yes I spelled that right the first time!) reviewers this time around. I love you guys!

**LOVEsickCRACKhead: **Why thank you! And yes, more Misa Rei moments to come as well as funny Rei torture. Hopefully I'll be able to update again really soon.

**Clarice: **I have bee kissed via the internet. Le gasp! Glad you liked it! Btw love the name ;)

**SweetHearts4L: **Wow, I just got you user name. I suck. But then again, I don't get a lot of license plates either…. But moving on. It's funny that you mention winning a grammar contest, because I suck at it. And spelling. But I'm glad L cheered you on. Naughty naughty. You want spoilers. And because I love spoilers…I would give them to you, except everyone can see it. So I can't! Sorry! You'll just have to wait and see!


	23. Friendship

**Misa: It's Misa's chapter! Hooray! XD!**

**TCLA: Did you just say, "XD?"**

**Misa: Of course Misa did! Now Misa is to tell you how my best friend ever, Alex**

**TCLA: They don't know me by that na-**

**Misa: Doesn't own Misa or my Light, otherwise she would write a wonderful happy ending where we would have lots of cute Light babies!**

**TCLA: …I can't bring myself to hate you in fanfiction. In the manga and anime I have no problem with wishing a violent death upon you, but I can't seem to do it in fanfiction.**

**Misa: YAY!**

**TCLA: That should probably concern you. Oh whatever. Get on with it and read the story. That's why you're here right? **

Chapter 23 Friendship

"REI!" the blonde shrieked energetically on the other line, causing me to recoil and hold the phone an arm's link away. And there goes my hearing. "Misa is so happy you called! Work is sooooooooooo," I kid you not on the length of the 'so', "oooooooo boring right now." Yes. Perfect opportunity.

"Well maybe I could help with that. I'm free right now and was wondering if we could hang out?" Damn, why did that come out as a question? "I mean, I wouldn't mind waiting on the set with you so the shoot would seem faster," I offered, hoping my Yagami charm would assure a yes. Who was I kidding? It was Light charm. Nobody else in the family, least of all me, possessed any charm.

"Of course! Misa would love that!" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Can Rei come right now? Does Rei need a ride?" I grinned at my easy victory.

"Slow down girl. Yeah, I can come right now and I think I'm good with a ride. What's the address?" Misa recited the location at a breakneck speed as well as some instructions for getting in.

"Make sure you say that Misa specifically asked for you and will quit if you're not let in. Then they'll come back to check with me to make sure you're not a stalker." Misa really was likeable. I wouldn't have tried to become her friend without some sort of motivation, but she was a sweet girl. I must have some sort of an affinity with undercover murderers or something.

"Get a lot of those do you?" I asked jokingly. There was a pause on the other line.

"Sometimes…" she finally answered in a tone hardly traceable to her normal bubblegum pop attitude.

"Misa?" I asked in genuine concern. The other side went quiet again. "Misa?" I prompted.

"Ah! Sorry Misa was distracted! They want Misa back on now, will Rei be here soon?" It wasn't a lie; I could hear background noise on her end.

"Yeah, twenty minutes tops," I assured her. "Bye!"

"Bye, Rei!" Misa cheerily yelled back. The phones disconnected. I stared at the small cell phone in my hand for a few moments before, embarrassingly enough, doing a fist pump and jumping in the air.

I quickly vacated the park heading for the nearest bus stop. I blinked in shock when I saw how far I was from the task force's hotel of the hour. I quickly calculated the distance. Shit. I had run about fifteen blocks. No wonder I hadn't been able to stop crying, that would've meant I would have to stop breathing. My uncontrollable sobs had saved me from passing out. Thank you miserable fight with my possible murderer of a brother.

The bus came relatively quickly and we reached my stop in about ten minutes. I thanked the driver and stepped off onto the curb in front of an extremely expensive ritzy looking building. I wolf-whistled and several passersby gave me a few strange looks in response, though I ignored them.

I walked up to the double glass doors a bit apprehensively and jumped when they opened of their own accord. What the hell was I doing? No! This was no time to freak out! These people could smell fear! Wait, that's completely ridiculous…or is it,?

Tentatively, I glanced up at the staff in the small lobby. No one was paying attention to me, excluding a secretary stationed at a large desk backed against the center of a large wall. I took in a deep breath, trying to shake off the cowed feeling the huge building had given me.

_You just won a fight with Light. Freaking Light! You haven't won a fight with him since you were twelve!_

I was wondering where you were. And don't you mean we?

_Nope. I had nothing to do with it. You had the entire situation under control._

This makes me feel slightly schizophrenic.

_Only slightly?_

Well, you are only one voice…

_Focus, Rei._

Right.

Feeling much more comfortable after, well, talking to myself I strutted over to the desk trying to radiate Light's, "worship me for I am God in human form" attitude. It must have worked a little because the secretary lost the skeptical expression she had been wearing a few minutes ago.

"Hey," I said trying to act confident, cue laughter here, "I'm here for Misa Amane." Oh, the skeptical look was back.

"Really…" she drawled out lazily. My fingers tightened at the disbelief in her tone. She looked me up and down in that same lazy way. "Really," she repeated flatly. I feel like I should be offended.

"Really," I answered mockingly. When she made no move to do anything, I spoke again rolling my eyes. "Misa said to mention that if you didn't let me in she was quitting," I added impatiently. The phone on the desk chose to ring at that moment.

"One sec," the secretary said, not looking the least bit apologetic. She hit a button enabling speaker phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey Keiko, do have a girl out there saying she's here for Misa?" a male voice asked. I grinned widely pointing to myself. The secretary blanched. "Cause Misa is sorta having a meltdown," the male continued.

"One sec," the secretary I now knew as Keiko said, hitting a button on the phone. She smiled weakly. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. It's Rei Yagami." She nodded and hit the button again.

"Shigure, Misa's not waiting for a Rei Yagami is she?" the secretary asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, actually. Why is she there?"

"Kinda," Keiko admitted.

"Then get her back here!" the male yelled causing Keiko to hastily hang up.

"I'm so sorry!" Keiko floundered. "I just thought you were a, well uh…"

"A stalker?" I offered helpfully. Keiko flushed red.

"Right," she muttered. "Here, I'll take you back there myself."

"That would be helpful," I said with a rueful smile. Wow connections really were everything.

I was led through of a maze what most girls would consider heaven. Clothes, makeup, and people willing to make you look good in the first two were everywhere. However, I was resisting the urge not to run out the way I came.

For one thing, I couldn't breathe. Perfume and hairspray hardly mixed together as a breathable gas. I was also going blind from the harsh lights and constant flashing. Not to mention it was deafening. Incredibly so. People were shouting as well as blaring pop music as loud as possible. No wonder Misa was vocal. You would have to be to survive in here.

We finally emerged into a relative open area containing the various sets being used. And in the center of this space, was Misa, who was apparently pouting and ignoring everyone. That is until she saw me.

"Rei!" she squealed and ran towards me dressed in what appeared to be a wedding dress. All the photographers looked relieved that Misa's particular problem was over.

"Hey, Misa," I answered. "Um, what are you wearing?" Misa giggled and grabbed fistfuls of the dress while twirling in a circle.

"Oh this? It's part of the photographers 'vision'," she explained with air quotes. "He wants to show all the sides of love. Misa is gonna be in a red one and a black one too." I nodded. It made as much sense as anything else had today.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Misa blushed modestly.

"Misa has to work now, but you'll watch right?" I nodded again. "Great!" She seized my arm (that seemed to be happening a lot lately) and dragged me to her particular scene of the moment.

I just stood towards the back of the mob of photographers that enveloped her, and watched, looking for little quirks she exhibited that may come in useful later. All the while, I could feel myself confidence taking several hits as groups of scantily clad girls giggled past. Appearance hadn't ever really mattered to me, but I hadn't necessarily avoided looking good. And around all these tiny waists and hips, I was feeling a bit gargantuan by comparison. Ugh, now was not the time to be thinking about this. Suck it up.

Misa came over every once in a while when she got a break. Mainly long enough for me to compliment her and to take a few sips of water. No wonder I had never bonded with any other girls, they were sort of self-centered.

After enduring about two hours of the constant flashbulbs and constant jostling of photographers and prop handlers running past me, Misa's shoot was finally over. It was clear from the tired expression on photographers and models alike that my feeling of relief was mutual. Misa bounded towards me, her energy seemed to be as high as ever, dressed once again in her casual wear. Translation: something black frilly and lacey. I managed to ignore this however and greeted her with a smile.

"Rei, Misa is soooo tired," she complained, though she didn't look it. "Can we get something to eat?" Misa asked seeming to wilt before my eyes; shifting from her omnipresent hyper attitude.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too. Got anywhere in mind?" Misa lit up.

"Misa has this perfect little café she goes too all the time after shoots! They have the best sundaes!" Complete one-eighty in the space of a few seconds. She reminded me of Matsuda.

"Sounds good," I responded easily.

"Yay!" she yelled out, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go right now!" Her little hand clutched mine and she began skipping towards the exit, humming under her breath.

* * *

"A strawberry sundae please," Misa ordered.

"Same," I said distractedly, trying to ignore the fact that Misa's "perfect little café" was the same place L, Light, and I had gone after the tennis match. It was also the place I found out that Dad had suffered from a heart attack. Bad memories.

"So Rei," Misa began, "you're going to school with Light, right?" Misa let out a little laugh at her unintentional rhyme. I felt myself smile automatically in response.

"Yeah, we eventually want to follow in our father's footsteps and begin working in the police force, and eventually the NPA," I explained. Misa got a coy expression on her face.

"Then shouldn't Rei be at school with Light right now?" Misa asked triumphantly. It was last night's interrogation in reverse it would seem, though I was hardly giving out crucial information.

"You caught me," I admitted with a grin and a shrug. "I'm ditching today. Light and I had a fight and I didn't feel like dealing with him today."

"A fight?" Misa exclaimed, her tiny made up mouth forming an "O" of shock. "What about?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I spent the night at my boyfriend's an-"

"The boyfriend Light doesn't know about?" Misa interrupted eagerly. I nodded.

"Right. Anyway, Light found out and started freaking out, because he thought something else happened." Misa wrinkled her nose.

"Light is over protective. If Misa did something like that, Light would probably tear the other boy apart. Rei should have told Light nothing happened, though,"  
Misa scolded. Right, it was my fault that Light assumed L raped me. Yeah, let's go with that.

"You're right," I relented, sensing Misa would defend Light even if Light had told me to stay at the hotel himself.

"Of course Misa is! And Misa know her Light had a good reason fo- " At that moment my phone rang, interrupting what I was sure was a well thought out analysis of a person Misa had only known for a few days at most. Tugging my phone out of my pocket, I checked the number to see the name Ryuuga flashing across the screen. L was calling me. I glanced over at Misa who was looking offended, and crossing her arms with a pout.

"Misa it's my boyfriend…. Do you mind if I answer it?" At the word boyfriend, Misa's irritated expression immediately changed to excitement.

"Answer it! Answer it! Answer! It!" Misa chanted. Despite myself I started laughing and was still giggling a bit into the phone when I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked amidst muffled laughter.

"Rei," L said.

"Yes?" I answered my voice lilting up at the end when I saw Misa's expression. She was mouthing something and gesturing intricately. She looked ridiculous.

"Am I correct in assuming at this moment you are not with Light?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how would you know that?" I responded curiously.

"Because Light just called to mention that you ran off early this morning after our confrontation." I paused uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to that.

"You don't sound upset," I commented. He chuckled into the phone.

"Should I be?" I frowned in confusion.

"Well, no. But you seem like the sort to always want to have at least some idea of where I am…" I trailed off.

"I have no desire to repress your interactions with the outside world. I do not want to control you, Rei." I blinked in surprise. That was, well, mature on his part. "That being said, I would still like to know your location." I smiled. That was more like L.

"Remember where we went after your tennis match? I'm there with…a friend," I said carefully.

"Mm, yes I remember and a friend you say? Someone I've met?" I knew the vagueness of the question was for the benefit of those listening on his end.

"No, but I told you about her." I smiled at Misa. "The pretty model, with the blonde hair?" Misa practically started glowing.

"Ah yes. I trust you are safe?" he asked with only the slightest hint of tension.

"Duh," I couldn't resist saying. "I just couldn't deal with Light today."

"So Light was not exaggerating when he said you ran off?" Out of habit, I started to rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Flee would better describe it actually," I admitted. He laughed quietly into the phone.

"You have no idea how utterly amusing that image is," he said still chuckling.

"I expect you'll find it even funnier then that I ran fifteen blocks before stopping."

"I was under the impression that running of any kind was difficult for you," L observed.

"It is." There was silence on the other line.

"I am curious to know what Light said to you to gain this sort of reaction."

"Look, I just over reacted. The stress got to me."

"Rei, you're avoiding the question," L chided.

"I have to go; I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I said ending the call hastily. I turned back to Misa to see her grinning at me.

"You sounded so cute talking to him! And when you were talking about Light too! I knew you couldn't stay mad at him!" she bragged.

"He's my brother," I explained with a shrug. "He could be found guilty of murder and I wouldn't care," I said with the purpose of gauging her reaction. She tittered nervously. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked with honest curiosity. Misa sobered.

"Misa has…I have one," she confessed. I started at the shift from third person to first. "A sister, but I haven't seen her since…since our parent's died."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright. They've been dead a long time." I swallowed loudly.

"How did they die?" I asked numbly.

"They were murdered," she answered blankly.

There it was. A motive. Something to cause her to believe in Kira's vision.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, not knowing what else to say. Misa starred off into space.

"It's alright," she repeated, sounding like I was the one who needed comforting. Her eyes went back into focus. "Misa doesn't remember them much anyway," she added slipping back into third person.

The waiter came back with our orders and we dug into the food not finding much to say. I was such an idiot. Did I seriously ask her that? Ugh. I was hopeless. Marveling at my own idiocy, I took a large bite of the sundae.

"Oh my God," I muttered under my breath. Misa let out a triumphant laugh.

"Good right?"

"My boyfriend would absolutely die if he had this. He goes nuts over strawberries. Any kind of sugar really…"

"We should go on a double date sometime!" Misa suggested. Not having the heart to tell her that there was no way L would ever want to be in the same room as Light and herself unless they were bound, blindfolded, and gagged, I agreed.

"Yeah that would be fun."

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence and Misa and I each left to go our own ways with a promise to do this again soon. As usual, the walk to the hotel was used as a welcome distraction from the horrors inside the suite. This time it was Light I had to worry about.

I cautiously knocked on the door, hyperaware of the uncomfortable atmosphere that was sure to assault me. Gritting my teeth, I stepped through the doorway as Watari opened the door. Immediately Light's head snapped up. Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't be here yet.

"Don't talk to me," I commanded flouncing next to L. Good, I could still muster up some rage against him.

"But Rei," he began, but L interrupted him.

"I believe she does not want to be spoken to by you Light. I suggest you honor her wishes," L said dangerously. Light met L's eyes with defiance, but relented after a few moments.

"Of course, Ryuzaki. I'm sorry Rei." I said nothing instead choosing to get back to work. I reached for a file, relieved that Light was going to leave me alone. When I did, my sleeve was pulled back revealing the dark purple bruise. I quickly yanked it back, but I'm sure L caught a glimpse of it. My suspicions were confirmed a few moments later.

"Light, may I speak with you for a moment?" L asked blankly.

"Sure, Ryuzaki." Light obediently followed L, and after a few seconds hesitation, I did as well. However, my attempts at spying were slightly ruined when the door shut behind the pair. Instead of admitting defeat, I stooped low enough to pressing my ear against the door. The words were slightly muffled, but I could still hear the conversation.

"So what did you want to say Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Exactly what did you say to Rei this morning?" L questioned.

"I didn't say anything. I just told her not to worry me like that," Light lied easily.

"Do not lie, Light Yagami. You insult both of our intelligence. Mine by assuming I would fall for such petty tactics and yours by resulting to flat out denial. Now I will ask again, what did you say to Rei?" I could almost imagine Light's upturned chin when faced with this accusation.

"I didn't say anything." There was silence for a moment before L changed tactics.

"Then perhaps you could explain the bruise on Rei's wrist?" Light stayed silent. "I thought not, though I never took you for the abusive type Light."

"Why do you care so much Ryuzaki?" It was L's turn to stay silent. "You barely know her."

"I am selfish man, Light. I do not react well when something that belongs to me is threatened." I felt a small thrill run through me at this.

"Rei," Light hissed, "does not belong to you. She is my sister."

"Which is why she fled from your presence this morning."

"Rei is mine. I will not have you using her against me."

"Then I look forward to the battle to come," L taunted. I took this as my cue to rejoin the investigation before I was discovered.

~Author's Note~

Eh, not a fan of this chapter, but it needed to be written. Especially not after how great I felt after last chapter, but I'll get over it. I hope you guys won't hold it against me.

I got a laptop. Woot.

Also

**322 Reviews!**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**SweetHearts4L: **Awwww that's so cute. Glad you liked it. I don't feel as great about this one, but here ya go.

**Clarice:** Haha your English is fine. Except you said tow instead of two, but that can be a typo. I have lots of typos.

**LOVEsickCRACKhead:** Still love the username XD

**peaches: **Why thankee very much!


	24. Selfish

**Rei: So now you pick me. Gee thanks a bunch.**

**TCLA: Hey, just be happy my brain decided to spawn you.**

**Rei: Fine. I'm happy.**

**TCLA: Was that so hard?**

**Rei: Extremely. Now this so called "writer" does not own Death Note or its characters, only me and whatever sad OCs she decides to shove in here.**

**TCLA: You're still mad I killed off Tai, aren't you?**

**Rei: No. I'm just obviously mad at you for no good reason.**

**TCLA: I KNEW IT! Now let the story commence!**

Chapter 24 Selfish

I closed my eyes in contentment, enjoying the shade and cool breeze, as well as the small patches of sunlight that managed to penetrate the leafy canopy above me. University was, well here and now anyway, relaxing. That is to say, when I wasn't in class or sitting three feet away from Light. Lazily, I opened my eyes and glanced towards the person I was currently with.

"That's upside down you know," I observed. L glanced up from the book he was supposedly reading, with a smile.

"That is the point. I wish to make it more challenging," L answered. I smiled back, still surprised by how easily we interacted with each other. I turned when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and voices, my smile quickly disappearing; being replaced by a pensive frown.

"Light's coming," I warned, dropping my gaze to the ground. I could feel, rather than see L's smile disappearing as well as he tensed slightly, preparing for his student façade. I tensed as well, Light and I hadn't exactly made up yet. Or to be more exact, I made some excuse and bolted from the room before he could make me second guess myself again.

"Hey Light!" L called out cheerily with a wave. Resisting a snort, I elbowed him in the side. It reminded me of the time he had called Light his only friend. Something that would have upset me if I hadn't overheard their argument. I was sure it was L's attempt at playing the guilt card, along with an underhand jab thrown in. "How's it going," L deadpanned. I elbowed him again. I lifted my eyes to where I was sure Light was. He stood there warily, along with a tall girl who often sat on Light's other side in class. Kiyomi Takada I think. Apparently there were dating. Try telling that to Misa.

"Kiyomi, could we continue this later?" Light asked with barely a glance at the girl. "I need a moment alone with them."

"Um, ok…?" Takada said with barely concealed curiosity as well as insult for being so subtlety snubbed.

"I hope she's not upset," L commented as the girl walked away irritatedly. Light waved away this inconsequential detail.

"Never mind that. Is it okay to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?" L shut his book and placed it on the bench next to him.

"I did," L conceded, "but I realized as long as you're not Kira, I should be safe." Light's lip twitched at the comment. "The fact is, you and Rei are the only two who know me on the outside who knows me as L. In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I've instructed your father and everyone at headquarters to assume you're Kira." Light's cool gaze blazed to life for a moment before becoming distant once more. "Besides, you told me yourself that you missed having me around school, so I figured why not come back for a little change of pace. As long as it doesn't kill me, college is a lot of fun." L's flickered to mine for a moment before focusing on Light again.

"I have to admit, without you, intelligent conversation is hard to come by," Light admitted with a rueful smile.

"I take offense at that," I murmured. Light started slightly, surprised I had actually spoken to him at all, albeit quietly. His smile turned genuine for a moment. L chuckled under his breath; softly enough that Light didn't hear him. Going along with the joke, L continued.

"I see. Luckily Kiyomi is there to fill the void."

"Well, something like that." I glared at them darkly as they both shared a joke at my expense.

"Hey, do you want to have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" L asked suddenly, sounding like a little kid in, well, a candy shop.

"Sure. I have a break right now anyway," Light said. L quickly shifted from his crouch to his customary hunch, only adding a couple inches to his height. The book he had brought along disappeared into one of the pockets in his jeans. I also got to my feet, aware of the silence that had fallen.

"Perfect, I'm craving shortcake right now," L commented.

"Well, let's hope they have it," Light answered distractedly.

"Light!" a high pitched voice keened. "There you are!" In stunned disbelief, and the synchrony that only twins could manage, Light and I turned to the voice. Shit. Misa. Misa giggled cutely, linking her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet. "And Rei too! Misa had a photo shoot nearby, so Misa thought she'd come by to see you!" Her attention turned to L, and almost automatically, I shifted my body to block L's. "Oh, this must be a friend of yours." She steeped closer scrutinizing him. "He looks so different and unique. Hi there! I'm Misa Amane! It's nice to meet you!" she exclaimed happily.

L stared at her blankly, his dark eyes wide. His index finger was pressed against his lip as it jutted out in concentration. "I'm Hideki Ryuuga," he introduced quietly. Misa tilted her head to the side her mouth open, about to say something when Light cut in.

"Yeah, he has the exact same name as the famous idol. Pretty bizarre huh?" Misa stepped around Light and stared at L a bit more. Her eyes widened suddenly in understanding when she saw me protectively in front of L.

"OH! YOUR REI-" This time I interrupted Misa, panic clear on my face.

"Yes, Misa. This is him. You know the guy I told you about," I hissed through gritted teeth. Misa looked at me in confusion, until in exasperation I started nodding my head in Light's direction over exaggeratedly.

"OH! Don't worry Misa gets it," she said with a wink and eyebrow wiggle. I face palmed, only to see Light and L were focusing on each other with an eerie intensity, rather than watching Misa and I.

L was chuckling under his breath while Light stared back, clearly bewildered by the show of humor. I glanced between the two of them, almost able to see the tension in the stand off. Misa stood cluelessly beside me.

"Light, you're a lucky guy," L finally said shattering the silence. Light recoiled in surprise. L ignored Light's reaction, his gaze shifted to Misa. "I've been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of _Eighteen,_" L admitted. I blinked. The August issue of _Eighteen_? My mind flashed briefly to the magazine I had borrowed from Sayu. My lip curved upwards. That little liar. I shook my head instead of laughing.

"What? Really?" Misa squealed. "That's so sweet of you!"

This exclamation was so loud that it caught the attention of several nearby students and in a few moments, the four of us were completely enveloped in a mob of Misa fans. It was unsurprising of course, that something would happen.

"NO WAY! Somebody just touched my butt!" Misa yelled. However what was surprising, was L standing there looking horrified. Or more specifically, standing behind Misa with his hand outstretched. What Misa missed however, was the small phone that was transferred from his other hand to his pocket.

"Ah…I-I…. This is an outrage!" L said, marching in front of Misa. "Taking advantage of this situation is unforgiveable! I will find whoever is responsible for this," L reassured. Misa giggled behind her hand.

"Oh Ryuuga, you're so funny!" The assembled students all laughed along with her like mindless drones. They were parted though, by an aggravated woman with glasses and a suit.

"Misa it's time! Or we're you planning to be late again?" she criticized. Misa wilted meekly.

"Ah, no. Misa is sorry Yoshi." Yoshi rolled her eyes and seized Misa's arm and started dragging her away. Misa wriggled in Yoshi's grasp so she was walking backwards.

"Okay. Bye Light! I'll see you after I'm done with work! Miss you already!" With Misa gone, the small crowd dissipated and the three of us were left alone again.

"Now then," L said like the interruption had never occurred. "Perhaps we should get going." L turned on his heel in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Actually, could you go on ahead?" Light asked shrewdly. "I have to go use the restroom."

"Ah yes. I'll see you there," L responded and gave me a look that clearly said, "Come along Rei." Obligingly, I followed without hesitation.

"Please tell me you have a plan," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. He had after all just revealed his face to the girl who was supposedly the second Kira. L smiled slightly, a knowing expression on his face. He held up a single spidery finger to keep me from speaking. I opened my mouth, about to question why, when a cell phone rang. And it was neither L's or my familiar ring. L tugged the phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open; holding it to his ear like it carried a disease.

"Yes, hello?" L answered. I gaped at him before pressing my palm over my mouth to stifle laughter.

"What do you mean 'hello'" Light's muffled voice sourly asked. L straightened in mock realization.

"Oh Light? Is that you?" My shoulders started shaking. "I guess someone must have dropped this in all the commotion earlier," L reasoned. I could hear Light approaching behind us, though L ignored this and continued listening in on the phone.

"Yes, that's Misa's cell phone you have there. I can give it back to her," Light suggested.

"Ah, I see that makes sense." L hit the end call button and finally acknowledged Light by handing him the phone. We had barely gone three feet when another phone rang. I recognized this one as L's.

"Oh. This time it's actually my cell phone," L commented more to himself than anyway else. He pulled it out to answer. "Yes? …. Yes I see…. So it's done then…. I understand." L ended the call and carefully placed the phone back into his pocket. L turned to face Light, with a businesslike expression.

"I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this," L began, "but regarding Misa Amane. There's something you should know. We've taken her into custody under the suspicion of being the second Kira. We've gathered physical evidence from the envelopes sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room. There would be a public out roar if it got out she was apprehended as the second Kira. So officially we've charged her manager with drug possession and are holding her as a voluntary witness. But I doubt any of this will get out," L finished with a final glance towards Light.

I stared at Light's rigid expression while my own mind processed this. L wasn't going to be killed… Misa would never know that the man she had met today is the infamous L. I blinked, coming back to myself, realizing L had already started walking away. My eyes flickered back to Light who looked like he had no intention of moving any time soon. Reluctantly, I chased after L. We stayed silent as we walked. I only spoke when L took a sharp turn leading away from the cafeteria. Apparently with his purpose completed his cake could wait until we were back in headquarters.

"We're leaving?" His eyes briefly met mine and he smiled grimly.

"Apparently." I knew he meant that I was tagging along. Dad would be angry that I was skipping again, but I honestly could care less.

* * *

"Watari, has she said anything yet?" L asked. He had immediately headed for the monitor attached to his microphone the moment we stepped into the darkened suite.

"No. She hasn't spoken a word," Watari reported. I stepped behind L and was closely followed by the other officers.

"Get me a visual of her will you?" L ordered. There was pause accompanied by the crackle of static.

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes and quickly," L affirmed. The screen flickered to life. A sense of horror filled me that was echoed in the gasps that filled the room.

Misa was restrained. No, that didn't do it justice. She was bound and blindfolded, strapped to a large metal operating table. Her small form was covered in the white fabric that made up a straightjacket. Even from the grainy image of the cameras, you could tell she was trembling in fear. She was whimpering. A small cry that was just wrong. The sound of a baby being fed to the lions. Of a child being destroyed by it's mother.

"Ryuzaki! What is the meaning of this?" Dad questioned angrily.

"I've apprehended her on suspicion of being the second Kira," L explained coldly. "I'm afraid this was necessary." This seemed to reassure Dad, but it only increased the sick filling building in my stomach. It was so familiar. The image of the helpless girl. Only I was seeing her from the other side.

"Chances are Amane is guilty. There seems to be enough evidence to convict her…but all the same…" Dad trailed off, leaving the issue at that. Believing the actions justified the means.

"Yes there can be no mistake. Now we need a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills, whether she knows Kira, and if so who he really is. Watari take the necessary precautions, but beyond that do whatever that has to be done. Just make her speak," L instructed callously.

"Very, well," Watari answered and I heard the sound of gloves being snapped into place.

"Oh, god," I muttered as my vision began to swim. I couldn't handle this.

"Rei," L said softly. I unsteadily focused on him, but he refused to look at me. "I would like you to leave. I do not want you to witness what we are about to do." I didn't answer, instead choosing to flee from the memories threatening to overwhelm me.

* * *

"She said she wanted to die," L said suddenly, filling the silence of the room. We were sitting alone. The other investigators were monitoring Misa. It had been three days since Misa had been taken. Three days that had me living the same hell she was.

"Was that all?" I asked shakily, desperately hoping she had so the torture could stop. L's lack of a response was all the answer I needed.

"Did you ever…" he stopped, unsure how to phrase the question. "When you were taken, did you ever wish to die?" L quietly questioned.

It was my turn to hesitate. L sounded…guilty. Like he regretted how Misa was being interrogated.

"I try not to think too much about it…but no. I don't think I ever did. When you're a child, death is a strange concept. It's hard to connect it with yourself. The idea of ceasing to exist doesn't really register. I didn't even recognize death as a way of escape. Survival was my priority," I answered slowly.

"I see…" I raised my eyes up to his.

"Though even now, I don't think I would have. I'm not one to give up," I admitted with a small sad smile.

"No you are not."

"Why?" L was quiet for a moment.

"When she screams…. I can start to comprehend the pain you were put through… And I question if I am better than the men who hurt you all for selfish gain."

"Do honestly believe that?" I asked intently. "That this selfish gain? That saving thousands of lives is wrong of you?" L sighed softly and lowered his eyes and delicately grasped my hand.

"I am a selfish man, Rei," he said wearily, echoing his words to Light. "I became a detective to satisfy my own boredom and thirst for challenges. The only case I took that could be looked on as being virtuous in anyway was only my attempt at rectifying a problem I myself had caused. It was pride and shame at my own mistakes that prompted me to act. My version of justice is flawed and unattached. I am unable to sympathize with people who acted out of necessity. I am cold, Rei. So yes, I do believe I am selfish."

"You're wrong," I contradicted stubbornly.

"Rei, please do not attempt argu-"

"No! You need to listen. That is not you. That is the letter you hide behind. I've seen you. You're kind. You give people second chances at life. You are a good person who needs to get over the fact that he's not a perfect information processing machine!" L stared at me with wide eyes. "Besides, maybe I like selfish." This finally broke his serious air. He chuckled and pulled me towards him in an embrace.

"With an elder sibling such as your brother, I am not surprised," he commented.

"I overheard your conversation, you know," I admitted. This earned another laugh.

"I suspected you had. You are far too curious for your own good."

"You're lucky it wasn't Matsuda."

"I suppose I am. Though I am pleasantly surprised you are not angry though I claimed to possess you," he observed. I felt a flush creeping up my face.

"Ah…yes…well I already knew you weren't very good at sharing. I suppose in your eyes, I'm merely on lend to my family." When he said nothing, I spoke again. "That's where you laugh at how clever I am." He grinned wickedly at me.

"No, that is a fairly accurate description of our situation," L said.

"Ugh, you're terrible."

"Yes, I know," he murmured before kissing me.

~Author's Note~

There that's a bit better than last chapter. I got to write some deeper thoughts this time on Rei's part so that pleases me. Especially that they were morbid.

Thanks for reviewing!

**L is alsomer than you: **It's cool. I don't mind. *accepts marshMELLO* Love the username btw.

**SweetHearts4L: **I inspired you? Really? That's really cool! And the "paraplegic on a bicycle riding down a hill," shows you have some major promise in itself. You can totally open the next chapter! Just send me a PM with what you want to say so it'll be a surprise to everyone else.

**yo-yo-moe: **I'm glad you liked it! And I hope I've managed to counterbalance Rei's Marysuesque qualities since the first chapter.

**Methodtothemadness: **Thanks for the reassurances. I'm still a bit shaky with writing (especially romance) and I'm glad to know I'm still doing alright. The changing of voices thing is probably my biggest fault. I feel like I'm inconsistent and it bugs me. Thanks for the wonderful and encouraging review!

**Clarice: **Naughty naughty. I ain't telling you nothing bout nobody! Now ignoring my atrocious grammar, thank you for the enthusiastic response!


	25. Tension

**Matsuda: My turn! My turn! My turn!**

**TCLA: Yes. Yes it is.**

**Matsuda: TCLA doesn't own Death Note but she does own REI! Did I do it good?**

**TCLA: Yes. Yes you did my friend.**

Chapter 25 Tension

The lights were off, leaving the room to be illuminated by the eerie glow of the monitors displaying Misa in captivity. I could just barely make out L's silhouette against the light, and beyond him…was Misa. I shivered at the thought. Misa still bound and blindfolded, though she was no longer gagged. I forced myself to read the documents in front of me. My distraction that L had provided.

This was all to help cure me of the turmoil of emotions I felt when I saw Misa's condition. The old fear and desire to flee that I had learned to repress and store in the darkest corner of my mind. And I did repress it, until I was unconscious. Then it all flooded back, mixed with new horrors and fears. Seeing my family die, or L, or anyone else along with seeing _**his**_ smug face staring back at me, his lip curled up in triumph. Light…

My knuckles tightened at the sudden tension running through me. I stared at them numbly as they grew white. I finally unlocked my fingers and forced my body to relax, though the relief was short lived. A small crying sound made its way to my ears and I was on edge again. Misa's whimpers were even worse than simply seeing her. It left my mind to create the disturbing images that went along with the pitifully frail noise.

This was a nightmare. And what was even worse were the sympathetic looks that Matsuda and Aizawa kept casting in my direction. I didn't like being displayed as weak. I had to admit though, this constant exposure to the situation was helping, if only slightly. It was a bit easier every day, and I hadn't run away yet. However this progress was minimal. I was only dealing with a restrained Misa. L forced me to leave whenever interrogation methods besides speaking were used. Not that I protested.

I started when L's phone rang, a distraction from the quiet discussion L had been holding with Aizawa and Matsuda about Misa, that I had been attempting, and failing to ignore. The conversation was brief, and I assumed Light had been on the other end. Mogi would have contacted L through Watari. My stomach twisted unpleasantly. Light being in the same room as me on a good day was a bad thing. But if we were together while I was so…scattered, I was afraid of being manipulated back to his side.

The door swung open, Light had arrived. I stood, and made my way beside L needing some sort of support that wasn't Light. L kept focused on the screen in front of him, waiting for Light to speak. My own eyes flickered to the monitor, and I was relieved to see the feeling of nausea, while not fading entirely, had diminished somewhat. Light cleared his throat softly, and my eyes moved back to him.

"Ryuzaki," he murmured softly, "like I said on the phone…." His head dropped, shielding his eyes. "I could be Kira." That one sentence had us all reeling. He was admitting it? No, not admitting it, but suggesting it was possible. Dad was staggered, going as far to shake Light's shoulders.

"No Light! What are you talking about? Why would you even say something like that?" Dad demanded as the shaking became more violent. Light avoided Dad's glance and ignored the desperate jarring.

"Look Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, it's safe to say that he's the world's best detective. And right now he seems convinced I'm not Kira…. And we know L's never been wrong before," Light tried to explain to calm Dad.

"W-what are you saying Light? Stop this!" Dad demanded angrily.

"What about the FBI agent? Raye Penber. It was me he was investigating before he died. And I was in Aoyama on May twenty-second. Also I'm the first person in the Kanto region Misa, the alleged second Kira, approached. It's all been me." I watched in awe as Light stacked the evidence against himself. "If I were in L's place, even I would have come to the same conclusion." Light stared at his hands, as though they were dipped in blood. "You see, subconsciously, I may be Kira. If that were the case, I could be him and not even know it."

"No, Light," Dad interjected weakly.

"I-I'm not sure of anything anymore. I'd never kill someone, but unconsciously, who knows what I'm capable of. Another me could be killing people as I sleep."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," L added.

"Not possible…. What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Well, I never mentioned this to you, but at one point I had hidden surveillance cameras installed in your room for five days."

"Cameras?" Light asked. His eyes were too wide; begging us to believe in his honesty. It was an act. One intricately designed to finally clear his name.

"Yes, every single night you slept normally. Criminals whose names were broadcast continued to die, even though you had no way of knowing about them. But this didn't prove your innocence to me. All that it proved was if you were Kira, no amount of camera surveillance would reveal that fact," L informed.

"Wouldn't reveal that fact, huh?" Light muttered. "I don't know, it could be true. I have to admit, I've found myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira, then how can I be sure I'm not actually him?" Light asked in distress.

"Hold on Light. I feel exactly the same way. I've found myself thinking before that some people would be better off dead. But still that doesn't mean we're gonna go out and kill people! Besides criminals were still being killed even though you had no knowledge of them. I mean the surveillance cameras proved it didn't they?" Matsuda interrupted. Aizawa sighed, before sending a hard look towards Light.

"Well, no. Because we were short on investigators at the time," Aizawa explained, "we only watched him while he was at home. Truth is, we weren't able to watch him every hour of the day. It's possible he could have found a way to kill those criminals while he wasn't at home."

"Honestly, I don't like the way this is going at all," L admitted and I knew he was reluctant to follow Light's lead. "But what choice do I have? Let's do it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami and place him in solitary confinement," L instructed.

"What! You can't!" Dad protested.

"You want to confine him? Seriously?" Matsuda asked skeptically.

"If we're going to do this it has to happen immediately," L said. He turned to Light. "From this point on, I can't allow you to go anywhere where I can't see you."

"This is crazy! There's no way my son could be Kira. My son's not capable of-"

"It's okay Dad."

"Stop this Light." Dad pleaded.

"Listen, something has to be done about this. As long as I'm having these doubts, I can't work with you to catch Kira." Light focused on L. "Ryuzaki, promise me this, until you can say with absolute certainty, I'm not Kira, you cannot set me free no matter what I might say or what condition I may be in."

"You have my word," L said solemnly. "Yagami-san, can you come up with some sort of excuse for Light's absence? Ah, Rei as well. Something to tell your family. And please do it now."

"But this is all so sudden, what should I say?" Dad asked in bewilderment.

"Rei?" L asked addressing me for the first time. I blinked in surprise as I said an excuse without thinking.

"Light's moving in with Misa and you don't approve. I'm siding with Light and we refuse to come home until you accept it." L nodded. Dad ignored this.

"I see no reason why Light should be imprisoned!" Dad continued in exasperation.

"Let it go, Dad. I if I don't do this I won't be able to live with myself," Light argued.

"But son, do you really mean that?" Light sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I believe that by giving up my very freedom I'll defeat this fear that Kira lurks within me." L gave a nod towards Aizawa who led him into another room, returning shortly with Light who was in different clothes as well as handcuffed with a blindfold and earplugs to prevent him from knowing where he was to be taken.

"Aizawa please take him away," L ordered.

"Right," Aizawa answered and he led Light away.

* * *

I sat in a chair next to L, staring at the two monitors displaying Light and Misa. The constant exposure to Misa's captivity hadn't lessened the trapped feeling anymore. I still couldn't bear to watch her. But I couldn't bear to not watch Light. Something inside me still wouldn't let go, and whenever I was awake I was watching him.

I hadn't left the hotel once since Light's confinement. It had been only a few days, but somewhere in the back of my mind it troubled me. I had never examined how interdependent I was on Light before. I of course had realized, I needed him, but I hadn't known to what proportions before. Even in seeing his cold expression, I couldn't force myself to tear my eyes away except when L ordered me to sleep. And then there was L.

L's constant presence next to me was soothing. Despite his lack of emotion as he monitored the suspected pair, I took comfort in him being there. The people behind me were constantly changing; in flux. Dad, Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa, Dad, Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa. L was simply there. Unmoving and emotionless, but he was there.

We ate little, and spoke less; limiting our conversations to actual interaction with Light and Misa. So when Dad actually addressed us, it was a surprise.

"Ryuzaki. I'd like to request that you take me off this investigation," Dad murmured, exhaustion clear in his voice. There were various cries from Aizawa and Matsuda, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. The constant silence had drained my energy. "I've thought about it, and the fact is, we're holding my son Light as a prime suspect. Given that, it's not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier, my feelings got in the way. It's impossible for me to be objective in this situation."

"I agree with you," L murmured sending a glance towards my dead expression. "We can't let personal feelings get in the way," he said more to himself than anyone else. He speared a piece of melon from the plate in front of him, removing the ham, and popped it into his mouth.

"And in truth, if the task force concluded that my son is Kira. I don't know what I'd be capable of," Dad admitted, fear obvious in his voice. L nodded.

"Yes, I agree with you there. To be honest I wondered what you might do. I believe you'd kill your son and then yourself." I winced, recalling the vivid memories I had of their lifeless bodies that plagued my nightmares as often as Light's smug face. "I'd also agree that it's best that we don't have you working here now." Dad's back straightened, and his face became determined.

"Ryuzaki, I will ask you to confine me as well," he said with resolve. "At the moment I'm calm, but to be honest I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." L speared another bite of melon.

"I thought you might say that so I spoke with Watari. He's made arrangements. But your confinement will be different. You will keep your cell phone turned on and maintain regular contact with family and friends. We won't tell Light about this. If he does call you at some point, he must be made to believe you're still at headquarters. While you are in confinement, we will be giving you continuous updates on the investigation so you will know what is happening. So how does that sound to you?" L finished, cramming the melon in his mouth.

"I'm grateful, thank you," Dad answered his voice weary.  
L called Watari and Dad pulled me into a hug, a hasty, "I love you," whispered in my ear before he was gone. Now I was to be a witness to three people suffering. I stiffly went back to my chair, only dimly aware of the fact I hadn't responded to Dad. Matsuda was hovering on the outside field of my vision, his expression unsure.

"Um, Ryuzaki," he finally said nervously.

"Yes Matsuda," L answered boredly. Matsuda rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, don't you think…. I mean if the Chief is…if the Chief is having emotional problems, shouldn't Rei be taken off as well?" L paused for a moment before answering.

"And where do you suggest she is to go, Matsuda? She is unable to go home or to university and the remainder of her family is currently being held in captivity." Matsuda flushed. "For the moment I would prefer to have Rei under my watch if she were suddenly to behave irrationally." That ended the conversation and I realized L meant he was wanted me there to prevent me from attempting suicide if Light was found guilty. Under normal circumstances, that would have bothered me, but I let it slide, instead focusing on the third monitor that had flickered to life revealing my father.

Time passed strangely after that. I wasn't sure if it was the constant exposure to the bright glow of the monitors, or if it was my own mind playing tricks on me as a coping mechanism. Either way, I was only aware it was evening when Aizawa and Matsuda announced they were leaving. Since then I had only moved to slip my shoes off and mimic L's complimentary crouch. It gave me a sense of security to be curled up, as well as copying L.

I could feel myself slowly slipping into a state between awake and asleep, in which I stared blankly at the screens with little or no thought.

"Rei?" L asked in concern, the emotion welcome to me after hearing his monotone all day. I turned to him and blinked when I saw I had suddenly stood. I sank back into my seat and peered at the screens once more; everyone was asleep.

I could feel my breathing beginning to increase as a sudden tension overcame me. I needed to feel something. Sitting here. Watching. Being left prey to my own mind…it was killing me. I needed to feel.

In a rush of desperation, I felt myself move forward, and I was kissing him. My lips pushed against his feverishly as I tried to channel the emotions boiling inside me. He responded, cautiously, unsure of my intentions, though he did respond. This only increased my desperation. I needed that blinding raw outpour of emotion he had given me before. My fingers twisted in his dark knotted tresses and I tugged, trying to get more of a reaction. When it failed, I began to retreat, pulling away. And then he responded.

I wasn't prepared for the intensity of the kiss, and all thought left my mind. Something inside me took over, and I echoed harsh movements of his lips. When we pulled apart, I was the one who was left gasping for air. His lips simply moved to my neck, until I pulled his mouth back to mine.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. All I can recall is his flushed face when we finally did separate for good. He was panting, his normally thin lips full and red.

"I… I do not believe we should continue. I am unsure of how far this may progress," he said. I didn't say anything, instead leaning my head on his shoulder, waiting for sleep to over take me.

* * *

I awoke sometime early in the morning, my neck stiff. I sat up, my neck leaving L's shoulder. He apparently hadn't moved once in the night. I stretched and rolled my neck, trying to get rid of the ache in it. Despite my uncomfortable sleeping position, I felt better than I had in a while. I puzzled over the change, before the answer came to me.

"I don't have nightmares when I'm with you," I said in realization. L smiled slightly.

"Yes, I realized it as well. I believe that someone's presence keeps the dreams away. You experienced something similar with Light," he observed. I nodded, continuing to stretch. "You should eat something," he suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I answered sitting down again. He gave me a hard look.

"Rei, you have claimed not to be hungry for the past several days. If you do not eat soon you will collapse." I shrugged. L rolled his eyes, and sent a quick call to Watari, who emerged a few moments later with a food cart I assumed came from the hotel kitchen. Watari left again after that.

With a sigh, I stood to examine the cart's contents in order to please L. My eyes focused on a single red fruit shining among the other food. On its own accord, my hand reached forward, grabbing it. I stared at the apple blankly for a few minutes. My eyes shifted from the apple to a small balcony that adjoined to the small hotel room.

I strode towards it's purposefully. I fumbled with the curtains and lock on the door. I finally dragged the sheet of glass out of the way. I stepped out into the cool air, and shivered. I approached the railing and peered over the edge, seeing the still lit street lights as dawn just began. I raised my arm, dropped the apple and watched as it fell into the still empty streets.

* * *

I was back inside, watching intently as L spoke to Light. It had been a week since we had placed Light under surveillance. I hadn't gone outside since the apple incident. I had stood out there alone until L pulled me back inside.

"Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here," Light said in response to one of L's pointless questions on his health, "but this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to…get rid of it." I was focusing on Light's face when he spoke, so I saw the changes instantaneously.

His body relaxed, folding in itself slightly, rather than his ramrod straight poster. His jaw lost its harsh edge and his eyes softened, no longer holding the cold and calculating gaze I was so familiar with. He looked younger; vulnerable.

Light blinked in confusion, as though he was unsure what he was doing there. After a moment he started to speak again. "Ryuzaki!" L started in surprise. "I realize I was the one pushing for confinement," Light's eyes darted to the camera nervously, "and I asked you to put me here, but I just realized something important," he said earnestly. L tilted his head. "This whole thing is completely pointless! Because I'm not Kira!" he shouted desperately struggling against the handcuffs.

"I can't do that. I promised you that no matter what you said, I wouldn't let you out until I was convinced you were not Kira," L replied.

"Please L! I wasn't thinking clearly! Do you really think a serial killer like Kira could commit those crimes without being aware of them? If I have no memory of his crimes I'm not him!" Light cried out. L's stare hardened as he answered.

"I've never been able to accept this idea that Kira has never been acting without self-awareness all this time. But that doesn't change the fact that all the evidence points to you being Kira. Since we've imprisoned you Kira hasn't committed a single murder."

"Listen," Light implored in a frenzy of panic, "just hear me out! I swear to you I'm not lying! You have to believe!" Light begged. "I am not Kira! I must have been framed…" The discussion continued until Light talked himself hoarse and trailed off into silence.

I continued to watch as he curled up on the hard ground and I knew, without a doubt Light wasn't lying. He was telling the truth.

~Author's Note~

So…I'm a bit unsure of this chapter. I feel good about Rei's conflict about Light, Misa, and her dad's confinement. It's the romance bit I'm worried about. I have no, repeat no, experience at all. So, feedback would be much appreciated on that aspect. I feel that their relationship has developed enough so that the scene was acceptable, but….yeah. I also apologize for any typos. I only read through this once to get it up in time.

Thank you for all the wonderful encouraging reviews! You guys make my day every single time.

**methodtothemadness: **Thanks for the reassurance. It's nice to know I'm not alone in that aspect. And I know what you mean about FF mobile. I love it!

**SweetHearts4L: **Haha really. And I totally understand about not being able to do it. I'm really quite nice. No need to worry. As for the name…I wouldn't recommend naming them after a sweet. It's overdone a lot and will give readers a bad first impression. But if you use a name that isn't very well known as a desert, it could work.

**lucy aka Jayne Foyer: **Hey there bestest twin! First person is basically all I can handle right now, but you manage to rock that and third. And thank you! My success is all due to you who got me hooked on writing. Ugh. How I long to be included in your conversations…

**Clarice:** Aww. I make L even better? Best compliment ever! :D


	26. Intermission

**TCLA: And now for a something a little different. Take it away SweetHearts4L!**

**SH4L: Finally! After battling a snow storm, a really bad fever and frostbite in both of my feet, I have come to say that TCLA does not own Death Note or any of its characters. She only owns Rei and Tai and my future children cause I love her stories! :3**

**TCLA: I own your children? Because my country soooo didn't fight a war about making slavery illegal… Just kidding. Thanks for the enthusiastic greeting! I wish you much luck on your fanfiction!**

Chapter 26 Intermission

~L's POV~

Rei was anxiously pacing the length of the darkened hotel room, her hair in disarray as she muttered to herself while wringing her hands. Despite her frazzled appearance at learning of the plan I had prepared in order to allow Light and Misa's removal from confinement, I felt a sense of relief at seeing her frantic behavior.

During the fifty days of Light, Misa, and her father's confinement, she had been…lifeless. There had been a sense of dull acceptance in her eyes. If Light had been truly convicted, I truly believe the Yagami family would have lost three of its members.

Following that, the distinct feeling of comfort at seeing her exerting so much energy was to be expected. As she passed by me during her frantic circuit, I caught a snatch of the mantra she was saying to herself. "What if the gun goes off? What if Misa does kill Dad?" What if. What if.

Catching the desperate girl by the shoulders as she made to pass me again, she turned her wide brown eyes up at my dark ones. Her eyes were darting nervously, though she made no move to back away from me. She was biting her lip, resisting the impulse to twist away from me and resume wearing away the plush carpet the hotel had installed.

"Rei…" I began and saw to my pleasure how she relaxed at the sound of my voice. "If I thought this plan had a high risk of failure or accident, do you think I would have suggested it?" She paused, and then hesitantly shook her head. "Then you should know that I believe almost certainly the plan will succeed." She ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I trust your opinion absolutely. It's the other interfering factors that are killing me…" she trailed off.

"It's starting soon," I said softly. My hands slipped from her shoulders and I extended one towards her. Letting out a sigh she took the hand and I led her to the monitors.

* * *

~Rei's POV~

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?" Light asked skeptically, holding up his wrist which was encircled by a silver handcuff attached by a chain to a matching one on L's wrist.

Personally, I felt being handcuffed to L was hardly an issue after being confined for fifty days and then made to believe that our father was going to murder him. But that's just my opinion.

L stared in distaste at the connected rings of metal. "This is as difficult for me as it is for you," L answered with a slight frown after sending a quick glance my way. Well that was flattering; and for once I wasn't being sarcastic. Misa popped up in between L and Light her expression confused.

"So is this what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day?" Misa asked. Her expression grew coy as she spoke again. "Looking at you, Misa never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?" Misa teased. Oh dear, did I just snort? It appears so if the bewildered stare Light gave me was any indication.

The snort evolved into full on laughter after seeing the dry glare L sent my way. Misa looked proud at having invoked such a reaction.

"I'm glad you're amused," he said sarcastically. "But I'm surprised the idea doesn't offend you." Misa's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Right Rei! Sorry! Misa forgot you and Ryuzaki are together!" Cue faceplam on my part. Ugh…well maybe Light wouldn't attempt to murder someone…not that he had any issue with it before…

"What?" Light asked dangerously. Well crap… I shot L a look hoping he would take the initiative. L nodded at me and straightened to his full height for once. Wow, when his spine was curved in a hazardous way he was as tall as Light.

"I believe what Misa meant to say is that according to society, Rei and I are in a relationship," L explained stoically. Rather than going a psychotic rage like I expected, Light simply looked shocked.

"Seriously?" Light looked at me for affirmation.

"Yes," I answered rolling my eyes. "Why?" Light looked flustered.

"It's just that, you and Ryuzaki…really don't go together." Light finished lamely.

"Is us being together a problem?" I pressed.

"Well, no…but yes. I mean, I don't really approve, but I'm… Nothing I'm going to say is going to change anything is it?"

"Nope." Light's shoulders sagged.

"Fine…but just…if he touches you in front of me…" Light trailed off suggestively.

"Yeah yeah. You'll go Karate Kid on him," I said mockingly.

"Light," L called. Light turned to him to see L poking my shoulder.

"…"

"…"

"I believe that constitutes as touching Light."

"Shut up, Ryuzaki."

"And it is as I told you Misa," L said actually getting back on topic. "I'm not doing this because I want to."

"But Light belongs to Misa!" Misa disagreed loudly. "Misa doesn't wanna share Light with you! If you're with Light twenty-four seven, how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"You can still go on dates, but will have to be the three of us, four perhaps, if that would make you more comfortable," L answered referring to me.

"No way! Are you telling Misa we're gonna have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" Misa asked shrilly. I laughed under my breath at the, "and stuff." Subtle Misa.

"I'm not telling you to do anything," L answered boredly. "But yes I suppose I would be watching," he added as an afterthought.

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you?" Misa accused. L looked at me as to ask if I was going to let his honor be questioned like that. I merely grinned back at him, and he sighed. Turning to Light for help, he said with almost a whine,

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now."

"Listen, Misa. That's enough," Light ordered. "The police have already established it was you who sent in those tapes, so you're lucky to even be here right now. They have every right to keep you under surveillance," Light chastised. He sounded like a mom… I shared this with L, who's lip twitched in response.

"Huh? Light? How could you say that? In case you forgot, I'm your girlfriend! Don't you trust your own soul mate?" Light stared at her in horror.

"What do you mean soul mate? You're the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight, Misa," Light said shifting the blame to Misa. Her eyes welled up with tears and her pigtails went up like an anime character's.

"So why would you kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me? You took advantage of me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid…" Misa chanted as she pounded Light's chest, though the weak blows glanced off. Light looked down at the tiny model, unsure to be apologetic, sympathetic, irritated or amused.

"I wish we fought like that," I said to L. "It's so romantic…" L sent me a pained look.

"Do you enjoy forcing my mind to create such disturbing images?" he asked playing up his pitiful expression.

"Yep." L nodded in resignation.

"About this love at first sight," L cut in addressing the lovebirds. "It happened in Aoyama on May twenty-second didn't it?" Misa puffed her chest indignantly.

"So what?" L started towards her, closing in on the willingness to reveal information.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?" L continued. Well that certainly wouldn't get rid of Misa's suspicion he was a pervert…

"It's like I told you. I just happened to go there. I don't know why. I don't know how I felt, and I don't even know what I was wearing! Anyway, since when do I need a reason to hang out I Aoyama? Huh?" L ignored the childish remark.

"And somehow when you returned from Aoyama you knew you were in love with someone named Light."

"Yes," Misa answered stalking up to L to get in his face

"And you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name?" L questioned unperturbed by the lack of personal space in between himself and the hyperactive model.

"Yeah, so what?"

"And that doesn't strike you as odd," I muttered sarcastically, unhappy with the close proximity between the two of them.

"Now tell me, what if Light Yagami was Kira?" L asked intently. "How would it make you feel?"

"Huh? How would I feel if Light was Kira?"

"That's right." Misa eyes gained a dreamy quality as she skipped over to Light and seized his arm.

"That'd be wonderful," she said with a breathy sigh. "I mean I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents, so if I found out that Light actually was Kira it would be like a bonus for me. If anything, it would make me love him even more. Even though it's practically impossible to love him more than I already do!" Misa exclaimed while she nuzzled Light's arm.

"It's Kira though. You'd love him even more for that?" I could see the cogs in L's brain turning as he added each piece of information into Misa's Kira percentage. "I mean wouldn't you be afraid? What if he tried to kill you?"

"You're talking about Light being Kira? He wouldn't be scary at all!" I would have to disagree. I could still imagine the chilling glares Light had sent my way. "I'm a supporter of Kira, so if I found out my Light was actually him, I'd think of ways to be helpful!" Misa had basically just confessed to being the second Kira. Impressive.

"That's very generous of you, but I'm almost certain Kira does not need your help. Well Misa, based on what you just told me…there can be no mistake that you are the second Kira. But you made it so obvious I don't really want to believe it," L admitted.

"Whatever!" Misa answered in irritation. "It's not believable because I'm not the second Kira! Okay?" Misa stuck out her tongue to emphasize her point.

"Anyway," L went on unbothered by the childish display, "for the time being you'll be under surveillance. When you do go out if needed, you'll have to contact us using the room's extension. For the most part, your life will return to normal. But from now on for all private and work related affairs, Matsuda-san will be accompanying you as your new manger, Matsui. Your agency has been paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Don't blow his cover," L ordered.

"This old guy's my manager? Oh you can't be serious!" Misa complained.

"Misa, exactly what age is old to you?" I asked, but she ignored me.

"Come on! What's wrong with me Misa Misa?" Matsuda asked earnestly. "Is it the tie? Cause I c-"

"Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa Misa talk already!" Aizawa shouted, changing from his earlier silent demeanor as he slammed his hands down on a small coffee table. "This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!"

"Sorry about that Aizawa," Matsuda apologized softly.

"No it's alright," Aizawa replied through gritting teeth. "I just figured out what the problem is. Misa Amane it's time for you to go to your room," Aizawa said pointing to the door while he approached the blonde.

"Why?" she asked in surprise. Aizawa grabbed her by the back of the shirt and started dragging her to the exit.

"Out you go!" Aizawa said trying to shove a squirming Misa out the door.

"Hey Light! Let's go on a date even if it is the three of us!" Misa called as the door slammed behind her.

"I was forgotten…" I said with a false pout. L sent me a small smile before turning to Light.

"Light, are you serious about her?"

"No way. Like I told you earlier, it's completely one sided," Light explained.

"Then could you at least pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation? There are two things I know about Misa for sure. One she's involved with this, and two," L chuckled, "she's in love with you." Light blinked in surprise.

"You want me to become intimate with her in order to gain information about the second Kira?" Light asked, his eyes wide with innocence. It was so strange to see Light behave so honestly.

"Yes, I think you could do it without arousing her suspicions." But not without arousing something else. Wow that was perverted. Damn pervert boyfriend. "Misa would definitely be a valuable source of information for us. Not to mention it's the main reason I agreed to release the two of you." Light sent L a hard look.

"Ryuzaki…as much as I want to help you and as important the Kira case is to me, I can't manipulate a woman's feelings like that." The biggest womanizer ever born said what? "Please try to understand. To me, exploiting another person's feelings for personal gain is unforgiveable and I won't allow myself to stoop so low," Light explained with conviction.

I felt my jaw drop. He could say that after all the shit he put me through? I could feel frustration rising inside me. I could only imagine L felt worse.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asked when he saw L's dark expression.

"Nothing. I suppose you're right after all. However considering Misa will have a lot of contact with the public, it would be helpful if you could make sure she doesn't leak information," L requested. Light waved this aside.

"By the way, do you think we could come up with some sort of alternative to this system of moving from hotel to hotel?" Light asked.

"Yeah…" I added. "I mean staying in one hotel too long is suspicious, but switching so often is a little shady. People may start to catch on. There are only so many hotels in Tokyo after all."

"Yes. In fact, I had that very same thought some time ago and so…" L started towards his laptop and Light was unceremoniously yanked by the handcuffs to follow. I could already tell this was to be a regular occurrence. "I arranged for a facility to be built. Construction started right after my first meeting with Yagami-san and the others. It should be finished in a few days." L began typing frantically on his laptop, brining up a blueprint to an enormous skyscraper.

Twenty-five floors total; twenty-three above, two below. Two helicopters. The ability to hold sixty investigators. I let out a whistle. This was… impressive.

"Misa shouldn't have any complaints," L said dryly, "since she has her own floor."

"This is truly impressive," Light said, echoing my thoughts. "To go to such lengths…"

"Hold on a second," Masuda chimed in. "Where did you find the finances to build this thing?"

"As you can see, it is my intention to solve this case no matter what it takes. That's how it is," L said leaving no room for argument.

"I'm sorry, but how was that an answer," Aizawa asked. Or not. There was always room for argument where Aizawa was concerned.

"No, he's right," Light agreed. "The mass killings are bad enough already, but personally, I will never forgive Kira for putting Dad, Rei, and I through this. I want to solve this no matter what it takes."

"If you're serious about that you should try to get close to Misa to find out abo-"

"I can't," Light interrupted. "It goes against my principles."

"Right. You said that," L muttered sourly.

Aizawa cleared his throat, a sudden smile on his face. Dad sent him a questioning glance.

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling really motivated right now, Chief. Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami, Light, Rei. Let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice!" Aizawa encouraged.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice you missed my name!"

Poor Matsuda.

* * *

~Author's Note~

Poor Matsuda indeed. A bit of a filler chapter, but a fun one to write. The chapter is called Intermission because it's a small break from the action and another arc I'm planning before the Yotsuba one.

Thanks for reviewing!

**lookingforakingdom: **Glad you liked it mega-chan and glad it made your day.

**SweetHearts4L: **Ahaha. Really the kiss was good? I wouldn't know. Woot for being an innocent freshmen. Thanks for the funny disclaimer! But don't think I won't take your children after that…

**Clarice: **So you liked the kiss? I'm glad, because I'm just an innocent freshman. Well…not so innocent, but you get it. Aww I have a number one fan…


	27. Taken

**Aizawa: My hair is telling you that TCLA-san does not own Death Note**

**TCLA: Bwahahaha I've been wanting to do that for forever!**

**Aizawa: My hair would also like to tell you TCLA-san isn't clever enough to come up with her own jokes, so she rips LK's.**

**TCLA: Shut up angry fro man.**

Chapter 27 Taken

"This has got to be the lamest date Misa has ever been on," Misa complained.

Well, it's not like I disagreed. Light was sitting there with his arms behind his head looking disinterested. L was stuffing his face with cake, which in itself was endearing, but the rattle of chains that accompanied it was anything but. It sounded like a particularly active prison ghost who had been killed in this building while eating cake and was now trying to scare anyone off doing the same. That was the worst analogy I've ever come up with.

"No, just pretend I'm not here," L ordered. He pressed the fork into his mouth slightly mangling his words much like a two year old with a lisp. "By the way, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L asked with a tilt of the head.

"Cake makes you fat. Misa isn't gonna eat any!" She said this with what she thought was a surreptitious glance in my direction as I was eating my second piece of cake. Well, subtlety had never been Misa's specialty.

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." I smirked at the jab L had retaliated with, hiding the smile with a bite of cake.

"Hmph! And now you're calling Misa stupid? Fine, Misa will give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave Light and Misa alone!"

"Even if I leave you two alone, I'll still be watching on surveillance cameras. It wouldn't make any difference," L explained dully, the fork still on his mouth.

"You pervert! Would you stop it with your creepy hobby!" I winced as Misa's voice went up an octave.

"You can call me whatever you like. Last chance for cake," L offered not waiting to hear the result as he was already reaching for the cake. Light moved his arm to create less tension in the chain as L moved.

They, it seems, had already gotten the hang of the coordinated movements required to work efficiently with the chain, despite the fact it had been on for less than twenty-four hours. But I had to factor in the fact they already thought in synchronization, it wouldn't be difficult for that same smooth process to translate to movement.

"Ok then…Misa will just close all the curtains and turn off all the lights," Misa argued. Just barely avoiding making an innuendo about turning off the lights, I sighed loudly; already sick of the childish debate. L was almost egging her on.

"We have infrared cameras in here as well," L added eating more cake. Something was slightly off about L…

"What's wrong with you?" Light asked, finally participating in the conversation. "I thought moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but since you've been here you don't seem that motivated to me," Light observed. So Light caught it too.

"Not motivated…you're right. Actually I'm depressed," L admitted with a frown, digging his fork into his cake.

"Depressed? What for?" Light and I asked in unison. Light sent me a small smile of surprise, before turning back to L.

"Well," L began taking a bite of cake and continuing to speak with the obstruction, "truthfully, all this time I thought you were Kira, and the entire Kira case hinged on that fact. I guess I can't get the past the fact my deduction was wrong." L frowned and sent Light a look. "Although, having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these," L stated jangling his wrist. "Then we also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means it's highly likely Kira was controlling your actions so I would suspect you."

I felt my heart pound. That option was almost too good to be true. But everything the first Kira had done just screamed Light to me. The precision of the plans and deaths was just too…perfect, I suppose. Far too similar to brush Light off as being the victim. And If Light had been controlled, that would hint there was someone even more intelligent then both L and Light who had the ability to manipulate factors in such a way it would seem like that he didn't even exist. That was hard to imagine. L and Light just were…the highest of anyone They towered everyone else. I doubt anyone could have overturned either of them from their pedestals.

"If I assume both you and Misa we're being controlled by him," L continued, "then everything we've observed makes a lot more sense to me."

"If that's what you think, then Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were both being controlled right?" Light concluded.

"Yes," L agreed. "I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira," l said quietly. Light and Misa sent a glare towards L. I felt a shiver at remembering Light's previous blood curdling stare. "I don't believe it was coincidence as soon as you were imprisoned all the killing stopped. Until then everything pointed to you being Kira. But after two weeks criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence, I can only conclude Kira's power passes between people."

"That's an interesting idea. If it's true then it will be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira," light added.

"It would certainly explain the personality change," I muttered. Light shot me a strange look.

"Precisely," L said nodding to me. "And yes Light. That's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, then they're likely to lose their powers or any memory of their crimes. In the end pursuing becomes futile," L finished bitterly.

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up Ryuzaki," Light suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Cheer up?" L asked like the idea was absurd. "No…I'm sorry. I can't. It's probably better if I stop trying so hard." L hooked a finger in his lip as it jutted out like a pouting child's. He was just…going to give up? "By chasing Kira so desperately, we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing." L sighed. "Yes. It's just a waste of time," he mused.

I could feel myself starting to shake in anger. A waste of time? Was everything here really just a waste of time? The confinement, the deaths, all panic and hysteria caused. Was that all just a waste of time? What about me? Was I a waste of time? All these questions ran through my mind, begging to be released as I clamped my mouth shut, chanting my mantra. Trust. Trust. Trust… I was so preoccupied I didn't see Light also shaking in anger.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said his eyes tilted downward as he stood.

"Hm?" L asked. And then he was airborne form the impact of Light's fist against his jaw. I watched in astonishment, my anger derailed as L was thrown backwards, his body attempting to protect itself by curling into a ball; resulting in his legs almost going above his head. And then Light was following, the chain that connected the pair unceremoniously taking him along for the ride.

They hit the wall with a sickening crash, knocking over a nearby plant with the fore of their impact. L sat up, his expression dazed. I found myself standing and moving towards him only to find Light blocking my path with his body.

"You know that really hurt," L commented blankly betraying no discomfort in his voice.

"Light," I said in a warning voice reaching for his shoulder. He roughly shrugged me off and stormed towards L.

"That's enough!" Light yelled. "You don't feel like doing anything? Just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?" Light demanded. L wiped at his mouth, still on the floor. Misa tittered nervously in the background. We ignored her.

"Perhaps I phrased it the wrong way," L conceded. "I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move at the moment so we shouldn't bother," he clarified.

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you were just going to give up, why did you involve all those innocent people?" Light seized L's collar. "More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?"

"Light, you need to calm down," I said. "You need to stop."

"Aren't you the least bit angry Rei? Think of everything he put us through!" Light asked not looking away from L. I exhaled sharply, balling my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms.

"Yes. I'm angry, Light. But you can't just attack him like that!" I responded my eyes flashing.

"I understand," L murmured. "But still whatever the reason…" My eyes widened as I saw l lean back and I only had moments to dodge out of the way before Light was flying backwards from a kick to the jaw. Before L was yanked after Light, I swear I heard him mutter, "An eye for an eye my friend."

They were launched into the couch, knocking it to the floor. L groaned under his breath, and resumed a crouch, though this looked like a hunter pursuing its prey rather than his normal bird like perch.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong," L disagreed, his voice breathy from the constant jarring. "The fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira, but it won't be enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that unreasonable?"

No it wasn't. When he explained it, it made complete sense. How must it feel to know that you are right, but have no one believe you? To have to watch that person walk free and continue murdering. Up until this point, L had been showing enormous amounts of restraint. Apparently, in his incensed state, Light hadn't reached the same conclusion.

"Yes. Yes it is," Light answered haughtily. "Besides, you should hear yourself! It's like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira!" L paused, considering this.

"…I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira," L questioned flatly, mulling it over. "Well, there may be some truth to that. In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." I winced at the callous remark as well as the punch L received in exchange.

Another groan of pain escaped L's lips, though it was muffled, as were his next words. "I said before, an eye for an eye. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know," L informed returning Light's punch with a powerful kick in the face.

They exchanged a flurry of blows, moving in whenever the other had just delivered a hit. They used the chain as a way of keeping themselves centered, tugging on it to get closer range attacks.

"Enough!" I yelled trying to stand in between the pair. "You both need t-" the phrase I was about to say died as Light's fist came towards me in attempt to get to L. My eyes shut and I inhaled in preparation of the pain. That incidentally never came.

I opened my eyes in confusion to see L's body twisted around mine in order to block the hit. L took advantage of my disorientation to knock my feet out from under me and maneuver the fight in a different direction. I landed on my butt with a squeak of surprise. L and Light were still going at it, each seizing a handful of the other's shirt as they prepared to simultaneously punch the other. But interrupting that genius plan, was the ringing of a phone.

Immediately, they released each other and L bent down to answer the phone that had fallen to the floor in the midst of the struggle. He was crouching in some sort of stance reminiscent of a badly dubbed martial arts movie. I would if laughed if I hadn't seen him attempting to knock my brother unconscious a few moments ago.

"Yes?...Oh I see…." L unceremoniously hung up on the caller.

"What was that?" Light asked not betraying any sign he had been flustered and out of breath merely seconds before.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," L said in means of an explanation. Light sighed wearily.

"Well that is his specialty."

Seeing me still on the floor, Light and L both offered me a hand. I scowled at them, but accepted. Once I was on my feet, I dusted myself off and started cleaning Misa's apartment. Misa herself stood off to the side making no move to do anything.

"Judging by your silence, I assume you are angry at us," L commented casually.

"No not at all. I thoroughly enjoyed watching you two try to kill each other," I said airily.

"I sense you are being highly sarcastic."

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered under my breath. Light grinned at this, but sobered after a shot him a glare.

* * *

"L your cheek is swelling," I pointed out back in the main lobby. L briefly touched his cheek before resuming typing.

"I suppose it is." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you want ice or anything?" I prompted hoping he would get the hint.

"I do not believe ice would help further this investigation."

Growling under my breath about socially awkward detectives who wouldn't even treat their own injuries, I left the room only to return a few minutes later with a bag of ice, which I slapped down on the desk. He briefly glanced at it, but returned his attention to the monitor in front of him. Sighing, I picked up the ice and gently pressed it to his cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

"No problem," I answered. I could feel Light's eyes on me, but I turned away.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, for the moment, headquarters has no supplies. A delivery truck will be a long later this week, but until that time would you like me to purchase provisions?" Watari asked, entering the lobby.

"Ah yes. Thank you Watari." Pausing for a moment, he pressed his thumb to his lip, thinking. "Rei should go along as well. Since the confinement began she has spent very little time outside. I suppose Matsuda should also accompany you as well."

"I get to come? Yes! Thank you Ryuzaki!" Matsuda cheered happily.

"I merely foresee Watari purchasing more supplies then he can carry. I believe the proper term for you in this assignment would be, 'cheap labor,'" L added. Matsuda wilted and I flicked L's head.

"Don't be rude," I chastised. L rubbed his head, sending me a look.

"Matsuda I value your contribution to this case, therefore I am rewarding you with an excursion into the outside world. Is that satisfactory?" L asked the sarcasm in his voice just detectable.

"Close enough," I said with a shrug.

* * *

"Aren't you excited to be outside?" Matsuda asked upon entering the store.

"It is nice to see normal people," I admitted, holding the list Watari had given me. "Wow. It looks like we got L's sugar demand. Strawberries, cherries, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, red velvet, and spice cake and a bunch of other sweets." Matsuda squinted over my shoulder and made a sound of awe.

"How can he eat all of that?"

"You get used to it after a couple weeks," I informed him heading to where all the major sugar confections would be.

"Did you really eat that stuff with him?" Matsuda asked trailing by my side like a puppy.

"Mm-hm. Unless Watari brought me something else. I don't recall eating much to tell you the truth."

Matsuda took this as a cue to stop speaking. He wasn't unaware of how hard those fifty days had been. We finished shopping relatively quickly and met up with Watari at the checkout.

"He wasn't kidding when he said we were gonna need cheap labor to carry all these," I observed at seeing the immense pile of food and other supplies. "It's gonna take at least several trips." Matsuda groaned. Even with all of us taking enormous load, it took three trips, leaving only one bag behind.

"I'll get it," I offered at seeing Matsuda's pained expression. He brightened immediately.

Coming out of the store holding the final bag, I heard a cry coming from a nearby alley.

"Help!" a male voice shouted. Without thinking, I went into the alley. "Help!"

"Sir?" I called back. "Hello?"

The alley was empty, with the exception of some newspapers that had blown in. It felt strangely ominous, despite the daylight and presence of people nearby. "Hello?" I called again feeling nervous. Suddenly, feeling sick to my stomach, I turned to leave only to have a rag reeking of some foreign chemical pressed against my face.

Déjà vu ran through me and I struggled aware of what would happen next. I dropped the bag, hearing glass break as it hit the pavement. My thrashing was short lived though as the chemical took effect on my body. Sluggishly, I felt myself collapse.

My last conscious memory was of feeling a man's breath against my ear.

"Caught you, Kira."

~Author's Note~

Yes. I am evil. I simply couldn't leave Rei's past alone. It's much more fun to twist the knife in deeper. So. Because there is about a two month gap between the fight and Light finding out the deaths are connected to Yotsuba, this is my way of filling the gap without a time skip. Is it cliché? Yes. But will it be fun to the max for me? The answer again is yes.

I now have a facebook page for my author persona. I'm **Tcla san** on there. I also have a page for Survivor. I believe it's called, "Survivor: A Death Note Fanfic." Sorta narcissistic of me, but whatever. I wanted to do it.

OVER 400 REVIEWS! YOU GUYZ! Best early birthday present ever. Which is Friday by the way. If you wondering. I'll be 15. Along with my mermaid twin **Jayne Foyer**. I LOVE YOU LUCILLE.

**(anon reviewer with no name)**: I have discussed this with WhiteLadyDragon and neither of us feel there is a problem with her reviewers on my story. I accept reviews of all kinds and I appreciate every single one. Flames and criticisms alike. However I do appreciate the concern you showed for me and my story. It's heartwarming to know you want me to stick to my guns and not let anyone tell me how to write my story. I seriously love that you cared enough to leave me that piece of advice. Thank you much for the review. :)

**SweetHearts4L: **13 kids? Woah. I'm naming them L, Matt, Mail, Mello, Mihael, Ryuzaki, Beyond, Lawliet, Nate, Near, Toby, Victoria, and Ryan. Ahaha I'm such a nerd. And while a lemon per say may not be coming, a suggestion of one will.

**K:** Why thank you K-san. K is a bad ass letter. It reminds me of a sword.

**Nicole:** Nicole is my middle name ^_^ Thank you for being a fan!

**Gwen:** This is probably gonna sound really creepy…but I was obsessed with your name for the longest time… Thanks for reviewing!


	28. Admittance

**TCLA: Ugh. I just got over being sick. And finals. But my birthday was fantastic. Take it away Mogi.**

**Mogi: …**

**TCLA: Maybe Mogi wasn't the best idea. Any who. I don't own Death Note. I only own my OCs and a few original scenes tossed in here and there.**

Chapter 28 Admittance

Disorientation. That was the first sensation that assaulted me as I blearily regained consciousness. But even as my head swam, I kept my eyes shut, careful to keep my breathing even. I would last longer if they thought I was still out of it and it would give me longer to determine exactly what my situation was.

The lighting was dim, it didn't painfully shine through my eyelids making me see red, but it wasn't complete blackness either. The sickly cloying smell that had rendered me unconscious still lingered to my clothes, granting me some relief that I still _ha_dclothes.

This led me to focus on my restraints. I was sitting, in a chair of some kind. My hands were bound behind my back, handcuffs binding my captive wrists. My ankles were similarly restrained, and I could feel rope wrapping around my torso rendering me completely immobile.

I could distantly here the sound of water dripping, maybe in some far off corner of the room as well as the muted rumble of a generator. An abandoned building? A basement maybe. There was little more that I could glean with my eyes shut, but I refused to open them.

"I know you're awake Kira," a voice sneered.

I couldn't repress the shiver that went down spine and I clenched my eyes, my breathing increasing rapidly.

"Is Kira afraid?" the voice asked gleefully. "Do I frighten Kira?"

I found myself cringing away from that voice. That familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine . Familiar?

"What's the matter Kira? Recognize me? Oh come on _Kira,_" I flinched away on the emphasis, "put your genius mind to the test. If you were able to fool L this should be child's play. You are after all a child."

At this, my eyes flew open. "I am not a child," I hissed through gritted teeth. "And I am not Kira!" I screamed, anger momentarily overwhelming fear and common sense.

My eyes adjusted to the low light revealing a barren room. My previous guess was correct. I was in a basement. The walls were a faded white, scuffed with dirt and marks. Puddles littered the floor as water continued to drip from the ceiling. Mold created patterns shapes along the ceiling and walls. My eyes finally focused on where the voice was coming from. I could barely make out the figure, the single light bulb from the ceiling doing little to reveal his face.

"Kira has claws," he commented. I panted, trying to use anger to keep fear at bay. I couldn't afford to show weakness. I had learned that much.

"I am not Kira," I said more clearly. I straightened in my chair. "And why don't you show me your face? Or are you too cowardly?" I taunted aware I was dangerously approaching a line that shouldn't be crossed.

Anatagonizing the man wasn't in my best interests, but judging from his hostile nature I was most likely to face some degree of pain. Whether he was in a good mood or not.

"I am not a coward," the man growled.

"Prove it," I demanded.

The man didn't move, and I thought he was going to deny my request, when he stepped into the light. My jaw dropped against my will as I took in the face in front of me. That familiar dark hair, no longer slicked back, instead hanging loosely around his face. That same man no longer dressed in pristine suits a slippery smile on his face.

"Minagawa?"

* * *

~L's POV~

My fingers flew absentmindedly against my keyboard. Checking through all of the data that could possibly be in relation to Kira was tedious; hardly challenging. I sighed quietly, peering at Light out of the corner of my eye. The moment he looked at me, I focused on the screen in front of me again. That didn't prevent me from seeing the smirk that was plastered on his smug face.

It was painfully obvious that I was bored, and was waiting for Rei to return. At the very least I could then carry a debate with her to distract me. I of course could initiate the same action in Light, but while with Rei it would have been an opportunity for me to see her flustered or irritated with me, which was always highly entertaining. But with Light the debate would be purely for a vindictive nature must likely resulting in yet another fight.

That would be far from helpful in repairing the previous argument. I already predicted that my self-imposed purgatory of watching Light would be far from easy. No Light and I were far too headstrong for anything to go smoothly. And invoking another negative reaction so soon from the eldest Yagami sibling would only result in angry silences and more bruises.

I found myself sighing again, and Light smirked once more. Despite the fact he disapproved of our relationship he seemed quite pleased at the small signs of affection I was revealing in Rei's absence. I would have to kick him quite hard next time we fought.

My eyes slipped from the monitor to the small bag that had previously held the ice Rei had brought me. Now it only held water.

The clear plastic bag was reminiscent of a jellyfish. It's outer membrane quivering from Light's incessant typing. Small droplets of the liquid, the result of condensation dripped from the plastic onto the smooth surface of the desk. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was reduced to analyzing a plastic bag. I reached for the bag with the intent of removing it to reestablish some dignity.

And then it burst. I blinked in surprise at the cold spray of water that had suddenly left the bag.

"Ryuzaki!" Light scolded. I ignored him, slowly processing this. Could this be considered bad luck? I pushed that aside instead choosing to return to the dull monitor rather than pursue that train of thought.

It was another hour before the long awaited sound of a door opening reached my ears. Without turning, I spoke.

"Ah Rei. Yes, I have several leads I'd like you t-" I stopped as I turned in my chair to see Matsuda and Watari, unaccompanied by Rei. I felt myself frown. "I suppose Rei is still outside?" I asked sourly. They didn't answer. "Matsuda?"

Matsuda hung his head focusing intently on the floor.

"Watari?" I asked aware of the childish aspect my voice gained as I asked my guardian to reassure me, like I had many times before.

"Ryuzaki," he answered. "Rei…she's missing."

"Explain," I demanded. I felt Light stiffen on the other end of the chain and realized for once we were completely on the same side.

It was an odd feeling. To see someone I had considered an enemy for many months and a suspicious inconvenience now, to experience the same emotions running through my mind. It wasn't unwelcome in the midst of the worry plaguing me. It was a comfort to see someone of my intelligence reduced to the same state of emotional discord in accordance to the current situation.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki!" Matsuda apologized wringing his hands. "She was there and then she was just gone!" Matsuda shook his head. "She said she would be right back, but…"

"Rei is gone?" the Soichiro asked.

"It's happening again," Light muttered twisting a hand into his auburn hair. "Damn it."

"Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry," Matsuda pleaded. I closed my eyes for a brief moment seizing the logic that had scattered like roaches from the light. My hands bawled into fists and when I spoke again, there was no indecision.

"Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi. Please go to the location in question where Rei went missing. Be thorough. Examine anything nearby. Streets, vehicles, alleys, stores. Question anyone who may have seen something or someone suspicious," I ordered.

"Light and Yagami-san. We will stay here and continue our investigations in accordance to the Kira case."

"You seriously expect me to stay here while my sister is missing?" Light asked, his tone dangerous. I met his sharp tone with one of my own. Even when we were on the same side he had to be difficult.

"I expect you, Light, to do as you are told," I answered getting to my feet. He laughed mirthlessly.

"I am not just going to sit here Ryuzaki!" Light stood in attempt to force me to back down and bend to his will. My own hunched back straightened, one of the few intimidation tactics I could employ. It left me exactly at his height.

"Light, if you step outside this building you will spend the remainder of this observation period back in a cell." Light flinched, but kept eye contact with me. "We are compromised by our relationships to Rei. We cannot be expected to behave rationally or objectively in this case. Nor would Rei want us to put aside what is undoubtedly the most dire case the world has ever seen in order to make her safety a priority." Light's gaze dropped to the floor. "We will remain here and continue to work on the case in hopes Rei may come back on her own."

"Ryuzaki, I'm s-" Matsuda began again.

"Matsuda. I suggest you leave now before I lose what's left of my fragile control and break your jaw," I said coolly.

I sat down ignoring the man's whimpers. My hands flew across the keyboards, though this was now an act of desperation. I didn't react when I felt Watari's hand on my shoulder.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Please just go," I said wearily, my hands ceasing their movement.

"…of course."

It was only when the door shut behind them did I allow myself to participate in some form of comfort. I buried my head in my knees, my thumb finding its way into my mouth. I was vaguely aware of a sharp pain, when I realized I must have drawn blood.

I wasn't used to this dependence. I felt distinctly weak and I hated it. I had felt helpless far too many times in my life. I closed my eyes seeking refuge from the images of A and B's mutilated bodies as well as the fate my mind created for Rei.

* * *

~Rei's POV~

"So Kira recognizes me." I shook my head trying to make it connect.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? How could you think I'm Kira? You _know_ me. I was there when we outed Kira. I personally came forward to my father with the evidence…"

"Why am I doing this? Come on little Kira…" I felt another wave of anger at the little. "You want to know why?" Hesitating slightly I nodded.

The man let out a laugh and it echoed eerily throughout the room. He strode forward catching my face with his hands pressing his forehead to mine. I tried to move back, but there was nowhere to go. He stayed there for a moment breathing his sickly breath into my face.

"Because you ruined me," he finally whispered. He spun away, releasing me and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Did you honestly think they let me come back after the little stunt you pulled? It was one offence to many. Apparently the higher ups had been watching me. They didn't approve of my interrogation methods. And you were the final straw. I wasn't emotionally stable enough to continue working, so they fired me." Interrogation methods.

I swallowed loudly. As he paced the room, his speech pierced by giggles. I took a deep breath. "And how does that make me Kira?" I asked. He stopped his deranged laughing and movement, pausing, becoming completely silent. He whirled towards me and he slammed the chair I was in to the floor. Air was knocked out of my lungs and my eyes watered as my head came in contact with the concrete floor.

"Because you little slut. How could a bitch like you discover Kira before I did?" he demanded. He yanked the chair back up, leaving my head swimming. "And then the answer came to me," he continued acting as if the interruption had never occurred. "Because you're Kira. It fit too perfectly. You had a motive. You had the background. And then you revealed Kira yourself before someone could beat you to it. The perfect alibi. It guaranteed you a spot on the task force and a way to spy on L."

"If I'm Kira, why aren't you dead yet?" I asked unsteadily. "I know your name and face."

"And what would my death accomplish?" he responded airily. "If I die you're still trapped here. No. You'll leave me alive and hope someone can find you before you confess.

"Confess?"

"Of course." His eyes met mine from across the room. Perfectly sure in his delusion. "I am not unreasonable. I will of course require your confession before I package you up for L. But don't worry. I'll be keeping him updated on our progress. In fact," he strode away back towards the dark portion of the room. I could hear him fiddling with some sort of device. A small red light began to flash as he pulled a camera from out of the shadows. "…let's start now."

"Hello, L," he said pleasantly. I froze. "I believe I've got something you want." He stepped aside, showing me to the camera. "Say hello, Kira."

_L…_

I kept silent. my eyes focused on the camera.

"So disobedient," he said clucking his tongue. "But don't worry L. I intend on breaking her of that before I return her to your custody. Shall we begin then Kira?"

I said nothing. I still stared at the camera.

L was going to see me. Light was going to see me. Dad. Matsuda. Watari. Aizawa. Mogi. They were going to watch as this man attempted to break me. My hands balled into fists. And I was going to give them a show.

"I'm not Kira," I said unwaveringly. He would not succeed. Not with them watching me.

He sighed and slowly approached me.

"Wrong answer."

I felt the slap before I saw it. I grimaced, ignoring the stinging of my cheek. I tasted blood. My teeth had cut my the inside of my mouth.

"Are you Kira?"

"No," I answered my gaze back on the camera. Another slap.

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

_Slap._

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

_Slap. Slap._

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

_Slap. Slap. Slap. _

And after hit, after every question, my eyes went back to the camera.

"Are you Kira?" he screamed.

"No," I answered just the same as before.

And then the slaps changed to blows. I held back cries of pain as his fists continued to hit me any and everywhere. And then he stopped.

My head slumped forward and blood began to drip down my nose, and I wondered in the back of mind if it was broken. Blood welled in my mouth, a sick copper taste. His fist tangled in my hair, pulling my head back to face him.

"Are you Kira?" he hissed. I gasped heavily, and mustering all my strength, spat in his face.

"No." He released my hair and I slumped forward once more. And then I was falling. I bit back a yelp as he threw the chair to the ground again, my already tender head hitting the concrete once more.

His footsteps retreated and I heard him gather the camera as well, slamming the door behind him.

I held back a whimper as I took account of my injuries. My nose was possibly broken, though for the most part the stinging hits had numbed that area of my face. My face, I was sure, was swollen, and blood trickled into my eyes from where his fingernails had raked my face. My arm was pinned underneath me between the chair and the floor and it felt sprained.

A smile appeared on my cracked and bloodstained lips. I hadn't confessed. A small laugh tore free from my lungs and I let myself laugh. Tears followed, mingling with the blood on my cheeks. I was hysterical. I needed to calm down. I needed to breath. I needed…

L. I needed him. The giggles faded away and I frowned. During all those days of confinement I had become so dependent. Throughout the whole case in fact, I had been desperately clinging to him.

I needed him. Just like I needed Light.

The emotions I had come to associate with him had far surpassed simple affection.

Another harsh laugh bubbled from my chest.

I loved him. I loved him and now was going to be tortured to death on accusation of something I didn't do.

The ultimate cliché. How appropriate. For the heroin to realize her true feelings when faced with death. It was everything I had scoffed and laughed at while Sayu and the other girls would swoon over the hero on the screen. And now I was the one conforming to the overused love story.

"Only us, eh Ryuzaki?" I muttered to myself.

I was unstable. I realized that much. This situation was far too reminiscent of what had happened before. Only this time there was no one to swoop in and protect me.

If I didn't get my emotions under control soon, I was going to do something irrational.

The door opened and I immediately stiffened, preparing for another onslaught of pain.

So I was confused when I heard the soft tentative footsteps. Gently the chair was righted and I blinked, the sudden motion making the room spin. I felt the nausea build in my stomach, and then I was throwing up.

But instead of feeling myself covered in vomit I found myself staring into a trashcan, blood and stomach acid pooling at the bottom. I pulled away, the smell making me nauseous again.

A damp cloth began to dab at my forehead and I winced.

"Sorry," a voice murmured.

I tried to focus on the face in front of me. The voice. The treatment. Soothing. My mind struggled to put it together as the face came into focus.

"Tai?"

~Author's Note~

Yes yes I'm terrible. So who saw the return of Minagawa coming? *raises hand* See? I's not some random unfounded accusation. The crazy person has some grounds.

L is probably OOC here. Sorry. I just couldn't really imagine any way for him to react. So I figured anger and immediate action. Then he lets himself wallow a little.

So two wonderful fics were written for my birthday. **A **by **Jayne Foyer **in which she basically inserts me as a female A and talks about her death. It's wonderful and violent and filled with Beyond Birthday goodness. Read it. And **Viva la Vida, Kira **by** Miss Bright. **This is basically a parody of the last episode and all the amazingness that happened. On my birthday I might add. Read it. I command you to read them both.

Thanks for reviewing!

**2lazy2login: **Don't worry. I have no intention of letting Rei slip into the background. I intend for her to be a very vital player in the second half. So while she may seem a bit subdued here, there will be definitely enough action to make up for it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sara and Kisa:** Ahaha medication…I probably should take you. Sorry about the errors, but I swear the website does a couple of them. Anyway it probably was my fault. Periods and commas are small on my screen and hard to see. Thanks for reviewing!

**SweetHearts4L: **What would I say? Hmm… "Oh I was off having an affair with the rest of the DN crew. Haven't you wondered why the kids look nothing like you and aren't named after anyone in either of our families?" Something like that ^_^ Lol 18 and 15 isn't too bad of a difference. We'll just lie to the coppers. Thanks for reviewing!

**K: **Ah yes. The fight scene. I've been itching to write that for a while. Thanks for reviewing!

**AlbinoButterfly: **D: How can you write like that? Internet speak how you amaze me… Minagawa. Minagawa is dumb enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gwen: **I'll try to keep the wait from being too painful :) Glad l seems in character despite his fluffy tendencies. Thanks for reviewing!

**Clarice:** Ahaha thanks for reassuring me :) And Minagawa is crazy. That is why. Yes, there will be a lemon suggestion, but only a suggestion. I'm not quite comfortable writing full on stuff yet. Though I'm totally fine with reading it… Thanks for the review!


	29. Conspirator

**TCLA: So, because I'm a horrible person with horrible cliff hangers, I'm gonna let Mello handle this.**

**Mello: …that should probably insult me,**

**TCLA: It should.**

**Mello: But because you picked me before Near, I'll ignore that. TCLA owns NONE, I repeat NONE, of the DN cast. She only owns her own OCs and a few original scenes.**

**TCLA: My friend wants you to be her lover.**

**Mello: I'm also going to ignore that.**

Chapter 29 Conspirator

"Ah…no. I'm sorry. That's not me," a small voice corrected.

My eyes focused on the speaker, an action that was much more difficult due to the poor lighting and multiple blows to my head. I blinked furiously, willing the figure to become clear. Slowly a face began to take shape.

"Kinoshita?"

A small smile tugged on the man's face. Immediately I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. My disoriented mind had associated the relief of pain and the show of kindness with Tai. In my emotionally wrecked state I felt the strange urge to cry for my friend.

"I know I'm a bit of a disappointment…" he said incorrectly interpreting my facial expressions.

"No. I'm glad you're here, it's just…" I hung my head not wanting to meet his eyes, "I thought you were someone else." He waited for clarification. "Someone who's dead." He nodded, and I looked up. He was averting my gaze now; I was sure because he knew I wouldn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

"I see." He lifted the damp cloth, carefully rubbing away the blood off my face. I held still as best as I could, aware that movement would only irritate the already damaged flesh during the cleaning.

"Your nose isn't broken," he muttered, "but it should definitely be left alone for a while. Your lip is bleeding heavily, but it hasn't split and doesn't need stitches. In fact," he turned my head trying to get better light on the various bruises and cuts, "you won't need any stitches."

"What about my arm?"

He lightly ran his fingers over the arm that had been pinned beneath me. I kept my mouth shut despite the flare of pain it had triggered.

"It's heavily bruised, but I'm not sure if there's any muscle or tissue damage. I should probably brace it or something to prevent any further damage." He got on his knees, unlocking the cuffs around my wrists and ankles. He started fumbling with the ropes.

"Why are you here?" The question escaped me before I even recognized it as a thought. His fingers faltered momentarily on the ropes. He bowed his head.

"Minagawa-sama wants you recognizable on camera. And he knows he won't be able to give you medical attention without…w-without finishing the job." I nodded. This should have bothered me, but I only felt a dull acceptance. I sensed there was more to the answer, but I didn't pressure him for it.

The ropes fell from around my waist and automatically I started rubbing my wrists. I examined my arm. Purple bruises were blossoming across it; the weight of the chair combined with mine had done some damage. Hesitantly I moved it. A sigh of relief escaped me.

"It's fine," I said letting it drop down to my side again.

"Can you stand?"

Carefully, I tested my weight out on my legs. They appeared steady enough to stand, but I wasn't sure about walking. I got to my feet leaning heavily on the chair; I had experienced first-hand the wrath of the concrete floor and had no desire have my head become reacquainted with it. I was pleased to see I could manage standing.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

He offered me a hand. I paused for a moment before taking it. I wobbled a bit, but this way someone would catch me before I hit the ground. Hopefully. Slowly he led me down a hall, stopping outside of a door. He pushed it open revealing cracked white tile.

A bathroom. I stepped inside. Mold was more rampant in here, most likely from the leaky pipes. Roach poison was lined up along the walls.

"I-I'll just leave you to it," he muttered, shutting the door behind him. The door knob didn't have a lock on it, but I heard his weight lean heavily against the door, offering me as little privacy as he could while preventing Minagawa from coming in.

I felt a wave of nausea overcome me and I hurriedly flipped open the lid of the toilet. I fell on my knees, hearing the distant sound of retching as my stomach twisted unpleasantly. I gagged, my chest heaving, though I didn't vomit.

I sat on the dirty tile, bringing my knees up to my chest as I tried not to hyperventilate. I shuddered, a feeling of grime covering me. It was all consuming; the feeling of self disgust. It was irrational, I knew, to blame myself for what had happened. For the pain I was sure to face and the blows I had already felt.

It was a left over reaction from when I was a child. It felt like I was being punished. And it felt like I deserved it. The feeling was unjustified and out of place here in the lair of a madman, but my knowledge of this didn't eradicate the residual feel of shame and guilt.

I tucked my knees in closer and a twisted smile appeared on my previously blood colored lips. It was funny how I had picked up his habits. L's. The desire for comfort in an unfamiliar situation and my body responded like this. He would have smiled, pleased he was influential enough to cause this sort of reaction. Light would have smiled too. Amused that I was mimicking the dark-eyed detective though he would have tried for stern.

I hauled myself to the feet, the thought of L and Light motivating me to take advantage of the privacy. I peered into the filthy mirror, disfigured by cracks and what looked like some form of tarnish.

The girl staring back at me was hardly recognizable. Her hair was matted with drying blood and she regarded me warily as if afraid I would lash out shattering the fragile surface she was dependent on. Brown eyes were distant, already recoiling from pain that hadn't occurred. Her face was swelling, covered in cuts and bruises that had yet to fully form.

I grinned at her, trying to reassure her. She grimaced back her teeth red and brown. I blanched hastily spitting into the sink. Red seeped across the porcelain down the drain. I cupped water in my hands, hastily trying to erase the copper metallic taste that now dominated my mouth. The water eventually ran clear, and I splashed some on my face, the stinging feeling gratifying.

I did my best to wash the feeling of filth off me with only the water from the sink. I doubted I would have this opportunity again. My eyes flickered to the door, curious how much time I had left alone and if an examination of the cabinet below the sink was reasonable.

I decided to chance it, knowing Kinoshita wouldn't do anything in retaliation. I knelt down, praying the hinges wouldn't squeak and was relieved that the door swung open silently. I sifted through the contents, a wave of disappointment washing over me.

There was nothing that even the most talented officer could use to assist in escape. But perhaps it was foolish of me to hope. Insane did not mean stupid. And Minagawa and Kinoshita would remember their training.

And what would I have done if I had found some sort of weapon? Render Kinoshita unconscious? And then done what? Assuming Minagawa didn't hear me or notice my elimination of Kinoshita's interference, find the exit? I had no idea where I was. Or whether or not escape was a good idea in my present condition. And even if I did make it back to headquarters relatively intact, I wouldn't put it past Minagawa to kill or maim Kinoshita out of spite.

So I would stay, in hopes L would find me before too much damage had been done.

Upon reaching this decision, I felt a sense of calm return. The fact that I had made a choice, was comforting. It made me feel as if I had some control despite the fact I was backed into a corner. It would make this horrible episode easier to endure. Because I intended to endure.

I carefully pushed open the door, not wanting to send Kinoshita sprawling to the floor. I felt his weight relent and he offered me his arm once more, leading me back to what I supposed could be called my room.

He sat me down in the chair, treating me much like a wild animal that would either bolt or bite back in fear.

"I-I'm going to get you food," he informed me. I nodded dully, not feeling any sort of appetite but knowing food was crucial. There was no telling if it would be withheld at some point in the future. "If I leave you untied, will you stay?" There was a soft pleading tone to his voice. I nodded again. Running was no longer an option.

A relieved smile broke out on his face, which I returned weakly. The absence of blood must have made a difference, because he did look reassured despite my mirror-self's reaction. He left and came back shortly, a tray in hand.

Another weak smile broke out on my face at the sight of ramen. How stereotypical. But I couldn't find any complaint. I doubted my stomach would have held onto anything else. I noticed the absence of chopsticks, but didn't comment. Minagawa's orders I supposed. Not only to degrade me but prevent some sort of potential weapon.

I ate quietly, and Kinoshita watched just as silently. He was unobtrusive though. He displayed an air of one making sure a child didn't choke, rather than monitoring a prisoner. When I finished the ramen he offered me a bottle of water which I drank just as quickly, though I doubted I would have to worrying about the bathroom. I was most likely nearing dehydration both from unconsciousness and then the blood loss. My body would hold onto any moisture it could find.

"I have to tie you up again," he said gently.

"Alright," I answered my voice cracking slightly. I put my hands behind my back again, wincing at the metallic clicking at both my wrists and ankles. And then came the rope. He tied me much more loosely, I noticed. I could shift a little, nothing obvious to Minagawa, but it was comforting that I could move at all.

"You should try to sleep. It's going to start over again tomorrow." I didn't say anything, but I didn't need to. How could I respond? "Goodnight." He left, the light's flickering off behind him followed by the sound of a door closing and the lock of a dead bolt.

I waited until I was sure he couldn't hear.

"…good night."

~L's POV~

"Watari, explain the situation," I ordered dully, watching as all the monitors being to display a loading icon. Light and his father stared in shock, wrenched away from their frantic research.

"The main frame is having foreign content streamed straight into it. It hasn't damaged any of our existing files, nor is it duplicating or deleting data."

I tilted my head, my thumb in my mouth. This was far too coincidental. Rei is taken and then somehow someone hacks into an immensely complex system I had Matt create over the course of years. I knew firsthand of Matt's abilities; no one would deliberately choose to hack into such a complicated system without a valid reason.

"Should I attempt to eliminate the intrusion?" Watari asked from the speaker.

"No. I'm curious about the files being streamed in. For the time being, do nothing. I don't want to disrupt the process." Light sent me a knowing look.

"You think this has something to do with Rei," he said slowly. I gave a short nod.

"Or the Kira investigation. Still I find it highly suspicious the system would be hacked on the same day of Rei's disappearance." Light nodded back, unable to completely repress the feeling of excitement he felt at the possibility of news of his sister.

"_Hello, L. I believe I've got something you want. Say hello, Kira."_

"What?" Light asked getting to his feet. "This…maniac, thinks Rei is Kira?" He turned to me. "Ryuzaki?"

"Light I suggest you stay quiet, lest we miss crucial information," I said lowly, focusing on Rei. For the moment, she looked relatively well. There was strength in her eyes as she stared back at the camera. She knew we were watching.

Almost like she had somehow known I had reached this conclusion, she sat up, her shoulders thrown back, her chin tilted defiantly upwards. Her lips pressed firmly together. She would not obey this madman. I felt a surge of pride.

"_So disobedient. But don't worry L. I intend on breaking her of that before I return her to your custody. Shall we begin then Kira?"_

The chain went taut between Light and I. Our eyes flickered towards each other, before moving back to the screen.

"_I'm not Kira." _

"_Wrong answer."_

I bit my thumb, watching helpless as Rei was slapped. I had viewed enough interrogations to know the nature of the blow. It hadn't meant to do damage, merely to irritate and humiliate. Rei's mouth formed a small "o" of surprise. She didn't even grace her captor with a response, instead lifting her gaze back to the camera.

He questioned her again. She responded. He slapped her.

It continued in this way, until Rei couldn't even raise her head. His roughly tugged on her hair forcing her head up, asking one more time. She answered, spitting blood on his face. I felt satisfaction at this display of retaliation. He threw her to the ground, and the video ended there.

"Minagawa." The whisper came from behind me. I sent Soichiro a sharp look.

"You know this man," I said flatly.

The man ran his hand through his hair, distress evident on his face.

"He worked underneath me…but he was let go. There was an incident, with…Rei. I felt it would be best not to inform her of his departure."

"This incident," I probed, "it had to do with the Kira case, I assume."

"Yes," Soichiro agreed miserably.

"That would explain his belief that Rei is Kira…" I mused to myself. There was a tugging on the chain. I frowned. "What are you doing Light?" I turned to the auburn haired boy.

"I'm searching for buildings in the area that could possibly be Rei's location," Light answered, his voice surprisingly patient despite the situation. Light let out a sigh, finally facing me. "We're on the same side Ryuzaki, I just find it hard to be as passive as you."

I mulled this over. The fact that Light had reached the same conclusion as I had about being on the same side only served to further illuminate our similarities.

"You believe Rei is still somewhere in the area?" I asked, knowing this would suffice to show Light I understood and agreed with him. A small smile broke out on his face, glad I was cooperating.

"Yes," Light launched into his explanation. "Rei can't have been moved too far. The fact we already had contact from Minagawa is proof of this. Minagawa will have chosen to remain close by in order to return Rei once she's…confessed. Then there's the computers themselves that sent the signal-"

"Computers?" I interrupted stressing the plural.

Light nodded, his fingers moving across the keyboard bringing up a file. Light gestured towards various data on screen.

"Here we see that the signal originated from a single computer and divided up the file, sending it to several different networks. Separately, they would just be useless data, unable to trace back to the source without the user's consent. Then the separate files would be streamed to us, coming together as a single file, while the sender erased all traces of the files from the go-between machines," Light explained.

"I'm impressed, Light." He smiled modestly at the praise. Though I had no patience for the golden boy act, I chose not to reveal that to his father. "But I don't believe that it can't be traced."

Light's smile fell from his face. He disliked being told he was wrong; another similar quality.

"Ryuzaki, there's too many variable involved, by the time you can identify even one of the networks involved all trace of the original signal is erased," Light argued.

"I believe Light, the phrase is, 'I know a guy,'" I countered, shutting down the argument.

~Rei's POV~

"Wakey wakey Kira," a voice simpered in my ear.

The effect was immediate. I sat up, alarm clear on my face. Minagawa laughed at the fear I had shown, and I erased the emotion off my face. Something was different.

My hands were in front of me now, secured to a table that hadn't been there before. My palms pressed flat against the metal surface and I was found I was unable to retract my fingers. I felt vulnerable, weak. And I knew that was his intent. My stomach started to twist.

My mind started creating scenarios. Torture that would relate to this form of restraint. Images of blood and severed fingers came to mind.

No. That wasn't going to happen. Minagawa wanted me alive and relatively healthy. In this environment, infection in the event of losing a finger or two…or three…was almost unavoidable. Kinoshita wouldn't be able to treat something on that scale. No. It was more likely he'd be breaking something. The image of a sledgehammer coming down on my hands filled my mind.

Minagawa grinned, knowing the feeling of unknown was killing me.

"Let's begin shall we?" He purred gesturing once more to the camera behind him. A sense of calm came over me again, just like yesterday. Was it yesterday? Or today? There was no way of knowing what time it was and whether or not my food had been drugged prolonging my unconscious moments.

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

A step closer.

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

Closer.

"Are you Kira?"

I swallowed.

"No."

I saw a glint of metal.

He was following the rule of three. Of fairytales. Three wishes. Three tasks. Three bears. And now three questions. Three chances to get it right.

"Wrong answer Kira."

I stared in horror at the pliers he pulled out. I had seconds to prepare myself before he yanked.

A choked sob was caught in my throat, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I exhaled heavily, my mouth parted in horror as I stared at what was dangling from the pliers.

My thumb nail.

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

The words had a strangled quality to them. Blood welled from where my nail used to be. It stung, worse than the biting slaps.

"Are you Kira?"

"No."

There would be no variation we both knew.

"Are you Kira?"

I looked at the camera, my eyes glazed over with tears.

"No."

He yanked.

I couldn't stop the scream that escaped from my throat.

~Author's Note~

Hmmm, my B-ness is showing. Blood probably shouldn't appeal to me so much… More fun Rei torture time! YAY!

FIREMAGE GUESSED RIGHT!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Gwen: **I'm blushing from all the compliments. You seriously just managed to address every single one of my concerns in one review and assured me it was good. I love you. So much. If I could, I would pat your head :)

**Anna Marie: **I made you cry? SUCCESS! No, not really. But I'm glad the story got such an emotional reaction.

**L is alsomer than you: **EdXAl? As in the Elric brothers O.O Wow…glad you've got the guts to support that pairing. I'm a EdWin fan, but to each her own right ^_^ And I HEAVILY support RoyRiza. Thanks for the review!

**K: **Thank you my sharp lettered friend! Doesn't K seem like a pointy letter?

**AlbinoButterfly: **YES SURPRISE! And I forgive you, but the letters seriously made me double take. I thought I suddenly developed intense dyslexia for a second. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jayne Foyer: **LUCILLE! ONI-CHAN! Hi. I love you. So much. Despite your tallness. YES! YOU TOO FELL PREY TO THE CLIFFHANGER! Your reviews are always so enthusiastic. I love it. I knew you would like the bits with Light and L. And I adore you. Stop writing so many wonderful oneshots. It makes me jealous. LOVE YOU!

**Clarice:** HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ^_^ Hope it's a good one! Eat lots'o cake for me. Typos FTW! Love you :)


	30. Planning

**Matt: Wow. I'm actually in the story before any other Wammys.**

**TCLA: Yep. I like you. Probably because I've created a whole personality around you that is most likely totally inaccurate.**

**Matt: Well, what can you do? So Alex here doesn't own DN, just her own OCs and a handful of original scenes.**

Chapter 30 Planning

Blood pooled around my fingers, paint dripping from an artist's brush. If I had been clawing at the lid of a coffin, I doubt any more damage could be done. I shrank away from the thought of being trapped beneath the ground, still alive.

The beds of my nails flared red, bared to the elements. It hurt of course. And after the third nail, my screams had been reduced to animalistic wails; primal and raw.

And now I was…what?

Minagawa had left, along with the camera. But that didn't account for the distant floating feeling.

Pain loosely held me tethered to consciousness, the throbbing and stinging reminding me I was in fact alive.

Trauma. Something about trauma. I recalled that much. My mind was trying to cope by retreating in my consciousness. I tried to shake my head to clear my thoughts, I needed to be awake. Everything felt murky. I needed…

"Rei? Are you alright?"

Who was that? It was…

"Rei, I need you to listen to me."

He sounded urgent. Desperate.

Pressure against my fingers accompanied by more stinging.

"Come on Rei. You can't give in now. What about your family? Your father! You have a brother right? Light?"

_Light. _

That was important. Light was important. My brother. My twin. My thoughts came together, using Light as a focusing point.

"Yes! And you have a sister! And a mother! And Matsuda!" All of this was whispered very enthusiastically. "And the investigation team! L!"

_L._

_L!_

My eyes opened. Kinoshita was kneeling in front on me, swabbing the indents where my nails used to be with rubbing alcohol. That would account for the stinging. He smiled weakly, relief evident on his face.

"Thought I'd lost you for a moment."

"I'm alright." My tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

"Good." He started wrapping a bandage over my nail bed. "Because I'm going to get you out." This took a moment to register. His face was shining with excitement.

"What?" I hissed. If he helped me and it somehow went wrong…dead. He was dead.

"W-well," he stammered, thrown off by response. "Technically it will be L getting you out." I attempted to understand, but the pulsing in my head stopped me.

"Explain," I whispered flinching at the pain in my fingers.

"Tomorrow Minagawa-sama is going to attempt to use drugs to get you to confess," he paused seeing the panic on my face. "I don't know how bad they are, or what the side effects are, but I'm sure it won't cause any lasting damage." He waited until I nodded. "After that...well, Minagawa-sama isn't exactly patient…" Kinoshita swallowed heavily. "The day after he's going to start threatening you, and he's going to give you six hours to reconsider your answer, then well…"

"What is he threatening me with?" Kinoshita hesitated.

"…a nail gun." I momentarily stopped breathing. I could imagine the feeling of the nail piercing my skin… "But before he gives you the six hour deadline, he's going to arrange that you speak with L."

"I'm going to speak with L?" I asked elation obvious in my voice.

"Not in person obviously, but over the computer. And after that…I'm going to send him the address. That gives him a good couple of hours to prepare without risking your safety." I could hear the pride in Kinoshita's voice.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'll probably try to distract Minagawa-sama."

Panic broke out across my face. I shook my head. "No, he'll kill you. The second you get the message to L, you're gone. Out of here, Tokyo, Japan… I don't care where. But far away." Kinoshita slumped.

"I'm always running away. I wanted to be brave…" he sounded so much like Matsuda.

"You are being brave, but if you stay, Minagawa might try to use you as a hostage or even a decoy for L."

"…California." I blinked. He smiled to himself. "I've always wanted to go to California." I smiled back.

"I'll look you up there when all this shit is over," I promised.

"Deal."

~L's POV~

_L-_

_Hey, I got your message. I've got just the thing you need. It's already downloading on your side ;) I had fun breaking my own security. You better make another "visit" soon. Mells is going nuts with boredom. Which is bad news for N. And me. He's already trashed three of my games. I expect to be reimbursed since Roger shut down my business ;) You better solve all this Kira crap soon._

_-M__2_

I couldn't help but smile at the note my third in line sent me. Very little was dedicated to the actual purpose I had contacted him; but that was Matt's personality. He was far more laidback then the leading two contenders for the position, Mello and Near.

He preferred working behind the scenes, if working at all, versus the well known title of L. which of course led to his "business" which dealt with creating computer programs for anyone willing to pay. Matt had a "don't ask don't tell" policy with his customers. Of course I had discovered it merely days after its founding, but allowed it to continue, curious how long Matt could hide it from Roger. After seven months, I let Roger in on it and Matt's "business" was shut down.

Despite the fact I had never met any of my current successors, excluding Mello, we had an understanding; while they were training to later inherit my position, I would not chastise them for acts that were detrimental to the mind set needed for the job. Namely, I often looked the other way when they preformed questionable acts because I felt that their abilities to hide such acts was crucial to becoming L. This of course made me unpopular with the staff of the Wammy house, but I ignored their opinions. They were of little value to me.

"Light, my contact responded. He has already installed the necessary programs." Light still slightly irritated with our earlier disagreement merely shot me a look before checking the monitor. The irritation melted away and was replaced with an expression of awe.

"Ryuzaki, this is amazing! I never would have thought…" I watched as Light chattered about the makeup of the program, highlighting how impressive it was.

"Can you work it, Light?" I asked cutting him off.

"Of course…but it's all automatic. All I have to do is insert the resulting data," Light answered.

"So I would be correct in assuming that Rei's location will be narrowed down in correlation with the arrival of the next transmission?"

"Exactly." I nodded, satisfied with that for the moment.

I was aware I was avoiding my own personal feelings on Rei's disappearance. My small outburst at Matsuda had only hinted at the guilt and feeling of responsibility I had toward the matter. I was left with a feeling of helplessness and the inability to act; emotions I purposefully avoided in order to maintain my own sanity. For L to feel guilt at any of his decisions was suicide.

I frowned, dropping sugar cubes into my tea, already long cold. I couldn't afford to show weakness in front of Light. Despite his reminder of being on the same side, he was still a suspect, and he, at the very least, had been at one point Kira. But he was also Rei's brother and the closets intellectual equal I'd come across since leaving the Wammy House.

"Ryuzaki," Light scolded, grabbing my wrist. I blinked peering at the sugar overflowing from my cup. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I was distracted; this would have to end soon.

"Ryuzaki, we have another incoming transmission," Watari informed. Light immediately began typing rapidly, activating what would be our best chance at locating Rei.

_Wakey wakey Kira…_

_Let's begin shall we?_

_Are you Kira?_

_No. _

_Are you Kira?_

_No._

_Are you Kira?_

Rei hesitated, knowing some form of punishment was awaiting.

_No._

_Wrong answer Kira._

Rei's muffled cry, echoed throughout the room. She stared in horror at the nail that had been formerly attached to her finger. The process repeated itself, but this time she couldn't stop the scream that exploded from her throat.

My mind went blank.

* * *

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki stop!"

I frowned. Light's voice sounded quiet, though he was wasn't whispering. There was wind, I realized, stealing his volume and chilling me. We were on the roof. I frowned and turned towards auburn haired teen, his face becoming relieved when he saw me respond.

"Finally, I thou-"

"Why did you bring me up here, Light?" I asked, rare anger flowing through my voice. Light blinked momentarily confused before returning my angry tone.

"You brought us up here! You freaked out after seeing…" Light trailed off, his gaze drifting to the floor. "After seeing Rei."

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"A childish habit," I muttered.

"A habit?"

I nodded briefly, my thumb coming to rest on my lips.

"Merely a reaction I developed as a child. It was originally a way to cope and reflect, though I suppose…it later became a way to mourn."

My thoughts briefly flickered towards A and B. I always retreated to the roof after I failed.

"Mourn?"

A small sad smile tugged at my lips.

"I've had to mourn many, Light."

Light didn't answer.

I stared out at the skyline. Tall pillars of gray pierced the bright blue of the sky, seeming to puncture it. For a moment I allowed myself to wonder if it would rain when the sky finally did tear.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Light said softly.

"…"

"You don't have to answer. It was fairly apparent from your reaction… It's just surprising, that Rei would like someone like you, when we so obviously butt heads. So, I'm going to make an effort. To get along," Light clarified.

"Then I will do the same," I responded, surprising Light. "I am not oblivious to the bond you two share and I have no desire to belittle it." Light smiled.

"You should meet our family."

"I am already acquainted with your family." Light rolled his eyes.

"I mean, you should actually meet them in person rather than performing some complex background check on them. Sayu would love you."

I carefully observed him, looking for some hint of ill will, but I could find none.

"…perhaps, Light."

~Rei's POV~

I sat in anticipation of what I knew what was to come. The drugs. I repressed a shudder. I didn't deal well with drugs, even the simplest of pain killers often had me nauseous. I had concluded that it had all been mental and not actual symptoms, but without fail, I always felt ready to vomit.

I was even worse with injected serums. The needle made my skin crawl, and my veins literally burned with the introduction of the foreign substance. And I had little confidence in whatever Minagawa had managed to obtain.

One more day. One more day and L would come. Kinoshita would be safe, and Minagawa would be in custody.

"I can do this," I murmured to myself.

"Oh, I don't believe that Kira."

I froze, hearing Minagawa approach.

"Don't you know the first sign insanity is taking to yourself?"

"And I suppose kidnapping young girls under the delusion they are the world's most wanted serial killer is the second?"

Minagawa's hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off just enough air to prevent speech, but still keep me conscious.

"You better watch yourself girly." His fingers tightened. "I could return to you to L missing several vital body parts. Or maybe I'll just drive you crazy, eh?" He let go and air rushed back into my lungs.

He moved behind me and I felt a needle slide into my veins. I winced, biting at my already raw lip. He yanked it out. Not carrying about the unnecessary tug on my skin or the droplets of blood that oozed out. He stepped back, revealing the immense side of the needle as well as how much of the drug that was now running through my system. The slow burn began.

"Smile for the camera Kira."

"Go to hell," I spit out. Cringing at the feeling of fire moving through my veins. If I could I would have been clawing at my wrist, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Not very nice are we? Don't worry. This ought to mellow you out." My eyes slid out of focus as a sluggish feeling took over. "Works fast doesn't it?"

The sluggish feeling morphed into slap happy and I found myself struggling to hold back giggles.

I had something important to do…right? Things I couldn't say or talk about…what things? I honestly couldn't remember. I laughed. It was funny how I forgot.

"Are you Kira?"

"Kira? Pft ahahaha! No of course not silly! But I know who Kira is!"

"Who?"

"Well first it was Lighto, but then he got better, so we thought it was a little blonde model whose name sounds like…Lisa or something. But then she went all, 'MR. STALKER!' And then Ryuzaki and I were confused. But you know what?" I said seriously.

"What?" he asked eagerly. I giggled.

"Ryuzaki is gonna kick your ass! And he kicks hard!" I broke out laughing again.

"Are you Kira?" I blinked, confused.

"Who's Kira?"

"You!"

"Nu-uh. I'm Rei. But maybe the police station knows where Kira is. They're good at finding people." My head lolled to the side. "Your face still looks angry sideways. You should eat cake. Ryuzaki likes cake, but I think that's why he looks like a panda." I blinked an idea occurring to me. "But you don't want to be a panda do you?"

There was cracking sound as he struck me across the face. I laughed again.

"You little bitch!"

I frowned. "That's not nice. Ryuzaki and Light are gonna beat you up…" I trailed off, trying to focus my gaze. Euphoria blazed through my system and nonsense continued to escape my lips.

* * *

"Shit," I muttered as I registered the ache in my jaw. Clarity was slowly returning.

"I was told it would wear off fast," Minagawa commented. "Which means the side effects should begin soon." My mouth went dry.

Side effects. That sobered me quickly. Often it was the side effects that proved more dangerous than the drug.

Minagawa grinned as he saw the fear in my eyes.

"I hope you enjoy hallucinations, Kira."

He hadn't quite left the room when I started screaming.

I could attempt to describe what I saw, but I don't believe I could do it justice. Needless to say, I'll try.

My worst fears came to life in front of my eyes, all blending together to create the perfect form of fear.

Familiar faces came and went, taunting, screaming, grinning, with eyes red and teeth gleaming.

I saw Light and Kira, both as separate entities and as one. Easily changing like Jekyll to Hyde. Soft pleas changed to demands of surrender. Brown eyes becoming red and feral.

People I loved dying before my eyes only to be resurrected to befall the same fate. They begged me to save them, but I couldn't do anything.

None of it was real, that didn't cease to make it any less terrifying. Knowing that only served to make it worse. What would happen to me if any of it was true?

When the last images finally faded away like blood in water, I was shaking and embraced unconsciousness, whimpering as I did so.

~Author's Note~

So now there is a plan! YAY! L's gonna come save Rei. Took him long enough… And he and Light don't hate each other's guts, which is good. Matty makes a brief letter appearance and we get some fun time torture in.

Hope you all had a lovely Valentine's day. And if you were single, you can be my Valentine!

I'd also like to thank the first person I don't know, who like the Survivor Facebook page. You ROCK! I would say your name…but I don't want people to stalk you ^_^ If anyone wants to like it, it's **Survivor: A Death Note Fanfiction.** Woot for self promotion, right? And my author persona is Tcla San. I will friend you no matter what. Unless you start creeping on anyone else.

Thanks for the reviews! A lot of first time readers this round!

**LiLa:**OMG. You have the same name as the girl from Hey Arnold! O.O And thanks for the review ;) Unless it's pronounced Lee La. Then I suck.

**Gwen: **AWWWWWWWW. I love you. I know I ramble ridiculously in these, but I do. So much. *huggles* I love how you reviewed twice and tried to bribe me :D

**SweetHearts4L: **Lol tingly nails. I would make the chapters longer, but I like to separate the action a bit. I'll try to beef them up a little though. Zombies rule btw.

**AlbinoButterfly: **L and light need to step it up, neh? Don't worry. It's all building up o a heroic rescue scene :D

**Rabid Cream Puff:** Never watched/and or read Higurashi. What's it about? Mind glomps are excellent bribes :D woot for insomniac reading!

**K: **Yes I am a terrible insomniac. *high five*


	31. Rescue

**TCLA: So this arc is soon coming to an end! I have no idea if it does end or not in this chapter because I haven't written it yet.**

**Near: Poor planning on your part.**

**TCLA: Says the sheep whom Mello beat for once**

**Near: You act as if that matters to me. TCLA-san owns nothing, and will not amount to anything due to this.**

**TCLA: Harsh.**

Chapter 31 Rescue

Water was being pressed against my lips. I drank it gratefully, aware that my body was close to being dehydrated. The flow of water stopped and my eyes flickered opened, hoping for more. Kinoshita was standing above me, his face impassive. I immediately understood I wasn't to speak.

"Is she awake?" Kinoshita's gaze drifted to the floor.

"Yes," his voice was low and submissive.

"Then go set the camera up," Minagawa ordered. "We need to contact L fast." Kinoshita quickly moved away from me, fear appearing briefly on his face. "So Kira," my lips twisted into a frown at the name, "I have decided to be very generous and give you a chance to confess to someone other than myself."

"L." The word escaped me unthinkingly.

"That's right," he said mockingly. "And whether you confess to him or not, this will be your last day here." I caught the undertone. This was my last chance to confess alive.

"We better get started then," I answered, my voice much calmer than I actually was. He glared at me before whirling on Kinoshita.

"Is it ready?"

"Ah…y-yes," Kinoshita stammered.

"Then start it!" Kinoshita's hands shook as he started the connection.

We waited in silence. Kinoshita tremblingly pushed forward a speaker and retreated behind the camera. Obviously Minagawa didn't want Kinoshita to be seen.

I held my breath. Waiting.

_Rei._

The word came through, soft shock detectable on his end despite the voice filter.

"Good L, I wasn't sure if you would answer our little call," Minagawa said with a grin.

_Why have you contacted me? _

L sounded calm, disinterested almost.

"You have been getting our messages haven't you?"

_If you're referring to the recorded images of you torturing Rei under the pretense it would force her to admit to being Kira, then yes. We have received them._

"Then I should let you know that this is Kira's final ultimatum." I felt a sharp pressure against my head. "You see, while it's difficult for civilians to obtain guns, it's quite easy to purchase a nail gun. It's a perfectly good substitute, and works much better when you intend to leave the victim alive." The pressure was removed. "I'm curious as to how many times one can be shot throughout the body with nails before breaking down."

_That still does not explain why you have chosen now to contact me._

"Patience. I'm giving Kira the opportunity to confess to you. If she refuses, I give her six more hours to think about her answer. Then," Minagawa laughed, "well, then I get to test my little experiment." Minagawa roughly shook the chair. "You better get started Kira."

I stayed silent, my eyes shifting to Kinoshita, hiding behind the camera. I needed L to get the message and understand it wasn't a trap or some sort of distraction. That someone here was helping me. Someone like Tai. Tai. My eyes went back to the camera.

"Tai. Tai's here L. He's here L!" My voice went up, my tone wild, trying to convey what I truly meant. A sharp pain across my face. I had been slapped. Minagawa looked enraged.

_Rei. You misunderstand. Tai is dead. You attended his funeral._

There was nothing in his voice that said he understood, but his flat tone comforted me. He wouldn't risk showing emotion.

Minagawa relaxed. He was attributing my outburst to a leftover reaction from the drugs. "Well then, L. I believe we're done."

The video was cut and Kinoshita sagged to the floor, relief on his face. He made eye contact with me, along with a sharp nod. It had been sent.

~L's POV~

Tai. I felt a smile grow on my face. I understood immediately when she had said those words.

"Ryuzaki, why are you smiling?" Light demanded. "And who's Tai?"

"Tai is our way to Rei. I believe if we wait a few moments, then we will be able to discern Rei's location."

"But," I cut Light off with a gesture, my eyes focusing on the address that had just appeared on the monitors.

"Light, please cross reference this address with the general area we determined Rei to be." Light's fingers flew across the keyboard. "Light?"

"It fits," Light breathed. "We know where Rei is."

"Watari," I called over the intercom. "We have located Rei. I presume you already have the supplies needed. Please bring them."

"Ryuzaki, what's the plan?" The teen turned towards me, determination on his face.

"The plan, Light. Is that you and your father will remain here, while the remainder of the team will retrieve Rei."

"What? You expect us to stay here?" I frowned, was he really going to argue now?

"Light, I believe I had already explained this. I cannot allow you to become involved. Your emotional attachment to Rei will cloud your judgment."

"What about the handcuffs?" Light said, grasping at straws. "I have to come with you."

"I was going to remove the handcuffs, if only for a brief period. They would inhibit my performance."

Watari entered the room, wheeling various weapons and ammunition on what had previously been a desert cart. I delicately picked up a gun, and loaded it gingerly. My expression turned sour. I detested guns.

"Performance?" Light asked, skeptically.

"Pick a target Light." He paled.

"What? You can't be serio-"

"Pick a target Light," I said firmly.

"The center of the wall," he said quietly. He had barely finished speaking when I fired. Light flinched, visibly shaking. I had forgotten he hated guns as much as I did.

"I apologize Light. That was insensitive me, especially after your father pretended to murder you. But as you can see," I gestured to the hole, "my aim is impeccable." Light swallowed heavily.

"You're right," he muttered, "I won't be able to do anything to help."

"Then you're understanding what I am requiring on your part," I prompted. Realization dawned on Light's face.

"You want me unconscious. If you're unable to monitor me in person, you want me unable to act or think." I nodded.

"Ryuzaki," Light's father started to protest, "this is unesse-"

"Alright," Light agreed. "Do you have a sedative prepared or anything?"

"Something like that," I muttered, letting my fist fly towards his face. My kicks were much stronger than my punches, but I felt Light deserved this small kindness at the very least. The hit was solid. Light's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, his head hitting the floor again.

"Light!" I ignored the cries coming from the previously silent task force and tugged Light's body to the couch and handcuffing him to the coffee table; nailed to the ground for extra precaution.

"Yagami-san if he begins to regain consciousness before we return, I'm asking that you put him back under." Light's father stared at me in horror.

"Isn't there a sedative or something I could give him?"

"I suppose if you can find an alternative method, then that would be acceptable as long as he remains unconscious."

I turned to the other members of the task force, struggling into the Kevlar Watari provided. Watari of course was already prepared, true to form. His sniper rifle was already loaded. I gave them a nod, my eyes moving from Matsuda, nervously holding his gun away from anything to Mogi stoically standing apart from the group to Aizawa, frowning as per usual.

"Let's go."

* * *

The building was old and grimy. It fit every cliché created for situations such as these. Perhaps I would have laughed if my purpose here had been different.

I approached slowly. Alone, I had insisted upon that. The other officers were simply there to provide back up and prevent escape. Watari was currently perched on the fire escape of one of the surrounding buildings.

I slinked to the side of the building, an alley. This was my best chance at entering undetected. A fire escape clung precariously to the worn out bricks. There was a door, as I had known there would be, and it opened easily. I didn't know if this was ignorance or confidence on Minagawa's part, or if the person helping Rei had been behind it. I didn't dwell too much on the fact.

It was dark inside, despite the daylight. The few grimy windows stopped light from fully entering. I was looking for some sort of a basement. I had managed to gather that much from the videos. It had been darker than this in the video, hinting it had been underground along with the background sounds such as a generator.

My eyes found stairs in the gloom, leading downward. I didn't hesitate to take them. The room they led to was empty, save for a camera. I was close then. There was another door in the room, it was ajar and I could hear a voice on the other side.

"Kinoshita's gone. He told didn't he?" There was a dry laugh. "It's a good thing I've got you then. Isn't it Kira?"

I pushed the door open.

~Rei's POV~

The nail gun was pressed firmly against my head. I kept silent, knowing one wrong word would leave me with a nail in my skull.

The door swung open. Minagawa tensed, pressing the gun even harder. A familiar slouched figure emerged, his white shirt reflecting the little light in the room.

"Ryuzaki."

"Rei."

There was a painful twist of the gun.

"So you're Ryuzaki, eh? Can't say you look like much."

He was here. He was here. He was here. I was incapable of thinking anything else.

"So what's your plan? How are you going to make me release her? You're unarmed, and even if you were, if you tried anything she would be dead."

"I was going to propose an exchange. Me for her. I assure you, L would be quite willing to negotiate with you in order for my safety." God his voice. I had missed that voice. "L is already reexamining Rei's involvement with the Kira case, so there is no probability of her escaping the blame." I stayed still, reason finally returning to me. L was going to talk our way out of this.

L approached slowly, holding his hands up in a submissive gesture. I felt the grip on the gun slacken. Minagawa's finger pulled back. And I saw L's foot before Minagawa did. But what L didn't see, and I did, was Minagawa's finger move back to the trigger.

I screamed, a stabbing pain assaulting me. Blood dripped from the wound, sliding across my skin. My shoulder, I realized in a haze of red. He had gotten my shoulder. Where was L? Where was L?

"Ryuzaki?" I asked. My eyes focused on him. He was still standing, I noticed with relief. Minagawa was on the floor; knocked out, I presumed. He turned towards me upon hearing the alias.

"Are you alright?"

"He…got my shoulder." L hissed at seeing the nail that somehow hadn't completely penetrated though the muscle

"Here, take this while I untie you." He pressed something metallic into my hand. My fingers curled around it, taking in the shape.

"A gun," I said blankly. The ropes slackened around me. "Civilians can't have them."

"You can argue about this later, for now we need to return to headquarters." L pulled me to my feet, careful to avoid contact with my shoulder. He took the gun back, replacing it with his hand.

"We're leaving him?"

"For now, yes. I will summon the proper authorities later," he explained distractedly. I must look bad if L was worried. Comforting.

A flight of stairs. A dark room, though brighter than where I had been before. L went to a door and turned the handle. He cursed under his breath in what sounded like English.

"It's locked." He paused for a moment. "The fire escape." We went up another flight of stairs and to a window, which L threw open. "Rusted through," he muttered. Another flight of stairs, The other side of the building. A window. L sighed in relief and went through.

"We can get through here." L offered me his hand, helping me onto the rickety metal. My head spun. I was getting light-headed from blood loss. L climbed down the first ladder helping me down after him. We got to the ground shortly afterwards. "Only a little more Rei." I nodded, mostly focusing on stopping myself from collapsing.

Things started to blur. Walking. The sound of a far off gunshot. A body hitting the ground. Voices. The starting of a car.

"Matsuda, you'll have to drive us back to headquarters. I need Watari to attend to Rei."

"What about the hosp-"

"Matsuda. Drive. Watari?"

"I need to remove the nail. Please restrain her."

I screamed. My shoulder was burning. I thrashed wildly, though I didn't move much. Someone was holding me down.

"…Rei."

I blacked out.

~Author's Note~

And so the torture arc concludes! Yay! Some of the vagueness of certain things will be cleared up next chapter. Because you all stuck with me through this, you'll get some well deserved fluff before we return to the plot of Death Note. Lucky you!

**OVER 500 REVIEWS!** Yikes. That's a lot. I honestly didn't expect to be this successful. Thank you guys so much for all your support!

I promise I will respond to every single review, but for now I'm a bit crunched for time this week. But I promise. All of you. Remember that!


	32. Reunion

**Minagawa: Why the hell am I here? Everyone hates me!**

**TCLA: You are here, because the person (an actual person mind you!), who was to say this, didn't send me her mouth words soon enough, and I ain't waiting on her. Damn Kira.**

**Minagawa: That bitch I kidnapped?**

**TCLA: …no, you stupid psychotic idiot.**

Chapter 32 Reunion

Soft and warm. And achy. But it was a muscle deep kind of ache one gets from running a marathon. It felt good in a strange way. Probably because it was much more muted then the sharp pains so kindly administered to me over the past few days. I was awake. There was no gentle transition from unconsciousness, something I was thankful for. I doubted I could handle any more disorientation. For a brief moment, I considered trying to fall asleep again, but decided that I needed to take advantage of being lucid for once.

I slowly looked out from under my lashes. My room. I was in my room at taskforce headquarters. Light was pouring in from a window, its curtains pulled aside, letting me know it was daytime. I opened my eyes all the way, blinking in the brightness. All the white of the room served to increase the light's intensity.

I turned my head, seeing L perched on a chair next to my bed. His thumb was pressed to his lips in his classic thinking pose. He was staring towards the window in contemplation, a small frown tugging at his lips. His hair was as messy as ever; a mop of black feathers and just as soft. The bags under his dark eyes were slightly more pronounced and I wondered if this was due to my absence. But he was still L. And as overused and cliché this is, he took my breath away.

"Hey," I said softly, not wanting to startle him.

He blinked owlishly, coming back from whatever theories and observations had been swirling invisibly in his line of sight. He stared at me in slight shock, a small smile finally appearing on his face.

"Hey," he answered matching my tone. This only served to make me smile in return. It was funny to hear such an informal word coming from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sincerely curious. He chuckled quietly shaking his head at me.

"You ask me if I am 'okay.' You are completely ridiculous." I simply waited for a serious answer and he sighed. "If you had asked me that twenty-four hours ago, I would have replied with a firm no, but yes, I am now 'okay.'"

"Good. I was worried."

"You were worried. Rei, I am not the one who was kidnapped and accused of being a mass murderer."

"Well not this time obviously," I teased, "but I would bet money that something of that nature has happened to you."

"Does being taken into custody by the police as a possible drug user, count?" I stared at him with wide eyes. "I am of course, joking." I stared at him for a few more moments before a small giggle escaped me. Now it was L's turn to stare as guffawed to my heart's content.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, getting rid of the tears that had pooled there, and struggled to sit up. L's eyes tightened and the laughter faded from them. Seeing this, I slumped back down on the bed.

"How bad am I?" I asked, proud of my casual tone. He paused.

"I do not see why that is pertinent."

"It's pertinent, because I want to get up, and if you don't explain to me the extent of my injures and let me decide if they will leave me bedridden, then I will attempt to stand and find out for myself."

"You are being far too stubborn for an invalid."

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't waste your time with me," I countered. L sighed.

"Luckily, you do not have any broken or sprained bones, nor any damage to vital organs. You lost a large amount of blood, but not enough to require a transfusion, but enough to leave you quite weak. The majority of the damage was due to bruising and dehydration. The wound on your shoulder should heal with no complications if you do not move it while the muscle tissue is repairing itself."

I nodded. There shouldn't be any issues with standing. I started to sit up again, but L stopped me with a pleading look on his face.

"What can I do to keep you in bed?" Ignoring the connotation of that… I bit my lip, quickly going over what had happened over the past few days and noticing the blanks in my memory.

"Tell me everything that happened," I decided. He tilted his head at me.

"You do not remember?"

"I know what happened on my side, but the last day is pretty fuzzy after we got down the fire escape. Besides, I want to hear you talk." I tried not to look embarrassed by that last sentence. I knew he clearly heard what I meant.

_I want to hear your voice._

He nodded, clearing his throat, making a show of getting ready to speak. This coaxed a smile from me.

"You are well aware of the circumstances. I sent you along with Watari and Matsuda to the store, trying to give you an opportunity to be outside." He shook his head. "I can't say I'll ever repeat the action." I smiled again. "Watari and Matsuda returned and informed me of your absence. I lost my temper towards Matsuda and ordered everyone excepting Light, your father and myself to search for you. We were to continue searching for Kira, hoping that you would somehow return in the meantime. Obviously that was not the case, and we were floundering hopelessly until the first video was sent." L's look turned to one of pride and admiration. "You were simply flawless during the first interrogation. I was too busy admiring you stubbornness to react badly."

L glanced away from me and resumed his staring towards the window for a brief moment. He smiled himself, clearly remembering something before picking up where he left off.

"I then called on a favor for a friend and we were able to narrow down your general location with the arrival of the next video. I did not react well to that one." He ran his hand along the bandages wrapped around my fingers. "I unknowingly dragged Light to the roof," he admitted sheepishly and I laughed at the mental image. "Then there was a day that we went without any sort of communication between your captor."

"What?" I interrupted. "You didn't get the drug video?" L froze.

"You were drugged," L said flatly. "We found a form of hallucinogenic inducing drug, but we were not aware you had been subjected to it."

"It's not fun," I said weakly, trying to joke. L stared at the floor broodingly. "Please. Finish."

"Very well. Then of course was the day we were allowed to communicate. Shortly after the transmission ended, we were sent the location of a building that was in the area we had already determined to house your location. I supposed Minagawa had an unwilling accomplice from your message." I nodded. "I…subdued your brother, and left your father with the task of keeping him unconscious. Then the remainder of the task force and I went to the location. I entered alone, under the impression it would be less dangerous to you. You of course are aware of what transpired when I came face to face with Minagawa," I nodded again.

"I then learned the door I had originally entered from was locked and we wore forced to use the fire escape. After that point, I was simply helping you to the car." He was leaving something out.

"I heard a gunshot," I prompted, "and the sound of a body falling."

"I was hoping you wouldn't recall that," he said with a small sigh. "Minagawa had been on the roof, he had appeared to be holding some sort of weapon. When Watari saw us leaving, he fired under the assumption Minagawa was attempting to murder us. Minagawa had been off balance and fell over the side of the building. He died instantaneously."

"And then?" I prompted again, sounding like a child trying to prolong a bedtime story.

"We brought you to the car and removed the nail in your shoulder. After that I suppose you lost any semblance of consciousness?" I nodded. "We simply returned and Watari's experience in first aide was put to the test."

I looked back on the entire story from L's point of view. He sounded so blasé about it. Like taking out a rouge police officer and rescuing kidnapped teenage girls had hardly been challenging for him. But then again, he was L. I shook my head at him in awe.

"Fascinating as that was, I'm still getting up," I said, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I carefully got to my feet. "See?" I gestured to the ground. "I'm fi-" I paused, a feeling rising in my stomach. "Shit," I murmured sprinting for the bathroom.

I skidded on the tile floor and threw open the lid of the toilet. L quickly followed me and asked in concern, "Rei, are you al-"

"BLEH!"

"Did you truly just say 'bleh' as you vomited?"

"Ugh. Yes…" I groaned, flushing the toilet. "You gave me painkillers didn't you?"

"…"

"I don't react well to painkillers. Even Advil and Tylenol get me nauseous. I have to take the kid dosage."

"Your father assured me it was merely a mental reaction," L justified.

"Well now we know it's not," I said calmly ignoring the bitter taste in my mouth and heaving myself to my feet. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I looked terrible. I suppose part of that could be contributed to the fact I had just _thrown up_ (damn painkillers), but the rest was surely a result of my captivity. I was pale. Not as bad as L obviously, but quite a difference from my normal coloring; most likely from blood loss. This of course forced the bruises littering my jaw and collarbone into focus. I was a splendid shade of white, blue, black, purple, yellow and green. My hair was oily, and still had some blood dried in it. Then there were my eyes. They looked huge in my face, complimented by a mixture of bags and black eyes from the multiple of blows I had taken to my face.

Rather than dwell on my horrid appearance, I focused mainly on the bags beneath my eyes. They looked almost as dark as L's. Now that was funny to me for some reason.

"We match," I said jokingly. L appeared over my shoulder in the mirror and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on the niche of my shoulder. He stared at me through the mirror, his eyes moving across all the bruises that decorated my face, finally coming back to my eyes. I shivered.

"I'm rather partial to your eyes without the bags actually," L complimented. "Especially the color. It's like a mixture of chocolate, honey, and coffee." I started to turn towards him a feeling swelling in my stomach…and then I was on my knees in front of the toilet again.

"BLEGH!"

L pulled my hair back, comfortingly stroking my face.

"It seems I am worse at being romantic than I thought. You are vomiting because of it."

"It's like I'm pregnant or something," I groaned.

"I find that highly improbable as we have never had intercourse."

I stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. L gave me an indignant look.

"Ryuzaki, you are such a prude. You couldn't just say we never had sex?" I teased.

"I am not a prude," he defended hotly.

"Are too."

"Misa has accused me of being a pervert. How can a pervert possibly be a prude?"

"First of all, you're an accidental pervert. It's not like you get off on it. Secondly, are you saying you would rather be a pervert then a prude?"

"…I feel like I cannot win this argument."

"Damn straight." L chuckled. "What?"

"I find it amusing when you swear."

"It's not unladylike?"

"I have never considered you a lady in the refined way. So no. I find it attractive."

"…you're weird."

"I accept this, but I am not the one who has had this entire conversation from in front of a toilet."

"Touché."

Sad as I was to stop our witty banter, L's reminder was a cue for the sour taste in my mouth to be a main priority for me. As well as getting a shower. I got up once more.

"Ryuzaki, would you mind grabbing my pajamas to change into?" I asked, pulling out my toothbrush and squirting liberal amounts of toothpaste on it. This is where you could see the family resemblance between Light and I; hygiene.

"Of course."

I started furiously brushing my teeth, trying to make up for the four (or was it five?) days I hadn't had access to one. When L reentered, I looked like a rabid dog with blue foam rather than the classic white with my toothbrush attractively sticking out of my mouth.

"Fank you," I said through the foam.

"You're welcome." A mischievous look appeared on L's face and he snaked his arms around my waist. "You know," he whispered directly into my ear, "I could help you with that shower."

If my face had been any redder, people would have stopped their cars waiting for it to turn green.

"Please remind me again, who is the prude?" L called over his shoulder as he left.

Damn you L.

Damn.

You.

* * *

Two showers later and three more sessions of brushing my teeth, I was dressed (sort of) and ready to continue my battle with L.

Any witty retorts I had prepared dried up in mouth at the sight of the food cart in the room. My stomach twisted, this time out of hunger, and my mouth began salivating.

"Oh my God," I groaned and attacked the metal cart. I quickly grabbed a plate and filled it. I knew that I wouldn't be able to eat much, but I also knew L would finish anything I didn't eat as the cart consisted mainly of fruit and pastries. "I'm in heaven," I murmured reverently. "There is a God and Watari is his nephew." L chuckled.

"I believe that was my reaction the first time I had Watari's cooking. Though I am amused you chose him to God's nephew," L said with a grin.

"En di you eet Atari?" I asked through a full mouth. L's grin grew wider and I swallowed. "When did you meet Watari?" I repeated more clearly.

"I met Watari when I was six years old. Shortly after that, he became my guardian," L said easily.

Guardian. L was an orphan. Or at the very least he didn't have a family. Not one that wanted him anyway.

"I understand." L gave me a small smile.

"Thank you." I blinked in confusion.

"For what?" I asked honestly.

"For not saying, 'I'm sorry,'" L quoted.

I had said those exact same words to him after I had told him about Tai.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

"I am not ashamed of my past. Watari has long since been the only parental figure I've ever known. It has ceased to matter to me. You can ask me anything you would like."

"How old are you?" I blurted out.

"Twenty-four," L answered easily. "Does my age matter?"

"Not really, I was just curious… I mean you threw me a birthday party and I've almost known you for a year, and I was wondering if I missed it."

"No, you have not missed my birthday this year," L said with a chuckle.

"So you're turning twenty-five," I mused. "Damn you're old. I'm with an old man." L's chuckle turned into full out laughter. "Will you tell me when your birthday is?" L pursed his lips.

"Mm…no. It's much more entertaining to have you discover it for yourself."

"Damn you old man," I muttered.

"Why do I feel as if you've waited quite a long time to use that line?"

"…because I have." L started laughing. I pouted. "Stop laughing." When he didn't stop, I took this an invitation to make him. More specifically, I kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss, his lips curving up and his shoulders shaking. I could feel the rumble of the laugh in his chest, jarring me as well before finally reciprocating. We pulled apart after a moment and the smile was still apparent on his face.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I've been wondering if I was ever going to hear those words from you," L admitted brushing my hair back from my face. "I would feel quite stupid if I had confessed and you hadn't reciprocated my feelings."

"Which translates as…?" I trailed off, forcing him to say it. He led a trail of kisses from my collarbone to my ear.

"I love you as well."

"The guy is allowed to say 'I love you' first, you know," I answered. L nodded.

"However you forget that this is my first relationship with someone. I have no idea on when it is the norm to say such things. Especially considering Misa is the only person who has ever confessed love to someone around me. Clearly the attraction wasn't as instantaneous between she and Light," L explained. I waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Excuses, excuses. And for your information, I found you attractive immediately. I just wasn't _attracted _to you. There is a difference."

"I will nod and pretend I understand this difference." I laughed.

"Do you find Misa pretty?" L wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Fine. Bad example. What about Naomi Misora?"

"I suppose…I may have thought that in passing."

"And did you find yourself experiencing feelings for her?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"I do not think most girlfriends ask questions like this with your good nature. I have a feeling I would have been slapped with anyone else," L observed. I snorted.

"Ryuzaki, we hardly follow the normal pattern of relationships."

"Touché. Now I suppose you would like to see the task force? Mainly meaning Light and your father." I stood up and started moving to the door. L frowned, pretending to be put out with my eagerness. "And I was so enjoying having you all to myself…"

"Whine all you want later, Ryuzaki," I called over my shoulder increasing my pace. As a result, I reached the elevator much sooner than he did. When he saw my impatient face he slowed down even more. I rolled my eyes and rocked in place. He smiled when he finally reached the elevator door he took my hand. I sighed, but relaxed and his smile grew.

The door to the elevator opened and we stepped out, descending the steps that led to the investigation room. L released my hand, allowing me to walk the final steps alone.

He was bent over a desk, handcuffed to it actually, and he was typing something in a flurry.

"Hey, bro."

Light stiffened and turned towards me, a smile appearing on his face and growing every second.

"R-"

"REI!"

I closed my eyes associating the scream of my name to ending up on the floor. After a few moments, I realized I was still vertical, and I cautiously opened an eye. Matsuda was sprawled across the floor staring dazedly at the ceiling. L was staring at him in mild interest.

"Matsuda, I suggest you refrain from greeting Rei too overenthusiastically, she is still recovering. Please do not force me to subdue you again," L ordered.

"What did you do!" I said in horror.

"You did not see?"

"I closed my eyes!"

"…then I will not tell you."

I shook my head at him. He still was completely impossible. I sighed at him before turning to the rest of the task force.

"I missed you guys," I said fondly. Matsuda gurgled incoherently on the floor.

"Love you too, Matsu," I said with a grin.

"Rei," Dad muttered gruffly, "if you ever do anything like that to me again…" I hugged him midthreat.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He relaxed against me. I pulled away. "I really am sorry," I repeated aiming this at everyone.

Aizawa shook his head.

"You had us worried kid." I smiled and hugged him as well, deciding that everyone, whether they wanted one or not, was getting a hug. But Matsuda's could wait until he could move again. I finished my round of hugs, walking over to Light, who was awkwardly chained to the desk.

We didn't say anything, just smiled looking at each other. For that moment, the task force ceased to exist. It was just Light and I. Just like always. I broke the silence when I caught sight of the bruise on Light's face.

"What happened?" I asked, the concern obvious in my voice.

"Um, well…Ryuzaki needed me unconscious so he could leave and detach the handcuffs and well…he punched me," Light explained lamely.

"Ryuzaki," I said dangerously over my shoulder.

"…"

"Come here."

"I think I will stay here and make sure Matsuda doesn't choke on his own tongue," L responded. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Damn old man."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"Are you alright?" Light asked interrupting me anxiously.

"…actually, I'm okay. Strange right? But…I'm okay." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm okay."

~Author's Note~

And so the fluff begins. I'm approximating about a chapter and a half more of fluff, and then we get back on track with the plot. Yeah, remember Yotsuba? The actual plot of Death Note? Yeah, me either.

So, last week's lack of response to reviews was due to Guys and Dolls, the musical I was in. It was fantastic, but now I can focus on this again and my New York trip next week with my choir (lives in SoCal). But I'll still be updating :D

Anyway, thought I should tell ya'll something awkward. I had my first yaoi dream. BXLXLight. Yeah. That was awkward to wake up from…

Thank you for reviewing!

**Gwen:** High five girlie! Way to support the fic! Glad you liked the hallucinations. They were fun to write.

**K:** It's a bit redundant now, but L saves Rei. Please don't send the wolves. I'll be good! I promise!

**Katybugg: **DUDE! SO DO I! That was my intention when choosing the premise. I've seen a lot of crappy Light has a twin, and I was all, "PFFFT. This is sad. I can do better." Because honestly, the idea has potential. It's just normally crappy. It seems like I've succeeded, or at the very least, haven't completely failed.

**AlbinoButterfly: **No worries. L will definitely meet Sayu. I like your anger towards Minagawa.

**Rabid Cream Puffs: **TWIN POWER! I have a twin, but we're not actually related. We just have the same birthday and sense of humor and everything. We are twinsies for realzies. That sounds right up my alley. Btw the vid was awesome, I would have commented, but no YouTube account for me… Gingers are amazing! Even though I have no soul… It does doesn't it (being an insomniac)? Which is why I have taken to reading yaoi then. Wait…that might be why I dreamt about yaoi… And I do like making you suffer :D

**pc: **…I have nothing to say to you Kira. Hi Kelsey!

**SweetHearts4L:** Yes fluff. Aww I'm blushing from the praise! I'm glad you mentioned that! I really try to avoid overused and cliché things, especially with romance unless I'm intentionally making it cliché to make Rei roll her eyes at it. Okay, that last part of the review made me laugh really loud. I got funny looks from a ton of people.

**Clarice: **Haha I like torture. Glad you stuck with me though.

**Grrr(r):** Matsuda's birthday is the 15th of December. And yes Misa is a hooker. Haha Riley won't like that…she considers Mello hers… I'll come for the chocolate though!

**KYOKO-CHAAAAAN: **Yeah…and I love hurting my characters. LET'S JUST STAB EVERONE WITH BROKEN GLASS AND SET THEM ON FIRE! :D Wait…then the story's over…damn.


	33. Meet the Parents

**princesscay: I'm sorry I'm late. Would you believe me if I told you Kira took control and locked me in the closet?**

**TCLA: No**

**princesscay: That a llama in a hat stabbed me 23 times and then ate my hands?**

**TCLA: No**

**princesscay: That I was paralyzed from my skiing accident**

**TCLA: No**

**princesscay: Fine I forgot, you couldn't go along with me? Anyways, do these people really not know you don't own DN, I mean they're probably all fangirls who would sue you themselves if you said you did.**

**TCLA: A couple of them want to bear my children ^_^ (you know who you are)**

**princesscay:****TCLA ****no**** posee ****Death Note****, pero ella ****es****bajita****.**

**TCLA: NO SPANISH KIRA. And hahaha Word wants to replace Death with Meath.**

Chapter 33 Meet the Parents

"Good morning," I said with a smirk, noticing Light's wilted expression. He sent me a pitiful glare down to me where I was currently sitting outside of he and L's room.

"Good morning," L answered good-naturedly, completely unaffected by the early morning (five forty-five AM).

They both had gotten used to the routine we had established and no longer jumped every time they found me outside their door. Though it had been funny to see their shocked expressions when they first found me.

I trotted after the handcuffed pair, wide awake despite the time. I didn't fully understand my reasoning for many of the new habits I had gathered, but I didn't feel the need to examine myself on such a close level. I assumed it was caused by the kidnapping, but really the aftereffects were all so positive I didn't want to ruin that.

For one thing, I never had nightmares anymore. They had stopped completely. Then there was how I would be wide awake so early, and how I could spend hours just staring at something without feeling the tug of boredom; merely thinking. How I would suddenly get the urge to wander around the unused floors of headquarters, or shadow Watari for a few hours.

I was probably enjoying my freedom, the little things I had been deprived of for a few short days, and how L had forbidden me from working for the time being. But it was nice.

* * *

"You're staring again," L said with a chuckle.

"Am I?" I answered with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?"

I lazily tried to recall the train of thought that had been occupying me.

"Something trivial. I can't even remember," I confessed. There was a flash of concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, Ryuzaki. Daydreaming is normal. Besides, if you let me work, I would have something to focus on," I suggested.

"I believe the agreement was when our arm was healed enough to remove the sling, I would allow you to resume work."

I rolled my eyes. The sling. Right. L had been concerned that I would accidentally strain my shoulder and forget it was injured. After a few hellish days of him breathing down my neck, I just asked Watari for a sling to remind me not to use it. Really, my shoulder was fine, but L was being stubborn and set up the 'agreement' as he called it. Meaning he just decided that without my consent.

He was saved what I was sure was going to be a brilliant counter argument on my side, by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Damn," I muttered fumbling with the small cellular phone.

"Why is Rei allowed to keep her phone on?" Matsuda grumbled pouting.

"Because when I allowed Rei out of my sight without a cell phone, she was held captive by a madman for five days," L answered in monotone, but Matsuda winced anyway.

"It's Mom," I said in mild surprise. I tried to recall the last time we had spoken, and realized with chagrin it was before Light's confinement. "Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Rei! How are you? How is school? How's Light? Have you resolved anything with your father yet? Have you've been eating enough?" And so the flood of questions began.

"That's an awful lot to say over one phone conversation…" I trailed off, coloring with embarrassment.

"Then maybe you and Light could come home for dinner some time?" Mom pleaded. "We haven't seen you for so long and I'm sure Light and your father could put their differences aside for one evening…"

Right. The cover story. Supposedly what was keeping Light and I from going home was a disagreement with Dad about Light _moving in_ with Misa. Of course that was a lie, but what else could we tell our family? Light had been suspected of being Kira and had been confined for fifty days because of it? And now he was currently handcuffed to the detective who had him imprisoned? And that I was dating said detective? And I had just recently been held against my will and tortured? That would be a fun dinner conversation.

Hello Mom. We haven't been home because….

She would probably faint and have my ass hauled to the therapist's office again. No thank you.

"Well I would love to Mom, but…" Crap I had no excuse. L was looking at me in mild interest. I sent him a pleading look. "One sec, Mom."

"Exactly what is your mother asking of you?" L asked.

"She wants Light and I home for dinner. Dad too." L considered this, his thumb pressing on his lip. "Got any excuses?"

"Just one," L smirked suddenly. Oh crap. L was, well not exactly scary with a smirk, but he definitely looked devious. And that was bad for me. He held his hand out for the phone.

"Um, Mom. My friend," he mouthed Ryuzaki at me, "Ryuzaki, wants to talk to you." Feeling like I had made the worst decision ever, I handed off the phone.

"Yagami-san, I would like to apologize. I have been the one monopolizing your daughter's attention," he said apologetically. Yes. L sounded apologetic. The apocalypse is nigh. How tragic. I hadn't even done anything with my life.

He let out a small chuckle, snapping me out of my Armageddon filled dreamland. "You could say that," L conceded looking at me with that stupid smirk. I flushed. Apparently I wasn't over with my blushing phase. It had returned full force.

"Of course, Yagami-san. I believe we can sway Light to attend. His father as well." There was a pause. "That sounds reasonable. I look forward to it Yagami-san." L hung up and acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, handed me my phone.

"What did you just do," Light and I asked simultaneously.

"I do not know what Light and Rei are referring to." L tilted his head. "But it is quite strange to see the pair of you exhibiting a twin like moment."

"Ryuzaki, don't lie," I said exasperatedly.

"…"

"It's still lying even if I know you're lying."

"…"

"Just tell me already, because if you don't, and I am somehow forced into an awkward position with you and my family without being warned before hand, I will personally make sure you don't even look at a sweet for as long as I feel necessary."

"You have no idea how deeply that threat cuts me," L feigned hurt.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Very well. I arranged a meeting between myself, and the Yagami family."

"…you told them you were my boyfriend didn't you."

"Rei is astute as ever."

"You do realize Sayu is going to maul you now," Light commented with some amusement.

"Light was the one to suggest the meeting in the first place."

"…"

"Light. You are now dead to me."

"You're not serious are you?" Light asked.

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. It was like elementary school all over and boys only existed to irritate you.

"No, I'm not serious. But I am sorta mad. I kinda wanted to do this on my own terms, and when the Kira case wasn't hanging above all of our heads."

L dropped this teasing air, adopting a serious tone. "I did not intend to anger you. It was merely an attempt of…apology. Not only for the kidnapping, but for the confinement and everything you have been forced to endure because of me. I have always been aware of you attachment to your family, but had ignored your wishes in favor of my own selfish feelings."

My shoulders sagged. What was I supposed to say to that? No I don't forgive you despite how sweet that entire apology was? I was becoming such a push over…

"Fine," I conceded. "But I get to take the sling off. I don't need Mom asking about that."

"Agreed."

"And we keep Light and I's involvement with the Kira case secret."

"I will not involve the remainder of your family."

"Good. Now please excuse me as I mentally prepare myself for the most mortifying situation of my existence."

"Rei has never brought a partner home before, has she?" L asked Light while I rubbed my temples.

"No."

"I'm assuming you are smirking because you have suddenly remembered a funny joke rather than laughing at my expense."

"Of course Ryuzaki."

* * *

"Remind me what the game plan is again?" I whispered anxiously to L. The car was briefly illuminated by a passing street light, before going dark again. L gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You are simply having a dinner with your family and introducing me as your current romantic partner," L said bluntly.

"Right," I said trying for confident, "with my boyfriend who happens to be L and my brother who is currently handcuffed to L." My confidence immediately deflated.

"It could be thought of in that light," L conceded. "But that I believe would cause you to panic and possibly flee to Europe." I snorted through my nervousness.

"Europe?"

"I believe you would like England." I laughed.

"You are ridiculous."

"But I alleviated your concerns. Correct?" Another light flashed through the window showing a small smile on his face.

"Correct."

"I hope you two get all romantic behavior out of your system now," Light advised, "Sayu is going to attack at any sign of affection."

"I'm attributing the blame to the fact you never brought a girlfriend home. She's been denied the chance to pry into our love life for too long," I said with a grin.

"That could easily be because you've never brought a boyfriend home," Light countered.

"I've never had one to bring home."

"Touché."

The car stopped, the last few moments of conversation had distracted me enough to notice the car weave into the familiar neighborhood. My nerves returned all at once. Watari opened the door of the car, extending a hand to help me out. I smiled at the show of chivalry. I stepped out, followed by L and Light, the chain seeming brighter and more noticeable outside of the small environment of the task force.

L smiled again looking at what I was wearing. The same set of clothes he had bought me during the second night I had stayed with him. It was my attempt at reassuring L, of what I wasn't sure, but I felt the gesture was appreciated anyway. His hand found mine and he gave it a reassuring squeeze, before letting go. Apparently he had taken Light's advice seriously.

I drew a key from my pocket, hearing the sound of Watari driving away. I inserted it into the lock and tried to open the door as quietly as possible. I wanted L to at least have the chance to get inside before he was mobbed.

I slipped inside, L and Light following. I carefully shut the door behind us, slipping my shoes off. L gratefully imitated me, happy to take off his ratty tennis shoes. There was a thud at the top floor as a door hit the wall. Light and I both froze at the sound, knowing what was coming. We cursed simultaneously, as the blur threw herself down the stairs, uttering a terrible war cry.

"LIGHT! REI!"

We watched in horror as Sayu slipped on the final step, sliding headfirst into L. L's eyes widened as he was forced to the floor, Light being pulled down by the handcuffs. I was torn between shrieking or laughing as all three of them lay sprawled out on the floor.

Sayu lifted her head up from where she had been strewn across L's chest. She stared down at L who stared back, his black eyes huge in his face.

"You are so…CUTE!" Sayu exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" L asked confusion evident on his face. Sayu sprang to her feet.

"I mean I was always worried you were gonna bring someone like Light home! But he's so cute!"

We all looked blankly at her.

"I believe you have been insulted Light," L observed, getting to his feet. Light rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment and also stood.

"Rei? Light? Are you two home?" Mom called.

"YEAH!" Sayu answered.

Mom came in, an apron on, the smell of cooking food being wafted along. She smiled at us.

"This is my boyfriend, Hideki Ryuuga," I introduced.

"Hideki Ryuuga? Like the pop idol?" Sayu asked excitedly. Mom sent me a confused look.

"But I thought his name was Ryuzaki," Mom said.

"It is a nickname I go by. I find sharing the same name as a famous idol makes going out in public difficult," L explained. Mom smiled in response.

"Then it's very nice to meet you Ryuzaki."

"The feeling is mutual, Yagami-san."

"Sachiko, please." All the tension that had been in the air, disappeared and I thanked God that my mother was so adapt at dealing with petulant children. And apparently ignoring six foot chains that connected her daughter's boyfriend to her brother. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, and Soichiro isn't home, so would you mind waiting for a short time?"

"Of course not," L answered, still polite. So far so good. Despite L's slouch and raggedy appearance, he seemed to be coping quite well against the standards my home had driven into Light and I.

We sat in the living room trying to kill time with conversation. Sayu observed L's crouch with a huge smile. If anything, his eccentricities seemed to make Sayu like him even more.

"So, Ryuzaki," Sayu started and I stiffened, prepared for the onslaught. "How _far_ exactly have you and Rei gone?" Light and I both looked at her in horror. Light apparently didn't want to hear exactly what L and I had been up to any more then I wanted him to.

L tilted his head in confusion, his thumb coming to rest on his lips. He turned to me for help, a curious expression on his face. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in embarrassment.

"She wants to know…exactly what we've done during the course of our relationship," I said slowly, trying to be as vague as possible, but still have L understand what I meant. L still looked confused. Sayu rolled her eyes.

"What I want to know if he's slept with you or not," Sayu said bluntly.

"In the literal or figurative sense?" L asked. Sayu smiled ecstatically, enthused he was answering at all.

"BOTH!"

"Yes to the literal, no to the figurative." Light sagged in relief.

"Why not?" Sayu asked.

"Because, Ryuzaki is a gentleman," I answered indignantly. Sayu rolled her eyes again.

"Details, details…"

"Sayu, I need your help in the kitchen," Mom said, peeking her head into the room. "Rei, why don't you show L your room?"

We gratefully seized upon the chance to escape, and I pulled the two attached boys upstairs. Stopping outside of my room. A piece of paper fluttered from L's pocket.

"Light, could you please retrieve that?" L asked. Light kneeled down and L quickly darted into my room, pulling me after him and shutting the door, twisting the lock. I looked at him questioningly.

"I deduced you would not want to show me your room with Light present, and in order for the chain to slip easily beneath the door, it needed to be closer to the ground." I nodded, but L wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead his gaze was directed at my room.

"It's normally not this clean," I admitted, but L didn't answer.

It was nearly a replica of Light's room, and L had seen it on camera before, so I didn't quite understand his fascination with it. His eyes alighted on a journal on the bookcase nearest to the door. He reached for it and I immediately grabbed it, pulling it to my chest.

Why oh why hadn't I burned the stupid thing?

It was an account of every case L had worked on since his debut as a detective. As I grew older, the accounts grew more detailed, followed by my own suspicions about cases gradually growing more accurate.

But since I had met L…it had become a sort of scrapbook for me. It was ridiculous to think of taking a picture of the reclusive detective, so I had settled for other things. The wrapper of the candy he had slipped into my pockets when I hadn't been looking. The tags from the clothes he had bought me. The petals from the birthday rose.

It was embarrassing, as well as verging on obsessive. Before I had even met the man I had a fascination with him, and knowing how paranoid L was, I was worried about scaring him off.

I looked down at the floor. Taking a deep breath, I held the journal out to him. His curiosity would have caused him to look the journal eventually, and I would rather him look at it now with my permission, then later thinking I was a crazed stalker.

"Please…just don't panic, okay?" I asked.

L took the journal and flipped through it lazily. His eyes widened slightly on seeing it was dedicated to him, but he bravely kept going. It was only when he reached the center that he stopped.

"You know I'm both Deneauve and Coil," he muttered, surprise apparent in his voice. "How?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It wasn't that difficult really. Coil and Deneauve's patterns both changed drastically about two years after L emerged. Most people just thought it was because they were specializing due to how you tended to monopolize government cases, but it worked out to perfectly. And they respected each other's territory with very little of a fight. It was only a suspicion until I started looking at cases where both L and Coil or Deneauve was involved. The patterns of movement between them either matched exactly or varied in such a way to make up for each other. It fit that you were also Coil and Deneauve. One cannot live off of free government cases," I tried to tease to lighten the mood.

He stared at me. I begin to panic when he didn't say anything. Eventually a low laugh broke free from him.

"You honestly believed that would frighten me away?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Not frighten per say, but activate your paranoia, yes."

"Haven't I made it quite clear that I enjoy it when you try to riddle me out?"

I didn't have anything to say to that, and he continued rifling through the pages. When he came to the part where I had started scrapbooking, he smiled again. He paused eventually, as I knew he would.

He gently plucked a rose petal from where I had pressed it to the page. He twirled it between his fingers, evidently in shock.

"You kept it," he murmured. And then he was kissing me. It wasn't fierce, he was being courteous to my family, but I melted against him anyway. "You are extraordinary."

"I try," I answered dizzily as we pulled away.

"Perhaps we should get back to Light? Sayu as well. If not, then we should truly fear her accusations."

I smiled and intertwined our fingers, opening the door and pulling him after me.

~Author's Note~

That's right more fluff. The issue of the handcuffs will be addressed at dinner. Sachiko was too polite to ask, and Sayu is waiting for maximum awkward questioning atmosphere. Rei's fingernails will also be addressed. Good thing my characters are good with excuses. Those are a tad hard to explain.

I'm going to New York tomorrow. WOOT! So if review replies are delayed, that is why.

Btw. The whole, it's still lying if I know you're lying is something my mom says to my dad. With love of course ^_^

Thanks for reviewing!

**K:** Thanks so much! And yes. It was a very good yaoi dream. I would write it…but that's awkward.

**pc: **Damn you woman. But I is going to NY. So there.

**TheGigglingOne: **I'm glad you approve! I'm a closet romantic, so I find it incredibly easy to write that flirtatious stuff.

**( ):**I am ginger who got an Asian soul transplanted in at birth. AND YES. BITE LIGHT'S HEAD OFF! RIGHT NOW! I need to sleep…

**Gwen: **You're confidence in me is encouraging…and simultaneously worrying, Crap. Now I'm gonna screw up. Just thought I should say I love you for all your kind feedback and bearing with my weird posts on Facebook.

**Jayne Foyer:** Yes. Minagawa wears rouge. He is a crossdresser. Honestly Lucille. How could you not know that? Geez…I love you btw ^_^ You're the bestest sister who isn't my sister ever. Btw. I have a mom now. She is black. So now you can say yo, because by default we also must be slightly black.

**Faith-chan:** Your wish is my command!

**World without L is just a word:** First off. The name is amazing. I love it. I need a shirt that says that. Second, you are far too kind! And yes. L is always freaking sexy.

**Clarice: **O.O Love you too?


	34. Reality

**No witty intros this time guys. Just wanted to ask ya'll to pray for Japan, and if you're atheist, just send good feelings their way. I do not own Death Note.**

Chapter 34 Reality

Light glared at L and I as we stepped out of my room.

"Was that really necessary Ryuzaki," Light growled.

"Of course Light. That is why I proceeded to do it," L answered with a tilt of his head.

"We should probably go downstairs again," I said ignoring the bickering. "Sayu will get curious if we don't." I gave L a serious look. "You don't want to see Sayu curious."

"This was not Sayu behaving in a curious manner?" I shook my head solemnly.

"This is Sayu mildly interested."

"…I believe we should go downstairs," L suggested.

"Agreed," Light and I answered simultaneously.

Stepping around the handcuffed pair, I started down the staircase with the intention of at least slowing Sayu down if she wanted to tackle L again. And this time it would be intentional. It wasn't without mild relief that we managed to get back on the ground floor without being attacked by my younger sister. Thank God.

The relief was short lived however, when Sayu came around the corner once more, this time at a controllable speed.

"REI! LIGHT! RYUZAKI! DAD'S HOME!" she yelled happily. "Come on Ryuzaki! You have to meet Dad!" Sayu latched onto L's arm and yanked him forward, pulling Light along as well. Sighing I followed the three of them, already dreading my choice to come home.

"Dad! Dad! This is Rei's boyfriend, Hideki Ryuuga! Like the pop idol! But he goes by Ryuzaki!" Sayu introduced with a grin. To give Dad some major credit, he acted like he had never seen L before, and gave him a not so subtle one over.

Dad looked…well, like a Dad meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. He had mastered the intimidating gruff manner, and stiffly held out a hand. L responded instantly, familiar enough with Dad to have no qualms with touching him. When their palms met, L didn't wince, but I could tell Dad's grip was a tad bit harder than normal because L was forced to shake it without his normal delicate way.

"It is very nice to meet you, Yagami-san," L added, trying to sound flattering. We were worse than some day time soap opera.

"Likewise, Ryuzaki," Dada replied with a hard look in his eye. We were saved from what I was sure would have been a delightfully awkward conversation by Mom who called out announcing dinner.

"This is delicious, Sachiko," L complimented, far too comfortable with referring to my mother by her first name. He shot a smirk my way, while Mom expressed her thanks for the compliment.

Meanwhile, I was gawping at L as he proceeded to actually _eat_ the food my mother had prepared. No sugar added. It was a miracle to say the least. However, he still maintained his crouch as well as his delicate two finger grip, scrapping the theory he had been replaced by a genetically created look alike.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," Mom said with a smile. "Rei mentioned you liked sweet things, so I did my best to make the meal suit your tastes." L smiled back at her as every preconceived notion I had about the detective was shattered. So he could be normal. Huh. Interesting.

"Sooooo," Sayu drawled out, lengthening the word by several unnecessary syllables. "Exactly why are you and Light wearing handcuffs Ryuzaki?" She shot a wicked grin at me, earning her a kick from under the table. Light winced and glared at me. Oops. Damn. I missed. Mom did her best to look like this subject didn't really matter, but I could tell she was curios.

"What are your theories Sayu?" L asked, unperturbed by the awkward atmosphere radiating from both of my parents.

"Well…"

"Bad idea. Very bad idea, Ryuzaki. Just tell her before I'm forced to hear the monstrosity she's come up with," I interrupted. L continued to eat, answering with food in his mouth.

"Light is currently participating in an assignment with me for university. I'm majoring in psychology, and needed an experiment to perform as a final of a sort. Light kindly suggested I monitor the effects of when two people are forced to endure the other's presence for long periods of time. Hence the handcuffs," L explained monotonously like he had said this spiel far too often.

"Well that's not nearly as fun as what I had imagined," Sayu pouted, but brightened when her glance fell on my hands. "And what happened to your nails Rei? They're totally destroyed!" I grimaced, curling my fingers into my palms on instinct. Mom instantly look concerned.

"Biology accident," I threw out quickly, copying L's choice to use school as an explanation.

"You're not taking biology." Sayu crossed her arms triumphantly.

"I was volunteering as an assistant for some extra money. Some kid spilled acid on me. The majority of it got on my fingers. We washed it off, but it ate away at a lot," I lied making sure to keep eye contact and not look at L or Light. Sayu rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "stupid cop out."

"How's Misa handling the handcuffs?" Sayu asked. Light opened his mouth to answer but L cut him off.

"Misa will not be swayed by anything. The presence of the handcuffs does little to effect her relationship with Light," L said bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Awkward," Sayu finally said in a sing song voice. Mom valiantly braved the tension.

"So Ryuzaki, how long have you been interested in Rei?" Mom asked, switching from one humiliating topic to another.

"I met Rei at the university entrance exam. I suppose, that was when, as I invited her on a romantic endeavor shortly afterwards, at the entrance ceremony." L popped some rice in his mouth. I blinked in surprise.

"Wait…that was a date?" I questioned. Sayu snorted.

"You really are oblivious to guys aren't you?"

"…kinda." Sayu shook her head, while Dad said "good" under his breath.

"Can you believe it Ryuzaki? She's never dated anyone! Light's had hundreds of girlfriends, but she hadn't had one boyfriend until you! I was ready to make an account for her on a dating website!" Sayu finished exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't say hundreds," Light said with a frown. I ignored her and sent her a steely look.

"That wouldn't happen to explain the strange pickup lines I kept getting emailed would it?" Sayu nodded, not even ashamed.

"Exactly! See? She was so far gone I _did_ make her an account! But then I cancelled it. It's only free the first month." We all stared at her thinking the same thing, 'oh not because you were afraid of Rei getting picked up by some weirdo or anything.'

"Perhaps I should get dessert?" Mom asked. L perked up considerably and I let out a laugh. He gave me a lopsided smile back. I shook my head, still laughing.

"I'm second to cake," I said trying for a forlorn tone, but only sounding amused as Mom brought out the strawberry cake she had made at my request.

"But cake will not last, and I do not consume and digest you," L countered, stabbing the fork into the mass of strawberries and sugar.

"I suppose I should be thankful for that," I laughed again. Sayu's eyes grew large as she watched L devour the entire slice cut for him in a matter of seconds.

"How does he do that?" she whispered reverently.

"He's part of an alien race that crash landed on Earth hundreds of years ago and needs sugar to survive," I stage whispered to her. She nodded solemnly.

The evening progressed more quietly after that. The conversation drifted towards more mundane things and eventually Sayu even fell asleep sprawled across the floor. After whispered goodbyes, we crept out the door, where Watari was already waiting and stepped into the car.

"That was…better than I expected," I admitted back in the car. L fingers intertwined with mine.

"I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet your family before….the end of the case," L answered trying to sound cheerful, but I still caught his meaning.

My grip on his hand tightened and I stared out the window, the entire evening tinged by the realization we all still had a sword hanging over our heads.

* * *

I sat at the one of the stools that surrounded the island in the kitchen, watching as Watari was catering to one of L's many cravings. I propped my head on my hand and leaned forward thinking about the night before. More specifically, the car ride home.

L…he still thought he was going to die. That this case was going to kill him. There was nothing I could do. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.

I really was of little value to this investigation. Right now, I was just a distraction; a deadweight. And even when I was allowed to investigate, I wasn't making a lot of a difference.

In the end…what could I really do? And would L want me to do anything? I doubted his pride would allow me. As far as he was concerned, he wouldn't want anything to overturn his own checkmate, unless it was a pawn of his own.

So I would be forced to watch as he attempted to destroy Kira while he himself would be eliminated like some common criminal.

"Watari, when's Ryuzaki's birthday?" I asked despondently. "I know I haven't missed it yet, and that he's turning twenty-five, but he refuses to tell me the date."

Watari mixed flour and eggs expertly into a bowl and thought a while before answering.

"Why would you like to know? I don't mean to pry, but Ryuzaki does prefer to keep these things private."

I looked down into my lap and wrung my hands.

"I just…I wanted to do something for him…before."

"I see," Watari answered softly. "I understand. It's the thirty-first of October."

"Thank you, Watari," I answered gratefully. I got to my feet and idea forming in my head. "And I think I know exactly what to get for him."

* * *

"Misa knows exactly what to do!" Misa squealed excitedly after I had explained my general plan to her, despite the embarrassing aspects of it.

Misa ran towards her closet and began rifling through it, throwing out discarded clothes like a madwoman. I tried not to let the amount of lingerie and short skirts scare me.

"Here!" Misa held out a red dress towards me. "Rei looks good in red. Just like my Light." I took the dress from her.

"Are you sure this will fit?" I asked skeptically. "I'm a good five inches taller than you."

"The dress is big on Misa, besides, Misa has something that will help!" These dangerous words were followed by her shaking a black lace corset at me. My eyes widened and I furiously shook my head.

"Uh-uh. No way," I stated firmly.

"But I thought Rei wanted to seduce Ryuzaki!" I clamped my hand over the verbose blonde's mouth.

"SHH! What if Ryuzaki watches this!" I hissed between my teeth.

"Misa is sorry! But Rei said she would let me help!"

"Fine," I conceded, "but if I faint, it's your fault." Misa nodded happily, clearly fine with this possibility.

Misa took this as a cue to strip me down into the most undignified way possible and shove me into the minuscule corset. She spent ten minutes tightening the thing beyond any level of comfort and another five on fixing the dress.

"Misa," I gasped, "I can't breathe!"

"Fine. Rei's done anyway."

I turned to face myself in the mirror. My breathing stopped for a moment as I looked at the beautiful stranger looking at me.

And I smiled.

"Perfect."

~Author's Note~

This officially ends the fluff fest. Next chapter we start in with the wonderful Yotsuba plot. Because that was brilliant, right?

Sorry for the shortness…but life smacked me upside the head.

**We. Reached. Over. 600. Reviews. Holy crap. Thank you guys so much!**

Thanks for reviewing!

**K:** Sayu is awesome!

**Pc: **yes my mother is black. Deal with it.

**Taylor:** Thank you so much! But I am not even close to one of the best on this site. You want the best? Check out my favorite stories!

**World without L is just a word:** I will get that t-shirt. And it will be amazing. I'll design it, and it'll be sexy.

**Gwen:** Love ya Gwenie :D

**Grrr: **Your rambling amused me. I currently have L at the moment, but I'll trade ya Lfor B at the end of the fic. He's next on my OC binge ;)


	35. Seperate

**TCLA: And now we're back with some plot. Sort of. Yotsuba is mentioned at least.**

**Sayu: Awwwwww. But I like annoying Rei!**

**TCLA: She's not really your sister you know…right?**

**Sayu: SHE'S NOT?**

**TCLA: No. Rei is made up. Well. You are too. But in a different canonverse.**

**Sayu: Trippy… TCLA does not own Death Note only a few OCs and original scenes!**

Chapter 35 Seperate

I spun absently on the many chairs that littered the lobby. After a few weeks of practice, I had managed to do it soundlessly without disturbing anyone else actually allowed to work. The blending of colors and images was interesting. It was a kaleidoscope of black and white eventually blending together into an omnipresent gray. There were occasional splashes of color; the red of a tie, the brown of a pair of scuffed dress shoes, or the pastels of L's deserts.

Sighing softly, I put my feet on the ground, watching as the world continued to twirl dizzily about me. I focused my gaze on the ceiling and started tracing patterns that didn't exist. Boredom was finally beginning to affect me. I needed to do something.

I fixed my eyes at L. he was currently perched in his own swivel chair, unconventionally peering over the back of the chair rather than facing the monitors. He was bored as well. I couldn't help but smile at watching him stare at nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

It was almost ridiculous the level of affection, no love, that I felt for the eccentric man. It was…nice. Not to mention surprising. But even more surprising was that he returned the feeling. It was like a storybook come to life, only the stakes were a little higher. A Shakespearian tale meeting one of the Grimm brother's. That felt more accurate. Just enough drama to require adding the Bard into the equation.

"Ryuzaki," Light started bringing L and I out of our mental musings, "I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here a second." L slid the chair over expertly, not once losing his balance on the spinning death trap that Matsuda was often dumped out of. Light gestured to the monitor. "Take a close look at this, it can't be coincidence. All of them were prominent Japanese businessmen; CEOs whose companies are leaders in their respective industries. In over just a month they all died of heart attacks."

L's mouth parts slightly; the only way I know he's even remotely surprised or impressed. He hides it quickly by pressing his thumb to his lips. My interest is piqued as well, and on slightly unsteady legs I walk over.

"As expected," Light went on, bringing several graphs and charts onto the screen, "there's been a general downturn in the market with the exception of Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor. Looking back, there've been similar deaths during the past three months. Your thoughts?" Light asked before speaking again, adding an afterthought. "Based on this, I can only conclude Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

"Could be…" L considers softly, "but if what you're theorizing is true, we can assume punishing criminals is not this Kira's real intent."

"Right," Light agreed. "Punishing criminals is a diversion for him. It obscures the fact that he's actually killing people for the benefit of his company. Are you…" Light smirked at his dark haired counterpart, "'feeling' a bit more motivated now?"

"Perhaps, Light" L smirked back. "But I'm curious as to what Rei has to say on the subject." He turned to me expectantly.

"Wait…so I'm allowed to work now?" I teased.

"I suppose so…"

What did I think on the situation? Rather than thinking things through in my head first. I decided to think aloud.

"…it shows how rare the kind of person the first Kira was," I finally decided upon. Both L and Light focused on me now.

"How so?" Light encouraged.

"The very thought of using this…power, gift, curse, whatever it is, as a method of ridding the world of criminals is so…pure. The idealistic personality alone is impressive, but the fact the first Kira didn't fall prey to worldly temptations such as this Kira. He proved he was human; both by killing in anger and as a preemptive strike, but still, how he operates is almost innocent in a way. Not like this third Kira. He fell susceptible to greed and such early on, and the fact he helped Yotsuba is almost like he's begging to be caught. I suppose I just find the sort of conviction the first Kira showed to be…admirable."

L stared at me, trying to riddle out what I just said. I didn't regret saying it, I was telling the truth.

"You admire Kira," L finally said.

I couldn't help but look at Light. L followed my gaze, understanding showing in his face.

"I suppose I do."

The silence that followed wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but there was a sort of tension between the three of us. This was broken though, by the sound of a door opening.

"Hey Chief!" Matsuda said cheerily. Dad stepped into the room, Mogi following close behind. "I've got some great news! This is amazing! I'm not even sure how he figured it out, but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the Yotsuba group! Can you believe it?"

"Yotsuba?" Dad asked his voice low.

"Uh…yes," Matsuda answered confusion obvious in his tone. Dad nodded to himself.

"That's probably it. Good work."

"Huh?"

Dad sighed heavily and brushed his hair back from his face.

"I just spoke with the director," he began slowly. "It seems Kira offered bribes to a number of politicians. So that's that. The police caved in to him."

A gasp ran through the room, and Light jumped to his feet. Surprise quickly faded into disgust that the police force would cave so quickly. It was rather obvious Kira wasn't omnipotent, that the police actually believed Kira would know if they continued to pursue him was almost laughable. All the police had to do was stop persecuting Kira publicly.

"Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa and Matsuda, if you wish to continue working on this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the police force any longer," Dad finished gruffly.

"Fine with me," I said immediately, my eyes flashing. "Not like I had a real position there anyway."

"H-hold on a second, Chief," Aizawa stuttered, shock for once depriving him of his fiery temper.

"They made it quite clear," Dad dismissed. "If you continue to work with L, you'll be fired. That's all there is to it." Matsuda's brow furrowed.

"So then Chief you're gonna…" Matsuda trailed off. Dad squared his shoulders, conviction showing in his stance.

"In a few hours, I'm no longer going to be your Chief. However, we all have our own lives. So think it over carefully."

"That's true Chief…especially if you've got a family to support."

There was a brief silence. This decision was easy for everyone with the exception of one; Aizawa. L interrupted the quiet, bringing everyone's focus to him.

"If you want my opinion, you'd be better off as police officers. I was…" L searched for the proper word, "alone," L finished, "when I started this case. Though I'm grateful to all of you for staying as long as you have, I know that I can do this by myself. I'll be sure to visit you at the department and bring you Kira's head as a reward for all you sacrificed," L promised.

He sounded so sad. Lonely. Not anymore though. Light and I wouldn't let him wallow in this.

"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm with you won't be working alone. You have my word on that," Light swore.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave the two of you alone? You'll work yourselves to death. I'm not leaving you either," I added. L's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Hmm, that's right. I'll have Light and Rei working with me until we catch Kira, so I won't be alone after all. However, as I said, I think the rest of you should remain police officers," L repeated.

"But when you first contacted us, you said you would need the help of the police in order to solve this case," Dad pointed out in confusion.

"That's because the police as an organization were still hoping to arrest Kira. They were not bowing to him. Besides with all due respect, there's a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization." L popped a cluster of cherries into his mouth. "As you said, the police made their position clear, they don't want to catch Kira, so let's leave it at," L said darkly.

I bristled at the civilian comment, but didn't say anything. If L noticed the thin line my mouth had become, he didn't say anything.

"Well I suppose what you're saying makes sense," Dad admitted. "If we're not police officers anymore, we won't be of much use to you. However, we're all personally involved in the case. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira…doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay here or rejoin the police force?"

I felt a swell of pride at that. Dad had hit the nail on the head exactly. They _did_ have the right. What I couldn't understand was why L was being so difficult.

"Good point." L pulled out a cherry stem that he had tied in a knot out of his mouth. "Then by all means make your decision."

"But Chief wait," Aizawa interjected, "if you quit your job with the police force, you'll be unemployed. Even if we do catch Kira, what are you going to do after that?" Dad considered this for a moment.

"After that…I hadn't really thought of it. But I suppose after we catch Kira, I'll have to dust off my resume." Dad grinned. This served as all the encouragement Matsuda needed.

"Count me in!" he yelled exuberantly. "I'm gonna quit the police force and chase Kira too Chief! And I still have my job as Misa Misa's manager! Besides, if I stayed on as a police officer, I'd fell like a total loser!"

"Think before you open your mouth, Matsuda," Dad sharply cut across the younger man's words.

Matsuda glanced sheepishly at Aizawa. He was clenching his fists and facing the ground, visibly shaking. In a burst of desperation he spun towards L.

"Is there any way I could still keep my job and help you in my spare time?" he asked.

"There isn't. If you remain the part of a police officer, please don't come back here," L said coldly.

I couldn't understand L's reasoning. He hadn't acted this distant since the beginning of the case, where we were all strangers. Hell he had even tested us… I froze. He wouldn't. I carefully retraced L's exact words. The sharp negatives and refusals. The cold demeanor. He _was_ testing us. I balled my fists into copies of Aizawa's.

"But you know I won't leak any information!"

"I won't be sharing any more information. You're free to pursue Kira on your own if you want to. But I don't think it's fair to your families to burden them by giving up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see that as a good idea," L finalized.

"It's as Ryuzaki says," Dad said softly. "No one here is going to blame you for quitting."

"Yeah," Matsuda added. "We all understand why you've gotta do this."

"But the Chief has a family too," Aizawa said through gritted teeth. Dad placed his hand on Aizawa's shoulder. His eyes went to Light and I and then back to Aizawa.

"Our situations are completely different," he attempted to console Aizawa.

"Damn it! To leave now after all we've been through." Aizawa choked slightly on the words. "I was prepared to die if that's what it took to catch him, and I meant it. What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I quit now! I became a detective to catch the bad guys, not run away!"

I bit my tongue, deciding to give L the benefit of the doubt. I had promised to trust him.

The monitor behind us flashed to life, Watari's voice streaming through.

"Ryuzaki, early on in the investigation you specifically told me if a task force member were to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to ensure their families financial future was secure." Aizawa and I stopped breathing. "If you recall," Watari continued, "a trust was set aside for that very purpose. I'm a little curious as to why you're withholding this information."

"This is not the time or the place Watari," L quietly reprimanded.

"…I'm sorry." The monitor went dark. Oblivious as always, Matsuda broke through the tension coming from Aizawa and the more subtle anger coming from me.

"NO WAY! So all this time we've had nothing to worry about? There ya go Aizawa! Isn't that great news?" Matsuda smiled happily.

"Great news," I muttered darkly, resisting adding a biter laugh at the end.

"Ryuzaki," Aizawa spat out, "I assume that was some kind of test to determine how committed I was to the task force."

"It's not like that Aizawa!" Dad said hurriedly attempting to prevent another brawl. "Ryuzaki's just not the type to say things directly. You should know that by now."

"Yeah that's right!" Matsuda nervously threw out.

"No," L negated. "I was testing you. I wanted to see which one you would choose."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Fine then," Aizawa growled. "If I wasn't sure before, I am now!"

"But Aizawa!" It didn't matter if the pleas came from Dad or Matsuda, his expression made his choice clear. Light and I stayed silent.

"Let's face it," Aizawa exclaimed bitterly. "I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys, I was leaning towards going back to the police." Aizawa roughly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come on Aizawa," Matsuda whispered. "Don't be so stubborn!"

"NO! I quit! I know this for sure! I've always hated Ryuzaki! I hate him and his way of doing things!" Aizawa spun on his heel storming through the exit.

"That's too bad," L murmured, "because I like you Aizawa."

Aizawa stopped for a moment, trembling.

"I also hate the way you've always got to have the last word! You insult me, then say something like that? That's it I'm out of here!"

The door slammed shut, the quiet only broken by final words on L's part.

"Thank you for everything."

At these words, the words he hadn't even been able to say to Aizawa's face, I snapped. The anger I had been hiding behind a clenched jaw and fists broke free, flowing through to my arm.

The resounding slap the contact of my hand against his pale cheek resounded through the lobby, echoing. My eyes were blurry, with tears I suppose, but it didn't prevent me from seeing the hurt expression on his face. The look of absolute betrayal.

I fled.

I ran for the elevator, ignoring the sounds from behind me that could have been my name. I flung myself inside the lift, hurriedly hitting the buttons, knowing it would be faster than the stairs. I leaned heavily against the doors, resolving not to cry until I got into my room.

The elevator shuddered to a stop, and I stumbled when the doors slid open. I pushed forward blindly to my room, pressing my palm to the scanner. I opened the door in relief and slammed it behind me.

I sagged in the middle of the room, hating the absolute blankness of it. I was going to be swallowed in the white. I brushed back my tears and saw the stupid bandages still wrapped around my fingers. I tore them off with my teeth and pulled the sling off as well.

Why had I humored him? Because I loved him? After that cruel petty display of power I loved him? I did. It wouldn't hurt like this if I didn't.

I felt, rather than heard him enter the room. I could feel the caution emitting from him, as well as hurt and confusion. He didn't understand. Well I wasn't bloody explaining it to him.

I got to my feet glaring at him. He stared warily back, the imprint of my hand still visible, blood against the snow. He stepped forward slowly waiting for a reaction. I didn't disappoint.

I shoved against his chest wanting to hurt him just a little bit. He was immobile, and eventually my efforts weakened. I sagged to the ground. He followed, leaning back on his heels as always.

We sat there for a few moments.

"You are angry," he finally said. "Why?" I looked back at him, mustering a glare.

"Because you were cruel. Because you forced Aizawa to make one of the most difficult choices of his life. Because you showed me you really were just a holier than thou god damn letter on a screen, Ryuzaki. Take your pick."

"I don't understand why this upsets you." God I wanted to hit him again.

"Let me make it simple for you. You can choose between everyone you've ever known. Everyone you've loved, befriended, admired, doted upon, supported." I tossed my head heatedly. "Or you can capture Kira. I suppose the choice isn't hard for you, but I hope you felt the slightest bit of anguish at the choice."

"I do feel it Rei," he said wearily. "I am not as emotionless as you just made me out to be. Cowardly, yes. Petty. Cruel," he nodded. "But I am not cold. Not anymore. I apologize for my behavior, but I would like to know why it invoked such a strong reaction from you."

I sighed heavily, pulling at my hair. "Because. You weren't Ryuzaki right now. You were L. You weren't real." He stared at the ground.

"But I am L. And Ryuzaki. I am both Rei. I don't understand why you attempt to separate these two parts of me." I shook my head fiercely.

"I know that. Would you like to know something? I always call you L in my mind. Always. It's not Ryuzaki and L I'm seeing as separate. It's the man sitting here and the one locked away in a room." I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed. "There is a difference there." I softly kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki."

"I prefer L." I blinked.

"What?"

"L is my preferred alias. It feels…more personal. It is constant."

"L then."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I responded easily. "By the way, where is Light?" I asked noticing the absence of handcuffs.

"…downstairs."

"You knocked him out again didn't you."

"He ordered me to chase after you. He understood what that entailed."

"RYUZAKI!"

~Author's Note~

So I still managed a little fluff :3 So sue me. There is plot in this one, so there.

This scene has always fascinated me. Just both L and Aizawa's reactions. If you haven't seen this scene in the anime, the English dub is fantastic. Aizawa and L…wow. At the end of the scene, I almost get the feel Aizawa was grateful for the excuse to leave and be with his family. Especially with the little sob scene with his daughter and wife. I don't know. Just before Aizawa's last lines, he looks like he's about to cry and that it's because of what L said (the nice part).

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys make my world go round!

**World without L is just a word:** No. The t-shirts will be fantastic. I'm seriously finding a site that'll let me do that. And I'll post pics on my FB. I've always loved Sayu. Little siblings just get to me. But I'm glad I make all the characters better. Haha pirates…I'm gonna kidnap Jonny Depp and force him into L Cosplay. FOR FOREVER AND ALWAYS! Rei, is going to seriously test my restraint by forcing me to keep this teen rated. So implied lemon. But not the real thing. Hetero sex is just too hard (I've already written a yaoi lemon).

**K**: Pft. Hells yes!

**AlbinoButterfly: **Yes, but unfortunately, we've gotta wait until the idiocy that is the Yotsuba arc has ended.

**Pc: **You're atheist? Why is this shocking…?

**Grrr: **I will save you in about thirty chapters B. Which is about thirty weeks XD. So hang in there. Seriously. Keep reviewing like this. Makes me giggle every single time. Like a madwoman. I wanna cosplay…. I could do Rei, but I'm not pretty enough DX. Oh well. B's already out of the closet. I wrote a yaoi fic about him and L once (not posted of course). You topped B. So no worries.

**Katybugg:** MWAHAHAHA YES MY SERVANT! You should be worried now :3

**Gwen: **YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME T.T Thank you!


	36. Pity

**As this story is beginning to hit its more serious side, I will no longer be doing my little scripted disclaimer at the beginning. Just a simple: I do not own Death Note. Thanks.**

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 36 Pity

Amazing. It felt amazing to watch the information and data that I was seeing before me. Perhaps it was simply my deprived state of mind during the last few weeks that was reminiscent of the dull monotonous experience that was high school, but I was awestruck. I literally had the world at my fingertips. The state of the art equipment provided was less a computer and more of machine whose capabilities shouldn't be reached for at least another ten years. It was effortless. I didn't even have to concentrate on typing.

I started when Light shook my shoulder. I turned to him, my eyes wide. He smiled at my expression.

"That was my initial reaction to it as well," he admitted.

"It's beautiful," I muttered resisting the urge to caress the keyboard. That would have been too far.

"Rei likes computers?" L asked curiously. I shook my head.

"That's not it. I like…efficiency and…" I trailed off trying to put the meaning down in words.

"Rei likes advanced and intricate systems," Light explained for me. "But on this model it's the amount of information available. It's not as impressive to you because you've been getting regular updates on software and such. This is our first time seeing something like this."

I nodded weakly.

"And it's pretty," I added, shooting the computer another look.

L chuckled under his breath. "I would have thought Yagami-san would have provided you two with the best." I stared at him.

"Ryuzaki, some _governments_ don't have this sort of a system," I emphasized. "Besides, Light and I aren't quite that spoiled."

L muttered something under his breath, most likely professing his disbelief at this.

"Why did you need me anyway?" I asked Light. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's ten o'clock. Everyone left." I blinked at him, my mouth open in disbelief.

"Shit."

"Exactly why Light and I were concerned," L said, prying two gummy bears apart as he did so. "You haven't surfaced since six o'clock this morning. I'm relieved it was because of your ah, 'interest' in the computer."

"Did you just put air quotes around the word, interest?"

"No. I did not put 'air quotes' around anything."

"You just did it again. You're putting an inflection on the word which is the equivalent of air quotes."

"You both sound like five year olds," Light interjected. "Albeit five years olds with impressive vocabularies, but five year olds."

"Says the boy handcuffed to another man," I argued.

"Touché," L said popping a red gummy bear in his mouth.

"…boy?" Light asked.

I shrugged, thoroughly distracted from the computer now.

"You're only eighteen," I explained.

"You are as well," Light pointed out.

"And do see me as a woman?"

"…"

"Touché," L interrupted again.

"Ryuzaki! You can't say 'touché' when the insult wasn't even directed at you!" Light said loudly.

"Touché," L said to further irritate Light. "But you have just used the air quotes only recognized by voice inflection rather than actual hand movement, and I believe you should be punished."

"Has anyone else realized how bizarre this conversation has become?" I asked.

"I agree," L said getting to his feet, "perhaps we should leave it at this before we react violently to something so inconsequential."

L put his hands in his pockets and scratched his calf with his foot. I smiled, realizing he was in the exact same stance I had first met him in.

"Bang."

L looked at my hand, the gun shape outstretched towards him.

"Bang," he agreed softly.

Light glanced curiously between us, not quite understanding why the gesture had smoothed over all the tension the pointless argument had created. L tugged on the cuffs, signaling to L he should stand (which he did, but not without a glare).

I followed the pair of them, realizing we were going to the kitchen after a few maneuvers through the gargantuan building. When we actually reached the room in question, my stomach nearly jumped out my mouth to get to the food laid out on the counter.

"I'm assuming I didn't eat all day either?" I asked, acutely aware of the hunger pains keening in my stomach. Light nodded in assentment. "The second this case is over, I'm stealing my computer," I added while sitting in front of one the three plates of food.

L crouched across from me and Light took the seat next to him. L eagerly began to eat the piece of cheesecake laid out for him while Light did the same with the meal Watari had set out for us.

"Unfortunately, very little of the equipment is mine. It's on lend so to speak from a contact of mine. The same one who helped track you actually," L explained through a mouth of food.

"Then I'm stealing his computer."

But thinking of contacts, or more specifically those involved in the Minagawa instant, I was struck by an interesting thought. L was not one to allow loose ends to go uninvestigated, but he had let something go with no resistance at all.

"Kinoshita," I said aloud. "You never asked about him."

"Ah yes, Minagawa's lackey. In truth, it did not concern me," L answered.

"You knew who he was?" I couldn't keep some surprise out of my voice. L sent me a look that clearly said: what do you take me for?

"It was not difficult to look through past records and testimonies given on Minagawa to determine who would be assisting him. I did not consider it relevant to the case. The case itself was not even reported to the police. It ended neatly without having to involve the law enforcement, and it would only create complications to do so." I winced at the word neatly. "I am restraining myself from any sort of research into the man as a reward for participating in your escape. However, I am assuming _you_ are aware of his location." I nodded. "Then he will be the first contact you can add to your arsenal."

"But he doesn't owe me anything," I argued.

"Not by your reasoning, no. It is as simple for you as he righted a wrong and therefore owes you nothing. However, you must take into consideration Kinoshita's own nature. By his calculations, he still owes you and will continue to do so until he dies, so I would suggest you use him sparingly. He may very well kill himself if you ask for too large of a favor."

"That's awfully morbid." L gave a noncommittal nod of the head and continued eating.

"Speaking of the incident," Light pressed delicately, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I've told you this before, I'm fine. No long lasting trauma, no need to speak to a psychiatrist who will just shove an entire rainbow of antidepressants down my throat," I answered wearily.

"Sorry…it's just a big difference from last time."

"It's because you were both watching," I admitted. "I felt better knowing you could see me, and I just…it made it easier on me."

I glanced downwards, signaling I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I was being honest, the memory wasn't a terrifying nightmare come true like my previous experience. But discussing it like this, having to deal with Light looking at me with _pity_…well that was frightening to me. Light was not one to pity, and I had no intention of giving him an excuse to.

We finished eating in silence, avoiding the topic that had brought it upon us.

The second I had put my chopsticks down for the final time, L acted. He seized my hand and dragged me to my feet and out the door. Light followed, the chain forcing him with us.

We went up through the floors, the elevator too slow for L's taste, finally bursting through a final door.

Cool air rushed past him to where Light and I still stood inside. The roof. He had taken us to the roof. I stepped outside the confines of the building, loving the way the night air wrapped around me. I would have been content just to stay there, but L continued pulling me forward until we stood on the edge of the roof.

Thousands of lights twinkled together, a mirror of the few stars that could be seen. It was comforting to see the inky black of the city dotted with such a comforting glow. I had never seen Tokyo's skyline at night, and never from building as high as this one, but I likened it to someone seeing the sun first time.

It was beautiful.

I squeezed L's hand once and reached for Light's as well. The chain made small noises in the wind, swaying in the breeze.

We were recognizing the end of an era. A start of a new portion of our lives. There wasn't going to be anymore joking or laughing. No witty jabs or poorly constructed arguments. Just Kira. Just justice.

And so, for the moment, we were content to just stay there. Beneath the pitiless sky and the gods that ruled it.

Author's Note

So yes. This chapter begins the transition into the serious. I'm not saying it will be completely devoid of humor, but much more intense from this point.

My trailer for Survivor if up on YouTube. You can either click the link on my profile, or search Survivor Fanfic Trailer. It should be obvious which one is the proper one.

I apologize for shortness, but I really needed a transition and real plot chapters take longer. I have NO time this week. I'll try to make up for it next week. I promise!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**World without L is just a word: **Not a _real _lemon. But implication. Some lime possibly. It'll be pretty clear what happened though. I mean come on, the girl's gonna be wearing a freaking corset. Do you not like yaoi? It's fine if you don't. I won't shun you or anything. Sorry if me doing so offends you, I just…I like it. Can't really explain it, but I do. Embarrass away. It amuses me. YES! I CAN MAKE PEOPLE CRY! YES! FLAWLESS VICTORY!

**AlbinoButterfly:** Yes. Yes he does. And I will sob. Loudly when I have to watch the episode for research.

**DNfangirl: **Ahaha thanks XP

**Grrr: **Sorry B… My friend made me post the yaoi fic btw if you wanna read it. I wanna go to B's house! I have jam!

**Gwen:** LOVE!


	37. Matsuda

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 37 Matsuda

I stretched contentedly in front of my desk, a self-satisfied smirk on my face. The cat ate the canary expression both Light and I had when feeling smug. We _actually_ had a lead. It acted as a huge motivating factor. I hadn't thrown so much effort into something in who knows how long. And then Dad had found an even greater lead; the Yotsuba Kira killings all centered around the weekends. It was mildly exhilarating to say the least.

L had taken this as a cue to introduce his infiltration team; Wedy and Aiber. A thief and a conman. There had been a small mummer of dissent at the prospect of working with criminals, but L had pulled it off with an attitude of working with specialists rather than lawbreakers. The pair seemed likeable enough. Wedy was _femme fatale_ in every essence; from her sunglasses and expensive clothing that screamed espionage, to the cigarettes her red mouth was always puckered around. Aiber was…well charming. But was else was to be expected from a conman? It was part of the job description.

My gaze drifted over to L and Light. L was happily eating cake, while Light stared pensively at him; his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" L asked, hesitating mid-bite. Light seemed to wake up a bit then. "You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment. Am I right?" Light blinked at him wondering over L's logic.

"Uh, no. That's not it," Light answered.

"Here," L offered, holding out the cake he had been eating.

Light raised a hand, declining. "Really, don't worry about it."

"_Ryuzaki."_

The screen behind L flashed to life, a Gothic W announcing Watari's identity.

"Yes what is it?" L asked mildly.

"_Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L."_

I smirked again. L was being asked to investigate himself. Smart really on his part to establish other detective personas beside L, but that was a given with L. L could reveal enough information on himself to seem viable and maintain his reputation of both L and Coil without revealing anything critical.

"Isn't Eraldo Coil supposed to be the world's second greatest detective? After L himself? Who on Earth would send such a request?" Dad asked.

"_The man who sought out Coil was Masahiko Kida, head of the planning department of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters in Tokyo."_

"So it is Yotsuba," Dad muttered.

"We know that Yotsuba must be linked to Kira," Light started. "If they're trying to figure out L's identity, it's probably because they want to kill him and need that information to do it."

"This isn't good," Dad sighed, "we're already shorthanded enough as it is, and now we have to worry about Coil."

"It's quite alright," L said through a bit of cake before swallowing thickly. "Would you like to tell them Rei?"

"L _is_ Eraldo Coil," I said with a grin. There was a collective gasp, as per normal whenever something unexpected about L was revealed (so anything really), and L gave a nod of confirmation.

"It's quite simple really," L began through another bite of cake. "The three greatest detectives in the world, L, Coil, and Deneauve, they're all actually me. It's been my experience that people trying to find me usually fall for this." L plucked a strawberry off his plate. "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?" L handed the fruit off to a wide-eyed Mogi who nodded solemnly and pocketed it.

"I'm impressed as always Ryuzaki," Light said with admiration.

"Alright," Aiber interrupted. "I just have to get close to him right? Leave it to me." Aiber smirked boyishly, a strange expression on the thirty-something year old.

"And you want me to make sure we're able to break security and override the surveillance cameras of Yotsuba's head office. Is that all?" Wedy asked from behind a cloud of smoke. Luckily the ventilation in here was superb and I wasn't forced to inhale the cancerous vapor.

"Yes," L agreed. "At this point, it's safe to assume Kira and the Yotsuba Group are connected in some way. We're going to investigate Yotsuba to determine who holds Kira's power and if there is more than one person who possesses this ability. We need a clear understanding quickly. We cannot let anyone from Yotsuba discover we're investigating them. Please realize if they do notice it means we're unable to catch Kira. Please be sure not to act impulsively out of panic or haste and don't take matters into your own hands," L ordered. The team nodded gravely, an undercurrent of excitement running through the room.

"_Ryuzaki!"_

"Yes, what is it?" L asked distantly.

"_I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt."_

"Matsuda?" I asked with a bit of worry. "He's supposed to be with Misa isn't he?" I looked at L. "Where is he?"

"Where is he?" L questioned almost boredly, with a hint of exasperation.

"_It seems it is coming from the head office of the Yotsuba Group."_

"Disregard everything I just said," L said wearily. "We'll have to rethink our strategy. Matsuda you idiot." He muttered this more to himself than the task force.

"Shit," I growled. Dad shot me a look which I promptly ignored. I ran my fingers through my hair and began pacing.

"Rei, please do not pace. Once you start, you're hard pressed to stop," L observed.

"Call him," I suggested turning back toward him. "Something to let him know we're on our way. If you can't think of something unsuspicious to say, let me." I held my hand out.

"You have so little faith in me," L commented dryly. He tugged the phone from his pocket and began to dial, shooting me a look all the while. I rolled my eyes at him and started pacing again when in the time it took Matsuda to answer.

"_Hello?"_

Relief ran through me and I stopped moving, if only to hear the faint voice coming from the phone.

"Yo, Matsui," L improvised in a voice that suggested he hadn't completed high school, let alone held the title of world's greatest detective, unofficial as it was. "Yeah it's me, Asahi. It's been a while buddy." I twitched at the blank stare L had fixed upon me and again at the use of my family's task force name. There was a slight delay as Matsuda recovered.

"_Yeah! Asahi! It's been a long time!"_

There was a slight edge of hysteria in his voice.

"It doesn't sound like you're out right now, don't tell me you're home already," L probed.

"_Yeah…"_

"So, you by yourself?"

"_Yeah. I'm by myself. What's up?"_

Matsuda's answer was wooden, completely negating the lie. Misa wasn't there, but Matsuda definitely wasn't without company.

"He's not with Amane right now. Matsuda must be on his own right now," L stage whispered to the others who weren't clustered around the phone. L switched back to Matsuda. "So you wanna go out drinking tonight?"

"_Huh? Right now? Oh sorry. I'll have to pass tonight."_

"Aw what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is 'in trouble' again."

"_Yeah! That's right! Big troubles with money. Heh, you know me so well."_

Matsuda latched onto the code with relief and laughed nervously for his 'friends' present.

"Matsuda's saying he's in trouble," L told us. "Well that's too bad," L drawled. "I guess I'll drag you out some other night. See ya buddy!" The phone went dead with an audible click.

"Misa's cell phone is on voice mail," Light informed. He had been trying to get a hold of the blonde during the conversation. "I left her a message and told her to get back to me as soon as she can."

"What's the plan?" I asked, worry spiking again.

"Well," L began, "we have to consider if Matsuda dies our suspicions about the Yotsuba group would be confirmed." There were nods of agreement from that.

"He _is_ not going to die Ryuzaki!"I hissed in horror at his callousness. He ignored me.

"Let's just watch the situation for the time being," L decided.

I was ready to scream at him. He had just pushed a detective away and now he was going to let another die as well?

"This is bullshit Ryuzaki," I said through gritted teeth. Light's phone rang, interrupting the words I was going to send loose at L.

"Misa?" Light answered relief in his voice. "Misa, you're not with Matsuda right now are you?" Light listened for a moment and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Misa's just received a call from Matsuda."

"Tell her to hold the phone so we can listen as well," L instructed. I sent a glare towards L as Light relayed the request. I hated it when he got like this.

"_Misa Misa!"_

The words were scratchy and the sound faint, but we could hear at least.

"_When you're done filming come over to the Yotsuba Group's main office? It's still tentative, but there's a chance you may be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials! We're working it out right now!"_

"_What? Are you for real? You're amazing Matsu! So that's where you ran off to! Don't worry, we're wrapping up soon!"_

That's right, Misa was filming a movie right now with the _real _Hideki Ryuuga.

"_Great! It's just a short trip by taxi!"_

The call ended, rather rudely I thought in the small portion of my mind that wasn't pissed at L, worrying about Matsu, or trying to think of a way out of this.

"Listen to me Light," L said quietly. "There is a chance we may be able to save Matsuda, but we won't be able to do it without Misa's help. She'll listen to everything you say."

Light nodded, and L went through the plan. Light nodded again and spoke to Misa in hushed tones.

"I'm in," I said catching L off guard.

"You most certainly are not. I'm not allowing you to go gallivanting with these men," L countered.

"I'm not going to 'gallivant' with anyone. I'll just be Matsu's assistant. Things will go a lot smoother with him if I'm there. Besides, if Yotsuba ever want Misa back, I can accompany her. It's not unusual for female celebrities to have a girl with them at all time. It'll work especially well with Misa's innocent act."

"No," L said stubbornly. I leaned forward, my palms on his desk.

"Look," I muttered. "I _care _about these people. Matsuda and my family especially. I wasn't able to help Aizawa at all. _You _sent him away. I'm not risking another task force member. Not when I can help. So help me L, if you don't let me do this, I'm gonna do something drastic that may or may not involve me setting off Yotsuba's fire alarm. Do you understand me?"

* * *

That was how I found myself nineteen floors above the city with pepper spray and a tazer along with Misa, Matsuda, and eight men, one of which being Kira. L drove a hard bargain, but at least I was here and honestly, I appreciated the pepper spray. The tazer was a little overboard, but considering the situation…

I aimed my gaze at the ground. I was aiming for a brainy but shy look. The oversized glasses, clipboard, pencil skirt and harsh bun helping my cause dramatically. I fidgeted, and bit my lip, shooting glances at the men.

It was clear that from their gaping expressions at the blonde before them they hadn't expected Matsuda to make good on his promise. Matsuda was rubbing the back of his head nervously, though far more relaxed then he first had been at first. He could tell a plan was in motion.

"I'm Misa Misa! Misa's only rule is that I don't do nudes, but swimsuits and lingerie are totally okay! It's really nice to meet you!"

Their faces were priceless and they broke out into muttering, looking back at us suspiciously. I willed a blush to my face, hoping I looked like I was about to faint.

"By the way, Matsu," Misa continued. "Since Yotsuba's such a big catch, I got permission to do a special reception." Misa kept slipping from first person to third, unsure if intelligence or cuteness would score her more points here. Matsuda looked clueless and Misa flashed him an okay sign.

Here we go…

* * *

"GOOD EVENING! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU!" was what the scantily clad army of models said in unison to the bewildered business men. Business men, who by this point, were probably wondered exactly who had slipped them something in their tea and exactly what it was.

I tried to keep my eyes off their cleavage which was vapidly shown off by a heart cut out of the material. The men however had no qualms about the alteration made to perfectly good clothes. I shuddered and hopped it was assumed to be a tremor from nerves.

"Tonight I'll be entertaining you as our special guests, along with some girls from the agency!" Misa informed deciding to stick with first person for the time being.

"Hey….is this just me, or has this gotten weird?"

I resisted the urge to applaud the brave men who had voiced the sentiment, but had to settle for a little smile that faded quickly. Right. Saving Matsu. We're saving Matsu!

With that thought in mind, I flitted between the various men, serving saki when necessary, glad I was virtually invisible. They had decided to enjoy the ride so to speak, and were enjoying the company of the young girls. It was only when I had gone around twice that I made a move.

There was a man standing off by himself near the balcony. His hair was tied back and his suit seemed, not the most expensive, but of higher quality, most likely a result of his confident air. He seemed promising enough. I was less likely to get quality information from him, as he was still on his first drink, but I was also less likely to wind up groped.

"S-saki?" I asked hesitantly, holding out the bottle. He seemed surprised I had spoken, but gave a nod and held out his glass. I filled it, careful to shake my hand.

"Nervous?" he asked. Thank god. His voice was perfectly polite. Not seductive or of a man blatantly hitting on a girl, and rudely at that. Just normal conversation.

"A-a bit," I answered. "We're trying to fix a bad first impression. Matsui-san was an interruption wasn't he?" I frowned. "I hope he wasn't a bother."

"Not particularly," he answered. "Just a meeting. We finished up while we were waiting."

I blinked pretending a realization had just come upon me. "Oh sorry. I'm Ren," I said thinking of a name quickly. "Ren Asahi." There. Now if he somehow knew about Matsuda's friend 'Asahi' I could claim he was a relation, and had gotten me the job in the first place.

"Reiji Namikawa," he responded easily. He glanced back towards the balcony. I wilted.

"Sorry. I understand I'm not very interesting."

"It's not that, I simply find this whole affair a waste of time."

"Niceties often are," I said with a wry smile. That caught him off guard.

"I find it odd then you work within the modeling industry."

"I could say the same for someone in your line of work. I'm supposing your position must have taken a lot of pointless niceties." He smiled at that.

"Exactly why I no longer wish to endure them."

I jumped when Matsuda kicked open a door. He looked tipsy. L must have given him the instructions then. "Excuse me," I said in false horror. "I need to take care of him." Namikawa waved me off with understanding.

"Matsui-san…?" I said tentatively.

"WOW! I am soooo drunk," Matsuda slurred. "H-hi everyone. Everyone havin' a good time?" he stumbled towards the balcony, Namikawa moving out of the way in disgust. "Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Taro Matsui show!"

"YEAH! You can do it! Go Matsu!" Misa cheered. There was laughter. I sent Namikawa a scared look.

Matsuda pulled himself onto the edge of the balcony, his arms outstretched as he continued to feign drunkenness.

"MATSUI-SAN!" I screamed, real fear creeping in adding a shrill tone. The laughter died down as a few men tried to coax him down. "Matsui-san! Come down!"

"I'm fine," Matsuda waved off. "I do this all time." Matsuda dropped down into a handstand and tears began to come from my eyes.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He could die. He could really die!

And then he plummeted over the edge.

A wordless cry escaped me and threw myself towards the edge, staring down at the street below. I felt someone beside me, and the tears turned to relief when I saw only one body on the street below. Aiber had been in place before the fall.

The tears turned to relief, though I forced myself to continue sobbing.

"Look everyone, I think you all should just leave this to us. Don't worry, we'll handle it. Just don't forget to consider me for your campaign!" Misa called after the fleeing business men.

I watched them leave impatiently. Matsuda was only a floor below us. I needed to get down there. I waited for five minutes before throwing the door open.

The elevator was too slow. I thundered down the stairs and ripped open the door to the room below us, throwing my arms around the rookie sitting on the bed.

"REI!"

"You're such an idiot!" I said thickly, crying again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"If you ever, I repeat_ ever_, do that to me again, I'm going to kill you myself you hear me! With Ryuzaki's forks and spoons if I have to! You got it?" I yelled, releasing him and hitting his head.

"OW! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

* * *

"It's been about a week since I first snuck into the place," Matsuda said proudly in response to Wedy's call about the lack in security. I glared at him and he shrank under the stare.

The same meeting room that Matsuda had fallen headfirst into was on the screen, courtesy of the blonde bombshell.

"We've almost got them!" Light said enthusiastically.

"One of these people is Kira," L observed hungrily.

"But if there' supposed to be eight, why are there seven?"

~Author's Note~

Ew. Action. I don't really like action scenes. I don't do them justice.

It's OC cliché to talk with Namikawa, but really, that's the smart thing to do. He looks the least creepy and he didn't have his hands all over girls.

I got fanart! That's right all you terrible people who've made me zilch! The lovely DNfangirl (an anonymous reviewer too!) made a cute little L and Rei scene and Rei's got the bday rose. The link is on my profile!

I'm sick too. Not terribly so, but enough to wreck my singing voice the week we reaudition for Honors Choir. Which I don't understand. I made it once, why do I need to do it again?

Thanks for reviewing!

**Grrr: Of course it's strawberry! ….I hate Light. I beat him at bowling though! I'll look black veil brides up! I'm a major music geek so I'll see how it goes!**

**DNfangirl: You're my new favorite person. Everyone else can just die. Yeah.**

**World without L is just a word: It can be good or bad. Can't really tell with me. I actually just posted a BXL… I was threatened… **

**Gwen: We'll just have to see how things go. I really have no idea what's happening here. I have a general idea, but from this point I'm open to a lot.**

**AlbinoButterfly: No. No pregnancy. That is a cop out. Even if L does die (which I'm not saying he does or does not) I have a way for babies to happen.**

**Pc: WTH? NO! I didn't know that! WHY?**

**Jayne Foyer: I love you too. This is going to sound really awkward, but if I were a boy, or if you were a boy, we'd probably be married by now. I think… I'm still not completely sure how I swing lol. Definitely not purely lesbian because I like guys. And now I'm singing if I were a boy…while I should be answering Romeo and Juliet questions…**


	38. Teamwork

**I do not own Death Note.**

Chapter 38 Teamwork

"_Well then, let's begin tonight's meeting."_

Seven. There were seven men in the room. That means… I repressed a look of disgust. Were they really so callous to simply kill one of their colleagues?

"There's supposed to be eight of them," Light said slowly, echoing my thoughts, "but only seven are present. That must mean that…"

"They probably killed one of their members," L said flatly. His knuckles tightened over the hold on his knees. I felt the same tension rising in me.

I despised these sort of people. That had probably been why… I glanced at Light, his jaw was locked. That was probably why Light's change had been so worrying the first time around. He had the same sort of air about him. As if he was planning whether or not to kill you. The mark of Kira. But he wasn't getting his claws in Light again.

"_In order to further the growth of the Yotsuba Group and best support its financial interests, who should we kill?_

"See! It's just like I told you last week!" Matsuda exclaimed, glad to actually have some proof.

They hadn't hesitated at all. It was just blurted out without any sort of tact. This really was just business for them. How did someone become that unattached to just condemn someone to death like that? But then again, what didn't humans do for greed? This method suited them. It kept their gloves and suits free of the blood stains. Out of sight and out of mind. They washed themselves of guilt and admired their growing hoard. Humans were disgusting creatures sometimes.

"_But before we can get to that, there are several topics we need to discuss. First is the issue of Hatori's death."_

"_That was unavoidable. To be honest, in a certain sense, I'm relieved that Hatori is dead."_

"It's your friend, Rei," L commented, staring owlishly at the screen. I blinked, looking closer. It was Namikawa. Looks were deceiving. He seemed to be less of a beast them the rest. Looks like I was wrong.

"_Kira has demonstrated we must be committed to these meetings. We now know what will happen if we try to leave."_

"_I think we all understand what Hatori's death means for us. Let's not take it lightly. Now, our next topic is Eraldo Coil's report."_

"One of their members just died and that's all they're going to say?" Dad asked incredulously.

"It's not good business," I said bitterly. I sank into a chair. I needed to sit. If I stood I would get even more agitated. Then I would pace, which would bother L. Then we would get into another fight, which I really didn't need right now.

I sighed. I needed to apologize to him. I had yelled at him; accused him of not caring about the task force, and then he went and saved the day. To say it had made me feel ashamed was an understatement. He had risked the entire investigation for Matsuda and I just screamed at him.

"_So, did we really pay five million yen for this report? I mean come on! Look at this! He hasn't found out anything important about L, like his name or his face. Is this Coil guy seriously gonna be of any use to us?"_

"_Hold on a second. There is something interesting in the last part of the report. Coil's warning us we can't afford to take L's existence too lightly. In particular, it says, 'The concentration of killings that ate beneficial to Yotsuba, will likely be noticed if they continue on Fridays and Saturdays."_

"_Sounds like Mr. Eraldo Coil has figured out what we've been up to. I admit it's quite impressive. At any rate, I personally think we should stop killing every weekend."_

"This is unbelievable! It's like they're trying to confess to everything!" Matsuda said in awe.

"Hm, as long as we have this video as evidence we could probably arrest all seven of them," Dad added. I gave a noncommittal nod. It was too soon to arrest anyone; we needed more information.

"_Kira has been inflexible up until now, hasn't he? It would be nice if he would spread out his killings over the whole week."_

"_The fact that Coil noticed what we've been up to makes it more dangerous to continue killing at our usual pace. From now on we have to be even more careful and make sure no one else notices a trend in the deaths."_

"_Now, onto the main topic. Who should we kill?"_

I shifted again, frowning. I caught Light's expression out of the corner of my eye. It matched mine exactly.

"_I think we should focus on ELF insurance. If they expanded into the Japanese market, Yotsuba and many other companies would lose valuable clients to them."_

"_Agreed. Any objections to killing these people from ELF with accidental deaths?"_

"_No objections."_

"Is this for real? How can they do this so easily?" Light asked in outrage, disbelief and horror finally welling over his self control. L ignored the outburst, instead focusing on pouring chocolate sauce on ice cream. "Kira? Deaths by accident, deaths by disease, times of death… It's just as we suspected! We were right!" There was a small glimmer of triumph among the anger.

But…we we still weren't sure. We merely had vocal confirmations of these theories rather than actual physical proof. We couldn't get that unless…well these people died. And even with that, without knowing Kira's method of killing, we still couldn't arrest him.

"No," L disagreed. L spooned the last of what mostly consisted of melted ice cream and chocolate syrup. "We can only be sure after the people named are dead. We will continue to monitor these meetings and monitor what they say, how they act, and most importantly, whether the people they choose actually die. If they do, we can conclude from the connection between the plans and deaths that Kira is in fact involved." L spooned stacked sugar cubes towards his mouth, about to take a bite.

"Ryuzaki!" Dad and Light shouted. The sugar fell, a few cubes landing in L's open mouth.

"What is it? There's no need to shout in unison," L commented dryly.

"I can't carry on knowing these people will die! That's just immoral!" Light argued. "I know you're planning to catch Kira by actually letting these guys carry out these murders, but we can't let that happen."

"Calm down Light," I said sharply. "Look Ryuzaki, I understand your logic, but this isn't an ends justified the means sort of decision. Letting these people die…well, isn't it what Kira did with the FBI agents?" L stiffened at the comparison. "The only difference is you're not actively pulling the trigger."

"I hope," L said in a low voice, "you are not suggesting that I am as delusional as Kira." I looked at the floor.

"I'm just trying to make a point."

"That's right," Dad jumped in. "It's obvious that these seven men are behind the killings and with Matsuda's testimony, and the video we recorded, we have all the evidence."

"You're making this difficult. If we were to take action now, everything we've done will go to waste," L said icily.

Dad pursed his lips and asked Light for the list of numbers of the Yotsuba Group's members, prepared to call to somehow prevent the killings.

"Please hold on," L ordered. "That will cause suspicion. It would mean the investigation caught up with them three days after they were contacted by Aiber. Also it would make it far more unlikely we would discover who the real Kira might be. We can't afford such a setback, considering how far we've come. In order to catch Kira we're going to need some solid proof."

"What if we delay the killings?" I suggested. "If we get them to postpone the deaths, won't that act as proof as well? That also gives us more time to come up with an alternative." Light sent me a look of realization, before turning to L.

"Ryuzaki," he said eagerly, "if one of these seven men is Kira, would it be safe to say that if I try calling one of them, the odds that of that person actually being Kira is going to be one in seven?"

"It's possible there could be more than one Kira among them," L answered. "A probability of two in seven at most."

"If we're prepared to let them know the investigation is catching up to them, let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuzaki, I'm going to pose as L. Judging from their conversation so far, the one least likely to be Kira, but with the most influence is,"

"Namikawa," L, Light and I said simultaneously.

"Ooi!" Matsuda yelled. I stared at him and he looked sheepishly at the floor. L and Light ignored him.

"If you're going to make a call, please use this phone. It's set up so it can't be traced or tapped."

Light dialed quickly and begin speaking with Namikawa. As Light neatly cornered Namikawa, L looked almost surly. Was it the debate with the task force? Or was it Light thinking of this solution before L himself did that was bothering him?

I peered at him out of the corner of my eye. L was simply staring at the desktop, frowning. Cautiously, I brushed the back of his hand. L looked at me for a moment, his eyes blank, before dropping his head back down. I quelled the feeling of rejection. Even when he had been angry he had never been that apathetic before.

"That went well," L commented monotonously when the call ended.

"Yeah," Light said, some surprise coloring his tone.

"You really are quite amazing, Light," L went on. Immediately, Light and I were on guard. L didn't compliment people. Backhanded compliments maybe, but not a well intended compliment. "Not only did you manage to delay the killings, but you also set up Namikawa as a potential mole for us. It sounded exactly like the sort of thing I would do, and you thought of it more quickly than I did. At this rate, if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible you'd be capable of succeeding me."

If I end up dying. He said the words so easily. Like his own death was of little consequence to himself.

"You're not going to die," I said in a pained voice.

"What? What are you being so morbid?" Light asked. "This isn't the time for that! We only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather enough evidence to convict him! This is only the beginning."

"Yes," L agreed, "but you were the first one to notice the connection between Yotsuba and Kira. You actually might be more capable than I am. I honestly believe you could take this on. Tell me, if I should die, would you take over for me as L?" L pressed.

This…this felt wrong. L distrusted Light, or at the very least, he believed Light was an important factor in the case; evidence that should be kept at arm's length and out of the way. Separate from his own decisions. A trap possibly? Was Light's answer another test?

"What are you talking about? As long as we're joined by these," Light raised his wrist, the handcuffs dangling from it, "we're going to die together anyway." Light stopped, his face darkening.

"I see..."he muttered. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, but I'm going to tell everyone what you're thinking now." Light looked up defiantly. "He thinks that if I am Kira there are two possibilities, Either I'm just pretending I'm not him and putting up an act, or Kira's power has passed from me to someone else and have no memory I was ever Kira in the first place. He's trying to determine which is the truth. The first theory, if I am putting on an act, he will never remove these handcuffs. No even if I wasn't pretending to be innocent, I'm sure he still wouldn't take them off. Ryuzaki still believes I'm Kira. Even if that power had passed to someone else, he thinks I'd plan to have it return to me once I'm safe from suspicion." Light sent a glare towards L.

"In other words, I wasn't being controlled at all. He thinks it was a plan, to pass off the power and arrange for it to come back once I'm cleared. Ryuzaki's theory is once I steal L's title, I'll become Kira again," Light finished darkly.

"Correct," L answered. He almost sounded pleased.

"Taking on the title of L, having the power to control the police in every country, while being Kira in secret. It's ideal. And you're thinking that I could do it. No. That I would do it. That's what you're thinking isn't it?" Light asked with a trace of venom.

"Yes," L answered serenely.

This tension. It was like the one before the confinement. The air was always charged around them. It had relaxed somewhat in the months of being chained together, but it still flared at times like this. Sometimes I wondered how they could stand it. The way they looked at each other sometimes. It seemed like they were just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"But what about now? I told you, I don't want your title. That should prove, even to you, I'm not putting on an act!"

"If this all an act, and you are trying to steal my identity, there's no chance you'd be so foolish to reveal your plan in front of everyone. Wouldn't you agree?" L asked making eye contact with Light.

"Ryuzaki…" Light grabbed L's chair, spinning it and bending down so they were at eye level. "Do you actually believe I'm capable of being a murderer? Kira? Even after I help you catch him. Do I seem like that kind of person to you?" Light demanded.

"Yes you do. I've always thought so," L admitted.

Light and L moved simultaneously. Light's fist made contact with L's face while he was pressed backwards with L's foot in his own face.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shoved them apart. "Once is once, right?" I said towards L. He nodded reluctantly, drawing his legs back.

"Yeah…you're right," Light agreed. "Let's focus on catching Kira. As long as I have the handcuffs on, you shouldn't have any complaints, Ryuzaki."

"I suppose so. We only have a month, so there's no time to get distracted. L paused for a moment. "I think I should go after Kira by myself."

I stared at him. He carefully avoided my gaze.

"By yourself," I echoed.

"You can use these headquarters if you wish. I'll also be her, but we'll be working independently. Feel free to arrest those men if you like. I will be carrying my own investigation. We'll only get into arguments if we don't split up and act separately at this point. This is for the best."

"Are you saying you're going to figure out who Kira is by any means necessary?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Yes. This case will never be solved unless we capture Kira himself. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying preventing more deaths is pointless. But if we don't uncover the entire truth once and for all, Kira will only appear again and the number of deaths will continue to increase. That's why I believe it's more important to find who Kira currently is. As I've been saying, I'm opposed to arresting those seven men. If you do so, you'll have to take responsibility for it. I will pursue Kira on my own." L stood pulling Light towards the stairs. "We only have a month. I wonder who will succeed."

"Ryuzaki? Where are you going?" Light asked in confusion.

I followed the pair, hurrying to catch up.

"Amane's room. Sorry, I know you're on your father's side, but I can't remove these handcuffs. I'm afraid you're going to have to come along with me."

They stepped up to the elevator and I slipped inside. L turned towards me.

"I suppose this means you're on, 'my team,' so to speak?" L asked with a small smile, his mood rapidly improving.

"Someone has to be your conscience. Besides, we have no police authority anymore. It'll be nearly impossible to arrest them," I countered. Light sighed.

"I wonder how long it will take them to notice," he said flatly. I smiled and shrugged. We stepped off the elevator and filed into Misa's room.

"LIGHT!" Misa shrieked in surprise. "I didn't know we were supposed to have a date today! Misa after the Yotsuba incident had dropped the annoying use of third person seeing how it went over better with the business me. Her eyes fell on L. "Oh, you're here too. I should've known."

"Misa Amane," L started in a clinical tone, moving close to Misa to where she was sitting on the couch. "Tell me, do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?" L loomed over Misa and she nervously scooted away.

"Y-yeah. Of course I do!" she answered indignantly.

"But you also worship Kira don't you?" L questioned climbing the arm of the couch.

"Well yeah…" Misa murmured, moving farther away again.

"Well if you had to choose between Kira and Light…" Light was tugging on the chain, trying to get L to move away from Misa. "Who would you pick?"

Misa lit up and ran to Light's side, grabbing his arm. "Well that's obvious! Of course it's gonna be Light! I'm really grateful to Kira and someday I wanna meet him in person. But that's not true love. I definitely choose Light!"

"But your precious Light is planning to catch Kira, right?"

"Well yes, of course I am," Light replied, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the subject and Misa's clinging.

"He says he wants to catch Kira. Now what will you do?" L asked intently.

He was…he was playing them. I raised a hand to muffle laughter. Light sent me a distracted look before turning back to L. So Light didn't realize it. L also looked at me briefly. And winked. He was! He was manipulating them! I coughed, trying to disguise the small fits of laughter bubbling from my throat.

"Well if that's what Light says, I'm gonna support him no matter what!"

"I see. So if you were given an opportunity to work with Light on this investigation, would you take the offer?" And the truth comes out.

"What! Ryu-" Light was cut off by Misa.

"Yeah! Of course! I'd do anything to help Light!"

"Wait! Hold on a second. Where are you going with this?" Light asked.

"I'm planning on having Aiber pose as Eraldo Coil again," L explained. "He'll tell the Yotsuba members that while he was investigating L, he discovered Misa Amane might know who he is. He'll also tell them L brought her in for questioning on the suspicion she was the second Kira."

"That part is true," Misa admitted reluctantly.

"If the Yotsuba Group believes Misa could be the key to finding L, then they'll say they want to discuss her being in their advertising campaign. They'll use that opportunity to question her. Thanks to Matsuda's screw up, they may already be considering Misa as their spokesperson."

"Yeah right!"

"I suppose you'll want me to back Misa up? Possibly look around?" I asked. L nodded.

"We can't do that," Light said firmly.

"Why not?" Misa whined.

"This plan is too risky! Who knows what would happen to you two!" I rolled my eyes

"Wow! Does this mean you're worried about me? But don't worry, I don't mind doing something like this for you, Light!" Misa assured him.

"And I don't mind for Ryuzaki," I added. Misa looped her arm around mine.

"Me and Rei's love will give us victory!"

"I'm going to ignore your poor grammar, Misa."

"What?"

"Listen Misa," Light said seriously, cutting across the conversation, "if they suspect you might know who L really is, we don't know how far they're willing to go for that information."

"No problem! I promise I won't say anything! Even if they torture me!" Misa promised.

"I can attest to that," L said from where he had wandered off, letting the situation play out itself.

"But, Kira can control his victim's actions before their death," Light reminded. "There's a good chance he might try to manipulate her, find out what she knows and kill her. Also, if he does want to kill L, he won't have any use for Misa. He'd kill her to keep her silent! Rei too!"

"I don't like the sound of that…"Misa admitted.

"Light," L said, "you forget if we win against Kira, Misa won't die, and besides, as long as we're handcuffed together, we share the same fate. If I die, so will you. If that happens Misa and Rei will be the ones to grieve the most. Either we lose and both die together, or we successfully catch Kira. Which is it?" L asked smugly to Misa.

"We catch Kira! I could never dream of a world without Light!"Misa lamented.

"Yes, it would be dark," L agreed solemnly. I snorted. "But then again, we also need _rays _of light."

"You sir, are hysterical," I said sarcastically.

"Cut it out! This is just crazy!" Light shouted.

"We're running out of time," L reminded Light, "and I'm starting to get desperate. As for Misa Amane, I turn to her because I know her bravery and love for you is boundless."

"Do you really mean it?" Misa asked with a quavery voice. Her eyes filled with tears and she clasped her hands together like someone in prayer. "Oh no, I think I totally misunderstood you this whole time! I even called you a pervert! But you actually do understand how I feel, don't you?"

"Yes," L answered, staring at the ceiling. "Misa is indisputably the most perfect and worthy woman for Light."

"YAY!" Misa pecked L on the cheek. His eyes widened and he stared at me his mouth open. He looked like a little kid. "You're such a sweetie! Thank you Ryuzaki!"

"Are you blushing?" I asked with a grin. "Better be careful, I may go into a jealous rage at any second."

"AH! No Rei! I just like Ryuzaki like a friend!" Misa reassured me. "I'm not trying to steal him away!" At that, I started full blown laughing. It actually hurt to laugh so hard. Misa stared at me in confusion, not understanding the joke.

"So now I've gained another friend," L mused.

"Yeah of course! Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine!" Misa seized our hands and forced us into a makeshift circle reminiscent of ring around the rosy. "Let's all be friends together!"

"…yay. Fun."

"And of course I would never betray my friends to Kira! With our powers combined we'll arrest Kira!"

"Unfortunately, Light will be taking a different investigative approach then us," L informed Misa. "He'll be working with his father and the others. I'm afraid it will just be Rei, yourself, and I."

"Huh?" Misa wrinkled her nose. "What's up with that?"

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Now you're just playing dirty," Light growled. "You're leaving me with no other choice but to-"

"Now that's quite alright," L said.

"Yes, we'll just have to get along without you," I added.

"What're you talking about? Of course he'll be joining us!"

"That's not it either! It's too dangerous for either of you!" Light yelled.

"Well, Light," I said. "Would you rather it was just Misa and I alone with Ryuzaki? Where he could convince us to do all sorts of dangerous things for the investigation? Or would you rather be here to stop him from going overboard?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"YAY!"

~Author's Note~

God I love this scene. I'm feeling much better thank you!

**704 REVIEWS!** Holy crap. I never dreamt it would be this popular. Maybe we'll crack a thousand? Fingers crossed!

I have another lovely piece of fanart. It's from **World without L is just a word. **Another anonymous reviewer! They're wiping the floor with ya'll with accounts. Shame! It's my new profile pic both on this site and on the Survivor Facebook page. We've got 14 like :D. That's amazing. 14 of you actually admit to liking fanfiction.

I wrote a fic called Thief. It's for L and B fans. I made it as creepy as I could.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Grrr: Awww. That's so sweet! I update weekly, more so during the summer.**

**Clarice: Awww. Whhy are you all so nice? Ahaha college. That's far off for me. I'm a freshmen in high school, so…yeah. The wait is no biggy! You go do what you have to!**

**AlbinoButterfly: Ha you nailed it. He may not see, like the type…but he does like to be prepared, no? Glad Rei seemed natural in that scene.**

**World without L is just a word: ! AHHHHHH! IT WAS SO #%*# CUTE! And the super long review…oh god you're wonderful. Neji is Namikawa, He just is. I do that. Read fanfiction even when my friends are sleeping over XD I need meh fix!**

**DNfangirl: No promises ;)**

**Pc:….awkward. I don't wanna….I'm gonna sleep the whole time. Like a bloody hibernation.**

**Gwen: Thanks! This one is waaaay long because it's all of episode 20.**


	39. Mirror Mirror

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 39 Mirror Mirror

The card slid smoothly into the slot. A small green light flashed, letting me know the keycard Watari had given me had worked. I slipped the card back into my pocket and held back a shudder. The hallway outside of L and Light's room wasn't necessarily cold, but the dark just had that effect. I rubbed my bare arms once, trying to get rid of goose bumps as I waited for Watari to give the go ahead for the door to open.

The wait was short and the door smoothly popped open with a barely audible click. I stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind me. The room was dark. Just as dark as the hallway had been, which would explain why L hadn't immediately noticed my presence. There wasn't any light to leak in, revealing me.

I waited for my eyes to adjust, the small green light from the door leaving spots in my eyes. Light was most likely asleep, and while he was a heavy sleeper, I didn't want to risk waking him up by blundering around. Slowly the room came into focus. It was nearly a mirror image of my room. That was my first impression anyway. Until the differences made themselves known.

The bed was larger. Compensating for the other body that I doubted would ever lay in it. There was a lock on the large window. There wasn't a lock on the bathroom. Small things really. Little securities L had. It was then I noticed the mirrors.

My room only had a mirror in the bathroom; nowhere else. Here though, the room was full of the reflective surfaces. I was slightly surprised. L was not one for mirrors. I turned towards one out of curiosity. In the darkness, I looked slightly unreal. My skin looked pale, silvery almost. My eyes looked too large for my face, and too dark. My hair seemed to weigh more and was also darker. I cocked my head. Any warmth in my expression seemed sucked away. Movement in the corner of the mirror made me look down, to see L staring at me through the mirror, his expression blank.

I whirled around, my head and heart pounding. He met my wild gaze steadily, unblinking.

"You scared me," I whispered hoarsely.

"I surmised as much," he answered, his lips curving up into a smile.

I relaxed, straightening from the instinctive crouch my body had sunk into. I crept over to the bed, now hyperaware of all the mirrors tracking my progress. I sat on a chair near the bed; an exact match to the one L was perched in.

"I…I just." I stopped, starting again. "We haven't talked much lately,"

"We talk every day," L interrupted.

"I mean outside the case," I corrected, "and I wanted to…apologize."

"In that case, I accept your apology. Though I do not know under what circumstances," L admitted his voice low.

"For the whole Yotsuba situation." L tilted his head, clearly not understanding. I ran a hand through my hair. "I shouldn't have undermined your authority. This is _your_ case, and in situations regarding the case, I need to behave accordingly. I'm supposed to be supporting you, not fueling arguments from everyone else."

"I was not upset with you in either case," L said. "I was well aware of your friendship with Matsuda and the set of ideals your father raised you with. In any case, it was more upsetting how Light and your father refused to rationalize the situation. But I suppose I also owe you an apology as well."

"For what?" I asked in genuine surprise.

"For my manipulation tactics tonight."

"Actually, that was funny. You weren't really coercing Misa into anything she didn't want to do. And Light would have been exceptionally bored if he was working with Dad anyway. He's only pretending to be angry to save face," I explained. L smirked.

"That is not surprising in any case. However, while you are here, I want to discuss something with you."

Almost instinctually, my eyes flashed over to where Light was sleeping. Automatically, I checked for the signs proving he was faking unconsciousness. I relaxed when I heard a small catch in Light's breathing. Light's breathing was smooth while he was awake and as far as he knew, he didn't even show a difference when pretending to be asleep and actual unconsciousness.

L leaned forward, bringing my gaze back to him. I shifted uncomfortably, aware of what was coming next.

"In regards to my earlier theory, what do you believe is the truth?" L asked his eyes keenly focused on me.

_What do you believe is the truth?_

I swallowed heavily, and my posture sagged. I was sure defeat was plain on my features.

"I think you're right," I admitted softly. "Light is…was Kira, at one point." I looked over at Light's sleeping form once more. His face was so innocent; so open. I shook my head. "But not anymore. Whether by his own devices or by some God playing puppeteer, I don't know. But not now. I want to say he never will be Kira again…but I can't. I can't say that honestly." My voice sharpened. "But know this Ryuzaki, I'm going to enjoy every damn minute I've got left with him like it's our last." I paused, wanting to make sure he understood. "So for now, could you hold off please? I just want to forget that. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to treat him as my brother." L nodded solemnly.

"At this point, I'm unsure if I'll have the strength to execute Light if I do convict Kira." I looked at him in confusion. "Please don't misunderstand, it is not my own friendship with Light that causes me doubt. But at this point in time, I truly believe death too merciful for Kira." The room seemed to get colder at the moment. The ice in L's voice seeping into the room. I felt the irrational desire to place myself between him and Light.

"And if Light was proved to be Kira, it would be a waste. A waste of his intelligence and of the surviving families of his crusade. No. For Light, for Kira," L corrected himself, "it would be far more suiting to have him chained at his enemy's feet. That would be the ultimate humiliation." L sighed, losing his heavy tone. "And the effect on you would be devastating. Your reaction to his confinement resulted in you becoming nearly comatose, in the event of his actual execution, you may be reduced to little more than an empty shell."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. I do. The two of you are extremely codependent. Before Light's confinement, he displayed it in acts of aggression and manipulation. He disliked sharing you, and the thought of losing you to my side was nearly unbearable. However, since the confinement, your relationship has become more muted and healthy."

I blinked at the blunt analyzation. "Really? We're codependent."

"To a much lesser extent at the present, but yes." L paused for a moment. "Out of curiosity, is our relationship," L hesitated again, "…normal?" I smiled, while L fidgeted uncomfortably; a complete one-eighty from moments before.

"Normal?"

"Ah, yes."

My smile grew. "I hadn't really considered it, but yes I suppose. We seemed to have skipped the uh, 'physical stage,' but otherwise we seem to be following the standard."

"Physical stage?" It was my turn to fidget.

"You know what I mean. Where we um, can't keep our hands off each other?" I winced. L made a noncommittal noise. "Did you want to have a more physical relationship?" I found myself asking, face flushed.

"Ah, not necessarily. It was merely an errant thought. Not that I don't enjoy being physical with you…" L trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. "You should probably go to sleep," L suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah," I agreed, I glanced up, another mirror catching my eye, "but can I ask you a question first?" L nodded. "Why are there so may mirrors in here?" L sighed and leaned backwards.

"That is an irrational addition on my part. I seemed to have convinced myself that Kira will be unable to kill me this way. The mirrors will act as a sort of talisman, revealing his presence before he can act. That of course is not the case, but I feel more secure."

"I would find it more unsettling then reassuring."

"I suppose, but the only thing more frightening then looking into a mirror alone, is to find someone behind you."

"Good night, Ryuzaki."

"Good night, Rei."

I kissed his cheek, and left, shutting the door on the mirrors and their reflections.

* * *

"Alright, let's try it again from the top," L ordered from behind the yellow cone.

I smirked from where I was sitting; tucked up in one of the many chairs Misa's room had. Light stood disinterestedly behind L, the chain preventing him from sitting as well. Misa sat across from Aiber. The two were currently rehearsing the speech L had prepared in order to fool the Yotsuba group.

"Tell me, Misa," Aiber began, leaning forward, his hands interlocked beneath his chin, "is is true you once said that you came to Tokyo in order to meet Kira?"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Misa answered in over exaggerated disbelief.

I held back laughter when L brought the faux megaphone he was using down on Misa's head. Aiber winked at me, which only prompted more laughter. Light's expression turned irritated.

"Misa, please stop overacting. It looks too cheesy, not to mention fake," L critiqued blandly.

"Huh? But I thought that was a realistic performance…" Misa whined.

"Do it again."

"Whatever you say oh so great director," Misa mocked waving her hands around.

"If you don't get serious about this, I will kick you."

Light sighed and sent me a pleading look which I returned as sympathetically as I could manage. Which incidentally, wasn't all too sympathetic. I was enjoying myself far too much.

Enjoying the moments before we were thrust into the fire.

* * *

I sighed softly, looking out the window of the car Mogi was driving. I forced myself to watch the changing scenery rather than my own reflection. It wasn't preventing narcissism that I had in mind, rather L's words last night.

Since that conversation I had been preoccupied with anything with a reflective surface. That idea of seeing someone over my shoulder…it was chilling. I know L hadn't meant to frighten or worry me with the explanation, but I found myself still fixed upon the idea.

I pulled myself away from the window, instead turning to Misa and Mogi.

"And of course that means you two can't forget your covers either!" Misa reminded, apparently in the midst of a conversation I hadn't realized I was a part of. "Mochi, you're going to play the character of a hyperactive manager, okay?"

"Right! Bring it on! HUUH!" Mogi said, the normally stoic man getting in character.

"And Rei, you're gonna be my quiet and mild mannered escort, got it?"

"Of course, Misa," I said softly, fixing my glasses.

Mogi pulled into the parking complex, and we all emerged in character. Mogi was practically bouncing as he pelted Misa with encouragement. Misa ate it up, glowing. I trailed behind, fidgeting with my skirt and glasses; brushing back nonexistent flyaways.

We stepped inside and Mogi spoke with a secretary who made a call, assuring us we would only have a few minutes of a wait. True to her word, two members of the Yotsuba group, a bald man I recognized as Ooi, as well as another came down to personally take Misa to the meeting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ooi apologized stiffly.

"Good morning! I'm Misa Misa's manager Konichi Mochi, I'm also known as Mochi," Mogi introduced giving the men his alias. "This is Misa's escort Rei Asahi." I gave a slight bow, keeping my eyes focused downwards.

"Ooi-san! Shibura-san! It's so nice to see you again!" Misa greeted happily.

"Good luck Misa Misa! I'll be right here ready to celebrate when they decide to hire you!" Mogi called out as we were shuttled to the elevator.

I focused on making myself as small as possible in the elevator and continued to avoid eye contact. Luckily the men proceeded to ignore me, and Misa filled the silence when brainless chatter.

When they were about to actually enter the conference room, I took a seat outside. I was here to provide incentive to return Misa. The plan required the group to be alone with Misa. It would be easier for Aiber to question her that way.

I relaxed slightly once Misa was inside, and the first questions didn't seem to take long, as Higuchi burst out only after a few minutes. Misa followed after, murmuring something to me about the bathroom. I stood to follow, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Asahi-san?" I turned to see Namikawa.

"Ah, hello," I answered, the shaking of my voice not entirely forced.

"Are you accompanying Misa?" he asked, curiosity in his voice, though his eyes were narrowed.

"Yes." I nodded fiercely, my eyes on his grip on my wrist.

"I apologize," Namikawa said, releasing my wrist. "I merely wanted to catch your attention. I wished to express my condolences for your friend." Right. Matsuda.

"It couldn't be helped. He was careless, it was bound to happen eventually."

"Yes, but I was considering the traumatic aspect of it, and I was wondering if…perhaps you would like a position here at Yotsuba?" I looked up sharply at him. His face was pure calculation. He hadn't bought my act. He was hoping to obtain more information from me. "I assure you it will be quite a high position, paid well and won't require your interaction with anyone excluding myself." I returned his gaze coolly.

"I'm afraid I can't accept. I've become rather attached to this position. Its rewards are more than monetary gain," I said icily. He recoiled slighty. We both knew we weren't talking about a job anymore.

"Of course. I understand. But the offer still stands, regardless of your choice now. Who knows what sort of circumstances will occur after this?" I ignored the implied threat.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Misa may need me." I left before he could answer.

I followed the same path the blonde had taken down the hallway. I stopped in front of the restroom, about to enter, when the sound of voices stopped me. Or rather just Misa's voice. I paused, deciding not to open the door any farther. Instead I pressed my ear to the crack, listening.

Misa was talking to herself. Now under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have found this strange, but she was pausing in between sentences, as if she were talking to someone or something. I couldn't make out any of the words. The reverberation from the bathroom, while amplifying sound, garbled the words themselves.

There was a long pause, and I backed away from the door. Misa came out a few moments later, a big smile on her face. I returned it, and she began to walk back down the hallway. Rather than follow her, I waited until she was out of sight, and then I went inside.

The sound of my footsteps echoed heavily in the empty bathroom. I bit my lip and stopped moving, holding my breath. The silence was pressing down on me. I couldn't breathe anymore even if I wanted to. My heart began thudding loudly in my ears, my pulse rocketing skywards.

Moving slowly, like in a bad dream, I moved towards the mirror on the wall. I placed my hands down on either side of the sink, still avoiding the mirror's reflection.

"_I suppose, but the only thing more frightening then looking into a mirror alone, is to find someone behind you."_

I looked into the mirror.

There was nothing there.

My breath rushed out.

Just me and my pale face and rushed breathing and fear in my eyes.

"Mirror mirror," I muttered weakly to myself.

~Author's Note~

This still wasn't as creepy as I wanted it. Darn.

I got another fanart from the wonderful **World without L is just a word.** It's of Rei and a cute little chibi L. It's adorable. It's on the Survivor Facebook page. It's gorgeous. Go look at it.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**littlecookiefan: Exactly what I was thinking actually. L isn't one to screw around with girls anyway.**

**AlbinoButterfly: Right on all accounts actually. AHAHA I still crack myself up. Rays of Light indeed. **

**Pc: Whitmore would like that, eh? Sowwy about your back.**

**Jayne Foyer: Why are you telling me this? I learned everything about writing from you! Seriously! Yes. We need to Skype. Soon. I'll be waiting my sister.**

**World without l is just a word: Are you kidding me? That review was HUGE. I can't promise I won't kill L. I may, I may not. Who knows? Well, I do. But I can guarantee a happy ending. I've been sitting on that joke for a while actually XD. Nobody seems to have gotten how Rei's name is sort of a pun, so I just threw it out there. The picture was BEAUTIFUL. I'm so jealous of your skills. Especially because I used to be able to draw anime, but now I can't. Just apples. Weird, but Ryuk would approve. Sorry about college, but I'm really looking forward to college. High school is incredibly easy and boring for me. I'm in all the stupid smart classes. So we have advanced material, but have to go slowly because of all the dumb smart kids…if that makes sense.**

**Clarice: Sorry for the lack of smart talks. There's really nowhere to fit them in. They tend to work better when Rei and l are alone, and that's hard to do with the handcuffs. I sort of managed it here, but not properly. I can promise a smart talk once the handcuffs come off. After L's bday ;)**

**Grrr: I actually live in Cali, but I've got a friend visiting there right now. But I've been there. It's my dream city. I love it. It's beautiful.**

**Gwen: I usually only watch once usually, but I make notes on dialogue, movements, inner monologues and such. **


	40. Preemptive Strike

_**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Amber. Happy birthday Amber, and thanks for putting up with all my Marysueness.**_

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 40 Preemptive Strike

Misa was surprisingly quiet on the way back to headquarters. Mogi and I didn't confront her on it; Mogi out of appreciation for the uncharacteristic silence from the verbose blonde and me in an attempt to be discreet about what I overheard.

But could I really even say I'd overheard anything? Muffled whispers from a room where she was alone. A room I had gone in to _see_ she had been alone. But that hadn't stopped the nagging suspicion that Misa was up to something. Or at least she _knew _something, I had justified to my more rational self. It was an instinctual feeling and I held firmly to that justification.

"Hey!" Misa greeted as we all stepped into the lobby. "I'm exhausted," she continued crossing the distance between she and Light before sitting in his lap.

"Hey," Light said weakly, though Misa ignored the protest.

"How did it go?" L asked, his swivel chair turning towards Mogi and I.

"Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa as their spokesperson for the new ad campaign," Mogi answered tiredly.

"I see. That's good to hear. Anything else?" L questioned, this time at me.

"Namikawa suspects me of knowing more than I should," I added, moving to sit next to L. "He offered me a job in exchange for information. I turned him down, but if we need an insider for whatever reason, I can accept and explain the initial decline with the excuse I was bugged at the time." L nodded in agreement, though Light stiffened at the prospect.

"And I made sure to give them all my cell phone number!" Misa crowed. "Would you believe that three of the seven guys already messaged me asking for a date?"

"What?" Matsuda asked, horrified.

"So now I accept their invitations and investigate them right? Oh this is going exactly as I planned!" she squeaked excitedly from Light's lap.

"No," Light said firmly. "The plan is getting canceled right now."

"Huh? But why? Everything's been going so smoothly until now!"

"If we go any further you'll be in danger."

"You can still appear in their commercials," L allowed, "but from now on you should deny you were accused of being the second Kira and detained by L. Mogi will continue to be your bodyguard, but you'll be working solely as a celebrity." Misa sighed and sent Light an imploring look, but he shook his head.

"If that's what you want Light, that's what I'll do," Misa said meekly. I snorted. Misa stood, leaving Light who looked relieved to be free of her, walking towards the elevator with the intent of going to her room. "Anyway I'm feeling pretty tired. Tomorrow's shoot is bright and early, so I better get some sleep." Misa paused in the doorway turning so only half of her body was shown due to the doorframe. "Hey Light…" Misa began in a coy voice. "Wanna come sleep with me tonight?"

Dad began choking violently on a cup of coffee. Mogi thumped on his back, trying to clear his airway.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked with wide eyes. I snickered behind my hand.

"Just kidding! You're saving until after we catch Kira right? You don't have to be shy about it!" Misa called, finally leaving.

"Yes, Light," L said monotonously. "There's no need to be shy."

"I'm not being shy!" Light defended, his face flushing red.

"No need to be so serious either," L countered.

"Just shut up, Ryuzaki."

"I don't understand why you're uncomfortable about this topic."

"I'm not uncomfortable! I just don't think we should be discussing this when we have the case to work on!"

I grinned at the two of them, their harmless bickering removing all the traces of tension left from the mirror scare earlier that day. It was nice to have people you cared about around.

"All right break it up you guys!" I said still smiling stepping in.

"Rei!"

"Ryuzaki, stop it!

"Light, don't provoke Ryuzaki like that!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

* * *

"_I'm Kira. So to make you trust me, and prove that I'm him, I'll stop killing criminals for the time being. Then once you're fully convinced I'm the real thing, you and I can get married."_

Misa, dressed in a nurse's outfit for some reason I had trouble fathoming, proudly held out her cell phone, Higuchi's voice issuing from it. A confession of the most unlikely kind. We all couldn't help but gape at her as she flashed us a peace sign of triumph.

"And so…based on what he said…Higuchi is Kira!" Misa announced proudly.

"Now we not only know Kira's identity, but all those deaths that were worrying the Chief are gonna stop! That's amazing Misa Misa!" Matsuda praised, covering the identical thought flashing through everyone else's mind, 'HOW THE HELL HAD MISA BEEN THE ONE TO DISCOVER KIRA?' Misa flashed a peace sign at all our dumbfounded faces.

"Misa," Light said gently, "how did you get Higuchi to confess?"

Was there a flash of panic in Misa's eyes before she answered?

"Easy, that guy's totally in love with me. All I had to do was tell him I would marry him if he was really Kira." Misa wilted slightly. "Plus, I managed to convince him I was the second Kira," she admitted.

"Misa!" Misa winced at Light's raised voice. "You idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny all that?"

"Don't yell at her," I said sharply. "Look, Misa," I said softly. "You need realize you're in a precarious position right now. If Higuchi suspects you're lying at all, he'll kill you."

"But now we know Higuchi is Kira, right? So what's the problem? Can't we just catch him?" Misa asked.

"It's more complicated than that. And the 'problem' is that you could die if Higuchi is given any reason to doubt your story," I said in frustration.

Why couldn't she grasp this concept? We had moved so carefully in the past to _prevent_ deaths. When Matsuda had charged in carelessly, yes we had gotten information, but we had to fake his death with a risky operation that had extremely low success rate. I doubted we'd be able to get away with the same trick again with Misa. Even if we did manage to save Misa without arousing suspicion, she wouldn't stand for being locked up and even with a disguise, a true fan would recognize her out in a heartbeat if she went outside.

"I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right Matsuda?" L asked darkly. Matsuda flinched, but said nothing in response. Watari chose to roll in a sweet cart at that moment, laden with pasties that made me sick just looking at them.

Light ignored L's biting comment. "But right now, we still don't know exactly how he kills his victims, do we?" I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's what I was thinking," L answered. "Before we move to arrest Higuchi, I want to find out how he kills." L grabbed an éclair, almost absentmindedly, automatically reaching for sugar to power his thinking process.

"But we can't do that if criminals stop dying," I added.

"Unless we come up with another idea…" Light finished for me. "Isn't that right?"

L raised a slice of cake with various fruit decorating the top to eye level, examining it. "Yes. At any rate, even if we do arrest Higuchi, we're not going to do it until we're certain criminals will stop dying. Allow me to think about this for a moment." He paused for hitting a button near his computer. "Wedy?"

"_Yeah?"_

"An update on the current situation please," L requested to the microphone, looking at the lowercase "w" on the screen as if it were the thief's face rather than an identification.

"_Everything's going smoothly. We should be able to track seventy percent of their movements with our cameras inside the office building."_

"What about outside the office?"

"_That's not going to be possible with just Watari and I."_

"What if you focus solely on Higuchi?" L pressed.

"_Higuchi? I've only been able to enter the houses of six of the men so far,"_

Only six out of seven. Yes. How shameful.

"_but Mido, Namikawa, and Higuchi all have super high tech security systems. Especially Higuchi. He recently constructed a dampening room that shuts out any electronic waves. It took me three days just to break into the place."_

"This guy guys sure does sound suspicious…" Matsuda added, stating the obvious.

"Alright, then began placing microphones, trackers, and cameras. But not in the house. Just in the cars," L ordered eating another éclair.

"_What? After getting this far? Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house? Besides, do you have any idea how many cars this guy has?"_

"Six," L said thickly around the éclair.

"Just think of it as a challenge," I suggested. "Only something the best of the worst can accomplish."

"_Fine. I just have to install them in all the cars right?"_

"Yes, thank you," L said.

"_You're lucky the kid is there…"_

I smiled at the nickname. Light and I were both "the kid" to her. It was interchangeable between the two of us. L disconnected the call.

"I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic," L apologized in advance, "but I'll get right to the point."

"What is it?" Light asked cautiously. L rolled his head at an awkward angle so he could make eye contact with Light.

"Do you remember? Killing anyone that is," L clarified, enduring Light's glare. I winced.

"Are you still going on about that? Look, I'm NOT Kira! How many times do I have to-"

"I just want you to answer the question." L said smoothly, cutting off another rant. "Well? Do you?"

Light's fists balled up, and his arm twitched. I furiously shook my head at him from behind L, knowing Light would start another fight in a few moments. The arm stopped, though the fists didn't relax.

"No. I don't," he said through gritted teeth.

"Misa, what about you?" L moved on.

"I don't remember!" the blonde said throwing her hands up. "How could I? Cause I'm not Kira!"

L seemed to get very tired at the moment. He sagged in his chair, closing his eyes as if to steady himself. When he spoke again, he was almost pleading.

"Light, please don't overreact to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to thoroughly analyze my theory. You as well, Rei. This could determine the way in which we catch Kira." L paused for a moment. "Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power somehow passed from him to another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of ever being Kira. I need your analyses based on these assumptions. Do you think you could both do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try."

"Yes, I can."

Any sign of fatigue disappeared from L at this point, and words began to pour at a feverish pace from his mouth, desperation radiating from him. "Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power has passed onto another person. Was that because Light Yagami wanted it to happen? Or was there _someone else_ who took control of Light, working in the background who gave him the power? Has this person passed Light's powers onto someone else?"

Each statement hit as an accusation, with the feel of physical blows. I could actually feel L's words rocketing around inside my head like a swarm of angry bees. Likewise, my brain was in a fog. Though to be more specific, a fog that repressed my own feelings towards Light. Only allowing cold logic to decide what was the truth. There was a silence.

"Given your premise…it would be my will," Light said quietly.

"…Light wouldn't allow himself to be controlled by anything," I added. "It's not in his nature." The bees buzzed victoriously.

"Of course," L muttered. "If there is a third party with the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power, and they don't want their method to be discovered, it makes no sense they would wait so long to transfer it from Light to the next Kira. If we believe this is the work of something watching over us from above, then we have to accept that they're impossible to catch, not to mention I'd already be dead," L concluded, unconcerned with his possible demise. "Or at least I'm being made to be a fool; eternally dancing in the palm of someone's hand." This seemed to bother L more than the thought of death. "It's highly unlikely that such a being exists. Even if Light Yagami was Kira, Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person who possesses it. Thank you, Light. Rei. I can now say that I feel ninety-nine percent better."

No third party? After the sudden emergence of a power never seemed before? After Misa's whisperings to herself? After that feeling in the bathroom? That someone was watching me in the mirror?

"I can't believe that Ryuzaki. That no third party is involved. Who's to say there isn't something interfering with this? Aren't gods known for playing games with mortals? Just because we don't understand the motivation, doesn't mean that some puppeteer isn't orchestrating the whole event. And maybe there isn't, but at the very least, the first Kira _somehow_ acquired this power, and I don't believe he just stumbled across it without some sort of trigger. Maybe accidental or on purpose, but _something," _I said.

"Perhaps," L conceded. "There could be a being, but the decision making no longer rests with them." L thought for a moment. "We'll create a situation where Higuchi cannot pass his power onto anyone else. We'll have him show us how he kills."

"So what are you going to do?" Light asked.

"I'm going to trick Higuchi with Sakura TV."

"Like a hidden camera show!" Matsuda said excitedly.

"How fitting," I said dryly. "Using filth to catch filth."

"What?" Misa asked in confusion.

"We'll use the Kira special that Demegawa airs every week. We'll book a three hour time slot and announce that Kira's identity will be revealed at the end of the broadcast," L went on, ignoring our comments.

"Would anyone actually buy that though? It_ is _Sakura TV after all. For all we know, Higuchi may not even watch the program."

"We'll get Namikawa to call in and say, 'This is bad. Turn on your TV.' That should be enough to get him watching," Light jumped in. "Higuchi will buy it once he realizes the special guest on TV is someone who knows his secret."

"Oh I get it! So we'll be using Aiber then! He'll reveal that he was a spy all along!" Matsuda said.

A name and a face. Kira need s a name and a face. It couldn't be Aiber. How would he get his name? Unless we weren't using Aiber… I froze. Oh God. Not Matsuda again.

"No I'm afraid you're incorrect. We will not be using Aiber. When Higuchi sees this person appear on the show, it has to be someone who Higuchi believes he can kill. In other words, it has to be someone he can kill easily," L explained. It _was_ Matsuda.

"But we're never going to find a person like that, are we?" Matsuda lamented, while everyone simply stared at him, waiting for him to realize the obvious. His eyes widened, finally understanding.

"You're the only one who can do it," Light encouraged.

"Matsu!" Misa yelled cheerily.

"Matsuda," Dad agreed.

Mogi nodded rather than speaking.

"They're right," I said hoarsely. "And I wasn't noticeable enough to trigger a reaction from Higuchi if he saw me on TV. But your face…" I trailed off weakly.

"He'll probably think you were listening in at their meeting and overheard their plans to kill people," Light concluded. "It would make sense that Misa's manager, who he thought was dead, would reveal his secret."

"Yeah, in a soap opera sort of way," I muttered.

"That's right," L said in response to Light. "We'll have Sakura TV use a voice filter and frosted glass to protect your identity. Higuchi will probably realize from the announcement that it is the manger, Taro Matsui, and just to make sure, we'll have the studio 'mess up' and reveal your ace from behind the glass."

"WOW! Sounds exciting!" Misa interjected.

"More like nerve-wracking," I contradicted.

"Until the show ends, the announcer will keep saying they'll reveal Kira at the end," L said.

"Higuchi will have no chance. He'll feel cornered and want to find out the manager's name as soon as possible. We can anticipate what action he'll take," Light continued, a small thrill in his voice at the thought.

"We'll witness his killing method. After that, we arrest him." L picked up a marshmallow rabbit with a cream filling. "There is one potential problem with this plan," L mused. If Higuchi can kill simply by looking at a face, just like the second Kira…" L viciously squished the rabbit, cream oozing from the sweet, "Matsuda will die."

Matsuda looked horrified, while L indifferently ate the rabbit, unaware that Matsuda saw it as an effigy of himself.

"But considering the fact you're still alive and how he's pursuing Misa, I doubt that's the case," Light hastily reassured Matsuda.

"Exactly Matsuda," I jumped in. "He would have attempted to kill you afterwards just to be sure, so it's safe to say he doesn't have that ability."

"At any rate, we're only going to do this once criminals stop dying. We'll have to wait for two or three days to see whether or not that happens. In the meantime, Matsuda will have to decide if he wants to go through with this plan," L said.

"I don't need two or three days," Matsuda said firmly. "I want to do this."

"Then in a few days, we make our move."

~Author's Note~

And we're almost at the thrilling conclusion of the Yotsuba arc! And by thrilling conclusion, I mean horrible twist we all hate with a passion. Damn Yotsuba. Why couldn't have Rem given the book to someone in Canada? Nobody in Canada would use it!

I got a ton of comments last chapter about how the mirrors freaked them out because of a movie called _Mirrors._ Total coincidence. Never seen or heard of it. Glad it managed to freak you out though! It was supposed too!

Easter was spectacular. My candy is already gone, but I really didn't get that much. Instead I got Pokémon Soul Silver. I have a Cyndaquil named Beyond. I am a cruel person to name a fire Pokémon Beyond. I also have a Pidgey named Light, my rival is Kira, and I'm attempting to catch a Bellsprout to name Mello. I'm gonna have a whole Wammy team. My name is Always, as a tribute to A.

Wow…chapter 40… Damn. I seriously expected to be drawing to a close by now, yet I'm still going strong. This is gonna go all the way to the finish of the case…so probably around 60 chapters. Maybe a little less. I wanna try to wrap this up before the middle of summer, so I can get to some other projects. I have quite a few if you can't tell from my profile, and a few aren't even on there for fear of plagiarization issues.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And everyone who favorite, author alerted and story alerted. Far too many to count or respond too. Jealous? Just kidding. I'm not that much of a bitch.

**Signora Ted: Fluff after the Yotsuba capture. I promise! Angst, but then fluff!**

**AlbinoButterfly: HAHA. No. Namikawa wasn't hitting on Rei. He was bribing her with an easy job that pays a lot because he suspects she knows more then she letting on about the whole L situation. Ah yes. That becomes very important. Nice catch.**

**Jayne Foyer: Thanks so much! If you felt it, I know it was legit. And I intend to be exploring the darker parts of Rei's mind much more in a few chapters. Expect full on screaming fits and breaking of things. It sounds like you're wishing me happy birthday…**

**itsmenotyou: Rei probably would have screamed out of shock. Then Misa would come in and be like, "Keep your mouth shut, or I'm gonna cut you." Haha the first part yes, second no. And I'm not saying nothing about that to nobody!**

**World without L is just a world: No actually. Haven't seen that movie. Is it any good? You got my point exactly. L is adorable. And Namikawa is cool. He's like a Pokémon. The cool type. And he would kick butt in all the cool contests. You're actually right. Without Misa's character, L and Light would have been at an almost permanent stalemate. And I'm sure Light would be forced into a position to give up the Death Note but never get it back. Haha college…that is gonna be interesting for me.**

**Grrr…: No. Correct wording is, "You're a dork." Haha a ton of girls actually did go out to pick up boys when I went to New York. Awww. Yes. They are in love.**


	41. Performance

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 41 Performance

"Namikawa is calling Higuchi," Light informed, hanging up the phone, focusing on the screen in front of us. Matsuda was currently speaking with an interviewer on Sakura TV, his voice vaguely resembling that of a chipmunk, I noted dryly, remembering to ask L about it later. "Higuchi should try to call Misa in a few minutes, trying to get Matsuda's real name."

L nodded, surprisingly not drowning in sweets for once, but indulging in fruit that actually contained nutrients required for life. He fiddled with the peel, staring at the multiple screens. A few minutes later, as Light predicted, Misa's phone rang. Misa ended the call immediately. Watari's voice issued from a speaker.

"_Ryuzaki, Mogi is in position in front of Yoshida productions. He's just received a call from Higuchi."_

"Yes, it's time for phase two," L agreed. The call was brought up, Mogi and Higuchi's voices coming across.

"_Mochi, where's Misa?"_

"_Oh, Higuchi-san, it's a pleasure to hear from you…"_

My stomach was in knots, as Mogi gave the prewritten excuse; Misa was on vacation. She wouldn't be answering her phone. I vaguely wondered if I was going to be sick. There were so many ways this could go wrong. It all depended on our ability to get into Higuchi's head and plan his reactions to work to our advantage. This was where Light and I excelled, but still…

I remembered vague whisperings around the station when I had first started. Mentions of operations gone wrong due to an unpredictable moves or actions. Hostages lost, innocents murdered…all because of an assumption based on patterns. Humans by nature were things of habit, but there were instances where the behaved erratically; in ways that couldn't have been foreseen.

That was the fault with other people, I mused. They believed themselves to be the most complex individual, full of thoughts and emotions that others were simply unable to understand. Yet they were surprised when others displayed this same idea. Surprised when all their preconceived notions of a person were tossed out of a window only to shatter, falling into a new shape previously hidden.

Humans were predictable. But that's what made them dangerous. Who was to say when they would stop behaving predictably?

"This is almost going exactly how I planned. It's almost scary," Light thought a loud, uncannily matching my own thoughts.

"You shouldn't be scared, Light. You should be happy," L said blandly.

"I agree with Light," I said. "This makes me feel nervous."

"You would feel nervous about the situation regardless. Perhaps you should attempt to feel more confident in you and Light's own abilities."

I snorted. "Unlikely. Besides, this plan hardly has room for error. Even people like Higuchi are capable of surprising us."

"It is _that_ I find unlikely."

I shrugged. L was simply proving my own thoughts correct. He believed Higuchi incapable of profound or complex thoughts and emotions.

Watari spoke again.

"_I'm patching you in to Higuchi's conversation with the president of Yoshida productions."_

"He's not even pretending to hide what he's asking about now, is he? Stupid Higuchi!" Misa giggled as Higuchi demanded outright for 'Taro Matsui's' real name.

"If he's acting like that, it's proof he's beginning to panic," L observed.

"Maybe we don't need to worry," I conceded in disbelief as Higuchi listened to the instructions to getting 'Matsui's' file, without an ounce of suspicion.

It was Wedy's voice that came through this time.

"_I see Higuchi. He's only carrying a single bag. I'm in pursuit."_

So Higuchi was leaving.

"Everything's still going according to plan," Light said in wonder.

"Yes," L agreed quietly.

The screens displaying Matsuda's interview switched to a commercial; one of Misa's surprisingly. Matsuda would be thrilled when he watched the tape of this. I couldn't help but wince as Misa pouted at the camera, a sickening color of red painted across her lips.

L stared at it in distaste for a few seconds, before somehow deciding he should _imitate_ the onscreen atrocity while using a banana as a prop. I couldn't decide if it was cute or disturbing. Misa seemed to be lingering on disturbing as she shot L an extremely freaked out look. Light seemed caught in between like I was, though he replaced cute with amusing.

"Ryuzaki, the commercial's almost over," Light informed him awkwardly.

"Is that so?" L deadpanned. "Light please put Higuchi's car on audio channel one, and Sakura TV on channel two." Light complied, tapping a few keys.

"As expected, Higuchi's watching every minute of this from his car," Light said smugly.

Higuchi was speaking to himself now. It was vaguely reminiscent of when Misa was-

"_Rem, what do you think?"_

I froze.

He was speaking as if someone else was in the car.

Someone we couldn't see.

Someone that could have been watching me as I looked into the mirror.

My gaze flickered to Misa, taking in her tight jaw set and stance; the tightening around her eyes. Shit. I found myself regretting I hadn't told L about the incident with Misa now. There had been no proof she simply hadn't been talking to herself, but I had dismissed it. When was I going to learn to follow through on things like this?

"Rem? There's no one else in the car, right?" Light asked. "It's impossible for someone to be hiding without us knowing. He isn't on a cellphone, could it be a hidden radio?"

"No." L bit the banana more viciously than usual, the only sign of displeasure. "There aren't any radios or devices. Only the bugs, cameras and tracking beacons Wedy installed. I have no doubt she did a thorough job."

"Is he talking to himself?" Light pressed, the unplanned flaw upsetting him to no end.

"This isn't sounding very good," Misa muttered. My eyes shot to hers, her own gaze dropped immediately.

"They'll still go there," L assured, taking Misa's sentence to mean she was nervous for the plan. I noticed L switched 'he' with 'they,' showing he in fact did believe in an invisible being tagging along with Higuchi.

Higuchi continued to speak with Rem, coming to a decision to kill everyone he had called.

"WHAT? No way he's gonna kill me!" Misa said worriedly.

"It's alright. He's talking about doing that after he has killed Matsuda. There'd be no point to killing anyone else until he has completed that aspect first," L said in an attempt of comfort. Misa blanched, but seemed to understand now was not a time to demand reassurance from Light.

"That's not exactly calming, Ryuzaki," I muttered, my own anxiousness escaping in a burst of sarcasm.

"THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN BE TALKING TO HIMSELF!" Light said frustration nearly palpable. "But who's he talking too?" Light growled through gritted teeth.

"If he's talking with someone right now, it could be…" L trailed off.

"A shinigami." The words escaped from me without thinking.

L eyes widened, surprised. He nodded solemnly at me. "Perhaps."

"He's arrived at Yoshida productions," Light informed.

L turned reluctantly from me. "The show's about to begin," L muttered.

Mogi's hushed voice came through, his words slightly distorted by the distance and equipment.

"_We're in position and ready to take him down. We move on your command."_

"Right," L answered.

I didn't like this. I didn't like this. It was overwhelming; the urge to move. I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit back focused on only one part of this whole production; supposedly overseeing it. Sitting here was maddening. There were all the moving parts. People. Teams. Routes. Vehicles. And here I was, still. In the middle. The eye of the hurricane so to speak.

"He's not doing anything. He's just made a note of his name before leaving. He's not going to kill him here?" Light asked.

"_Ryuzaki, would you like us to make the capture now?"_

"Negative. We still don't know how he kills. Perhaps he's planning to do something once he's back in the car," L suggested.

"It's weird," Light said. "You'd think he'd be desperate to try and kill Matsuda this very second, but he's calm."

"Maybe he's waiting for Matsuda to reveal his identity and kill him just before. Or maybe he's already tried," I added.

"Strange. If all he needed was the name, he'd have taken the personnel file with him, but he simply returned it after making a note," L mused.

"_DAMN! HE DIDN'T DIE!"_

Higuchi looked livid, though fear was also easily seen on his expression.

"What's he talking about?" Light asked, no longer frustrated, but purely angry. "He said, 'he didn't die.'"

"He already attempted to kill Matsuda. Was writing his down all he needed to do?" L asked quickly.

Things were beginning to move faster. Words, thoughts, movements. We were being pushed to the climax of our scene. The heroes were fast approaching the dastardly villain intent on punishing him for his crimes. The stage was set. The setting beginning to change. The actors were about to move.

"What do we do now? Should we just continue watching him? What if he can cause a death just by imagining it?" Light speculated wildly, utterly lost for the first time in his life. L stared back at L, unable to answer him. Light's gaze shifted to me, looking for some solution. I couldn't offer him anything. "He's making a phone call again," Light said, though his voice sounded strangled.

"It's probably Misa," L said, relived to have an answer to this question.

Misa had retreated to the couch, and the ring coming from her pocket proved L correct. She immediately disconnected.

Higuchi was panicking. That much was clear. He seemed to be attempting to resign himself to something. His erratic breathing fell silent.

"_Rem. Let's make the deal."_

The words were foreboding. A twist in the script. A Faustian deal tossed in. A contact with the dark force he had summoned. I distantly wondered what he was trading. A soul? Our production hardly seemed cliché enough to allow it to be so unoriginal.

"A deal? Who is this Rem person he keeps talking to? Could it really be that Kira's power really comes from another world or being?" Light asked.

"I sincerely hope that is not the case," L said in response, but not denying it.

Wedy's voice sounded from the speakers, as Higuchi slowed down, flashing lights and a siren behind him.

"_This is bad. Higuchi's been pulled over by a traffic cop. I'll have to pass them and leave the pursuit to Aiber's team."_

Higuchi began rummaging through his bag, a cop asking for his driver's license, before gunning it and tearing off.

It switched to Mogi's voice.

"_Higuchi ditched the cop, he's driving away!"_

A pause. A sound of crunching metal barely audible from Higuchi's car.

"_The motorcycle cop just rear ended a truck. He's dead."_

"He's dead?" Light asked leaping to his feet. "By accident?"

"This is very bad…" L said to himself, deep in thought.

"Rem….a deal," Light and I whispered to ourselves.

A shinigami. A Faustian deal. A cop. Dead. No identification. No name. He didn't need a name.

HIGUCHI DOESN'T NEED A NAME!

"He doesn't need a name," I said quickly looking at L who seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

L leaned forward, hitting the microphone letting everyone on in the field listen in. "It's too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! Let's bring him in! I believe he has the same power as the second Kira. He is able to kill just by looking at someone's face. Please keep this in mind when you move to arrest him!" The words poured from his mouth at a feverish pace, final unfettered emotion leaking through. "Watari, connect me to the director of the NPA."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Asking the police to ignore Higuchi. If they're not warned, we may have a bloodbath on our hands."

"Alright, Dad," Light said through another microphone. "During the next commercial break, take measure seven. Higuchi appears to be heading towards Sakura TV."

Measure seven…I sighed in relief. The station was going to be evacuated with the exception of Dad, Aiber and Wedy. I was still worried for Dad, but far less than I had been for Matsuda. Dad wouldn't have his face showing.

"So then, Rei. Light. Shall we join the fun as well?" L asked, standing to his full height for a change.

"Definitely," I grinned.

"Yeah…"

L nodded and reached inside his desk, pulling something out and heading towards the office chair Misa was in. It wasn't until after Misa was already chained in, did I realize L was restraining her. He added four more chains; catering to his paranoia I was sure.

"I'm sorry to do this Misa, but I'm going to have to be sure you'll be restrained for a while," L said in a very unapologetic voice.

"What?" Misa shrieked, but L was already pulling Light to the elevator. Misa sent me a pleading look. I shrugged helplessly and ran after the pair.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The roof," he answered smoothly.

I blinked at him. "The roof?"

"Yes."

"…please don't tell me we're using one of the helicopters."

"Rei is as astute as ever."

* * *

"I didn't realize you could pilot a helicopter. That's impressive," Light complimented as we flew through the air, L surprisingly enough (or not) flying the contraption rather than Watari.

"Well you can figure it out with intuition," L admitted. Watari chuckled from his position near the runners, where he stood at the ready; rifle poised for action.

"Ryuzaki, you have a habit of saying very unreassuring things during very stressful times," I said, though I actually wasn't bothered. I was trying not to stare too openly at the city below me. It was beautiful. Tokyo at night simply belonged up in the sky with Milky Way. The lights painted the most beautiful picture, highlighted by reds and oranges of the traffic below, occasionally dotted with the blues of sirens.

"Higuchi's no longer heading toward Sakura TV. He's going the wrong way," Light announced watching Higuchi on the tracking map. Light had gotten the other pilot seat, while I sat behind the two of them, closer to Watari, but also tucked out of sight. Something I'm sure they all planned.

"Based on his route, I'm guessing he's heading to the Yotsuba main office," L said. I could only hear him because of the thick headset's we were all wearing. The blades of the chopper blocked out all other sound.

"He's probably looking for footage with Matsuda's face on it," I suggested.

"Come in Wedy. Have you erased absolutely anything relating to Matsuda at the Yotsuba headquarters?" L demanded.

"_Yeah. Why? Is he heading there now? Isn't that convenient; that should give me enough time to get and set up with Yagami-san and Aiber at the ambush."_

We hovered in the city as Higuchi tore through the streets and searched for tapes with Matsuda's face on it.

"He's moving again," I informed Light. Light nodded and radioed in to Dad.

The chase continued. Higuchi finally went to Sakura TV. However, the ambush failed. Dad was shot in the process and Higuchi escaped, now aware he was being arrested.

"This is bad," Light cursed.

"This leaves us no choice. We'll have to move in and apprehend him," L decided. "Watari, are you ready?"

"Yes," the elder man answered.

L delicately reached down and pulled up a gun, offering it. "Light, I think you should take this for self defense. This is Kira we're after."

"No thanks," Light declined. "Firearms aren't allowed in Japan."

"You know I'm sure your father would say the exact same thing. Rei?"

I looked at the gun hesitantly, and took it. If it was an issue of stopping Kira from killing anyone, I would want the gun. I wrapped my hands around it, but held it away from me, pointed at the floor, like a snake that would bite me.

"We have a visual," Light said, and we flew above the red car as it speeded up a ramp onto a suspiciously empty highway. Higuchi screeched to a stop when he reached a blockade of police cars.

"What's happening? I thought we told the police not to get involved with this," Watari recalled.

"The only one who would do this," Light trailed off in awe.

"Yes, you're right," L agreed.

"Aizawa," I said with a smile.

Higuchi desperately tried to reverse, but L brought down the helicopter trapping him. He attempted to squeeze past, but Watari shot out his tires. We could see Higuchi's face now. He brought out a gun, pressing it to his temple, terror evident in his expression. The gun flew from his hand from another expertly aimed bullet.

"It's over," Light said as the car was swarmed by police men.

"It's over," L conceded.

There was such an air of finality in which they said this, as if any moment the lights would dim and the current would fall. But it didn't feel that way. It wasn't over. I could feel it. I gripped the gun tighter.

Screams issued from the men.

"MONSTER!"

Far from over.

There were conversations. L issuing orders. A notebook brought up. L took it. Staring in surprise. Murmuring to himself in triumph.

My eyes fell upon the notebook. I felt the urge to rip it from his hands. To burn it. Before it was-

"Ryuzaki let me see!"

-too late.

Light touched the notebook, pulling it from L's hands.

He screamed.

I saw white as steel pierced my skull. It hurt. Why did it hurt? I blinked blearily, pain subsiding. We were both panting, though I had managed not to scream. Had the pain come from Light?

Light spoke, but I didn't hear the words. Just the tone. Dangerous. Deadly. It felt like Kira. Light was focused on Higuchi; staring. I tried to use the opportunity to take the notebook. To get far away from Light.

I grabbed it, but when I pulled he wrenched it away from me, a silent snarl on his face. I stared back terrified. Not Light. Not Light. Not Light. This wasn't Light. There was blood in his eyes. Anger. Poison.

"HIGUCHI'S DEAD!"

I stared at Kira.

And the curtain fell.

~Author's Note~

I'm so dramatic. The title comes from many things. The return of Light's performance as Kira. The fact the operation is referred to a show a few times in the episode. That it ties in with innocent! Light's handcuffing to Light in Intermission. And so I could use all the fun theater references.

I've often heard that twins can feel each the other's pain. I couldn't resist.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**littlecookiefan: Lol. Nice rambling XD**

**AlbinoButterfly: That would be telling now wouldn't it? And it's kinda a moot point because you just read all the answers… And someone else in Canada shattered that hope for me…**

**SexyMuffinCupcake *COUGH*AMBER*COUGH*: Hi. I love you. Please don't say desu at me tomorrow.**

**A fan of course: I'm loving the energy! Thanks so much. PS. I love that song. FANART WOULD ROCK!**

**Clarice: Yes. But that would be simple. And I love making my job harder by complicating things DX**


	42. Misstep

**I do not own Death Note.**

Chapter 42 Misstep

It was late. Common sense and a weariness that came from the realization the answer to the case had eluded us once more, ordered that we stop, go to sleep, and pretend this was all a nightmare and that we had would have Kira in custody; his reign of terror over. But there was adrenaline coursing through all of our veins; the fight or flight instinct exerting it's command over our bodies the cause? A notebook of death. A shinigami regarding us all blankly with an undercurrent of disgust and distaste radiating towards us. A Kira still out and killing.

I held the notebook loosely, reluctant to have my skin touch the murder weapon. But there was fascination mixed in along with that reluctance. A desire to experiment. To discover more about the supernatural object. Bile rose up in response to the feeling. I disgusted myself. But perhaps that was the power of the notebook? A compulsion at first to experiment, to research…and then the temptation to use. I pushed the impulses back, my fingers tightening over the small black book. I would not allow myself to fall prey to it. Having the greater evil under control, I focused on the lesser.

_Rem._

That was the name she gave. The only indication was the voice. Low, but still female. I cautiously observed the creature, tilting my head in contemplation. She appeared to be made of bones, or armor that resembled bones. I had no doubt that it I touched the pale milky surface it would certainly feel like bones. But her face had a distinctive human structure to it. It reminded me of pictures we had seen in class of indigenous tribes in the Africa and South America. A medicine woman, I decided, was what she resembled in that way. Perhaps it was the pointed teeth, or what seemed to be dyed dreadlocks falling around her face. But it was definitely the eye (the other hidden beneath bandages), slitted like a cats, that completed the feral look. She was fearsome indeed.

But despite the utterly foreign makeup of her body, that was not what had me focusing on her so intently. It was the aura surrounding her. She was hostile to say the least. She was agitated despite her motionless relaxed stance. Her eyes kept flickering between Light and L. Her lips twitching in what I assumed was a resisted snarl. There was a hate in her eyes. She despised us. And it was _that_, that had me wary. I was very aware of the fact she could kill us. The notebook at her hip proved it. What was worrisome to me, was that she only needed a reason to murder us. Something beside her inherent disgust. I would not give her the opportunity to find an excuse.

My eyes flickered back to the notebook resting in my hands. I flipped open the cover and began to read aloud.

"How to use it." Nobody turned to me, but I could feel them listening. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." I paused, my brows furrowing. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when reading his or her name. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds."

I flipped to the back inside cover, noticing several more rules. "The back cover has two more rules," I said, hating the tremor in my voice. "If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who touched the notebook will die."

"What! Is that really true? Oh man…maybe I shouldn't have…"

I ignored Matsuda, focusing intently on the page before me.

Convenient isn't it? The notes can't be destroyed, or everyone who has touched them will die. The task force will die. Kira's only opposition will die. So the notes must remain intact. the notes must remain usable. Just waiting for Kira. Ready for Kira.

I shook my head. I was thinking in fragments. My thoughts were fractured. But truth rang from them. The rule was so convenient… It was so…Light.

Noticing the chatter had stopped again, I finished the final rule. "If a person uses the note and fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days, then the user will die."

"Wait a second!" Matsuda interrupted. "If that's true, then that means Light and Misa Misa are completely cleared, doesn't it?"

_If that's true…_

This was all too convenient. It fit the situation too perfectly. And the way the rules that benefited Light were tacked onto the last page, almost like an afterthought. I didn't like it. It rubbed me the wrong way.

Not Light.

KIRA, I tried to tell myself firmly. I had sworn to myself. This _wasn't _Light anymore. That person who had snarled at me in the helicopter like an animal, was not Light. this was Kira. I would not back off this decision. Light was, and now is Kira. I would treat him as such. I would force myself too. I would not be weak.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that's right," Aizawa agreed. Aizawa had accompanied us back from the confrontation with Higuchi. That L hadn't protested was worrying. "Light and Misa were detained for more than fifty days and are still under surveillance. If either of them were Kira, there's no way they would still be alive by now."

Aizawa looked relieved. He hadn't liked the idea of Light being Kira anymore than the rest of us. But it was disheartening to see how quickly they wanted to believe in Light's innocence. He wasn't a suspect to them. He was a martyr, I thought is distaste. Someone had to bear the brunt of L's endless accusations and rare displays of temper. A _martyr._ The thought was venomous this time.

"Wow! That's great news, isn't it Chief? Rei?" Matsuda enthused.

"Yeah," Dad murmured, a great weight visibly lifted from his shoulders. Matsuda turned to me expecting a similar reaction. I stared at him blankly for a moment. His smile faded and he stared back nervously. I dropped my gaze to the floor, my grip on the notebook tightening.

"Rem, was it?" L said suddenly. "That's your name, isn't it? The white thing over there?"

Matsuda nearly fell over himself trying to reprimand L, shooting terrified glances at Rem all the while, for referring to the shinigami as a 'white thing.'

"What do you want?" Rem answered in a monotone that rivaled L's.

"There's more than one notebook in the human world, isn't there?"

"Who knows?" Did Rem glance to Light for affirmation? "There may be, and there may not be."

L nodded to himself, expecting this sort of evasive answer. L began stacking empty packages of crème, and I relaxed. L's silence and stillness had put me on edge. Fidgeting was a welcome change.

"If there are other notebooks," L drawled out, as if Rem wasn't being purposely difficult, "either here or in your world, would they have the same rules?"

"Yes. They all are the same. There are many notebooks in the shinigami realm, but they all have the same rules for when humans obtain them."

L mulled this over, continuing to build his tower. It was a few moments before the silence was broached.

"Ryuzaki," Aizawa began, his tone confrontational, "both Light and Misa have been cleared of suspicion. They shouldn't have to be under surveillance any longer."

L's tapered fingers hesitated, his entire tower collapsing in a matter of seconds. He slowly withdrew his hands, bringing them down on his knees. He seemed to curl in to himself,

_A smaller target…_

looking fragile and unsure of himself.

"That's right! It's crystal clear," Matsuda added.

L stared blankly. He looked like a doll, large glass eyes black and reflecting.

"I suppose you're right," L relented dully. "I understand. But please accept my apologies for all the trouble." L's voice sounded small.

"Thank goodness," Dad said placing his hand on Light's, _Kira's,_ shoulder.

"Yeah," Light, _Kira, _agreed, "but we still can't say we've solved the case until we figure everything out. Would it be alright if I kept investigating? Without the handcuffs?" Light, _KIRA!, _pressed.

"…yes," L answered. That small voice again.

L withdrew the key. The sound of two clicks. The chain fell to the ground. L stood and began walking away.

I ran after him.

"RYUZAKI!" I called. He continued walking. "RYUZAKI!" I caught his wrist. He turned to face me, mild surprise alighting his face. There was something dead in his expression. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice hoarse, panic both in the words and in my eyes. "Ryuzaki?"

L starred off into the distance, his eyes unfocused and blank.

"A misstep," he finally murmured.

He walked away.

* * *

I lingered in the doorway, seeing Watari's figure sitting at a huge monitoring desk. A single cup of tea was next to him.

"Watari?" I finally asked.

"Rei?" he asked in mild confusion. He noticed my anxious expression, and immediately he was concerned. "Is there something wrong? Do you need assistance with anything?"

"Can we…talk?"

"Of course." Watari stood, offering me a chair next to him. I sat and he followed suit. He waited patiently for me to begin with the temperament that only men of his age seemed to possess. He didn't press me to speak, rather, he wanted me to speak on my own terms.

"I'm worried," I finally said.

He waited for me to clarify. When I said nothing, he prompted me, knowing that now I needed a slight push. "About?"

"Everything," I admitted. "Ryuzaki the most." Watari pushed his glasses up, focusing even more intently at the mention of L. "He's…" I shook my head, changing what I was going to say. "He's hardly eating. When he does, he eats barely anything. He leaves the investigation team to their own devices. He's not monitoring Light. He goes to his room before eight o'clock every night. Every once and a while he asks a question, but he's silent the rest of the time. It's not healthy for him. I think he's brooding over Higuchi's death," my voice caught in my throat, "and when he talks to me, he's not really looking at me. He's acting like he's already lost. Like he's already, dead." I forced the word out.

Watari's gaze sharpened. "But you're not worried about Light?"

The corners of my lips raised in a mock smile; a harsh smirk. "That's a moot point isn't it?" I asked bitterly. "It's a bit late to be worried about _Light_."

"…"

"…"

"You believe Light to be Kira."

"Yes," I answered softly. "It couldn't be anyone else."

"And you're choosing Ryuzaki over Light?"

"It's not a choice when you can't choose. Light is Kira, a murderer. An unrepentant murderer. I'm not going to allow my judgment to be clouded because he's my brother. I can't. Not when he has everyone else eating out of the palm of his hand." I stared fiercely at Watari, conviction ringing out in my voice.

Watari smiled fondly at me. "An answer Ryuzaki would be proud of."

I felt myself smile back. "Tomorrow's his birthday, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Watari said in a voice that made me think he was reminiscing. "My boy will be twenty-five years old."

"What was he like as a kid?" I found myself asking, trying to imagine L as a child.

Watari chuckled. "Quite strong-willed. He had a very opinioned view of the world," Watari said with a smile, his eyes getting a misty look. "He was advanced beyond his years, but simultaneously very naïve. It was rare that you could say anything that went over his head, but the moment you put him in a social situation he was absolutely flabbergasted. He disliked the city, preferring the country. Secluded areas seemed to suit him best, and he disliked children his own age and adults. If ever spoke to another child, they were usually very young. He was very much the same as he is now." I nodded.

"I'm going to celebrate his birthday," I informed Watari.

"I would be disappointed in you if you didn't, my dear."

* * *

I slipped into L's room. It was quiet. The faint sound of my footfalls were absorbed by the thick carpet and walls. It felt…empty. Blank. It made me feel as if I was trespassing. I almost lost my nerve, and left. I swallowed, the noise loud, accompanied with the fluttering staccato in my chest.

I opened the door leading to a bathroom, the white tile only increasing the feeling that this space was unlived in. My fingers fumbled as I pulled on the red dress Misa had given me so many weeks ago. The corset beneath felt strange against my skin. The lace and ribbon brushed against me with every slight movement.

I shook as I zipped the dress up, the fabric falling just above my knees. I turned to look in the mirror.

I looked like Light.

Light. Not Kira. Not the flash of red that seemed to appear in his eyes when incensed. Not a murderer. I pressed my hands to my mouth, stopping a noise of what either would be a sob or laughter.

I heard the soft click of a door opening. L was back. I reached down, two red ribbons in my hand. I carefully tied one around my neck, the other pulling my hair back from my face.

I looked into the mirror one final time, observing the slight flush on my face, the effect of the red dress against my bared skin, the two ribbons. I wasn't nervous anymore.

I stepped out, closing the door softly behind me. L sat numbly on the couch. He was turned away from me. His head bowed. I stepped forward, sitting next to him. He finally turned to face me. The dead expression on his face flickered for a moment, curiosity showing through. He hesitatingly lifted a hand and brushed the ribbon at my neck, running his fingers across the silk.

"Happy birthday," I murmured.

He withdrew his hand slowly, nodding to himself. "I suppose it is," he muttered to himself.

"Ryuzaki, I-"

"I'm sorry," L said suddenly. "I suppose I haven't solved the case. Kira has w-"

"L," I said sharply. "Shut up."

I kissed him.

I kissed him.

_I kissed him._

I wanted him to forget this. I didn't want him to think of Kira. I didn't want him to think of Rem. Or Misa. Or notebooks of death. Or of Light. Of anything. I wanted him to forget his _damn_ name. I wanted him to forget everything.

His lips moved hesitantly against mine. Almost weakly. I could taste his acceptance of his own death.

_You. Will. Not. Die._

I tried to force the thought upon him.

_I won't let you._

I could feel his desperation. His own need to believe me finally coming through to the kiss.

And he began to kiss me back.

He needed this as much as I did. The assurance.

His hands tangled in my hair, mine pressing against his chest.

We pulled apart briefly. Our breathing was heavy, our eyes fierce.

He kissed me again.

And he pulled me under.

~Author's Note~

Well that was…awkward. Heh heh.

Well, as I AM a 15 year old girl, that is as detailed as you're gonna get from me. Sorry. AND YES. They use protection. Geez. Rei is not gonna get pregnant. That is a copout that has been done far too many times.

This may be argued as OOC for L. Not the sex, but the whole pity party. But after watching the anime especially…he just seems so defeated after Light gets his memories back. This will serve as a bit of a wake-up call for him. I guess the sex is too, but eh. Fanservice.

Is this sex plotless? Depends how you look at it. It's a way to express tension, it will serve as a wakeup call for L, and by this point in time, it's pretty natural for this sort of thing to occur. So, I would love critiques on whether or not it blends well and seems realistically placed in the story. Especially from WhiteLadyDragon. I tried to follow your advice, but perhaps I deviated a bit too much… Oops?

I got my braces off. Yes. You are jealous. And my red contacts came for my B Cosplay. Double jealous.

I just finished two Stephen King novels. The Shining and Pet Semetary. Can you tell? Especially from the italicized fragments...

I have been christened Princess Sparkle Jasmine. I am unsure if I said this. Apparently I am a Marysue. Weird…

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

TO EVERYONE WITH AN ACCOUNT, FOR SOME BIZARRE REASON, I CAN'T REPLY, SO I'LL BE USING THE OTHER WAY OF REPLYING, WHICH IS AWKWARD.

**World without L is just a word: You are forgiven. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. And the story does have what I consider a satisfactory ending. Not the happy ending of Harry Potter necessarily, where they don't want anything else to happen, but a happy one with possibility. And I'm not all that wise, just observant. Probably because I surprise people so much.**

**Saber Amane: Oh snap is right!**

**AlbinoButterfly: Thanks so much! Rei is still a bit too…eh for my liking, but I'm glad you like her! Rei's name…hmm let's see. Well, I was looking for a name I was already familiar with (didn't want to go all obscure) and something that went well with Light. Despite the pun, I really liked the sounds together. I also read somewhere that Rei meant bell in one of its multiple meanings. That settled it for me. L and bells? It seemed perfect. **

**A fan of course: Let's see… Rei is about 5' 5", tall for a Japanese woman/girl/ teenager thing. She has Light's hair color and eye color, that warm brown that almost has red in it. She has an average build. Not athletic, or super skinny, or, God forbid, busty. She tends to lean towards sweaters and jeans and sneakers. She's not super pretty, except when dressed up or in red (in her words, when she looks like Light). Is that descriptive enough?**

**Jayne Foyer: I emailed you, sister.**

**linda: Thanks so much! New readers always make my day :)**


	43. Checkmate

**I don't own Death Note**

**Spoiler for L's real name**

Chapter 43 Checkmate

I opened my eyes, awake. It was odd, I decided almost absently, that I would wake up so easily. Wasn't there supposed be some warm groggy feeling? Glowing, that was it. I didn't feel like I was glowing. I sat up, stretching. I could hear the sound of running water. A shower? I glanced at the other side of the bed. Empty of course. I smiled to myself. Quite the pity. I would have liked to see L sleeping for once.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked around for anything to wear. There was a pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed. Watari's doing I assumed. I waited for the wave of embarrassment to hit me. Nothing. I shrugged it off. Grabbing the clothes, which WERE mine so I knew Watari had been there, and pulled them on.

It was strange, I mused. Something that was supposed to change you so completely had barely affected me at all. I was calmer, I suppose. All the anxiety and adrenaline that had been coursing through my system was gone. In its place was a feeling very similar to the resignation L had displayed earlier. Though it wasn't a resignation to L's death, but instead just an acceptance of whatever would happen.

I couldn't decide if it was a relief or worrying.

I shrugged it off and stepped out of the bed, my foot landing on something soft. I reached down and picked up the plain white shirt. I stared at it for a few moments and pulled it on over my other clothes. It felt comforting.

I walked around the spacious suite, looking for the kitchen. L would be coming out in a moment searching for cake. I didn't have to look very hard. The kitchen was just as large as the rest of the rooms; a cake already laid out, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_, written across the surface. Watari's work again I was sure.

"Rei?" I turned to see L standing behind me, his hair heavy around his face, water still dripping from it. His expression turned sheepish. "I though perhaps…you had left."

I nodded and held up the plate. "Cake?" L's brow furrowed. "Watari," I said by means of explanation.

"Yes," he answered softly. I handed him the whole platter, not bothering to cut slices. L took a fork and just began to eat the cake whole. We sat there in a comfortable silence. "You should eat something as well," he suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." He opened his mouth, hesitated, and then closed it again. "You still think you're going to die," I said for him.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm almost certain of it now. Light maneuvered in a way I could not foresee. The existence of the shinigami and Light's obvious control of it for example." His gaze had drifted away, but focused back on me. "I need you to cooperate with me," he said his eyes narrowing.

"You're not going to die," I said firmly, my own eyes narrowing in response.

"Humor me," he answered just as firmly. I nodded once, and he relaxed. "Sit." I rolled my eyes at his tone but did so anyway. He left with the fork still sticking out of his mouth. He came back with a wooden box. He placed it on the table and sat down, his knees drawn up. "The Kira case. What do you think of it?"

"The case? You know how I feel-"

"That's not what I was asking. I would like to know what the Kira case would appear to you if you were a neutral party observing it."

"A… neutral party?" I stopped for a moment, considering it. "I suppose…it seems like a game."

L leaned forward. "Be more specific."

"A card game," I said quickly trying to understand where he was going with this. "It's a game of chance, but also strategy. You occasionally get an ace, but it's useless if the other player gets a winning hand. You have to give up certain advantaged in the hopes for a better one, or take chances to get ahead of the other person playing."

L nodded to himself. "An apt analogy, but I have a different one in mind." L reached forward and opened the box on the table. It was beautiful in a way, despite how plain it was. The wood was stained a deep mahogany color and looked to be smooth to the touch.

L took out what appeared to be a chess board. He set it down on the table. "I believe the Kira case is a game," L paused, "of chess. Your description of it also applies here, as sacrifices must be made and strategy is used. However, this game, has a few rule alterations."L pulled out a black king, placing it on the board.

"Kira," I guessed.

"Kira," L agreed. "Kira made the first attack, when he murdered his first victim. The man who held children hostage at a school. He continued the murders, eventually attracting not only my attention, but the ICPO as well." L placed a white king on the board, accompanied by a bishop. L and Watari. Along the middle of the board, L placed pawns across the checkered squares.

"They're glass," I said with surprise. The pawns were made out of glass. They were tinged a gray color reminiscent of smoke, but they still had the see through consistency of glass.

"We were joined by the task force," L went on. "I suppose I went overboard on the symbolism of the thing." L smirked.

"Gray because they can be used both by the white and black pieces," I said softly. "Glass because their intentions are easy to see and because they're easy to manipulate. A cruel observation, but true enough."

"Then of course, Amane came into the picture," L said with a frown, placing a black queen on the board next to the king that was Kira, "as the second Kira. And along with her, the suggestion of shinigami." L took two knights, setting them down on either side of the black king and queen. "Kira gained more supporters," L added more black pawns, "fanatics," L placed two rooks, "and the media on his side." L placed two bishops down.

"It hardly seems fair," I commented, observing the lack of white pieces. L smiled slightly.

"It never seems to be," he mused before continuing. "Shortly after, we confined both Light and Amane." L removed the black king and queen, placing them on the table. L frowned. "It was then that Light and Amane seemed to lose all recollection of ever being Kira." L replaced the black king and queen, this time on the white side of the board. "We released the pair and kept them under surveillance, this time working alongside us to capture Kira." L reached into the box and withdrew a third black knight, placing it where the black king used to be. "Then the Yotsuba Kira emerged."

"Three knights?"

L nodded. "An alteration, but it suits this game in particular. We captured the Yotsuba Kira, but he was murdered shortly after." L removed the third knight. "Both Light and Amane had all their memories restored and I was forced to allow them to go free." L moved the black king and queen back to the black side.

"So what now?" I asked softly watching all the dark pieces stacked against the white.

"Light will make his move, taking Watari with me." L flicked over both white pieces.

"So Kira wins," I said dully.

"No," L said firmly. "Kira will not win." L pulled out another piece. A white queen, red ribbon tied around the piece. "Kira will not win, because you will not allow him to." L pulled out three more knights, placing it next to the queen.

"Who-"

"My successors," L said quickly. "They will assist you."

"L, you are not going to die," I whispered fiercely.

L shrugged. "Perhaps, but I would prefer for the possibility to be addressed."

"Fine," I conceded sharply. "I'll…I'll do it. But I swear to you L, if you die, I'm making your life hell when I die."

L smiled sadly. "I will accept that offer."

* * *

It was raining. Pouring would better describe it. Or maybe the heavens opening and letting all the tears of the angels fall, or something else poetic like that. It didn't particularly matter to me. Just that L was missing. Whether this was connected to the rain or not didn't matter.

I wasn't sure why I went to search on the roof. Maybe it was something L had told me.

A habit he had called it.

He was standing there in the rain. It soaked his clothes, dripping down. He was barefoot as always. He stared at the sky, water falling in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice.

I didn't hesitate, joining him. I slipped my hand into his. He glanced at me. He didn't seem surprised.

"I can hear the bells," he muttered. "They're very loud today." He hesitated, tilting his head; listening. "Maybe from a church. Perhaps there was a wedding, or maybe a…" he trailed off, looking to the ground.

_A funeral._

I swallowed harshly, my hand tightening around his.

"…punishment," L said to himself. He nodded. "Yes, a punishment. For A and B…"

"A and B?" I asked softly.

"Successors. Of mine. Both dead, because of me."

"I'm sorry." L nodded absently. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the other red ribbon. My thoughts flashed to the small white queen still in L's room. He gently took my wrist, tying the ribbon around it.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed. We stood there in the tempest, the wind roaring around us.

"Checkmate," he said softly.

* * *

I stood inside, water pooling around me. I shivered, numbly rubbing my arms. L was still out in the storm. Light had followed him out.

What were they talking about? The bells? Kira? Or was the sound of cascading water drowning out any words between them?

* * *

They were inside now. I could hear them speaking in low voices along with the sound of dripping water.

Friends.

Had they ever truly been friends? When Kira had been gone? Or did that no longer matter; the monster inside my brother driving any semblance of friendship away?

"It'll be lonely won't it?" The words startled me. "We'll be parting ways soon." I looked around the corner. L was at Light's feet, a sad smile on his face.

Christ washing the feet of Judas.

Caesar smiling at Brutus.

Why did this hurt so much?

L and Kira. Kira and L. Justice.

This was the final good bye. I could sense it. L was appealing to the little humanity Light had left. Not with the hope of saving himself, but of making amends for the wrongs he had done to Light.

I hid behind the wall and tried not to cry.

* * *

The room was washed in red light.

"Watari?" L asked in a childish voice, his eyes large, not understanding.

This was the result. L's final move against Kira. The testing of the thirteen day rule. The final nail in L's coffin.

_All data deletion._

Watari was dead.

People were panicking. Mouths moved soundlessly; questioning.

L eyes widened in realization.

"Everyone! The shiniga-"

He stopped. His expression was frozen.

And he fell.

There was a metallic clattering. A spoon falling from his grasp.

And he fell.

His mouth was parted in surprise.

And he fell.

And we caught him.

Light and I. Our arms cushioning him; not allowing his body to be defiled by letting it hit the ground.

He stared at us. His dark gaze focusing first on me, then Light.

His heart thudded loudly, his breath gasping. There was a final desperate attempt to draw breath, his eyes widening impossibly.

It stopped. It all stopped. His lids closed slowly, hiding the dark now reflective eyes.

Why could I still hear his heart? It was pounding, thudding against my skull. Or was that mine? Beating in defiance, proving its life against the now dead man before me.

I turned to Light, my own face blank. But not his. Smirking. He was smirking.

_Checkmate._

_Checkmate, L._

I almost expected him to lean forward and kiss L's cheek.

_Judas…_

Light screamed.

I stared. The task force cowered. Light got to his feet, leaving L behind. He ran. I stood, preparing to follow him. Matsuda caught my arm. He was saying something. His mouth forming words I couldn't hear. I shrugged him off.

Light. I needed to follow Light.

I ran.

He was near a pile of sand. A notebook in his hand.

"Light."

There was sound again.

"Rei, I-"

"Let me see it."

"Rei-"

"Let me see it, Light," I said through gritted teeth. I ripped it from his hands, leafing through the notebook.

Names were scrawled in the notebook, the writing archaic becoming more modern as the pages turned until,

_Quillish Wammy._

And beneath it, the letters written shakily,

"L Lawliet," I choked out.

The world went dark.

_Checkmate._

~Author's Note~

This story is far from over.


	44. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 44 Awake**

* * *

_**I just woke up from a fractured fairytale**_

* * *

Dark….

_It was dark._

And alone.

_I was alone?_

Where was he?

_Who?_

Him.

_Who?_

The one who mattered.

_Who?_

Was he dead?

_Yes. Dead._

He was dead.

_Who?_

Him.

_Who?_

L. L was dead.

_Who?_

L Lawliet was dead. Kira had killed him.

_Kira…_

And I along with him.

* * *

My eyes opened.

I was awake.

I frowned. I was in my room? Truly my room, where I had spent my childhood. I sat up warily. Why was I here? Was something wrong? Had something happened to Mom or Sayu? Why else would have, the thought was halted abruptly. I swallowed.

_Why else would have L let you go?_

The words echoed mockingly in my head, accompanied by the smirk I had seen on Light's face. L was dead. My eyes closed slowly My palms coming to rest on the sides of my face, my knees coming up to my chest.

A dream? Had it been a dream? I wondered, my breath coming out in short gasps.

A nightmare, I corrected myself. I opened my eyes again, my hands falling limply to my sides. There was a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

My heart stopped beating as I lifted my wrist, a tattered red ribbon tied around it. I stared at it wordlessly. The red looked like a wound on the abnormally pale skin. My fingers brushed the silk once, searching for confirmation.

L was dead. He was never coming back. Because of Kira.

Because of Light, I corrected.

I waited for myself to shut down, to sob and cry. My hands began to shake. I tasted metal. I saw red.

I was angry I realized with a startled laugh. I hurriedly smothered the hysterical noise. I may not have been alone.

Instead I stared at my shaking hands in wonder. I was angry. Enraged. To the point where I wanted to kill him myself. I wanted to kill my brother. The image of him covered in his own blood, his mouth agape in shock; eyes lifeless and glazed, made me shiver.

I shook my head, dispelling the thought. I was no murderer. I wouldn't lower myself like that. I forced myself to stand and staggered to the bathroom.

When I looked into the mirror, I saw a ghost.

The ghost's eyes were wild, animalistic even, and red rimmed. The ghost was pale, as they often are, lips thin, looking too big on her too thin face. Her hair was lank. Her face…older. There was a sharpness to her features not put there by grief or the refusal of food. How long had she been here? Wallowing in the dark while the bloodshed continued?

I turned away, disgusted with myself.

I vomited. Whether from self-pity, disgust, grief, or anger, I didn't know. Maybe it was from being too full after being empty for so long. I wiped my mouth, the sour taste now residing in it matching the feeling I felt after seeing myself.

I needed to get out, to move, and run and scream and do something.

I had promised.

I had promised him I would catch Kira.

I started throwing things into a bag, a plan vaguely forming in my mind. Successors. I nodded to myself. His successors. I would find them.

I picked up my laptop. I threw it out the window and into the street. It shattered. My phone followed. They couldn't find me. I wouldn't let them.

I reached into the drawers grabbing handfuls of clothes. I paused. A white shirt. A too large white shirt. I picked it up slowly, electricity flowing through my fingers as I touched the worn material. It was his. Somehow it had made its way here from my room at headquarters. Mercy on Light's part? Or pity from my father? Or had L sent it before his death?

I didn't care. I laid it carefully in the bag. The scrapbook went on top.

I changed into discreet clothes and went down the stairs. I didn't care if they were home at this point to hear me. I would run if I had too.

The house was empty. I realized this the second I walked downstairs. they were simply gone. I eyed a newspaper on a table for the date.

_September 12, 2012._

It had been so long. Far too long.

Years. I had been fucking gone for years.

My fists clenched and I was gone.

I ran from the house.

Absolute chaos.

I was in absolute chaos.

My little fairytale had skipped right over its happy ending. There was no wicked stepmother, just a brother who thought himself a god. The poison apple had put me to sleep, but my prince had been murdered. And so I had slept. But not anymore.

I didn't stop running for a long time. Air was irrelevant. The fact I hadn't been fully conscious in years hadn't stopped me.

Perhaps it was cowardice that made me run. Perhaps it was bravery that made me stop. I didn't know.

But I did stop. I stared up at the building that loomed above me. Headquarters. I didn't hesitate to go inside.

I knew from the moment I entered the investigation team had abandoned the place for years. The security system was nothing more than a gentle hum, and dust covered everything. I disabled the system.

When I stepped inside the lobby, I stopped. I regarded the room silently. Everything was gone. I should have expected this. It wasn't like L to forget loose ends.

Was it denial or certainty that forced me up the stairs? I didn't know.

But I still went.

I stopped outside of the most familiar door. L and Light's room before L had unchained Light. The door easily swung open.

It was empty as well with the acceptance of the mirrors. Flashes of silver covered in dust and grime. I could see my faint reflection. I seemed to be leering at myself. I turned to the mirror closest to me. I wiped the filth from its surface.

"_Why are there so may mirrors in here?" L sighed and leaned backwards._

"_That is an irrational addition on my part. I seemed to have convinced myself that Kira will be unable to kill me this way. The mirrors will act as a sort of talisman, revealing his presence before he can act. That of course is not the case, but I feel more secure."_

"_I would find it more unsettling then reassuring."_

"_I suppose, but the only thing more frightening then looking into a mirror alone, is to find someone behind you."_

"You're wrong, L," I muttered to myself. "There's nothing more frightening than finding yourself alone."

I ripped the mirror from the wall, flinging it to the floor. It shattered, the pieces reflecting my crazed expression. I didn't want to see myself. I didn't want to see anyone. I screamed, blind fury finally escaping me.

I kept destroying the mirrors, breaking them, making them impossible to see myself in. When the mirrors were all broken, I dropped to my knees and began hurling the shards, wordless screams continuing to come from me.

I stopped, my shoulders heaving and gasping for air. My hands were bleeding as well as my knees. I shakily got to my feet and left, leaving the glass behind. Regardless of what just happened, I forced myself to keep going, stopping outside of his room. Just his. Not his and Light's, but his.

The door opened easily. Against my expectations, the room wasn't empty. Not completely. The laptop perched upon a small box in the center of the room prevented the complete emptiness. My breath caught in my throat. L didn't make mistakes like this. There was a glimmer of white and red upon the laptop.

The white queen.

I moved forward slowly, hardly believing what was happening. I dropped to the floor, my fingers wrapping around the small chess piece. I lifted the lid of the laptop, my hands shaking. It flickered to life, a request pulsating on the screen.

_Password?_

I typed in seven letters.

_Lawliet._

Words began to appear on the screen.

_Perhaps this is too cliché, a final letter, a request between too lovers. Had the situation not been so grave, I'm sure you would have laughed at the prospect. But then again, I never claimed to have mastered the art of the romantic._

_Where do I begin? At the beginning, I'm sure you'll say. You seemed to like the idea of a beginning, though endings always remained so elusive for you. Perhaps it is your youth, the idealistic naivety, that prompts you to block endings. You are too aware that happy ends are rare and often unjust._

_None the less, I'll start at the beginning. There is little too be said of my story before I met Watari. I was orphaned and was placed in his care; I will not bore you with details, though I'm sure you would beg for them._

_Under Watari, my knowledge grew and through a series of events, I became a detective. Here however, is where my shame begins, and my reluctance to speak._

_Watari is a shrewd man. He realized the fleeting nature of the title I had taken on. He decided that even in the event of my death, the title "L" must continue. He reached the conclusion of successors. I agreed. I did not think myself above death, and would not allow my own selfishness to prevent him from attempting to recreate me so to speak._

_He went back to the orphanage he had raised me in, an institution he owned and called, "The Wammy's House." There were other children there of course, but they were gradually pressed onto other orphanages or homes. When the House was empty, Watari brought in two children. Two young boys._

_They were to be called A and B. Alternate and Back-up. They were cruel names, though unintentionally so on Watari's part, just as what my code name stood for. Lost One. An apt name, one that did not cause me hurt or pain, but could have to another child._

_Both boys were trained, A quickly becoming my first chose of successor while B was second. Gradually, Watari began bringing other children, not only possible successors, but gifted children._

_What occurred next is not the fault of Watari, though he would take the blame. The error lay with me. _

_A committed suicide due to the pressure of taking my title. _

_B shortly left the institution, insane. He left to become a murderer in an attempt to surpass me. He attempted suicide, but an agent of mine stopped him. He was later killed by Kira._

_Perhaps that is what began my pursue of Kira. I was a murderer; even worse, a killer of innocents. Perhaps it was own inner hypocrisy that began the slow burn. Perhaps it was many things. I do not know. I do not pretend to be a God._

_I tell you this because you have a right to know. I tell you this because I want to give you something before you attempt to do what you have promised._

_Go to Wammy's House. My third successor will be waiting for you. He is called Matt. From there, you will speak to Roger and then join my first successor, Near. From this point, I do not know what will occur. My second successor, Mello, will appear eventually. I only hope he does not alarm you._

_I suspect you may have waited to read this. Perhaps you haven't been able to for years. You may be dead by your own brother's hand or kept his prisoner. Maybe you've escaped and never returned here. There are many maybes, many things to consider. Maybe you have accepted Kira. My mind can't help but consider the possibility._

_This is the final goodbye. I have left no notes, no secret messages, no photographs. After this point, you will never receive anything from me again. Death is final. _

_I could ask you to erase me from your memory and allow your life to move forward. I find I am too selfish to ask. I do not want to be forgotten. Not by someone who spoke to me and touched me and laughed with me. Not by someone who loved me._

_Forgive me. I am only rambling now._

_Live your life as you wish and as it makes you happy. I forfeited my choice in the matter when I toppled my king._

_I'll end this letter now before my own better judgment forces me to erase it. I'll end it with a word that will truly express my final farewell._

_Always,_

_L Lawliet_

Always.

Not love or sincerely, but always. I felt myself smile sadly.

It suited him.

I closed the laptop and opened up the box beneath it. The chess pieces were inside along with an envelope. I picked the envelope up, feeling something heavy shift inside. I turned it upside down and let the contents spill into my hand.

A passport.

I flipped it open. The name was Rei Asahi, the same name I had among the task force.

A ticket.

The ticket was from Tokyo to London. I frowned. How the hell had L arranged a ticket that could be used at all times?

A card.

It was a credit card, Rei Asahi printed along the side.

A key.

The large brass key felt heavy in my hand. I held the cool metal for a moment before looping the key through the ribbon wrapped around the white queen.

I slipped everything into my bag, except the chess piece and key which I kept in my hand.

"Well, Kira," I said to myself a small smile on my face. "Looks like it's my move."

* * *

_The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss_

_That she won't forgive_

_Because this good girl's pissed_

* * *

~Author's Note~

First off. Yes I'm a bad author. I updated late twice in a row. Though this time it was because both my computer and I were sick. And I killed off L and made the heroine comatose for about five years. Yes I suck.

But I needed some way to fill the time jump. I figure it's not too out of character because Rei had faced trauma early on in order TO CAUSE this. Yes. I had this baby planned out from the get go. Was L always going to die? Sorry ladies…but yes. But as one reviewer kindly pointed out, this never was described as a saving L story.

From this point on, there will be no romance with the exception of flashbacks and dreams. Rei is not suddenly going to go for Matt, Near, or Mello.

But at least now Rei is alive, awake, and kicking. Expect some serious sass and pissyness from her. Near and Mello are not going to go over well with her at first. Hey, she won't go over to well with them either. Matt is another story. They'll be okay right away.

The lyrics are from a song called…Survivor. That's right. The song I took the title from. It's a good song from a bad movie called The American Mall. Don't watch it. It's terrible. For those of you who have seen the trailer I made, that's the song I used. It's pretty badass.

**I REACHED OVER 800 REVIEWS!**

Wow. Thank you guys so much. I have a feeling the number will slow down though after this, because L really is dead.

**World without L is just a word: Thanks! It's nice to know you'll still be reading despite the loss of L. Now your world really is just a word… **

**AlbinoButterfly: It hurts me too…**

**Nicole: Sorry. L is dead for real. you can try flaming if you like. I think flames are funny.**

**SaberAmane: YES!**

**Sexymcmuffinattractivecake: Dear Mother, please stop picking names that make your daughter feel awkward. Love, Alex.**

**A fan of course: Yes…I'm sorry.**


	45. Transition

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 45 Transition

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back in the seat of the airplane. It had almost been too simple to get through security. I had simply flashed the ticket and passport and I was suddenly a priority client. I massaged my temples, a headache beginning to pulse irritatingly in my skull. A flight attendant brought by a glass of water which I took gratefully, downing the contents in a matter of seconds.

This was all just too…surreal, I decided.

What had happened? Where had all my strength and resolve gone? I had sworn L wasn't going to die, just as I had sworn to bring Kira top justice. Not that it had done me much good, I though with a bitter note. But back to the matter at hand. How had I suddenly fallen comatose with no struggle whatsoever on my part?

"_And the effect on you would be devastating. Your reaction to his confinement resulted in you becoming nearly comatose, in the event of his actual execution, you may be reduced to little more than an empty shell."_

My breath caught. Where had I…L. When he was discussing Kira's punishment. He had expressed doubts in his conviction of killing Kira; out of concern for me and a desire to inflect a more lasting punishment than a swift death.

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_"Yes. I do."_

If L had though Light's death would hurt me…then what about his own? L believed I was extremely codependent on Light, and it was true; his return to Kira had a nearly crippling effect on me after months of his innocence. But what about during Light's confinement? Could I ever recall being away from L during that period? I thought I had been pulling away from Light, severing my ties and siding wholly with L. Had all I done was add another person I couldn't live without? Instead of transferring that codependency had I simply duplicated it's intensity in another person?

After Light became Kira again I was scattered; unable to focus. And after L's death, I had simply stopped functioning. Where as during the kidnapping I had both L and Light supporting me…

All my strength, all my power, all of everything that had made me _me, _had been defined by Light, and then L. So when they were both removed I was…drifting.

I frowned, but that still didn't explain my prolonged empty state. It would have taken time for me to wake up; the trauma of Light's betrayal and L's death had assured that. But years? What had happened to keep me in the dark?

Nightmares? My mind flickered to vague images of Light's cold face staring at me as I screamed at him, calling him a murderer. But…I thought further along. My father running in. Sayu looking at me, frightened. Mom crying. A syringe glistening in Light's hand. That had been a dream right? Hadn't it? But why could I remember variations of it? Missing people. Clothes changing. Objects moving, going missing and reappearing. Dreams, right? But my dreams didn't change. My nightmares had always been a terrifying constant. I always knew exactly what was awaiting me when I closed my eyes.

The plane hit an air pocket, jostling the passengers. I grimaced as the knock moved my arm, sending a dull pain from the crook of my elbow. I froze, then slowly rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. A bruise had formed above the veins in my arm. I pressed on it, feeling a throb of pain.

My mind was rushing forward again. What would the outbursts look like to my concerned family? An echo of me screaming about monsters as I couldn't wake up from a nightmare? How would they know it was only Light I sent the accusations at? To them, it would seem like a relapse. Childhood trauma brought back to the surface by recent tragedy.

I could almost see Light explaining it. First to my family, then the doctor brought in to examine me; paid off of course. We couldn't have two different diagnostics, now could we? It would be suggested for me to stay at home. The familiar environment would provide more comfort than a stark cold hospital. I could see Light's solemn face, along with my heartbroken family.

It only made sense I had woken up alone. From the freshness of the bruise it was clear Light hadn't expected me to wake for a long time. I hadn't been a threat anymore. I vaguely wondered if Light would have ever allowed me to come back to the service. Would he once he had assumed his regime as Kira? Or would he have left me to drift forever, an example to those who defied him?

It was curious though, that I had woken up. Had it been a steadily growing resistance to the sedative? Or something else…

_Maybe it was just time._

Time for what? I wanted to ask. But the more I thought about it, the more I decided it was an acceptable answer. Who knows, perhaps the fates were on my side after all.

* * *

I spent the remainder of the flight on the laptop L had left me, the same one I had been using during the investigation, checking the different elements of my supposed hypothesis.

I had been correct.

It was disheartening to see how easily Dad still trusted Light; not suspicious in the least I had yet to wake up. Well he was in for a rude awakening now. I vaguely wondered if they had noticed I was gone yet, much like a child who is hiding in a fit of temper. For now, I would let them worry.

After that I slept, trying to calm my suddenly shaking hands. It was when I woke up the next morning that I considered I may have been going into withdrawal symptoms from the continued use of the drug on my system. I had brushed the though aside and instead focused on catching up on both Kira and Light during my absence.

The plane landed, and I shut down the laptop having just been brought up to speed. The timing was convenient. Outside of customs and the airport, I flagged a taxi, giving the thick accented cabbie the address of the Wammy House.

"You sure, miss?" he asked in a gruff voice. I simply gave him a look. "Alrigh'. Alrigh' no need to bite me head off," he muttered to himself.

The drive through the country was a long one. Long enough for the shaking in my hands to become even more pronounced. I tried to contribute it to the fact I hadn't eaten a proper meal in who knows how long, instead of the possibility I had been addicted to whatever Light had used. Though I couldn't help consider that Light had purposefully gotten me hooked on the drug as a means of keeping me close by for more hits. Having an addict for a sister didn't seem Light's style, but having someone groveling on their knees in front of Kira did. I simply grit my teeth and stared out the window, the key and queen in a death grip in an attempt to stop my unsteadiness.

We finally approached a long driveway filled with gravel and the cabbie pulled I, driving cautiously as if he expected ghosts were to suddenly attacks. But then again, I had no idea what sort of tales this place inspired in the locals.

'This is fine," I said, deciding to end the man's obvious discomfort.

"You sure, miss?"

"Yes," I said firmly. I pulled out the credit card, but he waved me away.

"No charge for this one, miss." He gunned it, kicking up gravel as he sped away, leaving me alone.

I hiked my bag up on my shoulder and began to walk. It was beautiful, I had to admit. The lush green pressing in on me was a welcome change to the crowded city of Tokyo. There was a slight chill in the air and the sound of wind blowing, both missing in the loud city I called home. The drive was a bout a mile long, with trees an either side of it, providing cover for anyone on the road. But rather than aesthetic appeal, the tress served as a security measure, hiding exactly who was coming or going.

I eventually reached the end; a large gate flanked by a wall on either side preventing me from going any farther. There was a plaque in the wall, simply reading: _The Wammy House._ Beyond the gate was a large gray manor with grounds extending far past that. I could make out the top of a bell tower and what I assumed was a church behind the house. Children were playing in front of the house; their voices carrying down even to the gate, a good fifty feet back.

I pushed on the gate, finding it locked. I examined the lock, holding the key in my hand up to it. Perfect fit. It turned. The gate swung open. I stepped inside.

I waited for sirens to blare, alerting everyone to my presence. Nothing happened. Shrugging it off, I continued to walk, making my way towards the house. It was only when I was twenty feet away from the house that anyone took notice of me.

A hush fell over the crowd of children and they all stopped playing. They stared at me; games and toys forgotten in the presence of a stranger. A boy, who appeared to be the oldest of the lot, stepped forward.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked, chin tilted upwards in defiance.

"I'm looking for Matt." I paused. "And Roger," I tacked on as an afterthought. The kid's stiff posture relaxed. I grinned. So that was all bravado, huh?

"Come on then," he said, smiling, though there was still a trace of curiosity mingled with suspicion in his eyes. He led me into the house. Children were more plentiful in here. A group of them stared at us, eyes wide from the top of a large staircase. More ran by in the middle of some game. I winced as I heard a child banging on a piano. There was an accompanying thud followed by a large shriek coming from that direction. "He's in here, miss." The kid was pointing to a more secluded room, or at the least, one not overrun by persons under five feet tall.

"Matt?" the boy asked.

"What's up, Fin?" came the reply. I looked around in the dim lightening of what appeared to be a sitting room.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Is there?" the voice asked, sounding amused. Apparently, he wasn't often visited. "And who is the gentleman calling, may I ask?" 'Fin,' sent me a nervous look.

"Lady, actually," I interjected.

A head popped up from behind a couch. So that's where he had been hiding. He hauled himself to his feet and pushed up what appeared to be a pair of goggles on his face. He squinted at me, not quite knowing what to make of me.

"Well, shit," he finally said in awe. "You came." He walked out from behind the couch, coming to get a better look at me. He circled me a few times. "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come, but hell, here you are." He practically beamed during the last sentence.

"Yeah, I'm here. And you're giving me vertigo," I said. The stripped shirt he wore only served to make me dizzier, even when he wasn't circling me like a shark or vulture."

"Sorry," he smiled, looking thoroughly unapologetic. "Would you like to sit?" I nodded sitting on the couch he had been hiding behind. "Mind if I ask what took you so long?" I sent a pointed glance at Fin, who was still standing in the room.

"Fin. Go tell Roger our special guest finally arrived," Matt ordered. The kid jumped and sped away. Matt gestured for me to continue.

"Trauma and being drugged by a supposed family member," I said dryly.

"Ah," Matt said solemnly. "Mind if you tell me your name?"

My brow furrowed. "You don't know it already?"

"No, but I could guess if you like. Your accent is Japanese…so," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Haruhi? Or maybe you're a Yuki, that name's common right?"

I ignored him. "Is my accent really that obvious?"

He snorted. "Hardly. As I'm guessing this is your first time out of the country, you're during pretty well considering. There's just a bit of a mincing of your Rs and Ls. But we were on topic of your name?" he prompted.

"Rei."

"No last name?"

"That doesn't seem pertinent at the moment."

He smirked. "Good girl. L taught you a thing or too, eh? You have the same speech pattern when you're under pressure."

"You've met L?"

He sighed pushing his goggles back down over his eyes. "Yes and no. Never talked to him in person. Just over a computer. At least we never had to deal with his voice scrambler though. It's a bitch to listen too." He sighed again. "Did you know him? Personally I mean?"

"Yeah, I knew him."

"What were you to him?"

Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

"I loved him," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," Matt said just as softly. He sighed again and reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He placed a cigarette between his lips, offering me the pack. "You want one?"

I shook my head, though the shaking of my hands begged to differ. He brought the flame up to his lips, lighting it, and took a drag.

"Matt, you know you're not allowed to smoke in here," a quiet voice said. I looked up to see it had come from a girl I hadn't noticed before. Her hair was in two pigtails and she was bent over a sketchbook.

"Damnit, Linda," Matt muttered. "Warn me before I waste one." Matt stared mournfully at the cigarette before grinding it against his jeans.

"If you want to smoke, we can talk outside," I suggested.

"Nah. The walls may have ears in here, but outside's worse. There are trees out there." I tried to pretend I understood what he meant. "Sides, Roger will call us in a few minutes." Matt pulled out a DS to console his loss of a cigarette.

He played of a few minutes and I felt he was completely ignoring my presence when he spoke again.

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

Who else? Who would we ever talk about?

"L," Matt confirmed anyway.

"What do you want to know about him?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me dead on. "Anything."

"He was…" I trailed off looking for the words to describe L, "eccentric," I decided, my lips curving in a smile. "He was always eating something sweet or fidgeting or playing with something. He stacked sugar cubes a lot. When he sat he…crouched, with his knees up to his chest. He always wore the same thing; a white long-sleeved shirt with a pair of loose fitting jeans. He never wore shoes when he could help it. When he walked he slouched, with his fists deep in his pockets. He preferred tea to coffee, though he would drink both; preferably as a paste from all the sugar he added. He always held things delicately, like he was going to get sick from touching them. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His eyes and hair were dark as well. His hair was a spiky mess and looked like a mop when he got it wet. He was skinny, almost painfully so. You could count his ribs if you wanted to do." My voice got softer. "And he had a way of pressing his thumb to his mouth when he was thinking, or trying to figure something out."

_When he tried to figure me out, _I wanted to say.

Matt nodded, not stopping me through the whole description. "You got all that Linda?" he asked. The girl mumbled a small affirmation before giving a sketch to Matt. He studied it for a few moments. "This him?" he asked, turning the sketch to me.

My heart caught in my throat at the sketch. It was L, no doubt about it. Linda had captured everything perfectly. I raised a finger to touch the sketch unsure if it was real. L was in his trademark pose, his thumb pressed against his lips, brow furrowed while he stared off onto the distance.

"You're sure you've never met him?" I asked in a choked voice, raising my head to look at Linda. The girl shook her head. "Can I keep this?" I asked. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

Matt studied the picture again. He bit his lip, considering something.

"Was he a good man?" he finally asked, seeming to be fighting himself about something.

"Yes. He was."

Matt nodded gruffly. "Just had to be sure. We're not taught to think very objectively about L here." I nodded. "I'm glad he was a good man." I smiled at him.

"Matt?" Fin was back. "Roger wants to see you and," his eyes shifted to me, "her."

"Thanks buddy," Matt said, standing and patting the kid on the head.

* * *

Roger turned out be a very old man in a very old office surrounded by what appeared to be old bugs. Dead old bugs. He peered at me over spectacles, his eyes lacking any of the warmth Watari's had. His head rested on interlocked fingers and he pursed his lips at me. I obviously didn't measure up.

"So this is who L thought would be our winning piece," he mused. I tried not to bristle.

"Yep," Matt confirmed breezily. "This is L's girl."

"I can't say I don't have my doubts. I almost didn't believe you'd ever arrive."

"I'm here now," I said cuttingly. He frowned.

"Be that as it may, I can't say I'm inclined to give you any of what L left you-"

"L left things for me?"

Roger's frown deepened. "Personal items, part of the inheritance, but that doesn't concern you-"

"Like hell it doesn't conce-"

"Roger," Matt said firmly. "Don't be a prick and make me hold a gun to your head. You know Mello left me one. If L left her part of the inheritance, then she's damn well gonna get it. I've been waiting here for years. I could already have met up with Mello by now if L hadn't told me to stay here. Now give the girl what she's owed so I can take her to Near and finally wrap this case up."

Roger sighed. "Very well." He rummaged through his desk, bringing out a stack of papers. "Once you sign this, you will be the owner of everything L left you in his will."

I gave Matt a look.

"It's safe. No hidden conditions or anything. I looked it over a few times." I nodded, trusting his word. I signed my name, wondering if the Japanese characters still had the binding power on the English documents.

"Is that it?" I asked warily, wondering if something else was going to be revealed to me out of the blue."

"Yep. That covers it. When are you going to be ready to set out for New York?" Matt asked.

The USA huh… I smirked at him.

"As soon as you can get tickets."

He returned the smirk.

"Looks like you're heading for the Big Apple."

~Author's Note~

Here we go. Hope that cleared up some questions. Especially, "Why was she asleep for so long?" "When are the Wammy's coming in?" "Does the author know what the hell she's doing?" Well…not a hundred percent yes to the last one XD

This is my interpretation of Matt. He's fairly cheery all things considering. Mello really brings out his smart aleck side. I hinted at that when he cussed. And Matty being the otaku he is, guessed those names in reference to popular anime and manga.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Nicole: Thanks for the loyal support! I salute you!**

**AlbinoButterfly: That is seriously sweet. This one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. It's making me tear up… I WOULD NEVER ABANDON THIS. THAT WOULD MAKE ME A QUITTER. Not to mention it would bug the hell out of me. I like finishing things. Favorite part of the review, "Light is gonna hurt at her hands." Oh yes he will.**

**Grrrr: It's quite alright chap. Happens to the best of us.**

**SaberAmane: I guarantee a happy ending. Though maybe not one with quite as much frolicking as you described… **

**A fan of course: Thanks for the enthusiastic review! It made my day!**

**Whipcreamallovermysexymuffin: Seriously. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? Everything WAS cleaned out except for what L left purposefully behind such as the mirror and laptop for Rei. He had those things placed after task force headquarters was abandoned.**


	46. Guilt

**I don't own Death Note**

Chapter 46 Guilt

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered, ignoring the pressure beginning to build in my ears and wincing when they popped painfully.

"Your hands are shaking," Matt pointed out.

"Are they?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. "I hadn't noticed."

"Do you not like flying?" His voice was unperturbed and he ignored the barbs my voice was laced with.

I looked at him wearily. He really didn't care how rude I was to him. I sighed. "I'm fine with flying. I just…" I brushed the inside of my elbow, "I'm not feeling well," I finished lamely.

"Air sick? The flight attendants can give you something for that."

"Then I'll really puke. I don't do well with drugs of any kind."

Matt took in this information. "When's the last time you ate or drank anything?"

I shrugged. Matt smirked.

"Finally I can reach a conclusion. No wonder you're cranky, your blood sugar must be low. So what do want? Something within reason obviously, we're sorta a couple thousand feet into the air."

"How bitchy do I have to be before you stop being concerned?" I asked in irritation.

"Much more. I've had a lot of practice," Matt said with a low chuckle. "So, food. What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having," I said uninterestedly. "And by practice, do you mean Mello?"

He looked up in surprise. "Yeah," he said warily, his brow furrowing.

"You talked about him when you were yelling at Roger. It was sort of obvious," I explained. Matt took this in and shrugged.

I took this as signal to drop the topic for now. Instead I stared out the window watching clouds.

"Here," Matt said. I turned back towards him. He offered me a chocolate bar.

"Thanks." I took it, peeling back the wrapper and taking a bite. Matt tucked his own chocolate bar into his bag.

"They're Mello's favorite," he said.

"And you're sure Mello's a male?"

Matt looked at me for a long moment before bursting out into laughter. I stared at him, as did several other passengers. A flight attendant looked over and looked to be debating between coming over and simply shushing him from afar.

"If he heard you say that…" Matt trailed off, laughter dying down.

"Sorry. Pissy and likes chocolate? Forgive me for making the assumption."

"Don't be sorry. Happens regularly. Well usually people _see_ Mello before making the assumption, but I guess the description would lead you down that road."

"It happens regularly?" I asked through a mouth of chocolate.

"Well, maybe not now. For all I know he could have scrapped the girly haircut and tight pants."

"He sounds like an interesting guy," I said with a smile.

"He's my best friend," Matt said.

"I rest my case. But what's he like? Besides chocolate, pissyness, and tight pants?"

Matt leaned backward taking in a deep breath. He pushed his goggles down over his eyes.

"He's…competitive. And born with an inferiority complex. He's explosive and is just as likely to say hello as he is to punch you in the face."

"Huh," I said mulling that over. "What about Near?"

"Exact opposite. He's got a superiority complex and has as much emotion as a rock. He doesn't really have a drive. His motives don't really make sense, considering I have no idea in hell what they are. For now, I've labeled him as wanting to get Mells' goat."

I finished the chocolate bar, feeling better, but still shaky. "What about you?"

"Me?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, what's your analysis on yourself?"

He paused thinking about it. He frowned and pushed his goggles up. "I'm just Matt," he said finally. "I don't have a motive besides getting to be Mells' Robin to his Batman."

"I like that." I smiled. "And I'm just Rei."

He snorted. "Hardly. You're L's girl. That's a bit more than just you. It means you've gotta be fucking awesome."

"I'll accept that as a compliment despite the expletive lodged in that sentence."

"You're alright," he said with a grin, lounging in his seat again.

"And you are far too trusting," I shot back. "You've haven't been holding back at all. What if I have some other motive and plan to murder you in your sleep?"

"Like I said, you're L's girl. Not trusting you is like not trusting L. He sent you to us, which means not only do you have a purpose in all this, but he cared enough for you that he would have us watch over you." Matt fiddled with his sleeve, most likely wishing for a cigarette. "So, I'm gonna trust you until you give me a reason not to."

That stopped me. "I have plenty of reasons for you not to trust me, Matt. I'm a little more entangled in this than you think."

He gave me a strange smile. "What's to a better place to discuss them then here? No one's really listening, the plane is nearly empty anyway, and if you whisper, the sound of the engine will cover the sound of anything you say." He rummaged in his bag. He pulled out his DS. "Look, I'll even play while you're telling me and put the headphones in to make it look like we're not taking."

"Fine," I conceded not really having anything to argue back at him. I took a cursory glance around the plane and began to whisper.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the movements of the task force prior to L's death. However, what I'm quite sure you're unaware of, is the people involved in the investigation. I don't mean the identities of the task force members, but rather of the suspects themselves." I paused for a moment. "My brother was accused of being Kira." Matt's fingers didn't falter. "I had to agree with L's accusations. The evidence fit too well and the changes of my brother's personality only served to convince me even further. He was confined, along with his supposed girlfriend who was suspected to be the second Kira. Her name was Misa Amane. Only a few days into the confinement, they both experienced changes in personality. My brother seemed to revert, while Amane seemed to have no recollection of anything to do with Kira." I stopped again when a flight attendant walked down the aisle.

"We were eventually forced to release them, but L kept them both under close observation, even allowing them to assist with the case. Kira had disappeared after the initial confinement, but reappeared only a few days into it. We managed to track this new Kira and corner him. Unfortunately, he was murdered before we were able to question him. My brother and Misa both seemed to revert and the Kira killings resumed once more." I sighed pressing a hand to my temple. "We discovered Kira's method of killing. A notebook that killed anyone whose name was written in it. There were rules and conditions that went a long with it, but now is not the time to go into them. We also learned about the being who gave the notebook its power; a shinigami. A god of death, you would say in English. L and Watari were both killed shortly after this by the shinigami as L was attempting to prove a rule false that was keeping my brother and Misa free.

"After that, it's blank; for me at least. L's death was a blow, especially when I knew of my brother's involvement. I would have recovered more quickly, but my brother drugged me to keep me out of the way. I was the only one still suspicious of him, and if I had died, it would have been odd, since I was clearly not a threat. Not on my own anyway." I gave Matt a smile. "After I woke up, I went to find you."

Matt was quiet, taking all the information in. "What's your brother's name?" he asked finally, his voice low.

"Light. Light Yagami. I'm telling you this Matt, because I don't want you or Mello vulnerable to any sort of attack from him, disguised as it may be. L seemed convinced I would not be leaving Near's company for a while. I'm not sure when I would ever get a chance to tell you this, so for now it's a bit fragmented. I'm sure you can fill in the gaps."

Matt nodded. "Saying I'm glad you told me doesn't exactly seem to be the right sentiment, but it's as close I'll get." Matt reached down and pulled up a bottle of water. "Here, you should drink all of this. Then you should sleep. Jetlag is gonna fuck you up no matter what you do, but this way at least you'll be functioning when we land."

"Thanks," I whispered. I downed the water quickly and did my best to fall asleep.

* * *

_I stared at the dark haired figure before me. He was standing straight and he looked healthier then he had in a long while. The bags under his eyes were_ _almost gone, though traces still remained._

"_I should have known the minute I fell asleep I would have a nightmare about you, L"_

_He smiled, tilting his head. "Are you quite sure this is a nightmare? Normally, I would agree with you, I am not usually a sight one associates with a good dream."_

"_Oh, shut up," I muttered. "I've had quite enough with your 'I'm not good enough for anyone' act. I love you, despite your own stupidity when regarding yourself. And let's not forget the new addition of martyr to your long list of titles."_

"_I take it that still angers you."_

"_Of course it does! You let yourself be killed! Why didn't you behave more cautiously? Why didn't you focus more on Rem's involvement? Why did you let your guard to drop around Light?"_

"_And here we approach the reason for my visit. The true question Rei," he said looking me straight in the eye, "is why you did not ask yourself these questions?"_

_I froze; all my fury dissipating._

"_A tad hypocritical don't you think? To so vehemently blame me for my own demise when you also could have acted to prevent it." I couldn't breathe. "But you are the one who is really guilty, aren't you? My martyrdom, as you put it, was to allow Kira to be captured, by either you or my successors." His gaze turned cold. "I hardly expected for you to simply shut down like that. It was disgraceful. You wasted my sacrifice, Rei."_

_I stared at him in horror. His shoulders sagged and his gaze sank to the ground._

"_Is that what you wish me to say? Do you want me to blame you?" He looked up again, his gaze pleading. "Do you really wish to burden yourself with this?"_

"_I thought you said this wasn't a nightmare?" I choked out._

"_It is not. If you really would like me to interpret this for you, it is your subconscious continuing to blame yourself for my death and at the same time trying to rebel this urge because you know I do not hold you accountable. I chose my death, Rei. You have nothing to do with that."_

_I shook my head. "This the drugs taking; or in this case, the lack of them. This must be like some messed up fever dream…"_

"_What must I do to prove my sincerity?" he asked fervently, far more expressive then he had been in reality. "Do I really have to reaffirm my wish for you to be happy and know I love you?" He shook his head fiercely. "You are still the most stubborn impossible creature I have ever met." He swore under his breath._

"_Sorry," I said weakly._

"_Damn it all," he muttered. "When will you learn I have your best interests at heart?"_

"_Maybe when I learn to stop placing myself in situations that get me hurt."_

"_So never," L said flatly. I laughed weakly._

"_Probably," I agreed._

"_Will you at least try?" L pleaded. "You cannot dwell on this; it will only complicate the task before you."_

"_I know, and I will, but it may take me a while."_

_He smiled weakly at me._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too," I muttered back._

_His lips brushed against mine._

_The dream dissolved._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, the plane touching down bumping the entire plane.

"Any nice dreams?" Matt asked distantly.

"Yeah, actually," I answered.

_I love you, L._

~Author's Note~

Alrighty there, a little transition, and then we hit you hard with Near's snootiness, and later Mello's badassery. If anyone is curious, I'm following the anime timeline. It's really only because I have better access to the anime and I personally like the anime ending better. It sort of redeemed Light a bit in my eyes rather than his dramatic fail in the warehouse.

I hope things will move more quickly after this. I'm reeeeeeeally hoping this is under sixty chapters, but I doubt it will happen. I break chapters as they feel natural to me, so it's a long shot, but we can hope.

School is out in a week for me. I hope to finish the fic before the ending of July. I have a lot of writing ahead of me.

Thanks for all the reviews!

World without L is just a word: I'm doubting my ability as well…especially cuz this chapter sucks compared to the last one, but what can you do? I would eat Matt. God, your reviews just make me grin ear to ear. They just really make me happy.

ILBB: What are you talking about? I have said nothing about pregnancy. *OHOHOHO.*

AlbinoButterfly: Roger is a mean old man. You are awesome. :D

A fan of course: Soichiro is not dead…yet. LOL. MATTY IS SO SPECIAL!

SaberAmane: Roger is indeed mean. You'll see ;)

Jayne Foyer: TEEHEE. Rei is going through very minor withdrawal symptoms right now. At the moment, it's isolated in her hands shaking.


	47. Irritation

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 47 Irritation

Matt steadied me as I got off the plane; my legs shaky from the long flight. My hands had stopped trembling, but I was dizzy.

"Here." Matt pressed a water bottle and bag of M&Ms into my hand. I stared at him blankly. "You need sugar," he explained. "Meeting Near is going to be an event and he'll be more impressed if you can fight back."

"Right," I answered taking a swig of water and crunching a handful of the colorful candies in my mouth. I swallowed, noting the hollow feeling in my stomach. He grinned and we maneuvered through the thick crowds, fighting our way outside.

We immediately were assaulted by a cloud of smoke. I wheezed and my eyes watered, while Matt winked and inhaled deeply. I winced at the noise level and Matt hailed a cab.

"When talking with Near, there are a few things you need to keep in mind," Matt said as he pulled open the cab door. "Ladies first." I slid in, Matt following behind me. He reached into his pocket and drew out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to the cab driver.

"Near likes to test people," Matt continued, taking some M&Ms. "He'll be rude, degrading, and try to trick you out of information." Matt popped the candy in his mouth. "He'll try to piss you off and if you just sit there at take it, he's gonna lose all respect for you and brush you off. If he does piss you off, which seems to be his specialty, argue back. Yell if you have to, screaming is encouraged, and physical violence while not encouraged, is not exactly discouraged either."

I tried to take this all in. "So…act like Mello?"

Matt grinned. "Act _EXACTLY_ like Mello."

* * *

"This is unbelievable," I muttered standing outside the massive building.

"What?" Matt asked, a cigarette between his teeth.

I shook my head. "Just the entire idea of this. L. Successors. All of it. It's really only hitting me now. Not to mention how long I've been out of all this."

"I hope you can contemplate all that while finishing your candy, because you're not tackling Near until I'm sure you won't pass out."

"That's unnecessary. I'm fine." And I was, except for the vertigo that kept hitting me at random times.

"Eat your damn candy," Matt said calmly, taking a drag of the cigarette.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm finished."

"Good." Matt straightened from where he had leaned against the building, dropping his cigarette and grinding it under his heel. "Then into the fire we go." Matt pulled out a cell phone and hit a few buttons, nodding to himself. "Alright, we're in."

"You _hacked _in?" I asked.

"Of course. There's no chance in hell he's letting me in." He grinned and pulled open the door. "Ladies first.

I stepped inside cautiously, unsure if some alarm was going to go off. Maybe some bars coming down over the door. I turned around an eyebrow raised when no sirens sounded off with flashing lights. Matt was just smirking in the doorway.

"Impressive, eh?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes. Very."

"Just having a little fun. Come on." Matt nodded towards a hallway. "This way."

We both sobered and started down the hall. I was immediately struck by how clean everything was. The walls, ceiling, and even the floor were a crisp pristine white. I looked back behind us to see scuff marks as well as ash left on the tile. I briefly wondered if that would count against me. Matt didn't seem concerned and dragged his feet almost purposefully.

We reached the end of the hall and Matt threw the door open. "Ladies first," he said for the third time. I nodded and stepped inside.

_Click._

To find eight guns drawn and aimed at me.

_Damn._

Matt sauntered in after me. He cheerfully raised his hands above his head. "Hey, Near."

There was pause. "It seems that means of restraint are not necessary for the situation," a disinterested voice said. My brow furrowed when I heard the sound of wheels. "Please put away your guns."

The agents reluctantly did so, and moved out of the circle they had formed around Matt and I. Matt lowered his hands and stuck them in his pocket, an easy-going smile on his face. I looked towards where I had heard the voice come from and saw what looked like a small boy sitting in the middle of the floor.

He was dressed in large white oversized pajamas that made him appear like he was drowning in the fabric. The white matched his hair, which he was currently curling around a finger, and his skin which made him appear albino. This theory was disproved however by his dark eyes. The black looked out of place on such a young face. He was playing with toy cars, which explained the sound of wheels.

I wasn't shocked in the slightest. Not after meeting L. And not after seeing the intelligence in Near's eyes. They carried the same element L did when he was trying to riddle me out.

"Am I to assume you will not be introducing yourself to me anytime soon?" Near asked in a bland voice. I twitched at his tone.

"Rei Yagami," I said dryly shooting Matt a dirty look. He winked back at me.

"And what is your business here?"

"Kira. I'm here to help you catch Kira," I said fiercely, not taking my eyes off him.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your generous offer."

I bit my tongue, repressing the urge to lash out blindly. I needed to be able to counter this before I went flying off the handle. It did sting though; to be denied this when I needed to redeem myself.

"May I ask why?" I shot back, my voice sarcastic. Near still refused to look at me.

"Your prolonged absence for one matter. You were to contact us at the most, a few days after L's death. It seems to lead clearly to the conclusion you were shaky in your resolve to catch Kira. I'm not wont to allow you to have access to any of my files or information."

I bristled. "My 'prolonged absence,' as you so eloquently put," I spit out, "was against my will. You'll have to forgive me, for being forced to be unconscious by my supposed family!"

Near finally looked up, his eyes meeting mine. I felt slightly vindicated at seeing the curiosity in his eyes. The interest withdrew again and he looked back at his toy cars, picking one up and flying it through the air.

"I will not allow a civilian to work on this case." He looked back up at this, his true message clear.

_I will not let you slow me down._

"I have information on the case. I was on the original task force! I have suspects, theories, limitations on Kira's power," I listed. I tapped the side of my head "It's all in here! I know how Kira kills! I know who he is!" I was shouting now, all my frustration pouring out.

Near looked riveted. He wasn't looking away now. His cars lay on the ground forgotten. His hand which had once been tangled in his hair lay limply on his lap.

"And who is Kira?" he challenged.

I hadn't realized I was breathing hard until that moment. The roaring in my ears stopped.

"He's my brother," I said finally, my voice no longer sounding harsh. "Kira is my brother," I said even more softly. "He's a killer, and he killed L," I continued. All eyes were on me now. "I need to bring him to justice."

Near was silent for a moment. Slowly, he began to twirl his hair again.

"Emotion has no place here. You will not be able to control yourself. Your emotions will rule you, and you will expose us."

I shook my head. "That's not true. And even if it were, you need me."

Near seemed to consider this for a moment. He locked eyes with me again.

"You will tell me everything you know. You will make a record of anything to do with the Kira case, as well as a detailed description of Kira. You will be kept under constant surveillance. You will agree to this."

"Fine," I said defiantly. I chose to ignore how he ordered me rather than asked.

"Miss Lidner, take Miss Yagami to the interrogation room."

A tall blonde woman nodded and roughly gripped my upper arm and dragged me away from Matt. I looked back and he mouthed, "Good luck!"

I was taken into a room that would have made any police station proud. It included the required uncomfortable chair and matching metal table as well as the customary bottle of water that would helped provide critical psychoanalysis.

"_I don't know you brought her here, Matt."_

I smirked to myself. Near's voice came over the speakers. Matt must've turned on the microphone.

"_Because L told me too. That's why you're letting her stay right? There's hope for you yet, Near. Look at you being all loyal to the House."_

"_You're mistaken, as usual. She will simply provide vital information. Nothing more."_

"_Oh, of course not. You took in L's girl because she simply has information. Come on, it's the Wammy pride."_

"…_to think L would have fallen prey to such an emotion."_

"_You mean love? Just proves he's human, eh? Now go on and do your whole aloof act on Rei. I doubt it will work as well after hearing this conversation. _

"…"

"_Bye, Near. BYE, REI!"_

"Bye, Matt," I said with smile.

There was an uncomfortable pause before I heard Near's voice again; this time with a voice filter.

"_I believe you have information for me, Miss Yagami."_

"Where would you like me to start?"

* * *

"This is your room," Lidner said not bothering to even look at me. It seemed like that was the norm here.

I stepped inside and tried not to cringe. Everything was white (not that I expected any different), and the effect was rather blinding, as the lights were on. It was sparse; furnished only with a bed, a chest of drawers, and a night stand. There was a door that I assumed led to a bathroom and there were the lights that were in the ceiling, but otherwise there was no decoration.

"Thanks," I answered.

Lidner ignored me. "Near wants that report as soon as possible," she said shutting the door behind her.

I sank down on the bed and stared at the floor for a few moments. I tried to sort out exactly what I was feeling right now.

Exhausted; both physically and mentally of course. There was still a spark of anger, diluted from the earlier heat and fire I had felt, but still present all the same. But there was also a sort of peace; tranquility. A weight had been taken off my shoulders.

A small smile crossed my face and I shook my head, sighing. I reached down into my bag and began to unpack. I left my clothes, but instead withdrew the key still tied to the white queen, placing it on the nightstand. I ran my finger along the red ribbon once, before looking back to the one on my wrist. It was fraying at the ends, but still the same vibrant red it had been when I had tied it in my hair.

Next came the diary, which I didn't open, but did hold I in my lap for a long time. I felt very old. An elderly woman looking back through trinkets and memories of first love. But I suppose I was old. Old for a girl who still felt eighteen anyway.

I pulled out my laptop, pulled my hair back, and began to type.

* * *

"This is useless."

"What did you say?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

Near looked up at me, his expression bored. "I will not repeat myself."

It had been three days since I had arrived. I had wracked my brain for every detail of the Kira case and typed every single god forsaken step down, and I was now being told it was no good.

"Would you mind explaining to the _lesser being_ what the exact issue is?" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

Near picked up a handful of dice and carefully began stacking them into a tower. "This is the Kira case transcribed as an officer of the NPA would. That is not what I asked of you."

"You asked me for a damn report, so I wrote you a damn report. Forgive the fact I was unable to read your mind and follow whatever unspoken requirement you deemed necessary for this assignment," I spat.

True to Matt's advice, I was fighting back. What I hadn't suspected though, was for Near to manage to get under my skin so thoroughly. What was really bothering me, was not his demeaning attitude, but the way he looked at me. It seemed like he was treating me just how L would have if we had met in a different time and place. And that rankled me.

"I asked for your report with the impression you would be dissecting Kira along with his strengths and weaknesses, not a half-rate overview of the case I could have hacked from the NPA database. At this point in time, I am less likely inclined to find your deductions true due to your own incompetence. The percent of-"

"Near," I said quietly balling my hands into fists. "Shut up." He looked up; I held his attention once more. "You're not L. Stop pretending to be. How much of what you do and say comes from your own mind? What you are now is nothing but a copycat."

His eyes grew flat, his voice sounding even more dead.

"You mistake me for a child."

I had hit a nerve; crossing an unspoken line.

"No," I said firmly, lifting my chin in defiance. "I mistook you for someone deserving my respect." He had no reply to this. I turned to leave. "I'll fix the report," I said over my shoulder.

* * *

I ignored the lights turning off above me. This was a habit of Near's. I wasn't quite sure what it meant, as I was sure it was supposed to a message or taunt of some time, so I usually chose to pretend it hadn't happened. On occasion, the lights turned on and off in quick succession and resisted the urge throw something at one of the security cameras I had found since my stay here.

I eventually stopped working and decided to try and sleep. I felt much better now. The headaches, dizziness, and shakiness had stopped, which led me to believe the symptoms had been from muscle weakness rather than actual withdrawal, or I had simply been very lucky to escape so easily from the hold of addiction. The first sounded more probable.

I shrugged out of my shirt and pulled on the large oversized white one, sleeping over my head and inhaling deeply. It still smelled like him. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I didn't dream.

"I don't understand why you won't let me contribute," I complained.

I had been confined to my room for almost a week and had finally resulted to hacking my way out. Luckily the door hadn't had a manual lock along with the automated one.

"You are biased and have a personal connection to the case. I am conducting my investigation in my own manner without outside information. Until I am sure Light Yagami is Kira, the case will not move forward in that direction. Miss Lidner, please escort Miss Yagami back to her room," Near drawled, this time pieces of Lego in his hands.

* * *

I was not let out of my room until October 8th, 2012.

I had been dragged out by Lidner, who Near seemed to assign to be my keeper. I had been ready to snap at him and demand an explanation from him. The look on his face kept me silent.

"The Director of the NPA has been kidnapped."

~Author's Note~

Near is so mean. Rei is too, but she would have been really mean to L if she hadn't respected him so much. I was trying to imitate the feeling of disgust Light has with Near without making it total hatred. So instead, she thinks him cold and immature.

First of all. Yes. I'm late by two days. I suck, but so do finals. But as it is now summer for me, I will be trying for three or more updates a week. It's time to wrap this bad boy up.

I've just recently found a website that has all the scripts for the anime version of Death Note. This is a girl who's been watching each episode and copying down dialogue. Can you say faceplam?

I've also just become addicted to Homestuck. My favorite kid is John and my favorite troll is Terezi.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

theawsomesarah: For some strange reason I can't reply to you using the website. I'm really trying to bring the whole Wammy thing together, and for me, it just wouldn't be complete without Matt. Besides, he makes such a good advocate for Rei. Sorry, no resurrection of L, and definitely no death eraser. As it is, I doubt L wants to be resurrected after being dead for almost five years.

AlbinoButterfly: He is quite girly, but I feel his scar counters that. And love never does die.

SaberAmane: Thanks a ton!

World without L is just a word: I agree with you. And I purposefully did that. Light being Kira wasn't just enough motivation for Rei, no matter how hard she pretended it was. So I punched a big hole in her life. It has been my dream to hear L say bloody hell with an English accent. How sexy would that be? I will try to stay awesome ;)

Grrrrrr: Thanks so much for the review! You've been missed!


	48. Aggravation

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 48 Aggravation

"What?" I asked my mouth going dry.

Near shot me a condescending look. "Director Takimura of the NPA was kidnapped."

"I heard you the first time, I was just hoping it would make more sense this time around," I said venomously.

This didn't fit at all, but if Near was mentioning it, it had to have _some_ sort of connection to the Kira case. But what would Light have to gain from this? As far as I knew, the Director was oblivious to the existence of the notebook and knew only the bare minimum about the case. He would hardly pose a threat to Light; unless he was being removed in order for Light to have a Kira sympathizer in a position of power. But it was too soon for that; there was still too much dissension in the world.

I shook my head. "It doesn't match Kira's current MO. It's not subtle enough for him. He wouldn't target the NPA so obviously," I said in confusion.

"You are correct. I do not believe this is a strategy employed by Kira. Instead, I believe there is a third party who is aware of the existence of the notebooks," Near agreed, seemingly impressed that I could string a reasonable conclusion together. Or at least the look of scorn was gone from his face and he was behaving like a professional.

"Someone else who knows about the notebooks? Mello?"

Near nodded. "Perhaps. It is a sound theory to say the least."

"And what do you propose we do?" I asked, my voice absent of barbs or sarcasm for once.

It blinked at me, his stare owlishly reminiscent of L's. "We do not do anything. Neither party knows we have any knowledge about the kidnapping whatsoever. It would not be wise to show our hand to the enemy."

"We're not going to do anything?" I asked in mild disbelief.

"Do you have any suggestions?" There we go. I was wondering when he was going to begin mocking me again.

"Infiltration; collaboration with Mello or even the task force! I don't know; anything's better than just watching!"

"Perhaps once the situation develops more, but we cannot be the first to approach. If we make any sort of suggestion to assist one another, they well immediately suspect an anterior motive; and in this instance, their suspicions would be well founded," Near argued placidly.

"Then have someone infiltrate the task force! If it's necessary, I could even do it! I know exactly what to say to make them doubt Li-"

"I heard your father speak for the first time today, Miss Yagami." I froze. "We had an agent wired and inquiring about the notebook. He seemed like a good man." I stared at him in confusion, clueless as to where he was going with this. "I doubt he would support your suicide mission."

I flinched. "Shut up," I said weakly. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "But you're right. He wouldn't agree and announcing where I am to Light like that would be just as good as jumping off a building. We need a more subtle approach than that. Is there any way you could drop hints that I've met and spoken with you?"

"Possibly," Near answered, consideration in his voice. "But not during the present time. No, for now we wait and see how everything unfolds."

"Fine," I agreed. "But don't keep me in the dark."

* * *

"Near, we've just received a report that the director of the Japanese Police Agency has been killed," a man I had come to recognize as Rester said.

"I see. By whom?" Near asked.

"By whom?" The question seemed to flummox Rester. "Ah, the kidnappers, of course. Who else?"

"It'd be interesting if it turned out to be Kira," another underling muttered, Gevanni, I believe.

I would have interjected already if Near hadn't made me swear to keep quiet in exchange for being allowed in the main headquarters.

"That's a very good point. The police won't be trading their notebook if a hostage is dead, so protects Kira's interest. And if it is in fact Kira, I can narrow down on our list of suspects significantly."

I rolled my eyes. Near was still set in stone on researching other suspects despite the evidence I had provided.

"By the way, Commander Rester, have you been able to determine his whereabouts yet?" Near inquired holding up a photograph.

It was of a young boy. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling either as Matt had led me to believe he would. His hair was cut rather girlishly; the blonde strands framing a slender face and blue eyes.

"Not yet. We were able to confirm that he left the institution four years ago, but nothing beyond that," Rester answered.

"Very well. That clinches it," Near said to himself.

"What?" Rester asked.

"It's Mello, right?" I asked quietly. "Mello's behind the kidnapping. You've already traced the location of where the director was, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"It was L.A. wasn't it? That's where Matt said he was going."

"That is not a proven fact, merely a theory."

"Near, stop being difficult. Mello is in L.A., most likely with some sort of organized crime if he's going around kidnapping people. He'll need the muscle. A powerful gang at the very least," I continued. "Are we making a move or not?"

"No. We still need more information. If it truly is Mello, he will have anticipated this move from Kira and will use his back-up plan."

I raised an eyebrow and straightened from where I was slumped over a desk. "And that would be?"

"I believe we had an agreement you would remain silent."

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that Kira killed Takimura, not the kidnappers?" the director of the FBI asked. His name was Maison, and he had been looking at me in confusion for the entirety of his time at headquarters.

"I'm simply putting it forward as a possibility. If it does turn out to be true, then it means Kira must be getting his information from the Japanese Police," Near explained. He was sitting in a chair for once, but he still had one leg bent up, while the other dangled to the floor.

Maison's phone rang. He scowled and checked the caller ID, the frown deepening. "Yes?" he asked gruffly. He paused and looked shocked. "I don't believe it. It's L," he said to us. There was another pause. "I see, well…." He looked flustered.

I grit my teeth and balled my fists. So Light had done it. He really had done what L suspected he would all those years ago. He was both L and Kira. Justice and God.

"Pass me the phone," Near ordered dully, holding his hand out for the cell phone. He took it and attached a voice filter. He placed the now bulky device and pressed it to his ear, but before he switched it on, he offered me a headset. Once I had it on, he flicked the switch.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last," Near paused, a small smirk gracing his normally expressionless face, "L number two."

I smirked as well. Light's wordless shock was gratifying.

"… _number two? What do you mean by that? Who is this?" _

Light's voice was also disguised, using the same frequency L's had been I noted with some anger, but Light's didn't mask the slight panic his tone had.

" There's really no point in trying to hide it. We are a new organization known as the SPK, or Special Provision for Kira. It was established to find and capture Kira without the help of L. Furthermore, seven of our top members already know of L's death," Near revealed, playing with the curl in his hair.

Light was worried. He didn't dare try to manipulate Near when he wasn't sure of how many cards Near actually held. Seeing Light flounder like this…really was like having L back. But I'm sure Light was having the same exact feeling right now. Of being familiarly trapped, cornered, and entangled.

I hoped he believed L was back from the grave and was ready to finish what he started.

Who was to say it was impossible? After all, he had seen firsthand a god of death.

"As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK. You can address me … as N." Near was smirking again. It seemed to make him look more menacing.

Perhaps Near was L's ghost in some way. It would certainly explain the similarities. But Near had been alive before L's death. Possession, perhaps? Or maybe Near was a demon sent by L. or maybe I was over thinking this. Just because there was proof that the supernatural existed did not mean every legend was true or that everything that frightened me was from the realm of paranormal.

But Near did frighten me I suppose. He had none of the warmth I had seen within L. He was truly distanced from the realm of emotion. If anything, he may have scared me because he could have easily been how L was as a child. And the thought of L staring me so coldly was terrifying to me.

The memory of L was the only thing I had right now. The possibility of it being tainted was enough to shatter my already fragile state of mind; no matter how hard I liked to pretend I was above Light's betrayal.

"I told you that we wouldn't rely on L, but that's an even understatement. The FBI and CIA had explicitly asked that I head up the investigation, not you. Having said that, we are outraged by the recent murder of the director of the NPA and feeling something must be done. After reviewing the information, I believe there is a possibility that solving this case could lead to the arrest of Kira. As such, I'm willing to lend you my full support," Near continued.

He wasn't giving Light a chance to recover. He had undermined Light's authority, expressed his belief Light was incompetent, and had suggested that the USA no longer had faith in L's ability to solve the Kira case.

"Is there a problem, L?"

_" No, it's just that following the death of Takimura, Deputy Director Yagami's daughter was kidnapped. And we believe the same person is behind it. He's arranged for a trade in Los Angeles."_

I felt myself pale. The kidnapper had sent photographs of the director when he had kidnapped him. There was no way they could have acquired a photograph of me that would convince the task force members I had been kidnapped, so Light was using this as a motivational factor so the task force would be willing to attack the kidnappers. That meant…

They had Sayu.

_If it truly is Mello, he will have anticipated this move from Kira and will use his back-up plan._

That was what Near had said. The little bastard _knew_ Mello would take Sayu.

We had worked so hard to keep them safe. We had done everything we could to ensure Kira would not intrude on their lives at all. And now Sayu had been taken. Sayu wasn't stupid. She would realize this had something to do with Kira.

Everything had to do with Kira it seemed.

Near made eye contact with me; an unspoken command.

_Do not react._

I stared back at him in accusation, but nodded anyway.

"A trade? The girl in exchange for the notebook, I assume."

_"Yes."_

"Understood. I have a team on stand-by in LA. But, for now, we'll be working on a need-to-know basis. Also I can monitor the city via satellite." Near paused, reconsidering. "Or…on second thought," he said, his smirk growing, "I'll let you have full authority on this, L."

Near ended the call.

"Near, is it really safe to leave this case in the hands of a fake L? He hasn't had any success in catching Kira so far," Maison asked.

"I'm aware of that," Near answered, avoiding my glare. That's why it's a good idea.  
It means there will be an opportunity to take advantage of. Of course saving people's lives is important, but as the SPK, our primary goal is very clear. We'll work to get to the notebook, and capture Kira once and for all," Near swore.

"Near, can I speak with you?" I asked standing up.

"Of course, Miss Yagami."

Maison looked at me in shock when heard my last name. Near really didn't trust the man with anything, did he?

"Alone," I hissed.

At the word, all the agents reached for their guns as if I were to try and assassinate the runt the moment they left.

"Very well. Please leave us." Lidner looked like she was about to protest and began to draw her gun. "That includes you, Miss Lidner." She relaxed and nodded, but shot me glare as she left.

I didn't waste any time once they were gone.

"You knew they would take my sister," I said quietly. I faced the floor. I knew they would be watching us. I made myself look as nonthreatening as possible.

"I suspected it, yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked in a strangled voice.

"I assumed you would be able to deduce it for yourself. It was apparent to Mello that the Yagami's had the most power on the task force. It would only be logical that he would target them. He also would be able to determine that Kira truly was a member of the task force by abducting someone only they would notice the absence of. And then we come to your sister's survival. If Kira is loath to kill her, it will suggest that Kira has some sort of tie to the girl. That you were unable to reach this conclusion yourself only shows L's faith in you was ill-advised from th-"

I lunged. My hand whipped across his face. He blinked in surprise; his hand coming up to cup his reddening cheek.

"Are we human at all to you, Near? Or are we just pawns? Or puzzle pieces? When you look at us, do you see people? Or animals? Stupid, dumb, mute, animals?" I asked him vehemently.

"I hardly see how thi-"

"Near, shut up," I whispered. "I don't need to hear your holier than thou act again. Just answer the question."

He didn't say anything.

"You can't answer can you? Not without your pawns hearing." I sighed and brushed my hair back from my face. "I'm leaving."

I started to walk towards the door. I exhaled heavily and looked over my shoulder, pity in my eyes. "L was human, Near. And when he spoke to us, he saw humans. I'm sorry you can't do the same."

I walked away. I went back to my room and packed quickly. No one stopped me when I left.

I shivered the moment I stepped outside. I rubbed my arms trying to generate some heat.

And now I was back to square one. Even if I made it to Los Angeles, I had no way of contacting Matt. I could let him find me with some sort of stunt, but with Light going there as well, there was no guarantee it wouldn't catch his attention as well. But first, I actually had to get to Los Angeles.

I started walking, my hands shoved deep into my pockets to ward off the chill.

I got out of sight of the building before they attacked. There were two of them; big and meaty.

"Shit," I muttered.

I ducked under them and started to run. I let out a scream when a hand closed around my wrist and kicked out blindly. By some form of luck, I managed to hit the one who had a hold on me in the ribs and he wheezed heavily, but didn't let go.

The other came around and grabbed my other wrist and dragged me into an alley. They each had a hand over my mouth, so I couldn't even scream anymore. I continued to kick out and glare at the pair of them.

"Looks like she gave you some trouble," a familiar voice asked.

"Not our fault the bitch saw us coming," thug A grumbled. "We got her anyway."

"You're not the one who got kicked," thug B complained.

"Call her a bitch again and both of you are out. And you can uncover her mouth now, she won't scream," he instructed. They did so.

"Matt? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mells wants to meet you. I'd thought we'd have to go in after you though when you didn't come out right away."

Matt cocked his head. "Yeah. Didn't the fluffy brat tell you?"

"No," I said finally. "He didn't."

Had Near wanted me to storm out?

"Well…this is awkward," Matt said rubbing the back of his head in a Matsudaesque gesture. Matt's face dropped its sheepish expression. "But we really do need to move. Unfortunately, Mello is a bit secretive in regards to exactly where the base is so…" Matt held up a syringe.

I stiffened. I finally nodded jerkily. "Sorry," Matt muttered under his breath as he emptied the syringe into my arm.

Everything went black as it had many times before; but this time, by my choice.

~Author's Note~

This chapter really shouldn't have taken this long. I'm confused as to why it took so long to write. Summer distractions maybe? I'm not really sure…

We reached over 900 reviews…excuse me while I go hyperventilate out of sheer joy.

**World without L is just a word: **Thanks so much!I really am trying to increase Rei's badassery. I PROMISE. I WILL FINISH THIS AS SOON AS POSSISBLE.

**AlbinoButterfly: **I think Rei will see the other members during the Chief's death.

**Anonymous: **Here ya go!


	49. Connection

**I don't own Death Note**

Chapter 49 Connection

I was blindfolded when I woke up and tied to a chair. Needless to say, the situation was horribly familiar and despite the fact I had agreed to this sort of treatment when Matt asked for my permission to inject the sedative into my arm, the adrenaline began to kick in. My heart rate increased, carrying the hormone throughout my body. The fight or flight instinct at its finest.

To put it in the simplest terms possible, I was on edge. So when I felt something touch my face, I kicked out blindly. The kick connected with a crunching sound and was followed by a dull thud. I smirked at the faint groan that reached my ears.

"Fuck…" the person whined.

"Suck it up, asshat," someone snapped back.

"I think she broke my nose," mystery man A observed.

"Matt?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah?" came the tired reply.

"…crap. Sorry about your nose," I apologized blindly, no longer sure where he was in the room.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure the sound of shattering cartilage was just my manly dignity being broken by your well aimed kick."

"Matt. Shut the fuck up and untie her," the unknown voice ordered.

"Yeah yeah, Mells."

There was rustling sound and I felt the blindfold getting removed from my face. I blinked at the harsh lighting until I managed to focus on Matt's grinning face. I winced when I saw the trickle of blood dripping from his nose.

"Don't worry about it," Matt said noticing my look of horror. He wiped his nose and examined the bloody sleeve. "Well that's a bit macabre."

"Stop bitching," the person I now knew was Mello ordered.

Matt waved him off. "Yes your majesty," he said in a servant-like tone and began to loosen the ropes around my torso. With Matt's head no longer obstructing my vision, I finally got a good look at Mello.

He was sprawled out on a couch, dressed head to toe in tight black leather. He still had the same short bob he had in the picture Near possessed. He and had a bar of chocolate in hand was in mid bite. A rosary was around his neck; ironic for someone who seemed intent on dressing the part of the Antichrist.

He stared at me haughtily. I raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored the gesture and sat up swinging his legs back on the floor. He continued to eat chocolate and looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"So this is her, eh?" Mello asked, sounding hardly impressed. "Whoop-de-fucking-do."

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered under my breath. I stretched as Matt pulled the last of the ropes away and begin winding them up. "Now where is my sister?" I asked more clearly.

There was a flash of defiance in his eyes. "You do no-"

"Mello," I said wearily, "I got enough of this from Near. I don't need you doing the same thing. Now where is my sister?"

This then prompted Mello to begin a large stream of swears that versatiley seemed to switch between English and American. As I was only proficient in American slurs, I heard little more than gibberish occasional punctuated by a well placed "fuck" or "damn."

"Matt?"

"She's this way."

"You're not going anywhere," Mello ordered, his features twisted into a snarl. Mello cocked his gun aiming it straight for my head.

"You're not going to shoot me; at least not somewhere deadly," I said calmly.

"Wanna bet, bitch?"

Matt had said the way to deal with Near was anger. That approach clearly wasn't effective here. Mello just took it in his stride. Fighting fire with fire, so to speak, only gave Mello more power.

He was still glaring at me, challenging me, with no doubt in his cold blue eyes. No fear.

No fear, huh?

I stepped forward slowly until I could feel the cool metal of the gun pressing into my forehead. Mello's eyes narrowed, but he didn't lower the gun.

"Yeah, I do," I answered quietly.

Mello continued to glare at me waiting for me to back down. I waited him out, careful not to show any reaction to the knowledge that the smallest movement from his finger could send a bullet speeding through my head.

I finally felt the gun being pulled back. Mello's expression was blank. He had something like recognition in his eyes. "Matt, take her to see her sister," he ordered.

"Thank you," I said in relief. Mello refused to acknowledge the reply. Instead he turned his back on me, apparently now occupied with something else.

Matt led me out of the room and down what I suspected was one of many corridors in what promised to be an extensive hideout. The entire place reeked of organized crime. It was dark; poor lightening seemed to be a requirement in places like this. I tried my best not to stumble, while Matt navigated through the dark easily.

Matt seemed tense and kept his hand close to his hip, where surprisingly enough, a gun was located. I wondered if it was worry for me that had him on edge or if the whole affair with the mafia regardless of my presence was out of his comfort zone. It was more likely it was me that was causing the tension and a fear someone would try something on me. Perhaps gallantry wasn't as dead as I thought.

"She's in here," Matt said softly, furthering my suspicion he didn't want us to be found right now.

"Any guards?" I asked.

"Yeah. One. We don't exactly figure she's gonna escape, but we don't want another repeat of what happened last time."

I winced at the thought of seeing Sayu cold and motionless, a rope pulled taut around her neck.

"Definitely don't want that," I said shakily. "Mind if I borrow your gun?" Matt gave me a skeptical look. "It'll make me feel better," I explained. He sighed, but handed me the gun nonetheless.

"Thanks," I muttered. The weight of the weapon was comfortable in my hand despite the bad memories that came with it. I successfully managed to block the look on Light's face when he screamed in the helicopter. Instead I recalled the delirious time where L had offered me a gun while rescuing me. I had refused then. I had accepted when L had offered me it in the helicopter. And now I was requesting a gun. Things had changed a lot.

Matt cracked the door and carefully pushed it open. Surprisingly, it didn't squeak or betray our presence. Which means the guard was oblivious to our entrance. Meaning we heard every sick word coming out of the bastards mouth.

"…you're a pretty little thing, aren't you bitch?"

Sayu began to shake violently, the gag muffling what sounded like whimpering. His hand crept up her thigh and the shaking intensified. Tears began trickling out of the corner of her eyes.

"I don't see why I can't have a little fun with you…"

"Get your hands off her, you fucking bastard," I snarled dangerously. The gun in my hand somehow was aimed at the meaty man without me noticing it.

"Rei…" Matt said in warning.

I ignored him, focusing instead on the guard. He stared back at me, stupid smirk on his face. He seemed confident I wasn't going to shoot.

"Or what? You'll shoot? You don't have the guts."

"Rei," Matt said a bit more urgently this time.

"Wanna bet, bitch?" I said back, echoing Mello.

He moved, reaching for Sayu again.

"Rei!" Matt shouted.

I fired, watching in satisfaction as the guard staggered, clutching his now bloody ear.

"Next time it goes through your thick skull, got it?" I barked. The man nodded dumbly. "Get out." He scrambled for the door and fled. "Here," I said, holding the gun back out to Matt.

"I thought you were going to kill him," Matt said quietly.

"So did I," I answered softly.

I shook my head, clearing it and moved to remove the gag from Sayu's mouth.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely through tears.

"Does that really matter?" I asked jokingly. "And look at you! You look so old! You're twenty now, right?"

"What's going on? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

I sighed. "Look Sayu. This has to do with Kira alright. Dad is going to be here to get you soon, but you can't tell him I'm here, okay?"

"Why not?" she asked in obvious confusion. "We were all so worried when you were suddenly gone…"

"I'm catching Kira, Sayu. Dad and Light aren't going about it the right way, and they won't listen to me. I have to do it my way. You want Kira caught don't you?" Grudgingly, she nodded. "Then don't tell them I'm here."

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'm going to put the gag back on alright? Just hang in here for a little while longer, okay?" She nodded. "I love you, Sayu. Mom and Dad too."

"And Light?"

"…yeah," I answered softly. "And Light."

I replaced the gag and left with Matt, feeling Sayu's trusting stare following me.

"So what the fuck took you so long?" Mello asked delicately.

"Rei shot Brick in the ear," Matt explained easily; flopping down on the couch Mello had occupied when I first woke up.

"Was that his name?" I asked in disgust.

"And where the hell did she get the gun?" Mello asked venomously.

"I let her borrow mine," Matt answered pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He was hardly perturbed when Mello grabbed the lit cigarette from his lips and ground it on Matt's forehead. Instead, he just pulled out another. I had a feeling this was a common occurrence.

"Before you give Matt another burn," I interjected, "he was molesting Sayu."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "And the fucker is still alive?"

"Why? Surprised Kira's sister has a mercy streak?" I questioned bitterly.

"Surprised Matt still has hi-"

"Mello! There's a lady present!"

Mello snorted. "I know, man. I'm looking at him. I mean her. Pansy-ass. Letting a fucking girl take your gun. Maybe she should just keep it. She's putting better use to it then you have."

"Fine," Matt said good naturedly. "She can keep it."

"Matt, you're keeping the damn gun. You're gonna get raped without it."

"I'm not gonna get raped. Between the two us, you're the most likely rape victim, Mells."

"I think you mean, 'I'm the most likely rapist.'"

"That too, but seriously Mells, if you were in jail, you'd be someone's wife within minutes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean asshole?"

"It means, if you drop the soap, don't pick it up."

"You litt-"

"You both know I'm still here, right?" I asked in dry amusement.

"…"

"Fuck."

"I'll take that as a no," I said suppressing laughter.

It was eventually decided that Matt would keep his gun, and I got one of my own with strict orders not to shoot, 'except if the fucker really deserved it.' I was given free reign of the base, and Matt even encouraged me to walk through it a few times with the gun on my hip to establish dominance over the underlings. When I told him that sounded a dog would do, Matt only laughed and answered with a vague, 'Exactly.'

I followed Matt's advice, though I did change into more casual clothing as the clothes I had been wearing were more suited to an office and thusly made me a target. By the third time I walked through, it appeared that my reputation of shooting people in the ear had passed through because no one dared to even look at me.

After that, I found my way up to the roof, enjoying how warm it was despite it being October. I wrapped my arms around my knees, tucking them up in a comforting a manner. How L would. I rested my chin on the tops of my knees and looked up at the stars.

I closed my eyes. My father was coming tomorrow. My father was coming tomorrow, and he would never know I was here.

I heard the sound of someone sitting next to me. Someone who smelled like chocolate. I didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you refuse to talk to me straight on," I said.

Mello ignored that remark. "What the hell are you doing up here anyway? Sulking?"

"Maybe. Though I didn't expect you to come up here after me. I expected Matt, if anyone." Mello didn't answer. I cracked open an eye. "Matt made you come up here, didn't he?"

Mello sighed wearily. "Shit, I'm no good at stuff like this." Mello paused and I waited for him to continue. "We're moving your sister tomorrow."

I nodded. "I figured you would do something like that. No use in risking the rest of the base, right?"

"Forget this delicate crap. Why are you sulking?" Mello asked, annoyance dominant in his voice. "Because you shot at some asshole?"

"That's part of it," I admitted, curling up even more. "Before this case, I wouldn't even touch a gun, let alone shoot someone."

"I don't believe that."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I don't believe you wouldn't shoot someone. Are you trying to tell me that if someone was about to kill your sister you wouldn't pull the trigger?" Mello asked in disbelief. "Don't kid yourself. You're not as noble as you think and I know you're not weak. We all can kill. That's a part of human nature. Don't blame the case for something you always could have done." Mello paused before adding, "Besides, you didn't even kill the fucker."

"You're right," I agreed. He seemed shocked that I conceded so quickly. "I'm surprised to hear something so philosophical coming from you. I was given the impression you were little more than a gun happy genius with a short fuse."

"Did Near tell you that?" Mello asked, bristling.

"No. He didn't. He likes you, if you couldn't tell."

"He's an asshole."

"I know. I slapped him."

"Then we have something in common."

"Are we getting along?" I asked.

"Fuck. I think we are. You're not exactly what I expected," Mello said pulling out a chocolate bar. He took a generous bite.

"And what did you expect?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Not a little girl for one thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm twenty-three."

"Seriously? Shit. You don't look older than me."

"And how old would that be?"

"L didn't tell you?" Mello asked through a mouth of chocolate. "Did he not trust you?"

I ignored the confrontational tone in his voice, something I was sure Matt did daily. It just seemed to be part of Mello's personality to bait whoever he was speaking with.

"Maybe. I'd like to think that wasn't the case at least." I leaned back, looking up at the sky again. "But I think it was more that it wasn't his secret to give. Wammy's House wasn't just about L anymore by then."

"That sounds like L." Mello shook his head. "I always knew he would get himself killed. I just never expected Kira to be the one to do it."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Once," Mello answered, crumpling the wrapper of the chocolate bar and launching it over the edge of the roof. "Told me a story. About B," he clarified. "I think he was warning me about what could happen if I wasn't careful. Guess he forgot to consider that I wouldn't care," Mello added with a harsh laugh.

"Maybe he just believed the best of you," I suggested.

"Yeah. The idiot probably did. It's probably that sort of idealistic thinking that got his ass killed."

"I'd like to defend him, but you're right. It did. And now he's dead and now I know my brother is a murderer."

"…it doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Life never is."

~Author's Note~

I expected a lot more antagonism between Rei and Mello to tell you the truth. I very surprised that the chapter turned out this way. I guess that's just a part of the mystery of writing eh?

When I write Matt and Mello, I basically think of Hyde, Eric, and Red from That '70s Show. If Hyde and Eric were one person anyway. And smoked. And if Red was blonde and dressed head to toe in leather. And said fuck a lot.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**World without L is just a word: **I'm so glad you think I've got Near right. I'm not as familiar with Near and Mello. Rei is actually very slap happy. So Matt didn't get slapped per say…just kicked in the face. Whoops? I'll try to keep surprising you.

**AlbinoButterfly: **Wammy's House terrifies me as well. I would give anything to have grown up there, but I'm not exactly stable in that retrospect.


	50. Counterfeit

**I don't own Death Note**

Chapter 50 Counterfeit

It was done. My father had traded the notebook for Sayu. At least that was what Matt and I had gathered from the multiple microphones and computers haphazardly stacked around the room. Matt's hacking skills were impressive to say the least. We not only had audio from the man who had made the trade and from Mello and the remainder of the mafia, but from the SPK and Japanese task force as well.

The notebook was currently speeding toward a deserted location in a missile waiting for it to be retrieved. It was strange to watch something come to fruition so quickly. It left me slightly uneasy.

Too fast or too slow. Too sane or too insane. Near and Mello really were opposites. Which was why I was uneasy.

Mello had not hesitated on having the notebook tested and then destroying the man he had used. Mello had been the one to kidnap my sister. This was a detail I had ignored when I had exploded at Near. I treated Near as if he was held accountable for Mello's action for simply withholding the information from me and then faced Mello with no blame.

I was left once more with the entire moral nature of this entire case. Good or evil. Kira could not be easily broken into one of the two categories. He was a not a black or white, but a stubborn gray. The same was true for Mello and Near; thought they both seemed keen to be painted a deep black and flawless white respectively.

And if we were all so gray, where did that leave justice itself? As a ruthless divider between what truly could not be separated. Justice itself, or at least the concept we all envisioned, was not only impossible, but warped. Flawed. Imperfect. Justice was not only blind, but deaf and mute. Casting accusations in a soundless dark void like a child blindfolded and spun around pointing at random to those surrounding him.

L had been justice. L had been flawed. And imperfect. Warped. Impossible.

Selfish.

_I am a selfish man, Rei._

He had said those words. He had admitted he was human. And somehow all those words connected with the word human, made him perfect.

I knew I was most likely glorifying him. I knew had he been here, he would have insisted his own despicableness did not make him perfect. No, even then he would have been perfect to me.

Maybe love and justice were on in the same that way. But rather than try to separate the flaws, it took them all with a smile.

"We'll wait up here until Mello wants us, alright?" Matt asked. "It'll be a while before he can get us down there without upsetting Rod Ross."

I simply nodded, still caught up in the thoughts spinning around in my head. Matt leaned back, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, but made no comment otherwise. I kept quiet as all the transmissions died down for the time being. It seemed everyone was mourning their losses.

"_L."_

Near's voice came over, I found myself listening despite myself.

"_Yes?"_

Light's voice. I grimaced and wrapped my arms around my knees. The position was becoming more typical of me. It offered comfort and familiarity.

"_He got us."_

"_Got you?"_

Light obviously wasn't understanding.

"_Yes. The majority of the SPK's members have just been killed by the notebook. L, you are the one who handed over the notebook without a fight. You and your people were totally helpless."_

All previous irritation with Near melted away as he accused Light of being helpless. I knew Light well enough to know he hated being backed into a corner; and even worse was knowing he had allowed himself to being backed into a corner.

But a feeling of betrayal began to make itself known in regards to Mello. Not only had he used the notebook, but he had used it against Near. The move was low and I was reminded once more of my comparison of opposites. Near would not be able to retaliate in such a bold manner and that made him all the more dangerous.

Matt had reacted to the knowledge of the SPK deaths. He sat up quickly and made eye contact with me. I kept my expression blank, but Matt continued to look shocked at the revelation. He began muttering to himself and reached for yet another laptop and began typing rapidly.

"_Are you saying if you were in command, you wouldn't have handed it over?"_

Light's tone was steady, but I still could sense the anger and disbelief beneath the surface.

" _No. Considering their preparations, it would have been impossible to avoid this. There is really no point in this quarrelling. I propose we work together and share the information we know so far. For starters, I should have admitted that I have a very good idea of who the culprit behind this might be. I suspect that the person who arranged the kidnapping and the trade is someone who goes by the name 'Mello.'" _

Matt reacted violently at this and the speed of his typing increased. His muttering grew louder and I realized it was a train of expletives.

"'_Mello?'Who is he?"_

There was curiosity in Light's voice.

"_I don't have his photograph and I don't know his real name. All I know about him is that 4 years ago he was living at an orphanage located in Winchester, England, known as Wammy's House. I believe Mello is playing a game with me. He wants to see which of us will be the first to take down Kira. The final challenge."_

Matt relaxed at this, but continued typing. Obviously, this reluctance on Near's part placated him slightly. We both knew Near had a photograph of Mello.

The transmission then cut off.

Mello chose at this time to reemerge in Matt's tech cave, triumphantly brandishing the notebook. Matt didn't even spare him a glance, continuing whatever mission he had suddenly launched. Mello grinned victoriously and waited for either Matt or me to offer congratulations.

"You killed the SPK," I said slowly. There was nothing accusatory in my voice. It was a simple statement of fact.

"Yeah," Mello affirmed tossing the notebook to me.

I caught it and flipped through the pages, stopping when the names did. The last few names were not written in Mello's handwriting, which I had the courtesy of seeing from his own notes on the case, but there was a specification for one death. He had to shoot himself rather than suffer a heart attack.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I fucking could," he answered by means of explanation. "Give it." I threw it back and it was then passed along to Matt. Matt flipped through it furiously and then looked between the pages in the notebook and the screen of his laptop. This seemed to resolve any questions or misunderstandings he had as he shut down the laptop soon after that.

I frowned my eyebrows furrowing as a sudden idea struck me. "Where's the shinigami?" I asked.

Mello shot me a look as he sat down. "The what?"

"Shinigami," I repeated impatiently. "A god of death in English. There's one connected to every Death Note. Unless…" I paused concentrating. "Rem was attached to this notebook, but she somehow disintegrated and that was how Light was able to acquire her notebook…so once a shinigami dies the notebook doesn't have a replacement? Or maybe there will be a shinigami as Rem wasn't the original owner of the thing."

The last speculation was merely that; speculation. I had no idea whether or not the notebook had originally been Rem's, but I suspected it wasn't. Looking back on it, Rem seemed to despise Light, but was very careful not to focus on Misa at all. So perhaps Rem had been connected to Misa first and then somehow became attached to Light's notebook? It was no doubt Light's notebook, as it had the first murders…

I shook my head. It was too much theory, not enough fact. I didn't have a solid enough grasp on exactly how the notebook worked or what its relationship with the shinigami was.

"To put it simply, as far as I know about this notebook, it currently does not have a shinigami attached to it, unless it is hiding. However, in the future, a shinigami may appear. You're not the owner, right?" I asked Mello.

He looked at me blankly.

"Did you touch it first?" I reiterated. We had found out that much from Rem.

"No. Neylon was."

"He'll be the first to see it then if it ever does appear."

"Fuck," Mello swore. He stood again, swiping the notebook from Matt and leaving. He obviously was going to rethink his strategy with Ross. The door shut loudly behind him.

"Do you want to know why he really killed them?" Matt asked. I hesitated, but then nodded. "They were leaks. All except for three of them. Everyone else had been reporting to someone else Near's every move. I found out a while back and let Mells know. I let Near know too, but the kid said he already knew."

"So Near telling Light about Mello?" I began in confusion.

"Repayment," Matt said with a grin. "Mello wants Kira to know who he is. He doesn't want there to be any chance in hell Kira thinks he's working with Near. That's why Near lied about the photo; Near doesn't want Mello dead."

I took this all in.

"For supposingly hating Near, Mello works quite well with him."

Matt just laughed.

* * *

"The next step is for me to figure out just how much I can control people with this thing," Mello observed leaning back.

It had been about a month since we had retrieved the notebook. We had spent the time spying on Near and occasionally the task force when they connected with the SPK. We also had been reevaluating everything I knew about the notebook and trying to discern anything new about the murder weapon.

Both Matt and I were present now in the main meeting room of the base along with several other lackeys and Rod Ross himself. Mello had made it quite clear to everyone on pain of death that we were not to be touched in anyway and any sign of disrespect would end in a well placed bullet between the eyes.

"… the notebook just flew," Mello said in disbelief. My head jerked up and I watched as the notebook was steadily traveling through the air. The shinigami had finally appeared.

"Ha!" Ross barked out. It's a notebook that kills people. Hell, nothing surprises me anymore," he said by means of an answer.

The notebook dropped on Neylon's head. He proceeded to scream.

"AHH!" And then like any highly trained mafia agent, he started to freak out. "Boss! Who is this? The guy in the freaky costume! Who the hell is he? Who brought him in!" The remainder of the gang stared at him. "A Shinigami?" Neylon asked. Mello looked at me sharply. I nodded.  
Neylon proceeded to laugh insanely which did wonders for his credibility.

Neylon was definitely seeing a shinigami. He was focused on one spot and actually holding some semblance of a conversation with it, if screaming in hysteria counted. Though I had no idea in hell how he had become attached to that notebook.

"He says you can see him if you touch the notebook! Please everyone, touch it! I swear I'm not crazy!" Neylon pleaded.

Ross glared at him. "Fine. Whatever. C'mon guys. Touch the notebook."

The notebook was passed around. Predictably, this provoked a round of gunfire as everyone shot crazily at the now visible shinigami.

It looked nothing like Rem. To me, it seemed like a mix of an owl and some sort of bug wrapped up in cloth that was vaguely reminiscent of what Arabians would wear while traveling through the desert. It's head appeared to be bandaged leading me to recall the bandages around Rem's eye and wondering if that was a norm among shinigami.

"Nice try," it said in a surprisingly whiny voice. "You humans can't kill a shinigami."

"Jack's right," Ross said, lowering his gun. That ain't no costume. That's a real live shinigami. So now, what will we do?" Everyone looked around uneasily, but also lowered their weapons.

"What's your name?" I asked.

Everyone's gaze shifted to me, but I didn't react.

"What?" it asked.

"What's your name?" I repeated. "I know you have one."

It tilted its head at me in confusion. "Do you know Ryuk?"

Ryuk must have been the name of Light's shinigami, I realized.

"No, I knew Rem."

It absorbed this for a moment. "She's a weird one," it finally said.

"Well she's dead," I replied impatiently. "Now, what is your name?"

"Sidoh." It looked uneasy.

"And you're male?" It, or rather he, nodded. "How are you attached to this notebook?"

"It's mine! Ryuk stole it from me!" he exclaimed rather pitifully.

I took all this information in. So it seemed shinigami could take each other's notebooks and become their owners. So the notebook had originally belonged to Sidoh and Ryuk had taken it, and it had wound up in Light's hands. Then either by accident or Light's own device, Rem had become attached to it.

Also, judging by Sidoh's personality, not all shinigami had the same mind set, just as humans didn't. Sidoh for the most part, seemed cooperative versus Rem's purposefully difficult attitude. That brought another matter at hand.

"Hand me the notebook," I said not taking my gaze off Sidoh who was currently eyeing one of Mello's chocolate bars and attempting to edge toward it sneakily. Ross himself placed it in my hand though he was looking at me suspiciously. Mello however seemed rather smug that I knew so much.

I flipped to the back cover where the two rules L had questioned all those years ago were. The rules Rem had assured us were real while not stating exactly what we wanted to know. I reread them once before holding it open for Sidoh to read.

"Are these two rules fake?" I asked.

Sidoh regretfully stopped his pursuit of the elusive chocolate bar to focus on what I was showing him. He seemed to squint and frown, though his facial expression was rather hard to discern due to the unfamiliar structure of his face.

"Yeah," he finally proclaimed. "But I didn't write them in."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Mello, give him a chocolate bar." Mello scowled at me, but did so anyway.

"Chocolate is so good!" Sidoh said around the bar Mello had parted with.

" Hey!" Ross yelled at Sidoh. "What about that stuff you told us? Is it true? 'If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die. If you make this notebook unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who've touched the note till then will die.' Are you saying those two rules are made-up?" Ross asked.

I frowned. I had just established that. I was briefly reminded of L having to repeat everything to the task force. I suddenly sympathized.

"Oh yeah. Those rules are definitely fake," Sidoh assured. "My guess is some Shinigami wrote those down as a joke before giving the notebook to a human."

I ignored the stupidity from the gang and instead focused on Mello. He was eating his own chocolate bar which Sidoh was gazing at longingly. Mello's eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be piecing the new information together.

"Sidoh!" he said finally in a commanding tone. "Go keep watch outside! It'll be very convenient that you can't be seen by humans! Go outside and keep watch! Got it?" Mello asked dangerously.

Sidoh seemed to wilt under his stare and nodded weakly. He shuddered and sent me a pleading look. I shrugged and Sidoh took off, skeletal wings emerging from beneath his tattered cloak surprisingly supporting him.

Mello threw a chocolate bar wrapper at my head. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You gave the last of my chocolate to the pathetic death god. You and asshat over there," Mello said gesturing to Matt, "are getting me more."

* * *

Matt and I were currently in a very crappy looking ghetto liquor store. Obviously the gun on our hips had to be concealed, though I believed that violated an American law, the outline alone kept anyone from bothering us.

Matt had quite cheerfully asked the clerk for all the chocolate he had in stock. He had stared at us in obvious disbelief until Matt slapped a wad of American money down on the counter. We then had a terrified, but eager to serve clerk who was bringing out chocolate by the boxful. The poor man probably thought it was blood money; which now that I think about it, was probably the correct assumption.

"If there's anything you want, go ahead and grab it," Matt said as he grabbed several packs of cigarettes and some alcohol as well. I shook my head. Matt shrugged and muttered, "Suit yourself."

Matt whistled to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. His hand seemed to connect with something which he drew out. He examined it for a moment before recognizing it.

"Oh. This is for you." I took the object which seemed to be a cell phone. "It has mine, Mello and Near's numbers in it. We all have yours as well. It also has a GPS, recorder, and a tazer in it in case someone decides to whisk you away unexpectedly. It's not magnetic, and it can't be picked up bug detectors or anything like it. I'm pretty proud of what I managed to fit in it for the short amount of time I had to tinker with the thing."

"Thanks," I answered turning the phone on and pocketing it.

"No problem. You proved yourself pretty invaluable today. Rod didn't appreciate it though. Mells is bit worried you might meet some unspeakable end."

"Nice to know he cares," I said with a small laugh.

"This is all of it," the clerk said nervously, interrupting our conversation.

"Thanks a ton," Matt said with a wink. "You can keep the change."

"That was generous of you," I commented as we loaded the car with the many boxes of chocolate.

"Well, the guy has to have something to live off of while he gets a new job or at least while he has several sick days." I shot him a confused look. Matt slammed the trunk shut. "I tend to tip generously because Mells usually scares them so bad they end up quitting." Matt gestured to the store. "I have never seen the same clerk here."

I shook my head and opened the door to the little beat up car. Matt followed suit. He stared at the interior mournfully.

"This is such an ugly car," he moaned. "It's not even red! Mells promised me, hebloody_ promised,_ to get me a decent car, but I got this pile of crap." Matt glared at the air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.

I snorted. "Come on. I'm sure he'll get you a nice car eventually. This is fine. You can drive it, can't you?"

"Barely," he said darkly.

"We should go back. Mello will be wanting his chocolate."

Matt nodded and turned the ignition, peeling out rather obnoxiously to show his displeasure with the car.

We were driving for less than ten minutes before we saw the smoke. Matt paled, his knuckled whitening as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He kept driving and pulled over before we actually reached the base in an alley.

"Stay here," he ordered hoarsely. He threw his door open and started briskly walking away. He was so distraught he didn't bother locking the door. I followed after him of course. Once he got out of the alley, he started running. I ran after him.

He stopped in stunned disbelief in front of the burning inferno that had been headquarters. Everything was on fire.

"Matt," I said softly. He ignored me and continued staring. He mouthed something wordlessly.

"Mello," he finally managed.

"Go." I shoved at him. "I'll find you later. Go!" I yelled when he stood there still immobile. "Find Mello, get somewhere safe. Go!" He nodded and ran towards the flames.

I watched as he disappeared into the burning building. I hesitated for as long as possible, until I couldn't put of any longer. I started to walk away with the intention of going back to the car knowing Matt would need it to get Mello somewhere safe.

"Matsuda! Are you all right?"

I whirled around. No. They couldn't be here. If they were here than that meant. I gazed at the fire in horror, my throat closing up. Dad. Dad would be here.

"No, I don't think so," Matsuda groaned back.

"I'm sure you live," Aizawa answered dryly.

" L! I don't see any sign of Mello!" someone else yelled, presumably into a wire of some sort. Was that Ide? I thought he had quit the case.

Against my better judgment I found myself heading toward the voices. I could hear sirens in the background. I eventually found them, their figures contrasting against the twisting red and orange flame behind them.

"Who's there?" Matsuda asked nervously pointing the gun at me. I got closer. "I'll shoot! I swear I will!" Matsuda lied. "I swear I'l-" He blinked taking me in. "Rei? Rei what are you doing here?"

"What are you going on about now?" Aizawa wearily asked.

"It's Rei! Rei's here!"

"Rei? Why is she here?"

"I don't know! She's just…"

Their voices faded away as I saw a figure emerge from the fire and rubble. He staggered, heavily limping and clutching at his chest until he collapsed just out of range of the building.

"Dad," I whispered.

~Author's Note~

I can do this. I can wrap this up in ten chapters. I swear I can!

I'm going to Anime Expo this Saturday. I'll be the Beyond Birthday with a Winry, Yuki Cross, Haruhi, and Palkia. It will be sweet.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**anooooooooon like yeah:** Here is moar ;3

**World without L is just a word: **Yes, Mello says fuck a lot. That's my head canon for him I suppose. Rei definitely has her own monster now. It's gonna eat Light alive ;3. These chapters are going to be soooo intense for me. I honestly just wanted to keep going even with this one. And L saying Yagami-kun and Amane-san? SWOON.

**A fan of course: **No worries!


	51. Father

**I don't own Death Note**

Chapter 51 Father

"DAD!"

The scream tore through my throat, ripping at my vocal cords. The feeling of terror was overwhelming. Fear? I had known nothing of it before this moment. As I stood there, surrounded by rubble and fire, smoke choking me, did I have my realization.

Light was a murderer. Sayu most likely traumatized. Maybe even a vegetable. My father was on the verge of dying. And my mother. God, my mother. How could she stand this? Watching her family slip away one by one. Would she be able keep on living? If we were all gone and she was left alone?

All I could imagine was her standing alone. Her shoulders hunched in grief. Tears flowing down her face.

Like mine I realized, feeling water tricking out of my eyes. But I was done crying, wasn't I? I had been done crying for Light and L and Tai and the whole damn world. I almost wanted to laugh. All that blustering and conviction and promises and here I was; the tears still fresh and ready.

I grit my teeth and viciously rubbed the tears away, smearing soot and ash across my face. Kira was killing my family without even raising a finger. Just sacrificing them. I could feel my anger returning. The desire to scream at the sky and demand for everything to be put back the way it was. Or the ability to shatter everything if I couldn't have my way. I really was a child. A child on a childish rampage for revenge.

I disgust myself.

But right now, I needed to be with Dad. I wiped my eyes once more for good measure before running towards him, the heat from the ruins searing. I dropped to my knees beside his body as I fumbled to find his pulse. It was faint, but still there. And he was breathing. His chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. I laughed weakly in relief. Until the light of the fire illuminated what was in his hands.

The death note.

He had managed to retrieve it. But if Dad had it…was Mello dead? Or was this some part of a convoluted plan he had concocted? Or was this Near's device. Whatever it was, I wanted to destroy it. The fire behind me crackled and burned; the flames inviting me to destroy the weapon.

I reached for it. My fingers brushed the cover.

"Rei…" Dad croaked out.

My hand fell limply to my side.

"Hey, Dad," I answered weakly. "Long time no see."

"CHIEF!"

"CHIEF!"

Matsuda dropped to the ground next to me. Aizawa hovered behind him.

"Chief, are you alright?" Matsuda asked in panic. His eyes fell to what Dad was now clutching to his chest. "You still have the notebook!"

"I'll be alright, Ma-" Dad's reassurance was cut short by a fit of violent coughing. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Get the ambulance. Now," I ordered. "We can't afford to remain anonymous. Dad needs medical attention."

"Rei…" Matsuda said quietly.

"I said now god damn it! He's dying! NOW!" I screamed.

Matsuda flinched, but did as told.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rei," Aizawa said softly. "It'll be alright. We'll get him help. You'll see. He'll be able to walk home on his own tw-"

"Where's Light?" I demanded.

"I can't tell y-"

"Where is he? He's not even going to watch as his own father dies by his own hand? Or is Kira too good for that? DOES KIRA EVEN HAVE A FATHER? Or has his own godlike persona already convinced himself he was never human? Or do you even still believe that he's innocent WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" I turned to glare at Aizawa. He had stepped back, his face uneasy.

Aizawa turned away his gaze sinking to the ground. "I can't tell you," he said.

The flashing was getting closer followed by the sirens. I turned back to my father taking one of his hands in mine. I swallowed heavily. "It's gonna be okay, Dad," I murmured. "I promise. You're gonna be fine. A-a-and we're gonna go home. And we're gonna see Mom and Sayu a-and we're gonna smile and laugh and be a family. A-and we're gonna catch Kira and everything will be okay." The tears were coming again. I didn't bother to wipe them away. "Okay?"

Dad smiled softly up at me. "Do you promise?" he managed to say, pulling his hand free and raising his pinky slowly.

I laughed softly, crying even harder now. "P-promise," I answered wrapping my pinky around his.

A door slammed and I heard footsteps behind me. "Miss, I need you to let go now. We need to take him," a medic asked. I nodded and wiped my eyes again. Dad was lifted into the ambulance. "Would you like to come with us?" I nodded and he helped me into the ambulance.

I shuddered in the sterile white environment. Dad was unconscious now and I watched as they worked over him; attempting to save his life. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my father as they all huddled over him. A breathing corpse.

* * *

Dad was asleep. He looked so frail. So broken. And so tired. Was it selfish of me to want to keep him alive? After all the pain he had put himself through? But what was worse, hoping he survived for my sake? Or hoping he would…die, if only to end his misery? Either option was cruel no matter what my intentions.

But I still wasn't as cruel as him. I clenched my fists as I watched Light come in, oblivious to my presence in the dark hospital room. I wasn't as cruel as this man who had deceived our father and then killed him.

"Come on! Please, Dad! You can't die on me like this!" Light pleaded. He would still pretend. Light would still pretend that he even cared that Dad was going to die.

"… Light …." Dad whispered.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Eh …, thank… goodness…." Dad sighed softly.

"You'll be fine. It's okay," Light reassured.

"Light… I still have them….I still have the Shinigami eyes…. According to that Shinigami Ryuk, I can't see the life-span of someone who owns a notebook….But I can see the numbers above your head…Light…you really aren't Kira…I'm so glad…. My son." Dad blinked slowly.

"Don't tell me you're still worried about that, chief. Of course he's not Kira," Matsuda said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't talk so much, Dad" Light said softly.

"I…I'm so sorry…but, in the end, I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to kill him…." Dad apologized.

"Come on! Dad! Write his name! You can't let him beat you like this! Write his name down! With your last bit of strength, do you want to die in vain? Dad! No!"

Even now he was still trying to manipulate Dad as he was dying. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted them all to be able to see the blood on his hands.

"… Light," Dad managed to whisper.

The heart monitor beside him flat lined. His eyes closed and his final words faded away.

Soichiro Yagami, my father, was dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss," a doctor attempted to console.

"Dad, wake up! Come on, damn it! Don't you die on me, you idiot!" Light screamed as his sobbed over Dad's body.

He was crying. Weeping. Always keeping up the appearances. Even when Dad was dead.

"You think you still have the right to act like you care?" I asked flatly.

Light turned to face me his eyes wide. "Rei," he said in shock.

"You still think you have the right to pretend to mourn him after you sent him to his death?" I demanded. "After you tried to make a murderer out of him? Or did you simply want to bloody his hands in order to make him fit your image of a god. ANSWER ME!"

"I'm not Kira, Rei," Light said in response. "Dad, he could…he could see my lifespan!"

I gazed at him coldly. "We both know all that means is that you aren't currently in possession of a notebook."

"You're letting Ryuzaki's past accusations get the better of you! You want a scapegoat for Dad's death," Light accused. "Ryuzaki-"

"Don't," I said harshly. "Don't say his name. You don't even deserve to use his alias, let alone carry his title. All you are is a liar. A false god."

Ide, Aizawa, and Matsuda parted the way for me as I walked toward Dad. I kissed his forehead and grabbed the notebook from Light, sprinting for the roof. I could hear them following me. I ran out into the cool air as they shouted my name.

"SIDOH!" I yelled. I skidded to a stop, watching the shinigami swoop down in front of me.

"REI!"

"COME BACK!"

"Another shinigami?" I heard Light ask. I ignored the men behind me as they made their surprise known.

"You need this don't you?" I asked. "In order to live?"

"Yes," Sidoh answered.

"Take it back," I said thrusting the notebook back. "Never drop it in the human world." He reached out accepting the small black book and flew off without another world.

We all watched as he flew away, his silhouette disappearing. I shivered when a particularly cold gust of wind blew through.

"I almost believed you Light," I said suddenly catching everyone off guard. "I could almost believe that you meant everything you said to him." I looked over my shoulder locking eyes with my so called brother. "Until you started to cry." I smiled bitterly at him. "Why would a god ever cry for a human?"

"I'm not Kira, Rei," Light said gently. The task force stood nervously behind him. Aizawa, Mogi and Ide had looks of doubt on their faces. "I'm not Kira and I never was or will be! What can I say to make you understand that?" Light adopted a look of grief on his face. "Dad's dead now, Rei. Can't you put this aside for his sake? Do you think he's proud that you're doing this?" Light asked.

"Do you think he's proud his son is a murderer?" I retorted. Light simply stared at me, willing me to back down. "I'm leaving," I said. "Don't try to follow me."

I went back down into the hospital with every intention of fleeing, until the phone Matt had given me rang.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

"_Rei? Are you okay?"_

"Matt? I'm fine, what about…" I trailed off as a nurse walked by eyeing me suspiciously

"…_he's burned. Badly. H-he needs a doctor."_

"I'll handle it," I said fiercely. "I'm more or less in the equivalent of doctor heaven. I'll just _borrow_ one. Where are you?"

"_At the small motel four blocks from headquarters. Room 4A. And Rei?"_

"Yeah, Matt?"

"_Hurry."_

I heard a dial tone. Right. I needed a doctor. Preferably one who would cooperate at gunpoint and not call the police.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Rei?"

"I told you not to follo-" I stopped midsentence as I turned to face the man who had said my name.

"Kinoshita?" I asked in shock.

The man who had assisted Minagawa with his insane kidnapping plan, but had changed sides and had helped me escape the maniac's clutches.

"It is you!" Kinoshita exclaimed with a smile. "I couldn't be sure…. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He looked momentarily confused. "I told you I was coming to California remember?"

_"…California." I blinked. He smiled to himself. "I've always wanted to go to California." I smiled back._

_"I'll look you up there when all this shit is over," I promised._

_"Deal."_

"Right," I said smiling sheepishly. "I'm still a little foggy on some of the details from back then."

He winced. "Right. Sorry. That was stupid of me."

I shrugged. It was inconsequential now. I blinked, noticing he was in scrubs. "Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said with a laugh. "I'm still a student."

"But you still have some medical knowledge?" I pressed. "Can you treat burns?"

"Yeah. That relatively basic. Why?"

_Kinoshita," I said aloud. "You never asked about him."_

_"Ah yes, Minagawa's lackey. In truth, it did not concern me," L answered._

_"You knew who he was?" I couldn't keep some surprise out of my voice. L sent me a look that clearly said: what do you take me for?_

_"It was not difficult to look through past records and testimonies given on Minagawa to determine who would be assisting him. I did not consider it relevant to the case. The case itself was not even reported to the police. It ended neatly without having to involve the law enforcement, and it would only create complications to do so." I winced at the word neatly. "I am restraining myself from any sort of research into the man as a reward for participating in your escape. However, I am assuming __you__ are aware of his location." I nodded. "Then he will be the first contact you can add to your arsenal."_

_"But he doesn't owe me anything," I argued._

_"Not by your reasoning, no. It is as simple for you as he righted a wrong and therefore owes you nothing. However, you must take into consideration Kinoshita's own nature. By his calculations, he still owes you and will continue to do so until he dies, so I would suggest you use him sparingly. He may very well kill himself if you ask for too large of a favor."_

"I need to ask you for a favor, but you can't tell anyone about it."

"Anything!" Kinoshita promised.

"My friend is hurt. I don't know the extent of the injuries, just that he's burned pretty badly," I explained.

"Let's go."

I blinked. "You're okay with that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now we should probably go right?"

"Do you have a car?" He nodded. "Then yes, we should go."

* * *

"Matt," I hissed at the door, knocking furiously. "Matt!"

Matt opened the door. He was visibly shaking and I'm sure his face would have been pale if not for the ash and burns marking his face. He leaned heavily on the doorframe; more than a slight change from his normally chipper state. That if anything, demonstrated how bad Mello must have been.

When neither of us said anything else, Kinoshita nervously spoke. "Is this the friend? He doesn't look too bad at all."

I shook my head. "Come on," I muttered, slipping past Matt inside the motel room. Kinoshita followed. Matt shut the door behind us.

"C'mon," Matt said hollowly, staring at the floor. "He's in here." Matt opened another door in the tiny sitting room, leading to a bedroom.

All three of us squeezed inside and stood around the edges of the tiny bed Mello was laid out on. I exhaled sharply. He looked terrible. Matt hadn't been exaggerating his condition, if anything, he had understated it. I had been expecting major burns scattered across his body, not this…complete obliteration of his entire left side of his face.

The burn was an angry red, blackening in some places and encrusted in rubble in others. It started at his forehead and continued down underneath the remains of his shirt possibly down the entire length of his body. Aside from that, burns were scattered across his right side as well, though they looked treatable. He was breathing weakly and muttering something. In his hand he clenched his rosary.

"When I found him, h-he was pinned under a beam," Matt choked out. "He's conscious now, but he won't talk to me."

"I'm going to have to ask you both to wait outside," Kinoshita said blanching. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Matt," I said gently, tugging him out the door. I led him to the couch. He sat numbly, resting his elbows on his knees and sinking his head into his hands. We sat there in silence, ignoring the occasional muffled grunts of pain coming from the room we had just left.

"He'll be alright, Matt," I attempted to comfort.

"I know he will," Matt said, "but did you see him? Do you know what kind of scars he's going to have to live with for the rest of his life?" Matt questioned, furious with himself. "I didn't get there soon enough and now Mells has to pay for it for the rest of his life!"

I sighed heavily. "Look," I began firmly. "Do you honestly think he'll care about any of that?" Matt looked at me in confusion. "Is this the same kid that we've been watching prance around in leather and ordering around the mafia for the past month? If anything he'll take it in his stride," I said with a weak smile. "He's gonna get through this, Matt. And besides," I added, "I'm sure he's had his fair share of scars before."

Matt took this in for a minute. "He's gonna be pissed to find out you called him a kid," he said finally.

I managed a laugh and he smiled. "He's been calling me a little girl for the past month," I pointed out.

Matt laughed before sobering. "How is your father?"

The smile fell from my face. "He's dead," I said softly.

"Fuck," Matt hissed. "I'm such an ass," he muttered his head falling into his hands.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "It was his time. If it wasn't this, he would have died the next day anyway." Matt looked confused. "He ended up making the shinigami eye trade. Aizawa explained it to me while the doctors were working on Dad. He thought he owed me that much," I said darkly. "But in order to get the eyes, you have to give up your remaining lifespan. And since he did it before the raid…he only had about a day left before he would have died of natural causes. This way at least he got to die for something he felt was meaningful."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt pressed. "You're looking at this rather…clinically."

I shrugged. "I can't really afford not to be." I closed my eyes brushing my hair away from my face. "If I think too hard about any of this I'll just wind up doing something stupid. I almost did tonight when I saw Light. But now I know he can't kill me after I accused him in front of the task force; it would be too convenient. At least I accomplished something."

"And he just let you go?" Matt asked.

"It would have been suspicious to the task force if he had dragged me back to Japan. I'm sure Light gave them some story about how it was more important to stop Kira so I would believe him of my own free will," I guessed, opening my eyes again.

We stopped speaking again and I eventually fell asleep. I woke up the next morning curled up on the floor. I groggily sat up and focused blearily on the person who now occupied the couch.

"Kinoshita? Where's Matt?" I asked hastily rubbing my eyes.

"He left to get some of the things he'll need to treat the boy back there. I was only staying until you woke up." Kinoshita to stood and turned to leave.

I scrambled to my feet. "But he'll be okay?" I demanded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he called over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

I bit my lip and slowly walked over to the door between Mello and myself. I hesitated, but eventually turned the knob, pulling the door open.

"M ells?" I asked softly.

There was a low wheeze and a Mello's normal sarcastic laugh. "Don't tell me you're starting on with that damn nickname too?"

"You sound like yourself."

Mello lifted his head to look at me. "Why wouldn't?" He coughed heavily. I winced. "Fucking smoke inhalation." He lowered his head again. "The whelp you brought couldn't really do anything about that without an oxygen mask."

"But you're not in pain?" I asked in confusion.

"Was. Then he doped me up pretty good. It's surprising what he was carrying on himself in his basic first aid kit. How the hell did you get him to come here?"

"He owed me a favor," I said vaguely. "But before that, what was it like?"

He paused. "It was like I was fucking on fire. I kept telling Matt to put me out." He barked out a bitter laugh. "And then I realized that I wasn't, and that I was worse than I thought off."

"You were holding you're rosary," I observed. "Were you praying?"

"Like hell," Mello confirmed. "But it was more like, 'GOD, IF I FUCKING DIE BEFORE I CATCH KIRA AND RUB IT IN NEAR'S FACE, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS.'"

I sat on the side of the bed and looked intently at the wall paper. "But you believe in God?" I asked.

"Yeah why? You don't?" He didn't say it with any judgment in his voice, just honest curiosity.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I'd like to believe in one…" I trailed off. "Why do you believe in God?" I asked trying to understand exactly what I was hoping for in his answers.

He didn't answer and I turned to look at him, worried I had somehow offended him. Instead, he merely looked like he really was mulling it over.

"Because it would be pretty sad to look around and think this was it," he said finally.

I considered this answer and decided it contained whatever reassurance I was looking for.

"…do you think my father is in heaven?"

"Yeah. I think he is."

~Author's Note~

I'm a terrible terrible person who was gone far longer than I should have been. I'm so sorry! I SUCK.

If you would like a better apology, I refer you to the song We're So Starving by Panic! at the Disco. You may even laugh.

Anyway. I will try to write like crazy to meet my deadline of July 31st, incidentally Harry Potter's birthday (!) Sorry. I know it's not really apparent from my favorites, stories or profile, but I'm a huge Potterhead.

As for Rei retaining her memories, both Mello and the task force still have their memories (though I'm still a little foggy on how) so I'm following that.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

**trollin: uh…here?**

**AlbinoButterfly: Yes. Things will happen. Many things…**

**Katybugg: Yes. I am your master. OBEY ME SLAVE. I apologize. Too much Homestuck is not healthy when responding to people on the internet. July 24****th****? You got it ;)**

**ari from pari: It appears I have many convertees from last chapter. Hehehe…I will wield death to whoever I wish!**


	52. Reminders

**Before reading, please make sure you've read the newly replaced chapter 51.**

**I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 52 Reminders**

I sat on a curb, back in the bustling city of New York once more, reading the newspaper in disgust. America had finally succumbed to Kira. Though it wasn't too surprising; the president had killed himself a few weeks back. To everyone not involved with the Kira case, or more precisely people working competently on the Kira case, it simply seemed as if the pressure of standing up to Kira had become too great for the president. So the vice president responded accordingly, by retracting America's status as one of the last great powers resisting Kira. However, it was clear to me as well as Mello, Matt, Near, and Light that it was Kira who had arranged the president's death.

I folded the newspaper, frowning all the while. It would seem America was not as revolutionary as it pretended to be. At the very least, not in political situations where the country would gain nothing.

"The land of the free," I muttered. "What a joke."

"I'm assuming you're reading about what the V.P. said," Matt guessed around his cigarette.

He seemed to take every moment outside in New York as an opportunity to pump himself full of nicotine. He hardly needed to light up though. There was enough second hand smoke in the city to keep even the most dependent smoker comfortable for several days.

"To be honest, I'm rather impressed with how long they lasted," Matt admitted. "Especially in this day and age where America is mostly known for its debt and corruption." Matt it dropped the cigarette and ground it under his foot. "Gotta give them some props for at least attempting to follow their so called ideals."

"I take it you're not American then," I said giving a bike messenger a dirty look when he swerved to avoid hitting me.

"Not technically," Matt agreed helping me to my feet. "But when you're a Wammy, you're a little bit of everything. You get to pick and choose what you like," Matt explained, "and I happened to like all this." He gestured to the whole city. "It's a nice dream. A country where you really can be anything you want and live any kind of life you want."

"So not American, but an optimist."

He grinned at me. "You kinda have to be to counter Mells whole idea that nobody dies a virgin, because life screws you over."

I laughed shaking my head. "And with that sort of attitude he's able to get back on his feet and cuss out his rival, only a week after having his plan literally explode around him."

"That's just how Mello is. He always works best when he has a reason to spit fire." Matt looked over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil. How did it go?"

"Near was a bastard," Mello said flatly. "Get rid of this," he ordered, pressing a crumpled photo into Matt's hand.

"Any preferences how?" Matt asked.

"No. Eat the damn thing if you want."

Matt pretended to consider it for a moment before pulling out his lighter. He flicked the catch and the picture caught fire quickly. It was little more than ash within a few seconds.

"And exactly what am I doing?" I asked.

Mello took a bite of chocolate and glared at any passerby who looked at him with alarm. "We're continuing babysitting duty." I rolled my eyes at the term. "We have more use for you than Near. We can use you to get to Yagami and his fucking sad excuse of a task force. The bastard says he'll be in touch."

"And what's the plan now?"

"We go to Japan. We know how the notebook works, now all we have to do is turn Yagami's pawns against him." Mello looked lazily at Matt. "Get us tickets. You have a passport?" This was directed at me. I nodded.

"Legally or illegally?" Matt asked.

"Legally. It's slower, but we'll have less problems in the long run."

Matt nodded. "The soonest I'll be able to get would be a flight tomorrow."

"Fine. You two do want you want. I need a walk."

Mello strode off, parting a group of terrified school kids like Moses with the Red Sea. Matt and I watched him until he disappeared in the crowd.

"What was that about?" I asked. "And I only caught two swears, both in relation to things he hates, versus the normal sprinkling of profanity in place of adjectives."

"Just Near," Matt said with a shrug. "Mells hates him, but once he's done shouting at him, he feels better. He also feels like he's one upped him by giving Near information on the case. Once he gets back, he'll be as angry and violent as ever."

I considered this. "So…he takes a walk to unclear his head?" I questioned in confusion.

"Pretty much."

* * *

The airport was crowded. Mello had been surprisingly quiet during our time here. Matt had informed me he was planning exactly what it was we would be doing once we got to Japan.

He was currently regarding a television in the airport with a small smile. I followed his gaze and felt my stomach drop. Demegawa, the idiot leader of Sakura TV and its newest program Kira's Kingdom, was currently filming a riot centered around the SPK headquarters in New York. They had the intention of bringing out everyone inside so Kira could punish them.

"Serves the bastard right," Mello said with grin.

"You're not the least worried about any of this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Matt?"

"Near can take care of himself. If anything, he'll use this as evidence against Yagami. But it will piss Near off. He'll have to leave all the toys he had behind," Matt explained.

"I really don't understand you three's relationship," I groaned.

"Fuck the relationship shit," Mello hissed. "Does anyone want to focus on the plan rather than that stupid bastard?"

"Sorry. Tell us about your glorious and wondrous plan of instant success," I said with just a hint of sarcasm.

He flipped me off. "We tail the investigation team and Amane. From what Matt has recorded, Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide are all beginning to doubt Yagami's innocence, with Aizawa at the lead. We'll leave the job of setting up the surveillance of Yagami and Amane to them and hack the cameras later. For the time being, our objective is to get a big picture of the entire case. We'll be able to hear conversations Near has with Yagami through the task force, and Near will be informing Rei when he is going to make a move." Mello smiled viciously. "Let's see Kira be more omnipotent than us.

"Why is Near contacting me instead of you?" I asked. Mello just looked at me. "Ah. Right."

We boarded the flight, stopping in several countries on the way, supposedly to shake off any tails. It made for a long trip, but overall we felt safer. We landed in Japan a few days after the incident at the SPK left the airport and headed for a hotel. It wasn't much better than the ones we had stayed in America or any of the other countries, but this one at least felt like home.

Matt collapsed on the couch and immediately turned on the TV. The coverage on the SPK headquarter attack was ending, and now that I actually had a chance to look closely at it, I saw it was actually a replay of an earlier report. It was all hype to lead up to the new 'temple' for Kira's Kingdom. Demegawa was trying to scam people into donating.

"_We're now accepting donations. Starting at 1,000,000 yen mark toward the completion on Kira's Kingdom! So, if you truly support Kira…."_

"This is disgusting," I muttered.

"Maybe it will do some good," Matt suggested. "He'll drive away some of the fanatics."

"_Next on the program. It's time for me to introduce the new leaders I have chosen for Kira's Kingdom. The first gentleman is…"_

A man stepped forward, only to clutch at his chest and fall to the ground. It seemed Kira didn't care for this behavior anymore. But it only proved Kira was becoming more dangerous. Now he was killing people who were presenting Kira in a fashion that wasn't admirable. For that to have earned a sentence as harsh as a murderer was showing Light's sense of right and wrong was beginning to tarnish.

"_Ehhh, we will unite with Kira and walk with him!"_

Demegawa was panicking as his 'leaders' fell around him; each victims of a heart attack. He had to understand what was waiting for him.

"_Aaahh, save me!" _

He fell. Dead by Kira's hand.

I couldn't even find it in my heart to pity him.

"Matt, hack the surveillance of Light and Misa as soon as possible. Neither of them could have known Demegawa was planning this, so the killing would have to be spur of the moment. We may be able to catch them using the death note," I suggested.

"Sure." Matt rummaged through his bags for a laptop and began typing at a furious pace. Mello was observing all of this, uncharacteristically quiet yet again. He was putting something together in his mind, and I knew better than to bother him. I would get a lot worse than a middle finger.

"…neither of them is using a death note. Yagami is with the task force and Amane is just sitting at home. She's not even watching TV," Matt reported.

"It has to be Misa then. Light must have contacted her somehow…but if she's not watching TV, how does she know the names of the men?" I asked, thinking aloud.

"It's another Kira," Mello said. "Yagami must have had Amane give up the notebook and send it someone else. He would have known the task force would have started surveillance and that Amane would risk revealing herself, so he had her lose her memories."

Another Kira? I tried to resist groaning. It had been hard enough to pin Light or Misa or even Higuchi as an owner of the death note. Facing the prospect we would have to begin the process all over was discouraging to say the least.

"We don't have any hope of finding him," Matt said. "Not with just the three of us."

"That's why we'll leave it up to Near and Yagami's pawns to do it for us," Mello answered. "Kira will be looking for a new face to head his campaign, we'll just wait until we find out who he appointed and start there."

It was a short wait.

* * *

"_Good evening. This is Kiyomi Takada from news 6. Starting today, it would be my duty to spread the word of Kira accurately and quickly. From now on, NHN will fairly and carefully spread the word."_

I blinked at the familiar woman on the screen.

"Takada?" I asked more in shock than anything else. "Light really didn't rely on the task force over thinking this to this extent did he?"

Matt looked up from the many laptop monitor he was observing. "You know her?"

I snorted. "Hardly, but Light dated her. Well, date is a loose term. Showed her off is the more appropriate description. We went to university together before the Kira case interefered."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "And he chose her as a new figurehead?"

"Most likely not. However, because she is someone he used to be in contact with, he'll expect the task force to expect he isn't Kira because Light isn't normally stupid as to choose someone like her. He'll also use it as a chance to move in and manipulate Takada." I frowned. "I expect he'll try to ah, 'rekindle' her feelings for him."

"And from the rep your bro seems to have with the ladies, he'll be successful. I'll call Mells and let him know. We probably use her eventually when we're trying to smoke Kira out."

"I wonder if Near knows?" I asked a loud.

"Maybe you should call him and let him know," Matt suggested as he fumbled around for his cell in a pile of wires and candy wrappers.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "He'll just be rude and all-holier-than-thou." I brushed my hair back from my face. "As usual."

"That's how he lets you know he likes you," Matt explained. "Bingo," he muttered when he pulled out the phone. "The kid hardly says a word to me. If he's bothering to antagonize you, it means he likes you or else he wouldn't bother with you at all. Kinda how some kids like negative attention rather than no attention."

"Fine," I grumbled. I reached for a jacket, one of the many Matt had strewn around. Matt didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Make sure you go straight to the park and back. We don't want you drawing attention to yourself," Matt called as I closed the door of the motel behind me.

Living with basically two teenage boys (and foreign ones nonetheless) had introduced me to a whole world of grime and grease formerly unknown to me due to my upbringing and association only with a neat freak verging on OCD older brother. One of the many lessons had been the reluctance of doing laundry and simply flinging clothes on the floor and rewearing them as much as necessary. Thus I had picked up on the habit and usually wore a jacket or coat of Matt's when I went out.

The walk to the park went by much too fast for my liking, and I stalled a few minutes waiting for everyone to leave the area near the bench I always sat on for these dreaded reports. But I couldn't delay forvever and eventually I found myself dialing the familiar number.

"_Miss Yagami,"_ Near acknowledged. _"This is a pleasant surprise."_ I frowned.

"Near," I said back stiffly.

"_I was quite certain you had been compromised and were lying dead in the street; you haven't reported in quite a while."_ I could imagine him twirling his hair as he spoke or playing with some sort of toy in a mockery of naïve innocence.

"Don't use sarcasm. It doesn't become you."

"_Ah yes. Forgive me for trying to broaden horizons."_

I grit my teeth. "Light used to date Kiyomi Takada. She happens to be Kira's new spokesperson. I thought the information would be pertinent to you. Was I wrong?"

"_No. This information is quite enlightening. It will be useful in narrowing down who this new Kira, X Kira as we refer to him. Takada would have had to make an impression on this Kira in order for him to choose her. I believe she formerly hosted a debate show on the subject. Perhaps he was an attendant."_

I tried and failed not to let the fact Near had already deduced there was yet another Kira as well as how he may have come in contact with Takada.

"_But I suppose you had already reached this conclusion yourself? Am I wrong?"_

Bastard.

"_Perhaps I overestimated your powers of deduction," _Near added after my silence.

"Perhaps I overestimated your ability to converse without finding the need to insult me with poorly hidden barbs and attacks against my intelligence," I retorted sharply.

"_Touché." _

I cringed, remembering how L enjoyed misusing the word in an attempt to irritate Light. I swallowed heavily.

It had been getting easier lately; thinking about L. It was probably how Matt and Mello spoke about him occasionally. Like he was still alive and well. Maybe it was even because e they themselves reminded me nothing of him.

But Near was a different matter. If I closed my eyes, just listening to his voice, and let myself pretend…he could be L.

"_Miss Yagami?"_

"Bye, Near."

I hung up, shoved my hands deep into the pockets of Matt's jacket, and walked home.

I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me not bothering to mask my mood. Mello glanced up in disinterest and bit into a chocolate bar. He and Matt were both wearing headphones and listening in on one of the mikes we had in Misa and Light's home.

I briefly picked up a headphone and pressed it to my ear, but dropped it in disgust after hearing Misa whine how Light would be jealous if Mogi kept up the surveillance for much longer.

"You're in a mood," Mello commented blankly.

"Humans are vapid insipid stupid creatures," I muttered.

He took that in for a moment. "Yeah they are."

I looked at him blankly. I didn't have the energy to deal with anything anymore. "I'm going to bed," I said flatly.

I went into the dirty room that had been allotted to me. I just looked at it, taking in the peeling wallpaper and lingering smell of cigarette smoke. I collapsed on the bed and curled on my side; trying to take comfort in the lumpy misshapen mattress.

"No. They're not like L," I said softly to myself.

I tried not to think.

I tried to go to sleep.

I tried to remember when those two actions hadn't meant the same thing.

I failed.

* * *

"…maybe you should go outside more," Matt suggested.

I looked up at him from a pile of reports I had written from memory; in the middle of rereading them in hope of finding something new. I hadn't even realized Matt had been talking to me.

"Why?" I asked blankly.

"All you do is go through the evidence day after day. It's not exactly healthy."

"Says a smoker." I went back to my reports.

"Yeah, who goes out five times a day. I mean even Mello rides the motorcycle he…uh 'bought.'" I took the pause to mean Mello took the bike at gunpoint then gave the owner some money as an afterthought. "It might clear your head. You haven't found anything new and maybe some time away will give you a new perspective on the whole thing."

I sighed heavily rubbing my eyes. "Fine. I'll go out. Might as well make a damn report while I'm at it. Maybe if I play nice, Near will actually give me information that's relevant."

"Sweet. But don't stay out too long or else Mells will pissed at us, okay?" Matt added putting his headphones on, back to monitoring the infinitely fascinating Misa Amane. It was strange to think I was the oldest of Mello, Matt and I. They certainly didn't act like teenagers.

So I was back to wandering around in Tokyo. I hadn't bothered with a jacket and the result was a constant chill. It felt good. Like a cool compress when you had a fever. I received a few strange looks, but that was understandable. I didn't exactly look like the paragon of a Japanese student these days.

I found myself heading toward the park again and decided to walk around a bit more there before calling Near. I dodged a rude bicyclist who had decided to use the sidewalk, but in the process stepped into the path of a businessman and was plowed over.

I hit the sidewalk hard and hissed in pain. Luckily I had caught myself before my head hit, but instead my elbow had taken the brunt of the fall. I opened my eyes to find papers scattered everywhere and the man's briefcase on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly beginning to gather up the papers before they could be stepped on. I flinched when I noticed how dirty they were. I looked up expecting to him to be scowling at me from above. Instead he was on his hands and knees as well.

"There's no need to apologize," he said in a low voice. "It was unavoidable." He held out his hand out and I gave him the papers.

His hair was long and black, just verging on being messy. He wore glasses and a suit. There was something stern about his expression much akin to that of a strict teacher. He tucked the papers back into his briefcase, for the moment not caring about their disarray. He stood and offered his hand again, this time to help me stand. I accepted and he pulled me to my feet with little effort on his part.

"I am Teru Mikami," he introduced his voice still unnaturally low. I wondered if that was how he normally spoke or if he was trying to not to frighten me.

"Rei Yagami," I said with narrowed eyes. Giving him a fake name could be problematic later. I sensed I wouldn't be able to get away from him easily. He glanced momentarily above his head and smiled.

A face over his shoulder caught my attention. I managed to keep recognition out of my expression when Gevanni met my eyes with a look of horror. My eyes snapped back to Mikami's and Gevanni passed us not daring to stop.

"That's very brave of you. Many people would not give out their name so easily in these times," Mikami noticed in approval. I let go of his hand like it had burned me.

"Maybe because I've done nothing wrong," I said quickly. "And how do you know I haven't given you a fake name?" I asked buying for time while I pieced everything together.

Gevanni was following Mikami. Near would have ordered Gevanni to do this. Mikami must be suspected of being the new Kira. Mikami had looked above my head. Mikami had assumed I had given him my real name. Mikami could have the shinigami eyes. Mikami could be the new Kira.

None of that was proven though. But for the time being, I would assume all of it was true in order not to do anything stupid. I momentarily thanked myself I had given him my real name making myself seem more trustworthy.

His smile grew and I repressed a shudder. "It's just a hunch," he answered. His smile disappeared and his brow furrowed. "You're bleeding."

I followed his gaze to my elbow where I had hit the ground. I _was_ bleeding. It wasn't anything serious, and I doubted anyone else would have pointed it out.

"I live very nearby, if you like, I can help you bandage it," Mikami offered.

If I agreed, I could possibly determine if he was actually Kira or simply a fanatic. I could also ensure my safety by convincing him I was a Kira supporter. Gevanni would most likely be already waiting close to Mikami's home; if I went with Mikami, he would know immediately I hadn't been killed. I mulled all this over and decided to accept the offer. As long as he thought me a normal citizen, my safety was guaranteed.

I nodded. Mikami smiled, taking my previous hesitation as nervousness of going to a stranger's home. The walk was quiet, but Mikami seemed content with the silence.

He had a different sort of air then Light did. He seemed much more concerned with people's welfare than Light did. Despite the acts of kindness Light did in order to keep up with appearances, you could still sense that overall he cared very little for the person themselves. Mikami on the other hand, seemed genuinely concerned about me.

It was very strange. As well as frightening. This meant I had no idea if Mikami was going to try anything or not, because he seemed so genuine. I had no warning if he suddenly lost it.

"After you," Mikami offered opening the door to his home. I made a mental note of the address and stepped inside. Mikami shut the door behind us. He didn't take off his shoes, instead just going farther into the building.

When I stepped inside, I put aside the pretense Mikami could possibly be harmless. This home didn't feel harmless. It felt cold. Foreign. Completely alien.

It was all whites and chromes and geometric shapes. Everything was too clean and perfect. It displayed someone living within here had an obsession. I wondered if Mikami had deliberately left his shoes on so he would have a reason to clean later. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. Normally, the thought wouldn't be disturbing in the least; but with the possibility of Mikami being Kira, it led me to wonder how that would translate as a murderer.

If there weren't any messes to clean, he'd have to make some.

_If there weren't any criminals to kill, he'd have to make some._

"Rei, please come this way."

I swallowed heavily but followed him none the less.

His kitchen wasn't any different than the hall I had been in before. The tile in it increased the feeling of cold, but that was all. Mikami drew a chair and I sat in it. He fiddled with a first aid kit drawing out some disinfectant and bandages. He kneeled on the floor and carefully wiped the blood away with a washcloth.

"So what do you do for a living," I asked trying to distract myself.

This place was bringing up memories of task force headquarters along with someone else who liked things white and cold. Mikami even resembled him a little. With his head bent and glasses hidden from view, he could have been the eccentric detective reaching for another handful of sugar cubes.

I quickly looked away when he raised his head.

"I'm a criminal prosecutor," he answered opening the bottle of disinfectant. He shook it vigorously and sprayed it on my elbow. I winced at the sting and processed what he said.

A criminal prosecutor? That would give him an incentive to side with Kira. Considering the nature of the profession, it wouldn't be hard to shift the subject to Kira.

He started wrapping a bandage around my elbow. I tried to choose how I would broach my subject and just as I was about to open my mouth, Mikami saved me the trouble.

"What is your opinion on justice?" Mikami asked absently, tying the bandage off.

My jaw dropped, but I recovered quickly. "Justice?" I repeated.

Mikami looked up and stood. Now he was towering over me, looking down. I couldn't see his eyes anymore, just the outline of his glasses.

"Yes. Justice."

I shifted in my seat, trying to appear more nervous than afraid. I looked down and twisted my hands in my lap. "I-I believe criminals…should be punished." I managed not to cringe at my pathetic tone. Was I laying it on too thick?"

"So you agree with Kira?" Mikami's voice sounded kind again rather than challenging.

I looked up to see Mikami was at my level again.

"Of course I do!" I whispered. "Kira is…Kira is…" I trailed off hoping Mikami would take the bait and fill in whatever he wanted to hear.

"God."

_God._

So there were some people who thought Kira God.

"Yes," I lied.

Mikami smiled at me drawing closer. I stopped breathing altogether when he whispered in my ear.

"_I will remember you as a disciple of God."_

"Thank you," I said softly, hoping I was looking at him with enough adoration.

"But you should leave now. I'm sure your family we'll be getting worried."

I nodded and stood. "Thank you." He smiled again and waved me away.

I was careful to walk until I was out and around the corner.

Then I ran.

I dialed my cell phone quickly running to the park and away from all the people still on the street.

"_Miss Yagami, hello."_

"He's Kira," I managed to say in between gasps of air.

"_And who would you be referring to?"_

"Don't fuck with me now, Near," I spat out.

"_I apologize. Gevanni did phone to tell me of this development. Do you have evidence?"_

"No." I stopped running. I was back at the park. "I was with him the whole time. I didn't have a chance to look around. But he is definitely X-Kira."

"_I'm afraid with no proof, your claims are merely peculation and worth nothing to the investigation."_

"Listen to me for once. This guy is Kira. He told me 'he would remember me as a disciple of God.' You don't find that the least suspicious?"

"_You convinced him you were a_ _Kira supporter?"_

"Yes."

"_Did you tell him your name?"_

I made a fist. I exhaled slowly and brought my hand to my forehead. "…yes." I waited for him to lecture me and tell me how stupid I was for exposing myself.

"_If you die in the next 23 days, Mikami is Kira."_

There was a pause.

"_Thank you. I'll keep in touch."_

He hung up. I just stared at the cellphone.

Near…had thanked me.

That was truly the strangest occurrence of the evening.

~Author's Note~

So…guess who's not dead? Me. Please proceed to throw various pieces of trash at me. So I'm a liar. It's August and this isn't done yet. I just needed a break and this chapter was being a bitch for the longest time until I just said, "FORGET IT. I'M IGNORING ALL THE CRAP THAT HAPPENS IN BETWEEN. MIKAMI, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."

By the way. Mikami is actually a nice guy. I mean he took on bullies and all that by himself. But he's also mega creepy. Super mega creepy.

Blegh.

My new goal is to have this done by the 30th. Because I go back to school on the 31st. I feel I can do it. I'm thinking about two more chapters and an epilogue.

Sappy epilogue will be sappy.

Some of you will love it, and others will be, "Wow? Indulgent author much? Bluh bluh bluh."

I read too much Homestuck. Sorry. Really I am. It's not gonna stop anytime soon.

Also. I suck at chapter titles.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**AlbinoButterfly: **Well, that's just Mello's personal belief not necessarily canon. Religion is just a opinion thing as the whole Kira debate. There are also tons of theories on what exactly Mu is. I've read one where Mu is basically heaven and hell. You choose what to make it. That sort of thing.

**Lynn**: DONE :D

**Grr**: I'm not dead either… Shhh. Soon B. Very soon. Do you mean otaku? Well, in America it just means someone who really likes anime, but the definition is a little different in Japan. For that definition, I forward you to urban dictionary. It's not very flattering.

**Umbregirl**: That would be cool! But since I'm almost done, I won't send you the newest chapters just because I'm trying to get them out there fast. Do have an account so I can PM you my email?

**itsmeagain**: …my excitement is as boundless as an excited Snape


	53. Meeting

**I don't own Death Note**

Chapter 53 Meeting

I made my way back to the motel, still in shock from the unexpected thank you from Near. He was always chastising me for being reckless or making unintelligent decisions which made it even stranger. I just put my life on the line without obtaining any solid proof Mikami was Kira and he had thanked me. Maybe…he had thought I was brave? I shook my head to myself. No that wasn't it. Near didn't admire bravery. I decided to riddle it out later.

I opened the door to our rooms only to be greeted by a furious Mello and a worried looking Matt. "Where the hell were you," Mello spat out dangerously his hands shaking. He was really making an effort to restrain himself. He body was held taut to make an effort not to hit me. If I had been Matt, he probably would have already punched me in the face. "Do you know how close we were to thinking you had been caught? You could have compromised the whole fucking operation."

"Teru Mikami is the new Kira."

That completely derailed him. "What?"

"Mikami is the new Kira," I repeated relieved he no longer looked close to killing me.

"How do you know?" he pressed eagerly.

"Near has a guy tailing him and I was able to interact with him and get in his house. I wasn't able to get any solid proof, but Near's working on that now. He'll call when he finds anything," I explained.

"Fucking idiot," Mello muttered gruffly hitting the side of my hide a little more roughly than he would normally. "Matt." Matt had been monitoring the tension between the two of us apprehensively, but snapped to attention when Mello said his name. "Get everything you can on this Mikami guy. Maybe we can finally get ahead of the bastard."

"Right," Matt answered, scrambling for a laptop.

"Rei, record everything you remember."

I nodded and began adding to my notes. Mello leaned back in a chair with a chocolate bar with a self-satisfied expression.

The cat hadn't just eaten the canary.

No. He had eaten the whole God damn menagerie.

* * *

It had been a little more than a month since I had encountered Mikami, but I hadn't fallen back into the depression I had suffered from before. Mello and Matt hadn't given me a chance.

Mello had some sort of plan brewing in his head. He would send me out to take pictures of as buildings or certain streets and then monitor them to find when they were most busy or who frequented the areas a lot. Normally he would send Matt out on these sort of odd jobs, but Matt was preoccupied with monitoring Misa and the task force even more closely with the added duty of watching NHN when they featured Takada speaking for Kira.

Mello himself spent a lot of time on his motorcycle; following the patterns he had me record. I didn't quite understand why he was doing it. He followed a few routes in particularly obsessively. I eventually found out he was memorizing the lights and how they synchronized as well as how long they displayed each signal. He passed this information on to Matt, but neither of them would explain why to me when I asked.

I was puzzling over this again when Mello returned after another ride. "Fifteen, twenty-two, eighteen, forty-one," Mello said to Matt who nodded, memorizing the information. "Any word from the bastard?"

"Not y-" I was interrupted by my ringing phone. I briefly looked at the number, entertaining the notion that anyone but Near would be calling me. "It's Near," I announced before answering. "Hello."

"_Miss Yagami, we have confirmed that Mikami is X-Kira."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Mikami is X-Kira," I said with a grin. "Anything else?" I asked back in the phone only to have it snatched from me by Mello.

"Near," he said flatly.

There was a pause where I assumed Near was speaking.

Mello laughed humorlessly. "So you know what I'm planning?" He nodded to himself. "I expected as much."

I looked from Matt and Mello noticing how they were both so somber. Mello wasn't tense or holding himself stiffly. If anything he appeared to be relieved, like a great weight was being removed. But Matt…Matt just seemed sad.

"Then you'll know what I need you to do?" Mello sighed in appreciation. "Good." Mello hung up, tossing the phone at me.

"We're done babysitting," Mello said not looking at me. "Near's taking you."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"We can't use you anymore," he said simply.

"Bullshit," I retorted sharply.

Mello scowled. "You're leaving. That's fucking final." He crossed his arms. "Matt get her stuff."

"I'll get it myself," I snapped avoiding the look of pity Matt had on his face. Instead I glared at Mello who returned it with a similar intensity, before stepping into my shitty bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I glowered at the floor for a moment trying not to feel like a teenager who had just been punished.

I pressed my palm to my face, banishing the feeling. These were L successor's. They trusted me, now I need to trust them. The rationalization calmed me and allowed me to pack without seeing red.

I stepped back out, this time my expression blank. Matt looked slightly relieved to see I was no longer angry. Matt opened the door to escort me to Near, but I found myself pausing halfway out. I ran my fingers along the ribbon that was still tied around my wrist. I quickly spun around and marched up to Mello who leaned back when I brought our faces close together. M

"I'm trusting you, okay?" I asked pointing a finger at him. "And you're forbidden to do anything stupid, like blowing yourself up."

His scowl transformed into a smirk. "Like I'd ever do something fucking stupid like that," he answered flicking my head.

"Good," I said back with narrowed eyes. Matt was smiling now when we left. "Seriously, Matt," I muttered. "Don't let him get himself killed."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"Miss Yagami," Near greeted, currently sitting on the floor. For once, he wasn't occupied by any sort of toy and was looking straight at me as he spoke. "We've been waiting for your arrival."

I blinked and peered around the room. Near's "we" was just Rester and himself.

"Gevanni is still tailing Mikami, I presume. Where's Lidner?" I asked.

"Miss Lidner is currently employed as a bodyguard for Kiyomi Takada. We found it a much more effective way to keep track of her movements as well as when she meets with Light Yagami," Near explained, still focused on me. He lazily pulled a curl on his temple.

"So why were you waiting for me?" I pressed, slightly unnerved by Near's sudden polite air.

Possibly sensing my discomfort, Near glanced away. "We're contacting your brother," Near said by means of an explanation. "Due to the matter we will be discussing, your presence will be appreciated."

"Which would be?" I pressed in frustration, holding back sarcasm.

"Organizing a meeting between the task force and SPK."

I stared back in shock. This meant Near had Light pinned. That Light was going to be caught and declared Kira. This was all going to end.

"You have proof," I asked almost hesitantly, as if somehow the circumstances would have changed due to my discovery of them.

"Not at the present, but at the time the meeting will take place, yes."

I felt relief flood my body. It was going to end.

"Call him," I said as a reply.

"Very well then."

Near made a motion for Rester to begin the call. Rester handed me a pair of headphones and I slipped them on.

"L," Near greeted

_"Yes, this is L. What is it, Near?"  
_  
"I would like to meet you," Near responded abruptly, not caring to break the subject more gently.

_"What?"_

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at Light's surprised tone. Granted it was out of character for Near to organize something of this nature, but it had been for L to appear before Light as well.

"There is something I must show you pertaining to the Kira case," Near continued not allowing Light to recover.

_" But, don't you suspect me of being Kira? Do you really think it's wise to reveal your face to me?"_

Light's tone quickly switched to mocking one to attempt to counter the bombshell Near had dropped on him.

That's true. I cannot show you unless I reveal my face. Furthermore, the very act of showing my face will prove something. And that will bring this case to a close." Near allowed himself a small cryptic smile.

"_All right, fine. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you realize you are wrong about me, the better."_

I could imagine Light's eyes narrowing in slight irritation as he answered. He was barely managing to keep a civil tone at the moment. He wasn't comfortable with Near making a move of this magnitude unexpectedly and it was very apparent. The task force should be feeling suspicious of all the tension he was emitting as well as how he was trying to act as if Near and L were on separate ends of the playing field.

"I'd like to lay out some ground rules for the meeting,"

_"We are willing to go along with whatever you want."  
_  
"First, I would like to have all the investigators from both teams be present.  
In other words, everyone who is chasing after Kira should be gathered together to take part in the meeting," Near began.

He reached for a box and began pulling out an assortment of finger puppets, obviously meant to represent all those involved with the case.

_"I understand. That's not a problem."_

"As I mentioned before, there are a total of four members in the SPK, that's including myself," Near went on as if Light hadn't interrupted. "All of us would be there. Besides our team, we'll also bring along Mr. Mogi, who's currently staying with us. As for Misa Amane, she would be released right before we meet. She'll not be told where we are going. You can come and meet us once you confirm that she's been safely released. Is it acceptable?" Near asked after listing the terms. As he mentioned each person he grouped them according to their allegiance or flicked them over.

There was a pause as Light considered the demands.

"_Near, I understand. I have a team of five investigators including myself. Of course, Mogi is with you at the moment, so aside from me, there would be only three people."_

"Very well, that's fine. Now, as for our meeting place.…" Near stopped speaking for a moment in order for Rester to pull up a photo. "'Daikoku Wharf.' There's a warehouse on the outskirts of the Southeast side and it's been abandoned for some time. It's known as 'the Yellow Box.' I've already taken a liberty of purchasing it. If this arrangement is fine with you, then we'll use it. One more thing," Near added. "This meeting cannot take place unless I have your word that someone will bring the notebook."

_"Wait, why the notebook?"_

"It's quite simple." Near picked up a small plastic notebook to match the set of puppets. "If your entire team leaves HQ to meet me, then there'll be no one left behind to guard the notebook. I can promise you this; I will make no attempt to steal it. In fact, I won't even try to touch it.  
As long as Mr. Aizawa can confirm that is the genuine notebook, I'm willing to place my faith in that and would accept his word."

_"Huh? All right."_

It was Aizawa who responded this time.

"However, I do insist that someone other than L hold on to it. My reasons for making that request should be fairly obvious to you."

_"Right, I understand. But I'll be the one who decides who'll hold on to it. Does that sound fair?"_

Light was reaching a bit now for any sort of power in the situation.

"Yes, of course. Then, all that's left is to arrange the time and date. Say, three days from now; on the 28th, at 1 pm."

"_That's fine by me. The time doesn't really concern us."_

I caught the slight smirk in Light's voice. Light wouldn't bluff during something like this so the time must be relevant in regards to Mikami acting as Kira; it must be crucial.

"Well then, 1 o'clock, 3 days from now."

_"Sure."_

"One more thing, L," Near said quickly briefly meeting my eyes. "It appears something has slipped my mind. The SPK has been working with one other party. We'll call them R, for the time being. Would meeting with them be acceptable as well?"

I felt my heart stop.

There was a distinct pause on the other end. Light had already seen me involved once with the Kira case after L's death; namely while we watched our father die. It wouldn't take him long to guess who R was.

"_Of course."_

"Very well."

Near ended the call.

"You told him about me," I said still shock.

"You are to attend. It would considered lying if I did not mention your attendance," Near answered.

"Thank you," I said honestly.

Near ignored me instead bringing up a news channel on the monitor.

"I do not believe you will be thanking me momentarily," Near finally responded focusing on the news.

Knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer, I merely let the answer present itself.

And Near was right.

Kiyomi Takada being greeted by fans. A red car with a smoke bomb being shot from the window. Takada being picked up by a motorcyclist.

A chase. An unidentified man is cornered. He is peppered by a hail of bullets. A cigarette was still in his mouth.

The newscast continues late into the night. They have not yet found the motorcyclist.

Dawn breaks. A church is on fire.

Near switches the screen off.

I stare at it still, trying to comprehend the images. At last my mind makes the connection and realizing the circumstances, I know neither of them survived.

"They're dead," I managed to say finally.

"Yes," Near agreed for once not sounding condescending or superior; instead simply stating a fact.

"That's why they sent me here."

"Yes. Matt mentioned something about L wanting you involved with this for a reason. They assumed he would not be pleased if you died," Near responded. "You were not acquainted with them long. Do their deaths matter to you this much?"

"Yes. They do, Near." Surprisingly, I wasn't angry. "Wasn't Mello important to you?" I asked.

"Perhaps, but I can claim to be much more familiar with him that you."

I sighed, fumbling for the right words to make him understand. "Did you have a sense of loyalty to them? To Wammy's House?"

"I would not call it loyalty."

"Near, cut your vague emotionless bullshit. Do you feel anything for them?" I demanded.

"…yes."

"That's how it is for me. I have a sense of loyalty to all of you because L cared about you." I gestured sharply to the screen. "And now that they're dead, it means I fucked up."

Near considered this for a moment. "I will not deny you guilt about this incident," Near began slowly, "but I do not hold you responsible for their deaths. It was a decision they both made and they knew what would most likely result. I knew of their choice and did nothing to stop it." Near hesitated. "If you would like a scapegoat, I will not stop you from casting blame upon me."

I smiled softly at him. "I'm not going to blame you Near." I looked at him in his oversized pajamas, with the rare expression of consideration for another human being on his face. "You really are a little kid sometime," I said with a laugh and I ruffled his hair.

He momentarily looked like he was going to retort shortly how he wasn't a child, but instead chose to allow me my moment of sisterly affection. He stared at me trying to puzzle out what he said to make me behave so warmly towards him.

"I'm going to contact Yagami again and ensure the meeting will still be taking place," he said to break what he must have considered a strange topic in the conversation.

"Okay," I answered noting that Rester was looking at us both strangely as I presumed he had been during the whole conversation. He turned around in embarrassment and began making preparations to call again.

"Hello, L."

_"Yes."  
_  
"I don't mean to keep bothering you, but, with regard to our meeting …, I wanted to confirm that we are still set for the twenty-eighth at one pm. All right?"

"_Yes."_

" Very well. The twenty-eighth, the day after tomorrow."

_"Right." _

In two days, this would all be over.

~Author's Note~

Alright here we go guys, one more chapter and the epilogue after this.

Now a bunch of you were asking about Matt and Mello. I suppose this answers your question.

Short chapter is short. Next chapter should be longer. Possibly the longest and up later today or tomorrow morning.

Fun fact: My birthday is January 28th. Cool, eh?

We are so close to 1,000 reviews man. Sooooo close.

Thanks for reviewing!

**Lazy mega chan: **Yeah! Of course I'll be around! School sorta stops me from going anywhere.

**Grrr: **I got mixed reviews on Mikami, "WOW he's so sweet!" or "CREEPER ALERT." I'll come for you soon, B. I promise.

**Maggie: ** Why thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	54. Finale

**I do not own Death Note**

Chapter 54 Finale

It was raining. Perhaps this was some great deity's way of setting the stage. Rain pouring down to signify the ending of an era. Whether or not it had any sort of meaning, it was raining. With the rain, was cold. It seeped into the old abandoned warehouse, only serving to make the rusted walls and cracked floor seem even more foreboding. Puddles littered the floor; a result of the rain leaking through the roof and being tracked in from outside.

"The weather is oddly fitting, isn't it?" I mused to Near. "Adding atmosphere to what will be the final stage."

"I did not realize you were so dramatic in regards to these matters," Near responded fitting a crude mask on his face. It was meant to be an effigy of L, though it resembled Near's finger puppets than the man himself. The eyes bugged out disconcertingly, giving the appearance of a frog with a human face. L probably would have called it an accurate representation.

"Only when the situation calls for the dramatic," I answered. "And the finale always does."

"Perhaps." I could hear the smirk in Near's voice. "They should be arriving soon." Near cocked his head. "Yes, I believe they have." Near carefully flicked over the puppets he had assembled on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

The door opened with a metallic screech, protesting being opened after being left closed for so many years. My eyes adjusted to the brightness that shone through despite the rain and managed to make out Light's silhouette. He would have appreciated the effect of being surrounded by glowing light; it would fuel his image of being God quite nicely.

The great whirring of the fans overhead suddenly seemed much louder in the room due to the arrival of the long awaited guests. They approached single file and stopped directly opposite of us and what they determined a safe distance.

No one seemed surprised by presence there. No one, but Matsuda. His eyes widened and flickered to Aizawa, his mouth already opening to form a question. Aizawa caught his eye and shook his head once. Matsuda's face fell, disappointment and betrayal his prominent expression.

Mogi stared at his team impassively. It was clear that he had sided with the SPK when he did immediately move to Light's side.

Light's eyes were narrowed. Not only because of Mogi's change in alliance, but because of the face Near was wearing to hide his own. Light recognized that face. And he clearly felt near unworthy of claiming it to be his own.

"It's them. Those four are the SPK, and the one wearing the mask is Near," Aizawa said finally.

"Huh, hang on, am I the only one who sees something wrong? He can go around accusing people of being Kira. But the fact he's wearing a mask says he's only trying to protect himself, not anyone else!" Matsuda shouted, trying to vent his feelings in some way.

"It's just a precaution. There's a good possibility that Kira has already seen the faces of everyone in this warehouse except for mine. In fact, he may be writing down your names as we speak. So, I'd like to wait for one hour, no, make it 30 minutes. That should give us more than enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die," Near reasoned, his small voice echoing eerily around the room.

"What? You're gonna wait and see if we die?" Matsuda repeated, fear and outrage present in his voice.

"Please humor us, Matsuda," I called across the room.

Matsuda tensed, staring at me with accusation. I smiled softly at him. He nodded stiffly and focused on the floor.

Light however, was not as compliant. The moment I spoke up he met my eyes with silent fury. I was a traitor to him more than anyone. I stared at him passively, not allowing emotion to escape into my face. He looked at me as if he hoped to bully me into returning to his side begging for forgiveness. For one brief second, his expression turned pleading as one last desperate attempt to sway me. I softly shook my head and he finally looked away.

The next thirty minutes were excruciating. The sound of the storm outside increased and water dripped heavily from the ceiling accumulating into the already formed puzzles. The fans continued to rustily screech and carried in the cold draft from the storm. The odd hooks and pulleys that hung from the ceiling swayed and clinked ominously in the silence. Near may have accused me of dramatics, but he was the one who chose the venue.

"Near! It's already been over 30 minutes! Nothing's happened yet!" Matsuda yelled.

"Of course, not. That's because Kira is not here with us," Light placated in a soft reasonable voice.

"Catching flies with honey as always, Light," I said to myself more than anyone else.

"Very well," Near answered. "Everyone seems to be safe. I'll remove my mask now." He tugged the ask off. Near smiled at Light in a mocking manner, somehow his expression matching L's exactly.

"You're quiet, Near. What's wrong? Are you still waiting for something?" Light asked returning the insult with his own scorn.

"Waiting?" Near pondered. "That's an excellent choice of words. Yes, I am waiting for the arrival of the one who will solve everything once and for all." Near turned a Kira finger puppet to face the one that represented himself.

"Someone else is supposed to clear this up?" Ide grumbled in disbelief

"He'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time. There is only one entrance to this building and the only way to look inside is by opening that door. That means he'll walk through that door, or, at the very least, open it and peep through." Near slipped on the Mikami finger puppet appropriately attached to a notebook.

"And just who is this person, anyway?" Matsuda demanded in frustration.

"X-Kira; the one who's currently using the notebook and killing people on Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the notebook with him, then he'll see me, and write down my real name. Or rather, he'll write down the names of everyone here who knows about the notebook, and kill them," Near continued. The task force reacted with shock.

"What, what are you saying? This isn't making any sense! What are you trying to tell us, Near?  
That some other guy is gonna drop by with the notebook, poke his head and kill us all?" Matsuda questioned, hoping that somehow by saying this out loud it would prevent this.

"And you want us to sit back and let it happen?" Ide added.

"Yes," I said simply interrupting their crazed shouts. They stopped to stare at me incredulously.

"Yes, that's correct," Near confirmed. "Now, listen carefully. If someone comes into the warehouse through that door, just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly, simply act as if you don't notice anyone there," Near instructed.

"But, but that's just crazy!" Matsuda shouted.

"He's already here," Near announced.

From outside the newly cracked door came the sound of furious scribbling. Matsuda in a panic, drew his gun unthinkingly

"Matsuda!" He looked at me agitation his grip on the gun shaky. "Put the gun away," I ordered calmly. Matsuda looked at Rester and Gevanni who had both drawn their guns in response. "Put it away." Matsuda's grip on the gun slackened and he replaced it in his jacket.

"Everything is fine! You won't die!" Near reassured, increasing the volume of his voice.

"How can you be so sure, Near?" Ide yelled back.

"Because I modified the notebook. We took repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He's also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all subsequent pages so that no one else would die," Near answered calmly. "On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is, in roughly 40 seconds, he'll look inside to see if we are dead. That's when we restrain him and seize the notebook. Whoever's name is not written down must be Kira."

"It's true. Kira would be the only one that guy wouldn't try to kill. But still…"Aizawa trailed off in doubt.

"You there, outside. Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook?" Light asked in a relaxed voice.

"Yes, I've written them," Mikami answered in a faint, but recognizable voice.

"You don't find it strange, Light?" I asked tilting my head. Light didn't respond, instead looking at me coldly. "Why did he answer you? Surely a disciple of Kira has no respect for his persecutors…" I mocked.

"Who knows." Light shrugged as though the matter was of no concern. Maybe he's just honest.  
Or confident he'll succeed. Or perhaps he's seen through Near's brilliant plan."

"Huh? In that case, we're in big trouble," Matsuda voiced in fear.

"Teru Mikami!" Near called out. If it's not too much trouble for you, won't you please come in and join us? I already know that you are the one who's been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names, then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami, is it? He's correct. There is no reason to hide from us; you can come in," Light added using this opportunity to make his victory more complete.

The door was pushed open. Mikami stepped inside, rain dripping from his hair in clothes. In his arms a notebook and pen.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light asked conversationally.

"Thirty seconds. Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three…" Mikami counted, "…thirty-eight, thirty-nine…"

"Well Near, looks like I win," Light said with a smirk.

"Forty!"

The task force braced themselves, awaiting their deaths. The sound of the rain died down and for a brief moment, sunlight burst through the windows.

"…we're still alive. It's been over a minute and we haven't died," Matsuda observed in confusion. He looked at his hands like he expected then to suddenly rot and fall apart before his eyes.

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was gonna die?" Near said in an exasperated voice.

" Bu-bu, but why? Why won't they die?" Mikami asked in desperation. He turned to Light. "God, I did everything you told me!"

"Rester, Gevanni. Take him now," Near ordered.

Both men moved quickly, restraining the now frantic man. He no longer resembled the kind reserved man I had met. Instead, he looked like a frightened animal being backed into a corner. An animal with no escape. Mikami cried out against his captors and tried to struggle despite the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Gevanni, the notebook, please." Gevanni handed Near the notebook. "If you didn't believe me earlier, then see it for yourselves," Near suggested, holding up the notebook. "I can confirm that the first four names are definitely the real names of the SPK members. The second four are the names of your team. Even Miss Yagami's name was written down." That was a small surprise. I had been unsure if my name would have been written due to my earlier meeting with Mikami. Apparently the only thing that mattered was Kira's wishes. "The only name that hasn't been written down is Light Yagami."

"He called you God, Light and said he was following your orders. You are Kira, Light. L was right," I said calmly watching anger beginning to make itself known on his normally expressionless face.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Light screamed. I stepped back, watching in horror as Light let fear and panic consume him. "This whole thing is a setup! This is all part of Near's plan to frame me! Isn't it little odd that no one died after having their name written in the notebook? This proves it's a trap!" Light reasoned desperately.

"I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook," Near answered simply.

"N-no, you…that, that can't be." Light paused for a moment trying to think. "…this is a setup.  
I don't know this guy!" Light gestured at Mikami. Mikami let out a sob of disbelief that his god would so easily forsaken him.

"Light, it's too late to deny it," Aizawa said in a disappointment laced voice. He placed his hand on Light's shoulder. "You know Near has won. Just a moment ago, you were saying, 'It looks like I win.' How much more of a confession do we need?" Light's gaze drifted to the floor.

Matsuda dropped to his knees; his entire world ripped out from under him. "Light...why?" he asked in a small voice.

Mogi moved towards Light, a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He pulled Light's wrists together. Light squirmed away still trying to find some way out.

"Stop it!" Light yelled. He turned and tripped, hitting the ground hard. He scrambled to his feet and placed both his hands on a wall; just standing there heaving. His eyes were wide. He didn't have predator's eyes anymore.

Why…why did this hurt to watch? I hadn't expected this. I had been waiting for a proud confession. A daring attempt for escape. Something that could make me hate him, even when he died. He wasn't human anymore, I would be able to say. But right now. All he looked like to me…was a scared little boy.

"Light Yagami. L. Kira. It's over," Near said firmly. "You've lost the game. Just a moment ago, you proclaimed your victory expecting us all to die. And, to tell the truth, you might have actually won. And I would have lost. We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to, and altered the fake notebook in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that we'd modified the notebook, I was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook, but, as for the real one, we've replaced the entire thing." Near pulled a death note from the inside of his shirt. "This notebook here is actually the real one."

"No, impossible!" Light denied.

"We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly, and made both the inside and the outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night. Of course, since I had touched the real notebook before coming, I've been able to see the Shinigami as well." Near looked slightly above where the task force was gathered.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shinigami. I'm Near."

I reached down and touched the notebook. I followed Near's gaze and saw the shinigami. He was much more angular than Rem and Sidoh had been and the most humanoid of the three. His face was reminiscent of a clown's with white make-up, but his yellow bugging eyes ruined the effect. He wore clothes versus the bandages and scraps Rem and Sidoh had worn. He wouldn't have looked out of place at a rock concert or a haunted house.

"Ha ha ha!" the shinigami laughed raspily. "Nice to meet you, too. My name is Ryuk."

"Some of the edges of this notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name is written on the ripped up piece of paper, will they still die?" Near asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course, they would." Ryuk seemed to have no qualms about answering Near's questions

"I thought so. I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived with this, and how many people you killed. Light Yagami, you are Kira." Light looked away obviously trying to understand what went wrong. "You are mistaken," Near anticipating where's Light's thoughts would go. "This was all thanks to Mello. I believe if I explain this much, you'll begin to understand."

So that's what Near meant when he said he would have proof later. He was counting on Mello to make a certain move in order to be able to pin Light.

"Please take a look at this page of the notebook," Near requested. The page displayed Kiyomi Takada's name.

"God, you told me you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure Takada was taken care of!  
Wasn't that my duty to you?" Mikami pleaded. Light glared at him in response.

"It's all true. On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank," Near continued.

"I've been trailing him," Gevanni explained. "I knew he went to the bank every month on the twenty-fifth, so it was bizarre for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to the bank as he headed for the safe-deposit boxes. It was only at this time that he seemed concerned whether someone was following him or not. I got into his safe-deposit box; inside was the real notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name had already been written inside it."

"Do you understand now, Light Yagami?" Near asked. "You didn't realize that Mikami made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in his notebook because you had already killed her using a notebook clipping yourself. This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you thanks to the efforts of one person. It was Mello who did it all."

"I bet Mello knew in his heart that, working by ourselves, neither of us would be able to obtain our goal and surpass our mentor L. But, together…together, we can stand with L. Together we can surpass L. And now, acting as one, we face to Kira who defeated L, and, with solid evidence, beat him at his own game. Let's see you try and talk away out of this one, if you can," Near said with a smirk in his voice.

Light's face slowly lost all expression. His mouth began to twist and small bursts of sound began to escape from him. He tilted his head back and a full-on laugh bubbled from him; rich with insanity and humor, that he a God could be cornered.

"…that's right," Light finally side when the laughter subsided. "I am Kira. And what can you do? Kill me right here? Hear this; I'm not only Kira, but I am also God of the new world! Kira has become law in the world we now live. He is the one who's maintaining order. I have become justice. The only hope for mankind. Huh, kill me? Is that really the right thing to do?  
Since Kira has appeared 6 years ago, wars have stopped and global crime rates have been reduced by over 70%. But, it's not enough."

Light paused, breathing heavily. The madness that had fueled his crusade was finally shining through. The one pure ideal that became black and stained with the blood of his victims.

"This world is still rotten with too many rotten people! Somebody has to do this! When I first got that notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do it. No, I was the only one who could. I understood that killing people was a crime. There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it and come this far?  
Would they have kept going?" Light questioned. "The only one, who can create a new world, is me."

"No." Near tone held the slightest lilt of anger. "You're just a murderer, Light Yagami.  
And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind. You yielded to the power of the Shinigami and the notebook. And you have confused yourself with a God."

"You're a murderer, Light," I said. "And that's all you ever were."

"Near! Here's some food for thought. That notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese task force headquarters, are they both real?" Light asked in a mocking voice. "At the moment, only I know where the real notebook is." Light turned his back to us his hand gravitating towards his watch. "If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test the notebook that Aizawa's carrying, I guess you're gonna have to write down either my name or Mikami's.  
It's the only way to see if it's real or fake!" Light pulled out a pen attempting to write on a small piece of paper from his watch.

"He has a piece of the death note!" I yelled.

Light was blown backwards by a shot to his hand. Matsuda's grip on the gun he had just fired was shaking. He breathed heavily trying to compose himself after shooting Light.

"Matsuda," Aizawa said in awe.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" Light screamed, blood dripping from his hand. "Who the hell do you think you are shooting at? Don't screw with me!"

"What was that all for, then?" Matsuda got his feet. "What about your Dad? What the hell did he die for?" Masuda screamed back.

"My Dad?" Light asked in between crazed giggling. You mean Soichiro Yagami? That's right, Matsuda. In this world, all those honest people like him who fight for justice; they always lose. You want the world where people like that are made to be fools? I know you understand so kill the others! SHOOT THEM!"

Light was deteriorating even more quickly now. I was genuinely afraid now. Not for myself, but for him. I would have wished every sort of pain on Light. But not insanity. Not being unable to know right from wrong or reality from fantasy. But Light was heading there. By his own hand.

"You led your own father to his death. And now he's gone, you call him a fool?" Matsuda asked, tears streaming down his face.

"His blood!" I screamed watching Light trying to finish a name with the blood from his hand.

Matsuda let out a yell and began firing in rapid succession. Lights creamed in pain as the bullets struck his body. Light hit the ground landing in one of the puddles on the floor. Matsuda strode toward him, muttering, "I'll kill him. I'll kill him! HE HAS TO DIE!"

I ran without thinking, putting myself between Matsuda and Light. The task force reached for Matsuda attempting to restrain him. The gun fired, its trajectory changed at the last moment, hitting the ground, barely missing Light and myself. Matsuda sobbed.

"It's okay Matsuda," I said softly. "He's not going anywhere." Matsuda was let go and he hastily wiped the tears from his face.

"Arrggh, damn you. What the hell is this?" Light sputtered, shock overtaking him. "Mikami, what are you waiting for? Write down their names! Write them down! Aarrggg, kill them now!" Light demanded. "Where are you Misa? Where is Takada?" Light coughed heavily. "Rei! Where's Rei?"

I froze watching Light trying to call for me, trying to find me. I pressed my hand to my face, trying not to sob like Matsuda. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be disgusted. I was supposed to feel happy. I was supposed to be feel relief. But all I felt was dread and pity and sick.

No. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Mikami screamed. I turned to face him watching a fountain of blood emerging from his body.

"Mikami!"

"Quick! Stop the bleeding!"

"Sorry, it's too late. He'll be dead in a few seconds."

Everyone turned to focus on Mikami. I watched Light as he managed to get to his feet and slip outside. And I followed him.

I followed him.

I ran behind him as he stumbled, clutching his wounds, trying to find some place to escape.

He was a murderer.

He was a killer.

He was Kira.

He was my brother.

And strangely, it was only that last fact that mattered.

* * *

"_Why are you sulking, Rei?"_

"_I'm not sulking."_

"_Yes, you are. Now tell me why?"_

"_Why are you so much better than me at everything?"_

"_That's not true."_

"_It is! And you have more friends, everybody likes you."_

"_Well…I don't like any of them."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because they're boring. They don't do anything interesting. I only like you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're not boring. You know me."_

"_Oh."_

"_That's all you have to say? How about a 'thank you?'"_

"…_thanks."_

"_No problem."_

"…_I love you, Light."_

"_Love you too, Rei."_

* * *

I followed Light into another warehouse nearby. He climbed the stairs inside collapsing on them. I trailed behind him finally stopping and sitting next to him.

He looked at me wearily. His hair was matted from water, sweat, and blood. His suit ripped and torn from bullets and falling. He didn't look like a god. He looked human.

"Hey, Light." He didn't answer me. "I know, you're probably angry with me…" I trailed off stopping. "I always could understand were you were coming from," I said, starting again. "I understood why you felt like you needed to cleanse the world. But…all I want…" I met his eyes. "Did you ever feel any regret for the people you killed. At least once, did you ever feel sorry? Light? Light?"

He didn't answer. His breathing spiked up and I watched as he managed to place his hand over his chest. His eyes went dark. But in the last moment, I imagined the look in his eyes to be apologetic.

I reached for his hand and held it, trying to give him some comfort as he passed on. Eventually, his skin grew cold and I let go.

I sat there, alone, with the corpse of my brother.

"What now, L?" I asked out loud.

* * *

"Miss Yagami," Near greeted. I had made my way back to the Yellow Box after showing the task force where Light was.

"Light's dead," I said by means of an answer.

"I expected as much." Near paused. "I understand this may not be the best time to broach this topic, but from this point on I will be assuming the identity as L. I would like to offer you a position with me acting as Watari."

"I'm flattered, Near, but I can't accept right now. There are things I need to do. I'd like to finish university for one thing. I know it's elfish of me, but could I ask that you keep the offer open for just a few years?"

Near took that in. "The arrangement seems acceptable for the time being. But I have another matter I'd like to discuss with you." Near seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable. "L in the event of his passing, made it possible for you to be able to ah, have children without procreating."

I stared at Near blankly while he fidgeted. "Are you telling me that L made it possible for me to have children with him?" I asked.

"Yes," Near answered stiffly.

I burst into laughter. "THAT IDIOT! God, he is unbelievable. He planned for that? Misa was right, he really was a pervy old man!" I continued to laugh tears streaming down my cheeks. "Well, I can't accuse him of not being thorough. Honestly!" I managed to stop laughing. "Thank you very much for telling me that, but I'll have to decline that offer for the moment as well."

"I had a feeling that would be your answer."

The Kira case was now closed.

L was dead.

Light was dead.

I had nothing to do.

No tasks or missions left behind.

No cases.

No schemes for revenge.

I was free.

I supposed that meant it was time for me to begin living my happily ever after.

And so I did.

~Author's Note!

DOOOONE! All that's left is the epilogue! Did you all catch my super indulgent part? Yeah…well you should have.

We reached over a 1,000 reviews. HOLY CRAP.

Thanks for reviewing!

**megan**: haha thanks!


	55. Epilogue

**I don't own Death Note**

Epilogue

The car ride was bumpy as always; the fancy town cars we were always picked up weren't suited for the country roads. However it was relaxing. The constant humming from the engine and the rare sunshine that shone through the windows left me in a half-drowsy state. I couldn't say the same for the two boys sitting across from me. They were rapt with attention; staring out the windows like at any moment some great dragon would fly over the car.

My boys. I couldn't help but smile at the pair of them. Raito and Ryuzaki. Raito's name had been a bit of a joke; merely someone saying "Light" with a heavy Japanese accent. Ryuzaki of course was named for the codename L had been so fond of. They both had their father's last name, though all of the documents we used said Yagami. I had been left with this sort of paranoia after the Kira case. Yet another reason why I kept their initials identical, both R.L. in hopes that if someone would ever acquire a death note in their lifetime, he would confuse the names and faces.

Rate and Zack, as I called them. They were twins. Not identical, but fraternal.

Rate's hair was a dark brown, closer to Sayu's color than mine, but it still had that shine Light's had. His hair just reached his collarbone, but his bangs often fell in his face and he would have to brush them back or toss his head much like a horse. He was just beginning to reach the age where children lose their baby fat, so it appeared he was much taller than he actually was. He wore normal clothes; t-shirts, jeans, sneakers etc. Though he had a tendency to rewear a dark gray jacket to the point where it became uniform for him. He stuck to dark colors. His eyes however, instead of being my brown, were L's shade of gray.

Zack's hair was much darker brown, verging on black. He wore it longer than Rate's, keeping it just short enough that he couldn't be told he had girl hair by Rate. It always tended to have a windswept look that he couldn't be bothered to deal with. While Rate was losing his baby fat, Zack had none at all. He looked very angular and had knobbly knees and elbows. He also stuck to typical kid's attire. His shoelaces had a habit of coming undone and he often trailed behind Rate and I because he was retying a shoe. He wore whatever he saw first regardless of color. His eyes were a dark dark brown that often appeared black due to his hair.

Both of them enjoyed sweets though not nearly at the level L had. Rate usually spoke too quickly, while Zack spoke too slow or not at all.

"I don't understand why we have to stay there," Rate said with a frown still staring out the window. "We never had to before."

"You need to have some sort of education," I said back. "Near and I don't have time to teach you while we're working on cases."

Rate turned to face me, brushing his hair out of his face. "We'll teach ourselves; Zack and I are smart enough to manage it.

"There are some things that can't be self-taught, and it's not a question of whether or not you and Zack are smart enough." I sighed in exasperation. "Didn't you like going to school?"

"I liked the Japanese school," Zack said quietly. "We were able to stay with Aunt Sayu and Uncle Matsuda and the teachers were good."

"You just liked them because they let you read your horror stories during class," Rate interrupted with a scowl.

Zack went on like he hadn't heard his brother. "I didn't like the American school. The teachers thought I was strange."

"You are strange," Rate muttered. Zack seemed to shrink in a little bit on himself. Instantly Rate was apologetic. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just mad okay?" Zack nodded solemnly back at him.

They often had little spats like this. Fights that were resolved before they were even fights.

"Well you should like Wammy's House. It's where Near and your Dad grew up. If you're too smart for the teachers, they'll hire new ones to challenge you," I said trying to throw in another pitch.

Rate continued to sulk. I sighed again and reached through my bag pulling out two wrapped boxes.

"I was going to wait to give you these until we got there, but I suppose there's no harm in doing it now." I held the boxes out.

Rate perked up immediately and ripped the paper off as though his life was dependant on it. Zack's pace was slower and more delicate.

"A cell phone!" Rate crowed with delight. "So we can call you right? While you're gone?" I nodded with a smile. Zack was less enthusiastic.

"I read a book where everyone who had cell phones became zombies," he commented.

Rate rolled his eyes. "Well that can't really happen. There's no radiation in them or anything."

"It wasn't because of radiation. Someone made a frequency that played whenever someone was listening to a cell phone. It basically undid evolution and made everyone mindless and following everyone else like drones."

Rate looked at him fearfully. "Nobody could make anything like that now…could they?"

Zack shrugged. "I don't know. I won't use it, so I'll be safe." Rate continued to grow more panicked until Zack smiled. "Just kidding."

"YOU JERK! I thought you were serious!"

"Why would you believe anything as ridiculous as that? Don't you have any common sense?"

Both boys were rolling around on the floor, laughing and throwing insults at each other. The car stopped, but neither of them noticed. I simply got out and held the door open, waiting for them to fall out.

"OUCH!"

"…ow."

"Why are you saying anything? You fell on top of me!"

"Your body is very boney."

"You're the one who has matchsticks for ribs!"

I cleared my throat. They both peered up at me and got to their feet, blushing like mad when they saw all the kids who had gathered around to see the fight.

"Why don't you both grab your things and go unpack," I suggested. "You'll be staying the same rooms you normally do." The children who had flocked giggled at this before running off to play something else.

"Rei!" a woman's voice called. "It's good to see you!"

I grinned widely at the keeper of Wammy's House. "It's good to see you too, Penelope." Roger had passed on some time ago, and Penelope had been hired in his place. Her father had been a former Wammy graduate, so she knew how to keep a secret. She was several years younger than me, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. However she was tall, so she towered over me.

"Are the boys already inside?" she asked. I nodded. "How old are they now?"

"Seven," I groaned. "Seven going on thirty-seven." She laughed. "I swear, I have to give them Greek textbooks now to keep them out of my hair. They're both almost too bright, just like their father."

"I can imagine," she sympathized. Her voice suddenly grew faint. "Um, ha-have you heard from Near lately?" she asked flushing.

"Not since this morning? Why?"

"Ah! No reason! Just wondering!" She looked around trying to change the subject. "Will you be staying long?"

"No, I'm really just here to drop off the boys. I'll just say good-bye to them and be on my way." I started walking towards the car again, the driver still patiently waiting for me.

"Would like me to fetch them?"

"No need!" I said with a laugh, popping open the trunk and fishing Rate and Zack out.

"…it seems she's found us," Zack commented.

"Duh," Rate shot back.

I rolled my eyes and pulled them both into a hug, squeezing as hard as I could. "Be good, okay?" I said. They nodded. "I love you."

"Promise you'll call us every day!" Rate started.

"And email," Zack added.

"And video chat!"

"And write."

"And text!"

"Alright I promise!" I laughed. "You're both ridiculous."

"You have to pinkie promise," they said simultaneously.

I swallowed heavily, but stuck my pinkie out all the same. They both followed suit and I had to fight back tears. I pulled them both into one last hug. "I love both of you. So much." I pulled back kissing both of their foreheads.

I got into the car, waving out the window as we drove away. I brushed away the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes and cleared my throat. We drove for about fifteen minutes, before my phone.

I flipped the phone open in exasperation, expecting Rate to be the one on the other end of the line.

"_Miss Yagami."_

"_I didn't realize you received so many calls that you would be unable to remember the number I use to contact you."_

"Don't get smart with me," I said sourly. "I didn't bother to look at the number and just gave Rate and Zack cell phones."

"_I see. Then you are already returning from Wammy's House?"_

"I am. By the way, have you spoken with Penelope lately?"

"_No, I have not communicated with Miss Edwards as of late."_

I smirked into the phone. "Her little crush on you has gotten worse."

"…_this topic is extremely irrelevant."_

"Throw the girl a bone! At least have dinner with her or something so she can realize you're a jerk and get over you."

"_I feel mildly insulted."_

"Liar," I said with a laugh. "Anyway, I presume you called for business reasons.

"_Yes. Members of political parties opposing Russia's current leader are dying from heart attacks. Naturally, due to the political nature of the case the authorities have managed to keep it quiet. However, I believe that it will be exposed soon."_

"Another copy-cat Kira?" I asked.

Though Kira's influence had faded from the world; his fanatics and reputations had not. It was not uncommon for murders or leaders to adopt his beliefs. If the case became more than a few muggers dead, Near, acting as L was called in to handle the situation. Luckily we have never encountered a situation where a death note was being used.

"_Correct. High levels of certain toxins were found in the blood. But if this case ever comes to the attention of the public, I'm sure that fact would be omitted."_

"Russia, huh? Is it cold right now."

"_Yes, very_."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

"_When shall I expect you back at the hotel?"_

"In another hour."

"_Very well."_

He disconnected.

I sighed and placed the phone down beside me, only to have it vibrate a second later. I read the text message.

_We miss u_

_XOXO R&R_

I smiled softly to myself.

They were on their own now. Becoming their own persons.

"Well L, looks like they're growing up."

And for a moment I could imagine him sitting next to me; a small proud smile on his face.

~Author's Note~

Thank you all so much for sticking with me until now. I want to be able to thank all of you, but I'm afraid all have to limit myself to a few.

First, to **Miss Bright.** Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance and always reviewing kindly. People like you make the world go round for people like me.

Secondly, to **WhiteLadyDragon. **Thank you for always reviewing so honestly and not holding back. Your criticism has helped me become a better writer and Rei a better character.

Lastly, to **Jayne Foyer. **Look Lucy. I did it, just like you said I could. I know it may be a while before you read this, but I still want you to know what you mean to me. You were the one who inspired me to write and who taught me to say what I mean. You're quite honestly my very best friend in the entire world.

I'll be taking a small break after this to begin planning my next fic, Dance with the Devil. You can find information for it on my profile. It will be beta'd by the lovely **Jayne Foyer.** It's going to have a bit darker feel then this one and I'll be trying a different style out. I'll begin posting that October 31st. The date alone should warn you what's coming.

Small note: Zack is talking about a real book. It's called Cell by Stephen King. I highly recommend it. It's a new sort of zombie feel.

Thank you all once again.

Good-bye for now,

TheCatchingLightAlchemist.


End file.
